


Epsilon

by aelur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 257,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelur/pseuds/aelur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort no es más que una de aquellas historias de horror que cuentan los viejos a sus nietos cuando Harry Potter encuentra el diario de Tom Riddle. Completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Memorias tempranas de un tal Harry Potter.**

_\- facsímiles del manuscrito original, circa 1998._

_**Anexo I -** _ _Aprox. Septiembre 1998._

Existe algo de sagrado en las primeras veces. Y no me refiero simplemente al tan reprimido acto sexual, sino a las primeras veces de todo. Cuando tienes mi edad, y tus padres comienzan a darse cuenta de que los pañales ya no vienen en tu tamaño, sufren una pequeña crisis existencial que marca el comienzo de la era de Las Primeras Veces. De repente ante ti se abre un mundo de posibilidades y aventuras que luego contarás con orgullo a tus amigos, y con permiso de tus padres te acercas lentamente al ideal de adulto. Mamá me ha dicho que lo disfrute mientras dure, porque las hormonas adolescentes me harán ver todo como si viviera en una guerra mundial perpetua.

Quizás debería preguntarle, aunque a esta altura me tengo que resignar, qué demonios debo disfrutar de estar parado en una fila de cinco brujas viejas y quejosas, esperando a que el almacenero me dé los míseros cinco knuts de mandrágoras rosas que debo comprar. Lo único que una persona como yo puede hacer en estos momentos es respirar profundamente y escuchar los comentarios de las brujas en la fila, todas experimentadas amas de casa, que parlotean sin cesar acerca de Merlín-sabrá-qué escándalo protagonizado por una de sus amigas. Aunque ya llevo unos bien vividos catorce años de vida, mi entendimiento del género femenino está reducido a aquello que puedo preguntar a mi mamá sin vergüenza, o a aquello que Agatha Christie comenta en sus novelas a través de mi héroe Poirot. Honestamente, aquellas mujeres no hacen más que molestarme, y ni siquiera puedo saber por qué.

Creo que estoy sufriendo de la temida pubertad. Que la magia se apiade de mí.

* * *

Si en algún momento les he parecido molesto, sepan disculparme. Mi tiempo en la cola del averno ha pasado, y ahora que me encuentro en una disposición más calmada, caminando con un bolsillo lleno de monedas para comprarme lo que me venga en gana, me veo obligado a presentarme a mi mismo.

Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, y soy un mago en entrenamiento. O bruja, pues luego de que Sophie, mi media hermana, se fuera a vivir con su padre para entrar en un aprendizaje en Pociones, mi mamá decidió que todos los mandados y las cosas de chica de las que ella se ocupaba las haría yo. Obviamente nunca consideró que los hombres no nos tenemos que encargar de cosas como los mandados, o lavar la ropa, y como buena mujer que es se ofende si amablemente se lo digo. Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres.

Oh, perdónenme. Me he repetido a mi mismo, ¿no es así? Es que, si bien disfruto de mi primera visita a Diagon Alley sin compañía, todavía estoy un poco molesto por las injusticias que se cometen contra mi sexo. Pero eso no debe importarles, así que seguiré con mi humilde presentación.

Si existen dos cosas a las cuales jamás les he podido decir que no, debo admitir que aquellas son la lectura y la jardinería. Cuando era pequeño, y mi mamá me enseñó a leer, ella me cedió su modesta biblioteca de novelas (en su mayoría muggles) para entretenerme mientras se ocupaba con su trabajo. Soy un fanático de las novelas policiales, en especial las de Arthur Conan Doyle. La mayoría de los magos no lo conocen (lo cual, en mi humilde opinión, es una ofensa digna de la horca), y menos han escuchado hablar del fabuloso Sherlock Holmes, pero hete aquí que ambos son dos de mis temas de conversación favoritos. He hecho una misión personal de educar a los magos que conozco en tan maravillosas obras. Desgraciadamente solo Neville, mi mejor amigo, me ha hecho caso. Mi propio padre, ¡pueden creerlo!, se ha negado a escuchar mis preparados monólogos en el tema. Pero él cree que los libros son bestias feroces que se alimentan de mortales, así que no lo tomo como algo personal. Aunque sí, debo decir, me molesta un poco la cara que pone cada vez que me ve gastar el dinero de mi mesada en tal o cual edición de lujo de los cuentos de Poe o Asimov; ya debería acostumbrarse a la idea de que no pienso dedicarme a los deportes como él.

Es al final de este pequeño monologo interno que descubro una pequeña tienda oculta entre los brillantes anuncios de Diagon Alley. Era algo pequeña, y estaba situada casi al final del callejón, pero mis ojos enseguida se fijaron en los anuncios que rezaban  _"COMPRA VENTA DE LIBROS USADOS, ACEPTAMOS LIBROS MUGGLES"_.

Debo aceptar, en mi honor de ávido lector, que pocas cosas pueden hacer latir a mi corazón de la manera que una tienda de libros usados lo hace. De repente, todo en mi vista se había nublado, y lo único en lo que me podía concentrar era en llegar a ese maravilloso Olimpo. Cierto, mi reacción puede resultar exagerada, pero siendo hijo de James Potter, la sobre-exageración se vuelve una forma de vida.

Al entrar al recinto mis manos se sentían pastosas, cubiertas como estaban con el sudor de una pequeña carrera desenfrenada y mi propia emoción al encontrar el lugar de mis sueños. El olor de las páginas viejas, y la tierra que cubre los tomos llegó a mi nariz en un santiamén, y calmó mis nervios. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de suelo a techo de libros de todos los tamaños y formas, y el color caoba de la madera de los estantes se perdía entre los colores apagados de las cubiertas. Todo estaba desordenado, y en mi camino hacia el centro de la pequeña tienda me vi obligado a esquivar varias cajas rebosantes de libros antiguos. Supuse que aquél lugar era nuevo, y todavía estaban acomodando los títulos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - preguntó la anciana que estaba detrás del mostrador. Su cara estaba ligeramente manchada de tierra y su vestido parecía gastado y remendado, lo cual le hacía combinar extrañamente con la atmósfera cargada del lugar. Mis ojos enseguida se pusieron sobre sus manos, de dedos nudosos y torpes, que parecían estar clasificando una pila de libros junto a ellas.

\- No creo, - le dije, quitando mis ojos de sus manos y echando una mirada alrededor del lugar-. No hace mucho que abrieron, ¿no es así? No tienen nada organizado, puedo ver.

\- Si, estamos en el proceso de clasificar todos los libros - dijo una voz a mis espaldas, y me di vuelta para ver a una mujer en sus cuarentas agachada sobre una caja, sacando libros. Parecía ser la hija de la anciana-. Para la semana que viene tendremos todo organizado, si quieres puedes volver entonces.

\- No creo que pueda, empiezo el colegio el lunes. Pero tampoco tenía pensado comprar algún libro en específico, solo quería ver.

Mis palabras molestaron visiblemente a la anciana, pero creo que en el espíritu de una buena vendedora no iba a pedirme que me marchase. Ignore el gesto de la cuarentona, quien parecía estar debatiéndose el decirme algo o no, y empecé a escanear las filas y pilas de libros tirados al azar por el lugar.

Quizás lo que más me gusta de estas librerías de segunda mano es que jamás sabes qué es lo que vas a encontrar. Es como una búsqueda del tesoro, en la que tus ojos se mueven con rapidez escaneando todos los títulos con la esperanza de encontrar EL libro. Hay que ser cuidadoso para no marearse, pero con la práctica vas ganando agilidad. Tengo el orgullo de decir que en quince minutos ya tenía una idea adecuada de todos los libros que se vendían en el lugar, y ya había encontrado algunos de mi interés. Me moví para comenzar mi recolección, y del rabillo de mi ojo noté el gesto adusto de la vieja, quien parecía creer que iba a romper algo solo por estar ahí.

Desgraciadamente para ella, yo ya tenía bastante práctica en evitar sermones de viejos gracias a mi abuela materna, por lo que la ignoré completamente y rápidamente tomé aquellos libros que me interesaban. En mi viaje (pues con la cantidad de libros y cajas desperdigados por doquier, cada movimiento era un verdadero fastidio) hacia el mostrador noté distraídamente un libro de tapa de cuero negra y páginas amarillas tirado sobre una pila de revistas de crochet. Como ya de por sí la presentación y tapa del mismo me parecían un tanto misteriosas, me dejé llevar por mi curiosidad y dejé los libros que había seleccionado en el mostrador antes de tomar el dichoso objeto.

Realmente esperaba que resultase un  _journal_  sobre la vida de los gorilas en África, o algo igualmente aburrido para mí, como es en la mayoría de los casos, pero me sorprendí al ver que no tenía nada escrito en él. Volví a revisar la tapa, y noté que había un nombre escrito en letras doradas.

\- T. M. Riddle - pronuncié en voz baja, y volví a hojear el dichoso artefacto. En efecto, todas las hojas estaban en blanco. O amarillo, si uno quiere ponerse en pedante. La libretita parecía bastante vieja.

Razoné que quizás el señor Riddle había comprado el libro con la intención de usarlo como un diario personal, o al menos para hacer anotaciones, pero por alguna razón jamás lo había usado. En mi imaginación de aspirante escritor pensé en un hombre de traje rayado a la americana, en las calles de Chicago, siendo acribillado a tiros por una mafia rival, su portafolio de cuero negro cayendo al suelo y revelando el libro. Pese a lo ilógico que parecía, busqué con interés entre las hojas alguna mancha de sangre. Para decepción mía no había ninguna.

\- ¿Piensas llevar eso también? - la voz de la anciana me sacó de mis fantasías. Parecía estar ansiosa por sacarme de la tienda, y decidí vengarme un poco haciendo un show con mi lenta caminata hacia el mostrador, tambaleándome y luciendo como si hubiera perdido todo sentido de gracia. Sonreí internamente al ver la expresión molesta de la vieja.

\- Si, añádalo a la cuenta por favor-. Honestamente, ya le había tomado cariño a la cosa esa. Andaba necesitado de cuadernos últimamente, pues mi última historia se había comido todas las páginas restantes de aquél que me había comprado mi madre antes de empezar las vacaciones, por lo que este no me vendría nada mal.

Fue entonces que, armado con mis compras del día, los libros y el diario del señor Riddle me dirigí a uno de los pocos lugares del planeta cuya existencia garantizaba de por sí la paz mundial: Florean Fortescue, el lugar donde los helados cumplen todos tus sueños (me veo obligado a volver a mencionar mi heredado amor por la sobre-exageración, y si quieren quejarse tienen una larga fila de Potters a los cuales hablar).

Decidí que, aprovechando el pequeño momento de absoluto Nirvana en el que estaba con un delicioso helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, iba a estrenar mi futuro compañero de andanzas.

Es digno mencionar en este punto de mi relato que soy una persona que disfruta mucho de observar a la gente. Me gusta tomar nota de aquello que los adorna, de las expresiones que adoptan, de la forma en la que hablan, y me gusta crear un personaje alrededor de ellos. Como ya he mencionado, siempre he admirado a Sherlock Holmes y su amor por la deducción, por lo que desde chico he imitado sus actitudes. Parte de esta creación de personajes implica escribir en detalle una serie de deducciones que puedo hacer a partir de lo que veo. Les pido por favor que no malinterpreten mis pequeñas adicciones, pues este chusmerío es puramente inofensivo, y representa un entretenido pasatiempo para mi mente aburrida.

Saqué entonces la pequeña lapicera a pluma muggle que llevaba siempre conmigo, y comencé a escribir. Siendo hijo de una bruja nacida de muggles, tenía mucho contacto con su cultura y su forma de encontrar siempre una solución práctica a todos los problemas. La pluma de ave que usaban los magos, por más romántica que luciera, resultaba inadecuada para un joven escritor como yo, que necesitaba tomar notas rápidas y en el momento. Mi padre se ofreció en comprarme una pluma a vuelapluma, o incluso una pluma de tinta auto-recargable, pero desistió al ver que mi madre estaba encantadísima con mi interés por la cultura en la que se había criado.

Creo que es momento en que haga una pausa, mi querido lector, pues en un momento de contemplación entre deducción y deducción, mis ojos distraídos observaron con fascinación como la tinta que cubría la hoja del diario desaparecía, dejando la página tan inmaculada como cuando la había comprado.

\- ¿Qué...? - pregunté con gesto confuso y no con poca frustración. En un momento de ilógica ponderación, me pregunté si el señor Riddle había abandonado su diario porque este se tragaba todo lo que escribía en él.

Tomé el diario para revisarlo, con la esperanza de que quizás mis escritos habían sido traspapelados a otra página; más antes de que pudiera hacer nada la tinta volvió a cubrir el papel, formando palabras en una escritura elegante que poco tenía que ver con la mía.

 _En mi opinión,_ decía aquél texto escrito por una invisible mano ajena,  _la mujer de cabello rubio abortó. Normalmente ese tipo de cicatrices no son por cesárea pues la incisión es mucho menor, ya que la piel del estómago no está tan estirada._

Por un momento, creo haber tenido tantas preguntas en mi cerebro que este se desconectó completamente y lo único que pude hacer fue observar las palabras estúpidamente. Aquello que se estaba comunicando conmigo no esperó a que me recuperara, para infortunio de mi pobre cerebro, y volvió a escribir debajo de lo anterior;

_Mi nombre es Tom, por cierto. ¿Quién eres tú?_

Quizás aquello volvió a poner en funcionamiento a mi cabeza, y apoyé el libro abierto sobre mi falda mientras me reclinaba en mi asiento. Lo miré especulativamente, ciertamente interesado. Es que, mis queridos lectores, jamás he escuchado de un artefacto así. Funcionaba absorbiendo y procesando mis palabras mientras escribía, y luego me respondía. Incluso tenía consciencia de sí mismo, dándose un nombre, y de aquello con lo que se comunicaba. Me hacía recordar a los espejos encantados que había conocido en el Caldero Chorreante hace unos años, y me pregunté si no utilizaría una magia parecida.

 _Mi nombre es Harry,_  escribí lentamente, aún considerando todas las opciones que se me presentaban. En el caso de que no tengan a un fanática de los encantamientos como madre, sería oportuno que les confesara que el tipo de magia que les daba vida a los espejos que mencioné antes se perdió a principios de siglo, cuando el único encantador inglés que conocía la forma de hacerlo murió sin pasar sus conocimientos. Al parecer el maldito viejo quería llevarse su gran arte a la tumba. Y me permito un minuto para mencionar que es una actitud que comparten todos los artesanos, pues los pocos que quedan que saben como hacer este tipo de cosas no piensan escribir un libro para pasar sus enseñanzas.

Aunque soy una persona naturalmente curiosa, también soy terriblemente práctico. Imagínense lo útil que sería para poder desarrollar personajes. Y si bien sé que preguntarle al pobre objeto cómo había sido creado no me daría ningún resultado, quizás si podía encontrar al mago que lo creó podría aprender a hacer uno propio. El libro, si bien parecía haber visto sus buenas décadas, no parecía pasar los cincuenta o sesenta años; por lo que había una alta probabilidad de que quien lo hubiera creado siguiera vivo. Con aquello en mente, escribí luego de mi seca introducción:

_¿Fuiste creado por T.M. Riddle? ¿Sabes si sigue vivo?_

Contrario a mis expectativas, el diario,  _Tom_ , tardó en responder. Empecé a pensar que quizás había dicho algo que había ofendido al objeto, y consideré la alocada suposición de que no le gustaba que le recordaran que no era más que una inteligencia artificial.

_¿Para qué quieres saber?_

La suspicacia y la desconfianza que emanaba de sus palabras me confundió por un momento, y me tomé mi tiempo para responderle. En mi experiencia con objetos como ese había encontrado diversas personalidades, pero todas tenían en común un marcado gusto por hablar con los seres humanos, aunque fuese solo para no aburrirse. Me pareció extraño quizás solo porque no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero decidí que no tenía importancia.

_Me gustaría aprender los encantamientos necesarios para poder crear objetos como este. Como ya ves me gusta escribir, y creo que sería muy útil poder crear personajes e interactuar con ellos para desarrollar personalidades realistas._

Aquello pareció agradarle, pues me respondió al instante.

_Ya veo. Mi creador, en efecto, está vivo. Y es el mismo Tom Riddle del que recibí mi nombre y que aparece en la cubierta._

_¿Sabes dónde puedo hallarlo?_  escribí rápidamente, algo aliviado por la respuesta.

_Soy solo un diario. Desde que me creó que no he sabido nada más de él._

Fruncí el ceño al leer esto, pero pienso que quizás es mejor así. Me encantan los misterios, y tener que encontrar a este perfecto extraño suena lo suficientemente divertido como para intentarlo. Quizás esta razón suene un poco infantil, pero me sentía como un detective de mis adoradas novelas policíacas. Iba a llegar hasta el fondo de este pequeño misterio.

_Su nombre es Tom Riddle, ¿no? Entonces lo encontraré. ¿Puedes decirme algo acerca de él? Cualquier cosa es buena._

_Para ser honesto,_  escribió Tom lentamente,  _mucho de él no sé. Sé que fui creado en los cuarenta, como parte de un pequeño proyecto suyo. Lamento no poder ayudarte._

_¿Nunca habló contigo?_

_¿Te refieres a que si escribió en el diario? No, nunca lo hizo. Lo que sé es gracias a las memorias que dejó conmigo, como parte de mi personalidad. Sé que fue a Hogwarts, y que fui creado mientras él estaba allí._

Tuve que releer dos veces la oración por el shock.

_¿Dices que era capaz de crear algo como este diario cuando era aún un alumno? Merlín, debe ser un mago poderoso._

_En efecto,_ las palabras aparecieron rápidamente, orgullosas de mi sorpresa y admiración, y no pude evitar reírme un poquito.  _Lo es._

* * *

Debo admitir que, desde aquél día en Florean Fortescue en el que comencé a escribir en el diario, hasta hoy, una semana después y esperando sentado a que el Hogwarts Express comience su viaje hacia Escocia, mi interés por el señor Riddle no ha disminuido en lo absoluto. Si pudiera cuantificarlo, me atrevería a decir que muy por el contrario, ha incrementado.

Y aunque algunos me puedan calificar de colegiala por admitir a esto, he sufrido de los síntomas de una obsesión parcial. Síntomas manifiestos en anocheceres en los que, con el libro en el regazo, me preguntaría qué clase de persona sería aquél inteligente Riddle, y qué clase de eventos le llevaron a la creación de tan magnífica obra. Es simplemente una admiración profunda por este señor de nombre irónico lo que mueve mi creciente curiosidad, y me confieso ansioso por llegar a Hogwarts, ya no solo excusado por mis amigos o la educación, sino porque es allí donde espero encontrar alguna evidencia de su existencia.

Me gustaría tomarme un momento, si son capaces de perdonarme, para volver un poco atrás en el tiempo y contarles de mis esfuerzos en esta semana que pasó para localizar al escurridizo hechicero.

Aquél día en el que tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con el diario, volví a mi casa con un plan a medio formar. Es sabido que el Ministerio posee una enorme biblioteca en la que guarda copias de viejos periódicos, anuncios y registros de índole pública que cualquier ciudadano puede consultar. Siguiendo el simple (y no necesariamente correcto) razonamiento de que un mago que pintaba tan poderoso como Riddle habría sido objeto de algún tipo de escrutinio público, decidí hacer una visita a la dichosa biblioteca en busca de alguna pista acerca de su paradero. Al día siguiente, y tras mencionárselo al diario (quien por cierto parecía muy divertido ante la situación), visité el Ministerio.

Es en cierta medida conocido que James Potter es un hombre afable y con una habilidad para socializar digna de ser admirada, pero aunque esto en general se ve como una virtud, se debería mencionar más a menudo (y de eso me encargo yo por ser el afectado) que aquello también supone una maldición para su descendencia más tímida (léase  _moi)._ Parece ser que desde que mi querido  _pater_  se retiró de su carrera en el Quidditch profesional, y comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio como un Auror, ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer gente muy diversa. Gente muy diversa que en mi vocabulario significa  _todo el maldito ministerio_.

Desde el guardia de seguridad que revisó mi varita ( _"Disculpa, ¿tú no eres Harry, el hijo del Auror Potter? Woah, luces igual a él. Mándale saludos de mi parte."),_ pasando por una extraña mujer de piel roja y ojos amarillos  _("¡Eres una preciosura igual que tu padre!"),_ un hombre bajito que usaba un sombrero con forma de hongo demasiado grande para su cabeza  _("Cuando seas más grande lucirás exactamente igual, me imagino.")_ y un joven de piel pálida y prominente acné  _("Eres como un mini-Potter. ¿Puedo llamarte así?"),_  todos parecían ser adeptos a brindar una conversación completamente original y que de ninguna forma hacía referencia constante a mi padre porque no tenían nada mejor que decir.

A veces creo que deberían haber considerado ese tipo de conversación avergonzante y que solo está para evitar el silencio incómodo un pecado capital. De esa forma hubiera tenido excusa para lucir apropiadamente abochornado ante sus intentos de corromperme con sus valores morales satánicos.

Merlín, miren de lo que me quejo. Definitivamente he entrado en la edad del pavo.

Así que, logrando sobrevivir los encuentros con los conocidos de mi papá, finalmente me encontré en la masiva biblioteca del Ministerio. Supongo que al darme cuenta que tendría que revisar uno a uno todos los registros que se hallaban allí -y déjenme aclararles a todos aquellos que no han tenido el placer de poder visitar el lugar, que este era simplemente inmenso- mi rostro debe haber reflejado mi frustración; y por suerte un alma piadosa entre las bibliotecarias simpatizó conmigo y se acercó para decirme que podía ayudarme.

\- No eres el primero que entra aquí con esa cara - sonrió la joven-. Todos piensan que lo único que hacemos las bibliotecarias es cuidar los libros, pero también tenemos que encargarnos de organizarlos y poder facilitar el acceso a la información.

\- ¿Tienen hechizos para esas cosas? - pregunté, algo anonadado. Ella se acomodó los lentes y sacó su varita, guiándome entre los pasillos que formaban los estantes.

\- Nosotros  _creamos_  hechizos para esas cosas, como tú le dices. Ahora, - la bibliotecaria se dio vuelta y esperó a que la alcanzase-, dime que quieres buscar. ¿Tienes algún nombre?

\- Si, - dije, aún maravillado de lo fácil que iba a resultar esto-. Tom M. Riddle; no sé el nombre del medio.

La joven sonrió con aprobación, claramente aliviada. Al parecer no recibía muchos visitantes que tuvieran una idea de lo que venían a buscar. Comenzó a mover su varita en un patrón intricado, mientras murmuraba suavemente una larga secuencia de palabras. Había cerrado sus ojos, y la luz verdácea que emitía la varita iluminaba tenuemente sus facciones. Tras unos momentos de ansiosa expectación, volvió a abrir los ojos, su ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo una mueca decepcionada. Me sentí descorazonado por un instante.

\- Lo lamento, al parecer no hay menciones de Tom Riddle en los archivos públicos - al ver mi expresión sonrió suavemente y me puso una mano en el hombro-. ¿Es alguien de tu familia? Pues si lo es puedes hacer una petición para ver cualquier archivo clasificado de primer grado que lo mencione, incluyendo su partida de nacimiento. Solo tienes que presentar una copia de la tuya, en el caso de que sea tu padre, o demostrar que tienes alguna relación consanguínea con él.

\- No, no es un familiar mío - dije, aunque las palabras de la amable bibliotecaria me dieron una idea-. ¿Podría repetir la búsqueda, pero esta vez solo con el apellido?

Pensé que quizás, aunque el hombre parecía no haber jamás existido ante el ojo público, podría encontrar a algún familiar que pudiera guiarme hacia él. La bibliotecaria volvió a sonreír, y repitió el mismo hechizo, tardando considerablemente más que la vez anterior.

\- He encontrado varias copias de los archivos de Azkaban que mencionan a un tal Riddle - dijo al abrir los ojos-. Si bien el caso completo esta archivado y es confidencial, existe un reporte general del caso disponible al público. ¿Quieres que te consiga una copia?

\- Por favor, - dije, visiblemente más animado. La joven me guió de vuelta al centro de la biblioteca; en un mostrador aterrizaban pergaminos y papeles constantemente, como en una danza frenética, volviendo a volar hacia su lugar de origen en cuanto las bibliotecarias terminaran con ellos.

Si bien me alegraba encontrar evidencia de algún Riddle en la historia, el hecho que la información proviniese de Azkaban no me daba una perspectiva muy alentadora. Podría apostar mi colección completa de las obras de Agatha Christie a que el tal Riddle, en caso de haber sido un convicto en la prisión de los magos, estaba seis metros bajo tierra ya.

La joven que me había atendido no tardó más que algunos minutos en convocar los reportes que había encontrado y copiarlos usando un hechizo, y pronto tuve en mis manos la información que deseaba.

\- ¿Tengo que hacer algo más, registrarme en alguna parte o algo? - pregunté, un poco confundido por lo fácil que había resultado el trámite.

\- No, al menos no para los archivos públicos.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, le agradecí por su ayuda y guardé los papeles en el bolso que había llevado. No me gustaría ahorrarme palabras, pero creo que sería innecesario describir mi viaje de vuelta, que tuvo las mismas complicaciones que el de ida.

En este momento me siento ansioso por contarles el resultado de mis pesquisas, que por más nimias que sean, significan una labor deliciosamente detectivesca para mi mente hambrienta por aventuras.

Sentado ya en mi habitación, con mi mamá en la cocina preparando la cena, comencé a leer los reportes, y lo que vi me sorprendió a sobremanera. En las cinco hojas que la amable bibliotecaria me había entregado se describía la causa penal y sentencia de Marvolo y Morfin Gaunt por serios ataques a una familia muggle que residía en Little Hangleton, de apellido Riddle. Descritos como dos hombres altamente violentos con un marcado odio hacia los muggles, su expediente criminal no se limitaba a su ensañamiento con aquella familia, más solo se mencionaba que  _"hacen aparición en las actas BIIHJ - 12356790 y BIIKL - 12345609_   _por repetidas faltas contra el orden y la autoridad, así como por el uso indebido de la magia en presencia de muggles"._

Antes de hablar sobre los Riddle me gustaría echar un poco de luz sobre los Gaunt. Aunque no estaba indicado en las hojas que había conseguido, las tendencias anti-muggle que presentaban me sugerían que era muy probable que aquella fuera una vieja familia de sangre pura. En un momento de inspiración divina se me ocurrió consultar a los retratos que tenemos en la casona. Como buen heredero de una familia de larga tradición mágica, luego de la muerte de mis abuelos mi padre había decidido traerse consigo los retratos de los ancestros que más le agradaban de la mansión familiar de los Potter. Probablemente alguno de ellos, tan versados en las políticas de los sangre puras por su legado histórico, supiese algo de los Gaunt.

Por suerte para mí, y para mi relato, una de mis tatarabuelas parecía conocerlos.

\- Sí, sí, recuerdo a los Gaunt. Más por nombre y por lo que se decía de ellos que por haberlos visto yo misma, querido. Ya en los tiempos de mi madre habían caído en la desgracia y ni se atrevían a asomar su cabeza en los círculos sociales, y para mi época casi todo el mundo los había olvidado.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ellos, abuela? - pregunté.

\- Pues todos sabíamos que eran los últimos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin; Merlín sabe que aquello era lo único que podían ostentar. Sus muchachas, ¡por favor! Mi madre solía decirme que había hipogrifos más bonitos que ellas. Gustaban de hablar entre ellos en esa lengua horrible, el pársel, especialmente enfrente de sus invitados. ¡Qué falta de modales, si las hay!

\- ¿Qué es el pársel? - dije sin darme cuenta. La tatarabuela Potter frunció el ceño, pero luego hizo un gesto con la mano como si me perdonara.

\- Supongo que ya para tu época no debe quedar un solo Gaunt vivo, así que no lo debes saber, pero el pársel es la lengua de las serpientes. Salazar Slytherin es el primer mago que poseyó esa habilidad, y se la pasó a todos sus descendientes. Obviamente que esa obsesión por la pureza de la sangre y por querer mantener esa habilidad dentro de la familia los llevó al incesto, y déjame decirte que eso los llevó también a la ruina. ¡Se casaban entre hermanos! Cada generación era más estúpida que la anterior, y engendraban cada vez más squibs. Una deshonra total, si me preguntas a mí.

Tras pasar otros quince minutos escuchando las opiniones de la mujer sobre el incesto, que llevó luego a una discusión entre los retratos acerca de la pureza de la sangre en la que luego se metió mi madre, volví a mi habitación. Si bien los Gaunt parecían tener una relación por asociación con el Riddle que estaba buscando, fue en parte por curiosidad y en parte por lo que debo todavía contar de los Riddle que me interesé un poco más en ellos de lo que hubiera esperado.

Los Riddle fueron asesinados por Morfin Gaunt en mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro, algunos años después que su padre, Marvolo, fuese condenado a prisión perpetua en Azkaban por motivos desconocidos para mí. Eran una familia de tres, el señor Riddle, su mujer, y su hijo  _Tom Riddle_. Los asesinatos habían sido llevados a cabo mediante el uso de la maldición asesina, un hechizo relativamente difícil de conjurar. Pues, antes de poner sobre la mesa mis dudas, me gustaría citar parte del reporte del caso de Morfin:

_"Es de importancia notar que los Riddle vivían a poca distancia de los Gaunt, y que diariamente transitaban el camino que pasa por el frente de la casa de estos últimos, como ciertos testigos declararon..."_

El reporte indica que Morfin Gaunt se había ensañado con los Riddle por el contacto constante con ellos y su odio hacia los muggles. Es aquí donde debo detenerme un momento para darle cuenta de mis observaciones, querido lector.

Es evidente que el Tom Riddle que estoy buscando es un descendiente directo del muggle del mismo nombre asesinado por Morfin. No es una costumbre extraña el ponerle el mismo nombre a un hijo, aunque si un poco indeseable en mi opinión. Lo siguiente entra ya en el campo de la especulación, pero me viene a la mente las palabras de mi tatarabuela; los Gaunt habían cometido tanto incesto que sus descendientes eran prácticamente squibs. Es entonces que me pregunto cómo había sido capaz Morfin, a quien el reporte caracteriza como un ser de inteligencia muy inferior a la normal, de no solo aprender una maldición tan avanzada como el _Avada Kedavra_ , sino además de tener la magia suficiente como para conjurarla  _tres veces._ Tendría que suponer dos opciones distintas para explicarlo. Podría ser que otra persona fuese la responsable, y que de alguna manera inculpase a Morfin, o podría ser que el inepto mago fuese arrebatado por una furia inmensa, la suficiente como para permitirle utilizar la maldición tres veces seguidas. Me iré un poco por la segunda opción por el tipo de ideas que me sugiere, por el momento.

Es entonces cuando me pregunté qué tipo de situación llevaría a Morfin a actuar de manera tan salvaje, si jamás había adoptado medidas tan drásticas. Admito que normalmente dejo que mi imaginación divague, y que parte de estas especulaciones no son más que eso; tendrán que perdonar si mi naturaleza de escritor sale a la luz. Pero salta entonces el segundo nombre del señor Riddle, aquél que estoy buscando.  _M._  M, como en Morfin, o Marvolo.

Pero me iré un poco por la tangente antes de completar mi idea. Personalmente sospecho que Tom M. Riddle es un sangre mezclada como yo. Si Riddle sr. es su padre, entonces las posibilidades son que su madre haya sido una bruja o una muggle. Pero si bien la cantidad de magos nacidos de muggles es considerable, es porque ha ido en aumento en este último siglo, e incluso en esos casos, la posibilidad de una pareja de muggles engendrando a un niño mágico es sorprendentemente ínfima. Se podría decir que gente como mi madre son  _milagros._ Pero no divagaré. Tengo otro dato importante que puede sostener mi teoría, y es que Riddle sr. no estaba casado al momento de su muerte. Bastante extraño si se considera que era un muggle bastante acaudalado y ya llegando a sus cuarenta.

Ahora bien, si la madre hubiera sido muggle, el hecho de que Riddle sr. le cedió su nombre completo a su hijo indica que no fue ilegítimo; por lo tanto tendría que estar casado. El divorcio era algo muy mal visto en su época, y más en su círculo social. Pero, ahora, si la madre hubiese sido una bruja, tendría más sentido pensar que al enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza el muggle la rechazara. No habría sido la primera vez en la historia.

Con aquello en mente, que Tom M. Riddle podría ser hijo de una bruja y Tom Riddle sr., vuelvo a traer a su atención su segundo nombre. Si el comportamiento de Morfin apunta a un ensañamiento de tipo personal, y aquella M coincide extrañamente con los nombres de ambos Gaunt, entonces se podría suponer la existencia de un tercer miembro de la familia, una bruja.

Morfin había asesinado a los Riddle por haber dejado embarazada a su posible pariente femenino. Conociendo su odio por todo lo muggle, el hecho de que no haya matado a la madre y al hijo también me resulta un misterio.

Es aquello todo cuanto pude hallar en referencia a la familia del señor Riddle. El hecho de que sus supuestos parientes no se encuentren con vida me significa ciertas complicaciones, pero todavía me queda una fuente a la que puedo consultar, y eso son los registros de Hogwarts.

Orgulloso de mi progreso, se lo comuniqué al diario, quien extrañamente se limitó a escribir:

_Eres un niño muy astuto, Harry._

No volvió a contestarme por el resto de la semana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anexo II -** _ _Septiembre 1998. Comienzo de cuarto año en Hogwarts._

Es en este momento que me gustaría volver a tiempo presente. Aquí estoy yo, Harry James Potter, detective extraordinario y futuro escritor de  _best-sellers_ , esperando a mis amigos antes de que el Expreso de Hogwarts parta hacia mi querida escuela. Mientras me revuelvo dentro de mi compartimiento tratando de encontrar el lugar y la posición adecuados para pasar cinco horas viajando, veo a través de la ventana a mis padres hablando con Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Al ver a mi mamá hablando tan animadamente recuerdo el diario una vez más. Es cierto que sería un excelente regalo el presentarle la maravilla que representa el trabajo del señor Riddle, y quizás ella sería capaz de estudiarlo lo suficiente como para averiguar los secretos que busco, pero tendré que pecar de inmaduro señores. Creo que esto es algo que debo hacerlo yo solo.

Y por esa misma razón (y otras más) no le he mencionado nada a mis amigos de mi pequeña búsqueda. Creo que interferirían en mi trabajo (lo digo modestamente), además de que más de una vez han puesto en duda mis maravillosas dotes detectivescas. Pero no me dejen hablar mal de mis amigos, que de eso se encargarán ellos mismos.

La puerta del compartimiento en el que me hallaba se abrió cuidadosamente, y el sonido de los pasos suaves sobre el tapete que recubría el suelo del vagón reveló enseguida la identidad de mi nuevo acompañante, que para permitirme una corrección, no tenía nada de nuevo.

\- Hola Harry - no era nadie más ni nadie menos que mi mejor amigo, Neville Longbottom.

\- ¡Hola, Neville! Tu abuela te largó más temprano este verano - comenté, volviendo mi rostro hacia él. El pobre chico, alma tímida si las hay, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinar su cuerpo para saludar a la temible señora Longbottom por la ventana. Me recliné en mi asiento para darle más espacio, escuchando vagamente fragmentos de su conversación.

-... y pídele a los elfos que te corten el pelo si es necesario, por favor Neville, que la última vez volviste pareciendo un vagabundo; ¡y tus padres no hacen nada...!

Quizás no sea necesario remarcar en lo pedante que podía llegar a ser la mujer cuando entraba en su modo de abuela. Neville se limitó a decirle que sí a todo lo que ella decía, mucho más acostumbrado que yo a sus reproches, y finalmente se despidió con un avergonzante beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento, - dijo cuando volvió a sentarse en el asiento enfrente mío-. Pero ya sabes como es.

\- Y como eres tú - respondí-. Mi papá sacó los retratos de la abuela de la casa el verano pasado porque ya no aguantaba más los gritos que pegábamos cuando nos poníamos a discutir.

Neville agachó la cabeza ante mi comentario, pero no le dí mucha importancia. Siempre había sido alguien que se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente, y por más vergüenza que le diera a veces, era algo que yo no creía que pudiera cambiar. Simplemente no existía tal cosa como un Neville corajudo (lo que me hace preguntarme qué bebió el Sombrero Seleccionador para ponerlo en Gryffindor, pero lo mismo se podría decir de mí).

\- ¿Sabes si Hermione ya subió al tren? - preguntó luego de unos minutos.

\- No creo que pueda cambiar su costumbre de llegar aquí una hora antes sin sufrir una aneurisma - le respondí con una sonrisa-. Además me ha dicho que la han nombrado Prefecta, así que supongo que estará recorriendo el tren abusando de su autoridad.

\- No crees que ella haría algo así... ¿verdad?

\- Sería como si los elfos domésticos pidieran un sueldo, Neville.

Mi compañero y yo nos entretuvimos mirando a los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos mientras esperábamos a que el tren marchase. No pasó mucho antes de que los silbatos comenzaran a sonar, y el humo blanco de la locomotora se volviera tan denso y abundante que apenas dejaba ver el andén. Mis padres se habían ido un tanto después de que Neville saludara a su abuela, pero no me preocupaba el no haber tenido una despedida digna de lágrimas con mi padre corriendo el tren hasta el final del andén mientras este comienza a andar. Habíamos desayunado juntos y nos despedimos una vez que mi papá me ayudó a subir mi baúl al tren; ya tenía catorce años, y me hubiera sentido un poco tonto pegándome a mis padres como lo suelen hacer otros niños.

No que yo fuera un niño, por supuesto. Creo que el término "preadolescente" me queda mejor.

Fue entonces, entre la humareda blanca y el sonido distante de la locomotora que arrancaba, que el tren partió hacia las lejanas tierras de Escocia. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Neville sacaba un libro de su mochila, y sentí el extraño impulso de tomar el diario del señor Riddle y ostentar de él. Las tapas, recubiertas en cuero negro al igual que mi peculiar libro, parecían nuevas y relucientes, y su olor no se parecía en nada al olor mustio y viciado que desprendía el diario.

Por un fugaz momento, pensé en contarle todo a Neville; pero sabía que me tendría que aguantar todo el relato observando el intento de mi honesto amigo de fingir interés por lo que dijera. Y es que, si bien no es que el chico es reacio a mis monólogos, sabía bien que él tenía un cierto gusto por viajar en silencio, con la compañía de un buen libro. Su afable carácter le impedía decirlo directamente, por miedo a sonar como un a un maleducado, pero él jamás había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones.

Aún así, me limité a encarar la conversación básica que repetíamos todos los años.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes esta vez para leer?

\- Es un libro sobre los ciclos reproductores de las plantas acuáticas del caribe, y sus propiedades mágicas, -me respondió con una sonrisa, ya esperando nuestra pequeña rutina-. ¿Piensas escribir algo hoy?

Y de hecho, aunque no lo había planeado, realmente si pensaba escribir. En el diario de Tom Riddle, eso es. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que hoy me respondería de nuevo. Después de todo, día como hoy eran particulares en su propia manera; y, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar el año tratando de resolver un misterio?

\- Si, si -respondí, consciente de la pausa en la que contemplé mis pensamientos-. Compré un cuaderno nuevo. Debo llenarlo lo antes posible.

Neville volvió a sonreírme, y se enfrascó en su libro. Sabiendo que de ahora en más, y al menos hasta que Hermione se dignara a dar una vuelta por el compartimiento, los dos nos envolveríamos en el silencio, suspiré y saqué el diario.

Colocándolo suavemente sobre mi falda, lo contemplé por un minuto. Admito que sentía un poco de miedo por escribir; las dudas invadían mi mente. ¿Y qué si, por alguna extraña razón, el encontrar parte de su pasado había provocado que la magia del diario se bloqueara o se perdiera? El señor Riddle podría haber incluido alguna especie de seguro para evitar que el diario revelara sus secretos. ¿Y si, en lo que yo consideraba un día especial, el diario volvía a fallarme? Era un tema de temer la desesperanza.

Es un poco tonto, pero quiero que comprendan que el misterio que representaba aquél objeto era muy importante para mí. Ah, así jamás llegaré a ningún lado, pensé. Entre las vagas dudas y el ajeno sentido de confianza que sentía en ese momento, tomé mi lapicera muggle y abrí el diario.

_Hoy empiezo mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, Tom. No me arruines mi primer día, háblame._

Tras un momento en el que contuve mi respiración, noté con alivio que las elegantes curvas características de la escritura del diario volvían a aparecer lentamente.

_No sabía que era tan importante para ti._

Un poco más animado, subí los pies al asiento que tenía al lado y me apoyé contra la ventana del compartimiento, poniéndome cómodo para comenzar la conversación.

 _No lo eres_ , escribí.  _Pero representas algo importante para mí._

 _Un enigma, ¿no es así, Harry?,_ respondió.  _¿Me ves como un cadáver a examinar, un código a descifrar? Eres tan curioso, y en ciertas cosas, te pareces tanto a mí._

_No me vengas con el viejo cuento de que la curiosidad mató al gato._

_Oh, no, Harry. Me conoces mejor que eso. He dicho que soy curioso, y soy un gato de siete vidas; mi curiosidad no me ha matado porque la muerte no sabe dónde encontrarme. Jamás lo sabe con la gente lo suficientemente curiosa._

Dejé por un momento la lapicera flotar por encima de la hoja. Algunos diálogos de Tom eran decididamente extraños, y aquella anormalidad en la forma en la que se expresaba había estado presente desde el día en que había comprado el diario. Había reflexionado mucho sobre las razones que llevarían al señor Riddle a perpetrar semejante acto mágico, y entre todas las posibilidades había una que con insistencia flotaba en mi mente a toda hora.

 _Dime, Tom,_ escribí con cuidado.  _Tú no eres un simple personaje creado por Tom Riddle. Hablas como si fueras humano, como si supieras lo que es tener un cuerpo. He escuchado de encantamientos capaces de lograrlo, pero aún así me parece muy raro que tu creador hubiera hecho esto... dime, tú eres las memorias del señor Riddle, ¿no es así?_

Las palabras tardaron en aparecer, pero en cuanto lo hicieron parecían escritas con ligereza, con una sutil satisfacción.

_Ah, el gato salta de nuevo de la cornisa, y cae sobre terreno fértil. Debería sentir miedo de que me conozcas tan bien con tan pocas palabras._

_Veo que tenía razón. Sabes donde está tu creador, tu yo del presente, entonces. No piensas decírmelo._

_Vamos, Harry, insultaría tu astucia si lo hiciera._

Sonreí al leer sus palabras. Insultar mi astucia, qué caballero.

_Creo que la razón por la que existes, Tom, es porque el señor Riddle no quiere ser olvidado. Tal vez tengas razón, somos parecidos. Yo tampoco quiero ser olvidado, y por eso escribo. Es como si él con sus memorias y yo con mis palabras nos convirtiéramos en un pedacito de eternidad._

_Va más allá de ser parte de una eternidad, Harry. Es una dominación total del poder que derrota todos los poderes, de la mano negra que corrompe todas las cosas habidas y por haber, es una conquista sobre la muerte. Tú y yo queremos eso, en cierta forma._

_Pero la inmortalidad no existe. Puedes alargar tu vida, pero tarde o temprano mueres. Es algo que todo ser debe aceptar._

_No me mientas, Harry, ¿realmente a tu edad has aceptado la muerte? Tu curiosidad te lo impide; siempre vas a querer saber más, lograr más, y toda una vida te va a parecer insuficiente. Creo que lo que debes aceptar es tu miedo... tu miedo a morir y perderte todas las cosas que puedes hacer en vida._

_Pero eso es natural; vivimos y tenemos que morir, esa es nuestra naturaleza._

_Esa es la naturaleza del iluso, Harry. Tu y yo somos seres con magia; ¿acaso no has visto las maravillas de lo que es capaz tu poder? ¿Por qué, teniendo a tu disposición aquello que hace lo imposible posible, deberías atenerte a las reglas impuestas por aquellos que no gozan de esto?_

_¿Por qué dejas que el cielo sea el límite, Harry?_

No supe qué responderle.

* * *

Aunque ciertamente provocadoras, las palabras de Tom dejaron en mi mente un eco persistente que necesitaba acallar. Mis ojos, aparentemente mirando las páginas del libro, se enfocaban en algo más allá de las páginas. Como si la magia del curioso artefacto estuviera pendiente de mis pensamientos, ni una palabra me distrajo en aquella silenciosa contemplación. Había en mí un deseo por frenar los pensamientos frenéticos que danzaban sin armonía en mi cabeza, más al mismo tiempo buscaba encontrarle un sentido satisfactorio a las palabras de aquél personaje.

En varios sentidos buscaban desbordarse las corrientes de mis ideas, pero la palabra «personaje» me obligó a concentrarme en un dato curioso, y al mismo tiempo, perturbador.

_Tom era una memoria._

Creo que sería tarea de un genial escritor poder expresarles en este momento todas las razones por las que aquella oración resulta simplemente  _hereje_ a las ideas de la magia convencional; estaría en necesidad de capacidades que al momento carezco de poder transmitirles con absoluta certeza el sentimiento de temor al pensar en ello. Y es que, mis queridos confidentes, existen tantas razones por las que eso roza el tabú, lo imposible.

Aquello que me resultaba tan curioso e inocente como el proyecto de un adolescente excepcional ahora daba un giro hacia el terreno de lo absolutamente bizarro. _Una memoria_. Un conjunto de ellas, para ser exactos, el conjunto que hacía toda la vida hasta el momento de la creación del diario. A diferencia de los pensaderos, los cuales eran dispositivos en los cuales se guardaban las memorias sin establecer entre ellas ninguna conexión coherente, o de los retratos, en los cuales las memorias daban forma a la personalidad del retratado, aquél diario estaba consciente. Reconocía nuevas personas y las integraba al conjunto de experiencias ya existentes, como si  _viviera_.

No me tilden de pretencioso si estimo que muchos de ustedes no conocen, ya sea por falta de interés o por darlo por sentado, la verdadera naturaleza de los encantamientos detrás de un retrato. Mi obsesión por deshilvanar este misterio es en parte por curiosidad y por las aplicaciones prácticas, pero también resulta eco de un interés anterior por los retratos mágicos, cosa que no he tenido la ocasión de mencionar previamente. Fue en mi primer año en Hogwarts en la que dos elementos me llevaron a estudiar durante los siguientes dos años todo cuanto pudiera en relación con estas singulares pinturas; la elaborada animación de los cuadros que veía por primera vez en el castillo (en casa no los había tan vivos, ni tan expresivos), y la lectura del clásico de Wilde,  _El Retrato de Dorian Gray._

Curiosamente, aquél libro también tocaba el deseo de la inmortalidad del que Tom había hablado tan fervientemente, pero aquello es algo de lo que me ocuparé más tarde.

Luego de la confesión de Tom, mis especulaciones acerca de los tipos de magia involucrados en la creación del diario se encaminaron en el sendero de los retratos animados de Hogwarts. Como mencioné anteriormente, en estos las memorias sirven de base para establecer la personalidad del homenajeado; pero existen ciertas limitaciones que el público general ignora respecto a este proceso. Primero y principal, que el cuadro no es capaz de almacenar información nueva. Puede estar hecho para reconocer auras mágicas específicas, como las pertenecientes a los directores de Hogwarts en el caso de los retratos que pueblan la oficina del director, o las de los descendientes del retratado en el caso de las pinturas familiares. Mucha de la información que no está encantado para almacenar se pierde al poco tiempo. Segundo, son fácilmente influenciables si no se los protege de la manera adecuada, por lo tanto no suelen moverse con frecuencia. La magia que anima a los retratos es muy delicada, y el contacto con otros encantamientos puede llegar a hacer que desaparezca o sea absorbida. Tercero y último, no son capaces de simpatizar con aquellos con los que interactúen. Si bien es posible que puedan reconocer emociones simples como la furia o la felicidad, aquellas que se desarrollan a un nivel más profundo pasan desapercibidas por los personajes retratados.

Como son capaces de intuir, Tom desafía cada una de estas restricciones. Es algo que jamás he visto antes, ni siquiera mencionado en algún libro, y en cierta manera aquello me asombra y me asusta. Quizás el entonces joven Riddle compartió la misma obsesión que yo por este tipo de encantamientos, y decidió experimentar un poco en búsqueda del recuerdo perfecto. Del retrato más humano que pueda existir. Un paso hacia la inmortalidad por la que el diario parece sentir tanta pasión.

Esto produce en mí la más absoluta fascinación. Por las ideas, por la persona. Estoy más determinado que nunca a encontrar al Riddle de carne y hueso, al hombre detrás de esta maravilla mágica.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. En aquél momento el compartimiento parecía desdibujarse ante mis ojos distraídos, y Neville era una sombra lejana ubicada al comienzo del túnel en cuyas oscuras profundidades me encontraba, en camino al País de las Maravillas. Mi conejo era Tom, y el pastel que pedía que lo comiera era mi pluma, suspendida sobre el diario. Pensé en escribir algo, cualquier cosa, como para asegurarme de que todo aquello todavía seguía allí y yo todavía estaba en busca de aquél misterio. Pero nada me venía a la mente.

Me pasé una mano por mis cabellos ya alborotados, y desde el rabillo de mis ojos noté que Neville sonreía. Miré primero su libro y luego su rostro rollizo, y noté con algo de asombro el señalador apostado hacia la mitad del texto. Lo había cerrado por el momento, y descansaba cómodamente sobre sus rodillas.

\- Creo que la señora del carrito está por pasar - me dijo, mientras miraba con interés mi diario-. Qué raro, no has escrito nada.

Instintivamente cerré la tapa del libro sin despegar los ojos de mi amigo, quien se ruborizó al pensar que su curiosidad me había ofendido.

\- Lo siento, pensé que...

\- No, está bien - lo interrumpí. Realmente no sabía porqué había actuado así, muchas veces había compartido mis escritos con Neville, incluso aquellos sin terminar-. ¿Quieres que salga yo a comprar?

Eso lo hizo olvidarse de su vergüenza al instante, y negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba el dinero que su abuela le había dejado para el viaje. Recordé de pronto las monedas que mis propios padres me habían dado para gastar en comida, y dejé el diario sobre el asiento mientras me reclinaba a hurgar en mi mochila, en búsqueda de mi monedero. Luego de encontrar la pequeña bolsa de cuero que mi padrino me había regalado para mi cumpleaños unos años atrás, guardé el diario celosamente al fondo de mi bolso.

\- Aquí está - anunció Neville mientras se levantaba torpemente. Le seguí a un paso más lento, saliendo detrás de él del compartimiento para encontrarnos con la regordeta vendedora, Esther.

\- ¿Qué desean comprar, queridos? - preguntó a modo de saludo, sonriéndonos con aquella boca de dientes disparejos.

Neville comenzó a señalar lo que parecía el carrito entero, y decidí dejarlo a su suerte mientras pensaba en lo que iba a comprar. Aunque no era un entusiasta de lo dulce, a momentos tenía mis arranques, y prefería estar preparado para cuando me viniera el antojo.

\- Por Merlín, Longbottom, ¿es que no te dan de comer en tu casa? - una voz se anunció sin preámbulo. Sin necesidad de darme vuelta, supe inmediatamente por aquella manera de arrastrar las palabras tan peculiar y molesta que detrás mío estaba Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin que iba al mismo año que yo.

\- Siempre le han gustado los dulces - comenté, mientras veía las orejas de mi compañero ponerse rojas. Él hizo como si no hubiera escuchado mientras le pagaba a Esther.

\- Se nota - dijo con un aire de desprecio el rubio, mirando el cuerpo de Neville de arriba a bajo. Su snobismo constante, aunque chocante al principio, a esta altura ya me parecía algo ridículo y cómico, digno de un niño más que de un joven de catorce años. Pero así era Draco Malfoy, y si Neville pecaba de tímido y yo de pretencioso a veces, este pecaba de niño de mamá sin miedo.

Pero soy un caballero, señores y señoritas. Como a mi no me mandan a cantar los defectos de mis allegados, las serenatas me las canto a mi mismo en la ducha. Ya habíamos tenido un tiempo en el que nuestras diferencias eran muchas y fuertes, pero Draco y yo habíamos pasado esa etapa en segundo año. Ciertamente no era mi persona favorita ni yo la suya, pero habíamos aprendido a actuar como adultos.

\- ¿Piensas comprar algo, Malfoy? Hazlo antes que yo. Todavía no me decido - le dije, aparentemente pasando de alto su comentario.

El rubio asintió secamente con la cabeza, e hizo su pedido. Alcé una ceja ante la cantidad de dulces que el Slytherin había comprado. Él pareció notar mi gesto, pues rápidamente dijo:

\- A Pansy Parkinson y a Millicent Bulstrode se les ocurrió dar una especie de «fiesta de reunión» en los compartimientos que elegimos, así que me mandaron a comprar la comida.

Sonreí burlonamente, y pedí mis dulces antes de contestarle.

\- Procura no comer muchos, a ver si pierdes la figura, Draco - lo miré apreciativamente de arriba a bajo, y noté con no poca diversión como el rubio se ruborizaba. Interesante. Me dirigió una mirada escandalizada y resopló algo que no llegué a escuchar, antes de marcharse rápidamente. Con una sonrisa y un saludo, me despedí de la señora del carrito, quien siguió con su camino.

* * *

De no haber conocido a Hermione Granger como tenía el gusto de hacerlo, hubiera pensado que su repentina aparición en nuestro compartimiento se debía única y exclusivamente a la gran cantidad de dulces que ocupaban el asiento junto a Neville. Pero como si inconscientemente quisiese darme la razón, y demostrarles a ustedes que mi palabra es verdad, la prefecta de Ravenclaw miró con desdén la pila de brillantes envoltorios al entrar suavemente a nuestro compartimiento.

\- Vas a conseguir que se te pudra la boca si sigues así, Neville - dijo frunciendo el ceño y sentándose junto a mí. Aunque el pobre chico apenas entendía la profesión de los padres de nuestra amiga, yo comprendía perfectamente que parte de la repulsión que Hermione sentía por los dulces nacía de su testimonio directo de los pacientes que visitaban a sus padres, odontólogos.

\- Pensé que era una falta de respeto regañarle a Neville antes de saludar - comenté mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra la ventana. Noté como sus labios se fruncían al ver mis zapatillas sobre el asiento, y dejé escapar una pequeña risita-. Cada día te pareces más a McGonagall.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - dijo, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de terciopelo negro que recubría los cómodos asientos-. Estoy muerta... ayer me quedé repasando el libro de Pociones y apenas pude dormir.

\- Pero si ya lo sabes de memoria...- comentó Neville.

\- Eso no es cierto - Hermione frunció el ceño-. No me acordaba de las propiedades de algunas pociones. No quiero empezar el año sacándome un uno porque no leí el libro adecuadamente.

Ah, Hermione. Era exasperante, y extrañamente querible, aquél obsesivo consumo de información. Mi amiga sentía un amor profundo por la palabra escrita, y una pasión por aprender todo lo que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle. Al mismo tiempo, sus altas calificaciones eran menester para su paz mental, pues la única forma que tenía de corroborar que su estudio no era en vano era sacarse buenas notas en el colegio.

\- Relájate, Hermione - le dije, mientras abría un paquete de grageas Bertie Bott-. ¿Quieres?

La inteligente hechicera rechazó los caramelos:

\- Gracias, pero ya he comido en el compartimiento de los prefectos - aquello pareció hacerle recordar algo particularmente agradable, pues su rostro se iluminó y una gran sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios-. Eso me recuerda que no me han felicitado todavía.

\- Es tu culpa. Tú fuiste la que entró hecha una fiera.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Felicitaciones, Hermione - Neville cortó el gran discurso que la hechicera estaba a punto de dar para defenderse. Sonreí, estando ya acostumbrado a la dinámica de nuestro pequeño grupito, y copié a Neville, felicitándola.

\- Gracias, Neville - dijo, mirándome mal. Cualquiera fuese el efecto que ella quisiese provocar en mí (y les puedo asegurar que con mucha maña intentaba asustarme con sus rabias femeninas), mucho mal no me hizo.

Dejé que Neville condujera la charla por caminos más amenos, y pronto estuvimos hablando acerca de nuestras vacaciones. Los padres de Hermione, quienes para ustedes me remitiré a explicar que son una especie de sanadores de dientes muggles, gustaban de vacacionar en la Europa exótica, y no era raro que la hechicera nos enviara cartas en el verano que por sí mismas hubieran comprendido la mitad de cualquier libro de historia que hablara de Europa del este.

Neville, por otra parte, raramente se movía más allá de la vieja mansión del señor Longbottom, actualmente perteneciente a su abuela. No que a él le molestara, por supuesto. Desde que la salud de su madre comenzó a declinar luego de nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, ni él ni su familia volvieron a ser los mismos. El padre, por lo que tengo entendido, se dedicó a trabajar día y noche, incapaz de contener la tristeza de una mujer que sufría el peor de todos los tipos de enfermedades. Su abuela se hizo cargo de él, y Neville voluntariamente se fue a vivir con ella.

Es por esta voluntaria reclusión que habla poco y nada en sus cartas de sus vacaciones; prefiere hablarnos de plantas y especimenes (a veces de su abuela), dejando la impresión de que existe un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza por lo que le ha pasado a su familia. O quizás no lo quiere aceptar, pero quién soy yo para decirlo. Neville, a pesar de ser una de las personas más dóciles y amables que puedas encontrar, protege sus secretos con celo. Mucho de lo que sé de él me lo ha comentado mi madre en plan de conventillo (normalmente cuando me hace limpiar la casa).

\- Ya estamos llegando - anunció Hermione mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse a lo lejos-. Será mejor que vuelva con el resto de los prefectos.

La castaña nos dirigió una cálida sonrisa y pidió que no nos metiésemos en problemas.

\- Somos unos chicos tranquilos - le dije mientras me ajustaba mi corbata. Con un asentimiento de su cabeza se fue, dejándonos que nos cambiáramos para el banquete de bienvenida.

Otro año en Hogwarts empezaba, y no crean que les miento si les digo que tengo un extraño presentimiento. Si, siento que algo está por pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

AnexoIII-(?)

Gran parte de los manuscritos se perdieron en el incendio de la Noche de los Lamentos. Páginas 14-134 completamente perdidas. Extractos de páginas 60, 78-81, 85 y 90-100 parcialmente legibles. A continuación se incluyen los escritos recuperados en orden numérico. (N.T.)

[Página 60 del original]

"... [las conversaciones] con Tom siempre me dejaban extrañamente agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. En lo que habíamos hablado, Tom, o más bien aquél fantasma del señor Riddle, me había demostrado ser una personalidad fuerte, siempre predispuesta al choque y a defender sus convicciones de una manera tan deliciosamente intelectual y sutil, que no cesaba de provocar los más honestos sentimientos de admiración en mí. Mucho es de lo que hablamos en el poco tiempo en el que llevábamos juntos, y es por respeto a ustedes que no transcribo cada una de nuestras conversaciones; no quiero aburrirlos con detalles innecesarios. Sin embargo, me veo también obligado a compartir mis impresiones acerca del lado más indeseado, si se me permite, de este peculiar personaje. Es que entre líneas y escritos mi mente curiosa meditaba con tenacidad acerca de las palabras que aquellas memorias me dirigían, y con más insistencia se me presentaban cada vez los signos de aquello que, en vida del adolescente Tom M. Riddle habrá representado sus diversos defectos.

Si bien en parte me veo obligado a depender de la información que esté dispuesto a darme, noté poco a poco la predisposición del diario para deslizar mentiras entre dudosas verdades. Es aquella actitud la que me hace nuevamente dudar acerca de la veracidad de todas las suposiciones en las que apoyo mi teoría del origen del señor Riddle; y aunque reconozco que en el fondo, dudar del valor de verdad de aquellos dichos sin suficientes datos disponibles para confirmarlos o negarlos no me llevaría a ningún lado por el momento, encuentro excusas de mi comportamiento en mi imaginación paranoica.

Es también digno de notar la confianza con la que el diario lleva a cabo sus monólogos más extremistas; algo que ustedes leyeron por si mismos minutos atrás, y si bien aquello da la pauta de un excelente orador, también es signo de una personalidad arrogante y algo controladora. Sumado a su evidente intelectualismo, intuyo que Tom, al menos en sus años de estudiante, habría resultado un excelente prefecto.

Quizás por esa línea debería continuar mis [investigaciones]..."

[Páginas 78-81 del original]

"(...) en parte ha sido gracias a la suerte. Si bien no soy un adepto a creer en ella, ni en ninguna otra fuerza misteriosa que no pueda invocar a través de mi varita, fue gracias a encontrarme en el momento justo en el lugar indicado que obtuve preciosa información para mi cruzada. Es cierto que, durante el incidente con Smith, no pensara más que en las consecuencias a corto plazo; pero ya distanciado de aquello, y poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, me veo privilegiado con una visión más completa del suceso.

Basta decir de todo esto que Smith dejó correr su boca más allá de dónde le convenía en presencia mía, y pronto me encargué de enseñarle que nunca es la idea más provechosa el burlarse de un auror enfrente de su hijo. Por supuesto que las autoridades pertinentes (McGonagall) no encontraron todo el asunto muy razonable, y es entonces que me encontré en detención con Filch al día siguiente, en la sala de trofeos.

Debo decir en mi defensa, si es que acaso consideran que soy una persona violenta, es que no suelo reaccionar así ante los comentarios fuera de lugar de un don nadie. Por más que lleve el escudo de Gryffindor en mis túnicas -junto con toda la reputación de una casa sobre mis hombros- soy un mago más bien tranquilo. Lo mío es la palabra, no la acción. Pero siempre existe un contexto, y en este caso me veía perturbado por una ligera depresión al ver frustrados mis intentos de buscar información del misterioso Riddle en la biblioteca de la escuela. Si bien ya me esperaba no encontrar ningún libro de su autoría, no contaba con que los registros de alumnos fuesen privados. Las primeras semanas luego de haber empezado el año las había pasado tratando de encontrar alguna pista que me permitiera evadir la prohibición, pero sin éxito. Ya para el mes de Noviembre no había nada que supiera de él que no lo hubiera hecho cuando puse un pie en el castillo a principios de Septiembre.

Es en esa nota que me remitiré a describir la inmensa sorpresa que sentí al encontrarme cara a cara con un trofeo a nombre de Tom M. Riddle mientras cumplía con mi detención. Casi mecánicamente me dediqué a cumplir con mi trabajo hasta que, distraídamente leí el nombre del homenajeado mientras pulía uno de los premios por servicios especiales a la escuela. Mis ojos se deben de haber agrandado de una manera poco digna, y estoy convencido que debo de haber dejado mi boca abierta un tiempo más largo de lo habitual, pero en ese momento estaba cegado por la felicidad. Y es que, señores y señoritas, hasta ese momento no había tenido prueba fehaciente de la concurrencia del señor Riddle al colegio (o incluso de su existencia) más que la palabra del diario (y qué mentiroso que puede llegar a ser Tom), así que debo decir que al menos yo no encuentro mi reacción exagerada. Este fue un gran paso, sin duda.

Con una energía que yo no creía posible poseer luego de un día de Transfiguración y doble Pociones, busqué por todo el salón alguna repetición del nombre que buscaba. La suerte una vez más me sonrió, y en el registro de Prefectos y Premios Anuales encontré su nombre nuevamente, galardonado con ambos honores. Lo que es más importante, sin embargo, es que ya tenía una fecha exacta de su paso por Hogwarts, y en consecuencia, de su nacimiento. Me serviría para descartar o darle más credibilidad a mis previas averiguaciones de su familia.

Puedo decir entonces, que habiendo sido Prefecto a partir de su quinto año en mil novecientos cuarenta y tres, Tom Riddle nació en el veintiocho. Tom Riddle Sr. y sus padres fueron asesinados el año siguiente a su primera condecoración, en el cuarenta y cuatro. El mismo año en el que Tom gana su premio por servicios especiales a la escuela.

Es, sin duda, un suceso de lo más peculiar el que Tom haya recibido tal distinción el mismo año en el que su supuesto padre fue asesinado. El ataque se produjo durante en el verano, momento en el que he de suponer, en caso de que Tom haya vivido con su "familia paterna", que estaba presente en la casa donde vivían las víctimas. De haber sido así, me pregunto qué habrá sucedido exactamente como para evitar que él usara su magia para impedir los asesinatos. Alguien tan inteligente como él debe haber sabido que estaría en todo su derecho al defenderse con su magia ante alguien con las intenciones de Gaunt. Aunque si Tom hubiera ya conocido para esa época a la familia de su supuesta madre (todo esto asumiendo que mi teoría de su madre siendo una Gaunt es verdadera) quizás podría explicar su comportamiento como una parálisis momentánea en una situación de extrema perturbación psicológica. No es fácil, después de todo, enfrentarse a una parte de la familia con tanta violencia.

Haber presenciado la muerte de su familia paterna quizás explique con creces la obsesión de Tom por la inmortalidad. Podría suponer que una situación así lo llevase a crear un objeto como el diario en busca de cualquier tipo de vida eterna.

Pero la parte más lógica de mi cerebro me advierte en contra de toda esta especulación. Son solo corazonadas, y debo tener cuidado de no convertirlas en hechos reales en mi mente. Existen grandes interrogantes todavía, y debo tratar de confirmarlos antes de especular todavía más sobre lo poco que sé. Por eso es que, en un arrebato de genialidad, pensé en preguntarle a los docentes más antiguos de esta escuela por Tom. Después de todo, habiendo sido un alumno tan destacado, su nombre no debe de haber desaparecido de los recuerdos escolares como su persona parece haberlo hecho de los registros oficiales.

Con no poca picardía, intenté sacarle algo de información a Filch, pero él dice (...)."

[Página 85 del original]

"... y por más que cualquier ex-alumno de Hogwarts diga que la iluminación en tales lugares sea insuficiente, mi vista es aguda, y las perlas de sudor que se formaron en la frente de Slughorn no eran un fragmento de mi activa imaginación. Una tarde de doble Pociones en la que el más mínimo de los pensamientos conseguía distraerme, y allí estaba yo en aquél momento, atento a la más mínima reacción por parte del hombre. Sabía, por parte de mi madre y luego de una extensa carta en la que me nombraba a todos los profesores que, según lo que ella sabía, habían trabajado en Hogwarts desde hacía más de cincuenta años, que él había tenido a Tom Riddle como alumno. Con las condecoraciones de Tom, estaba seguro que el hombre lo habría hecho unirse al Slug Club, sobre todo siendo Jefe de Slytherin, casa a la que perteneció el misterioso hechicero. Es por eso que su reacción me pareció muy particular, no solo por los obvios signos de un mal mentiroso, sino también por la magnitud de un cierto sentimiento palpable en el aire viciado de las mazmorras.

Miedo. Slughorn se frotaba las manos sudadas de manera nerviosa, casi espasmódica. Sus ojos me miraban con cierta desesperación, casi rogando que no le hiciera contestar mi pregunta. Sus hombros lucían tensos, listos para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

El nombre de Tom Riddle, en aquél lugar, parecía una maldición, y de pronto sentí como si mi curiosidad se hubiese topado con un monstruo oscuro, muy peligroso.

\- ¿Entonces, no sabe nada de Tom Riddle, señor? - le repetí la pregunta.

\- ¡No!... quiero decir, no conozco a nadie de ese nombre, Potter - dijo, sus ojos yendo de un lado a otro. Parecía temer a una presencia invisible, y cuando pensé que iba a echarme del aula, se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros, diciendo en voz baja:

\- Déjalo así, Potter. Tom Riddle no existe.

Me dejé llevar por su figura corpulenta hasta la salida del aula..."

[Páginas 90-100 del original]

"... y sin embargo, no podía asegurarme de cómo había llegado a esto. Malfoy y yo jamás habíamos sido los mejores amigos, pero habíamos dejado nuestra enemistad atrás hacía ya mucho tiempo. Quizás podría decirse que con la ola de redadas que el Ministerio de Magia había impulsado en los últimos meses en los hogares tradicionalmente asociados a la práctica de magia oscura Malfoy habíase sentido cada vez más y más presionado. Si así fuere, realmente no lo culparía de actuar como un idiota frente al hijo de uno de los aurores más conocidos del Ministerio.

McGonagall, sin embargo, quería tener una charla conmigo, preocupada ante mis criminales incidencias en el último año.

\- Estoy francamente sorprendida, señor Potter - me dijo una vez que me sentó enfrente de su escritorio en la oficina que ocupaba-. A diferencia de su padre, jamás hemos tenido ningún tipo de problemas con usted. Siempre ha sido un excelente estudiante con un comportamiento intachable, pero ya es la cuarta vez en el año que lo debo llamar a mi oficina por un ataque contra un estudiante. Y es que no son simples peleas - McGonagall debe haber visto mi intento de explicación en camino y como profesora con experiencia que es, lo detuvo a tiempo-. Está usando un tipo de magia muy ligada al combate, señor Potter. Es como si realmente quisiera lastimar a sus compañeros, y por cuestiones relativamente pequeñas.

Sus ojos, normalmente severos e inteligentes, parecían reflejar una profunda preocupación que realmente me conmovió. Pero honestamente, no sentía que hubiera hecho ningún mal, pues en cada una de las cuatro ocasiones había sido provocado. Y en el momento menos oportuno, si tuviera que añadir.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Harry?-me preguntó, sus manos entrelazadas-. Desde el comienzo del año que noto que te has distanciado de tus amigos, y apenas hablas con tus compañeros.

\- Hermione está ocupada con sus OWLs y sus deberes como prefecta - me apresuré a responder-. No quiero molestarla mucho. Y Neville se la pasa con Finnigan y Thomas, a quienes honestamente, profesora, no puedo aguantar.

\- Estoy segura que no les importará pasar al menos una tarde contigo, Potter. Para alguien de tu edad, no es saludable pasar tanto tiempo sin socializar.

Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, aunque traté de que no pareciera de que me estaba burlando de ella. Después de todo, ella no sabía de Tom. Estoy segura que la comunicación por escrito también cuenta como socializar.

\- Así eran las cosas cuando era niño, profesora. No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado.

McGonagall frunció los labios en su más conocido gesto, aquél que claramente decía "esto no me gusta, y te vas a enterar de ello". Supuse que nuevamente me iban a asignar detención, aunque estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento se iban a cansar de mis transgresiones y me amenazarían con la expulsión. Por suerte, todavía me quedaban un par de gotas hasta llegar a aquella que rebalsaría el vaso.

\- Te encargarás de ayudar a Hagrid con sus tareas los siguientes tres fines de semana, y por el momento tienes suspendidas tus salidas a Hogsmeade. Espero no tener que verle de nuevo en esta situación, señor Potter. Usted no es así. Le notificaré a su madre de su detención, como es debido.

Fruncí el ceño ante la suspensión de mis excursiones al pueblo mágico que se encontraba cerca del castillo. Si bien no era algo que esperaba con ansias, proveía de un interesante corte a mi rutina en el colegio. Suponía, sin embargo, que luego de tres detenciones algo de esta naturaleza era razonable. Me levanté para irme entonces, cuando recordé que había algo que debía preguntarle a McGonagall.

\- Disculpe profesora, pero es que debo preguntarle algo - ella levantó una ceja, interesada-. ¿Conoce a algún Tom Marvolo Riddle?

Su rostro perdió todo rasgo de expresión al oír mi pregunta, el color de su piel volviéndose de un blanco singular. Su cuerpo rígido, en guardia, se relajó apenas cuando abrió su boca para contestarme.

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que me preguntas, Potter? - sus ojos me miraban con una intensidad que jamás había creído posible en una persona. Existía en ellos una emoción poderosa, un peligro latente causado por el mismo miedo que me había resultado tan peculiar en Slughorn.

\- Curiosidad mundana, profesora -le dije, en parte verdad-. Encontré su nombre en la sala de trofeos, y me dio curiosidad saber quién fue el último galardonado con el premio a los servicios especiales del colegio, y porqué se lo entregaron.

Aunque visiblemente más relajada, aquella calma que parecía haber adoptado no me engañaba. Su suspicacia era traicionada por sus ojos mientras me respondía, siempre igual de intensos.

\- Yo estaba en segundo año cuando Riddle ganó el premio. Habían abierto la Cámara de los Secretos, y una niña había muerto. Supuestamente él encontró al culpable y por eso es que le otorgaron ese trofeo. Más que eso no puedo contestarle, señor Potter.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si no le molesta, ¿podría decirme que es esta Cámara de los Secretos?

\- Según la leyenda, Salazar Slytherin construyó un lugar dentro de Hogwarts antes de ser expulsado por el resto de los fundadores, donde duerme un monstruo que solo uno de sus descendientes puede comandar. Como te imaginarás, su misión era librar a la escuela de aquellos que él no consideraba merecieran estudiar en ella.

Mis cejas tomaron vida propia y subieron peligrosamente. Aquella información hacía sonar muchas campanas dentro de mi mente.

\- Sangres impuras, ¿verdad?

El rostro de McGonagall se volvió sombrío, y había algo peligroso en su tono.

\- Un término que le aconsejo no volver a usar, señor Potter.

\- Relájese, profesora. Son sólo palabras.

Sentí que era el momento adecuado para una retirada, e incliné mi cabeza en modo de saludo antes de darme vuelta. Al llegar al umbral de su oficina, ella volvió a hablar.

\- Las palabras parecen más inofensivas de lo que realmente son, señor Potter. Recuerde eso.

Aquella conversación sirvió para darle un punto final a ciertos interrogantes, que ustedes saben, habían surgido de mis teorías. McGonagall, por más suspicaz que pareciera ante mis preguntas, logró darme más información que lo que ella pensaba; entre líneas existía un claro mensaje. Tom Riddle, al menos en su opinión, había sido el verdadero responsable por la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Me apoyo en mi experiencia con Slughorn para decir que efectivamente Tom Riddle es un asesino; una posibilidad francamente tenebrosa, y al mismo tiempo, revista de un interés morboso del que no puedo evitar contagiarme. Si su nombre es capaz de hacer que un viejo perro como Slughorn esconda su cola entre las patas, el verdadero hombre, de carne y hueso, debe haber sido una figura de oscura importancia. Podría seguir escribiendo una oda para describirles lo que siento, pero en este momento mi cerebro emite alarido tras alarido; existe en mí un deseo mayor de elaborar un poco sobre la parte teórica de todo este asunto.

Es fácil ver a simple vista que, de haber sido el asesino de aquella víctima sin nombre en el cuarenta y cuatro, Tom posee la capacidad para abrir la Cámara, y por lo tanto, la habilidad para hablar el párcel. Aquello parece confirmar limpiamente mis teorías acerca de una tercera Gaunt, madre de Tom, y concubina de Riddle Sr.

Volviendo a aquél verano de mitad de los años cuarenta, y asumiendo que Tom vivía con su familia paterna, el asesinato de su padre se vuelve confuso. A los dieciséis años, ya prefecto y con un premio anual en camino, parecía ser un mago de una habilidad muchísimo mayor que cualquiera de sus ancestros maternos, por lo cual su aparente inacción en el crimen resulta, si no sospechosa, enteramente curiosa.

Qué he de pensar de Tom ahora, pues aquella apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos se me ha presentado como un acto premeditado y enteramente intencional, pero aún queda la posibilidad de un descubrimiento de su legado por accidente, resultando en un desastre que se habrá desesperado por cubrir. La primera opción me sugiere un profundo odio hacia los sangre impura, lo cual me parece francamente absurdo cuando él mismo tenía sangre muggle en él. Alocadamente me atreveré a sugerir el patricidio, pero esta noción me parece tan absurda como la implicación de que Tom odiaba a su propia sangre.

La segunda opción, aunque aparentemente irreal si tenemos en cuenta las reacciones de McGonagall y Slughorn, me parece un tanto exagerada. Pero me queda un recurso por agotar antes de seguir adelante con mis averiguaciones, y es Tom mismo. Si bien estoy consciente de su personalidad ambigüa y letalmente engañosa, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que prefiere esconder la verdad entre frases inocentes antes que mentir descaradamente.

Permitiéndome un momento entre mis detenciones y mi creciente pila de trabajos a hacer para mis clases, me senté el martes acunado entre las cortinas de mi cama, con el diario de Tom sobre mi regazo. Aunque compartíamos algún que otro comentario entre clases, desde mi conversación con McGonagall que no me había sentado realmente a hablar con él.

Si me permiten un momento de sinceridad, mis queridos lectores, no sé que pensar de todo este asunto.

Por una parte, la historia de Tom es sumamente interesante; es una novela hecha realidad, mi propia oportunidad de ponerme los zapatos de Poirot o Sherlock. De desentrañar un misterio oscuro mediante la contemplación y la aguda observación de cada detalle. Y Tom es aquél caso sin resolver para mí, un desafío personal. Mi mente me lleva a perseguir esta aventura, a buscar la excitación intelectual de una mente tan dispersa como la mía.

Por otra parte, Tom es un asesino. Accidente o no, existe algo irrevocablemente oscuro, tenebroso acerca de él, algo que parece querer ahogarme. Es al mismo tiempo mi Watson y mi Moriarty, ayudante y enemigo. Conspiración y conspirador. Y mi corazón, aquél que ha logrado que me sorteen en Gryffindor, aquél que ha crecido con las nobles enseñanzas de mi padre a flor de piel, me dice que debo separarme de esto. De olvidar que alguna vez encontré un curioso diario en una pequeña librería en Diagon Alley, de entregar a este macabro personaje antes de que pueda continuar con sus fechorías. Letemoa Tom.

Palabras sobre papel será en este momento, pero su yo de carne y hueso ha logrado que la gente tema hablar de su nombre, y este es un fantasma terrible que lo hace gigante, temible. Y es en esta grandeza que le temo y que le admiro, que provoca en mí los sentimientos más curiosos en existencia. Y tan solo es un diario, alguien atrapado entre hojas de papel que tan solo puede comunicarse conmigo y con el mundo a través de mi pluma.

En este momento, me decido finalmente. Soy alguien que busca reflejar la realidad con la palabra; el bien y el mal siempre me han parecido cosas de guerreros en santas cruzadas, o héroes de cuentos de hadas. Soy un observador; y hoy debo observar, hurgar entre los secretos más ocultos de este interesante espécimen, a pesar de mis miedos o su reputación.

Escribo finalmente sobre la hoja en blanco.

Hola, Tom. Mi pluma, para mi agrado, parece no temblar en su trazo.

Tanto tiempo, Harry, las palabras se forman rápidamente. Ansiosas, expectantes. Estoy seguro que sabe que hoy no pienso hablarle del mundo, de Hogwarts o de aquello de todos los días.

Me perdonarás la franqueza, pero pienso ser directo, comencé. Tú abriste la Cámara de los Secretos en 1944, ¿verdad?

Como esperaba, se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

Es una pregunta peligrosa, Harry. ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Algo pesado se reveló repentinamente en el aire, una fuerza opresora que nublaba mis sentidos y parecía querer sofocar mis pensamientos. Dejé escapar un débil gemido, y con una mano sosteniendo mi varita me concentré en la sensación de la magia corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Tan rápido como había aparecido, la fuerza se desvaneció, dejándome con la sensación de estar afiebrado, débil.

Hazlo, escribí, apenas sintiendo mis dedos, muéstrame quién eres, Tom Riddle.

A lo lejos escuché el eco de una carcajada, y fue entonces que el más curioso de los sentimientos se apoderó de mí. Casí como si estuviera viajando a través de un traslador, sentí como si mi cuerpo se encogiera y compactara, mis ojos cegados por una luz brillante. A mi alrededor, la confusión y el caos duraron unos pocos instantes antes de encontrarme sentado sobre piedra húmeda.

El sonido de un goteo insistente llegó a mis oídos tan rápido como pude reaccionar, y abrí mis ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) para encontrarme en un baño. Aunque no reconocía exactamente el lugar, estaba seguro de que me encontraba en alguna parte de Hogwarts, evidenciado por los escudos de las casas que adornaban las piedras que conformaban las paredes. Si la muchacha que lloraba en uno de los cubículos era alguna indicación, la razón por la que no reconocía aquél baño en particular era porque era para niñas.

Confuso, y confieso, momentáneamente aturdido por toda la experiencia, me acerqué a aquella joven bruja, quien no parecía tener más que algunos años menos que yo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, casi un susurro, y noté con cierta incredulidad que mi voz parecía no lograr el eco que conseguían los sollozos de la muchacha en aquél lugar. Tardé un momento más en notar que mi visión había cambiado drásticamente, y que la realidad parecía haberse degradado hasta tomar la apariencia de una vieja película muggle, todos los colores transformados en grises y sepias.

Reconociendo lo que sucedía gracias a experiencias pasadas, finalmente me dí cuenta que estaba viviendo una memoria.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - escuché decir a la niña, y de pronto me di cuenta del ligero siseo que parecían emitir las paredes. Este se volvió cada vez más insistente, como una voz ansiosa por lograr algo. Un sonido de piedra deslizándose pesadamente, y la niña había salido del cubículo con ojos curiosos, una mano sobre la puerta de su santuario improvisado. Sin moverme, e hipnotizado por el espectáculo, seguí con la vista la mirada de la muchacha.

Altos pilares de piedra, que daban forma a los lavabos que dominaban el baño, se habían deslizado hasta dar lugar a una rústica entrada a un túnel, paredes húmedas y mohosas. Un fuerte olor a aire viciado y podrido inundó el lugar, y no pude evitar cubrir mi nariz. La muchacha, sin embargo, no pareció percatarse de ello. Sus ojos, fijos en la entrada a aquél misterioso túnel, se agrandaron al ver el movimiento de una figura oscura y su cuerpo apenas consiguió moverse antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco.

En ese momento, la curiosidad me hizo querer ver el origen de aquél ataque silencioso; más una mano cubrió mis ojos y el baño desapareció ante mis restantes sentidos. No más olor a podredumbre y humedad, no más ligeras corrientes de aire frío sacándole escalofríos a mi piel.

\- Ya puedes mirar - dijo una voz profunda, y la mano desapareció también. Me encontraba ahora en un estudio ricamente amueblado. Un hogar ardía suavemente, la luz de las brasas iluminando tenuemente toda la estancia. Noté distraídamente que todo volvía a verse en color, aunque parecía distorsionado, como si la luz no reflejara correctamente los objetos.

Sentí que la mano aparecía nuevamente, y me empujaba contra un amplio sillón. Mi cuerpo, débil y ligero por razones que no podría explicar, se dejó guiar por aquella presencia y cayó sin gracia sobre el asiento. Como adormecido me acomodé en mi lugar, buscando a través de las sombras a mi misterioso acompañante.

No tardé en encontrarle, pues la luz menguante le reveló sentado en un sillón frente a mí; espalda erecta contra el respaldo, pose elegante y refinada que contrastaba ampliamente con el desastre que era yo en ese momento.

\- Tom - susurré suavemente, y él sonrió. Como todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento, aquél fue un gesto más sardónico que algo realmente genuino; una mueca que hablaba de alguien que se obliga a ser cortés por el simple hecho de que le conviene. Sus ojos (que apenas conseguía ver a través de aquella pesada sombra) tenían un tinte rojizo, y en la tenue luz que danzaba parecían adoptar la textura de un vino añejado, ligeramente ácido, con el color de la sangre al secarse.

\- Treinta de abril de mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro - dijo, apenas levantando la voz-. Ese fue el día que maté a Myrtle.

\- ¿Myrtle? ¿Myrtle la llorona? - dije, apenas dándome cuenta de que había hablado. El rostro lloroso con el pelo negro brillante pegándose a la piel pasó por mi mente, y como una revelación caí en la cuenta de que aquél fantasma, uno de los más indeseables en todo Hogwarts, había sido la misteriosa víctima de Tom.

Este dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

\- Efectivamente. También fue una peste en vida, sabes - dijo con malicia-. Aunque no era a quien originalmente pretendía asesinar, su muerte produjo exactamente lo que deseaba.

Entrecerré mis ojos, y levanté ligeramente mi barbilla. Pensé en decir algo, pero decidí que sería mejor ver a donde quería llegar con todo esto.

\- Habían olvidado el legado de Slytherin. Ellos, los mismos sangrepuras. Me encargué de hacerles recordar cuál era su responsabilidad, la gran tarea que había pasado de generación en generación en las grandes familias.

Alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Incluso cuando tu propio padre era un muggle?

Creo que tendría que haber sabido que aquello no era precisamente lo que debía de haber dicho, más un cierto valor que había heredado de mi familia y aquél sentimiento de invencibilidad que me había invadido desde que había tomado la decisión de confrontar a Tom me llevaron a actuar de manera más imprudente que lo normal. Tom no respondió de la manera más favorable, y en un santiamén tenía su mano cerrándose alrededor de mi cuello y sus ojos rubíes (ahora brillando con furia) mirando directamente a los míos. Mi cuerpo, débil y pesado, apenas parecía responder a mis súplicas, y poco podía luchar para sacármelo de encima. El miedo había vuelto nuevamente, y me sofocaba, quemando en mis entrañas cualquier rastro de valor que me quedaba.

\- Es a favor tuyo que diré esto, Harry -susurró, veneno deslizándose en cada sílaba-. Mi pasado es algo que me pertenece, y no voy a permitir que un mocoso como tú hurgue por donde se le venga en gana -la misma fuerza opresiva que me había asaltado antes de entrar a la memoria de Tom volvió a sofocarme, y de un golpe noté que era la propia magia de Riddle, que parecía querer aplastarme-. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí débilmente, y sentí mi cuerpo desplomarse sobre el sillón. Su figura volvió a sentarse enfrente de mí; aunque a diferencia de antes ya no había un vago aire de diversión y malicia alrededor de ella. Ahora Tom parecía una pantera a punto de devorar a su presa, y pude comprender en ese instante porqué Slughorn temía decir su nombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, entonces? ¿Por qué me has mostrado esa memoria? - logré decir entre jadeos, mientras frotaba mi cuello con una mano. El fantasma de sus manos me oprimía, y quería deshacerme de aquella sensación.

\- Eres mi único nexo con el mundo, Harry - dijo, su voz volviendo a su tono placentero de antes-. He pasado cincuenta años encerrado allí, y ya me estaba aburriendo... lo único que podía hacer era revivir mis memorias una y otra vez.

\- Además, - continuó, en sus labios una sonrisa espeluznante- como ya te he dicho, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Estoy seguro que me has dejado traerte aquí porque quieres saber qué pasó en el verano luego del incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Asentí con la cabeza, dejándome llevar por su conversación. Ya tenía una idea bastante clara acerca de lo que realmente había pasado, pero estaba seguro que Tom no me dejaría marcharme de allí sin mostrármelo él mismo. Existía una cierta locura en sus ojos, algo que me recordaba al típico villano de mis novelas; aquél que gustaba de regodearse de sus crímenes frente a los héroes, orgulloso de sus fechorías.

\- Debo decirlo, Harry, tienes un instinto muy agudo. Tom Riddle Sr., aquél asqueroso muggle, si resultó ser mi padre. Al igual que Morfin Gaunt mi tío, y Marvolo, mi abuelo -aunque a primera vista su rostro me había parecido agradable, apuesto incluso, ahora una mueca de rabia había retorcido sus facciones en algo horrible, siniestro-. Merope Gaunt, la hermana de Morfin, engañó a Tom Riddle con Amortentia para que este se escapara con ella... y entonces fui concebido. Como no era más que una estúpida squib, el engaño no duró mucho, y en cuanto mi querido padre se libró de los efectos de la poción, la abandonó a su suerte. Entonces ella se dejó morir, dándome a luz en un orfanato en medio de Londres y dejándome este nombre insípido como un último regalo.

Sus facciones perdieron aquél gesto de profundo desprecio, quedando en blanco por un breve instante antes de adoptar un tinte maníaco. Una sonrisa se estrechó a lo largo de sus labios, siniestra y tortuosa, acompañando a sus ojos que brillaban con una luz casi sobrenatural. Tildó su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente, perdido en su relato. Había una grata satisfacción en sus gestos, como un hombre que recuerda los mejores momentos de mi vida. No pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda al verlo así, sobre todo porque ya sabía que era lo que iba a decir.

\- Descubrí todo esto el verano previo a mi último año en Hogwarts. Ya había localizado a mi familia durante mi cuarto año, pero me supe incapaz de llevar a cabo mis planes hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y abrir finalmente la Cámara de los Secretos. Teniendo ya la reputación de el Salvador de Hogwarts - dijo con una sonrisa sardónica-, sumado a mi futuro Premio Anual, sabía que nadie sospecharía de mí.

Entrelazó sus manos perezosamente, y clavó sus ojos rojizos en los míos.

\- Sabes, Harry, los hombres tienen una particular tendencia a hacer de la gente aquello que quieren creer de ellos. Aunque admitiré que jamás logré engañar a Dumbledore con mis ah, encantos, el resto se conformaba con mi belleza exterior o mis poderes. Incluso en una maniobra tan apresurada y admitiré, desprolija, como lo fue inculpar a un idiota por la apertura de la Cámara a pesar de que no existía prácticamente ninguna evidencia en su contra, las autoridades prefirieron creer en lo que les decía simplemente porque era yo quien lo decía. Y es a mi favor que pensé en usar la idiotez humana en el verano en el conocí a mi familia.

\- Me dirigí directamente al pueblo natal de los Riddle una vez que regresé de Hogwarts, y fui en busca de los Gaunt. Esperaba encontrarme con Marvolo, pero gracias a Morfin y una oportuna sesión de tortura me enteré que estaba en Azkaban. Todo marchaba aún mejor de lo que esperaba, y pronto me encargué de subyugar la débil voluntad de Morfin para convencerle que él era el culpable de los crímenes que estaba por cometer.

Miré con recelo cómo los gestos de Tom se volvían cada vez más animados. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar algo brevemente, sonriendo ampliamente ante lo que seguía a su relato. Su rostro adoptó una expresión casi beatífica, que podría haberme engañado de no haber sentido su magia deslizándose en el aire, oscura y opresiva como jamás la había sentido antes de este día.

\- Ah, Harry...- dijo, sus ojos rojizos volviéndose hacia mí, una sonrisa contagiosa en sus labios- cuando los maté, incluso si fue con una maldición relativamente inofensiva como lo es el Avada Kedavra, sentí un placer que sería imposible describir...

Se detuvo abruptamente, y no me molesté en esconder el respingo que dí ante la repentina acción. Sus ojos, todavía clavados en los míos, parecían mirar más allá, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Intenté observar lo más atentamente posible su rostro para tratar de discernir sus pensamientos, más de pronto encontré mi vista bloqueada por algo. Alcé mis ojos, y me sobresalté al encontrar sus facciones demasiado cercanas, mirándome con un extraño brillo en aquellos siniestros rubíes.

\- No, jamás podría describirlo - sus manos encontraron mis hombros, y me tomaron con fuerza-. Mejor te lo mostraré.

Y, como ya sucediera anteriormente, me encontré en otra memoria de tinte sepia y colores desgastados. A diferencia de la vez anterior, mi cuerpo parecía no responderme, y me vi incapaz de hacer nada mientras caminaba con paso febril a lo largo de un suntuoso pasillo. El estilo del lugar me parecía familiar, más mis memorias parecían algo extraño y borroso en aquél momento. Sentí mi cuerpo detenerse enfrente de una gran entrada de doble puerta de aspecto inglés, y observé, a través de mis ojos nublados, una mano de dedos largos y finos deslizándose por encima del picaporte. Fue entonces que aquella bruma que confundía mi mente pareció disiparse, y caí en la cuenta que Tom me estaba mostrando la memoria desde sus mismos ojos.

Como si aquello fuera la llave para desbloquear alguna compuerta secreta, un torrente de emociones y sensaciones extraños me invadió repentinamente; confundido al principio, me tomó unos minutos acostumbrarme a los sentimientos ajenos.

Ira y vergüenza, desprecio y ansiedad, alegría, un enfermo disfrute de la situación, una sensación de triunfo... todo al mismo tiempo sentía, y con una intensidad que lograba nublar el resto de mis sentidos. Con esfuerzo logré volver a concentrarme en lo que veía, y me encontré con el rostro sorprendido de tres personas, todas ellas mirándome a mí.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo una mujer ya entrada en años, miabuela. Lucía ropas costosas y joyas aún más caras, su rostro permanentemente fijo en una expresión de desprecio, como si oliera un olor poco placentero.

No pude contener la sonrisa, casi mareado al sentir la magia que pulsaba en mis venas, vertiéndose como un torrente a través de la punta de mis dedos. Me pedíaque hiciera algo, y por Merlín, algo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces, abuela? - dije, y mi expresión se convirtió en una mueca tenebrosa, maligna-. Me parece que he salido bastante parecido a papá.

Mis ojos se deslizaron rápidamente al rostro de un hombre sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones que adornaban el salón, y sentí dentro de mí un odio tan intenso, tan profundo, que hubiera corrompido hasta el más inocente de los unicornios. Mi magia se salió de control por un momento, y la gran araña que colgaba del techo abovedado del salón explotó en mil pedazos, asustando a los otros tres ocupantes del lugar. Al ver sus expresiones de terror sentí la satisfacción apoderarse de mí como una serpiente que se enrosca alrededor de su presa, malevolente, invadiendo todo mi ser.

\- ¡Tú! - gritó finalmente Tom Riddle Sr.-, ¡tú eres el hijo de aquella abominación de la naturaleza! ¡Un monstruo!

Con una calma que no sentía en ese momento al escuchar las palabras de aquella escoria insignificante, le dirigí una fría sonrisa y me acerqué a él, pisando sin cuidado los restos de la araña de cristal.

\- Si, yo, queridopadre. He venido a reclamar lo que es mío - dije, usando la magia que fluía descontrolada a mi alrededor para mantenerle tendido sobre el suelo, debajo de mis botas.

\- ¡Ni aunque quieras asustarnos con tus trucos de salón te daremos un centavo de nuestra fortuna, asqueroso mestizo!

Apenas me di cuenta cuando las palabras dejaron mi boca; una luz verde brilló en el salón y el viejo Riddle descansaba boca arriba con una expresión de puro terror en su rostro rígido, muerto. Había ahora un sabor diferente en el aire; la magia calma y dócil, como si la maldición asesina fuese el último paso para terminar de controlar aquél poder que dormía dentro mío, aquél retorcido deseo de destruir todo aquello que me rodeaba. Mirando mis manos, y la varita que sostenía entre mis dedos, dejé escapar una carcajada que resonó en el silencio de la sala. Debía seguir, debía hacerlo de vuelta. El sabor de un alma humana que se desgarra a la fuerza de su cuerpo era adictivo, y solo el pensamiento de hacerlo de nuevo me producía un perverso placer.

Dejé mi cabeza ladear ligeramente hacia un lado, mis ojos entrecerrados por el éxtasis que acababa de sentir; apenas sentía mi cuerpo. Dirigí mi varita hacia la anciana que lloraba profusamente junto al cadáver de su marido, y ella volvió su rostro hacia mí, suplicante y confundido. Sintiendo el ardor de aquél deseo de muerte, dejé que aquella flama me consumiera completamente y volví a conjurar la maldición asesina, escuchando extasiado los alaridos de la vieja antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

Me sentía lleno de energía, ligero; me acerqué al cadáver de la mujer y lo levanté del cuello, mirando su expresión de horror con profunda alegría. Aquél era mi trabajo, mi poder. Como un adicto, la necesidad hormigueaba en mi piel pidiéndome más y más, y de haber tenido más tiempo hubiera hecho lo indecible con aquellas escorias, a fin de prolongar aquél éxtasis.

Tiré a un lado el cuerpo y me acerqué silenciosamente a mi padre, quien yacía en posición fetal, encogido entre una biblioteca y un secreter.

\- Mírate ahora, viejo -le dije con una sonrisa-, te estás por hacer encima. No eres más que un asqueroso muggle, un insecto, un animal. Y te voy a matar a ti y a toda tu puta especie, ¿y sabés por qué? Porque me dan asco. Porque en este mundo no se necesitan más que magos y brujas, los únicos seres humanos sobre la faz de este asqueroso planeta.

Sentí repugnancia ante el débil gemido que emitió, y lo pateé en el rostro.

\- Eres una maldita escoria, una puta barata, viejo - le escupí-. Y hoy te voy a matar, te voy a matar y me voy a cagar de risa cuando lo haga; me va a importar un carajo, porque no eres nada en este mundo. Ni tú ni el resto de tu especie.

Alcé mi varita hacia él, y con mi magia le obligué a mantener sus ojos abiertos. Quería que lo último que viera fuesen los cuerpos de sus padres y a su hijo condenándole a una eternidad de sufrimiento. Sonreí una vez más, y entre carcajadas, grité:

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Debo reponerme un momento antes de seguir con mi relato, queridos lectores. Es por un puro deseo de ser fiel a la verdad y nada más que a la verdad que les transmito esta terrible historia; quiero que comprendan lo terrible de vivir las experiencias de alguien más en carne propia, especialmente si ese alguien más resulta ser Tom. Recordar aquella memoria no me supone una tarea fácil, y es hasta hoy, una semana más tarde, que siento nauseas de solo pensar en ello.

En aquél momento, una vez vista la luz verde que engullía el rostro angustiado de Tom Riddle Sr., fui devuelto nuevamente al estudio en el que Tom me esperaba, con una sonrisa maníaca en el rostro. Sintiéndome aún más débil que antes, mis rodillas golpearon el suelo pesadamente, y me dejé caer sin cuidado enfrente de la mesita ratona que separaba el espacio entre los dos sillones que habíamos estado ocupando hasta ese momento.

Me sentía enfermo, como si algo oscuro hubiese invadido mi ser, y sentía la necesidad de expulsarlo. Creo haber vomitado a los pies de Tom, quien me miraba extrañado.

\- Interesante - dijo, tildando su cabeza hacia un lado-. Dime, Harry, ¿alguna vez has practicado las artes oscuras?

Busqué los restos de cualquier fuerza que pudiera lograr, y me apoyé sobre mis codos antes de descansar mi espalda contra los pies del sillón más cercano. Miré a Tom por un largo momento, mi mente adormecida y confundida.

\- No - finalmente le respondí.

\- Eso explica tu malestar físico - explicó-. Tu mente acaba de procesar un tipo de magia con la que no es compatible, por el momento, y naturalmente reaccionó de manera violenta.

Asentí pesadamente, sintiéndome demasiado débil como para que me importase.

\- No hemos terminado - me dijo, notando mi cansancio, y puso un dedo en mi frente. Sentí una corriente eléctrica al contacto, y de pronto mis músculos volvieron a cobrar vida, mi mente corriendo tan ligera como de costumbre.

\- Siéntate - me ordenó, y sin pensarlo, le obedecí. Quizás, de no haber sido aturdido por aquella experiencia, hubiese notado en el momento el extraño brillo en los ojos de Tom, pero me encontraba muy agradecido por el minuto de silencio como para observarlo atentamente. Terrible error de mi parte.

\- No hablarás de lo que has visto hoy a nadie, y todo aquello que sabes de mí permanecerá en secreto, ¿entendido? - Tom movió su mano y sentí el aire que me rodeaba moverse como una brisa sin viento. Baje mis ojos hacia mi mano, donde sentía un leve cosquilleo, y alcancé a ver una fina banda negra desaparecer a la altura de mi muñeca-. Por las dudas, por supuesto. Una simple maldición de silencio perpetuo.

No pude evitar la mueca formándose en mi rostro, lo que le hizo sonreír. Aunque eran simples, aquellos conjuros tenían reputación de ser un arte muy, muy oscuro. Nada que significara buenas noticias para mí.

\- Excelente - comenzó, y se levantó lentamente de su asiento, sus ojos clavándose en los míos con intensidad-. No soy un hombre caritativo, Harry. Todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora, lo que te he mostrado, tiene un precio - se detuvo frente a mí, y sentí con aprehensión como si algo pesado cayera en el fondo de mi estómago-. Y pienso cobrármelo ahora.

Se arrodilló frente a mí, sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos formando una jaula humana. Tuve la necesidad infantil de encogerme en mí mismo, acobardado ante su mirada fija, pero me contuve y clavé mis ojos en los suyos sin miedo. Dejó escapar una carcajada (una mucho más controlada que aquellas que había largado al matar a su familia).

\- Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil, o de la manera difícil, Harry. Tú eliges. Pienso tener todos tus recuerdos en compensación por la información que te he dado; depende de tu cooperación cómo lo he de hacer. Y déjame asegurarte, te conviene cooperar.

Aquello me dejó sin palabras, y pensé por un minuto tirarme encima de él y salir corriendo, pero incluso en mi mente sonaba estúpido. Definitivamente no pensaba darle mis memorias a Tom, aunque ello me dejaba con pocas opciones para escaparme de él. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi lucha interna, y puso sus manos largas y finas sobre mi frente sudada, sonriéndome con falsa dulzura.

\- ¿Acaso sabes lo que es la Legilimancia, Harry?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Es una magia oscura y olvidada, algo en lo que soy extremadamente proficiente... y me permite acceder a los pensamientos más íntimos de una persona, observar aquello que temen que el mundo vea - sus ojos, de pupilas gatunas a la luz del hogar, se dilataron y expandieron, haciéndome sentir algo mareado-. Puedo hacerte olvidar quien eres, como puedo simplemente sentir aquellos pensamientos en los que nunca reparas, apenas existentes en la corteza de tu consciencia...

Sus ojos, tan hipnóticos, parecían querer engullirme, y asentí distraídamente; su magia acariciaba suavemente la piel expuesta de mis brazos, acunándome como a un niño perdido. Me dejé llevar por aquella danza de palabras y abrí mi mente, ya tan exhausta de luchar, a aquella presencia extraña.

Cuando desperté, estaba de vuelta recostado sobre mi cama en Gryffindor, el diario inocentemente descansando junto a mi.

[N/T: el escrito termina aquí en el manuscrito original. Las siguientes cinco páginas, quemadas parcialmente, están completamente en blanco por razones desconocidas.]


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anexo** **IV** – Diciembre de 1998._

_[El siguiente escrito fue encontrado entre documentos legales pertenecientes a Harry J. Potter, los manuscritos están fechados, y parecen haber sido arrancados del cuaderno original.]_

* * *

No he hablado con Tom en semanas.

Admitiré en gran parte que era consciente de con quién estaba tratando. Aunque esporádicos, sus monólogos dejaban ver mucho más de lo que estoy seguro que él querría que viese. Tom es joven; una memoria congelada en el tiempo. Es su falta de experiencia la que le hace subestimarme en gran parte, pensando que jamás seré capaz de captar aquello que él no se preocupa en ocultar. Pero lo noto, y observo. Es mi pasión, mi vida, mi arte; soy un enamorado de las letras y de la vida, y hago de un oficio el mirar.

Es lo único en lo que en este momento sostengo como arma ante su silenciosa avanzada. Tom es algo que aprendí a recelar en poco tiempo; una figura, que aunque auguraba sospechosa, resultó ser de un calibre que no estoy seguro de poder manejar. Le temo, lo admito, le temo enormemente. Es sólo una palabra en un papel, y sin embargo su presencia se me antoja asfixiante, mortal.

Por eso no he puesto un dedo sobre el diario en tanto tiempo. Me aterra pensar que quizás la simple atención que le doy en estas humildes páginas sea suficiente para darle más poder sobre mí. Que, de alguna forma, lo encuentre esperándome en aquél estudio cada noche; dispuesto a absorberme y atraparme dentro de aquel diario eternamente. Y es que ya no sé de qué es capaz el infame objeto, ni me encuentro seguro de su propia naturaleza. Solo sé que por el momento mi instinto me urge a desentenderme de todo esto, a refugiarme en el seguro edén de mi aparente rutina. Quiero volver a los días de antes.

* * *

Como si fuese un fantasma de cuya maldición no me puedo librar, Tom y su legado parecen perseguirme. Pero qué destino parece haberme deparado, ¡oh, Merlín! ¡Pobre de mí! De los horrores que debo hacerles testigos, mis lectores…

Será justo y oportunamente necesario que empiece aclarando que no fue ni dos horas atrás que McGonagall me informó que el director deseaba verme. Desde hace unos días que me venía sumergiendo en la infame, pero dulcemente segura, rutina de seguir a Neville por donde fuese que el tímido niño caminase. Quizás cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido invadida, y no poco molesta por mis acciones, pero no es poco lo que Neville conoce de mí. ¿Intimidad, le llaman? Tal vez. Es hecho y hecho cierto que me he vuelto, ah,  _culo_ _y_ _calzón_  de mi estimado Longbottom, pero que no sea dicho que lo he hecho por miedo. Necesito, yo y cualquier otra persona que fuese a verse en una situación parecida, algo de paz mental.

Pero no, parece que el destino ha hecho de mí su juguete favorito. Quizás me crean paranoico, pero, ¿a qué le llaman a esto? ¿Coincidencia, desafortunada casualidad? ¿Jugarreta de algún poder superior que parece odiarme? Ah, ah, ah. No me estoy volviendo loco, pero esta situación parece irse de mis manos. Y es que mi respetado director, el grandioso Albus Dumbledore, me mandó a llamar con el simple propósito de hablar de Tom. Tom Riddle.

Me permitiré adelantarme un poco a los hechos por esta horrorizada incredulidad que siento en este momento, y les confesaré, que si mis miedos no son infundados (y raramente no lo son, pues no soy dado al drama innecesario) estoy metido hasta al fondo en la  _peor_ _mierda_  de este siglo. Literal y figurativamente, ya no importa como lo puedan tomar.

Admitiré que mientras caminaba junto a McGonagall rumbo a la gárgola de piedra que custodia la entrada a la oficina del director (y si, he estado allí varias veces), no guardaba sospecha alguna que esto pudiese relacionarse de alguna forma con el diario. Después de todo, y aunque a ustedes no les hable de otra cosa, en mi vida hay sucesos más allá de Tom (especialmente desde que le encerré en mi baúl, bajo llave y debajo de unas viejas medias que unos parientes de mi madre me mandaron para Navidad). En mi adorable inocencia pensé que quizás aquél desdeñoso Hufflepuff que parece maldecir el suelo sobre el que camino finalmente había dado rienda suelta a su maña de mentiroso, esparciendo rumores por aquí y por allá acerca de una cierta jugarreta que definitivamente  _no_  le jugué al profesor Slughorn. No sería la primera vez que me he visto víctima de estos terribles agravios.

Pero mis queridos lectores, no soy nada si no una persona extremadamente perceptiva, y fue el rostro grave del director Dumbledore lo que me llevó a desechar inmediatamente mis infantiles sospechas. Si bien es un hombre afable, benevolente, modelo (incluso) de abuelo "ideal" con un estilo muy Papá Noel, aquella mirada de acero que en ese momento me dirigió no parecía estar totalmente fuera de lugar. Había un brillo gastado en aquella expresión, algo que me decía que había sido usada muchas veces en tiempos ya olvidados; como el semblante de un coronel retirado que se ve obligado a combatir de nuevo. Era la mirada de alguien que ve su vida en peligro; la inteligencia afilada de un perro acostumbrado a luchar. Y podría seguir describiéndola, maravillándome de su intensidad; pues en aquél momento pude ver al Albus Dumbledore que había recibido la Orden de Merlín en los tiempos de Voldemort y Grindelwald. La leyenda que pude leer en los libros de historia, brillando en todo su esplendor.

Aquél perturbador pensamiento, conmigo como su soldado subordinado y él, importante general, fue el que (ya sea por un golpe de inspiración, o mi loca imaginación) me llevó a pensar en Tom. No estoy seguro si en ese momento hubo algo en mi expresión, o si el hombre tenía un talento remarcable para ver a través de mis ojos, pero sus ojos traicionaron una cierta sorpresa al encontrarse con los míos, la cual desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

\- Siéntese, señor Potter, si es tan amable – me indicó, señalando una de las cómodas sillas con una de sus manos nudosas y arrugadas-. ¿Le apetecería un caramelo de limón? ¿Un té, quizás?

Fue aquél abrupto cambio de actitud el que me hizo sobresaltarme; con sorpresa noté que me había dejado caer en el trance de aquella mirada de acero. Dejé que mi mente se acostumbrara a la postura amable y cálida del hombre antes de acercarme al escritorio.

\- No, gracias, director – respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Tan solo me gustaría saber por qué estoy aquí.

Si bien los defectos del director eran bastantes, lo que nadie podía reprocharle es que fuese un viejo sádico. Inmediatamente sonrió ante mi gesto nervioso, y puso las manos sobre la mesa, jugueteando con sus dedos torpemente. El contraste que ofrecía su rostro avejentado y sabio con las túnicas chillonas y la postura infantil era sorprendente. Aunque no fuera más que por eso, por aquél carácter peculiar y extravagante, sentía un gran respeto por aquél hombre.

\- Harry –comenzó, y con interés noté que había usado mi nombre-, sé que eres un joven que aprecia no andarse con rodeos, por lo que iré al grano.

Esperó a que asintiera la cabeza para seguir.

\- La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn me han comunicado acerca de un cierto interés que has demostrado tener en los últimos tiempos respecto a un tal Tom Riddle, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- Completamente, señor - le respondí con toda la normalidad que el nudo en mi garganta me dejaba demostrar.

Levantó su mirada por encima de sus anteojos de forma de media luna; brillantes y penetrantes, me recordaban en cierta forma a los ojos de Tom.

\- Ah, ya veo, ya veo...- su voz se apagó por un instante, en contemplación-. Quisiera que perdonaras mi intromisión, pero realmente me gustaría inquirir por el origen de este interés por el señor Riddle.

Creo que no faltaría a la verdad si dijera que en ese momento mi corazón y mi mente parecieron sincronizarse en un ritmo frenético, y rezaré por lo que dure mi recuerdo de esta reunión (que sospecho, será un largo tiempo) que aquello no se haya dejado ver en mi expresión. Busqué la mentira más creíble, la excusa más verídica; por un largo momento, nada venía a mi mente.

La inspiración, sin embargo, funciona de maneras misteriosas; en aquél oportuno instante mis ojos se posaron accidentalmente en un tal "Director P. N. Black". El tenebroso Black (quien no tengo duda debe ser un pariente de mi padrino Sirius Black) me miraba atentamente y con un gesto poco amable. Sin quitar los ojos del adusto personaje, respondí con calma:

\- Escuché a unos retratos hablar de él, y luego vi su nombre en la Sala de Trofeos. Vi que ganó el Premio por Servicios Especiales, y quise saber quién era, nada más.

La mirada de Dumbledore siguió fija en mí unos momentos, largos y terribles, hasta que finalmente su invisible peso desapareció de mis hombros al levantarse el director de su silla. Por un momento sentí el impulso de confesarle todo; la verdad acerca de Tom, el diario, las horrorosas memorias... el miedo, el terror en los ojos de Slughorn vinieron a mi mente fugazmente, y sentí que se reflejaban en mí. Existía, en aquél instante, un entendimiento que nace a partir de las experiencias compartidas; pues ambos habíamos conocido la magnitud del lado más tenebroso de Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore se hizo gigante por un instante; una figura protectora a la cual podía confesar mis pecados y pedir la absolución. Dudé, quizás por un instinto infantil que me llevaba a refugiarme en las figuras de autoridad, quizás porque había en mí un deseo de volver el tiempo hacia atrás, de borrar lo pasado. Quería deshacerme de estas experiencias aterradoras, más incluso en mi miedo existía una tenacidad que me han dicho, me caracteriza. Algo empujaba en contra de aquellos pensamientos cobardes, algo que me urgía a ocultar aquellas calaveras proverbiales en mi armario, y a esconder el polvo bajo la alfombra.

Y sin haber pasado ni un instante, supe que no podía hacerlo. Carecía de fuerza para abrir la boca, y mis ganas se escurrían de entre mis manos como agua de río. Inútilmente me debatí en contra de esta repentino silencio, pero pronto el momento pasó y ya había perdido mi chance.

\- La curiosidad es algo valioso, sin duda... - dijo Dumbledore, de espaldas a mí-. Sólo hay que ser cautos con ella.

Vaya si he aprendido mi lección, señor director.

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto, señor? ¿Qué sucede con Tom Riddle?

\- Muchas cosas que me hubieran gustado que no pasasen - respondió pesadamente el anciano mago-. Entre ellas, una guerra. Muerte. Tom tomó el camino equivocado, y muchos pagaron por ello.

Fijó nuevamente sus ojos azules en mí, y noté que sus manos, entrelazadas, parecían apretadas con fuerza, los nudillos blancos.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle es el nombre verdadero de Lord Voldemort - mi corazón, en aquél momento, pareció detenerse por un momento; mi mente estaba en blanco, sin saber exactamente qué pensar o qué hacer. El director debe haber interpretado esto como ignorancia de mi parte (oh, ¡si tan solo estuviera en lo cierto!), pues rápidamente agregó:- Fue un mago terrible, muy inteligente y poderoso, pero hacedor de verdaderos horrores. Intentó derrocar al Ministro de Magia hace menos de cincuenta años, junto a los Caballeros de Walpurgis... fue una revuelta terrible. Si no me equivoco, tu abuelo, Charlus, era el Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores en esa época.

Aquél dato insignificante me hizo salir parcialmente de mi estupor. Sentía, de repente, como si todo le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona; yo se transformaba en él, y la primera persona se sentía extraña en aquellos labios ajenos. Dejé que aquél sentimiento me envolviera suavemente; me dejé llevar.

\- Sí, mi padre me ha hablado de él. He leído algo acerca del Innombrable, pero no conozco los detalles. ¿Tenía algo que ver con la Revolución de Grindelwald en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, acaso? Sé que estaba relacionado con la facción pro sangre pura.

\- Así es - me respondió-. Voldemort pretendía tomar el poder para segregar a los magos nacidos de muggles, lo cual iba en concordancia con las agendas de más de un sangre pura. Pero por suerte pudimos detenerlo justo a tiempo, y escapó al extranjero.

Con un poco temor, y atrapado por aquella mística que nace de las anécdotas históricas, le pregunté lo que nadie se atrevía a decir en los libros de historia.

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

Dumbledore frunció los labios, casi ocultos detrás de su frondosa barba blanca.

\- Me temo que nadie lo sabe. Estoy casi seguro que todavía camina entre nosotros, quizás no aquí, en Inglaterra, pero sí en cualquier otra parte de Europa. Y, con suerte, quizás haya abandonado sus viejas ideas, aunque confesaré que ya en sus días como estudiante Tom era un joven bastante obstinado.

\- ¿Usted enseñaba aquí cuando él era un estudiante, señor director?

\- Efectivamente, Harry - dijo Dumbledore con tristeza-, y lamento todos los días haberle fallado de esta forma. Que haya seguido el camino que siguió... quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, él hubiera ocupado mi lugar.

Asentí, extrañamente movido por sus palabras. Había algo de nostálgico en aquél hombre que muchos alaban por grande. Esta no era la primera vez que hablaba con él, y sin embargo recién en ese instante comprendí la magnitud de su humanidad, que aquél era un ser tan cargado con pecados y errores como aquél que lo mira desde abajo. Se me hizo terrible la historia, tan compleja y rica en su longeva vida, de aquél personaje que trascendía más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Y se me hacía casi incomprensible que alguna vez Tom haya sido un pupilo para este afable personaje; que el brillante estudiante haya sido el objeto de las esperanzas de un hombre que confía en el futuro, y que el camino que tomasen ambos haya divergido de manera tan brusca.

\- Creo que me entenderás si te pido que no persigas el nombre de Tom Riddle - pronunció el director, una orden tanto como un pedido amable-. Existe una fascinación morbosa en todos los hombres, y en más de una ocasión los ha llevado al infortunio. No quiero que lo mismo te suceda a ti, que eres mi estudiante. Sé juicioso, Harry, y no te dejes engañar por una anécdota del pasado.

Me despidió sin decir más.

* * *

Ya por mi cuenta, sentado en uno de los tantísimos jardines de invierno que se encontraban en el interior del castillo, dejé que el shock inicial por la charla con Dumbledore pasara. Aunque perturbador, el hecho de que Tom y Voldemort resultaran ser la misma persona le daba un cierre con moño al asunto; era como si una luz hubiese iluminado aquello que faltaba por ver, todo cobrando sentido.

Admito que poseer algo de Voldemort no me dejaba el mejor gusto en la boca, y tenía la sensación de que algo sucio manchaba mi piel; sentía la necesidad de lavarme, metafóricamente, y abandonar el diario a su suerte. Tenía muchos miedos, y gran parte de ellos muy intensos. Mi mente no dejaba de rondar en lo que había sucedido semanas atrás, cada detalle vívido en mi imaginación. Los terribles ojos de Tom, su cruel expresión, la magia opresora que parecía retorcerme a su capricho... los escalofríos son constantes. Y son aquellos recuerdos los que hacen resonar una tenebrosa pregunta, la silenciosa preocupación de que, de ser así su yo más joven, hasta qué magnitud llegaría la maldad de su yo actual.

Es misterioso el vínculo que nos une al diario y a mí, y no es por inocente que jamás haya tocado en estas páginas la posibilidad de alguna magia compulsiva que me atara a su destino. Desde aprender de su verdadera naturaleza, he dado por obvio que de alguna manera se las habrá ingeniado Tom Riddle para proteger las páginas de aquella magnífica creación, y el empleo de hechizos que permitiesen sugestionar a quien portase el diario solamente me parece la solución más evidente. Es en parte a ello que me he visto incapaz de pensar en deshacerme de él por medio de algún método violento; y, aunque corro riesgo de subestimar mi paranoia latente, también sospecho que en mi encubrimiento de su existencia también hayan jugado un papel importante.

Quizás haya sido esta conexión, o tal vez mis propios deseos de poder hablar con alguien,  _quien_ _sea_ , de aquél secreto que me veía obligado a guardar, la que me llevó nuevamente a Tom, escondido en mi baúl. Era extraño estar consciente de que aquello que se encontraba entre un par de calcetines  _muggles_  y unos mazos de cartas pertenecía a uno de los últimos grandes magos oscuros que había visto la historia de la magia; entre tanta normalidad y rutina, el tenebroso artefacto parecía perfectamente inocuo a los ojos de los desprevenidos.

Fue aquella aparente naturaleza inofensiva la que avivó en mí un deseo ardiente de deshacerme de él. Tenía esta idea firmemente plantada en mi mente acerca de una cierta omnipresencia de aquél gran señor de las artes oscuras, tal como sucede con todos aquellos personajes que hacen historia, y por ello me veía infantilmente asustado por la idea de tirar por cualquier lugar el diario (o, en el peor de los casos, destruirlo). A su vez, sentía el deber de evitar que alguien más cayera presa de sus encantos, y por eso tenía como última opción devolverlo.

Así es, devolverlo. Aunque una opción inaudita para muchos, he de confesar que mi amor por la lectura y la escritura me ha dado un gusto por las soluciones creativas. Tenía demasiado miedo de destruirlo u ocultarlo; ya fuese por sufrir la ira de un hombre del talante de Voldemort o por temer que alguien más inocente que yo resultara lastimado por las confabulaciones de Tom. Lo único que me quedaba era retornar el libro a su creador.

Por supuesto que jamás seré lo suficientemente estúpido como para sugerir hacerlo personalmente; pues por más de que sería una experiencia académicamente interesante conocer a Voldemort, mi sentido común dicta mantenerse lo más lejos posible del hombre. Tal vez Tom sepa de alguna forma para contactarlo indirectamente, y poder entregarle el maldito diario.

Así fue que saqué el libro de mi baúl, y me senté como tantas veces había hecho en mi cama, escondiéndome entre las cortinas escarlatas. Sentía no poca aprehensión al abrir el libro, recordando el  _viaje_  de la última vez, pero decidí hacerle honor a las cualidades de mi Casa y enfrentarlo de una vez.

 _Tom_ , escribí. Mi pluma, apretada fuertemente contra el papel, se había deslizado lentamente y con esfuerzo al trazar la palabra, tratando de esconder el ligero temblor de mi mano.

 _Harry_ , mi nombre apareció ligeramente, y tenía esta extraña impresión de que Tom estaba... ¿feliz? de verme.  _Tenía_ _la_ _impresión_ _de_ _que_ _jamás_ _iba_ _a_ _volver_ _a_ _verte_ _escribir_ _en_ _estas_ _páginas._

 _Es_ _una_ _mentira,_  escribí casi automáticamente,  _sabías_ _perfectamente_ _que_ _iba_ _a_ _volver._ _Los_ _encantamientos_ _que_ _usaste_ _para_ _proteger_ _al_ _diario_ _me_ _impiden_ _simplemente_ _abandonarte._

 _Me_ _conoces_ _tan_ _bien,_ _que_ _hasta_ _diría_ _que_ _somos_ _la_ _misma_ _persona._ Mi estómago dio un vuelco al leer sus palabras, repulsivas como eran.  _Pero_ _no_ _seamos_ _desagradecidos,_ _Harry,_ _tú_ _también_ _me_ _ayudaste_ _a_ _reforzar_ _los_ _encantamientos_ _con_ _tu_ _magia._

_¿Qué?_

_Cada_ _vez_ _que_ _escribes_ _en_ _el_ _diario,_ _me_ _permites_ _tomar_ _algo_ _de_ _tu_ _energía,_ _lo_ _que_ _fortalece_ _la_ _magia_ _del_ _diario._ _¿Recuerdas_ _lo_ _que_ _hice_ _la_ _vez_ _pasada?_  A pesar de que no podía verme, asentí de manera subconsciente, sintiendo la vergüenza del miedo que aquél recuerdo me proporcionaba.  _No_ _lo_ _podría_ _haber_ _hecho_ _cuando_ _nos_ _conocimos._ _Me_ _cansaba_ _el_ _simple_ _hecho_ _de_ _contestarte._ _Ahora,_ _en_ _cambio..._

La manera en que cada punto apareció sobre la hoja, lentamente, me produjo escalofríos. Me negué por un momento a creer que aquello estaba pasando de nuevo; inmovilizado por la magia de Tom y mis propios miedos, sentí la horrenda sensación de ser aplastado y luego expandirme nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, estaba de nuevo frente a Tom, en aquella habitación pobremente iluminada por la hoguera.

En un extraño golpe de inspiración, noté a la tenue luz del fuego que la alfombra sobre la que estaba parado era la misma sobre la cual habían descansado los cuerpos de los Riddle en la memoria de Tom. Aquella oscura habitación era un modelo exacto de aquella en la cual Voldemort había asesinado a su familia paterna, pensé entonces, y el temor y la sospecha se adueñaron de mí.

Tom, quien estaba mirando intensamente mi rostro, debe de haber adivinado lo que pensaba, pues sonrió, y dijo:

\- Este es la habitación en la que asesiné a los Riddle, como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta. Me trae buenos recuerdos- lo miré como si estuviera completamente loco (y no creo que estuviera muy equivocado)-, pensé que apreciarías la familiaridad.

\- A decir verdad, apreciaría estar en  _mi_  habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, muchas gracias.

Tom rió ligeramente, y me miró, divertido, mientras su magia se volvía contra mí y me empujaba hasta sentarme en el mismo sillón que la vez anterior.

\- Podrías pedirme que me siente, sabes...- dije, molesto. Por más miedo que pueda sentir un hombre, siempre existe un punto en el que el coraje lo sobrepasa; y este coraje consigo trae la furia y el sentimiento de injusticia. Y aquello era lo que me pasaba en aquél momento: quería estar en mi cama, fuera de aquél tenebroso lugar, y  _¡Tom_ _no_ _me_ _dejaba_ _irme!_

Infantil como pueda sonar ahora, pronto recordé con quién estaba hablando cuando el susodicho, ya sentado en su imponente sillón y luciendo como un rey en su trono, dijo:

\- Ah, tenía la impresión que no ibas a querer sentarte junto a mi familia.

Temiendo lo que aquello pudiera implicar, miré hacia un lado del lujoso asiento, mis ojos luchando por ver a través de las espesas tinieblas. Como siguiendo una rutina coordinada, la luz del hogar se intensificó, y las sombras retrocedieron, dejando ver los cuerpos de los tres Riddle sentados junto a mí. La piel pálida y ligeramente azulada brillaba tenuemente a la luz del fuego, la cual arrancaba los más peculiares reflejos en los ojos vidriosos, que parecían resplandecer por sí mismos. Aquellas tenebrosas esferas sin vida se dirigían hacia mí; sus rostros congelados en aquellas muecas de espanto de cara al mío parecían acusarme de algún crimen silencioso. Recordando sus gritos, sus miradas suplicantes, solamente dirigidas  _a_ _mí_ , mi piel se erizó y llevé una mano a mi boca para evitar las arqueadas que se apoderaron de mí. Por un momento terrible,  _yo_ fui quien los había matado, y eran ellos,  _mis_ _víctimas,_  quienes habían vuelto de la tumba para atormentarme.

El olor a muerte asaltó mis sentidos en aquél instantes, y las arqueadas se intensificaron. Todo en aquél lugar parecía pertenecer al más allá, y yo era tan solo un polizonte de la tierra de los vivos que no debía estar allí. Sentí una mano que tocaba mi mejilla, y desperté de aquél trance.

Cuando logramos por algún medio adormecer nuestros sentidos para caer presas de nuestra propia mente, el despertar se nos hace una experiencia intensa; estamos conscientes de cada detalle de nuestro cuerpo, cada gota de sangre que fluye por nuestras venas, y es en esa superconsciencia que conseguimos sentirnos, por un breve momento, como una unidad. Es algo parecido lo que me sucedió a mí cuando Tom tocó mi rostro, y mi magia respondió al despertar actuando descontrolada. De la misma forma que en aquella habitación la magia de Riddle me parecía opresiva y omnisciente, ahora mi propia magia se hacía presente. Me sentía ligero y algo delirante, como si estuviera sufriendo una sobredosis de mis propias fuerzas.

Tom dió un paso hacia atrás, su rostro una mueca de sorpresa y miedo.

Aquella mirada logró despertar algo en mí que no creía poseer: un deseo perverso por verlo indefenso, a mi merced. En aquél instante él había perdido el control de la situación, y en mi estado delirante, pensé en aprovecharlo. Sentí como mi rostro se deformaba en una mueca siniestra, y con mi magia danzando caótica alrededor de mí, me tiré encima de Tom. Mis acciones lo tomaron por sorpresa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra, mi cuerpo más joven y pequeño encima del suyo.

Mis manos encontraron su cuello con sorprendente facilidad, y comenzaron a cerrarse con una fuerza sobrenatural, mientras Tom Riddle se debatía y trataba de liberarse. Ya no importaba que aquél fuera Voldemort, o que su magia tenebrosa pudiese encerrarme en aquél lugar; no importaba que yo no fuera un asesino, ni que aquello pudiera condenar mi alma. Era la sensación intoxicante que me proveía mi magia al burbujear en mis venas, mi cabeza vacía de todo pensamiento, y mi deseo perverso por controlar a aquél poderoso ser lo que me daba energía. Comencé a reírme sin saber bien por qué, y solté a Tom, quien hace rato había dejado de moverse. Toqué distraídamente su mejilla, su pelo, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón.

El silencio cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, y tan repentino como me había invadido, mi estado de completa locura me abandonó. La sensación de muerte volvió, tan terrible como antes, magnificada por mi asesinato. Miré, asustado y con miedo, el rostro petrificado de Tom, y encontré sus ojos abiertos, mirando los míos. El rojo iris brillaba intenso, y había en ellos un poder tan terrible, tan destructor, que no pude evitar tirarme hacia atrás instintivamente. Una mano se levantó, rápida como el relámpago, y tomó con fuerza mi brazo para evitar mi escape. Aprovechando el precario balance que me sostenía encima del cuerpo de Tom, me tiró hacia adelante, y caí sobre su pecho pesadamente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, estoy seguro que aquello le hubiera quitado el aire; pero aquél cadáver animado parecía una estatua de hierro, inmóvil y severa, con ojos que relucían como piedras preciosas.

Mi magia, liberada y ahora en control, fluía suavemente a mi alrededor; me encontré como un gato erizando su pelaje al sentirse amenazado. Había un sabor a catástrofe en el ambiente; en todo mi ser corría la electrizante adrenalina, en mis venas gritando el peligro que corría.

Arriesgué mirar el rostro de Tom, y como un niño levanté mi rostro de entre la tela de las túnicas que cubrían su pecho. Su mirada no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero al notar que lo observaba curvó ligeramente los labios en una expresión siniestra. Vi por el rabillo de mis ojos que levantaba una mano, y escondí nuevamente mi rostro entre sus ropas, temeroso.

Sentí entonces unos dedos que acariciaban suavemente mi cabello, jugueteando con los mechones rebeldes que descansaban sobre el tope de mi cabeza. Desconcertado por la acción, traté de levantar mi mirada, pero la mano se volvió vengativa y aplastó mi rostro contra el pecho de Tom bruscamente.

Sentí como mi magia, que había reaccionado al impacto, volvía a desatarse furiosa, pero inmediatamente el sentimiento opresivo de la oscura fuerza de Tom se cernió sobre ella y sobre mí, aplastándonos como lo había hecho su mano.

\- ¿Te ha gustado, Harry? - susurró la voz de Tom a mi oído, peligrosa y aguda-. ¿Te ha gustado sentir como se escapaba mi último aliento, como me encontraba completamente a tu merced?

Por más terribles que fuesen sus palabras, no pude negar entonces y no podría negar ahora que parte de mí había disfrutado perversamente haberlo matado.

\- Sí... es como el día en el que mat _amos_  a los Riddle, ¿no es así? ¿Recuerdas lo que se sintió usar la maldición asesina, ver sus rostros desesperados pidiendo, no,  _rogando_  por piedad?

Dejé escapar un sonido ahogado. Por más ilógicas que suenen sus palabras ahora, en aquél instante me encontraba exhausto por la explosión de magia que había sufrido y confuso por toda la experiencia. Mi cerebro luchaba por encontrarle un sentido a toda aquella locura, y tomaría cualquier palabra que sonara convincente.

\- No somos tan distintos, Harry. Ambos, en el fondo, queremos lo mismo.  _Tener_ _control._ Que el mundo gire por nosotros, que la gente responda como nosotros queramos. La única diferencia es que tú lo haces en tu mente, escribiendo aquellas inútiles ficciones, mientras que yo...

\- Tú lo haces mediante intentos de coup d'etat, ¿no es así, Voldemort? - mi voz sonó mullida, y me sorprendió que pudiera entenderme; pero supe que lo había hecho en cuanto el peso de su mano en mi cabeza desapareció, y pude levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo.

Vi por segunda vez la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, aunque aquella vez era placentera, lo cual fue suficiente para ponerme en alerta.

\- Así que finalmente lo descubriste... esto hará las cosas más fáciles.

\- Dumbledore me lo dijo - le espeté, tratando de ignorar sus últimas palabras. Su rostro permaneció impasible por un instante antes de deformarse en una mueca de furia. Antes de que mi corazón pudiese recuperarse del vuelco que había dado, me sentí en el aire. Mi espalda impactó contra la mesita ratona que separaba el espacio entre ambos sillones, y aún confundido y atolondrado por lo que acababa de pasar, sentí las manos de Tom cerrándose alrededor de mi cuello.

\- ¡¿Le dijiste, no es así?- me acusó, sus ojos rojos brillando con furia y su voz aguda, completamente encolerizada-. ¡Mocoso asqueroso, se lo dijiste!

Mis manos lucharon por quitar las suyas de encima mío, y mi boca repetía frenéticamente un «no» desesperado. Sentía el aire escapar de mis pulmones y mi vista oscurecerse, y en un momento de completa irracionalidad me pregunté si Tom había sentido lo mismo cuando le ahorqué.

Cuando ya pensaba que iba a morir a sus manos, la fuerza que oprimía mi cuello desapareció y tomé las bocanadas de aire que necesitaba, desesperado. Sin soltarme, acercó su rostro al mío, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Incluso en aquél estado, concentrado en retomar el aliento que había perdido, tuve la clara sospecha de que intentaría usar nuevamente la Legilimancia. Y así fue, mis queridos lectores. Si bien la última vez había caído en la inconsciencia durante el proceso, ya fuere por el agotamiento que me producía estar dentro del diario o la misma invasión mental, aquella vez simplemente ví pasar frente a mis ojos mi visita al despacho del director.

Tan rápido como su furia había actuado, desapareció, y sentí su cuerpo alejarse del mío. Llevé una de mis manos al cuello, sintiendo el horrendo hormigueo fantasma de los dedos de Tom. Por un instante, mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de mi carne abusada, me pregunté si aquello me dejaría marcas una vez que volviera al dormitorio de Gryffindor. Me apresuré por levantarme del suelo, sintiéndome ligero y algo mareado, pero pronto volví a caer. Decidí apoyar mi espalda en la mesita ratona, frente a mí el sillón en el Tom se había vuelto a sentar.

\- Eres joven todavía, y admito que lo has manejado prudentemente...- dijo, mirándome con seriedad. Aquella era una mirada que parecía extraña en su rostro; falta de toda malicia y violencia, como si todo lo que dijera fuese la simple verdad-. Pero déjame advertirte que jamás deberías volver siquiera a pensar en traicionarme. Porque si llegara a enterarme, y créeme, lo haré, no serás solo tú quien sufra mi ira, Harry. Tu familia, tus amigos, cualquier persona a la que consideres tuya sufrirán también.

Y en un pestañeo, sus brazos estaban atrapándome contra el incómodo respaldo que ofrecía la mesa ratona; Tom se hizo gigante, con sus ojos rojos y su mirada seria, desprovista de cualquier sentimiento.

\- Dumbledore no va a poder salvarte, Harry.

Quizás fuese su tono, que no dejaba lugar a discusión, quizás fuese su presencia amenazante o su expresión, rígida como el acero. Pero en aquél momento comprendí que no importaba si intentaba escapar de Voldemort o de Tom al devolver el diario; en algún momento había cometido el error de dejarme atrapar por las garras afiladas de aquél ser obstinado, y Tom no pensaba soltarme. Él era un general, y yo su soldado, y en aquél instante aquella verdad se me imponía gracias a su mirada, de manera terrible. Todo lo que el mundo había visto de Voldemort se resumía en aquellos ojos rojos, en aquella determinación de acero. A pesar de lucir tan joven, Tom parecía haber visto tanta guerra como su otro yo que yacía, exiliado, en alguna parte de Europa.

Y en aquél momento solo me pude preguntar cómo habíamos llegado a esto, qué había hecho que él se volviese mi general y confidente. Había sido solo un personaje, un objeto; una memoria, un fantasma de su otro yo. Yo había sido un curioso, un niño jugando a erudito; y como Pandora, había dado rienda suelta al desastre sin más. En ambos había nacido una fijación; tanto en mí por su carácter prohibido como en él por los paralelos que podía dibujar entre nosotros. Tenía la sospecha de que parte de aquella fijación se debía a que él se veía en mí tanto como yo podía verme en él, o que aquello fuese un intento desesperado por ganarle a Dumbledore un peón más en aquella guerra que no había terminado cincuenta años atrás.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Tom? - sin darme cuenta, y como escapando a mi monólogo mental, susurré en un suspiro la pregunta que jamás me había atrevido a hacer-. ¿Por qué me atormentas de esta forma?

Tom tomó su tiempo en contestarme. La mirada seria había escapado su rostro, y ahora en él solo podía ver una fría certeza; me dio la impresión de que él ya había anticipado mi pregunta, y en un momento de paranoia me pregunté si nuevamente había estado hurgando mi mente.

\- A pesar de toda la culpa que quieras echarle a los encantamientos que usé para proteger el diario, Harry, realmente no fuiste obligado a escribir en él -su voz sonaba calma, algo distante-. Fue tu elección, palabra por palabra, el seguir hablando conmigo.

En un movimiento fluido como el agua, se levantó y se acercó a los olvidados cuerpos de los Riddle, que parecían ahora poco más que marionetas de cartón.

\- ¿Jamás te has preguntado qué hubieras hecho de estar en mi lugar? ¿Encerrado en un diario por más de cincuenta años, inquieto y solo, sin saber qué ha sido de tu yo que vaga por el mundo real, hasta que un niño aparece y comienza a comunicarse contigo? ¿No te hubieras sentido atormentado por ver día a día, como vive su vida, como avanza y aprende, mientras tú sigues pudriéndote en el mismo lugar?

Con un gesto de su mano, las marionetas de los Riddle se hicieron polvo, y él se mantuvo inmóvil frente al sillón, de espalda a mí.

\- Y con cada palabra, con cada idea, él te hace más fuerte, más libre. Se vuelve tu única conexión al mundo, y lo único que te impide tomar control de esa conexión es aquél tú que vaga en la realidad.

Tom dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente.

\- De haber querido, podría haberte poseído y drenado tu magia hasta matarte, y con eso hubiera sido completamente libre, Harry. Pero yo soy solo una parte de mí, y le debo mi lealtad a Voldemort. No puede haber dos de nosotros. Y por eso la única libertad que me puedo permitir es esta conexión.

Sus ojos rojos se cerraron por un momento, y al volver a abrirse, la mirada cruel y peligrosa había vuelto. Sentí el temor de una presa al enfrentarse a un depredador, y quizás fue gracias a aquella noción que sentí el coraje volver a mí.

\- Si tienes razón en que es mi elección hablar contigo - dije, y sus ojos brillaron por un instante-, entonces  _quid_ _pro_ _quo_ , Tom. Hagamos un trato.

Riddle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó unas estremecedoras carcajadas, sus pies dando lentos pasos hacia mí. Cuando logró controlarse, se puso en cuclillas para poder mirarme a los ojos.

\- Estás jugando un juego peligroso, Harry, y mientras estés aquí tu vida sigue estando en mis manos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que, teniendo la ventaja, me interesaría un trato contigo?

Fue mi turno de sonreír, aunque admito que gracias a que todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si fuera plomo mi sonrisa parecía más una mueca.

\- En el hipotético caso de que me poseyeras y ganaras un cuerpo, ¿no crees que Dumbledore se daría cuenta? ¿Podrías escapar del castillo sin que te puedan ver, sin saber los cambios que ha sufrido en cincuenta años? Sin mencionar que Voldemort seguramente se enteraría, pues me imagino que Dumbledore no dejará escapar la ocasión para hacer todo un escándalo de esto.

Mis razonamientos lo tomaron por sorpresa, y con placer noté que fruncía los labios en evidente molestia. Aunque yo estuviera especulando salvajemente, estaba perfectamente consciente del efecto que las situaciones hipotéticas tienen en la mente de individuos tan dados a estar en control de todas las alternativas de una problemática, tal como Tom. O mi propia madre, si se me permite.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que me propones, Harry? Debo admitir que una movida tan Slytherin como esa es algo que no esperaba de ti.

Arqueé una ceja, aunque en el fondo sentía que tenía razón. Aunque jamás he sido una persona particularmente inocente, las confabulaciones y las manipulaciones, por más inofensivas que resultasen, han sido cosas de las que he preferido leer más que llevarlas a cabo. Hasta ese instante había jugado juegos infantiles, y me pregunté qué más había cambiado en mí.

\- Hablaré contigo todos los días, aquí mismo si quieres. A cambio me dirás dónde y cómo encontrar a Voldemort, y dejarás de usar la Legilimancia conmigo.

\- Quieres devolverle el diario - Tom dijo, una declaración más que una pregunta.

\- Este diario no es mío - mi voz sonó calma y segura, un susurro cortante en aquella asfixiante habitación-. Y no es algo que pueda controlar. Quiero recuperar algo de normalidad en mi vida, y la única forma de hacerlo sin hacer enojar a un poderoso asesino es devolvérselo.

Tom sonrió ferozmente a mis palabras; su rostro apuesto parecía salvaje, desprovisto de la mas mínima humanidad. Aunque era una vista que haría que más de un hombre valiente cayera sobre sus rodillas, me sentía extrañamente vigorizado. Era como si cada palabra que decía en aquél lugar saturado de magia me daba fuerzas; aquella debilidad física que me asaltaba luego de permanecer un tiempo prolongado en la habitación de Tom comenzaba a desaparecer, y mi mente se esclarecía, libre de cualquier sugestión. Quizás mi cuerpo respondía al poco control que iba ganando de la situación; quizás aquella era una batalla de palabras, y era mi discurso el que me daba fuerzas.

Pero algo era seguro en aquél momento, y es que aquella habitación ya no me resultaba tan tenebrosa como antes, ni las sombras tan oscuras, ni Tom tan terrible. Era como si la muerte que daba vueltas alrededor nuestro me hubiera brindado una perspectiva única de lo que me rodeaba; y ya nada parecía tan aterrador, pues en el fondo, todos eramos víctimas del Terror final...

La sonrisa de Tom no había desaparecido, pero sus palabras casi se perdieron en mi estupor. Me sentía un poco más cerca de los cadáveres-marioneta de los Riddle, ya hechos polvo, y me pregunté si Tom lo sentía también.

\- No puedes controlarla - leí sus labios al moverse. Estoy seguro que esperaba una reacción distinta, pues al echarme a reír, arqueó elegantemente una de sus cejas, y sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente con ira mal reprimida.

\- ¡No, Tom! - le dije entre risas-. ¡No puedes controlar todo!

Sentí sus manos cerrarse alrededor de mis hombros, pero no detuve mis palabras al sufrir la violenta sacudida que me estaba dando.

\- ¡No vas a poder controlar mi vida, porque yo soy real y tú no! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! - grité, mis risas deslizándose entre cada oración-. ¡Estas en el limbo, Tom! Por eso puedo sentir a la Muerte aquí, ¡por eso me siento como un muerto! ¡No puedes controlar a la Muerte!

Las sacudidas se detuvieron tan violentamente como habían empezado. El rostro de Tom estaba lívido, pálido como el hueso de un esqueleto bajo la Luna. Un fino resplandor iluminaba su expresión, y noté entonces las pequeñas gotas de sudor que cubrían su piel. Sus manos cayeron de mis hombros, y por un momento pensé que iba a levantarse, más sentí que me tomaban de los brazos con fuerza. Y no era aquella fuerza violenta, destructiva, de instantes atrás; no era la fuerza de un personaje siniestro que intentaba tomar control. Era una fuerza desesperada. Tom se aferraba a mí como lo hace un niño con su madre, un niño inseguro, loco, temible.

\- No -dijo, su voz estrangulada. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable como en aquél momento, su mirada perdida en la distancia-. No estoy muerto. No estoy cerca de la muerte. He visto lo que sabes... Dumbledore lo dijo. Voldemort sigue vivo. Yo estoy vivo - sus ojos encontraron los míos, y no pude ver más. Sus brazos se encerraron alrededor mío, mi cuerpo más pequeño hundiéndose en el abrazo-. No puedo estar muerto si poseo algo que está vivo.

Me debatí entre sus brazos, pero los suyos me impedían hacer mucho. Aquél abrazo era sofocante en su intensidad; la necesidad y el horrendo deseo me daban náuseas, tan extraño como se me hacía. Hasta entonces sólo había sentido el cálido amor de mi madre, y en ocasiones el orgullo y afecto de mi padre cuando me estrechaban entre sus brazos; era una muestra de afecto y un gesto de aprobación. Pero en aquél abrazo no había nada de afecto, mucho menos amor; tan solo el deseo perverso de Tom de sentirse vivo, real, poderoso. Era intenso en su perversidad; egoísta en el amor que él se profesaba a sí mismo. Estaba impregnado de todo aquello que no debía ser jamás compartido en un abrazo, la misma naturaleza de Tom en toda su terrible verdad.

\- Eres infantil, Tom - le dije, y como acentuando la ironía mi voz sonó pequeña e indefensa, ahogada como era por las túnicas que cubrían el pecho de Riddle-. No puedes jugar para esperar ser siempre el vencedor.

Y, por más inofensivas que hayan sonado mis palabras, la verdad que llevaban con ellas era terrible en sí misma. Sentí el aliento de Tom rozar mi cabello, y todo desapareció. La textura suave de su túnica, su agarre asfixiante, la habitación saturada de magia. Me encontraba en el mismo vacío, sin cuerpo y sin sentidos, flotando a la deriva en un mar de nada.

\- No puedo decirte dónde se encuentra Voldemort, porque ni yo mismo lo sé - la voz de Tom retumbó en aquél vacío, fría y segura como lo había sido la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar-. Antes de crear este diario tenía pensado visitar los Balcanes a futuro, por lo que supongo que se debe haber exiliado allí. Busca su influencia en los gobiernos rusos, alemanes o balcánicos; son los que más adeptos eran a adoptar mis ideas. No creo que haya mantenido mucho contacto con las familias de sangrepuras que lo traicionaron la última vez, pero estoy seguro que los Lestrange y los Black se mantuvieron fieles a él. Te sugiero que comiences contactando alguna de estas dos familias.

Al detenerse, el eco de su voz se fue alejando lentamente hasta dejarme solo en aquella nada. Casi inconscientemente, cerré los ojos que no sentía que tenía, y al abrirlos me encontré de vuelta en mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, mi cuerpo y mis sentidos conmigo.

Lo único que podía pensar en aquél momento era en lo mucho que necesitaba dormir."

* * *

_Fin de la introducción._


	5. Chapter 5

**Primera parte - Aventuras tempranas de un tal Harry J. Potter.**

_Recopiladas a partir de experiencias personales, documentos y mucho esfuerzo por parte del autor._

Admitiré desde un principio que mi escritura no es más que un fantasma humilde en comparación con la del hombre cuya vida estoy narrando; mis talentos, aunque me han dado fortuna y fama por derecho propio, jamás han pasado por el lado artístico. Sabrán entonces disculparme en mi calidad de humilde biógrafo, pues busco nada más que relatarles de la manera más fiel la trágica historia que vivió el desaparecido Harry Potter.

Me guardaré por el momento mis motivos, pues creo que se harán aparentes a medida que avance la historia; me bastará decir por ahora que esta ardua labor la he encarado felizmente a raíz de motivos personales. He conocido íntimamente a Harry Potter, muchas son las memorias (felices y no tanto) que guardo de él, y sé lo suficiente como para estar seguro que hubiese sido su deseo el ver este pequeño pedazo de verdad salir a la luz, de poder ser recordado como él era en realidad.

No me detendré más en este breve prólogo improvisado, y comenzaré mi historia alejándome de la figura adolescente de Harry Potter. Como habrán podido leer por sí mismos, Harry tuvo la ocasión de conocer a Tom Riddle en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, a lo largo del cual mantuvo contacto con él a través del diario. Aunque la noción ya no es tan desconocida como en otras épocas, el concepto de  _horrocrux_  sigue siendo popularmente ignorado; y no es solo por desinterés a nivel masivo, si no por las mismas restricciones que nuestro Lord nos ha impuesto sutilmente para evitar que el secreto de su inmortalidad salga a la luz.

Admito que mis conocimientos acerca del tema apenas cubren lo básico, y es sólo gracias a los escritos dejados por Harry más un poco de investigación por mi cuenta que hoy en día sé algo de ellos. Un horrocrux es, en apariencia, un objeto en el cual reside una porción del alma de una persona. Los métodos por los cuales un mago puede dividir su alma son diversos, pero me limitaré a decir que todos ellos son terribles de igual manera. Basta decir que el acto que permitió la creación del diario (el que sospecho fue el primer horrocrux de mi lord) fue la muerte de la familia Riddle, únicos familiares vivientes del entonces Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Aunque igual de ignorante del tema en su momento, sospecho que Harry estaba consciente parcialmente de la verdadera naturaleza del libro al final de su cuarto año. Un libro para conquistar a la muerte; el esconder un alma entre las páginas de un diario con el sólo propósito de esquivar nuestro destino final.

Si fue el destino que aquél tenebroso objeto cayera en sus manos, o el producto de alguna conspiración malintencionada, solo los espíritus lo sabrán; el hecho permanece que, a los catorce años, Harry se vio obligado a jugar un juego muy peligroso. Deseo que me perdonen si acaso los impaciento, pero me tomaré mi tiempo para brindarles la perspectiva más amplia que pueda acerca de los sucesos que siguieron a los descritos en el diario de Harry.

* * *

**I - del verano de mil novecientos noventa y nueve.**

Se podría decir que, ya despidiéndose de los treinta, Sirius Black había hecho todo en su alcance para sorprender a aquellos que le rodeaban. A los diecisiete años, recién salido de Hogwarts, había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio como un simple interno en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, a pesar de habersele ofrecido mejores puestos en oficinas de mayor peso político. Sirius jamás había sido alguien que le gustara lo convencional, e hizo de su vida un reflejo de aquella convicción.

Primerizo y heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black, Sirius jamás se sintió a gusto con los roles que su familia le instaba a tomar. Su madre murió luego del nacimiento de su único hermano, Regulus, y a falta del cariño materno (por más que rumores decían que en vida, la señora Black había carecido de cualquier instinto maternal) se vio obligado a soportar la dura mano de su padre por su cuenta. Recuerdo que en algún momento, entre whisky y whisky, me confesó que "Regulus siempre fue mucho más inocente que yo, y por eso pensó que dejarse moldear por mi padre era la mejor forma de ganarse su cariño... yo jamás pude aguantar sus estupideces, y por eso estoy hoy caminando sobre mis propias piernas. Regulus se dejó hundir junto con mi padre."

Siempre tuve la impresión que la relación que tuvo Sirius con su familia más cercana fue mucho más amarga que la mayoría de los herederos de casas de sangre pura. Es un hecho, y uno muy conocido, que las presiones sobre aquellos que deben mantener el nombre de la familia a menudo terminan volviéndoles cínicos y amargos. Es difícil vivir en un ambiente así, especialmente cuando el jefe de la familia comenzaba a protagonizar escándalos sociales; aquellos mismos que había advertido a su hijo estaban prohibidos. Fue muy discutido en su época que el padre de Sirius, hombre fuerte y de carácter terrible que era, gustaba de contratar prostitutas jóvenes e hijas de los más horrendos linajes, a las cuales agasajaba con ridículos y costosos regalos, que luego utilizaba para golpearlas salvajemente.

Sirius jamás habló mucho de su padre, ni siquiera cuando este estaba en su lecho de muerte, pero tengo la sensación de que el viejo les dio más de una paliza a él y a su hermano en su frenesí violento. No es extraño, luego de tomar en cuenta todas estas cosas, que la animosidad que sentía de pequeño fuese creciendo hasta convertirse en un odio poco disimulado. Y déjenme decirles, señores, que hay poco que pueda resultar más peligroso que un heredero de esta sangre tan oscura con sed de venganza.

Supongo que al principio, Sirius se dedicó a rebelarse en las maneras más sutiles que podía; ¿cómo se podría explicar que haya sido sorteado en Gryffindor, si no fue por decisión propia? Pasó amargos años en Hogwarts, entre el desprecio de los otros herederos y la constante presión que su padre ejercía sobre él; sé que su único compañero en aquellos tiempos fue Peter Pettigrew, mago de pocas luces y destrezas.  
No fue hasta su tercer año que ganaría la amistad que lo haría famoso en el campus de Hogwarts. Admito que lo que he conseguido averiguar del joven James Potter es poco y pobre en detalles; pero aquellos que lo conocieron me han dicho que, siendo fiel a la tradición de su familia como una de las pocas en el mundo mágico que practicaban solamente las artes de la luz, había llegado a Hogwarts con una desconfianza poderosa de todo aquello que pudiese considerarse como de "artes oscuras". Lo cual también incluía a miembros de reconocidas familias que practicaban aquél tipo de magia por tradición ancestral. No requiere mucho ingenio suponer entonces que la primera impresión de James acerca de Sirius fue menos que favorable.

Según me han dicho, numerosas fueron las bromas que, en espíritu de repudio a su naturaleza, James le jugó a Sirius en aquellos años tempranos en el colegio. Siendo compañeros de habitación en la torre de Gryffindor hizo poco para salvar las diferencias.

Pero fue en su tercer año que, y esto viniendo de boca del mismo Sirius, "logré que a James le entrara en la cabeza que yo no era como el resto de mi familia". En aquél entonces Potter había estado investigando el proceso por el cual podría volverse un animago; en palabras de aquellos que lo acompañaron en esa etapa, "lo hizo por Remus, porque le partía el corazón ver a su amigo sufriendo solo las transformaciones durante las noches de luna llena".

Aquél que tenga el placer de conocer el proceso mediante el cual el mago se transforma en un animal a voluntad sabrá de los riesgos que se corren al comenzar las primeras transmutaciones. James, solo y joven, cometió la imprudencia de intentar el proceso de transfiguración sin que nadie le acompañara, y fue solo gracias a Sirius que pudo volver a su forma humana, luego de quedarse atrapado en una transformación incompleta.

Si Sirius no hubiese acudido en su ayuda, y esto James lo sabía, no hubiese pasado mucho antes de que su magia comenzara a desesperarse para hacerlo volver a su estado original, matándole en el proceso. Aquella situación logró impresionar profundamente a ambas partes; a James, quien comenzaba a ver a su compañero de una nueva manera, y a Sirius, quien le agradó enormemente la naturaleza tan poco egoísta del deseo de James por volverse un animago.

Fue a partir de entonces que ambos se volvieron grandes amigos, aunque es digno notar que por aquella época Sirius prefirió esconder aquellas partes de sí mismo que sabía que James no tardaría en repudiar. Doce años más tarde, James le nombró padrino de su hijo.

Quizá para todos ustedes les sea difícil reconciliar las historias de guerra del afamado Sirius Black con la de un padrino dedicado, amigo del paladín de la justicia James Potter. Pero de jóvenes ambos habían sido inocentes, quizás uno más que el otro, y en esas extrañas circunstancias que a veces nos provee la vida ambos habían cruzado sus caminos. Sospecho que, en gran parte, la razón por la que alguien de personalidad tan fuerte como Sirius jugara de segundo en ocasiones a James fue que este representaba exactamente todo lo contrario que su padre pretendía que fuese. Me gustaría remitirme a lo que escribí anteriormente, y es que Sirius se había rebelado de las maneras más sutiles, si se quiere, contra su padre. Sutil quizá no en lo delicado, sino en lo simple y original de la acción. Aunque estoy seguro que aquella noción rondaba en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, la amistad con Potter había nacido más por una necesidad de separarse de todo lo que era su padre que por un interés genuino en el chico. Y es que, si las historias que he escuchado de sus días de colegial son para creerse, James Potter tenía poco de interesante y mucho de niño mimado.

Fue esta persistente actitud de creer que la moral es aquella que enseñan los libros lo que terminó distanciando a ambos, aunque también debo decir que causas un tanto más mundanas como trabajo y la vida de casado influyeron enormemente en esto. Luego del casamiento de Lily y James en el ochenta y cuatro, un año antes del nacimiento de Harry y en el cual Sirius también fue nombrado padrino de la boda, James comenzó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como Auror y Sirius entró en el Departamento de Misterios. Los trabajos, tan demandantes como eran, les dejaban pocas ocasiones para juntarse. Sumado a la partida en el ochenta de Remus Lupin, quien había abandonado Londres con la intención de enseñar en una colonia de hombres lobos en Irlanda, y las crónicas desapariciones de Peter Pettigrew, con el cual habían perdido contacto luego de terminar la escuela, el viejo grupo de amigos se separó indefinidamente.

Aún así, debo decir que la dedicación de Sirius como padrino nunca flaqueó. Siempre amó enormemente a Harry, aunque a veces James pudiera meterse en el medio. Pienso, que aún siendo un hombre cuyos instintos paternales eran casi inexistentes, consideró que su ahijado era más su hijo que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

A finales de mil novecientos noventa y cuatro Sirius Black trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios como cabeza de un grupo de investigadores. La organización en aquél departamento solía ser completamente distinta a la del resto del Ministerio, debido a la naturaleza de lo que allí se gestaba. La jerarquía presente en la mayoría de las oficinas de gestión pública no tenía lugar allí, y era por eso que se había adoptado un modo de trabajo de grupos; por cada proyecto investigado se formaba una sección que se desbandaría luego de la conclusión de la investigación.

Es en parte a esta naturaleza temporaria que Sirius logró formar muchas de las alianzas que más tarde le serían de gran ayuda. Un puesto en el Departamento de Misterios llevaba mucho honor a un nombre, por lo que muchos miembros de viejas familias sangre puras se habían esforzado por entrar. Sirius, aunque en su juventud había tenido una personalidad un tanto dispersa y despreocupada, al terminar Hogwarts se había dedicado a estudiar con dedicación el arte de la creación de hechizos, obteniendo su maestría a los veinticinco años. Esta determinación en su momento le separó de su grupo usual de amigos; al volverse inefable se vio obligado a cambiar muchos de sus conocidos, ya que no todos veían con buenos ojos a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo.

 _"Me acuerdo que en esa época Lily ya estaba embarazada, y James había estado internado por aquella fractura expuesta en los brazos, la que lo dejó sin poder jugar,"_ me dijo alguna vez.  _"Los dos se la pasaban en su casa; Lily porque ya no podía moverse de lo grande que tenía el estómago, y James porque tenía los brazos prácticamente pulverizados. Aquella bludger casi lo había matado. Yo me pasaba muy a menudo, para ver si necesitaban algo o simplemente tener una charla. Y hablamos, mucho. De lo que James iba a hacer ahora que su carrera en el Quidditch profesional había acabado, y de mi futuro en el Ministerio. En esa época ya no me querían más en Deportes, y creo que mi padre tuvo mucho que ver con mi transferencia. Me pasaron al de Cooperación Mágica Internacional por unos meses, hasta que me ofrecieron ser inefable._

_James no quería saber nada del tema. Me decía que me iba a meter en la boca del lobo, porque tenía la idea de que el resto de las familias de sangre pura me habían hecho la cruz luego de haber abandonado la casa de mi padre. Yo le repetía que iba a estar bien, pero él insistía en que debía seguir en el CMI. Y después, cuando acepté el trabajo, me dejó de hablar por una semana. En el fondo, creo que estaba más preocupado porque volviera a practicar las artes oscuras que porque estuviera rodeado de sangre puras, amigos de mi padre. En su mente yo era un luchador, pero de aquellos que jamás son completamente buenos ni completamente malos, y eso le molestaba."_

Aunque de naturaleza ingenua, quizás James Potter merecía más crédito de lo que una persona como yo le daría; estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que aquél trabajo hizo a Sirius caer de vuelta en la práctica de las Artes Oscuras. Un mago sabe que cualquier tipo de magia, en su estado puro, es altamente adictiva; y para alguien que jamás ha conjurado una maldición le sería difícil entender la atracción que sufren aquellos que han estudiado este tipo de magia. Incluso si se deja de practicar existe en el fondo de la mente un deseo poderoso por dejarla fluir nuevamente; y es aquél deseo lo que hace que los magos oscuros reincidamos en nuestras adicciones.

Por eso creo que era una cuestión de tiempo antes que Sirius volviese a sus viejas andanzas como Black; y si es por algo que menciono esto es porque logró llamar la atención no solo de su círculo de trabajo, sino también de su familia inmediata, más precisamente Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ya entrada en sus setenta, la bruja que en su momento fue una de las más cercanas a Lord Voldemort, se vio interesada en aquél sobrino suyo que heredaría la Casa Black, el cual hacía mucho tiempo la familia había tachado de oveja negra.

_"Creo que fue para el noventa y nueve que empezó a mandarme cartas. La había visto una o dos veces cuando era chico, y mi padre me había hablado maravillas de ella, diciendo que era la única Black que valía algo, mientras que mocosos como yo y Regulus éramos, y cito, vergüenzas de la familia. Obviamente que jamás me había interesado en conocerla, sobre todo luego de escuchar las historias de su participación en las revueltas del cincuenta y uno, y de su vinculación con el Innombrable. Durante mucho tiempo quise distanciarme de mi familia, ya lo sabes. Y aunque ya para esa época había dejado muchos de mis caprichos juveniles detrás, jamás le había prestado atención a mis parientes._

_Por eso, te puedes imaginar, lo mucho que me habrá sorprendido escuchar de ella. Pensaba que mi familia ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, y si no hubiera sido porque Regulus era un inútil, ya me hubiesen desheredado. Pero al parecer las noticias de mi estudio de las maldiciones familiares en el Departamento les llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaba, y mi vuelta a la práctica de las artes oscuras debe haberme redimido en sus ojos. Son unos fanáticos, después de todo. Completamente salvajes, a veces._

_Y le respondía, porque ya para esa época había aprendido que a veces la gente que menos te agrada resulta ser la más útil. Hablábamos de temas inconsecuentes, al menos para mí, como política, o sus opiniones sobre los sangre impura. Y la vieja, serpiente astuta que era, me fue convenciendo hasta que me sacó el tema. Me empezó a hablar del Innombrable, y de su exilio. De sus planes, y de lo que había estado haciendo en su exilio._

_Al parecer debe haber corrido la voz de que yo era uno de ellos, o algo igual de estúpido, porque de repente mis compañeros de trabajo hablaban más. Y ya no eran charlas estándar acerca de su familia, o de que su perro se estaba muriendo. Ahora me enteraba de lo que pasaba en el fondo, bien detrás de la trastienda; que Voldemort había puesto al Ministro alemán en su puesto, o que tomaba té todas las noches con el Zar. La política que nos habían enseñado que ya estaba muerta estaba, en realidad, esperando para regresar, y hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_Te parecerá gracioso, pero lo primero que pensé cuando Bellatrix me dijo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que_ nuestro _lord volviera a Inglaterra fue que Harry estaba en peligro. Sabía que, me gustara o no, terminaría formando parte de cualquier revuelta que Él armase. Ya no era un niño, y sabía que sí o sí me obligarían a tomar el papel de Lord de la Casa Black, y te puedo asegurar que estaban tan enfermos que lo harían con la sangre de los Potter si era necesario. Por eso me preparé, y me preparé para lo peor. Pero al final, ¡já!, al final las cosas fueron simplemente desastrosas."_

Permítanle que les comparta, entonces, parte de lo que fue el comienzo de un gran desastre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Extractos del diario de Harry Potter. Verano de 1999_

_I_

Debo admitir que la vista, tan conocida como me es, de un King's Cross completamente abarrotado de gente todavía logra sorprenderme, sino emocionarme un poco. Luego de lo sucedido este año, bizarro de cualquier manera en que se le mire, necesitaba algo de paz mental y normalidad en mi vida, y la visión de mis padres esperándome en la plataforma con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros aportaba la dosis justa para curarme de todo aquello que me agobiaba.

\- Es bueno saber que nuestro bebé nos extrañó, pero Harry querido, si sigues así vas a asfixiarnos - dijo mi madre ante mi abrazo. Sonreí salvajemente, lo cual se sintió extraño en mi rostro; tenía la horrenda sensación de que jamás en mi vida había sonreído.

\- ¿Todo listo, entonces, campeón? - me dijo mi padre, muy entusiasmado-. Sirius me dijo que iba a pasar por casa para recibirte a eso de las cinco, así que mejor vamos yendo.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, mi padre llamó a uno de los elfos que nos servían, y le ordenó llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación. Tomé la mano de mi madre, esperando a que nos Apareciera a ambos, pero se limitó a sonreírme mientras mi padre me decía:

\- No sé si habrá mencionado algo en sus cartas, pero Sophie se va a Alemania en agosto, ahora que ya terminó su maestría en Pociones.

Asentí, ya al tanto del viaje de mi hermana. La mayoría de sus cartas habían hablado en detalle de sus planes para el futuro y de su meta de superar a su padre como desarrolladora de pociones, para lo cual había logrado emplearse en una importante empresa alemana dedicada a la producción de brebajes medicinales.

\- Va a pasar estos dos meses en casa antes de irse -continuó mi padre-, y prometimos ir a buscarla a Diagon Alley en cuanto llegara.

\- Comeremos afuera por hoy, para celebrar tus notas en los finales -agregó, emocionada, mi madre-. ¡Un Extraordinario tanto en Transfiguraciones como en Encantamientos! Estoy tan orgullosa de tí, Harry.

\- Ese es mi hijo - dijo mi padre, fingiendo que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-. Ahora que ha hecho feliz a la madre debería comenzar a jugar Quidditch para hacer feliz al padre también.

\- Papá - le dije-, se que todavía no había nacido, pero lo que Sirius me ha contado de esa vez que te fracturaron los brazos es más que suficiente para mantenerme alejado del Quidditch por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¡Pero tienes tanto talento! ¡Sales igual a tu padre!

Mi madre sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Ambos ya estábamos acostumbrados a que mi padre tratara de convencerme de volver a jugar Quidditch, a pesar de que me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Sé que él tenía esa fantasía de verme siguiendo sus pasos, y completando la carrera que se vio obligado a abandonar, pero como buena fantasía parental que era, no iba a poder llegar a ser.

\- ¿Vamos, Harry? Tómame de la mano. Nos vamos en tres, dos, uno...

Aunque normalmente soy una persona un tanto torpe al moverme, y es costumbre que cualquier transporte mágico me vuelva un bollo desparramado por el suelo, la sensación de ser aplastado y encogido para ser llevado a través de un tubo muy pequeño logró marearme de manera tan fuerte, que tanto mi madre como mi padre tuvieron que sostenerme para que no cayera de cara al suelo. Admito que aparecí en Diagon Alley temblando como una hoja, el recuerdo de mis charlas con Tom y el maldito diario succionándome frescas en mi mente. Traté de calmarme para que mis padres no lo notaran, pero ambos estaban muy conscientes de lo mucho que me había afectado aquél viaje.

\- ¡Harry! Bebé, ¿te pasa algo? - me preguntó mi madre, poniendo su mano en mi frente. Aquél toque, y las manos fuertes de mi padre sosteniendo mis hombres me calmaron enormemente, recordándome que estaba en el mundo real, donde Tom no era más que un fantasma perdido en el tiempo.

\- Sí, si...- les contesté, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerme parado-. Ya está pasando... debo de haber reaccionado peor que de costumbre.

\- Iremos a casa si es que te sientes mal, cariño - se apresuró a decir mi madre.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias. Vamos a buscar a Sophie, debe de estar esperándonos.

Les sonreí débilmente, lo cual tuvo el efecto de hacerles preocupar en vez de aliviarlos como era mi intención. Por más de que me sintiera débil en aquél momento, sabía que aquello era pasajero. El deseo de ver a mi hermana, quien hace dos años que no veía, me daba fuerzas, y tampoco quería arruinar una salida tan rara como era aquella en estos días.

Mi madre debe haber sentido lo mismo que yo, pues pronto estábamos caminando a paso apresurado entre la muchedumbre que poblaba los rincones más alejados de Diagon Alley. Los puntos de aparición para aquellos que viajaban con trasladores autorizados habían sido ubicados casi al principio del callejón a comienzos del siglo doce, y desde entonces que permanecían en el mismo edificio de mármol, propiedad del ministerio.

\- Hace poco estuve hablando con Williams, de Transportes Mágicos - dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño-. Al parecer tienen pensado mover los puntos al edificio abandonado detrás de Gringotts.

Mi madre, mirando su reloj  _muggle_ , preguntó:

\- ¿No es esa la casona de los Avery?

\- Si, ¿recuerdas que la incautamos hace cinco años? Merlín, esa operación fue horrenda. Tenían un Nundu gigante en el sótano... casi perdemos a tres tratando de inmovilizarlo.

\- Recuerdo que estuviste dos semanas y media sin venir a casa.

No pude evitar el respingo que me provocó la voz cortante y amargada de mi madre, y me atreví a echar una mirada a ambos. Mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, mientras que mi progenitora miraba con decisión los grandes ventanales que adornaban los frentes de los departamentos a nuestro alrededor.

Traté de apresurar un poco mis pasos, ganando toda la distancia que pudiera con respecto a mis padres. Aunque por suerte jamás me había tocado protagonizar un escándalo públicos, tenía suficiente experiencia en estar sujeto a escuchar las discusiones susurradas de ambos como para detectar el comienzo de una. Para bien o para mal, mis acciones no pasaron desapercibidas, y mis padres no dijeron nada más, optando por caminar detrás de mí.

\- ¿En qué terminal dijo Sophie que iba a estar? - pregunté una vez que llegamos al gigantesco edificio que actuaba de puerto. El zumbido metálico de los trasladores flotaba en el aire como el vuelo de una mosca al pasar, ahogando las voces de los magos que entraban y salían de las puertas de granito del recinto.

La arquitectura grecoromana del lugar se imponía entre las casas medievales que se perdían en el horizonte; como una nota disonante, el blanco mármol de las columnas parecía relucir en comparación al grisáceo tono de las paredes oscurecidas por el humo centenario. Debo decir que, junto a los colores chillones de las túnicas de más de un mago que caminaba por allí, la imagen resultaba no poco bizarra. Un popurrí de culturas y épocas que parecían no adaptarse a su tiempo, instantes en la historia que la propia naturaleza estática de los magos habían preservado intactos.

La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, desdibujando la pintoresca sensación que aquella situación me provocaba.

\- Es por aquí, cariño.

Me dejé guiar por la mano de mi padre, apoyada en uno de mis hombros, mientras observaba distraídamente el movimiento de la gente en aquella sala. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar una luz brillante al lobby, y la blancura de las paredes y el suelo le daba un aspecto angelical al lugar. Los oficiales del ministerio iban y venían, ataviados en túnicas de color celeste, conversando animadamente entre sí o profiriendo un monólogo con su varita como único interlocutor. De vez en cuando una voz distorsionada se escucharía responder, una luz amarilla al final de la varita titilando al son de las palabras. Fechas, horas y destinos se escapaban furtivamente de las conversaciones para morir en mis oídos; todo resultaba una cacofonía de movimiento y color.

Caminamos hasta un enorme pasillo, siguiendo el flujo de muchos de los visitantes. Grandes ventanales a ambos lados dejaban ver un pequeño teatro circular a nuestros pies, sobre el cual el pasillo estaba suspendido. En las escalinatas que dominaban el lugar, pequeños círculos negros de obsidiana brillaban con las luces fluorescentes de los trasladores al activarse, y decenas de cuerpos aparecían y desaparecían en un movimiento fluido a través del lugar.

\- ¿No podemos bajar? - pregunté, maravillado ante la enormidad de aquél ballet improvisado de idas y venidas.

\- No, Harry - me respondió mi padre-. Debemos esperar aquí.

La decepción me duró muy poco, pues inmediatamente sentimos el chillido emocionado de mi madre detrás nuestro y la voz suave de mi hermana atrapada entre sus brazos. No tardé en darme vuelta, una sonrisa feroz en mi rostro.

\- Me alegro tanto de verte, hija - decía emocionada mi madre, sin soltarla-. ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

\- Si, si, yo también mamá... ¿me podrías devolver mis brazos? Ah, ahí está. Gracias.

Los ojos verdes de mi madre brillaban de la emoción, como era característico de ella. Era una mujer naturalmente cariñosa y efusiva, especialmente con nosotros. Sophie, a pesar de heredar su inteligencia, no compartía en lo absoluto su carácter.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó al verme, dándome un breve abrazo-. Merlín, cada día estás más grande... eras un piojo la última vez que te ví.

\- Te ves más vieja, Sophie - dije con una sonrisa-, y hablas como una.

Ella sonrió, golpeándome ligeramente en el brazo con su codo.

\- Ya casi pareces una persona cuando hablas.

Me reí de su comentario mientras se volvía a saludar a mi padre. Aunque por naturaleza no le gustaba enfrentarse directamente con aquellos que no le agradaban, mi hermana solía actuar con la rigidez de una tabla y la expresión fría y reservada al dirigirse a aquél tipo de personas; tal era el caso de mi padre, con quien jamás había tenido una buena relación.

\- James - saludó, tendiéndole la mano. Mi padre le devolvió la cortesía con la misma distancia, acentuando el tenso ambiente que ambos habían compartido desde que tengo memoria.

\- Pensábamos salir a comer afuera para celebrar tu regreso y el rendimiento de tu hermano en los exámenes finales, hija - dijo mi madre, rompiendo como de costumbre el hielo que parecía caer sobre la familia cuando ambos interactuaban.

\- Suena bien, ¿adónde vamos?

\- ¿Les parece bien  _Le Maison Rouge_?

_II_

Mis charlas con Tom se han vuelto diarias, a pedido de este. Es fácil esconder el hecho de que me comunico diariamente con una parte de uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la historia, dada mi pasión por la escritura y el semblante inofensivo de un viejo diario usado. Se que a mi madre le ha parecido extraño el ver el libro completamente en blanco luego de un año de supuesto uso, pero le he dicho que he sufrido de una extraordinaria falta de inspiración este año. Es una excusa débil a mis oídos, pero una parte de mí sufre de una profunda apatía. En el fondo, deseo fervientemente que alguien vea los signos de mi oscura odisea. Que alguien conecte los puntos -mi madre, mi padre, Sophie, Dumbledore- y me rescate de este infierno. Que pueda fingir mi inocencia en este asunto, y esconderme detrás de algún adulto responsable como cuando era niño, ignorante de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Siento como si alguien más sabio que yo se riera de mí ante mi desgracia, al verme tan atrapado en esta experiencia que yo había ingenuamente tachado de aventura.

Y mis libros ya no me proveen el escape que antes daban; en cada palabra escrita, en cada diálogo de mis héroes veo escritos mis fracasos y mis preocupaciones, el reflejo de un soñador que se ha golpeado duro contra la pared de la realidad. Y aún así se que de esto saldré triunfante de alguna manera u otra, y por triunfante quiero decir  _con vida._ No es simple esperanza o ingenuo deseo, sino una fría confianza en que poseo el potencial necesario para luchar el destino al cual Tom parece llevarme.

 _Has crecido_ , me dice a veces como burlándose de mi edad. Pero sus burlas se pierden en la veracidad de sus palabras, ya que es cierto que ya no soy el mismo que antes. Como una cría que recién abre sus ojos a la luz, he visto de lo bueno y ahora he podido ver de lo malo; y tanto uno como otro me han enseñado a defender la tierra que piso. El lugar que ocupo. Y quizás es en eso que puedo encontrar la culpa de mi repentino desinterés por la ficción, por el cuento. Representan los sueños que no debemos alcanzar, aquellos que nos hacen perdernos de los más finos detalles de las experiencias de la realidad; me recuerdan al niño que se metió en problemas por querer ser como sus personajes de ficción. Pero ese tiempo ha pasado, y es casi sutil el cambio de mi interés en lo irreal a lo real. Me encuentro a mi mismo leyendo las crónicas históricas de los magos que participaron en las guerras de los Goblins, perdiéndome en los números y los  _hechos_  y la magia de lo tangible en los libros de historia.

Los nombres que conocía al pasar tienen un nuevo significado. Merlín, Morgana, Paracelso, Flamel, el Conde de St. Germain, Cagliostro. Rasputín, Voldemort, Grindelwald. Dumbledore. Hombres y mujeres reales, haciendo maravillas que ni mis antiguos héroes podían soñar hacer. Todos inalcanzables, gigantes, majestuosos. Invencibles.

Y es en esa parcial divinidad que ganan en el boca a boca que me convenzo de que no son más que humanos de carne y hueso. Porque lo he visto en Dumbledore, lo he visto en Tom, y lo he visto en mí mismo. No nacen de la arrogancia mis palabras, no se confundan. Es que en mi mente se que debo sobrevivir a Voldemort, y para eso debo ser tan grande como él. No necesariamente en poderes, sino en espíritu. No puedo temerle a Tom. No puedo dejar que su macabra presencia me controle.

Debo sobrevivir.

_III_

_-_ Estás distante, Harry - me dijo Sophie esta mañana. Aunque deliberadamente pueda parecer una persona fría y particularmente irritable, su naturaleza femenina no le falla en su empatía. Perceptiva de una manera que mi madre ni mi padre podían ser, tenía la esperanza de que de todos lo que me rodeaban, fuera ella la que desentrañara aquél secreto que me atrapaba.

\- No le digas nada a mamá - le dije, acercándome a ella y susurrando de manera conspiratoria-, pero creo que me estoy volviendo un adolescente.

La sonrisa le llegó fácil a su rostro, pero el brillo en sus ojos, aquellos insondables y profundos ojos negros que parecían saber todo, no desapareció. Sabía que no podría engañarla, y tampoco me interesaba intentarlo.

\- Tu también has cambiado - le dije, mirándola seriamente-. A todos nos llega la hora.

Sophie asintió pensativamente, llevándose una mano al pelo para ajustar la cola de caballo que mantenía en orden su salvaje cabello rojo. En ciertos aspectos, ambos seguíamos siendo los mismos niños que años atrás corríamos por los bosques que rodeaban la antigua mansión de los Potter; salvando las diferencias de edad, existía algo en nosotros que nos daba el carácter de recién nacidos. Como torpes bebés que daban su primer paso en la tierra, nosotros abríamos nuestros ojos a la realidad, y en nuestro ingenuo contemplar relucían nuestras facciones brillantes como aquellos juguetes que salen de su empaque por primera vez. Había algo en nosotros, algo salvaje y que todavía no había sido quebrado; un sentimiento sin usar, sin experiencia. En aquél momento de serena contemplación, uno al lado del otro, no pude evitar sentir que todo estaba por cambiar. Que, aunque sutilmente, aquellos momentos que vivía ahora se perderían rápidamente entre las arenas del tiempo, y que nos quebraríamos para volver a repararnos, como una extraña clase de juguete, viviendo cada día porque no sabíamos hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué piensa tu padre de este trabajo que te han ofrecido? - le pregunté. Aunque nunca me había interesado particularmente aquél hombre que parecía tan extraño a mi familia (él, el intruso) ansiaba entender la dinámica que hacía que Sophie se sintiera tan profundamente leal a él, al punto de compartir el odio de su progenitor por el mío. Quizás el improvisado lector que encuentre mis escritos no entienda mis palabras, pero a modo de aclaración les contaré que la fama que precede a Severus Snape no es para nada halagadora.

\- Está orgulloso, por supuesto - respondió Sophie, esbozando una sonrisa torcida-. No que puedas decirlo a primera vista. Supongo que al lado de James es un cubito de hielo sin derretir.

Y ahí estaba esa extraña sensación, aquella que me daba la pauta de que algo había cambiado en ella. Aunque de él habíamos hablado poco y nada en nuestra infancia, sus ojos siempre habían brillado de una manera particular a la mención de su nombre. Era algo más que el orgullo de ser la hija de un famoso Maestro en Pociones, algo más que la satisfacción de seguir sus huellas para continuar el legado familiar que él había empezado. Era su amor a su padre, aquella protección que de pequeña Sophie le había otorgado incondicionalmente, y que ahora parecía tan escasa, tan ausente. Aquellos dos años habían endurecido sus facciones, y no pude evitar preguntarme si ella había tenido la desgracia de conocer al hombre detrás del ídolo paterno.

\- No es una mala persona - me dijo mientras me miraba con aquellos intensos ojos negros suyos, como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba-. Al contrario. Pero la vida no fue amable con él. Todavía sigue sin serlo. Por toda su genialidad en lo que hace, por todo su amor por la familia y por mí, sigue siendo un hombre. Alguien con defectos. Y... - ví como bajaba su mirada a sus manos, y noté distraídamente los callos que adornaban los delicados dedos, manchados y desfigurados por el trabajo duro.

\- Pasaron cosas que ni tú ni mamá tienen que saber. Pero aunque admito que me sorprendió descubrir lo poco que lo conocía, entendí que la que tenía el problema era yo. El conoce sus limitaciones y sus virtudes; yo no las conocía. Ya no lo veo como antes... - Sophie suspiró y sonrió suavemente-. Ni lo quiero como antes. Pero lo entiendo, y lo amo, ya desde otro lugar.

\- Tienes razón, Harry. He cambiado - su rostro se volvió serio-. Mucho de lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido para imitarlo... y, y aunque no me arrepienta de nada, quiero empezar a vivir por mi cuenta. Por eso elegí irme del país. Tenía otras ofertas... pero creo que no son parte de mi destino. Alemania es algo que me va a permitir separarme de él.

Asentí, algo incómodo ante la sorprendente honestidad del momento. Aunque siempre habíamos sido cercanos, generalmente no  _hablábamos_  de nuestros sentimientos. Hasta ahora, había habido un silencioso entendimiento mutuo entre nosotros dos; ambos eramos muy orgullosos como para hablar de nuestros problemas con otras personas.

Pero entiendo que el tiempo corría y ya nosotros no éramos niños. Nuestras emociones adoptaban otros matices, y nuestros pensamientos se ramificaban infinitamente, formando una red complicada y compleja que solo nosotros podíamos resolver. Y aquello era una noción que me asustaba y me brindaba placer; placer en mi creciente individualidad, pues mis emociones eran  _mías_ , y no un simple reflejo de mis alrededores. Y miedo, mucho miedo; naciente de los esqueletos que guardaba bajo la alfombra, y que temía serían imposibles para el resto de descubrir.

\- Creo que mamá te está llamando - dijo Sophie, levantándose de la silla de mimbre en la que se había sentado-. Creo que voy a aprovechar para dar una vuelta por el bosque.

_IV_

\- Estás particularmente inquieto hoy - Tom dijo mirándome a los ojos. El fuego del hogar frente al que los Riddle habían muerto era una vista ya poco perturbadora para mí, más de alguna manera morbosa jamás había fallado en hipnotizarme.

\- Distraído, también - notó el joven Voldemort nuevamente, esta vez con un dejo de molestia en su voz-. Pasó algo.

Era inquietante lo perceptivo que Tom era a veces. Sospechaba que la atención que le profesaba a las emociones de los demás era mayor de lo que alguien que le conociera bien le podía atribuir normalmente; más era su perverso deseo de ignorarlas lo que le daba la apariencia de ser un ser estoico e inmutable. Quizás de todo aquello lo que más me perturbaba no era su aparente talento para leer a las personas, si no lo rápido que había aprendido a leerme a  _mí_.

\- No ha pasado una semana desde que volví de Hogwarts - le contesté sin quitar los ojos del fuego-. Y sin embargo, el trabajo llama a mis padres  _de nuevo_.

\- Ah, si, tu necesidad infantil de atención parental vuelve a aparecer en escena - se burló Tom-. Pensé que habían traído a tu hermana para remediar cualquier intento de rebelión adolescente.

Mi boca se movió involuntariamente para formar un gesto de pura sorna, y dejé que mi cabeza descansara en el respaldo del sillón.

\- No creo que les funcione, para ser honesto - miré distraídamente el techo, bañado en sombras como estaba, tratando de discernir si aquellas manchas que arruinaban el inmaculado blanco del revoque eran producto de la humedad o una pobre imitación de la sangre seca-. Justamente Sophie se va a Alemania para consumar su rebelión adolescente.

Tom siseó suavemente bajo su aliento, pero en el silencio de aquella habitación hecha de recuerdos y muerte pude escucharlo claramente. Intelectualmente, desde que me había confirmado que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos en su juventud supe que entre sus talentos brillaba la capacidad para hablar con las serpientes; pero tal conocimiento no pudo evitar el sobresalto que sentí al escucharlo pronunciar la lengua prohibida.

\- Mamá se va a América a supervisar la apertura de una sucursal de la compañía, y a mi padre le asignaron ir a Bélgica en búsqueda de un mago oscuro que vienen tratando de encontrar desde hace tiempo - seguí, ignorando a propósito el inteligible comentario. No era la primera vez que Tom favorecía hacer sus comentarios en aquella lengua, y decidí que obstinarse en protestar por aquella falta de educación era una pérdida de tiempo. A él solo le divertiría mi ira.

\- Me encanta lo ingenuo que eres, Harry - dijo, su voz cargada de sarcasmo-. Quizás podríamos apostar a ver si tu padre termina asesinando a la sangre impura de madre que tienes al enterarse que ella se está cogiendo a algún americano. Aunque claro, con lo inútil que parece ser, James probablemente ya lo sepa y haya escogido irse a Bélgica para pretender que no pasa nada.

Se había vuelto un hábito para Tom el intentar agraviarme de cualquier forma posible. Disfrutaba especialmente verme responder a los insultos que le dirigía a mi madre (de los cuales, sangre impura parecía ser su favorito), y notaba como sonreía al notar que mis nudillos se volvían blancos de la fuerza con la que cerraba mis puños, levemente temblando por la furia contenida. Tenía la extraña sensación que aquellas negativas sensaciones resonaban como un eco en la magia que nacía en mis venas y se extendía en la habitación, al punto de poder mezclarse con la oscura y viciada aura del diario. En mi limitado conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras, reconocía que la mayoría de los hechizos que pertenecían a esa área se alimentaban de la energía que sentimientos negativos como la ira proveían; y en boca de mi padre escuché decir que aquellos adeptos a las artes menos nobles eran particularmente sensibles a las fluctuaciones en la magia de los magos. Que era un mantra ampliamente repetido en el entrenamiento auror que un mago oscuro haría de todo para corromper a un adepto a la magia blanca, ya que pocas cosas le hacían sentir como el de una tormenta de emociones provocada por un hombre enojado y confundido, acostumbrado a la serenidad y a la felicidad.

Tom parecía captar lo mucho que intentaba controlar mi furia, y en su adicción a la magia que lo envolvía como una madre a su hijo preferido, intentaba hacerme perder el control. Quería verme hecho un salvaje, abandonado a mis instintos; quebrado en el momento de mayor debilidad, pero no le daría la satisfacción. Aunque usualmente inocuas, nuestras conversaciones eran un juego sutil que buscaba llevarnos a ambos a nuestros límites. Sabía que Tom lo hacía para saciar aquella necesidad de un entretenimiento perverso, y que yo lo seguía porque sabía que no podía hacer más que eso.

\- Normalmente puedo sacarte un par de palabras - dijo Tom, aparentando lucir decepcionado-. Pero aprendes rápido, Harry. Todo ese resentimiento, te estás acostumbrando a él, ¿no es verdad? Como lo hizo tu hermana.

Quizás de todas las cosas que me disgustaban de Tom, la que ganaba el primer lugar es como siempre parecía saber llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Tenía esta increíble capacidad de tener la razón sin importar cuántos detalles le ocultara. Y esta vez había vuelto a pegar en el clavo, sin miedo y sin cuidado; existía un profundo resentimiento en mí, y era algo que sentía que me estaba  _cambiando_.

No eran solo las ausencias de mis padres que parecían haberse incrementado exponencialmente en los últimos tiempos. Había algo más que me estaba afectando, algo que estaba criando un monstruo letal dentro de mí, que como una serpiente oscura y venenosa, se preparaba lentamente para atacar en el momento más inoportuno. Sentía que me estaban dejando solo; no solo mis padres con su trabajo, Sophie con su viaje a Alemania o mis amigos con sus problemas. Todo el mundo parecía correr en una pista diferente a la mía, y la única compañía que parecía permanecer a mi lado era Tom. Odioso, malévolo, perverso Tom. Mis visitas diarias a aquella habitación donde la muerte flotaba en el aire me unían con cadenas de acero a él; y Tom parecía disfrutar que con el tiempo las cadenas se estrechaban, acercándonos. En mis momentos de más oscura locura temía que ambos nos volveríamos uno, y que seríamos como dos conciencias habitando la misma habitación por el resto de la eternidad.

Y con la paz que la luz del día me traía luego de mis charlas con Tom, el sentimiento de que aquello era mi adolescencia brillando en su máximo esplendor me traía algo de serenidad a mi mente. Era el conocimiento de que yo era un niño-hombre como cualquier otro, y que estaba atravesando la misma angustia que incontables otros humanos habían atravesado lo que me daba confianza como para no quebrar de la desolación. Porque sabía que en algún momento todo aquello acabaría; y en aquél fin encarnaba mis esperanzas de retomar mi tranquila y aburrida vida.

\- Si, Tom. Es lo que normalmente se dice  _madurar_.

_V_

\- Hablé con Sirius ayer - dijo mi padre mientras cenábamos en el patio, luciérnagas encantadas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor para brindarnos luz-. Dijo que no me perdonaría jamás si te dejaba solo en casa todo el verano - sonrió cansadamente.

\- ¿Te amenazó para que te quedes? - le pregunté sarcásticamente, sirviéndome un poco de ensalada.

\- Quiere hacer milagros el pobre bicho - murmuró Sophie entre bocados.

\- No, - mi padre frunció el ceño, consciente de lo mucho que me dolía que no pasaran el verano conmigo-. Me dijo que te preguntara si quisieras pasar el verano con él en su casa.

\- ¿Y Sophie?

\- Voy con mamá a América - contestó ella, mirando distraídamente el asiento desocupado de Lily-. Al parecer andan necesitando de alguien que sepa hacer pociones para un trabajo de verano - agregó al notar mi mirada.

\- Dile que voy, entonces - le dije a mi padre con una sonrisa. Aunque lo había visto el día que volví de Hogwarts, hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con mi padrino. Mi verano parecía prometer mucho más de lo que había esperado al principio.

_VI_

Llegado el caso que alguna dama me pidiese que le describa a mi padrino, supongo que las palabras que primero me llegarían a la mente serían  _perro viejo, saltimbanqui_ y  _arrasante._ Quizás parezca -y admito, incluso dado mi don con las palabras es un conjunto un tanto bizarro para describir a alguien- una selección bastante particular, pero les aseguro que es fruto de una larga consideración a través de los años. Es que, en toda honestidad, siempre me ha sido difícil encasillar a mi padrino dentro de una u otra clasificación, quizás por el simple hecho de que el hombre es un personaje de riqueza y naturaleza muy profundas.

A veces me atrevería a pensar que sufre de la dualidad del hombre loco; por la cual, sufre su momento de estabilidad para pasar a algo completamente diferente el momento siguiente. Como una sonrisa juvenil luego de reprocharme alguna maldad, o una mirada sombría y perdida tras una carcajada jovial. Y en eso quizás es que le puedo llamar  _perro viejo_. Porque detrás de un comportamiento infantil hay algo que instintivamente me lleva a decir que el hombre ha conocido solo lo que la calle y la vida te pueden enseñar; una experiencia mayor a la de sus años, producto del conflicto y el triunfo. Y por todas esas miradas cargadas de un no-se-qué sabio, hay una ridícula necesidad de siempre  _parecer lo que no se es_ ; ya sea por entretenerme, o por no hacer enfadar a mi padre (que siempre es algo fácil de hacer cuando se habla de la vida, o la política). En eso es un saltimbanqui - el que dice las cosas que no son, el que entretiene sin más.

Pero quizás lo más importante que pueda decir acerca de mi padrino es que es su voluntad, de hierro e indomable, lo que le hace tener algo que hombres como mi padre o Dumbledore no pueden jamás llegar a soñar en tener, y es aquello que lo hace como una tempestad en el mar, arrasante e imparable. No hay rey o emperador que pueda pararle cuando se propone hacer algo; y es este su mayor virtud y su mayor defecto.

Por todo esto, y todo aquello que va sin decir, me encuentro impaciente por volver a verlo. Es en dos horas que mi padre nos aparecerá a ambos en Yorkshire, donde Sirius vive. Sé que ha estado ocupado con su trabajo en el ministerio, donde es Inefable, y no creo que ni el verano cambie eso, pero es con la misma seguridad con la que escribo un juicio de su carácter que puedo decir que hará lo imposible por pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo conmigo.

* * *

Incluso si muchas son las cosas que en mi vida han cambiado, creo que puedo decir con seguridad que Sirius parece ser una de las pocas constantes. No hay nada especial en el "¡Harry!" que vocifera jovialmente al verme, ni en el abrazo obligatorio en el que me envuelve cada vez que nos saludamos, pero por lo poco que me ha afectado en el pasado debo decir que ha sido una sorpresa lo bien que me ha hecho esta vez. Me resulta particularmente agradable el día de hoy poder sentir que alguien dedica su tiempo exclusivamente a mí, a perdón de mis padres y sin contar al malévolo Tom.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cachorro? - me dijo Sirius al entrar a su casa, luego de despedirnos de mi padre-. Has crecido.

\- Un año de la comida de Hogwarts puede hacerte eso - le dije con una media sonrisa-. Algo que te hace falta, al parecer. Estas más delgado.

\- Cosas del trabajo - dijo; y noté algo nervioso en su rostro. Me crucé de brazos y me moví hasta estar delante de él. Aunque como él había dicho yo había crecido, todavía debía ladear mi cabeza hacia arriba para verle a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sirius? - le pregunté, consciente de la feroz reputación del Ministerio de Misterios. Siempre había sido una especie de secreto a voces que el uso de las Artes Oscuras era prácticamente constante en las investigaciones de los Inefables, y teniendo a un auror como padre sabía más que bien las consecuencias del uso de ciertas maldiciones.

Hombre perceptivo que es, supo de inmediato a lo que me refería.

\- Estrés. Tuve una semana difícil en el Departamento... y no por lo que piensas, Harry. A veces eres tan paranoico como tu padre, lo juro.

\- No es como si tu no me dieras ninguna razón para preocuparme. Estás tenso, parece que no has dormido bien en mucho tiempo, y te pones defensivo cuando te pregunto - le dije, mirándolo con seriedad-. Tres signos de que no todo anda como debería.

Sirius suspiró, y puso una mano en mi hombro, llevándome hacia la cocina.

\- Quizás ese sea el problema, Harry. Que las cosas quizá anden como es debido, y yo soy el que no puede aceptarlo - me dirigió una sonrisa mientras sacaba una cerveza de manteca de la alacena-. No te preocupes. Incluso si te pudiera explicar todo lo que sucede, dudo que podrías hacer algo. Solo conseguiría preocuparte. Toma.

Acepté la bebida, sintiendo que sus palabras parecían reflejar tanto su situación como la mía.

\- Creo que podría decirte lo mismo de mí. Aunque estoy seguro que en mi caso, las cosas no andan como deben. O al menos, no como deberían ir para mí- le dije, mis ojos fijos en la forma sinuosa de la botella.

\- Harry, sabes que si tienes algún problema con James...- el semblante de Sirius se ensombreció, y en sus ojos vi el comienzo de algo que me resultaba aterrador y familiar a la vez... algo que iba más allá de sus palabras. Por un instante el rostro de Tom me vino a la mente, y de alguna manera, entendí de repente lo mucho que su trabajo le había afectado en los últimos años.

\- Sería incapaz de reprocharle algo, Sirius, más allá de una obsesión por el Quidditch que ambos comparten, y de su adicción al trabajo - dije cuidadosamente, y el fuego en sus ojos retrocedió-. ¿Te ha pasado algo con él?

Aunque no me gustaba ser tan directo por temor a parecer una persona sin tacto, en los últimos tiempos había sentido que mi padre y mi padrino se habían distanciado; y las razones por aquella invisible pelea entre dos amigos tan cercanos me escapaban como el agua a los dedos.

\- No, nada en particular - respondió Sirius, sorprendido ante mi pregunta-. Es que mi trabajo y el suyo son tan distintos que ya apenas nos vemos, y...

Se detuvo abruptamente, y me miró, indeciso.

\- Quiero creer que lo único que necesita es unas vacaciones- susurró, quitando sus ojos de los míos-. No hace más que discutir a veces, e incluso por las cosas más inofensivas. Ya sabes, política, noticias. Siento que lo único de lo que puedo hablar con él es de Lily, Sophie o tú, o Quidditch.

En su voz el resentimiento acechaba las palabras como una sombra furtiva; había algo de resignado en su tono, algo que me decía que estaba profundamente decepcionado de su amigo. Decepción, y frustración al no poder hacer nada para cruzar aquella creciente distancia, ambas se mezclaban en su voz y en sus ojos. Me sentí hipnotizado ante la triste historia, pero podía entenderlo. Los cuarenta no le venían sentando muy bien a mi padre.

\- Sirius, la razón por la que parece discutirte tanto mi padre, - le dije, y sus ojos encontraron los míos con una velocidad que no hubiera creído posible-. Es por tu familia, ¿verdad? Sé que se ha vuelto un tanto extremista con sus opiniones acerca de los magos oscuros...

\- Parece ser que es más que mi familia - me interrumpió, su voz amarga y sombría-. Le gusta insinuar que ahora soy  _yo_  el corrompido. La escoria. Piensa que porque trabajo con las Artes Oscuras voy a ser el mismo tipo de basura que esos asesinos de niños que caza en Knockturn Alley... Creo que si no fuera por Lily, él no te hubiera dejado venir.

\- No puede ser tan así...- susurré, incapaz de pensar que mi padre podría decir cosas tan detestables. Llámenlo un arranque de infantil adoración parental, pero al corazón se le hace imposible comprender la fría lógica de aquél ídolo de las épocas más tiernas volviéndose un amargo y juicioso hombre, endurecido por años de ver y lidiar con las atrocidades que lo más bajo de la raza humana puede hacer.

\- Ah, se cuida de ser sutil cuando quiere... - sus ojos grises relucían, encendidos y resentidos, mientras sus palabras brotaban cada vez más rápido de sus labios-. Pero no engaña a ninguno de los dos. Parece haberse tomado muy a pecho toda esa propaganda estúpida que les inculcan en el departamento, todo para que sean los perfectos paladines. Que las Artes Oscuras son malignas... como si nadie hubiera matado con un  _Wingardium Leviosa_.

\- Entonces si que las practicas, ¿no es así? - le dije, con una sonrisa-. Ey, no me mires así, que yo no tengo nada en contra de ellas.

Sirius se relajó visiblemente.

\- Perdón, Harry, es que...

\- Tienes miedo que haga lo mismo que mi padre, ¿no? - terminé por él. Mi expresión reflejaba la incredulidad que sentía en aquél momento, y aquello fue suficiente como para que en sus ojos grises comenzara a brillar un poco de culpa-. Escucha, Sirius, eres mi padrino. No me importa lo que creas o lo que hagas, eres mi familia. De la misma forma que no voy a juzgar a mi padre por creer que la magia blanca es el pináculo de nuestra civilización, tampoco pienso hacerlo contigo si te gusta practicar las Artes Oscuras.

No me gustaría que crean que les miento cuando les digo que era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa como aquella en el rostro de mi padrino. Era apenas un esbozo de sus labios; un movimiento reflejo que duró apenas un instante. Pero la instantánea que dibujo en mi mente mostraba el semblante de un hombre que necesitaba de alguien en quien apoyarse. Y entendí que ambos, a nuestra manera, nos conectábamos de una manera que no lo podía hacer con mi padre. Mi valiente, auror padre.

Sabía que el círculo de amigos de Sirius era considerablemente menor al de sus conocidos, y que aquél trabajo que parecía consumirle le hacía lidiar con las mismas fuerzas oscuras con las que Tom me atacaba. Le envidié, por un fugaz momento, aquella fuerza que parecía hacerlo un gigante bonachón a mis ojos; aquella que permitía que sus fantasmas no le oscurecieran la mirada de la misma forma que los míos lo hacían con la propia.

Y nuevamente la duda me asaltó, poderosa; ¿podría contarle todo a Sirius? ¿Podría esperar a que él pudiera darse cuenta de todo? Y tan arrebatadora como había llegado dejé que se fuera, pues me di cuenta que Tom era algo que debía manejar yo solo; que los fantasmas personales le pertenecen a una persona y a nadie más. Y aquello era algo que Sirius sabía, y que yo debía comprender. Aprender.

\- Gracias, cachorro - me dijo, y se levantó, dejando nuestra charla detrás-. Hace poco instalé una televisión en el living, en honor a tu madre. ¿Quieres estrenarla?

\- Mientras que tengas pochoclo - me reí ante su rostro confundido, y lo tomé del brazo para guiarlo hacia la heladera.

* * *

Ligero.

Creo que no me he sentido así desde Noviembre, poco antes de que mis aventuras -si es que se le pueden llamar así- con el diario se fueran de las manos. Quizás es la actitud jovial y despreocupada de mi padrino, o el cambio de escenario; quizás es el sabor apenas detectable de la magia oscura en el ambiente que calma los nervios de Tom. Ciertamente sé que lo último ha conseguido que en nuestras conversaciones diarias se muestre más alegre e inofensivo que cuando el diario se encuentra en mi casa -saturada con magia blanca, antigua y pura-, hasta el punto en el que se ha reído de lo relativamente inocente. Me incita a pensar que me encuentro en la calma antes de tormenta, pero me ataca el sentido de apatía al punto de pensar que realmente ya no me importa. Que Tom juegue a ser algo, que me amenace y torture todo lo que quiera. Ambos sabemos que no puede hacer más que hablar, y en eso encuentro un sentido de perversa satisfacción. Cuando salga del diario podría ir a la habitación junto a la mía y encontrar a mi padrino, y si quisiera podría destruir el diario  _porque mi padrino es invencible y sabría como hacerlo_ , y Tom no sería más que un recuerdo molesto. Son esas fantasías destructoras, vengativas, en las que tomo refugio y me fortalezco. Porque me hacen sentir libre y poderoso de una forma en la que no puedo serlo cuando me encuentro debajo de la mirada intensa de los ojos rubíes de Tom.

A veces, momentos luego de salir del diario, dejo que mi mente vague; es en aquellos instantes de delirios conscientes que me pregunto si aquello que parece alimentar tanto al diario - los vagos trazos de la magia oscura que usa mi padrino - no me afectarán a mi también, haciéndome sentir tan gigante e invencible. Y es cuando dudo de las palabras de mi padre - palabras que hace tiempo dejé de repetir como un mantra en mi cabeza; que si las Artes son malignas, que si son capaces de destruir a cualquiera que las practique, deformándolos y retorciéndolos hasta que no son más que una grotesca parodia de un ser humano. Mi padrino, mago oscuro por herencia más que elección, era una de las personas más íntegras que conocía; y había verdad en sus palabras, en que había una diferencia profunda entre aquello que es una herramienta de por sí (la magia) y el motivo por el cual se lo usa. Mis libros me habían familiarizado de manera temprana con el genio letal de los asesinos que antagonizaban las novelas policíacas; e incontables eran las historias en las que el asesinato era cometido con un objeto aparentemente inofensivo. Lo que los héroes - detectives de ocasión o por elección- no fallaban en entender una y otra vez, era que el método era secundario al motivo; y no había censura en el objeto de por sí, si no las viles circunstancias que habían llevado a los criminales a actuar.

¿Y por qué, normalmente me preguntaba, si aquello no era una noción difícil de entender, hombres como mi padre desperdiciaban su tiempo culpando a la herramienta en lugar de al que le da uso? Generaban diferencias innecesarias que llevaban a la discriminación y al conflicto; y el resultado final me da a entender que hay tanto criminales por ley como criminales sociales. Todo se revuelve alrededor de la intolerancia, y que si aquello es diferente de esto, y esto es  _mío_ , entonces aquello está mal.

\- La intolerancia es necesaria - me había respondido Tom cuando le dí forma a aquellos pensamientos que venían plagando mi mente desde aquella primera charla en casa de mi padrino-. La intolerancia lleva a la discordia. La discordia al caos. El caos trae revolución, y con ella el cambio. El cambio lleva al orden, y el ciclo se repite.

\- Es lo que gente como tú aprovecha, ¿verdad? - le dije. No sentía la necesidad de acusarlo; ya era algo asumido lo que yo pensaba de él como persona-. Son las figuras en el caos. Necesitabas de la intolerancia por los hijos de muggles para cumplir tus metas personales.

Tom asintió, concediéndome aquello.

\- Vas aprendiendo. Grindelwald también. Incluso Dumbledore. Los métodos varían, pero personas como nosotros aprovechamos las diferencias; encontramos las fallas en la sociedad, las grietas que llevan a que el sistema se desplome. Y actuamos, - como si quisiera discutirme algún ideal moral, agregó con una sonrisa:- siempre a partir de la voluntad de la gente. No se puede hacer algo en contra de la voluntad popular. Si un cambio sucede, es porque  _todos_  lo desean.

Fue simplemente gracioso aquél momento; irónico en el sentido que allí estaba Lord Voldemort tratando de convencerme que él era una figura del pueblo, y no un líder oportunista con aires de grandeza que había atentado como un terrorista en contra del ministerio.

No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que se evidenció ampliamente cuando tu pequeña revuelta en el cincuenta se fue al traste. Desde entonces nadie sabe nada de Voldemort, y muchos lo dan por muerto. ¡Viva la revolución!

Lo rápido que logró expulsarme del diario hace cuenta de la verdad en mis palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

_VII_

La piedra final a mis divagaciones descansa hoy sobre mi cama. Antes de irse a trabajar, Sirius me llevó a la pequeña biblioteca que los Black habían armado en aquella casa de ocasión en la que vivía desde irse de Grimmauld Place.

\- Harry, sé que esto quizás no te agrade - comenzó, su rostro serio y previsto de una urgencia que jamás le había visto-, pero debes confiar en mí. Sabes que mi trabajo me lleva a escuchar más de un rumor, cosas que no puedo repetir afuera del Departamento.

Asentí, mientras mi instinto hacía que mi estómago diera vueltas con aquello que temía escuchar.

\- Algo está pasando - dijo, luciendo como si estuviera cometiendo un gran pecado-. Algo grande, y está por golpear al Reino Unido. Pronto la situación se pondrá muy peligrosa, y temo que algo pueda pasarte... que quedes atrapado en el fuego cruzado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Aquél premonitorio sentimiento se intensificó en mí. Algo grande... no podía ser Voldemort, ¿verdad?

\- No puedo decirte nada - Sirius leyó mi expresión, y debe haber adivinado lo que pensaba-. No preguntes nada. Nadie puede saber de esto, y mientras más vaga sea mi advertencia más a salvo vas a estar.

\- Pero...

\- No, Harry, escúchame. Eres una de las personas más preciadas en mi vida... eres casi un hijo para mí. Y por eso siento que debo protegerte, incluso cuando el juego no ha empezado. Y creo que la mejor manera de mantenerte a salvo es enseñarte algo de defensa...  _avanzada_.

Sabía a donde la conversación estaba llevando, e incluso podría decir que lo vi desde un principio. No sabía qué pensar realmente, y la expresión y el tono urgente de mi padrino no hacían nada para calmar el caos en mi mente.

\- La mejor defensa es un ataque eficiente, ¿no es así? - le dije, echándole una mirada conocedora. Sirius se relajó visiblemente, y por segunda vez en aquellas semanas sentí algo de tristeza al ver lo mucho que le temía a mi rechazo-. Quieres que aprenda las artes oscuras.

\- Nada terriblemente avanzado - se apresuró a decir-. Solo quiero que sepas algo más  _potente_  que lo que te pueden enseñar en la escuela. Sé - y su tono de voz dejaba en claro que era por experiencia propia- que en una batalla no vale nada. El honor, la moral, eso no importa. Y es vital conocer hasta que punto pueden llegar para ganar como para poder defenderse.

\- No pido que sepas hacer más que lo básico - me imploró -, y que el resto lo conozcas de pasada. Solo quiero que estés preparado; yo...

\- Está bien, Sirius - le atajé, sabiendo que se enredaría con sus propias palabras tratando de convencer al hijo de James Potter de usar las Artes Oscuras -. Entiendo. No puedo decir que me guste tu solución - le miré fijamente, recordando el sentimiento opresivo de la cruel magia de Tom, oscura por naturaleza -, pero puedo respetarla.

Vi que sus ojos se iluminaban, y un pensamiento traicionero susurró en mi mente la posibilidad de que aquél era un mago oscuro desesperado por continuar su legado.

\- Realmente no me gusta, y por ahora no pienso practicarlas - le dije firmemente -. Pero aprenderé lo que quieras que sepa.

Mi negativa a practicar los más sencillos encantamientos que pertenecieran a aquella rama de la magia no pareció decepcionarle en lo absoluto, y pronto tuve a un animado Black recorriendo de arriba a abajo la pequeña biblioteca en busca de aquello que debía leer.

\- Estos te servirán para entender la teoría básica, son introducciones - dijo, poniendo cuatro libros sobre mis manos, ignorando mi expresión desconcertada. Fácilmente, entre los cuatro harían más de dos mil páginas-. Estos tres, te los dejaré aquí, son guías de hechizos. Son un poco más avanzados que los que usan de ejemplo en aquellos, pero sé que le agarrarás la mano enseguida.

\- Ah, - dijo, al mirar mi rostro-. Generalmente ocupan una cuarta parte en agradecimientos y la mitad en referencias a otros libros. No te preocupes, los terminarás en una semana como mucho.

Dejé que me llenara los brazos de libros antes de recordarle que llegaría tarde a su trabajo. No fue poco el esfuerzo que debí hacer para poder llevarlos todos a mi habitación, pues fiel hombre a las letras que soy, mi condición física deja mucho que desear. En cuanto pude respirar normalmente, me dejé caer sobre la cama y contemplé compartir las noticias con Tom. Sabía que aquello le haría durar el buen humor por una semana entera.

\- Son títulos clásicos - me dijo al recitarle la lista de lectura que mi padrino me había dejado-, los que cada familia de tradición sangrepura les enseña a sus herederos antes de ir a Hogwarts-. Miró mi rostro con sorna, - no que ellos lo terminen aprendiendo, por supuesto. No hay mucho que un primerizo malcriado esté dispuesto a aprender si involucra leer un libro.

\- Si estás tratando de insultarme, me gustaría informarte que estás fallando de manera desastrosa - le dije, sentándome frente a él-. Me preocupa que estés perdiendo tu toque.

\- Ah, Harry - susurró, su voz imitando la de alguien gravemente ofendido-. ¿Cómo voy a burlarme de ti, cuando pronto serás un compañero en armas?

Mis ojos verdes deben haber brillado de manera peligrosa, pues su rostro pareció descomponerse y recomponerse en un instante, adoptando una expresión complacida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tom se lamió los labios, como si estuviera por disfrutar un pequeño manjar. Se movió hacia adelante, sus codos apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, su rostro perneándose de sombras. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y una vaga sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

\- Quiero decir lo que es obvio, pequeño Potter. Es evidente que Voldemort - _yo_ \- está por volver al país. ¿Qué otra gran amenaza puede cernirse en este condenado lugar, convenientemente al alcance del oído del heredero de la ancestral y más noble Casa Black?

Mi rostro debe haber reflejado la confusión que sentía, pues su sonrisa se acrecentó. Parecía completamente eufórico, y el aire parecía danzar a mi alrededor, respondiendo a los juegos que Tom me obligaba a jugar.

\- Tu padrino debe de haberse  _olvidado_  de mencionar que su familia fue una de las más leales a  _mí_. Bellatrix y Orion Black, quien si no me equivoco es el padre de tu querido Sirius, fueron mis leales sirvientes incluso antes de que me graduara de Hogwarts. Toda la familia ya estaba comiendo de mi mano para el verano en el que asesiné a los Riddle.

Dejé que la información diera vuelta en mi mente antes de decir una tontería. Sabía lo que Tom implicaba; tan perverso y malévolo como el resto de sus mentiras, pero que sonaban a potenciales verdades. En mi paranoia las dos posibilidades batallaban ferozmente; ¿y si tiene razón? ¿Y si está equivocado? Y sé que no es el convencerme lo que busca, lo que realmente disfruta. La duda, la sospecha del ser querido es lo que él ve como traición, como su asqueroso alimento para su mente aburrida.

\- Me parece sencillamente repugnante lo mucho que te gusta especular, Tom - le dije, forzándome a tragar aquél nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta -. Existen mil razones por las que sé que estás equivocado, pero no pienso gastar mi tiempo en enumerarlas. Es suficiente que sepas que uno, Sirius no es un Caballero de Walpurgis; dos, no piensa  _entrenarme_  ni nada igual de ridículo para que yo sea uno y por último, si bien pienso que Voldemort ya debe querer volver al país, no existe prueba concluyente que sea él quien esté detrás de este supuesto apocalipsis. Por lo que sé, podría ser un grupo de tus seguidores tratando de reorganizarse cuando consideran que nadie los espera.

La sonrisa de Tom no enflaqueció ni por un instante; al contrario, su expresión parecía más salvaje incluso, completamente abandonada la civil máscara que solía usar.

\- Temo que pecas con lo mismo, Harry. ¿Acaso tienes prueba concluyente que Sirius  _no_ es un Caballero de Walpurgis? ¿O que sus intenciones son tan nobles como piensas?

\- Tom, es imposible demostrar una negación.

\- Tu error está en suponer que tus afirmaciones son verdaderas sin demostrarlas, Harry. Yo solo le doy otra perspectiva al asunto.

\- Tu solo quieres torturarme con imposibilidades.

Tom mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable, y volvió a reclinarse en su asiento, majestuoso e imponente como un rey frente a uno de sus súbditos. No parecía que le importase que yo descubriese sus pequeños juegos, o que aparentase que no me afectaban; era como si él pudiera ver a través de aquella pared de acero que erigía cuando hablábamos, como si supiese hasta que punto me afectaban sus palabras.

\- Es bueno que aprendas las Artes Oscuras, Harry - dijo, cambiando el tema sin más-. Ahora tu presencia se me hará un poco menos insoportable.

\- Qué sorpresa; al malvado, terrible Tom le lastima la presencia del puro héroe Harry - dije sarcásticamente-. No pienso aprender los hechizos de todas formas. Voy a leer lo que Sirius me dejó, y eso es todo.

\- Quizás cuando seas un poco más grande entenderás - Tom dijo impaciente, como un padre que alecciona a un hijo-, que raramente el hombre puede resistir la tentación del conocimiento. Creo que la sangre impura de tu madre te habrá contado del mito muggle de la expulsión del Paraíso de Adán y Eva...

\- Sirius no me está tentando con ningún conocimiento prohibido, y no es por prejuicio que no quiero aprender algo de las Artes. Pero el simple hecho de que pareces ser la encarnación en vida de ellas, con tu aura y tu carácter, es lo que me saca las ganas de hacerlo.

\- Me halaga ser una influencia tan marcada en tu vida, Harry. Realmente demuestra la importancia que me das.

\- Merlín, te odio tanto...

Tom sonrió, aparentemente complacido por mis palabras. Ni mi aparente calma, ni mi resignación, ni una furia repentina; nada le era adverso. Lo único que me recibía en aquella habitación de pesadillas era una mirada indulgente, una tortura mental y una sonrisa paternal. Y me volvía loco en una forma que ni las palabras hirientes que alguna que otra vez me habrá dirigido lo hacían; me sacaban de mi elemento, haciéndome creer que aquél era su dominio y que él tenía el control.

\- Por el contrario, Harry, debo admitir que has conseguido ganarte mis afectos - dijo, sus ojos brillantes riéndose de mí-. Ninguno de mis antiguos asociados ha demostrado ser tan efectivamente divertido como tú, aunque claro está, la situación en la que ambos nos encontramos es algo peculiar.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido, entonces - le respondí, siguiéndole el juego-. Aunque por favor, no me esperes para tu cumpleaños. No creo que pueda,  _o me interese_ , llegar.

\- Ah, si pudieras darte una idea, mi joven amigo - suspiró trágicamente-. Creo que llegará un momento en tu vida en el que morirás por conseguirme un buen regalo de cumpleaños. Con tu padrino ya asegurándose de que sigas sus pasos...

\- Si piensas seguir hablando incoherencias, dejame volver a mi cama, entonces. Dormido me voy a quedar igual.

\- Ve y ponte a leer, que no me gustaría distraerte de tu  _entrenamiento_ , Harry. Nos vemos.

* * *

Incluso aunque el diario ya no me drenara tanto como antes lo hiciera, razoné que mi cansancio era el suficiente como para poder dormirme al apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Pero como un arranque de viento vengativo, mis pensamientos giraban violentamente dentro de mi mente; fugaces y traicioneros, haciéndome revivir una a una las malévolas palabras de Tom. Y aunque sabía que aquél era gustoso de los juegos y las manipulaciones, el hecho de que poseía un peculiar talento para intuir las verdaderas emociones de la gente era suficiente como para que las dudas volaran libres en mi cabeza. Él lo sabía; yo lo sabía. Y aún así ambos caíamos dentro del juego.

Que Sirius escondía sus verdaderos motivos; que mi padrino tan solo era un hombre preocupado por su ahijado. Que era un Caballero, que no lo era. De por sí la idea de que estuviese asociado a Voldemort no me resultaba particularmente preocupante; que lo escondiera de mí sería tan solo natural. Incluso, si así fuera, me sentiría aliviado de saber que no soy el único en la familia en trato directo (o potencial) con el Señor de las Tinieblas. Que sus alianzas lo llevarían en su momento a enfrentarse con mi padre en batalla, aquello era algo que (aunque no de mi mayor agrado) en última instancia les concernía a ellos como adultos, y a sus elecciones. Pero lo verdaderamente perturbador era pensar en él como uno puede pensar de un hombre como Lucius Malfoy: lo suficientemente frío como para usar a un ahijado en una movida política. Y allí es donde comienzan mis agravios, pues estoy muy consciente del tipo de repercusiones que ofertas como las de Sirius podrían tener no solo a nivel público, sino dentro de mi familia (véase especialmente a mi querido padre, auror).

De por sí, la idea de querer formarme en un guerrero cuando ha sido claro desde el día que pude tomar consciencia de mí mismo que lo mío eran las letras y la gente es algo que me mueve profundamente, y no de una buena manera. Es como si quisieran forzarme a ser algo que no soy; y el hecho de que aquella figura de autoridad parece ser alguien que me conoce tan íntimamente me revuelve el estómago.

Me siento, honestamente, como si dibujara calabozos en el aire; y tanto como me revuelve el estómago la idea de un Sirius Black tan aparentemente  _impersonal_  y completamente  _extraño,_ siento lo mismo al pensar en que me dejo llevar tan fuertemente por los desvaríos de una memoria encerrada en un diario por más de cincuenta años.

Me gustaría probar por mi mismo que las palabras de Tom son tan ciertas como las de un borracho arrepentido, pero debo esperar a que Sirius despierte. Y no sé si será mi edad, pero me encuentro impaciente, y potencialmente plagado por un arrebato de insomnio. Debería hablar con Tom nuevamente; incluso si es sólo porque sus aires de grandeza son el mejor somnífero para mi mente agitada.

* * *

\- Me encantaría pensar que has vuelto en tan poco tiempo porque extrañas mi presencia - dijo, al verme de vuelta-. Pero sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en Sirius. Sabes que en el fondo tengo razón.

Esa vez decidí permanecer parado, sintiendo que al menos así ganaría algo de terreno ante la dialéctica arrolladora de mi interlocutor.

\- Te invito a seguir dándote el gusto de pensar que tienes razón; tan solo te pido que no compartas - le dije, mirándolo como si lo que dijera fuese absolutamente ridículo. Y quizás así lo era, en cierta forma-. No puedo dormir. Y no es porque piense que mi padrino es un malvado mago oscuro que quiere convertirme en su aprendiz... o algo. No puedo dejar de pensar.

\- ¿Y en qué piensas?

\- Sirius.

Aquella sonrisa tan detestable en los labios de Tom se asomó fugazmente, y algo en su postura cambió. Sentía que, al volver, había traído conmigo algo precioso para él, y que estaba complacido conmigo. Supe inmediatamente que, en cierta forma, había concedido que había caído en su juego mental; y como el apostante que recoge sus ganancias, Tom parecía beber de mi aparente derrota con avaricia y excelente gusto. Me sentí levemente enfermo, más no hice comentario al respecto. Sabía que aquello lo haría empeorar.

\- Ah, Harry. Si no piensas que es un Caballero; ¿qué es lo que te deja sin dormir?

Miré con atención su rostro, y me sorprendí al encontrar la más engañosa inocencia escrita en sus facciones. Parecía estar honestamente interesado en lo que le pudiera decir, y no supe si sentirme aliviado por aquél respiro, o perturbado por su nivel de interés.

Pensé un momento en cómo le iba a responder; ya tenía asumido que no pensaba decirle que la idea de Sirius como uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, aunque detestable de por sí, no era lo que más me preocupaba. Aquello le daría ideas peligrosas, y por más restringidas que sean sus acciones dentro del diario, estaba al tanto de que en algún momento aquél relativamente inofensivo Tom se reuniría con el muy real y activo Lord Voldemort. Merlín sabe que le tendrá para decir en términos de inteligencia de lo que yo le habré dicho accidentalmente.

Decidí ser lo más honesto que la situación me permitiese.

\- No sé que pensar, realmente. Por más que Sirius sea o no un Caballero de Walpurgis, o que Voldemort planee volver a Inglaterra, no sé donde pararme en relación a todo esto. Por una parte se que no me interesa practicar las Artes Oscuras, por otra se que en algún momento me podrían servir de algo. No se porqué de repente me siento como si estuviera demasiado metido en estos asuntos, cuando lo más peligroso que había hecho en mi vida hasta el momento era cargar una pila de libros de un metro y medio desde la biblioteca de la mansión hasta mi habitación - pasé una mano instintivamente por mi cabello, tratando de evitar la mirada de Tom. Le estaba revelando más de lo que me sentía cómodo revelando, pero no podía parar. Las palabras brotaban de mí, tumultosas y angustiadas, y sentía que mis pensamientos iban cayendo uno a uno en una línea ordenada, perfecta-. Debo hablar todos los días contigo, y al mismo tiempo debo cuidarme de que no me quiebres como a una muñeca de porcelana; debo, de repente, cuidarme de este mal que lo pone tan paranoico a Sirius, y debo mantener todo en secreto porque Merlín nos ayude si alguien se llega a enterar de algo... y aún así, me siento culpable porque no puedo mirar a mis padres a la cara sin pensar que a su casa dejo entrar un lindo artefacto cargado de magia oscura, perteneciente al mismo Lord Voldemort que ellos odian. Me siento culpable por resentir tanto; y resiento que parezcan ocuparse de mí o de mi hermana solo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Resiento que se peleen por idioteces, o que por alguna excusa tonta, uno o los dos falten a comer.

Me di vuelta, incapaz de soportar el rostro de Tom asomándose por la periferia de mis ojos.

\- Y odio lo mucho que termino dependiendo en ti, y como por tu culpa me estoy distanciando de mis amigos... Sirius es solo la punta del puto iceberg. Me siento mal, agobiado, y lo peor de todo, frustrado porque parece que mis problemas no quieren resolverse.

\- No suena como algo muy serio, entonces... - dijo Tom despreocupadamente, y en aquél momento le odié como nunca antes. Quizás el peor de los crímenes que jamás pudiera hacer sería el de ningunear mis problemas cuando a mí se me hacían enormes-. Quizás deberías dejar de pensar que puedes resolver todo a la vez. Mira cada problema por separado. Con suerte y práctica, las soluciones se terminarán entrelazando solas.

Me di vuelta en un santiamén, incapaz de creer que un consejo tan útil había salido de su boca.

\- Creo que deberías concentrarte en el presente. Aprende las artes oscuras; eso es lo que puedes hacer por ahora. El resto ya te ocupará en su momento, y cuando debas hacerlo, al menos tendrás un dilema menos que enfrentar - sus ojos parecían zapatos sin brillo; aburridos, insípidos-. Es lo lógico.

Asentí lentamente.

\- Me parece casi irreal que me estés aconsejando. Si no te conociera...

\- Lo hago simplemente para que no sigas molestándome con lo mismo en el futuro - me interrumpió, impaciente-. Tus preocupaciones adolescentes son de poca importancia.

Sonreí, acostumbrado a aquella bizarra armonía en la que convivíamos. Yo le hablaría, el me despreciaría, y ambos aprenderíamos. O al menos, sé que yo sí lo haría. Aquella actitud desdeñosa no suponía más que un alivio para mí, pues era algo que podía predecir fácilmente; su ira era fácil de controlar. Por otra parte, en los momentos en los que me sonreiría paternalmente, como si yo fuera alguna especie de mascota, mi cerebro no buscaría más que algún lugar donde esconderme, los comienzos de un frenético terror comenzando a asaltar mis sentidos.

\- ¿Algo más por lo que debas llorar? ¿Aquella chica en la que piensas por las noches no te habla? ¿Tu lechuza murió?

\- De hecho, - le dije, consciente de su sarcasmo y dispuesto a seguirle el juego- hay una chica. Es terriblemente molesta, y no deja de amenazar con matarme de alguna horrible forma todas las semanas. Pero tendrías que ver todas las lágrimas que suelta cuando se queja de lo aburrido que es estar encerrada en un diario por cincuenta años...

\- Ya, ya - dijo Tom, su tono de voz enrarecido-. Si no te conociera, Harry, me atrevería a decir que has aprendido una cosa o dos de mí.

Mis ojos buscaron la tenue silueta de su rostro, apenas iluminado por la moribunda luz de la chimenea. Vagamente noté que, en algún desesperado intento por atenerse a algún realismo estricto, el fuego ardiendo en el hogar era completamente normal, y moría al acabarse la madera que lo sustentaba. Me pregunté por un momento si Tom se había encargado de avivarlo en aquellos cincuenta años de encierro.

Su cuerpo, casi completamente devorado por las sombras de la habitación, parecía extrañamente inmóvil. En la oscuridad reinante alrededor de su rostro, brillaban apenas los pálidos dientes de su boca, y de un golpe comprendí que estaba sonriendo. Y aquella sonrisa me resultaba extraña en su semblante; tan particularmente despreocupada, como si no fuese un gesto repetido mecánicamente. Como si realmente tuviera un motivo para sonreír estúpidamente.

Y quizás por un momento mi cabeza me traicionó, pues recuerdo que por un instante una terrible noción se me hizo tan clara, tan poderosa, que debí (conscientemente) erradicar aquellos pensamientos como para no dejar que Tom los percibiese.

Quizás él decía la verdad, y realmente me considerase un amigo.

Me resultaba extremadamente perturbador el concepto de amistad aplicado a alguien como Tom, especialmente cuando yo estaba involucrado, pero quizás en alguna manera retorcida aquél ser sin corazón podía sentir y podía actuar de acorde a aquellos sentimientos. Aquella sonrisa, o incluso las pequeñas cosas (las palabras, el gesto cortés de sentarse tras de mí, preguntarme por mi bienestar) me podían llevar a pensar que entre tanta repetición mecánica de costumbres civilizadas, Tom le había tomado un gusto genuino, aunque sea por la distracción que alguien tan moderno como yo le puede brindar a un fantasma del pasado.

\- Pero me conoces más de lo que me gustaría - le dije -. Al punto en el que me atrevería a llamarte un amigo.

\- Más exacta sería la palabra "aliado temporal" - Tom respondió fríamente-. Al menos sé que me has entretenido lo suficiente como para permitirte seguir con vida una vez que le entregues el diario a Voldemort.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

* * *

_VIII_

Decidido a poner en práctica el consejo de Tom, he estado leyendo diligentemente el grueso de los libros que Sirius me ha dejado. A crédito de los autores, me atreveré a decir que en ciertas ocasiones, me he tentado seriamente de probar alguno de los hechizos descriptos; tan solo aquella antigua aberración mía por las Artes Oscuras me ha detenido a tiempo. Y es que no siento que vaya a resistírmele por mucho tiempo; es tan solo la indecisión antes de lo percibido importante. Me veo como aquél niño que se enfrenta al mar por primera vez, y no sabé cómo, o si debe, entrar en él. Algo me dice que estoy esperando alguna señal; una última advertencia que me permitirá decidirme de forma definitiva. Pero no se si debería esperar por ella o si es mi tarea el ir a buscarle. Mi paciencia se ha tornado indispensable.

Sirius ha pasado las últimas dos noches completamente encerrado en la biblioteca, y no quiere decirme qué es lo que le mantiene tan ocupado. Cuando me mira por la mañana, su rostro adopta por un momento un gesto tan trastornado, que siento como si estuviera en mi último mes de vida, sufriendo de alguna enfermedad desconocida. Quizás así lo sea, pues entre la extraña conducta de Sirius y las pocas noticias que tengo de mis padres, empiezo a pensar que me han dejado aquí en Londres para pasar mis últimas semanas. Es un pensamiento absurdamente cómico, y me entretiene redactar mentalmente las invitaciones a mi funeral mientras me dedico a acechar al elfo loco de la casa.

Tengo entendido, a razón de dedicarle algunas palabras al pobre animal, que Kreacher (tal es el nombre de la arruinada criatura) perteneció anteriormente a Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius. Como en toda familia que respetaba las antiguas tradiciones, los Black habían reservado la crianza personal para el primogénito, quien había sido atendido y educado exclusivamente por su padre. Regulus, por otra parte, habíale sido asignado un elfo en sus años más independientes, como para completar la educación que había compartido con su hermano en sus años más tiernos. Tal había sido la dedicación que aquél le había profesado en apariencias al elfo que Kreacher en su ausencia había perdido la cordura, hablando bajo su aliento cosas que todos escuchábamos perfectamente y robando todo cuanto su antiguo amo había tocado.

Sirius había decidido dejar al elfo en la casa (por unos meses, el hogar predilecto del inquieto hermano) por algún extraño sentido de lealtad; más a palabra de su padre aquella propiedad era exclusivamente suya.

Y, aunque poseía una actitud tan podrida como su aliento, en mis horas perezosas pronto me encontré siguiendo sus pasos por la casa. Yendo y viniendo, el lento andar del viejo elfo me entretenía deliciosamente. Pronto se había acostumbrado a mi presencia, y quizás por algún deseo secreto de compañía, había dejado de aparecerse de lugar a lugar, optando caminar entre las habitaciones para que pudiera seguirle el paso.

Entre tantos disparates que puedo escucharle decir, me sorprendo más a menudo de lo que cualquiera pensaría de las pequeñas verdades que cuenta en plan de monólogo. Mucha de la historia de la familia de Sirius me había sido desconocida hasta que Kreacher comenzó a murmurar acerca de Orion Black, luego de una de las visitas semanales de Sirius a la casa de su padre. Mi padrino amaba hablar de sí mismo, pero los únicos temas que tocaba eran sus tiempos como Merodeador, o de las grandes anécdotas que vivió luego de graduarse de Hogwarts. Nunca me sentí con el tacto suficiente como para preguntarle, y no pensaba hablar de ello con nadie más que él.

Fue quizás otra gran sorpresa enterarme hoy, a un estilo muy conventillo, que Orion Black estaba en su lecho de muerte, y que aquellas visitas semanales no eran más que Sirius asegurándose de que su padre seguía vivo. Me hace pensar que sus nuevos hábitos no son más que un intento desesperado por encontrar la cura a la terrible enfermedad que se lleva a su progenitor, aunque ese es mi lado dramático hablando. He decidido hablarle al respecto, pues no me parece saludable que se guarde semejante carga emocional para sí mismo.

* * *

Lo encaré por la mañana, cuando sé que su cerebro es incapaz de ocultarme información so pena de quedarse sin mis famosos waffles. Era una mañana típica; yo desgarbado enfrente del horno cocinando el desayuno saturado en grasa, él ojeando una  _Playwizard_ , la cocina invadida de luz y los pajaritos cantando, y un esqueleto gigante entre nosotros dos.

\- Eh, Sirius, quiero hablar contigo - le dije, decidiendo romper el hielo-. Sobre tu padre.

No sé si fue lo directo de mis palabras o por el tema en sí lo que hizo que mi padrino se atragantara con su jugo. Me dí vuelta para ver si no estaba ahogándose, y vi en su rostro aquella misma mirada aterrorizada que me venía dirigiendo desde hacía días.

\- Kreacher me dijo todo - seguí como sin darme cuenta, y vi su rostro palidecer muy rápido, para luego comenzar a adoptar un peligroso color rojo -. Me dijo que tu padre estaba enfermo, y que por eso estabas yendo tan seguido a Grimmauld Place.

\- ¿Te dijo...- preguntó, su rostro volviendo al color original-, te dijo que mi padre estaba enfermo y que  _por eso_  estaba yendo a su casa?

\- Si. Sirius, si lo que necesitas es buscar algo en la biblioteca - le miré acusadoramente, y pareció entender a lo que me refería-, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No sé cuanto te pueda ayudar, pero...

\- No, Harry, está bien - carraspeó un momento, aclarándose la voz-. No estoy buscando... eh, algún hechizo para contrarrestar una maldición ni nada. Le ha llegado la hora, nada más.

\- Hablas de él como si fuera un perro - le dije. Él se rió (su risa era amarga, y apenás duró más que unos minutos).

\- Él y yo jamás hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones... - su rostro se endureció-. De hecho, me alegra que estire la pata. Un hijo de puta menos en el mundo.

Le miré horrorizado. Jamás había pensado en mi padrino como una persona vengativa; sí como alguien dispuesto a mantener aquellas rivalidades infantiles que jamás llegarían a nada. Pero ante mí había un hombre, alguien que había visto alguna parte de sí quebrarse en algún momento; alguien que había luchado contra algún mal mayor sin cuidarse de caer en la tentación de repetir las injusticias que se le cometieron en el camino. Sus pasiones me resultaban oscuras y extrañamente maduras, y aquello me asustaba y me fascinaba a la vez. Mi risueño padrino se había transformado en algo completamente distinto, y no estaba seguro si podía culpar enteramente a las artes oscuras por eso, como lo haría mi padre. Algo añejo había en su mirada, algo que me daba a entender que aquellos sentimientos eran la consumación de años de mentiras.

Y es que mi padrino jamás, ni siquiera ahora, me ha parecido malévolo en sus intenciones. Su bondad es algo que nunca le ha hecho de sombra a la de personas como mi madre; pero su carácter es como aquella mano finamente esculpida cubierta de callos, ganados por años de inclemencias. El idealismo juvenil se escondía detrás de la dura y áspera realidad de una vida sazonada por el conflicto.

\- No hables así de él...- susurré, casi para mí mismo-. Aunque lo odies.

\- ¡Já! Venite conmigo hoy - exclamó-. Voy a Grimmauld Place. Cuando nos vayamos, ya te vas a alegrar de que se esté muriendo también.

Y desafiante, le dije que sí. Es gracioso el carácter adolescente cuando se obstina en probar que todos están equivocados por el simple hecho de hacerlo. No creía que el infame Orion Black y yo congeniásemos como si fuéramos mejores amigos, pero a lo sumo sabía que me invadiría la apatía al pensar en su muerte. Nada tan extremo como una vengativa alegría.

\- El amo Sirius es un irrespetuoso y un descerebrado - murmuró Kreacher al mediodía, mientras intentaba limpiar unos estantes en la sala de estar-. Piensa llevar con él al sangresucia para ver al amo Orion. No, no, está loco. El amo Orion va a destripar al sangresucia cuando lo vea. Me pregunto si el amo Sirius le dejará a Kreacher guardar las tripas del sangresucia...

Y tras el perturbador monólogo del elfo, Sirius apareció por la chimenea para llevarme a Grimmauld Place vía red Flu. Aunque me han dicho que suelo ser particularmente torpe al moverme, no hay desastre como soy yo al usar un transporte mágico. Y no es que en mi vida no me haya trasladado más allá de mi casa al colegio; es algo dado por hecho que con la antigua fama de mi padre como estrella de Quidditch, y con su carrera como Auror, me han tenido dando tumbos por todo el maldito planeta desde que nací. Es en esta nota más que humillante que me ví por primera vez en el hogar ancestral de los Black, en el corazón de Londres.

Lo primero que debería mencionar acerca de aquella mansión, es que por todo su renombre y tradición estaba notablemente arruinada. Un grueso manto de polvo cubría cada uno de los opulentos muebles en la habitación; en el aire se percibía un fuerte olor a humedad y a lustre de madera. Aunque mi única fuente de luz eran las pálidas llamas azules de la chimenea, podía notar apenas los comienzos del decaimiento del oscuro papel que cubría la pared; en algunas partes lucía arrancado y mordisqueado. Nuestras sombras siniestras, proyectadas en la pared, completaban el triste espectáculo de aquél ilustre lugar venido a menos.

\- Espera a ver el resto de la casa - dijo Sirius al ver mi expresión. No supe si aquello significaba que debía esperar algo mejor o peor, pero aún así decidí ignorar aquellas nociones preconcebidas. Después de todo, hasta el momento no había sufrido más que una recalcitrante decepción.

Al caminar, la madera crujió bajo nuestros pies, y debí llevarme una mano a la nariz para protegerme del polvo que se levantaba a nuestro alrededor. Era realmente confuso el porqué de semejante nube de tierra que se había levantado aparentemente de la nada, pero no fue hasta que la mente ágil de mi padrino dispersó el molesto nubarrón con un hechizo que entendí el origen de semejante ataque.

Un pequeño elfo, en apariencia un adolescente, se había posado sobre uno de los sillones que descansaban de espaldas a la puerta; y con sus grandes ojos nos miraba, dócil y estúpido, a que reconociéramos su llegada. Su ropaje lustroso ofrecía un ejemplar contraste con el estado de la habitación, y no pude evitar pensar por un momento que aquél elfo venía a informarnos que nos habíamos equivocado de casa.

\- Wooky - dijo Sirius, tapándose la nariz-. Dile a mi padre que llegamos.

El elfo asintió, y con un murmullo que sonó muy parecido a un "¡sí, amo Sirius!" desapareció. Recuerdo haber notado que jamás nos había mirado a los ojos en todo el tiempo que había estado en la habitación.

\- Grimmauld Place tiene siete habitaciones conectadas a la red Flu- Sirius se había dado vuelta para hablarme-. Mi padre jamás me ha dejado entrar por alguna que no sea la que está en mi piso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tenías un piso para ti solo? - le miré, anonadado. Mis padres jamás consentirían a eso, sabiendo que si le dieran rienda suelta a mis caprichos terminarían con un ala entera de la antigua mansión Potter cubierta de arriba a abajo con libros y novelas.

\- Todos en mi familia tenían uno - me respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa-. De esa forma nos veíamos la cara lo menos posible.

Le miré con expresión grave, pero sentí que no estaba en mi lugar hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

\- Una última advertencia - me dijo, al sentir el inimitable sonido de la aparición de un elfo doméstico-. Más bien, un consejo. No te tomes a pecho nada de lo que diga el viejo. Le gusta hablar por hablar, y como la serpiente que es, intentará manipularte por alguna razón u otra. No confíes en nada de lo que te diga. ¿Entendido?

Asentí, sin necesidad de explicarle que había poco en la gente que no me gustara diseccionar hasta conseguir el más nimio detalle, sea una conversación, un gesto, una mirada.

Sirius se dio vuelta y le dio su permiso al elfo para guiarnos hasta la habitación en la que su padre nos recibiría. Aquella visita tan formal entre familiares era algo que honestamente había esperado; estaba en la naturaleza de las familias de gran tradición el seguir un estricto protocolo incluso para las ocurrencias de todos los días. Era lo que mantenía al linaje, y lo que le daba estabilidad a la fluctuante naturaleza de una gran familia.

No dejé que mis pensamientos me distrajeran en aquél momento... observando cada pequeño detalle, imagínense cuál fue mi shock al descender las escaleras para encontrarme con un majestuoso pasillo, inmaculado y opulento como pocos lugares que he visto en mi vida. Si hubiera alguna forma de describir aquél lustroso parqué, las sillas estilo Luis XVII provistas de un suntuoso terciopelo púrpura, o los exquisitos vasos de plata luciéndose tentadores sobre los muebles, tendría que tomarme un momento para ganar mi aliento antes de pronunciarme en un discurso. Puesto de manera simple, aquello era radicalmente opuesto a lo visto anteriormente, y no sabía qué pensar de todo ello.

\- Mi padre siempre ha insistido que no gastará su esfuerzo en mí, y que ordenarle a un elfo que mantenga limpio mi piso es algo que no piensa hacer por un, ah y cito "mocoso desagradecido" como yo.

\- Tú y tu padre necesitan ir a un sanador urgentemente - le dije, consciente de su mirada molesta. Allí estaba yo, un intruso en su pasado, metiendo el dedo en la llaga -. Lo siento -agregué.

Hizo un gesto como diciéndome que no importaba, y me pidió que le siguiera, con cuidado de no despegarme de su lado. Según él, las paredes estaban encantadas para distraer fácilmente a aquellos que tuvieran sangre muggle, de manera que se perdieran en aquél intricado diseño de pasillos. Debían ser algo realmente espectacular como para que yo no pudiera sentirlas; aunque también era una posibilidad el hecho de que no estuvieran actualmente en funcionamiento por necesitar de algún mantenimiento, y decidí hacerle el comentario a Sirius con la esperanza de remediar el silencio incómodo en el que nos habíamos sumido luego de mi ofensivo remarque.

\- ¿Cómo es esto de que no puedes sentir los encantamientos? - exclamó, dándose vuelta de repente, y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos-. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno - le dije, algo perplejo ante su aparente sobresalto-, es que sólo puedo percibir el mismo tipo de protecciones que hay en la mansión en la que vivíamos antes. Esas, y algo que me parece que es algún tipo de magia oscura, pero no me da la impresión que sea algo más que defensivo. Como alguna especie de protección familiar.

\- Hay ocho tipo de barreras puestas aquí - Sirius habló lentamente, su expresión sorprendida, y algo atemorizada. Su reacción me confundía enormemente, pues no sabía exactamente qué parte de mi discurso le había afectado tanto-. Cinco son de defensa; tres de agresión, una siendo legal, para detener a cualquier ladrón que quiera robar algo dentro de la casa; las otras dos son antiguas maldiciones, una de ellas siendo la que ya te mencioné. La otra impide a un miembro de la familia intentar asesinar a otro dentro de los límites de la mansión. ¿Y dices que puedes sentirlas?

\- Eh... si - le repetí de mal manera-. ¿Me puedes explicar a qué va tanto asombro?

\- Harry - comenzó, llevándose una mano al pelo, exasperado-. ¿Es que no lo sabes? Lo que puedes hacer no es algo ordinario. Merlín, Harry, eres un sensador.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no todos pueden sentir la magia a su alrededor? - le pregunté, incapaz de hacerme la idea de un mundo desprovisto de aquellas singulares sensaciones que me provocaba la magia al fluir libremente en el ambiente.

\- Es algo que se puede aprender a hacer con el tiempo, pero implica estar en perfecto balance con la propia magia, y aquello es algo bastante difícil de conseguir de por sí.

Me pregunté, por su tono, si aquello no fue algo que Sirius intentó realizar alguna vez; y si aquellas palabras eran producto de la experiencia, más que una definición sacada de una enciclopedia.

\- Por Merlín... esto es fantástico, Harry. Deberías volverte Inefable. Una habilidad como la tuya es algo casi imprescindible en mi trabajo.

\- ¿Y les han enseñado a hacerlo?

Sirius hizo una mueca, como si no supiera si debiera contestarme o simplemente cambiar de tema. Finalmente, decidió responderme.

\- Si... lo han intentado. Ninguno pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera el director del departamento.

Asentí, sin saber qué sentir ante todo ello. Una parte de mí se regodeaba en la infantil satisfacción de poseer algo que de manera innata me separase del resto; pero por otra parte me confundía que algo que era ya casi un instinto mío estuviese ausente de la vida del resto de las personas. Por un momento me pregunté si aquellos sentían lo mismo que yo al poner un pie en una ciudad completamente muggle; un vacío profundo que parecía hacer eco en el paisaje, inconsolable ante la falta de aquella gratificante sensación que producía el cambio en el espectro mágico.

\- Ah, ya se nos ha hecho tarde - dijo Sirius de repente, emocionado-. El viejo debe estar que vuela.

Lo seguí, tratando de mantenerme al nivel de las grandes zancadas que daba. Cuando por fin nos detuvimos tuve que permitirme un momento para recuperar mi aliento.

\- Vamos - susurró Sirius, irguiéndose ante mí de una manera que jamás le había visto hacer-. Por aquí.

Señaló una de las puertas que se encontraban ante nosotros en el flameante hall. Todas parecían tener el mismo nivel de excelencia en cuanto a realización, producto de una mano experta. Producían un efecto imponente con sus veteados oscuros junto a las paredes grises y solemnes; elevándose orgullosas incluso cuando no parecían tener un tamaño desconsiderado. Me pregunté si debíamos tocar primero, o si se nos era permitido poner un dedo sobre ellas.

No había llegado a terminar aquél pensamiento cuando la puerta que Sirius había señalado comenzó a abrirse suavemente. Había esperado algún crujir de los antiguos goznes, más a mis oídos llegó solamente el leve murmullo de la alfombra al deslizarse la madera sobre ella.

\- Llegas tarde, traes visitas sin anunciar, y estás impresentable - una voz áspera y grave sonó desde dentro de la habitación-. Eres la ruina de esta casa, Sirius Orion.

\- Que te vuelva a tí y a tus botellas, Orion - Sirius le replicó, su voz más profunda y resonante de lo normal. Le miré de reojo, y no pude evitar el asombro al ver el resentimiento escrito en su rostro tan claro como la luz del día. Su postura era agresiva, como la de un león a punto de atacar, y en el lugar de mi padrino pude ver fácilmente a un gato mostrando ferozmente los dientes, arqueando el lomo con sus pelos erizados.

\- Tan impertinente - repitió la voz-. Debería haberte echado a los hipógrifos como hice con esa asquerosa perrita que tanto le agradaba a tu hermano. Al menos así, con el otro tan inútil, Bellatrix se hubiera quedado con las riendas de esta familia.

Al entrar en la habitación, ricamente decorada en oscuros tonos de rojo y carmesí, no pude evitar la sorpresa ante la apariencia delicada del hombre a quien Sirius miraba con tanto odio. Y es que Orion Black, por toda su fama y sábanas de seda, no parecía tener tan imponente figura. De contextura más bien menuda y de pecho flaco y absorbido, el padre de mi padrino presentaba una figurita bizarra en relación al contexto en el que lo veía. La cama, gigante, recubierta de sábanas, mantas y almohadones que libremente creaban florituras descuidadas a su alrededor, no hacía más que volverle más pequeño a mis ojos; como un enano atrapado en el mundo de un gigante.

\- ¿Y quién es este? Ah, ese pelo te delata, niño. El primogénito de los Potter - el resto de la habitación parecía danzar con su voz, las formas revoloteando ante mis ojos al pulso imponente de la magia de Orion Black. Esta se expandía por todo el lugar, casi fuera de control, como si supiera de la suerte de su dueño. La sentí sobre mí, juzgando cada detalle de mi propia aura mágica, y casi instintivamente me escudé contra ella de la misma forma que hacía con Tom.

\- Un mestizo - dijo lentamente el dueño de la casa, y sentí la mano de Sirius tomar fuertemente mi brazo, como si fuera a advertirme de decir lo que no debía hacer-. Una pena que de tanto linaje se llegue a esto. Pensar que un descendiente de los Peverell es hijo de una sangresucia...

\- Ya es suficiente, Orion - la voz de Sirius sonó casi como un susurro-. Harry está aquí para acompañarme, no para aguantar tus estupideces.

Una risa emanó de los labios avejentados, áspera y cruel. El movimiento hizo que todo el pequeño cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente, y por un momento pensé que le estaba dando un ataque. Su magia, sin embargo, parecía serena y omnipresente; sentí que comenzaba a rodearme en todo su oscuro esplendor. El aire a mi alrededor se volvió espeso, y me costaba respirar. Reconocí la evidente marca de alguien que había practicado las artes oscuras toda su vida, aunque a diferencia de lo que sentía alrededor de Tom, había en esta presencia el toque añejo de años de experiencia.

Se retorcía y trataba de envolverse a mí alrededor; desesperado, dejé que mis emociones tomaran control de mi magia, y esta reaccionó como un gato asustado, expandiéndose feroz por toda la habitación. Aquella sensación oscura que me había envuelto desapareció en un instante, y la habitación pareció volverse opaca y ordinaria.

La risa de Orion volvió a sonar nuevamente, aunque esta vez se me hizo menos amenazante.

\- Tienes a un Sensor de ahijado, hijo mío - dijo, sonando encantado-. No me puedes engañar, niño, sé porqué lo has traído aquí.

\- Eso no es...- Sirius intentó quejarse, más su padre le interrumpió, impaciente.

\- Tienes mi permiso. Hazlo. Ahora, lárgate de aquí.

Sirius parecía frustrado, más me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Con una última mirada al lugar que ocupaba Orion en la cama, noté que parecía haberse sumido en un sueño profundo, su magia calma y envuelta a su alrededor. Perplejo ante el breve encuentro, no dije nada hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en la casa de mi padrino.

\- Orion fue un Inefable en su tiempo - dijo Sirius, al notar mi expresión-. Él fue uno de los pocos que lograron aprender a Sensar en toda la historia del departamento.

\- Sirius, ¿a qué se refería...?

\- Ahora no, Harry - me interrumpió mi padrino, cruzando la habitación en dos grandes zancadas-. Te lo pido por favor, no me preguntes ahora. Ya te explicaré todo en su debido momento.

Me dirigió una última mirada, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Esa semana, una gran cantidad de lechuzas se vieron revolotear en las premisas de la casa. Evidencia de una agitada correspondencia, me pregunté si las noticias de mi encuentro con Orion Black habían llegado al círculo de compañeros de trabajo de Sirius; y en el caso de ser así, si era mi aparente habilidad como Sensor algo ya conocido para ellos. Me hubiera encantado poder preguntarle a mi padrino qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero este apenas salía de su habitación para ir al baño. Sospecho que poseía una chimenea conectada a la red Flu, pues a veces ni se escuchaba su ajetreado paseo por la habitación.

Quizás lo que más me enfurecía de aquella situación era que obviamente algo estaba pasando, y Sirius prefería ignorarme antes que decirme que prefería no decírmelo. No me quedan palabras para explicar lo iracundo que me encontraba; pues al venir al hogar de mi padrino había esperado pasar un verano diferente al que hubiese pasado en mi propia casa. Pero, evidentemente, por toda su buena voluntad, Sirius no podía dignarse a dejar de lado por un maldito momento todo aquél secreteo inútil para pasar un tiempo conmigo.

Siendo el Lunes el día en el que conocí a Orion, fue un Jueves el día que decidí juntar todas mis cosas y volverme a casa. Ni siquiera el portazo que dí a la puerta de enfrente pareció despertar la más mínima sospecha en mi padrino de mis intenciones, y aquello más que calmarme, me volvió a enfurecer. Con un poco de cambio en sickles, ya estaba de vuelta en mi hogar cortesía del Autobús Noctámbulo, algo mareado y deseando hacer poco más que tirarme en mi cama a descansar.

Pero debería haber sospechado que en lo que mis rabietas fallaban, algo un poco más sutil como un simple encantamiento para detectar el movimiento de los invitados en la casa iba a terminar delatándome, pues Sirius estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y a ti qué bicho te ha picado? - me dijo. No pude evitar pensar que se hubiera enterado si hubiese salido alguna vez de su maldita habitación, y casi le grito allí mismo que me dejara entrar a mi casa en paz, que en aquél momento no me interesaba verle.

\- Ahora no, Sirius - le dije, tirándole de vuelta las palabras que me había dicho al volver de Grimmauld Place-. Te lo pido por favor, no me preguntes ahora. Ya te explicaré todo en su debido momento.

Me crucé de brazos, y le miré con cara de pocos amigos. Él levantó una ceja, y movió su cuerpo para bloquear completamente la entrada a mi casa.

\- ¿Es porque me he pasado cuatro días encerrado? - su voz sonó casi indignada-. Harry, lo lamento, pero es que...

\- ¿No me puedes decir nada? - le grité, casi escupiendo mis palabras-. Está bien, Sirius, sigue ocultando todo lo que quieras, ¡no me importa! Pero lo que sí me importa es que no me hables ni una palabra en cuatro días. Si no quieres que te pregunte nada dímelo, no me evites como un cobarde.

\- Harry, es que...

\- En serio, Sirius - seguí, casi sin darle tregua mientras mis emociones me dominaban-. Ya bastante tengo que aguantar esas cosas de mi padre como para encima, tener que aguantártelas a ti. Sigue el resto del verano enfrascado en lo que sea que estés haciendo, yo me quedaré en  _mi_ casa.

Aquello consiguió dejarlo completamente estupefacto, y aproveché el momento de distracción como para empujarlo a un lado y llegar a la puerta de mi casa. Parece haberse recuperado rápido, pues sentí su mano cerrarse firmemente alrededor de mi brazo.

\- N-no, tienes razón, Harry - se disculpó, su voz sonando algo ahogada-. Lo lamento. He estado actuando como un idiota.

Me dí vuelta para mirarlo, y vi escrito en su expresión lo cierto de sus palabras. Aquello logró calmar mi ira, e hice un gesto para indicarle que ya no importaba.

\- Mira, sé lo que es crecer con un padre ausente - ante mi mirada, se apresuró a corregir-; bueno, mi padre hizo mucho más que ignorarme, pero el hecho está de que es una de las peores cosas que alguien de tu propia sangre te puede hacer. Y no quiero repetir esos errores.

Se detuvo por un instante, y miró a ambos lados. A punto estaba de preguntarle qué le pasaba, cuando acercó su rostro para susurrarme:

\- Vamos dentro de la casa. Aquí no hay privacidad.

Asentí, y abrí la puerta. Quería saber si él había sentido a alguien espiándonos, o si pensaba que había algún dispositivo que grababa todo lo que decíamos, pero su expresión urgente me llevó a mantenerme en silencio. Ya dentro de la espaciosa sala de estar, Sirius sacó su varita y realizó lo que reconocí como varios hechizos para evitar que alguien oyese lo que decíamos, o que lo pudiese recordar. Al parecer planeaba decirme aquello que lo había mantenido tan ocupado esa semana.

\- Harry, lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo que nadie debe saber. Ni siquiera aquella amiga tuya por la que te escapas todas las noches - me dijo seriamente, y no pude evitar reírme.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - logré decir entre risas.

Sirius alzó una ceja, dándome su mejor impresión de un padre que ya conoce las mil y una de sus hijos.

\- Vamos, no voy a castigarte por querer pasar algo de tiempo nocturno con tu novia - me dijo, y comencé a sospechar el porqué de sus acusaciones, lo cual casi me hace doblarme en carcajadas-. Por favor, ¿entonces qué haces por la noche que jamás te encuentro en tu habitación?

\- Me dedico a mi oculta profesión de detective consultante - respondí, fingiendo absoluta inocencia.

\- Preferiría pensar que te revuelcas sin protección con alguna chica - el semblante de Sirius volvió a ganar la seriedad que había perdido, y casi en un susurro, volvió a repetirme:- no puedes repetir absolutamente a nadie lo que yo te diga hoy, ¿entendido?

Asentí, impaciente.

\- Harry, el Innombrable está por volver a Inglaterra - me dijo, y noté como sus ojos se movían frenéticamente para embeberse de cada detalle de la habitación. Parecía tener miedo que aquellas simples palabras pudiesen convocar al mismo Señor de las Tinieblas, y sabiendo de Tom como lo hacía, no me hubiese extrañado que el mismo se presentase en carne propia en mi sala de estar-. Quizás hayas leído algo de él en el colegio. Todos creen que desapareció para no volver, o que murió en el extranjero; incluso que el mismo Dumbledore lo mató, pero no es verdad. Él está vivo, y ha pasado todo este tiempo ganando aliados en el extranjero.

No podía siquiera fingir mi sorpresa, pues por una parte ya me imaginaba que aquella amenaza sin nombre de la que Sirius me había advertido era Voldemort, y por otra parte, no era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que en los cincuenta años que habían pasado desde su derrota en Inglaterra, se había dedicado a vivir como un ermitaño hasta el día en el que sus pies tocaran de nuevo las tierras inglesas.

\- Y ahora que está por volver, temo que te encuentres en el medio del conflicto - continuó, sin notar mi aparente falta de reacción a sus revelaciones-. Tú eres un Potter, pero eres mi ahijado; y los Black siempre se han aliado al mago oscuro de turno que quisiese tomar control del ministerio. Orion mismo fue uno de los Caballeros de Walpurgis que siguieron al Innombrable en aquella época. Y no pienso engañarte, Harry, van a querer que yo siga en sus pasos. Mi tía, Bellatrix... no te imaginas el tipo de mujer que es. O lo desesperados que están. Van a hacer de todo para que le jure mi lealtad, y saben que eres lo más preciado que tengo.

\- Y ahora saben lo que puedo hacer - murmuré, entendiendo lo que Sirius insinuaba.

\- Exactamente - se llevó una mano por su cabello largo y rebelde, y noté por primera vez lo mucho que la vida parecía haberlo desgastado-. Temo por ti y por tu familia. Sé... sé que James peleará para Dumbledore sin dudarlo dos veces, y Lily lo va a seguir. Pero ellos son adultos, y saben lo que hacen. Tú, tú eres un niño, un adolescente, y no deberías formar parte de esto. Eres muy chico. No deberías cargar con lo que yo elija, o con lo que tus padres elijan...

En aquél momento entendí lo sutil en sus palabras, aquello que temía revelarme. Nuevamente, no era algo que me sorprendía realmente, y tampoco podía culparle por hacer lo que sentía que era correcto. La situación era muy delicada como para poder juzgarle como hubiera hecho mi padre. Sabía que había cosas que no podía simplificar en absolutos.

\- Piensas seguir al Innombrable, ¿verdad?

Mis palabras parecieron cobrar fuerzas por sí mismas; mi padrino dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, bien abiertos. En su mirada batallaban el deseo de desmentir mis palabras, el miedo a perderme, y el deseo de ser completamente honesto conmigo.

\- ¿Es algo que lo haces por obligación, o porque así lo deseas?

Mi pregunta le hizo reaccionar, y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón que tenía al lado, aquél que favorecía mi padre cuando estaba en casa.

\- Ambas... - se llevó las manos a la cara, y pude ver su mirada angustiada a través de los dedos-. Sé que desde que decidí volverme un Inefable he elegido un camino distinto al de tu padre. Todo se ha desenvuelto de una manera en la que no puedo evitar seguir los pasos de Orion, y sé que el viejo se debe estar regodeando de que las cosas le hayan salido tan bien. Con el fanatismo de Bellatrix... - al notar mi expresión, aclaró:- ella también formó parte de los Caballeros. Y fue una de los pocos que no lo traicionaron. Así que imagínate como debe estar con su regreso.

Asentí, imaginándome a la temible hechicera que había logrado salir impune de los juicios que siguieron al fiasco del Innombrable. Había leído viejas crónicas del suceso, y en las fotos se la mostraba joven y segura de sí misma, como una guerrera a punto de luchar su mejor batalla.

\- Ella es a la que más temo. Todos saben que Orion va a morir pronto, y que quedaré como el jefe de la familia... y no puedo escaparle a mi apellido - Sirius levantó su cabeza, y en sus ojos pude ver la resignación-. Bellatrix no me va a dejar.

\- Pero tampoco quiero que pienses que todo esto es en contra de mi voluntad - siguió-. Hay cosas que sé que este gobierno no va a cambiar a menos que se haga a la fuerza. La prohibición de la práctica de las Artes Oscuras, por ejemplo - me miró, silenciosamente retándome a decir algo en contra. Mantuve mi silencio, en parte por curiosidad y en parte porque sabía que aquella ley había sido una farsa desde un principio. Promovida en los sesenta luego de los juicios a los Caballeros de Walpurgis que habían quedado en el país por familias como la mía, que guardaban un sitio por herencia en el Wizengamot y que eran tradicionalmente alineadas a la práctica de las Artes Blancas; aquella ley fue una ingeniosa movida política para asegurar el poder de la facción que había logrado sobrevivir a la revuelta.

\- O la corrupción en el Wizengamot - Sirius continuó, su voz volviéndose cada vez más agitada-, la desaparición de fondos públicos que nadie investiga, la falta de segregación con los muggles... podría seguir. El ministerio nos ha estado llevando a la ruina desde hace más de cuarenta años, y todos parecen encantados con ello.

Noté como su voz comenzaba a tomar el tono de un argumento largamente ensayado, y me pregunté cuántas veces había pensado en decirme todo aquello. Ciertamente no eran pocas, y aunque las palabras salían fluídas de su boca, sus gestos nerviosos con las manos ciertamente daban una impresión verídica de lo poco preparado que estaba para tener esta conversación.

\- Honestamente Sirius, no sé si eres tú el que habla, o un folleto de cuarta que algún Malfoy te habrá dado - le dije, arqueando una ceja-. Es evidente que el gobierno está lejos de ser eficiente, pero de ahí a que el Innombrable sea la única opción para cambiarlo...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - gritó, aunque quizás más para sí mismo que para mí-. ¿Pero no lo ves, Harry? Él es el único que lo va a lograr. Tú - se detuvo por un momento, luchando para encontrar la palabra adecuada-, tú no entiendes el poder que tiene.

\- Te sorprenderías, Sirius - le dije, incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Y qué hay de su política de segregación de los nacidos de muggles? ¿Acaso eso  _ahora_  te parece bien?

\- Harry, eso es, fue y siempre será una de las mejores campañas de difamación en la historia del mundo mágico. ¿Alguna vez leíste el manifiesto de los Caballeros de Walpurgis? - mi expresión pareció bastarle como respuesta -. La historia la escriben los que ganan, Harry. Nunca te olvides de eso.

Admito que pocas cosas me dan vergüenza como ser descubierto al pecar de ignorante, y producto de la humillación moví mi rostro a un lado, ocultando mi penosa expresión. Un momento de incómodo silencio pasó entre los dos, hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar. Su voz era apenas más que un murmullo arrepentido, pero no me fue difícil entenderle con claridad en la vacía habitación.

\- Siento que algo me llama, más allá de mis ideas políticas o de lo que busque como un practicante de las artes oscuras... como si mi lugar estuviera allí, sirviendo a un ideal mayor. Incluso si no termino siendo más que un soldado.

Volví mi rostro para mirarle, y noté como retorcía sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Era como si aquella conversación hubiera sido tan solo un preludio a esto; como si la visita a Orión nos marcase el camino que me llevaría a esto. En aquél momento no éramos más que un hombre cansado y un niño ingenuo en una habitación abandonada, pero sentía dentro de mí que esto marcaba algo. Nunca nadie me había hablado como Sirius lo hacía ahora; directo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sirius me veía igual a él; charlando de adulto a adulto, de una manera que mi padre jamás había hecho.

\- Es algo que tengo que hacer, Harry – continuó, sin quitar sus ojos de sus manos-. Esto… quizás te parezca que estoy yendo en contra de todo lo que siempre que querido, pero la realidad es más complicada que eso.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los míos, y entendí lo que iba a decirme incluso antes de que soltara las palabras.

\- Tengo miedo de lo que puedan llegar a hacer… a  _hacerte_. Estoy cansado de vivir sujeto a un gobierno que mira para otro lado cuando hay problemas. Tengo la esperanza de que todo mejore. Que no tengamos que vivir pensando qué desastre económico nos va a impedir llevar el pan a la mesa mañana. Me atrae la idea de poder practicar un día las artes oscuras sin que nadie me discrimine, y me gusta sentir que, expectativas y política de por medio, hay un grupo de gente que me acepta completamente sin tener que recordarme que mi padre hizo  _esto_  o _aquello_  o que soy malo por herencia.

Creo que aquella fue la primera vez que realmente pude  _entender_  a mi padrino. No como un familiar, o el amigo de mi padre. Sino como un hombre, con todas sus virtudes y fallas, que quiere un cambio. Y me pregunto, quizás, si no es algo que están buscando todos los magos y brujas de esta generación. Si aquella desilusión o el desarraigo es lo que realmente importe de todo este debacle, y que tan solo Voldemort es el instrumento de los deseos de toda esta gente.

Ja, Voldemort. Un mero instrumento.

Y es que la idea tiene mérito, realmente. Pensar en todos aquellos que como Sirius, veían al Señor de las Tinieblas como un medio para lograr la revolución, y no como una entidad en sí, un  _cambio_  en persona. De repente noté que se apoderaba de mí esta idea grandiosa y terrible, y entendía que por más poderoso que fuera, Voldemort era un individuo. Que, como incontables reyes antes que él, subiría al poder para luego ser derrocado. Porque jamás podría derrotar al sentimiento de la  _mayoría_. Que para el inconsciente colectivo sería un objeto, el medio para lograr un fin, y que por todos sus aires de grandeza y el miedo que inspirara, él no era un todo a respetar. Era un simple individuo.

Entonces fue que comprendí algo más: que lo que más me asustaba de ver a Sirius como un Caballero de Walpurgis no era su afiliación en sí, sino que resultase un simple objeto para que alguien tan terrible y gigante como Voldemort lo usara hasta romperlo. Pero aquella pequeña revelación me calmaba enormemente, pues entendía que para Sirius, Voldemort no era más que una herramienta. Y toda aquella despersonalizada deshumanización que tanto temía que mi padrino sufriese me parecía nimia cuando ante sus ojos, el haría lo mismo con aquella importante figura. Le daba un poder que va más allá de lo político o lo mágico.

\- Sirius – le dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Está bien. Me alegra que tengas algo por lo que luchar.

Apenas pude ver la sonrisa aliviada en el rostro de mi padrino antes de verme rodeado por sus brazos.

\- Gracias, Harry – murmuró, su rostro hundido en mi cabello-. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.


	8. Chapter 8

Es terrible la culpa que me invade.

Quiero pensar que todo es culpa del diario, y la paranoica mente de Tom con sus hechizos para evitar que hable de él a otras personas. Pero no, la verdad es que soy lo suficientemente astuto como para encontrar una forma de confiar en mi padrino algo tan grave como lo que me ha confiado él. Podría contarles de las quince formas diferentes que he encontrado para poder delatar a Tom, pero sería inútil. Mis propios miedos al rechazo son lo que me impiden hablar.

Y es que me siento como un desagradecido. Sé que Sirius probablemente no espera que yo guarde muchos más secretos que una novia secreta escondida por ahí, pero aún así me siento obligado a darle algo. A dejarle saber que confío tanto en él como él confía en mí. Y el peso de su secreto,  _tan terrible_ , capaz de asegurarle una estadía en Azkaban si llegase a los oídos menos indicados, me conmueve profundamente e incrementa mi sentimiento de culpa.

Soy un mal ahijado.

* * *

\- Díselo – dijo Tom tan despreocupadamente que tuve que detenerme un minuto para asegurarme que había oído bien-. Dile que tienes algo que le pertenece a Lord Voldemort. No seas muy específico, pero asegúrate que lo tenga en cuenta.

\- Estoy perfectamente consciente que eso sería un atajo muy conveniente para que le devuelva el diario a tu otro yo – alcancé a decir, aún anonadado-. ¿Pero realmente piensas que…?

Me detuve, consciente que mis pensamientos habían dado con una solución muy interesante a aquél enorme problema llamado Riddle. Monstruo sin sentimientos como era, se me hacía muy obvio que Tom no había considerado la reacción típica de un hombre cuando sabe que su familia tiene prácticamente una bomba de tiempo en las manos. Estaba muy seguro que, por más que no le revelase la verdadera naturaleza de aquél "objeto" de Voldemort en mi posesión, Sirius entendería que no sería nada bueno. A continuación, obligatoria confiscación y adiós Tom M. Riddle.

Lo cual me llevaba a terrenos peligrosos dentro de mi mente.

Me era bastante obvio, a estas alturas, que mis sentimientos respecto al fantasma que merodeaba las páginas de aquél diario eran riesgosos por naturaleza. Me había  _acostumbrado_  a Tom de una manera que se me hacía casi incomprensible. Casi milagrosa. Aquél juego de gato y ratón, el peligro constante de sus ácidas palabras… esta es mi realidad ahora. No podía imaginarme quién era el Harry que comenzaba tercer año, y tampoco me interesaba intentarlo. Y quizás aquello era lo más preocupante. La apatía.

 _No sentía ningún deseo en absoluto_  de volver a mi antigua y segura vida, sin genocidas en potencia persiguiéndome por las noches. Cierto, probablemente toda esta aventura me llevaría por un camino que no estoy seguro de querer recorrer, pero me es imposible concentrarme en el futuro por el momento.

Aún así, sentimentalismos de por medio, sentía que llevaba las de ganar. Pues a mi ventaja estaba el hecho de que Tom no sabía de mi apego a nuestras conversaciones. Y con un poco de suerte, quizás nunca se daría cuenta; y por Merlín espero que sea así. Saber de mi apatía no solo significaría un triunfo, sino  _el_  triunfo. Una virtual posesión de lo que él quería; un vínculo permanente con el mundo que él extrañaba. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que ello conllevaba.

Y es así que también me veo frente a un dilema. El juego está a mi favor, si Tom no se da cuenta. Sirius es mi comodín en esto; si yo elijo contarle la verdad, Tom desaparece de mi vida. Y el triunfo es  _mío._  El problema entonces es saber si realmente quiero ganar, o si lo que quiero es prolongar este juego hasta poder encontrar una forma de salir de él satisfecho y a salvo.

\- Tengo que hacer una apuesta arriesgada – murmuré, y Tom me miró confundido.

\- Sirius – le dije, un día más tarde-. Tengo algo para decirte.

Habíamos estado mirando algo de televisión. No recuerdo bien qué era lo que estábamos mirando, pues las ansias me distraían. Era un joven decidido, y quería sacarme este peso de encima.

\- Sirius – tuve que repetir. Es posible que estuviéramos viendo alguna película erótica, pues hay pocas cosas que a mi padrino le produzcan tal estado de concentración que no sean unas mujeres desnudas "divirtiéndose" para la cámara.

\- ¿Mmmh? – finalmente me respondió, girando su cabeza para verme -. ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos en la tenue luz que emitía la televisión, pero sabía que había notado mi expresión. Estaba curioso.

\- Tengo un diario que le pertenece al Innombrable.

Sirius se limitó a pestañear confundido un par de veces antes de subir sus piernas al sillón de manera que estuviera sentado enfrentándome.

\- Harry, repíteme lo que acabas de decir.

\- Eh…- ciertamente no esperaba una reacción así-. ¿Que tengo un diario que le pertenece al Innombrable?

Sirius no cambió de expresión, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparme.

\- ¿Estás hablando en alguna especie de código, o algo?

\- No…

\- Harry, lamento decirte que no entiendo cuando hablas con oxímorones.

Revisando de nuevo la oración en mi mente, comprendí que lo que decía sonaba un poco… chocante.

\- Tengo un objeto compuesto por una tapa forrada en cuero y hojas de papel amarillento, datando de las primeras décadas del siglo veinte, que ha estado en posesión del Innombrable durante una parte importante de su vida – le dije, alzando una ceja-. Ah, y dicho objeto apesta a magia oscura y está obviamente encantado para hacer cosas malignas. Como… matar cachorritos. Es una especulación, por supuesto.

Sirius dejó escapar una larga carcajada. Al ver que mi expresión no cambiaba, se serenó abruptamente.

\- Espera… estás hablando en serio.

\- Jamás soñaría con interrumpir una película porno si no fuera porque quisiera hablarte de una posible arma de destrucción masiva en mi posesión.

\- No estás haciendo esto muy fácil si lo que quieres es que me lo tome en serio.

Le sonreí, y busqué el control remoto para apagar la televisión.

\- Soy un comediante nato.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y dejé que Sirius prendiera las luces con un movimiento de su varita mientras pensaba en cómo decirle exactamente el tipo de problema en el que me hallaba.

\- Sirius… no estoy bromeando. El año pasado abrieron una librería de segunda mano en Diagon Alley. Vendían libros muggles, así que decidí buscar algo de interés para leer. Terminé llevándome un diario en blanco, con el nombre "T. M. Riddle" en la portada – esperé a ver si el nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no hubo ninguna reacción-. En resumen, el diario estaba encantado. Por magia muy oscura, y muy poderosa. Quizás lo activé cuando comencé a escribir en él, pues cuando lo compré no me parecía más que un cuaderno viejo.

\- ¿Y dices que este diario le pertenece al Señor de las Tinieblas? – preguntó Sirius. Su ceño, fruncido y pensante, le daba un aspecto grave. Más maduro, quizás. Asentí, y seguí con mi pequeña historia.

\- Eso lo supe mucho más tarde. El diario está encantado para responder cuando escribes en él – me tomé unos segundos para decidir la forma en la que le iba a decir lo siguiente-. Pienso que el Innombrable lo creó en sus tiempos de estudiante para recolectar y catalogar información. Una especie de, eh, computadora.

\- Eso es… - hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar qué era exactamente una "computadora"-. Uno de esos aparatos muggles que calculan cosas, ¿no?

\- Más o menos, sí – le respondí-. Está diseñado para guardar información y encontrar conexiones o relaciones entre datos. Me imagino que de esa manera podía mantener una especie de registro acerca de sus seguidores… o memos. No lo sé. No he podido acceder a la información.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿cómo supiste que le pertenecía al Innombrable?

Sonreí.

\- Tom Riddle es su verdadero nombre. Lo busqué en los archivos del colegio, pregunté a algunos profesores… eventualmente Dumbledore me llamó a su oficina, y me dijo que Riddle era el Innombrable –noté la expresión en el rostro de Sirius, y me apresuré a decir-. No podía decirle acerca del diario… creo que deben haber sido los encantamientos de protección que Sensé. Así que le dije que había visto su nombre en la Sala de Trofeos, y que me había interesado saber quién era.

\- ¿ _Y Dumbledore te_   _creyó_?

\- Eh, no creo. Pero estoy seguro que no cree que me traigo algo entre manos o nada parecido.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose aún más su oscura cabellera.

\- Merlín, Harry… esto es un enorme problema – la expresión en su rostro no me gustaba para nada. ¿Quizás era mi culpa, que no había valorado bien la situación? Sirius parecía actuar como si esto significase mi muerte… lo cual, en retrospectiva, quizás no resultase tan descabellado.

\- ¿Le has dicho a alguien más acerca de esto? – me preguntó bruscamente. Negué con mi cabeza-. Qué digo… no eres ningún estúpido, digno hijo de tu madre. Pero esto es serio, Harry. Hubiera apreciado que me lo dijeras antes.

\- Sirius – su reacción comenzaba a preocuparme-, si no te lo dije es porque no quería meterte en esto. Estoy consciente que tengo en mi poder algo que contiene información extremadamente valiosa para el Innombrable, algo por lo que mucha gente mataría. Y estoy seguro que es algo por lo que Él me podría matar.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya. Quizás él no lo supiera, pero Tom me había provisto de un valioso entendimiento de la manera en la que Voldemort pensaba. Y mis razonamientos, lo que estaba a punto de decirle, me parecían totalmente correctos.

\- Pero matarme por miedo a que conozca los secretos que guardó en el diario equivale a decir que hizo un pobre trabajo para esconderlos. Y ambos sabemos que tiene fama de ser un hombre extremadamente orgulloso. ¿Qué diría de él que un Gryffindor de quince años pudiese sobrepasar los encantamientos que él mismo construyó?

La mirada de Sirius no cambió en lo absoluto. En un movimiento fluído, se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. El cuarto parecía tan pequeño cuando hablábamos de temas tan serios.

\- Eso lo sé. Si los secretos no fuesen importantes, no te haría nada. Si lo fueran, implicaría que ha pasado más que un semestre en Hogwarts reforzando las protecciones en el diario. Sería vergonzoso, como dices, admitir que un adolescente pudo leer del diario como si nada. Tu vida no está en peligro… al menos, por eso. Pero – se acercó a mí, arrodillándose en el suelo para que nuestras miradas estuviesen al mismo nivel-, sabrá de ti. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- Sirius, si es verdad que los Sensadores natos son tan raros como tú dices, entonces sabes que se enterará de alguna forma u otra… Tu padre….

Se irguió, su expresión preocupada relajándose.

\- Ah, no te preocupes por Orion. No dirá nada. Yo me encargo de eso.

Muy escéptico respecto al tema, alcé una ceja. Incluso en su estado enfermizo, Orion podría haber tenido una buena charla acerca de mis habilidades con su hermana, Bellatrix, o alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero no me parecía el momento adecuado para discutir el tema.

\- Bien, Sirius, digamos que en el caso hipotético que el Innombrable no se entere que soy un Sensador, ¿cómo piensas que llamaré en algo su atención?

\- Harry, precisamente el problema es que se  _va_  a enterar.

Lo seguí con mis ojos mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

\- Cuando lo encontraste, dijiste que al principio no te pareció más que un librito común y corriente. Fue  _con el tiempo_ _1_  que comenzaste a notar que estaba encantado – Sirius se detuvo, su mirada hacia el techo, perdida-. Eso indica que se alimentó de tu propia magia para poder activarse. Eso normalmente crea un vínculo entre el portador de un objeto y el objeto en sí,  _especialmente_  si estamos hablando de un artefacto oscuro.

\- En conclusión… -dije, algo confundido. Podía ver vagamente lo que quería decir, pero no estaba muy seguro de que me agradaría.

\- En conclusión, todo indica a que estás  _atado_  al diario. Es imposible que otra persona lo pueda utilizar, o incluso tocar, porque la única magia que podría reconocer es la tuya. Además de la del creador, por supuesto. Y esto quiere decir que se lo tendrás que entregar al Innombrable en persona…

Asentí, aquello era algo para lo que hacía tiempo me había preparado.

\- Y Él se dará cuenta – por un instante, no supe a qué se refería, hasta que Sirius agregó:- Siempre se ha dicho que es capaz de saber cosas sin que las digas, de saber cuando alguien miente. Bellatrix… ella me ha dicho que no hay nada que le puedas ocultar.

Sentí un gran nudo en el estómago. Lo había olvidado completamente… Aunque Sirius parecía no saber de aquella rama en la que Voldemort sobresalía, estaba consciente de que si el joven Tom podía usar la Legilimancia... el viejo Tom ya lo tendría asumido como una segunda naturaleza.

\- Sé que puede estar exagerando, pero no me gustaría subestimarle. No cuando se trata de ti.

Lo miré a los ojos.

\- Entiendo – le dije-. Aún así, sería mejor que verifiquemos tus teorías primero. A lo mejor existe alguna forma de entregarle el diario sin estar en la misma habitación.

La expresión en su rostro no me dio mucha esperanza, aunque para ser justos, yo tampoco esperaba mucho.

* * *

Tom me recibió de una manera muy inusual aquella noche. En cuanto me encontré dentro de aquél bizarro mundo que él había creado para sí mismo, sentí que algo se abalanzaba sobre mí. Caí pesadamente al suelo y mi cabeza rebotó muy dolorosamente en el piso de madera, cubierto de polvo. Aquello logró desorientarme unos minutos, y cuando pude lograr distinguir las formas que bailaban frente a mis ojos, noté que era el mismo Tom quién se había echado encima de mí. Su rostro se alzaba centímetros por encima del mío, contorsionado en una mueca de furia.

\- ¡¿Qué le has dicho?- masculló, su voz tomando un tono más agudo de lo normal-. ¡Pude sentirlo todo, Potter!

\- Por el amor de Morgana, ¿me quieres decir que demonios te pasa?- escupí, mi temperamento adolescente saliendo a flote. Sabía que se refería a los hechizos que Sirius y yo habíamos estado utilizando en el diario para intentar cortar esta pequeña "canilla" que le alimenta mi magia, pero me sentía con las ganas (y la bravura) de divertirme un poco a sus expensas.

\- No juegues conmigo,  _Harry_  – gruñó-. ¿Crees que te va a ser tan fácil escaparte, Potter? ¿Crees que con decirle a tu queridito padrino que resuelva tus problemas te va a librar de mí?

No sé si los dos shots de Firewhiskey que tomé con mi padrino eran responsables de mi estado emocional, pero en aquél momento la escena me parecía un tanto graciosa. Quizás ya estaba tan acostumbrado a soportar la bipolaridad de Tom que sus amenazas entraban por una oreja y salían por la otra.

\- Relájate, Tom. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar – le dije, cerrando los ojos-. Además, fuiste tú quien me dijo que le contara a Sirius de esto. Tuve que modificar un poco la historia, pero más o menos el resultado fue bueno. Puedes celebrar un poco, ahora que ya tenemos una forma más fácil de llevarte con Voldemort.

Tom hizo una mueca, y rápido como el viento, se incorporó a mi lado.

\- Normalmente no estás tan… confiado – dijo, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados-. Estás levemente alcoholizado.

\- Quizás – le respondí, sin molestarme en levantarme. Me quedé tendido, mirando al techo en penumbras, disfrutando de las danzantes sombras que el movimiento de las llamas en la chimenea provocaban-. Deberías aprovechar el momento para tratar de averiguar todos mis secretos. O engañarme para que haga algo que no quiero hacer.

\- Ya lo hago normalmente cuando estas sobrio, Harry. No veo cuál sería la diferencia ahora.

\- ¡Qué estoy de mejor humor! – lancé una risa ahogada-. Además, estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para hacer estupideces, pero no como para luego olvidarlas. Diría que es la combinación perfecta.

\- Para el desastre, sí – dijo Tom, sonriendo. Quizás era todo producto de mi imaginación, pero me parecía que estaba disfrutando del momento. Se sentó a mi lado, y puedo jurarles que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda lograr que cruzarse de piernas al estilo indio parezca tan distinguido y elegante como él lo hace.

\- Dime, Harry – comenzó, e incluso en aquél estado de ligero sopor noté que se avecinaba el desastre-, has dicho que no le has contado toda la verdad a tu padrino. ¿Qué le has dicho?

Peligroso.

\- Que eras un diario encantado para retener información y encontrar posibles conexiones entre datos- respondí-. Dije lo suficiente como para que pensara que me he comunicado contigo, pero que no conozco mucho más que tu naturaleza y a quién perteneciste.

Tom se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. No quería verle el rostro, por temor a que usara la Legilimancia. Tom no sabía que yo podía Sensar. Y prefería que esto permaneciese así.

\- Es curioso que uses esa palabra. "Naturaleza", dices – Sentí sus ojos escarlata clavarse en mi rostro, y supe que estaba buscando algo en mi expresión. Definitivamente, esto se encaminaba al desastre-. Como buen Inefable que es, Sirius sabe mucho de la naturaleza de la magia. Conozco todos los hechizos que usaron ustedes dos hoy, y conozco también cuáles son los hechizos estándares que se utilizan para estudiar un posible objeto encantado.

Sentí que sus dedos se cerraban bruscamente alrededor de mi barbilla, y en un santiamén mi mirada se encontró, obligada, con la de Tom. Sus dedos se sentían fríos y pastosos, y por un momento me pregunté si el toque de un cadáver se sentiría igual.

\- Entiendo que Sirius se desvíe del protocolo en estas circunstancias tan…  _domésticas_ , pero es terriblemente sospechoso que se halla saltado  _Ostendam_ , de todos los hechizos que podría haber omitido.

Podía sentir que la magia a su alrededor danzaba salvaje, y al acercar su rostro al mío, noté pequeños hilos de aquella energía oscura vibrando sobre su piel.

\- Sospechoso, sí; no lo suficiente como para pensar que hay algo que me estés ocultando – su boca se distorsionó en una sonrisa despectiva. Todo a mi alrededor se sentía en movimiento, como si estuviera en el medio de una tormenta. Y quizás lo estaba-. Pero entonces, qué sorpresa, parece que tú mismo le has dicho qué clase de encantamientos usé en este diario, para protegerlo. A eso te referías con naturaleza, ¿no es así?

Sentí como emitía un pulso de su magia, y paralizado por aquella sobrecarga en mis sentidos, comprendí por un terrible momento que  _él sabía_. En su retorcida mente, aquella escena era su forma de decirme que no podía esconder nada de él. Y quería llevarme a admitirlo.

\- Si – dije, apenas moviendo los labios.

La tormenta se calmó.

Como si una presión invisible se levantara de mí, sentí como mi cuerpo se distendía. Mis brazos y piernas parecían hechos de plomo, y lo único que podía sentir era un ligero hormigueo en la punta de mis dedos. Sentía que flotaba, como si mi cuerpo no estuviera hecho más que de aire.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le pregunté.

\- Lo sospeché al ver tus memorias – respondió. Noté como su piel parecía aún más pálida de lo que la había visto, y su cuerpo tenía cierto carácter difuso, como si lo estuvieras viendo a través de unos anteojos mal graduados. Su voz sonaba algo cansina, aunque me parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se notase.

\- Te estás quedando sin energía – murmuré, consciente de que me encontraba en la misma situación.

\- Estoy alimentándome de la tuya.

No podía decir que me sorprendiera.

\- Supongo que ahora no importará realmente si Sirius hace que su padre no diga nada – o que el viejo Voldemort usara la Legilimancia conmigo. Tom se lo diría de todas formas.

\- Al menos le sirve para justificarlo – dijo el joven Riddle, escuchando aquél pensamiento que sin notar había expresado en voz alta-. Me imagino que para alguien sentimental como él, eso debe ser importante.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tom me miró como si fuera retrasado, ofreciéndome una de sus sonrisitas indulgentes.

\- Pues que se va a sentir justificado cuando mate a su padre.

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe de electricidad, me levanté bruscamente. Sentado enfrente mío estaba Tom con su expresión paternal, luciendo tan corpóreo como de costumbre.

\- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamé, mi rostro mostrando mi indignación-. ¡Sirius nunca haría eso!

El joven Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose suavemente.

\- Podría decir que es un tema en el cual estoy muy bien versado, Harry.

Lo miré como si acabara de salirle una cabeza más.

\- Tom, no todo el mundo es un psicópata sediento de sangre como tú.

\- No voy a molestarme en responder algo tan infantil – dijo-, pero deberías saber que no es tan poco común como piensas. El parricidio es algo bastante celebrado, incluso, en las familias de sangre pura. Normalmente es un indicador de que el heredero tiene fuerza de carácter.

\- Y que la familia es tan retrógrada como una familia de Neanderthals – exclamé-. Mi padrino no es un bárbaro, él jamás haría…

\- No, tu padrino es un mago oscuro con deseo de venganza – me interrumpió Tom, impaciente-. Espera hasta al menos mitad de Septiembre, y me darás la razón. Otra vez.

* * *

_**Anexo –** Carta fechada el 10 de Agosto de 1999. Bellatrix Black escribe a su sobrino Sirius O. Black._

_Sirius:_

_Debo admitir que gran parte de la razón por la cual me he vista a posponer el escribirte una respuesta es que sinceramente pensé que habías vuelto a tus viejas andanzas de traidor a la sangre. Afortunadamente, Orion me ha asegurado que este no es el caso y que incluso puede ver algo de mérito en tu propuesta._

_En caso de que estés preguntándote, sí, sé que el mestizo es un Sensador, aunque vaya a saber cómo en el nombre de Morgana es que tal habilidad haya ido a parar en el linaje de una sangresucia. De todas maneras quería asegurarme que no estabas cometiendo una imprudencia (Orion es viejo y no me cabe duda que su criterio puede fallar), por lo que he estado haciendo ciertas averiguaciones acerca del chico. Lo que he visto hasta ahora es que promete lo suficiente como para no ser un completo fracaso como tu hermano. De todas maneras, si he de involucrarme en esto, tendrás que comprometerte a educar al chico en nuestras costumbres, y por supuesto, a enseñarle las Artes Oscuras._

_No creas que por ser vieja estoy volviéndome estúpida, Sirius. Sé que estás intentando proteger al chico de nosotros, y de Él. No creas que me vaya a poner de tu lado, incluso si fueras la Cabeza de esta familia, cuando Él quiera que se una a la Causa. Ningún heredero de los Black, incluso si es el engendro de James Potter, va a negarle su lealtad a nuestro señor._

_Contáctame de nuevo cuando convenzas a la sangre sucia de realizar el ritual, y por el amor de Merlín, usa un Imperio si es necesario para que firme los papeles._

_B. Lestrange_

* * *

_IX_

Han pasado semanas, e incluso en el ajetreo de esta semana pre-Hogwarts, no me puedo sacar las conjeturas de Tom de la cabeza. Como si hubiera presenciado una profecía, estoy esperando por alguna señal que me diga que está equivocado.  _Todavía no era la hora_.

Creo que nunca me he visto forzado a especular con el futuro de esta forma. Verdaderamente, me sentía cada vez más como una de aquellas personas que viven en el presente porque no entienden el futuro. Y me sentía un poco insultado quizás (¿no era eso signo de poca inteligencia?), pero sobre todo ansioso.

Me perturbaba pensar que Sirius era como Tom.

Aunque era cierto que dentro de la mente de mi padrino no pasaban los mismos pensamientos que por la mente del joven Voldemort, y que quizás había una gran parte de la historia entre Orion y su hijo que yo no conocía, los paralelismos que aquél parricidio-en-proceso dibujaba entre ellos dos me incomodaban enormemente. Era como tomar algo tan representativo de felicidad y seguridad como lo era Sirius y mancharlo con la perfecta corrupción que representaba Tom. Pues, en cierta forma, mi padrino era mi modelo a seguir y el joven Riddle, bueno, mi guía de "cosas que realmente no quiero hacer".

(Probablemente la idea del parricidio se me hace tan perturbadora porque significar ver a Sirius como un santo que peca y a Tom como un monstruo que hace lo mismo que los humanos.)

(Sirius me ha regalado uno de esos espejos que vienen en pares, y con los que te puedes comunicar a distancia. Me imagino que se la va a pasar llamándome para hablarme de las chicas con las que sale.

Tom piensa que es una forma excelente de comunicarse en caso de que Voldemort finalmente haga presencia en las islas.)

* * *

_X_

_(N.T. el siguiente es un bosquejo previo de uno de los primeros cuentos que Harry publicaría en el '99, bajo el nombre de "Acerca de un soñador", más tarde renombrado en una compilación de sus escritos como "De cambios y sueños")._

Historia comienza con un hombre que se levanta de un sueño. El hombre sueña con un mundo donde es un esclavo (¿trabaja en manufactura de pociones?), en la realidad se siente hombre libre. Pasan los años, el sueño se repite. El hombre nota que confunde realidad con sueño. El hombre sigue soñando, pero sabe que puede cambiar en la realidad.

(sueño perpetuo, realidad moldeable: trabaja como guardia en el ministerio? salva a futuro MM)

" _Creo que esa charla debe haber sido una de las últimas que tuve con Lily. Creo que luego de haberla visto tanto tiempo como una madre, me olvidé de lo temible que podía llegar a ser cuando se enojaba (risas). De todas maneras, nunca fui un hombre de tacto, y no tenía idea de cómo podía hacerle entender la seriedad de la situación._

_Si, fue riesgoso. Incluso estúpido, si uno lo piensa bien. Sabía que la idea le disgustaría a Harry, pero pensé que si obtenía el permiso de Lily y de James, no lo tomaría a mal. Además, ellos me podrían salvar de explicarle todo el asunto, ya que sabía que yo terminaría haciéndome un lío tremendo. Y, me dije, tenía que encarar a Lily cuando estuviera sola. Porque James jamás consentiría a eso, no sin alguien que intentara convencerle. Y ella siempre tuvo ese poder sobre él; James estaba tan loco por su esposa que haría lo que a que ella le pareciera correcto._

_Por supuesto que sabía que si no jugaba mis cartas como era debido, me arriesgaba a que me mandaran al diablo y que me prohibieran ver a Harry; y aunque sabía que eso no significaba que no lo vería jamás, me complicaría enormemente las cosas._

Me están presionando para que nombre a un heredero, _le dije,_  ninguno de mis familiares quiere ver que la fortuna familiar termine en manos del Ministerio. Sabes que no tengo instintos paternales y que jamás podría tener un hijo al que sé que no voy a poder criar como es debido.

_Lily siempre me había visto como un rebelde; verme tan complaciente con los deseos de mi familia, por más que fuese algo que yo siempre pensé como parte de la responsabilidad que mi lugar me daba, les resultaba ajeno e, incluso, sospechoso. No me hubiese sorprendido que me gritara que era Bellatrix usando Multijugos._

No,  _me repitió muchísimas veces, y ya no me acuerdo que argumentos usé para tratar de convencerla._ Harry es mi hijo, _dijo, y creo que en aquél momento no pude evitar gritarle que su hijo era mi ahijado, y era mi responsabilidad el mantenerlo a salvo._ ¿A salvo de qué?  _Lily era una mujer tan bonita como inteligente, y déjame decirte que se llevó el premio de Miss Hogwarts tres años seguidos, sin siquiera postularse. Sabía que la había arruinado, porque enseguida me miró con la sospecha que había estado intentando evitar._ Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Sirius,  _me reprochó._ Y querías hablarme hoy porque sabes que James no iba a estar. ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? ¿Estás en problemas?

_Intenté evadir el tema, pedirle que confiara en mí. Pero ella, mujer obstinada que era, se negó a, cómo era… ah, si, 'hacer algo a las espaldas de mi marido'. Intentó convencerme de que le dijera qué era lo que sucedía, pero yo no podía decirle nada. Sabía que se preocuparía por mí, al igual que James (aunque por él, dudaba). Pero no podía hacer más que esperar que no le dijesen nada a Harry ni hicieran algo drástico."_

_Sirius Black._


	9. Chapter 9

_**II – del año mil novecientos noventa y nueve. Crónica escolar del quinto año de Harry J. Potter.** _

Para ponernos un poco en perspectiva, es necesario que les hable primero del clima político que se vivía en aquella época. Aunque las primeras planas del momento fueron dedicadas a crímenes sensacionalistas que, en retrospectiva, resultarían irrelevantes a largo plazo, no era precisamente un secreto que en el Ministerio los ánimos andaban caldeados. Aunque por aquella época, y aún a pesar de lo que yo consideraba como mis obligaciones para el futuro, no seguía aquellas noticias más que con interés suficiente para tener un panorama general, estaba al tanto de que tanta revuelta había nacido a partir del arresto de Arthur Weasley.

En su momento conocido por ser un hombre muy atado a su familia, y con una incurable obsesión por la tecnología muggle, Weasley había sido encontrado manejando un auto (concepción muggle que les permite transportarse por tierra de un lugar a otro a velocidad semejante a la de una alfombra mágica) ilegalmente modificado. En aquél momento, la ley no prohibía la posesión de tecnología muggle compleja, pero sí la alteración mágica. Lo que podría ser percibido como un delito perfectamente irrelevante en realidad fue mucho más que eso, pues no habían pasado más de dos años desde que el mismo Weasley había presionado para que pasara la ley que reglamentaba el tipo de transgresiones que él mismo venía cometiendo desde su juventud. Aunque escandaloso de por sí (tal fue el motivo por el cual los periódicos de la época tuvieron un día de fiesta con todo el asunto) el verdadero motivo por el cual el Ministerio estaba hecho un campo de batalla era la intervención de Albus Dumbledore en la causa de Weasley.

El entonces Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, había resultado hasta ese momento ser una fuerza política extremadamente débil. Puesto en el poder gracias al apoyo del entonces director de Hogwarts en un intento de contrarrestar la candidatura de Eames McMillan, apoyado por la facción pro-sangre pura, el mandato de Fudge no había sido más que un popurrí de desastres apenas controlados hasta ese momento. Fudge hacía un uso obsceno de sus colaboradores a la hora de realizar decisiones, y no era raro que dependiese del consejo de Albus Dumbledore en cuanto se veía acorralado por las dificultades (lo cual, tristemente, era la mayor parte del tiempo). Podría decirse que por toda su falta de carácter, Fudge poseía una sana dosis de paranoia. Fue aquella misma paranoia la que lo llevaría a romper aquella dependencia con Dumbledore en el verano de mil novecientos noventa y nueve.

El gran problema con el que se enfrentó Dumbledore, a mi parecer, y la razón que lo llevó a actuar por izquierda fue que Arthur Weasley hasta ese momento había sido uno de los principales representantes de su doctrina. Como un mago reconocido por provenir de una larga tradición de magos de sangre pura, probaba que era posible mantener un contacto saludable con la cultura muggle; que la integración con ellos, sin poner en peligro el secreto de nuestra existencia, era posible. Y hasta se podría decir que ventajoso. Pero dado aquél escándalo, era inevitable que, de ser encontrado Weasley culpable, los pro-sangre pura ganarían una ventaja crucial en el Wizengamot. Y no solo esto significaba una futura complicación a la hora de pasar las leyes que Dumbledore aprobaba, sino también que todo aquél dilema con sus experimentos ilegales lo dejaba en un lugar muy vulnerable a Dumbledore, dada su estrecha asociación con los Weasley.

Por supuesto que Fudge, aunque idiota, tenía bien claros los instintos políticos que lo habían hecho presentarse a la candidatura, y decidió saltar del bote antes de que se hundiera. Por supuesto que el gran enfrentamiento entre ambos no vino sino hasta después de la intervención del director de Hogwarts en el caso. El distanciamiento abrupto del ministro llevó a Dumbledore a actuar con medidas que uno podría llamar «desesperadas», y en menos de unas horas las influencias del viejo mago habían sacado a Weasley del aprieto.

Tal acción fue vista por el ministro como un acto de rebelión, y en su delirio idiótico, pensó que Dumbledore estaba intentando robar su puesto. Su autoridad siendo cuestionada no hizo más que ponerlo en pie de guerra, y pronto el ministerio se vio dividido entre aquellos que apoyaban al status quo y aquellos que confiaban en el anciano director.

En vista que Hogwarts representaba el gran bastión de poder de Dumbledore, Fudge vio apropiado aprovechar la ausencia de un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para infiltrar a uno de sus principales aliados en el colegio. Fue entonces que decretó la primera intervención de Hogwarts en toda la historia del colegio, citando "la enorme cantidad de quejas que hemos recibido acerca de la calidad de educación de nuestros jóvenes". Sirviendo no sólo como la profesora que llenaría el puesto vacante en el staff, Dolores Umbridge fue nombrada Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, un puesto que llegaría a ocupar tan solo un año.

Para terminar con esta especie de comentario, me gustaría ofrecerles transcripciones de ciertas cartas que he conseguido recuperar; que, aunque puedan parecer vagas e irrelevantes en principio, verán que les proveerán de importantes datos a los que el resto de los protagonistas harán referencia más tarde.

* * *

_Debo disculparme por resultar tan poco amanerada como para no hablar contigo en persona, pero me temo que me veo obligada a permanecer en Grimmauld Place con mi hermano. Por suerte desde que estoy con él su salud ha estado mejorando progresivamente, pero no quiero arriesgarme a estar lejos en caso de que sufra una recaída._

_La razón por la que te contacto de manera tan informal es que me he comprometido a ayudar a un buen amigo de la familia, y éste está en busca de un trabajo en Inglaterra. Sé, gracias a Sirius, que han estado buscando un reemplazo temporal para uno de sus Inefables, por lo que en interés de ser una vieja conocida es que me gustaría que consideres aceptarlo en tu equipo. Te aseguro que está debidamente capacitado, y hasta me arriesgaría a decir que su conocimiento podría sorprenderte._

_Espero tu respuesta con ansias._

_B. Lestrange_

* * *

_Bella,_

_Dolohov ya ha llegado. Rodolphus dice que la mansión está lista. Avísame cuando recibas la respuesta del ministerio._

_R._

* * *

_Rabastan,_

_Me quedaré en la mansión; Orion entenderá. Ha estado tan bien estos últimos días que creo que lo que sea que le haya enfermado por fin se ha ido. De todas formas sé que Sirius va a verlo regularmente. Este cretino del Departamento de Misterios me está evadiendo. Si no recibo nada por la mañana, iré a verlo personalmente._

_Bella._

* * *

_I_

Aunque para mi quinto año la perspectiva del comienzo de clases no era tan emocionante como en los primeros años, me sentía indudablemente nervioso. Quizás fuese algún fantasma de una extinguida habilidad vidente en la familia –cualquiera de las dos-, pero me invadía una extraña ansiedad aquél día. Era como si alguien me estuviera susurrando que ese era el momento de darme media vuelta, tirarme en mi cama, y pretender que tenía viruela de dragón o algo parecido, y olvidarme de Hogwarts por el momento. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba por irse al demonio. Y creo que, con todos los rumores que andan circulando acerca del feudo entre el Ministro y Dumbledore, no me extrañaría que así fuese.

\- Fudge seguramente se va a desesperar – me había dicho mi madre aquella mañana. Desayunamos juntos en el balcón de su habitación, disfrutando de nuestra última mañana juntos antes que partiera para Hogwarts-. Y va a hacer algo realmente estúpido. Ya lo está haciendo, de hecho. ¿A quién se le ocurre sacar a los mejores aurores del país para un  _entrenamiento_  –los dedos formando comillas imaginarias alrededor de la palabra me dejaron en claro lo que realmente pensaba de todo el asunto- especial en el medio oriente, cuando hay rumores de Caballeros de Walpurgis volviendo al país?

\- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con Dumbledore? – le pregunté, sorbiendo un poco de té-. Mandó a papá afuera, después de todo.

\- Por supuesto que todo esto es por Dumbledore – me respondió, visiblemente molesta-. Está tratando de distraer a todos lo que lo apoyan en el ministerio con tareas ridículas. Y en esta estúpida vendetta se van nuestros impuestos, que debería estar usando para asegurarse que el país no se vaya al demonio.

Solté una risa amarga, consciente de la burocracia y sus juegos.

\- No sé qué te molesta; después de todo, lo que no despilfarre en estupideces lo va a lavar en obras públicas fantasmas para llevárselo al bolsillo.

\- Es que, - mi madre dijo en un suspiro resignado- con lo que es el Ministerio ahora, tienes que pretender que al menos tienen ganas de hacer las cosas bien, o si no te deprimes.

La ayudé a levantar los platos y las tazas para llevarlos a la cocina; mientras caminábamos, los retratos de mis antepasados nos seguían con la mirada. El gesto adusto de algunos me recordó a los cuadros en la casa de Sirius, y aquello trajo una memoria particular a mi mente.

\- Ma – dije al llegar a la cocina-, ¿qué harías para cambiar el país?

Mi madre se dio vuelta y me contempló por unos minutos, sus ojos verdes mirándome sin expresión. Sé que una persona como mi padre se quedaría perpleja ante una pregunta tan directa, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a mis preguntas.

\- No es tanto el país lo que cambiaría – dijo, moviendo su varita distraídamente para limpiar las tazas que habíamos usado-, sino a los políticos. Al sistema también, supongo. Es ineficiente.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harías?

\- Es difícil, cariño – me dijo con una sonrisa-. Lo mejor que puedo hacer en mi situación es poner el voto cuando es requerido y esperar a que mi candidato sea uno realmente honesto –frunció el ceño, por unos momentos-. Podría lanzarme a la candidatura, por supuesto, pero incluso si por alguna razón ganara, no sé que podría hacer por mi país. No soy una buena líder, en ese sentido.

\- Digamos que existe una forma de arreglar el gobierno – pensé en las palabras que Sirius me había dicho-. Una manera de comenzar todo desde cero, y de esa forma asegurar que los errores de un gobierno no se hereden.

\- Harry, no me digas que estuviste leyendo el manifiesto anarquista.

Negué con una sonrisa; ciertamente mis inquietudes políticas me estaban haciendo parecer un reaccionario.

\- Es algo de lo que estuve hablando con Sirius – al nombre de mi padrino, la vi poner una cara extraña, más el cambio de expresión duró unos segundos-. ¿Participarías en una revolución?

\- Depende – dijo lentamente, sus ojos bien abiertos. Parecía estar sopesando alguna alternativa compleja mientras me hablaba-. Depende de quién se quiera poner al mando luego, y qué es lo que busca.

\- Pero la gente no suele pensar en eso – continuó-. El grueso de la gente. Si la situación es desesperada, se agarran de cualquier promesa de cambio; no se paran a pensar realmente por lo que están luchando. Es lo que pasó con los bolcheviques, o la revolución francesa. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que realmente los mueve? No es el idealismo político, hijo. Es el hambre.

Dejé que sus palabras me dieran vuelta en la cabeza un momento.

\- ¿Será por eso que el Innombrable falló en su época? – murmuré, preguntando lo primero que se me vino a la mente-. Ma, ¿crees que él falló porque la gente no estaba desesperada?

Se apoyó contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, sus pequeñas manos descansando encima de la mesada de mármol. Me miraba atenta, y sentí que ella sabía algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado.

\- El Innombrable falló a causa de muchísimas cosas, hijo. No te olvides que sus propios Caballeros lo traicionaron.

\- Y crees que, si llegara a volver ahora, ¿podría derrocar al gobierno?

La mirada de mi madre se desvió hacia algún punto de la decoración de la sala comedor.

\- Necesitaría algo que no tenía la última vez – dijo-, al menos eso es lo que creo. No que nada de esto sean más que conjeturas, pero con lo de los Caballeros volviendo al país… una no sabe que pensar, más que lo peor.

Pensé en ir a buscar mis cosas en aquél momento; quedaba poco tiempo antes de que tuviéramos que estar en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Pero algo en su mirada me detuvo, y esperé a que se decidiera a decirme lo que tenía en mente.

\- Harry, dime la verdad – dijo, mirándome fijamente-. ¿Está Sirius en peligro?

Por un momento sentí como si mi desayuno se transformase en piedra, y sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Mi reacción, obvia ante los ojos de mi madre, pareció serle suficiente, aunque estaba seguro (o al menos esperaba) que era por razones diferentes a las mías. Creo que le confirmé algo que no creo sea verdad. Después de todo, no creía que ella supiera que Sirius estaba pensando en formar parte de los Caballeros. Tal vez pensara que su familia lo estaba obligando a hacer algo, aunque no estoy seguro qué parte de nuestra charla motivó la pregunta.

\- Oh, se está haciendo tarde – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Vamos, mi pequeño Prefecto, que seguramente te van a pedir que patrulles el tren antes que salga.

* * *

La pregunta de mi madre me persiguió todo el viaje. Podría especular salvajemente por días acerca de lo que ella pudiese o no saber, pero aún así me incomodaba el saber que para ella las cosas en la casa de mi padrino no habían estado  _perfectamente bien_. Porque lo que más necesitaba Sirius en este momento es que todo el mundo pensara que todo seguía igual; y mi madre con toda su astucia no era lo que yo llamaba "tranquilizante". La duda permanecía acerca de sí habían sido mis palabras lo que habían creado la sospecha (que, en tal caso, sentía una mitad de culpa y reproche porque sabía que podría haber cerrado la bocota y no haber mencionado a Voldemort), o si algo más había pasado entre ellos dos.

Sinceramente no se si me enfermaba más el saber que  _no sabía_  qué demonios le pasaba por la mente a mi madre o que estaba perdiendo tanto tiempo con especulaciones.

En algún momento creo que decidí ponerle el alto al tiempo mental poco productivo, y me concentré en lo que habíamos hablado durante el desayuno. La situación de Sirius me parecía extraña y romántica a la vez, pero no podía decir que no le veía el sentido. Y es que, salvando las distancias, era peculiar como el hambre que movía a las masas era también el deseo de Sirius por un futuro mejor. O quizás él también había mencionado el hambre, pero no le había prestado atención en su momento por no entender su importancia.

Creo que lo veo, ahora. Es más que simple deseo por satisfacer las carencias económicas; quizás se trate de un sentimiento de impotencia brindado por un conjunto de depredadores-políticos que se alimentan del pueblo. Y ahí tienes a las víctimas, que se van cansando de sentir que no pueden hacer nada (al menos por sí solas, como mi madre y su voto) y tratan de librarse de esa falta de control mediante una revolución (es un instinto; somos maniáticos del control). Pero cuando todos se intoxican con aquél deseo, empiezan las traiciones (el Terror francés, la traición de los Caballeros)… para qué uno sueña con revoluciones, me pregunto, si nosotros mismos nos terminamos confabulando para sabotearlas.

Quizás es ese placer que uno siente al ver que ha logrado algo importante. Sirius dice que siente «una llamada», pero creo que lo que busca es poder sentirse parte de algo. Y alimenta ese deseo con su propia versión del Hambre, que es la prohibición de la práctica de las artes oscuras.

Me pregunto qué es lo que distingue a mi madre de Sirius. Creo que ella también siente esa «llamada», pero prefiere buscar una solución más pacífica. O más complaciente. Si Sirius es un reaccionario, mi madre es una conformista; pero si el cambio llega y ambos participan a su manera… creo que el que termina ganando al final del día sigue siendo quien sea que termine a cargo. Voy a declararme un apático político de aquí en adelante.

* * *

_**II** _

Soy una persona que se consume mucho cuando se concentra en hacer algo. Particularmente cuando estoy escribiendo. Creo que a mis amigos están conscientes de ello, y es una de mis tantas peculiaridades que me perdonan diariamente. Neville trató varias veces de hablarme durante el viaje en el Hogwarts Express a mi sorpresa, pues normalmente él suele encerrarse en lo suyo mientras me deja a mí hacer lo mío. No adepto a cambiar tan bruscamente los hábitos de antaño, apenas le presté atención a lo que me dijo. Creo que incluso se molestó en repetirme varias veces la conversación, pero no hubo caso.

Y en esos momentos de introspectiva en el que uno analiza todo en relación al contexto, me veo a obligado a decir que definitivamente aquella locura mía es más una virtud que un defecto.

Uno de los hijos más jóvenes de Arthur Weasley, Ronald Billius, se apareció hecha una fiera en la puerta de mi compartimiento en el viaje. Apenas consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no noté ni su repentina llegada ni las palabras iniciales que, seguro estoy, habrá practicado con vehemencia durante semanas. Tal terrible le pareció mi indiferencia, que se vio rápido al tomar la varita para maldecirme. Pero como de vez en cuando la fortuna me es benevolente, el grito de Neville rompió mi concentración y me dejó el terreno en limpio para hacerle una demostración práctica al joven Weasley de que por más hombre de las artes que sea, sigo siendo el hijo de un auror y le hago honor a la profesión de mi padre. Aunque, bien está admitirlo a riesgo de pecar de vanidoso, confieso que Weasley me atacó con una varita usada, por lo que considero que desde el vamos estaba en desventaja.

Quizás esta agresión les pueda parecer totalmente aleatoria e injustificada, pero la verdad es que hasta cierto punto me lo había esperado. Las cosas entre el Ministerio y la cúpula directiva de Hogwarts se han venido poniendo cada vez más tensas, y en el aire se huele el escándalo político de la década. Dado el prestigio de mi padre como una de las figuras claves en su departamento, y la fama de la relación estrecha que tiene con mi director, era inevitable que terminara como la muñequita de trapo que ambas partes se disputarían. Durante el escándalo Weasley, el ministro Fudge pidió que James Potter fuera a aprehender personalmente a Arthur, consciente de lo que ello significaba a nivel político. Sabiendo que aquél tipo de situaciones no son para nada glamorosas, me imaginaba que este año me tendría que enfrentar a la rabia de los Weasley (quienes, por más que respete a los gemelos Fred y George, y hasta cierto punto a Percival, jamás han sido conocidos por ser particularmente racionales). Lo único que esperaba realmente era que no me metieran en una de esas guerras que inventaban los gemelos Weasley cuando se llevaban mal con alguien. No porque no tenía las herramientas necesarias para pelearla (mi padre y sus amigos, incluído mi padrino, se hicieron fama de verdaderos demonios en Hogwarts, y no por nada), si no porque me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Especialmente ahora cuando debía cargar con el peso que suponía Tom.

Y qué peso suponía, sobre todo ahora que ha pasado más de un año alimentándose de mí. Puedo ver las vibraciones de su magia encerrada en aquél diario, fluyendo alrededor del objeto, incluso oculto como está debajo del colchón de mi cama. Aquellos oscuros retazos de su esencia me buscan incesantemente, rozando mi piel y jugueteando con mi propia magia. Temo que el poder que emana del diario llame la atención de Dumbledore, dado que he notado que los elfos domésticos ya no se acercan a mi cama. Pero estoy contando con que Fudge y su nueva Inquisidora hagan un lindo desastre para mantenerlo ocupado.

(Estoy llegando tarde a la detención que me asignaron luego de mi pelea con Weasley, será mejor que deje de escribir).

* * *

_**III** _

En contraste con las pésimas predicciones de Hermione ("Olvídalo, Harry, van a preferir ocupar todo el papel que puedan con especulaciones de Dumbledore y Fudge") al final he podido hacer que publiquen la historia en la que he estado trabajando desde el verano. Le dediqué más tiempo del que me imaginé que iba a dedicarle en un principio, pero es que el perfeccionista en mí no me dejaba mandar la historia hasta que cada detalle estuviera pulido al máximo. Estoy consciente de que no es ninguna maravilla de la literatura (no confíen en mi subjetividad, les pido) pero el resultado final es aceptable.

A decir verdad, me sorprendió que El Profeta considerase publicar un cuento tan asquerosamente político como es este, teniendo en cuenta el momento por el que pasamos a nivel nacional. Tampoco es que diga mucho de mis méritos como escritor, pues el sentido común indica que probablemente buscaban añadir leña al fuego. El mío es un claro caso de estar en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado, aunque lo mismo podría decirse de aquél día en el que encontré a Tom, y en cierta forma hablan más de la pobre suerte que tengo, que de alguna providencia que disfrute.

Por las dudas firmé con un pseudónimo (uno bastante ingenioso, y que quizás solo me resulte gracioso a mí) – H. A. Riddle. Pueden reírse ahora, yo me mantendré en línea (¿así iba el chiste muggle?). Pero por más guiño que resultase en relación a cierto mago oscuro, sé que debía hacerlo en gran parte por mi padre. No quería que mi cuento (que según Sirius, es deliciosamente subversivo) lo metiera en problemas.

Tenía miedo de que los lectores se lo tomaran a mal, pero desde el principio de la semana he estado recibiendo cartas muy positivas al respecto. Me hablan de política y revolución, y hasta de un cambio espiritual en sus correos, y me siento presionado a contestarles con palabras mucho más pequeñas, a riesgo de causar un malentendido. No quise crear ningún manifiesto político, y por más que la historia refleje mis incertidumbres en la situación actual, no es más que un ejercicio de reflexión. Quizás en otras épocas se hubiera visto como una narración surrealista de una realidad futura, pero el hecho de que las cartas se llenaran de palabras contra el gobierno me indica que la gente está, irremediablemente, hambrienta por un cambio.

A todo esto debería aclarar que estoy increíblemente feliz por obtener tanta respuesta en mi primera publicación, pero no puedo evitar poner esto en contexto con lo que he hablado con Sirius en el verano. Me inquieta saber esto de la gente, pues sé que los Caballeros de Walpurgis están en el país, y es cuestión de tiempo antes que se aprovechen de todo esto. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde como para deshacer ciertas cosas, pero aún así me perturba enormemente pensar que existe la posibilidad de que yo pueda haber contribuido a empujar a este país un poco más hacia el derrumbe.

Tom piensa que estoy dibujando castillos en el aire, y que esto no va a tener repercusiones a largo plazo, pero sé que él suele tener una pobre opinión del arte en general, por lo que no le doy mucho crédito a lo que tenga para decir al respecto. Aún así me la he pasado revisando las publicaciones que hacen todos los días, solo para saber si existe una tendencia en la que sin saberlo he inscripto a mi cuento. Y la hay, para sorpresa mía, lo cual solo ayuda a alimentar mi ansiedad.

Mi madre, por su parte, piensa que esto puede llevar a un cambio positivo, pero si hay algo en lo que puede llegar a pecar mi madre (y por pecar quiero decir que resulta contraproductivo en ciertos contextos) es de tener un buen corazón. Creo que no quiere pensar en la idea de los Caballeros volviendo al poder simplemente porque le parece que la gente es muy buena como para darle ese tipo de privilegios a un grupo con tan mala fama.

No podría decirles cuándo fue que comenzó a preocuparme la política, pero me da más dolores de cabeza que satisfacciones. Me preocupa que me esté volviendo un viejo gruñón y amenazante como Tom. (Lo bueno es que no sé tantas artes oscuras como él).

* * *

_**IV** _

Mi madre me envió una carta el once de septiembre, aparentemente luego de que Sirius la contactase antes de irse del país por cuestiones de trabajo (es increíble la cantidad de detalles que le puedes sacar a un elfo doméstico medio loco – me gustaría contarles acerca de mis suposiciones sobre la naturaleza del proyecto que dirige mi padrino, muy interesantes de por sí, pero temo que esté violando alguna oscura norma de su departamento). He estado intentando contactarme con Sirius desde entonces, pero no responde mis cartas ni las llamadas a través del espejo. Estoy algo preocupado.

* * *

_**V** _

_(N.T. la interpretación de este fragmento es ambigüa, ya que su caligrafía normalmente prolija se muestra apurada y apenas legible)._

Tom tenía razón, Tom tenía razón.

Orion ha muerto.

_(En relación a este fragmento, se ha logrado encontrar una pequeña nota en la sección Sociales del diario El Profeta, datada el 16 de Septiembre)._

**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black se lamenta por la pérdida de su Jefe de Familia, el honorable Orion C. Black.**

_Sus hijos, Sirius O. Black y Regulus A. Black mantendrán un funeral a puertas cerradas el día 25 del corriente mes para despedir sus restos mortales. Se invita a todos sus allegados y conocidos a la ceremonia, que se realizará a las 16 hs en el Jardín Black. La lectura de su testamento se llevará a cabo terminado el funeral._

* * *

_**VI** _

_(Se presume que lo siguiente es una trascripción que realizó el mismo Harry de una charla previa a la publicación del anuncio en el Profeta. Por razones de legibilidad, se han agregado las iniciales de los interlocutores previos a cada línea.)_

H: te he estado intentando contactar toda la semana. ¿Dónde has estado?

S: Por aquí y allá.

H: Sirius…

S: ¿Es seguro hablar?

H: Sí. Puse todos los hechizos que me recomendaste, y agregué algunos más por las dudas.

S: Bien. Recibí todas las cartas que me mandaste, pero no quería responderlas. Yo… Harry, sé que te habrás dado cuenta que me fui a Alemania por más que trabajo. De hecho, fue Bellatrix la que movió todo para que me mandaran.

H: ¿Tuviste contacto con…?

S: No, al menos directamente. Tenía que recoger a un viejo amigo suyo. Bellatrix quiere que lo metan en el departamento, y necesita de mi apoyo.

H: Pero no quisiste contestarme por las dudas de que estuvieran interceptando tu correo, ¿verdad?

S: Sí, sabes que con toda mi historia van a tener sus dudas. Lo más gracioso es que tienen dudas de un lado y del otro, ¿entiendes?

H: Sí, sí… acerca de eso. Mi madre debe saber a estas alturas. Me preocupa que haga algo y que luego te metan en problemas.

S: No te preocupes, eso lo tengo…

H: Me preocupa que la hayas contactado tan directamente. ¿Qué le dijiste?

S: Eso no te lo puedo decir. Al menos no ahora. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

H: ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre?

S: Mmh, no es tan sencillo. Pero ahora que ya no está… Mira, antes de que me olvide. Necesito que me acompañes al funeral.

H: ¿Para?

S: Tengo la esperanza de que Bellatrix lo invite. Aprovecharemos la ocasión para ver si le puedes devolver lo que tienes.

H: No lo sé Sirius, sabes que tu familia no me va a hacer las cosas muy fáciles…

S: Vamos, Harry, serán un par de horas nada más. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo. Además seguramente va a venir Draco Malfoy, y aunque no creo que sea tu mejor amigo, me has dicho que no se llevan mal…

H: Está bien… no me gusta la idea, pero iré. ¿Vendrás a buscarme al colegio?

S: Preferiría que nadie supiera que vengas. No creo que tu madre me lo permita. O tu padre, pero eso va sin decir.

H: Mierda, Sirius, ¿qué le has dicho?

S: Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Escápate a Hogsmeade a eso de las cinco y te veré detrás de Hog's Head.

H: Bien. Cada día hablas más como uno de esos informantes secretos que tienen los detectives en las novelas. ¡Cambio y fuera, agente cero cero dos!

S: Cambio y fuera.

* * *

_**VII** _

\- Me gustaría que admitieras abiertamente que tenía razón – me dijo Tom poco después de que me llegaran las noticias.

\- Oh, gran sabio Tom Marvolo Riddle, admito mi juicio errado y proclamo vuestra superioridad intelectual en todo aquello que concierne al parricidio – entoné solemnemente con un gesto sarcástico mientras él me sonreía con suficiencia. El maldito pedazo de magia era capaz de hacerme pasar por aquellas chiquilinadas, y sin embargo lo hacía como un rey. A veces le envidiaba tanto.

\- Gracias, Harry – su tono era capaz de convertir el oro en plomo, y yo en aquél momento me sentí como el más ignorante de los pajes que deambulaban por su reino imaginario. Tal era el esplendor de su megalomanía.

\- Creo que debería estar más sorprendido – le confesé, una vez sentados uno frente al otro como era nuestra rutina-. Incluso algo perturbado, o indignado. Pero es como si Orión fuese un personaje más en una novela, como si su muerte era algo que estaba preparado para aceptar desde el principio.

\- Es que ya sabías como iba a terminar la historia – cruzó sus manos y me miró de forma penetrante-. De todas maneras, no entiendo por qué podrías reaccionar de otra forma. ¿Era Orión algo para ti?

Quizás la pregunta podría haber tenido otros matices dadas otras circunstancias, pero me sorprendió la curiosidad honesta en su tono. Quizás algo me había saltado en nuestras interacciones, pero parecía que en algún punto él había comenzado a aprender de mí tanto como yo de él, aunque claramente nuestras lecciones eran radicalmente distintas.

\- No, pero supongo que debería importarme un poco más. Era el padre de Sirius, después de todo. El padre de mi padrino.

\- Pero Sirius lo odiaba.

Quizás ahí estaba la cuestión. ¿Era moralmente aceptable el permitirme tanta frialdad ante la muerte –asesinato, si uno lo quiere decir como es- de un hombre lejanamente relacionado conmigo, incluso si había lastimado tanto a alguien que me importaba? ¿Debería realmente adoptar esa moralidad pasiva y tan impersonal? Podría razonar las mil y una dentro de mi mente, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía. No había en mí horror ante la muerte forzada de un hombre casi inválido, no existía la amarga satisfacción ante la destrucción de un tirano de manera tan justa (¿justa?), no existía en mí el más mínimo sentimiento de compasión. En mi cabeza lo único que bailaba era aquella oración y su fría lógica.  _Orión está muerto_. Reducido a un simple dato en mi memoria, y lo único que me importaba era lo poco que me estaba importando.

\- Harry, deja de ahogarte en esas melancólicas introspectivas que haces todo el tiempo y préstame atención – Tom dijo-. Acostúmbrate a esto. Muchas personas van a pensar lo mismo de ti cuando te mueras. La muerte se lleva a los débiles, esa es la cruda realidad. Y no vale la pena perder el tiempo compadeciéndolos.

\- Y tú, Tom, ¿cómo vives con eso? – Le dije, mordaz. Su filosofía salvaje me estaba hartando.

\- Es simple: no lo hago – su sonrisa se volvió feroz, y de repente vi en él al Voldemort de las leyendas más que a una memoria encerrada en un diario por cincuenta y tantos años-. Soy inmortal, Harry. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de eso.

\- Qué asco que me das. Piensas que le puedes ganar a la muerte cuando lo que haces es tan innatural y…- no alcancé a terminar mi oración cuando sentí que el aliento se me escapaba. Una fuerza invisible me golpeó contra una de las gastadas paredes y del rabillo de mi ojo noté que todos los elementos de la habitación se sacudían salvajemente, como si la ira de Tom estuviera moviendo los cimientos de la Tierra. En aquél mundo creado por su mente, era muy probable que si lo hiciera.

\- ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! – grité. Quizás les parezca estúpido reaccionar así ante semejante persona, pero deben ser conscientes de lo que significa ser adolescentes. Y en aquél momento, entre mi molestia y mi angustia moral (por más estúpida que pareciera – y esto lo digo con no poca reluctancia, ya que temía que me estuviera volviendo como él), me volví un nudo de gritos y enojo alimentado por mis hormonas-. ¡Vamos Tom, sigue golpeándome! ¡Es lo único que sabes hacer, puta madre!

Me levanté, y estaba consciente de la cara de pocos amigos que debía tener en aquél momento. Tom me miraba con una rara expresión; sentía que debía estar increíblemente enojado conmigo pero igualmente sorprendido ante mi explosión.

\- Oh, mira, una persona piensa que eres una escoria – seguí, sin importarme lo que él pudiera hacerme-. Pobre de ti, Tom, no todo el mundo comparte tus opiniones. Tengo una palabra para ti, ¡aguántatelo!

Mis ojos se desviaron por un instante a mis manos, y noté que de mis manos salía un ligero vapor verde. El olor a mi propia magia hizo que mi adrenalina se disparara, y me preparé para enfrentármele.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – dijo, su voz ahogada, casi a punto de quebrar. Sabía que había mil y un maleficios en la punta de su lengua, mil y una estrategias invencibles para hacerme cenizas. Pero no sentía miedo; solo me sentía estúpidamente enojado, y con ganas de pelear.

\- No te olvides que los dos somos magos, Riddle – respondí, y en mis manos sentí el frío toque de la madera de mi varita-.  _¡Diffindo!_

En cuanto el hechizo dejó mi boca, la habitación se desdibujó en un caos de colores y escombros. No recuerdo con exactitud nuestros movimientos, uno por uno, pero puedo recordar la satisfacción de aquellos maleficios que daban en el blanco, y el dolor de cada paso dado en falso. El olor a humo, el agrio sabor que los hechizos de Tom dejaban en el aire, su presencia tan pesada en aquél espacio… se confunde todo en mi mente, pero de alguna manera logra resaltar. No es necesario decir que me hizo polvo, pero sí que yo hice lo mío con él. Al final nos encontramos tumbados en el suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras nuestras heridas se evaporaban rápidamente. Por su parte sabía que era la magia del diario, pero en cuanto a mí…

\- Es el vínculo – dijo en cuanto notó el asombro en mis ojos al ver mi piel libre de cualquier rastro de la pelea-. Es tu magia la que me alimenta a mí tanto como a ti, por lo que es natural que nos cure a ambos.

En aquél momento, por extraño que pareciese, nos encontramos los dos en una extraña calma. Era como aquél momento que disfrutas luego de una dura rutina de ejercicio; me sentía ligero y desconectado de mi cuerpo, lo que en aquella situación lograba vagamente preocuparme.

\- Ve al funeral – Tom comentó de repente-. Sirius seguramente te va a pedir que vayas. Debes ir.

\- ¿Discúlpame? – sentí como algo de la vieja ira regresaba. ¿Quién era él para decirme lo que tenía que hacer?

\- Bellatrix Black irá, y con ella probablemente vaya parte de la cliqué de Voldemort, si no va él mismo. Lleva el diario contigo.

La expresión en su rostro fue lo único que me detuvo antes de que lo mandara al diablo (me sentía bastante infantil en aquél momento). En sus ojos no había la arrogancia usual, ni el desprecio con el que me miraba normalmente. Había una especie de… aceptación, como si quisiera darme una sugerencia amistosa pero no supiera cómo.

Asentí, consciente también que no sólo algo había cambiado en él, sino en mí también.

* * *

**VIII**

En dos horas es el funeral.

Me he pasado toda la mañana ansioso, a pesar de que esta no es la primera vez que me escapo del colegio. Es difícil explicar como me siento exactamente, pues ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza. Como en ese momento eterno que se da en las situaciones límite, en el que todo se detiene y tienes la increíble certeza del desastre futuro, me veo a mi mismo casi en tercera persona. No sé si veré a Voldemort allí, pero entraré en contacto con un grupo peligroso. Una parte de mí teme el encuentro, otra lo espera con ansias.

He cubierto todas mis bases, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que algo falta. De que algo falla. Le he dicho a Neville que acompañaré a Sirius al funeral de su padre, y él me ha prometido que me cubrirá si alguien pregunta por mí. Agradezco poder contar con alguien como él, pues es el tipo de persona a quién le cuentas todos tus secretos sabiendo que él no dirá nada, y que no te juzgará (quizás no sea tan absoluta su confianza, pero es lo mejor que se puede obtener sin poner dinero de por medio).

Llevo a Tom en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Puedo ver las ondas de su magia emanando de manera torrencial a través de la tela, y me pregunto si alguien más podrá sentirlo. Genial, algo más por lo que estar nervioso. Será mejor que vaya.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**IX**

Mi padre, a pesar de todo lo que me ha dicho mi madre de sus años en Hogwarts, fue un muchacho excepcional. Y esto, créanme, no lo digo porque sea mi padre; simplemente es la única conclusión lógica a la que se podría llegar luego de conocer de todo lo que hizo como adolescente.

Si bien nunca se destacó por sus notas de la manera en la que mi madre lo hizo (fue Premio Anual) mi padre no es nada más ni nada menos que un genio a su manera; excéntrico y volátil, pero con ese instinto creador que le abrió el camino a cualquier cosa que quisiera lograr. Sea el Quidditch, o una carrera dentro del Ministerio. Y quizás, de entre todo lo que hizo (gran parte secreto de familia, pues si bien es un hombre de buen corazón, tiende a ser extremadamente curioso y aquello lo hizo pisar territorios ilegales más de una vez), lo que más me gustaría alabar en este momento es el Mapa del Merodeador.

Seré justo también, y admitiré que en su elaboración participaron más que la varita y la mente de mi padre, y que fueron mi padrino y otros dos de sus amigos los otros tres conspiradores en el desarrollo de uno de los objetos más útiles que he visto en mi vida. Para ser conciso, el mapa es una reproducción fiel de los planos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores; pero su función más interesante es que muestra también quiénes merodean en sus terrenos.

Mi padre me lo dejó ni bien entré a Hogwarts, esperando que continuara su legado bromista, pero me temo que para mi generación ya estaban los gemelos Weasley para ocupar el puesto. Me ha resultado útil, sin embargo, aunque evidentemente estos últimos años su uso difiere enormemente de lo que mi padre esperaría. O desearía, a decir verdad.

Caso en cuestión es el de mi pequeña aventura fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts (aventura, esa palabra es terriblemente alegre para la ocasión). Con el mapa pude evadir la fuerte seguridad que Umbridge (hermosa y alegre mujer que es, la tan querida Inquisidora) ha puesto en el castillo luego de que en su paranoia esquizofrénica se le metiera en la cabeza que algún alumno estaba planeando transfigurar las paredes del colegio en queso. (Dejaré aquí el comentario de la situación, pues ya la idiotez del asunto habla por sí misma.)

Ya en Hogsmeade, me encontré con media hora de anticipación detrás de Hog's Head, una de las tabernas con peor reputación en el pueblo. Siempre me pareció curioso el pequeño bar, producto de una mórbida fascinación con aquellos lugares de mala muerte que incluso en apariencia no intentan convencerte de nada más pretencioso de lo que son. Me resultan agradables en su honestidad. Con sus ventanas sucias, madera podrida cubriendo el frente y revistiendo el bar por dentro, te invitan a sentarte en una de aquellas crujientes y antiguas sillas para hablar de negocios ilegales y conspirar la muerte de algún campesino inconsecuente. De hecho, un par de veces me aventuré a entrar, con mi varita siempre en mano y eligiendo el lugar más conveniente para un rápido escape. No es tan raro que un alumno de Hogwarts concurra (aunque sí es inusual), pero sabía que mis ojos y mi pelo me delatarían como un Potter, y simplemente no quería tomarme el trabajo de tener que defender mi honor si algún borracho de maldecir fácil intentaba "enseñarle al hijo del auror Potter una lección". Por suerte si algo prefieren los habituales de la taberna es ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, por lo que no tuve ningún problema.

Ambas visitas fueron suficientes para satisfacer mi curiosidad, pues por toda su reputación, la clientela parecía consistir en gran parte por gente con mucho tiempo en las manos y poco ingenio y dinero en comparación. Ciertamente no había magos oscuros preparando rituales en secreto ni demonios buscando alguna presa humana que torturar. Sin embargo lo más notable de Hog's Head, a mi parecer, no es su clientela, sino su dueño. Aberforth Dumbledore.

Estoy seguro que alguna vez habré escuchado que el hermano del director de mi colegio y mago de enorme genio tenía un pub en alguna parte de Hogsmeade, pues todo el mundo parecía saberlo. Pero el impacto de ver al doppelgänger detrás de una barra mugrienta, restregando vasos con un trapo que parecía haber visto más historia que los libros de Binns, fue enorme para mí. Ciertamente todo lo que la familia Dumbledore tenía para ofrecer se lo había llevado Albus, pues Aberforth no podía presumir ni de su personalidad. Terriblemente hosco, ciertamente maleducado y agresivo, al igual que su bar en él existía esa simple honestidad de que lo que ves es lo que obtienes.

Aberforth me parece un hombre muy interesante.

Relegado a ser la sombra de su hermano de por vida, a vivir con el conocimiento de que haga lo que haga jamás podrá despegar su nombre del de Albus, aquél tipo de contacto es que el que ofrece la verdadera intimidad de un hombre como lo es mi director. En una pintura, las zonas de gran luz se ven acompañadas de una gran sombra. Los pintores le llaman claroscuro. Y en el claroscuro de la pintura que formaban los Dumbledore, Aberforth era el que guardaba la gran sombra de Albus. El que debía saber sus más íntimos secretos, todos sus pecados.

Y eso es algo que me da pausa. Todos somos la gran luz o la gran sombra de alguien más. En ese momento en particular Sirius se me hacía la gran sombra de su padre, Orión. El siguiente en la línea. Cuando todos se hubieran olvidado del viejo, Sirius sería la gran luz, y alguien más su sombra. Su heredero.

Me pregunto si de la misma forma yo seré la sombra de mi padre. Si soy yo el que se ve obligado a callar todos los pecados de aquél santo de tanta devoción, o si el lugar lo ocupa mi madre, en su papel de cónyuge.

Ah, soy joven para preocuparme. El fantasma de la influencia de mi padre se me ha hecho conocido más de una vez, pero quiero creer que lo he encarado exitosamente, que he demostrado que soy mi propia persona (si todo falla, todavía me quedan mis aliases). De todas maneras, creo que lo que vengo haciendo desde que encontré el diario de Tom definitivamente me pone fuera de la sombra de mi padre. No que mi contacto con un mago oscuro sea nada de lo que pueda estar orgulloso, pero sería estúpido negar que mis conversaciones con Tom me han cambiado. Si para bien o para mal todavía está por verse, pero mi relación con Sirius me hace pensar que no hay nada malo con ser un poco diferente de lo que mis padres esperarían de mí. Incluso me hace pensar que lo necesito, pues hay ciertas cosas de mi familia de las que me quiero desentender.

Creo que debe ser eso lo que me dio las ganas de querer encarar el funeral de Orión. Aquella rebeldía oportuna que me mantuvo en mi lugar detrás de Hog's Head durante media hora.

_(Nota en uno de los márgenes: reconozco que he divagado bastante en mi relato, ¿será que mi poder de concentración ya no es lo que era antes?)_

Sirius llegó sobre la hora. A lo lejos su figura me provocó ansiedad, pues aquella mancha negra en el paisaje solitario del callejón me resultaba siniestra en su caminar pausado. Ciertamente la muerte de su padre había cambiado algo en él, y era algo más que la vestimenta opulenta que se veía obligado a usar como jefe de su familia. El contraste entre su tez pálida y su salvaje cabello negro me parecía más acentuado que antes, y sus ojos azules más agudos, como si dentro de ellos se encontrara alguna terrible verdad que el mundo no debiera conocer jamás. Aquél hombre, de hombros relajados y mirada certera, conocía la muerte – y en sus gestos, la manera en la que sus dedos se movían y su rostro gesticulaba, podía leer la triste realidad. Mi padrino era un asesino.

\- No te ha visto nadie, ¿verdad? - Asentí.

\- Los que lo hicieron, ya están muertos jefe.

Extrañamente, no me molestaba. Toda una vida de alentar por el buen detective que atrapa al criminal, y en aquél momento me daba cuenta que no podía jugar al buen policía en la vida real. No había justicia en el mundo, no había una justicia objetiva. Una ley que se cumpliría sin excepciones, que caería sobre el mundo como un relámpago vengativo. La gente creaba su propia justicia, y Sirius había creado la suya propia. Había matado a un hombre, y se sentía justificado. La risotada jovial en el día del funeral de su padre me hablaba de un hombre sin culpas. Y si él no se culpaba, ¿quién era yo para hacerlo?

\- Excelente trabajo, agente. Será mejor que vayamos.

Sirius siempre me tomaba de los hombros cuando nos aparecía a ambos. Era una costumbre nacida de la torpeza que sufría cuando usaba cualquier tipo de transporte mágico, y de la que mi padrino siempre se aprovechaba para hacer algún chiste. Aquella vez estaba agradecido no solo porque había evitado que yo quedara como un idiota, sino porque por una milésima de segundo cayó en mí lo que estaba haciendo y me entraron las ganas de correr. La fuerte presencia de mi padrino me calmó al instante.

\- Estás seguro que nadie hablará, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo ganas de tener que aguantarme un vociferador de mi madre – le pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. Sabía que al funeral no iría nadie que no preferiría caer muerto antes que hablar con mis padres, pero necesitaba que alguien más lo confirmara.

\- Probablemente se van a entretener lo suficiente lamiéndome el culo como para jugar al soplón con tus padres –me respondió Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa-. Lo bueno de los sangre pura es que son más sicopáticos que traviesos.

\- Debe ser porque tienen poca imaginación.

\- Y no cogen lo suficiente.

\- ¡Sirius!

Mi padrino dejó escapar una risa que sonó casi como un ladrido, y comenzamos a caminar por el intricado diseño del Jardín Black.

Construido alrededor de un laberinto en el que los Black solían festejar Samhain, el Jardín ocupaba varios kilómetros de los más diversos paisajes. Desde jardines orientales y pequeños estanques con peces  _koi_  a extravagantes paisajes egipcios con redes de arbustos gigantes moldeados en forma de pirámide y esfinges de piedra que entretienen a los transeúntes con adivinanzas. El lugar en general había sido, y seguía siendo, el patio de entretenimiento de la familia, con cada nueva generación agregando y modificando los paisajes a su gusto. Sé que Sirius tenía su propio lugar en él, unas catacumbas que había construido de pequeño con uno de sus tíos, en las que escondía las cosas que robaba de los jardines de sus primas.

El servicio se iba a realizar en el jardín que Orión había creado y mantenido en vida, y en el que se le iba a enterrar. Juzgando por lo poco que lo conocí, se me hacía extraño el ambiente de serenidad que reinaba en el paisaje; aquella quietud, aquél gentil movimiento de las ramas de los sauces llorones que parecían querer desplomarse sobre el camino de piedra caliza. Mi encuentro con él había sido tan corto, tan intenso, que no podía evitar caracterizarlo como alguien sumamente dinámico. Esperaba un ambiente más tenso, algo bañado en el estilo industrial de un tradicionalista de más de cien años. Pero en aquél lugar había un camino que brillaba con calidez a la luz del ocaso, había árboles que lloraban por aquél que los plantó, y flores salvajes doblándose con la leve brisa que soplaba. No había estatuas, ni fuentes; él único vestigio realmente humano en el lugar era solo un solitario banco de piedra alejado del sendero, a cincuenta metros de la entrada. El lugar era trágicamente hermoso al bañarse en la luz dorada del ocaso, y la simpleza del arreglo no hacía más que acentuar tal belleza.

Sirius parecía no compartir mi maravilla, y me guió en silencio hasta el final del camino. Quizás en otra situación, con otra persona, podría pensar de esto como una muestra de dolo. Pero en su cabeza había otras inquietudes, y la creciente tensión en sus hombros me decía que su mente estaba muy alejada del funeral de Orión.

\- ¿Trajiste el libro? – me dijo, casi susurrando, cuando a lo lejos asomó el arreglo que florecía alrededor del ataúd. Podía ver que habían dispuesto sillas a su alrededor, y que ya había gente sentada en ellas. Me pregunté si estábamos llegando tarde.

Le respondí a Sirius que sí, que lo había llevado. Su ansiedad se hizo evidente en su rostro.

\- Relájate. No creo que haga nada.

\- Eso espero.

Al llegar al final del sendero, mis ojos se clavaron automáticamente en el ataúd en el que descansaban los restos del padre de Sirius. La madera era oscura y lustrosa, y el ocaso le arrancaba un brillo melancólico. A su alrededor, entrelazados alrededor del altar de mármol sobre el que descansaba el cojín había un grupo de arbustos de rosas negras en flor, arregladas de una forma en la que las pequeñas cabezas oscuras miraban la cara del muerto, perdido en su abrazo.

Las sillas se habían dispuesto de manera circular alrededor del altar, formando tres amplios anillos partidos en la entrada del claro. En el momento me pareció casi un anfiteatro, y no es con poco cinismo que digo que es una comparación más que adecuada, considerando que todo aquello no fue más que un show. Nacido de la cortesía y la tradición, sí, pero aún así era la fiesta de los vivos que celebran el no compartir la suerte del pobre anciano.

Noté que todas las cabezas se habían girado para mirarnos, y sentí el vaivén de la magia oscura en el aire tensarse por un minuto. Pensé en decir algo, lo que fuese, para sacarme de encima aquella presión, pero Sirius se me adelantó, y levantó la mano izquierda para hacer un gesto. Estoy seguro que aquello habrá sido parte de algún código tradicional de las familias de sangre pura, pues inmediatamente el aire se despejó y las caras hostiles se relajaron. Ya no era un intruso.

Busqué la mirada de mi padrino, e incliné mi cabeza levemente como para indicarle que deseaba ir a sentarme. Sabía que a continuación, una multitud de magos se le vendría encima con sus buenos deseos y esperanzas de alianzas económicas, y no quería estar al lado para sufrirlo. Sirius asintió, y me alejé rápidamente, enfilando hacia el centro del círculo. Había tres sillas sobresaliendo del anillo céntrico, justo enfrente del cojín abierto. Una para mi padrino, otra para Bellatrix y la última para mí. No estaba muy seguro de porqué me habían asignado un lugar tan importante, normalmente reservado para la familia cercana, pero suponía que Sirius no quería dejarme fuera de su vista. Aún así, hubiera tenido más sentido que Regulus se sentase allí.

Al sentarme sentí uno de las esquinas del diario de Tom hundirse contra mis costillas, y me pregunté si Voldemort vendría. Una rápida mirada alrededor me aseguró que su aura no se encontraba en el lugar, aunque estaba seguro que me hubiera dado cuenta al instante sí así hubiera sido. Un año con una parte de él es más que suficiente para acostumbrarse al peculiar gusto de su magia.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

\- Es extraño verte por aquí, Potter – Draco Malfoy me dijo, sus ojos grises mirándome con una cierta intensidad.

\- Orión era mi primo segundo, si no me equivoco. Vengo a despedir a la familia.

\- No crees que caiga por esa, ¿verdad?

Le dirigí una sonrisa, y moví mi cabeza para ver el rostro de Orión, calmo y severo entre una floritura de seda blanca.

\- No, pero quería saber si le hacías honor a tu reputación – Draco entrecerró los ojos, y no pude evitar una pequeña carcajada-. Sirius quería que viniese. Estoy seguro que no quería aguantarse a su familia sin compañía amena.

El rubio no se inmutó, y echó una mirada adonde Sirius estaba, saludando a la vieja abuela Greengrass.

\- Black se las puede arreglar él solo. Ya lo vino haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que no me termina de cerrar, Potter, es porqué metería a su ahijado en el medio del nido de dragones – Draco se reclinó en su asiento, si sacarme los ojos de encima-. Tu padre es un auror. Pertenece al Partido Popular, y durante todo el tiempo que ejerció su poder se dedicó a quitarnos asientos en el Wizengamot y a destruir nuestras influencias. No sé que habrá pensado tu padrino al traerte aquí, pero está jugando un juego muy peligroso.

Asentí, ya consciente de la situación.

\- Y para ponerle la frutilla a la torta, le niega el asiento a su hermano para sentar a su ahijado.

Sabía lo que Draco estaba insinuando, pero si Sirius hubiese pensado en hacer semejante cosa, estoy seguro que me lo hubiera dicho. Decidí que le seguiría el juego un poco más, solamente para ver donde me llevaba. Dentro de las costumbres sociales de la elite sangrepura, se festejaba muchísimo aquél conventillo político barato que unía a dos magos aburridos en los eventos sociales. No me agradaba mucho, pero estaba aburrido.

\- Lo que es de familia se queda entre familia, Draco. Estoy seguro que eso lo sabes bien.

El rubio frunció los labios, y se levantó elegantemente de la silla que ocuparía Sirius.

\- Son tiempos difíciles, Potter. Yo no creo que sea un buen momento para jugar con las especulaciones.

\- Sabias palabras – la voz de una mujer nos interrumpió. Draco, parado frente a mí, levantó los ojos tan rápido que estoy seguro se hizo daño. Su postura se irguió en un gesto mínimo, apenas perceptible, y su rostro perdió expresión. El cambio me pareció cómico, pero me limité a dirigirle una mirada divertida antes de poner mis ojos en la recién llegada.

\- Bellatrix Black de Lestrange, ¿verdad? – dije. Me levanté para recibirla, y ella extendió una mano enguantada que besé. El gesto pareció agradarle, pues su rostro severo se relajó un poco. O al menos así me pareció a mí, pues sus facciones estaban escondidas detrás de un velo negro y un fino vapor violáceo que emanaba de ella. Su magia la cubría de una manera parecida a la de Orión, rodeándola suavemente. Sin embargo a diferencia de su hermano muerto, la esencia de Bellatrix escondía violencia y locura. Me recordaba a la forma en la que un gato salvaje se prepara para saltar sobre su presa; tenso e inmóvil, inofensivo hasta que ataca.

El breve contacto de mi mano con la suya me trajo recuerdos de Tom, y en el aire pude oler la misma esencia salvaje que me rodeaba cuando hablaba con él. Me di cuenta que era su magia, hablándome de las cosas que Bellatrix había hecho. Voldemort le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía de las artes oscuras.

\- Potter – me dijo, y tomó el asiento central en aquella tríada de sillas, aquél que le correspondía a Sirius. En algún momento de nuestro intercambio, Draco había aprovechado para desaparecer. Extrañé su presencia, aunque fuese solo porque era lo único familiar en el lugar, sin contar a mi padrino.

Me senté junto a Bellatrix, quien miraba con atención el rostro de su hermano, y esperé a que ella hablara. Me fascinaba su perfil; sus facciones parecían extrañamente jóvenes para su edad, y al mismo tiempo era como si cada centímetro de piel estuviera cubierto de millares de arrugas. Había algo eterno en ella, algo ancestral. Sus ojos, redondos y negros, de párpados caídos le daban un aspecto peligroso, y la mirada en ellos te invitaba a alejarte. Sentía que en ella había una locura esperando a desatarse, algo salvaje encadenado con eslabones que se estaban debilitando.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo a su alrededor, Potter? – me preguntó de repente, y supe a lo que se refería. Sentí algo de alarma a que ella supiera de mis habilidades, pero era de esperarse.

\- Sólo un fantasma – le dije-. Una impresión de su magia en su cuerpo. Está lleno de esas por aquí.

Bellatrix volvió su rostro para mirarme, e intenté no ponerme nervioso.

\- En este jardín hemos enterrado a más de un Black, y a muchos más de sus enemigos. Tomamos de sus esencias para encadenarlos aquí, y los obligamos a servirnos – me dirigió una fría, pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Alguna vez has visto un Inferi? Es algo parecido, pero tomamos su alma, no su cuerpo.

Me sentí enfermo. De repente, me invadió la sensación de que todo allí estaba podrido hasta el núcleo. Desde el jardín y sus hermosos paisajes, hasta la gente que pululaba alrededor del muerto. El lugar se me hizo grotesco, invadido por miles de gritos de almas en pena, y me sentí culpable de haberlo encontrado hermoso.

\- Eso es horrendo – le dije, sin preocuparme en ocultar mi disgusto.

\- Es la tradición – Bellatrix comentó, sin inmutarse-. De pequeña me daba miedo venir aquí, pero en cuanto comprendí el valor de mi lugar y la importancia de mi familia, superé aquél miedo. Los Potter también tienen muertos en sus armarios, me imagino.

Su mirada me heló el alma, y mi pulso se aceleró. Tuve que tragar saliva para liberarme del nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta.

\- Y también me imagino que te los pones a cuestas para llevar el nombre de tu familia. Lo que hacemos,  _Harry_ , no es tan diferente.

Cerré los ojos por un instante, e intenté calmarme. Imágenes de un Tom enfurecido, de su magia atacándome, del rostro preocupado de Sirius me invadieron la mente. No debía precipitarme, y no debía actuar antes de tiempo. Bellatrix no debía saber del diario, al menos no todavía, pero yo necesitaba saber de Voldemort y no encontraba la forma de preguntarle.

\- Quizás tengas razón, - le dije-. Lo que nos mueve es igual, pero los métodos son distintos. Lo que me importa, al menos a mí, son los  _resultados_. Y todos sabemos cuál es nuestra situación y cuál es la de la familia Black.

Bellatrix comenzó a reir. Por el rabillo de mi ojo noté que a nuestro alrededor, muchas cabezas se habían girado para vernos, y parte del murmullo insistente de los socialités había muerto.

\- Oh, me gusta como hablas, Potter – Bellatrix me dijo en un susurro una vez que se calmó. En su rostro había una sonrisa demente-. Pero no conoces la situación tanto como crees.

Respondiendo a algún impulso, tomé una de sus manos y la miré a los ojos. Traté de recordar cómo se sentía la magia de Tom, y proyecté ese recuerdo en mis manos. Bellatrix dejó escapar un gritito, y se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

\- ¿Cómo…? Tú, pero… - dijo sin aliento, sus ojos redondos bien abiertos detrás del velo. Su rostro se endureció y se abalanzó sobre mí, tomándome del rostro con ambas manos. Distraídamente noté que eran muy finas y pequeñas.

Sabía qué era lo que intentaba hacer. Tom lo había hecho demasiadas veces ya como para no reconocer un ataque de Legilimancia. Pero Bellatrix no conocía el arte como él lo hacía, y sus intentos eran torpes, desesperados. No sé nada de Oclumancia, pero su presencia en mi mente era tan obvia que me fue fácil sacarla.

Ella se dejó caer frente a mí, entre las tres sillas y el ataúd de Orión. Dejé que mi mejilla descansara contra la fría roca. Me sentía mareado y afiebrado, como si me estuviera por agarrar una gripe. Sentí las vibraciones de unas rápidas y pesadas pisadas acercarse, y no me sorprendió ver las botas de Sirius frente a mi visión. Me levantó y me acomodó entre sus brazos, y en mi visión desenfocada pude deslumbrar su rostro preocupado. Creo que le estaba gritando algo a Bellatrix. Acomodé mi cabeza contra su pecho y me dejé caer en la oscuridad del sueño, que tan tentadora me parecía en el momento.

* * *

Es difícil tratar de acordarme qué paso luego, pero creo que soñé con algo. Había una mansión oscura y un hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro que me hablaba. Parecía enfadado. Me recuerda un poco a Tom, que vive enfadado, y creo que fue por eso que me desperté riendo. Sirius estaba a mi lado. Me había llevado a Grimmauld Place, que ahora era suya.

Se disculpó una y otra vez, pero le aseguré que no importaba. De todas maneras Bellatrix había entendido mi mensaje, y con suerte se lo comunicaría a Voldemort.

Tom se puso de buen humor cuando le conté acerca del funeral. No deja de sorprenderme a veces.

* * *

_**X** _

10.10.  _[N.T. Esta es una de las pocas entradas fechadas en el diario.]_

Umbridge es una idiota. No solo es una incompetente de primera, sino que es una puta sádica. Ha castigado a Ron Weasley por decirle en su cara lo imbécil que es, y por más que el chico también me parezca un aparato, estaba más que justificado. La muy perra le obliga a escribir con una pluma que usa su sangre como tinta, dejando marcada en la piel la frase que les hace copiar una y otra vez.

(A pesar de todo, parece que a Weasley le encanta la atención que le da ese rol de héroe trágico, y sobre todo los favores que le hace su novia para compensar su "sufrimiento").

Sé que los gemelos Weasley están planeando algo… algo muy grande. Y que se van a cobrar cada uno de los edictos de la enferma esa que nos han jodido la vida a todos. El colegio entero lo presiente. Y los profesores están más que dispuestos a hacerse los desentendidos.

Esto va a terminar mal para ella.

* * *

_**XI** _

[ _Pegado sobre el papel hay un recorte del diario El Profeta, fechado el 2 de noviembre_ ]

"… es importante destacar también las quejas que provienen del interior del departamento. James Potter, jefe de la división DRAGÓN, encargada del rastreo y captura de practicantes de las artes oscuras, remarca el número creciente de los cortes de presupuesto que ha sufrido el departamento en los últimos años. 'Si bien el éxito de nuestras operaciones depende en gran parte de la calidad de nuestro personal,' declaró en una entrevista exclusiva a El Profeta, 'también necesitamos que nuestro equipamiento esté al mismo nivel que nuestros agentes. Y la verdad es que nos han reducido tanto el presupuesto que apenas podemos cubrir los viáticos de nuestras operaciones. Es una vergüenza'. Uno se preguntaría en tal caso, ¿adónde va a parar ese dinero? 'Yo me hice la misma pregunta,' nos dijo Potter, 'e intenté averiguar adónde estaba yendo todo ese dinero. Al vacío, me dijeron. Nadie sabe realmente qué pasó con el dinero de los recortes.'

Otras voces del ministerio, quienes se negaron a dar sus nombres, desmienten la situación e insinúan que 'las declaraciones de una facción del ministerio, muy allegada a Dumbledore, no son más que propaganda política que intenta desacreditar al ministro Fudge. Aquí tenemos a un grupo sediento de poder que está dibujando castillos en el aire para ganar tiempo. El dinero de los recortes tiene un destino conocido, y está todo en los asientos contables del ministerio'. El Profeta pidió acceso a los asientos contables, pero recibió una respuesta no conclusiva debido…"

_[Debajo del recorte, se lee:]_

mentiras. Mi padre vió los asientos contables. No hay más que un montón de órdenes de pagos a empresas fantasmas, y sociedades anónimas cuyos responsables son nada más ni nada menos que algunos famosos amigos de Fudge

Kilterback

Heyllön

Johnson

Patridge

mi madre tiene las copias. estoy seguro que intentarán abrirle un sumario por esto. lástima que los Longbottom y los Diggory pusieron un montón de dinero en la campaña de Fudge, y no se lo van a hacer olvidar. fudge es lo suficientemente estúpido como para aliarse con Malfoy y olvidarse que nosotros guardamos más secretos sucios de él que su esposa.

* * *

_**XII** _

_Frankfurt, Lunes 15 de Noviembre de 1999_

_Harry,_

_Me alegra saber que todo está bien por allí. Durante un momento pensé muy irracionalmente que Fudge lo separaría a James de su cargo, pero sé que se pondría a medio Ministerio en contra si lo hace. La ventaja de ser un hombre tan popular, supongo. Eso no significa que no le vaya a hacer las cosas difíciles en el futuro, sobre todo si Dumbledore hace la jugada que creo que está por hacer._

_Estoy preocupada, Harry. No solo por ti, sino también por mamá y por mi padre. Todo este escándalo con el ministerio está cubriendo algo más importante, y nadie lo ve. Los medios se han perdido en el ping-pong político. En el exterior todos creen que Dumbledore está intentando separar a Fudge de su cargo porque se ha aliado con la facción sangre pura del Partido Tradicionalista. Pero por más fallas que tenga, Dumbledore es muy inteligente como para hacer una jugada tan obvia. Estoy casi segura que todo esto empezó con los rumores de Quién-Tú-Sabes haciendo finalmente una movida. Dumbledore debe haber querido poner en aviso al ministro, y Fudge, siendo el idiota influenciable que es, debe haberle dejado a Malfoy que le llenase la cabeza con teorías conspirativas. Cuestión es, se le mete en la cabeza que Dumbledore, a pesar de que ya le han ofrecido el puesto en bandeja de plata innumerables veces, quiere ponerlo de patitas en la calle. Y se pone en plan de batalla._

_¿Pero sabes que es lo realmente perturbador? Que de repente no se trata de la amenaza de un mago como Voldemort, oficialmente exiliado y con pedido de captura, volviendo al país o no. Todo es acerca del poder y quién lo tiene. Y así estoy segura que han logrado la distracción necesaria para cruzar las fronteras y meterse en las islas. Fue una jugada maestra, realmente._

_Estoy casi segura que Dumbledore está volviendo a armar la Orden del Fénix. ¿Recuerdas esa bitácora que encontramos de niños, esa que nos leyó mamá en Halloween? Era de uno de tus abuelos, que pertenecía a la Orden. Sé que James seguirá en sus pasos. Y que mamá irá con él. También he visto las cartas que Dumbledore le escribe a mi padre, que las manda con ese pajarraco estruendoso que tiene. Sé que terminará uniéndose, también. Es tan idiotamente idealista por dentro, Harry, no te lo imaginas. Temo que algo les pase, pero al mismo tiempo siento que me decepcionarían, de alguna forma, si no participaran en todo esto. Mamá y mi padre son luchadores. También veo lo mismo en James. Sé que como hija, y tú como hijo también, es difícil de digerir… incluso no sé si yo misma terminaré siguiendo sus pasos._

_Pero lo que me asusta de todo esto, Harry, es que no sé si ellos tienen bien en claro con quién se van a enfrentar. Aquí todo es diferente… nosotros pensamos en Quién-Tú-Sabes como una leyenda, como el coco que se lleva a los niños que se portan mal. Ha pasado lo suficiente como para que la gente olvide, como para que las nuevas generaciones lo conviertan en algo distinto. En Inglaterra él es una caricatura. Aquí… es como un secreto a voces, Harry. Todos saben quién es, y lo que ha vivido aquí. El Innombrable es una realidad para los alemanes, de una manera intangible. En los papeles él jamás ha pisado territorio alemán, pero la gente sabe quién está dirigiendo el show detrás de bambalinas. Saben que después que los rusos derrocaran a su monarquía, los siguientes tres presidentes fueron marionetas del Innombrable, y que lo mismo les pasó a ellos luego de la Noche de las Plumas en el '88._

_Todos se cuidan con lo que dicen, por supuesto, en especial enfrente de una chica inglesa… pero su apatía, su falta de interés me intriga y me alarma, Harry. No viven mal. No se sienten reprimidos. Quizás nada cambió, o los cambios fueron lo suficientemente lentos que nadie se dio cuenta, pero si el Innombrable realmente controla Alemania como lo hace con Rusia y los Balcanes, entonces no sé qué pueden hacer los ingleses contra él. No sé incluso si vale la pena hacerle frente. Mierda, me siento como una traidora hablando así. Pero no quiero que mamá haga ninguna locura. Tiene muy buen corazón como para entender los detalles más finos de la política. Y tengo la esperanza de que puedas disuadirla de tomar alguna decisión precipitada, como yo estoy tratando de hacer con mi padre._

_Perdona las tres hojas de comentario político, piojo. Las cosas ya no son lo que solían ser. Respóndeme con las cosas más mundanas que puedas contarme. Necesito una distracción._

_Cariños,_

_Sophie._

_[Escrito en la caligrafía de Harry, detrás de la tercera hoja:]_

Es gracioso como yo también necesito que alguien me hable de los problemas mundanos en su vida.

El otro día, en la torre de Astronomía

ví a dos chicas besándose, y de pronto caí en la cuenta

que jamás he besado a nadie. ¿Crees que eso es anormal?

Neville me ha dicho que perdió a

su sapo otra vez. La verdad es que

lo he estado usando para probar unos hechizos

que leí en un libro sacado de la sala de los menesteres

(es un lugar que aparece cuando

necesitas algo, es genial. Un amigo

me lo mostró hace unos meses)

Neville nunca se dio cuenta que

aquél era el quinto sapo que tuvo.

Cuando se los mataba le compraba uno nuevo.

Ni Hermione se ha dado cuenta.

Hay una chica en mi curso que es muy bonita. Creo que le pediré un beso a ella. Ronald Weasley se pasa todo el día besuqueándose con su novia, y la verdad es que verlos me da asco. Pero Hermione me dice que se siente bien. Tal vez sea que el verlos me recuerda a aquella vez que encontré a Weasley masturbándose en el baño con una foto de su novia. La cara se le puso tan roja que parecía un tomate. La escena fue muy graciosa, y extremadamente patética. Creo que por eso me odia. Sabe que yo sé que su novia no le ha dejado lugar en su cama todavía.

* * *

_**XIII** _

Será mejor que empiece por el origen de toda esta maldita cuestión: el fin de semana pasado decidí aceptar mi destino como adolescente normal, y me propuse conseguir algo de experiencia a nivel romántico. Hay una chica de Ravenclaw que va a mi curso, Cho Chang, a quién conocí gracias a Hermione, que siempre me pareció muy bonita. Sabía que hasta el año pasado había salido con Cedric Diggory, pero al parecer habían cortado en el verano. Algo que ver con una Slytherin de sexto año que le había echado el ojo al entonces Premio Anual en la fiesta de graduación. Pero ahora estaba soltera, y si había que darle crédito a las lenguas sueltas, bastante enganchada conmigo. No que me hubiese dado cuenta si no fuese porque Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan comparten mis gustos.

\- Dale, Potter, que Chang te ha estado ojeando desde que empezó el año – me dijo Dean un día, mientras terminábamos nuestros ensayos de Pociones en la Sala Común-. Marietta Edgecombe me ha dicho que se la pasa hablando de ti.

\- Suertudo resultó nuestro Harry – exclamó Seamus, riéndose-. Chang está buenísima.

\- Debe ser tu pinta de intelectual. Eso les encanta.

\- Vamos, Dean, - le dije, entre risas-. Es mi encanto natural.

Así que con la bendición de mis compañeros, me preparé para encararla el fin de semana, que nos tocaba una fecha en Hogsmeade. Nunca fui muy dado al romance, y la verdad que tampoco me interesaba pasar toda una tarde cortejando a una chica cuando no me gustaba  _tanto_ , por lo que decidí hacerlo de manera simple. Esperé a verla en Las Tres Escobas, y allí le pedí un momento a solas. Eso parece haberle gustado, por lo que me siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y nos pasamos la siguiente hora besándonos como si se acabara el mundo, detrás del popular pub.

Creo que en algún momento me dijo algo acerca de Cedric, pero no le presté mucha atención. Me parece más bonita cuando está callada. Por suerte tampoco parece que le interesara conversar mucho, porque luego de que nos cansáramos de intercambiar saliva, cada uno se fue por su lado. Dean y Seamus, muertos de la envidia, se la pasaron hablando de eso todo el resto del día, hasta bien entrada la noche. En algún punto hasta Neville me felicitó, y Hermione me habló frustrada porque ella había creído que yo era gay.

Cuando parte de mi orgullo masculino se había cansado de ser halagado, decidí hablar con Tom para ver qué decía él de toda esta situación. Era algo extraño que quisiera hablarle de esto a él, pero me sentía extrañamente victorioso. Era como si el beso de una chica hermosa fuese una campaña importante en la vida de todo hombre que era menester cumplir, y ahora que había superado esa prueba, me veía obligado a compartirlo con todas las personas que me rodeaban. No que realmente esperase algo más que desdén y un frío desinterés por su parte, pero al menos serviría para extender mi diversión por unos días más.

\- Estás más alegre que de costumbre – me dijo al verme. No había alcanzado a abrir la boca para saludarle siquiera.

\- Hoy, - dije, agregando pausas dramáticas para gusto de mi vanidad-, le di un beso a la chica más bonita de mi curso.

La expresión de Tom era la más bizarra mezcla entre incredulidad, exasperación, desdén y otro millón de sentimientos más que no estoy seguro que él supiera que estaba sintiendo. De por sí toda la situación era sacada de alguna dimensión alternativa. Él era un mago oscuro que estaba tratando de dominar el mundo, o algo igualmente maquiavélico, y yo era un adolescente hormonal que le confiaba sus conquistas románticas. Absolutamente todo en aquél momento era una oda al surrealismo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Su pregunta me dejó perplejo. Esperaba algo más… ¿violento? ¿Psicológicamente abusivo?

\- Eh… ¿por qué le di un beso, o por qué te lo estoy contando?

\- Ambas – me respondió, su expresión fija.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Alguna vez le has dado un beso a alguien?

Tom entrecerró los ojos, y frunció los labios. Después de un momento, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Vamos, ¿en serio?

Su mirada fue más que suficiente para contestarme.

\- Pero alguien debe haberte llamado la atención, seguramente. ¿Alguna chica? ¿Algún… -dije con tono de voz inseguro-, chico? ¿Nadie? ¿Y nadie se te insinuó? Porque no eres para nada feo, y estoy seguro que alguna que otra chica te habrá ojeado…

\- Tuve ciertas ofertas en su momento – dijo lentamente, con los ojos clavados en los míos-. Algunas personas pidieron mi mano, incluso. Pero no me interesaba nadie. Eran molestias, más que nada.

Alguna parte de mí, alguna parte muy pequeña, se debe haber ofendido ante eso. Me puse a la defensiva inmediatamente.

\- Eres un narcisista incurable, y me alegro que nadie haya tenido la desgracia de besarte. Estoy seguro que serías malísimo de todas formas.

Tom se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. En su expresión había una determinación que me asustaba, pues algo allí me decía que mis burlas lo habían provocado. Y aquello era muy humano para el Tom que yo conocía.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, y pensé que me diría algo, pero se limitó a observar con atención mi rostro. Parecía buscar algo en él. Me pregunté por qué no leería mi mente, si tan ansioso estaba en conocer lo que estaba pensando.

\- Eres tan estúpido a veces, Harry, que me hace pensar que debes ser más inteligente de lo que yo pienso…

Dio un paso hacia delante, y miré de reojo su varita. No sabía realmente qué era lo que quería, y me estaba empezando a poner nervioso aquella extraña tensión en el aire.

\- Te pones tan raro a veces, Tom…- susurré-. A veces me gustaría que simplemente me dijeras qué demonios quieres.

Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de cruzar los dos pasos que nos separaban, y me tensé al sentir sus manos en mi cara – y

Demonios, qué hijo de re mil puta. No puedo creer lo que ese mal nacido hizo.

Tom me besó. Estampó sus labios contra los míos, y juro que intenté separarme pero él no me dejaba y el muy imbécil me mordió los labios y antes de que me diera cuenta nos había tirado contra el sillón en el que se habían sentado los cadáveres de sus padres, y él lo estaba disfrutando, y nos tiré hacia el suelo para poder sacármelo de encima

MERLÍN. Quiero escribir todo esto para poder sacármelo de mi mente de una vez por todas, pero se me hace difícil. Me invade la vergüenza y la ira, porque Tom venía jugando conmigo, pero lo hacía con elegancia. Esto es un golpe bajo. Esto es una total falta de códigos, y se lo hice saber. En cuanto logré separarme de él, me le tiré encima y comencé a golpearlo. El hijo de puta está tan enfermo que lo disfrutaba. Se reía mientras peleábamos, y me gritaba que besarme se sentía muy bien.

Maldito desviado. Lo hace porque sabe lo mucho que me repugna, y no hablo de la homosexualidad. Tom no tiene sexo. Pero él, como persona, me produce rechazo, y sabe que esto es la máxima ofensa. Y me sacó de mis cabales. Lo logró, y se nota que lo disfrutó. Desde entonces que ha estado intentando que vuelva a hablar con él, enviándome pequeñas descargas cada vez que me acerco al diario, pero no pienso acercarme hasta que se me vaya la bronca. No pienso gastar mi energía para darle algo con lo que entretenerse.


	11. Chapter 11

_**XIV** _

He participado en el periódico escolar de forma esporádica desde mi segundo año. Por más de lo mucho que me gusta escribir, nunca me ha atraído particularmente el periodismo, y mucho menos cuando se trata de noticias y comentarios frívolos acerca de la vida escolar. Digamos que podría hablar de muchos temas, pero dudo que me dieran el espacio para publicarlo, incluso ahora que Hermione es la directora.

Pero la semana pasada fue la excepción; a falta de un columnista que decidió bajarse del periódico al verse muy complicado para sus EXTASIS, Hermione me pidió que escribiera algo para rellenar el espacio. No sé si los exámenes se le habrán ido a la cabeza, pero estaba bastante seguro que hasta la fecha ambos teníamos muy en claro que yo era talentoso para escribir muchas cosas, menos relleno. Era simplemente insultante considerar mi trabajo como tal, y por eso decidí elaborar un pequeño artículo con el tema más controversial que se me pudiera ocurrir: Umbridge y sus políticas. Daba la casualidad que la gentil señora se le había metido en la cabeza que nuestro material de lectura era "obsceno, inmoral y peligroso", y con un estilo muy nacionalsocialista se dedicó a compilar una lista de títulos prohibidos. Va sin decir, por supuesto, que básicamente aquello incluía cualquier libro que no hubiese sido escrito para niños del jardín de infantes (o lo que es lo mismo, gente con el mismo nivel intelectual que Umbridge).

Como ávido lector y escritor en potencia que soy, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, por supuesto, de hacerle sentir un poco de mi ira a la mal parida. Así que me explayé en tres páginas de comparaciones entre ella y todos los magos oscuros que se me vinieran a la mente que habían asolado a Inglaterra hasta el momento (Voldemort incluído, por supuesto), básicamente explicando por qué Umbridge hubiese ocupado un mejor puesto en el medio de una hoguera que en un colegio de la reputación de Hogwarts. Y que lo suyo era una violación a los derechos del mago, y que estaba desquiciada, y que estaba yendo en contra de todos los fundamentos de la ley y otros subtítulos igualmente elegantes.

Como era de esperarse, a Umbridge el artículo le pareció de todo menos bonito, y al día y medio ya había disuelto el periódico. Pero Hogwarts tiene esa molesta tendencia a distribuir las noticias controversiales con la rapidez de una Saeta de Fuego en vuelo, y ya todo el mundo había leído mi comentario y tenía al menos tres copias guardadas entre sus libros para cuando la Inquisidora publicó la prohibición de tenencia de ejemplares del periódico escolar.

(Hermione ya no me habla, por supuesto).

Así que desde entonces me veo acechado por una rana gigante con vestido rosa a toda hora; y si no es ella misma quien me persigue, es alguno de los Slytherin que se han dedicado a lamerle las botas hasta más no poder (a petición de sus padres, quiero imaginar). Sé que está buscando alguna excusa para ponerme en detención de la misma forma que ha hecho con Ron, Seamus y prácticamente todo Gryffindor (de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, Neville y yo somos los únicos que no hemos tenido detención con ella). Pero Umbridge tiene dos pequeños problemas, y es que a) soy mucho más inteligente y astuto que ella, y b)luego de mi artículo, hay más gente que me quiere a mí de lo que la quiere a ella. Incluso si tuviera algo que ocultar (y en realidad, sí lo tengo, pero es algo que va más allá de una bruja mediocre con sed de poder) hay un setenta por ciento del cuerpo estudiantil que está dispuesto a cubrirme, solamente por lo que eso significa.

De todas maneras estoy consciente que está tan desquiciada que es capaz de inventar pruebas en mi contra para satisfacer sus retorcidas fantasías, por lo que intento cuidar de más mis pasos. Ya más de una persona me ha dicho que la vieja se debe estar cocinando algo para embromarme. El que más me sorprendió fue Draco Malfoy, a quien parece que le ha crecido un hueso social en el cuerpo (me ha hablado más de un par de veces este año, así que quiero creer que por fin estamos por ganar millones con esas inversiones que hizo mi padre en la bolsa hace dos años).

\- Potter, por aquí – me llamó el jueves, mientras me dirigía a los jardines a pasar el rato. A decir verdad ya me esperaba que intentara intimidarme de la forma que lo venían haciendo los lacayos de Umbridge, pero más tarde me dí cuenta que por una vez, él no forma parte del séquito anti-todo que suelen integrar los Slytherin cuando hay alguna figura que va en contra de Dumbledore.

Nos metimos en un aula vacía, y luego de usar los hechizos de privacidad usuales, me miró con seriedad y me dijo:- Estás actuando como un imbécil, Potter.

\- Gracias, Malfoy, lo hago solo para impresionarte –le contesté.

\- Es en serio. ¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza que de repente empezaste a actuar como un Gryffindor cualquiera? Ah, no me pongas esa cara, sabemos que eres más persona que el resto de tus compañeros.

\- Claro, porque Slytherin no está lleno de aparatos. Malfoy…

\- Mira, no importa. Pero primero lo que hiciste con Bellatrix, sea lo que fuese, y ahora andas desafiando abiertamente a esta loca en la cara. ¿Qué te ha picado? Antes no eras así.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo era, Malfoy?

Me miró con exasperación.

\- No sé… más tranquilo. Dejabas pasar las cosas – se llevó una mano al pelo, y comenzó a intentar achatar los largos mechones en un gesto inconsciente.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – lo miré con sospecha. Hasta donde yo sabía, él y yo estábamos muy lejos de una relación amistosa.

\- No te hagas el inocente, Potter. Tú sabes por qué – se dio vuelta, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación-. Mira, tomate todo esto como un consejo amistoso. Baja la cabeza y trata de no hacer nada más. No escribas, no mires mal a nadie, no nada. Umbridge se encaprichará con alguien más, y podrás pasarte el resto del año a tu manera.

En mi interior sentí el imperioso deseo de contradecirlo. No podría explicar por qué. Pero había algo en lo que me decía que me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, y me hacía pensar en cosas más grandes. Campañas. Revoluciones.

\- ¿Y si no quiero aguantarme su mierda? – le dije, levantándome. Puse una mano sobre uno de los pupitres, y baje la mirada para ver mis uñas blancas estrujadas contra la madera-. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que esa idiota no es nadie, que no tenemos que bajar la cabeza? Vamos, Draco, tú sabes bien quién tiene el poder en el Ministerio. Umbridge representa a Fudge, y Fudge no tiene ninguna influencia real en lo que se hace o se dice. Todos saben que de una forma u otra, no va a durar hasta fin de año. No tengo por qué aguantarme la mierda de un inútil.

\- Precisamente por eso te conviene cerrar la boca y esperar hasta fin de año – me dijo, casi gritando en su exasperación-. ¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo!

\- ¡A veces es mejor perder el tiempo que dejar que te pisoteen! Es una cuestión de orgullo, Malfoy, ¡por favor!

Me sorprendió al levantar la mirada tan rápidamente que apenas pude captar el movimiento. Sus labios y ceño fruncidos, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, dado el contexto.

\- Mira, Potter, no siempre vas a poder defender tu orgullo. A veces te conviene simplemente ceder – ya le iba a discutir cuando continuó hablando, dejándome con las palabras colgando-. Ya sé que Umbridge no es nadie, pero imagínate que en el futuro te las vas a ver con gente más  _pesada_. Y te vas a tener que callar, solamente porque de eso depende tu vida, tu sustento.

Aquello le daba un giro nuevo a la conversación. Dejé que mi mirada cayera al suelo y mi postura se relajó automáticamente.

\- Ah, allí vamos – levanté los ojos y los clavé en los suyos-. No te voy a preguntar nada, por que sé que no me vas a decir nada. Pero aprecio la advertencia. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería mandarte algo para el día del amigo.

Malfoy se rió y me dejó en el aula, sin decir nada más. Estos últimos tiempos se ha portado bien conmigo, y no sé si debería sospechar de eso. Quizás debería relajarme un poco, ya que tener un aliado como él me resultaría invaluable a largo plazo, sobre todo por los negocios que mi padre seguramente me va a terminar dejando para manejar (muchos de los cuales no están muy apartados de la esfera de influencia de los Malfoy).

* * *

_**XV** _

No estaba de buen humor. Él no estaba de buen humor. Era justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Violaste nuestro acuerdo – me dijo en cuanto caí enfrente suyo. El diario me había absorbido con más violencia que de costumbre, en parte porque tanto tiempo sin hablar con Tom lo había dejado con poco sustento a nivel energético. También iba sin decir que seguramente había pasado unas dos semanas muy aburridas.

\- Guárdatelo, maldito acosador sexual – le respondí, tirándome sobre el sofá en el que normalmente me sentaba-. Y agradece que por fin haya venido, porque estuve muy tentado de dejar que Umbridge te descubriera por accidente.

\- No amenazas a nadie, Harry – su tono de voz me pareció más agudo de lo normal, aunque tal vez eso fuera por lo rápido que hablaba-. Ambos sabemos que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerlo.

\- Sí, pero eso no quita que seguramente en algún universo alterno, tomé la decisión de meter el maldito diario bien dentro del cu…

\- No seas tan incivilizado, por favor –me interrumpió, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Juzgando por tu reacción, Umbridge acaba de inventar alguna excusa para revisar tus cosas – sus ojos me miraron de arriba hacia abajo, y me dí cuenta que aquello había tomado un nuevo significado para mí, algo que no estaba allí antes-. Y decidiste venir solamente porque pensabas que iba a estar tan enojado por tu violación del acuerdo que terminaríamos peleando, con lo que podrías ventilar un poco tu ira. Tengo que decir, Potter, la adolescencia te sienta bien. Ciertamente me entretienes más.

Dejé escapar un pequeño quejido de mi garganta. Me molestaba que Tom me leyera como un libro, y ciertamente me avergonzaba un poco que hubiera descubierto mis motivos. Pero lo que mas me afectaba es que no iba a poder hacer lo que había planeado, y tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en aquél momento…

\- Pero si quieres, podemos buscar otra forma de calmarte – en un instante, se me heló el cuerpo y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. No me gustaba para nada el tono persuasivo, bien amanerado que tenía en aquél momento-. Podría enseñarte algo de artes oscuras.

Aquello no me gustaba para nada. Sabía que Tom preferiría mil veces aprovecharse de mi ira para molestarme aún más, y que se ofreciese para enseñarme las artes oscuras era muy, muy sospechoso. No sabía qué quería lograr con todo eso, y realmente entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle no a todo lo que él me propusiera, pero por otra parte las artes oscuras se me hacían muy atractivas en ese instante.

\- ¡Deja eso ya! – le grité, parándome. Casi no lo noto, pero el muy zorro me había rodeado con pequeñas hebras de su magia, tratando de persuadirme. El ambiente parecía más oscuro de lo normal, y me dí cuenta que era para ocultar el color de su esencia.

\- Debe ser algo realmente útil el Sensar los campos de energía – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos-. Quise aprender esa habilidad cuando tenía tu edad, pero es una de esas raras cosas que no pude lograr. Dime, Harry, ¿a ti para qué te sirve?

\- No empecemos, Tom – le dije, apretando los puños.

\- Es una pregunta inocente – la manera en la que se encogía de hombros, tan delicadamente, me daban ganas de matarlo. Quería gritarle que ambos sabíamos que nada de lo que él dijera era inocente, pero tuve que masticarme la frustración.

\- Me sirve para evitar que gente como tú me hechice sin que lo sepa.

\- Ah, entonces es algo puramente defensivo para ti, ¿verdad? – dijo, con ese mismo tono complaciente que le hacía parecer un estúpido maniquí-. ¿Nunca has pensado usarlo de manera ofensiva? Si lo puedes ver, oler, sentir y escuchar, es tangible de cierta forma. ¿Alguna vez has tocado la magia de alguien?

Conté hasta tres, e intenté calmarme sin éxito. No quería hablar de mis habilidades con Tom. En parte porque era algo muy privado para mí, y en parte porque sabía que todo lo que él supiera iría a parar a los oídos de Voldemort, y aquello no era para nada lo que se dice reconfortante.

\- Dos veces, cuando era niño y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – le dije entre dientes-. Mi madre sintió como si algo la pinchara en el cuello, la primera vez. La segunda vez fue con un niño que estaba haciendo algo de magia accidental en el parque, y que terminó en el hospital vomitando sangre.

Toda su actitud complaciente pareció evaporarse en el aire, y en su lugar dejo una amplia sonrisa, macabra e innaturalmente alegre.

\- Bueno, eso es decididamente útil – sus ojos brillaban, el color marrón perdiéndose en un tono escarlata-. Y algo que los libros nunca han dicho de tu habilidad.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Haz una prueba conmigo, Harry. Quiero saber hasta dónde puedes llegar con ese don tuyo.

No me dio tiempo a asimilar lo que me estaba pidiendo cuando me vi rodeado de una espesa brisa negra. Me invadía su gusto rancio y el olor a muerte que perneaba el aire. Junté toda mi ira anterior para poder disfrutar de lo que estaba por hacer, y aunque el olor me provocaba arcadas, me mantuve erguido y extendí mis brazos. Busque la sensación etérea que constantemente trataba de evitar, y me aferré a ella. Cerré mis puños alrededor de una buena parte de la esencia de Tom, y me sorprendí al sentirla tan parecida a la mía. Su textura, las pequeñas vibraciones que emitía encerrada en mis manos me hablaban de mis propios recuerdos. Era la magia de la que él se alimentaba.

No me di cuenta que había cerrado mis ojos hasta que sentí un jadeo cerca de mí. Al abrirlos, vi el rostro de Tom levemente ruborizado apoyado parcialmente en el respaldo del sillón. Su pecho se expandía y se contraía al tomar grandes bocanadas de aire; el movimiento de su torso no lograba esconder el temblor de su cuerpo.

\- Eso…- dijo, su voz ronca y agitada totalmente desprovista del control al que estaba acostumbrado. Giró el rostro bruscamente para verme, y noté que una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel.

\- Si tan solo… tuviera un cuerpo – murmuró para sí mismo. Su reacción me confundía enormemente. A decir verdad había esperado drenarlo, incluso dejarlo inconsciente… pero quizás no había tenido en cuenta que gran parte de su magia había sido mía en algún punto, y que aquello pudiese cambiar la respuesta esperada. No me dio tiempo a exponer mis ideas antes de verme nuevamente parado en el aula en la que me había encerrado para hablar con Tom, el diario descansando sobre el suelo a mis pies. Cuando lo recogí, las páginas se movieron como si el librito estuviera suspirando, y a riesgo de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, decidí dejar el asunto allí.

Lo que me toca escribir a continuación es claro ejemplo de un día bizarro que se vuelve desastroso. A todo esto, Tom había conseguido calmarme, aunque fuese más por sus arranques de excentricidad más que por la pelea que había estado esperando, y hasta cierto punto había conseguido poner el pequeño dilema de Umbridge revolviendo mis pertenencias en lo profundo de mi mente. Pero ahora que debía volver a mi dormitorio para enfrentarme con la vieja estúpida, toda la ira y la indignación volvían a mis venas como una inyección invisible de adrenalina, y había poco que pudiera hacer para no salir corriendo y estrangularla a primera vista.

Por eso busqué distraerme recitando mentalmente los cuentos y novelas de Sherlock Holmes que pudiera recordar (todos, a decir verdad) y traté de no buscar mi varita entre mis bolsillos. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, me esperaba un número importante de estudiantes congregados en la sala común. Todos se giraron para verme al entrar, y tuve la horrenda sensación durante un minuto que me había convertido en algún monito verde expuesto en un zoológico muggle.

\- ¿Y? – pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, antes de fijar mi vista en la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los hombres.

\- Entró aquí con toda la Brigada Inquisitorial – me dijo Seamus en voz baja – pero a la media hora los mandó a volar, y luego vinieron algunos profesores.

\- Estuvo gritando algo acerca de una carta, pero si encontró algo no lo sabemos – agregó Lavender Brown.

\- ¡Hija de puta! – exclamé y crucé en tres zancadas la sala. Mis cuadernos y mis cartas normalmente estaban guardados en una caja escondida dentro de un colgante que ataba al poste de la cama, pero a veces por vago dejaba las cartas sin contestar entre mis libros. Me preocupaba que encontrara las cartas de Sophie, que si bien no contenían nada ilegal, tenían el material suficiente como para que ella inventara alguna excusa para meterme en problemas.

Corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con el resto de los chicos de mi año, y no me sorprendió encontrarla abierta. Allí me esperaban McGonagall y Dumbledore. Me sorprendió ver al director hasta que recordé que seguramente había estado hablando con mis padres de la Orden, por lo que debería estar pensando que era posible que en mi correspondencia se lo mencionara a él y a sus intentos de refundar una organización paramilitar.

McGonagall lucía terriblemente molesta cuando pase por su lado, y me pregunté si sería posible que me encubriera en caso de que terminara matando a la Inquisidora. Con Dumbledore podría llegar a un acuerdo, de todas formas. Sé que la torre de Gryffindor entera me inventaría una coartada.

\- ¿Encontró algo que le gustase, profesora? – le dije a Umbridge mientras cruzaba rápidamente la habitación. Cuando la vieja se dio vuelta, yo ya estaba a su lado, y la diferencia entre nuestras alturas debe haberme hecho más imponente, pues se echó con un saltito hacia atrás.

\- A ver si mejoramos el tono, señor Potter – me dijo, en aquella voz tan falsamente dulce-. Me temo que tendré que confiscar parte de su correspondencia – levantó un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado frente a mi nariz, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para no tomar sus pequeñas uñas rosas y arrancárselas de cuajo.

\- ¿Bajo qué cargos? – dije, entre dientes.

\- Conspiración contra el Ministerio. Asociación ilícita. ¡Terrorismo! – exclamó, lanzando una pequeña risita al final de su grito.

\- Esas son acusaciones un tanto fuertes para un estudiante, madame Umbridge – dijo Dumbledore-. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿qué le lleva a pensar eso del señor Potter? Hasta donde yo tengo conocimiento, es un excelente muchacho.

\- Esto, - explicó la rana humana, levantando el pergamino con una mano. En la otra tenía fuertemente sujeta su varita, que usó para hacer copias del papelito que me entregó a mí y a Dumbledore. Con su voz irritante comenzó a leer pedazos de lo que reconocí como el borrador de una misiva que había querido enviarle al mismo hombre que ahora miraba con gesto adusto el papel entre sus manos en el centro de la habitación. Recuerdo que me había levantado una mañana, meses atrás, con una idea para una historia ambientada en la época de los ataques de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, y se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Dumbledore algunos detalles con el objetivo de hacerlo lo más realista posible. Obviamente, entre las idas y venidas en la casa de Sirius la historia quedó en la etapa de planeamiento, y el pergamino se había traspapelado de alguna forma entre mis libros.

\- Quizás no tenga la imaginación suficiente – dije lentamente, arqueando una ceja-, pero realmente no veo qué es sospechoso de esto. Es el borrador de una carta que pensaba escribirle al director para preguntarle acerca de sus experiencias en el fiasco de los Caballeros, para una historia que pensaba escribir – no pude evitar que la indignación y la amargura me invadieran, y agregué, con ira mal disimulada-: Ah, ¡qué idiota soy! ¡Es verdad! Escribir está prohibido. ¿Cuál era el número del edicto, Inquisidora?

\- Elige el número que quieras, querido, - me dijo con una sonrisa filosa-. No importa. ¿No pensaste que me engañarías con esa historia estúpida, verdad? – agitó el pergamino frente a mi rostro-. Está escrito en código, ya lo veo, pero está allí.

\- Me temo que la edad me juega en contra, madame Umbridge – dijo Dumbledore, acercándose-, así que le pediré que me explique qué es lo que usted ve.

\- ¡Una conspiración en contra del gobierno, por supuesto! Bien claro, aquí – sus dedos regordetes y de uñas rosas golpearon ligeramente el papel-. El señor Potter le pide detalles de una revolución, detalles muy concisos. Fechas, participantes, planes… por supuesto, está todo codificado para que parezca que le hace preguntas acerca del pasado, pero es un poco  _sospechoso_  que le venga a preguntar esas cosas a  _usted_  justamente ahora.

Nos miró a mí y a Dumbledore con una de sus pequeñas, falsas sonrisas, y se dio media vuelta.

\- Puede decirle adiós a su pequeña revuelta,  _profesor_. Le recomiendo que tenga su despacho limpio para mañana.

Al salir aquella monstruosidad vestida de rosa, entró la profesora McGonagall.

\- Por Merlín, está loca – dije, mirando con incredulidad la puerta-. ¿Y dejan que alguien así maneje asuntos del estado?

\- Desgraciadamente, es un poco tarde para preocuparse por las razones, señor Potter – dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor-. Lo que nos importa ahora es evitar que Hogwarts sufra por sus desvaríos. ¿Tienes alguna idea, Albus?

\- Es difícil saber cómo se lo va a tomar Cornelius – le respondió Dumbledore-, pero por ahora nos conviene tratar de prepararnos lo mejor posible para lo peor, -el anciano director se dio vuelta para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa-. Lamento que mis diferencias con el ministro hayan terminado involucrándote, Harry.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber realmente qué decirle. Dumbledore cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de llegar, se dio vuelta y me guiñó un ojo.

\- Excelente artículo, por cierto.

Murmuré un pequeño "gracias" y me dejé caer en mi cama.

* * *

_**XVI** _

\- Hola – saludé a Tom, y sin mirarlo comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación-. El mundo se ha vuelto loco. Totalmente loco. ¿No sabrás de algún hechizo para hacer que una vieja rana rosa se prenda fuego espontáneamente? O mejor, que se le prenda fuego la lengua cada vez que está por decir una estupidez – me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra raída, y levanté mis puños hacia el cielo en un gesto de frustración-. Y algo para la estupidez del público general. Le creen cada palabra, Tom, cada perfecta idiotez.

Abrí y cerré mis puños, tratando de liberar algo de la tensión que parecía querer encender mi cuerpo en llamas. Las venas me ardían. Quería gritar.

\- Harry – sentí su voz cerca de mí, y noté que se había sentado en mi lugar, para variar-. Estás divagando.

Su tono molesto me frustró aún más.

\- ¡Es esa imbécil de Umbridge! – exclamé-. Luego de haber inventado esa mierda de que la carta estaba en código, y que yo formaba parte de un grupo liderado por Dumbledore que intentaba tomar el Ministerio, ¡por favor! ¡Cómo si realmente fuera necesario…!

Tomé algo de aire e intenté calmarme.

\- Después de eso, Fudge desvarió algo para que pareciese que Dumbledore estaba usando el colegio para armarse un ejército.  _El Éjercito de Dumbledore_  – dije, dibujando unas comillas con mis manos en el aire-. El Profeta se volvió loco en la semana con especulaciones, diciendo que Dumbledore se había convertido en un nuevo Grindelwald, y que intentaba convertir Inglaterra en una dictadura… No, es increíble la cantidad de mentiras y de locuras que escribieron.

\- Y por supuesto, Lucius Malfoy aprovechó todo este desastre para poner un voto de no confianza contra Dumbledore en la Junta, y compró al resto para que pasaran la resolución que lo destituye temporalmente – apoyé mi cabeza contra el apoyabrazos del sofá-. Así que ahora no solo tenemos a una incompetente a cargo, sino que seguramente van a empezar con una caza de brujas por todo el mundo mágico para ver a quién más pueden echar.

\- ¿Y te preocupa que involucren a tu padre? – Tom me preguntó, pero sabía que tenía poco interés en el asunto. Ambos estábamos conscientes que cualquier movida contra Dumbledore era producto de algún plan de Voldemort, quien ya estaba en el país. Mis sentimientos respecto al tema seguramente le parecían inconsecuentes, parte de la rabieta adolescente de un estudiante sin nada mejor que hacer, pero me seguía la conversación por el simple hecho de que era el único contacto que tenía con el mundo afuera del diario. Cada detalle le era precioso, pero no por las razones que uno normalmente esperaría de alguien a quien le hablas de cosas tan personales.

\- No realmente – le dije-. A mi padre no lo van a poder tocar, tiene muchos amigos allí dentro. Necesitaría algo más grande. Pero el ministerio no me importa tanto. Lo que me preocupa es Hogwarts. Van a querer reformar todo el cuerpo educativo, y si tengo que juzgar el nivel de los profesores en base a Umbridge, entonces la veo difícil.

Tom esbozó una sonrisa suave, y se movió hacia delante, apoyando un codo sobre su falda en un gesto fluido y elegante.

\- Si tanto te preocupa tu nivel educativo, Harry – me dijo, sus ojos brillando de una manera parecida al día en el que… a ese día-, déjame enseñarte lo que sé. De todas maneras, Hogwarts no te va a dejar aprender lo que es realmente interesante, Umbridge de por medio o no.

\- Olvídalo – le respondí, casi automáticamente. Era mejor no pensar en su oferta, porque ambos sabíamos lo mucho que me terminaría tentando.

\- Harry – su sonrisa seguía pegada a su rostro. Su expresión no había cambiado-. Harry. Por favor. Ambos sabemos cuál es tu verdadera respuesta – frunció el ceño de manera exagerada, y elevó su mirada a los cielos-, lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo dices. No eres ningún novato en las artes oscuras, tu padrino ya se encargó de eso – levantó su mano, y bajó un dedo-. No tienes ninguna objeción moral a seguir estudiándolas, o ya me estarías gritando con algún argumento sacado de un libro de catecismo – bajó otro dedo-. Evidentemente no quieres seguir los pasos de tus padres de la manera que ellos desearían –abajo fue el tercero-, entiendes que lo que yo pueda enseñarte te es necesario para sobrevivir, y lo que es más importante, te interesa aprender porque amas el conocimiento – movió su mano izquierda para que pudiera verla claramente-. Eso me deja pensando que quizás no es el objeto de estudio lo que te molesta, si no el maestro.

Se levantó de un golpe, y producto de mis reflejos, me erguí en el suelo de manera que pudiera ver todos sus movimientos.

\- Realmente me duele, Harry, que me tengas tanta desconfianza – se dio vuelta, y vi que en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa salvaje-. No he sido más que un amigo benevolente hacia ti,  _porque somos amigos._ ¿Verdad, Harry?

\- Somos aliados ocasionales, Tom – dije lentamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellos cambios de humor en él, pero eso no significaba que su naturaleza volátil no me ponía los pelos de punta-. Hicimos un acuerdo. Lo estoy cumpliendo y…

\- Ah, pero dejó de ser solo un acuerdo, Harry – su sonrisa se volvió forzosa-. He hecho concesiones porque soy un hombre generoso. Lo único que pido es que me trates con la misma cortesía.

No pude evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada. No podía creer las cartas con las que jugaba. Me paré, y lo miré a los ojos. Quería dejar las cosas en claro.

\- Mira, Tom. Te devolveré la cortesía con honestidad – esbocé una rápida sonrisa socarrona, lo que hizo que él frunciera el ceño-. Eres muy interesante a tu manera, pero eres la última persona a la que le confiaría mi vida si tuviera la posibilidad de elegir. Y sé qué es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto, y aunque no lo supiera, te diría que no de todas formas porque sé quien eres, cuál es tu objetivo a largo plazo y no me interesa formar parte de eso. Lo que sí me interesa es devolverle a Voldemort el maldito diario, volver a mi vida con todos sus problemas pequeños y mundanos, y hacerme escritor.

Lentamente el rostro de Tom se transformó en una expresión de sorna. Me miró como si fuese un niño pequeño y estúpido, y me habló de la misma forma:

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Harry? – me dijo suavemente, y en contraste con el silencio de la habitación fue como si el aire fuera atravesado por cuchillos-. Esto no se termina cuando le entregues el diario a Voldemort. Ya estás subido al tren. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es disfrutar el viaje.

* * *

_**XVII** _

Umbridge no me deja respirar. Hay quienes rumorean que está preparando un ala del castillo para juntar a aquellas personas  _problemáticas_  para separarlos del resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Quiere disfrazar todo como una "terapia" para "las pobres víctimas de las mentiras de Dumbledore". Estoy seguro que mi nombre está al tope de la lista.

Decidí aceptar la oferta de Tom. No siento que le he cedido terreno. Fue una pequeña concesión que hice para evitar tener algo más en mi mente, ya que un Tom contento es un Tom que no está planeando nada más grave. Y si algo positivo tiene todo esto, además de lo que estoy aprendiendo, es que está tan ocupado con sus lecciones que se olvida que estoy allí. Es refrescante, aunque me resulta extraño verlo tan entusiasmado con algo. Si no fuese un genocida megalomaníaco, estoy seguro que hubiese sido un excelente profesor.

* * *

_**XVIII** _

( _Pegados sobre la hoja hay una serie de títulos de artículos publicados en El Profeta, fechas desconocidas_ )

* * *

"Alumno de Hogwarts, soldado de Dumbledore: 'Hay evidencias de que el director preparó a uno de sus estudiantes para el combate' declara Fudge."

* * *

"Escándalo Potter: El ministerio difunde parte de la correspondencia que habrían mantenido el director y el alumno de quinto año; padres implicados."

* * *

"Evidencia de rituales ilegales practicados en Hogwarts; 'A Harry Potter lo querían convertir en un arma', declara el asistente del ministro".

* * *

"…  _por supuesto. Y era la fachada perfecta._

_Nadie hubiese sospechado que James Potter,_

_uno de los mejores aurores del departamento_

_estuviese implicado en algo así', comenta_

_Sid Williams, director del departamento de_

_Asuntos Internos. 'Me horroriza pensar lo que_

_deben haberle hecho al chico. Los informes_

_dejaban muy en claro el tipo de rituales que_

_se habían llevado a cabo, y te digo que me_

_resulta sorprendente que el chico siga vivo. Lo_

_que le hicieron es poco menos que tortura.'_

_Cuando se le pregunta acerca de la situación_

_de Harry Potter en la actualidad, responde:_

' _se están llevando a cabo las acciones necesarias_

_para separar al chico de sus padres. Eso es lo_

_prioritario. Estoy seguro que para esta semana_

_le habrán quitado la custodia, y después se_

_verá si se los procesa por abuso de menores y_

_práctica de magia ilegal.' Con este panorama…"_

* * *

" _Lo que nos queda por preguntarnos es, ¿están seguros nuestros niños en Hogwarts?_

_Dolores Umbridge, actual Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts y principal bastión del poder_

_del ministerio en el colegio, nos asegura: 'Ni bien supimos de los abusos cometidos_

_por el antiguo director, nos pusimos a investigar a fondo el colegio, con la esperanza_

_de encontrar y rescatar a otros niños que estuvieran en la misma situación que_

_Harry. Estamos por llevar adelante un programa de terapia psicológica para ayudar_

_a cualquier estudiante que se haya visto involucrado en la red de mentiras que_

_Albus Dumbledore armó en el colegio.'_

_Es bueno saber que…"_

_(Escrito a mano, al final de la página)_

**MENTIRAS**

**¿ARMA?**

Plantaron evidencia, y  _no me dejan hablar con mis compañeros._ Estoy encerrado en una maldita mazmorra, y juro que si esa puta se me llega a acercar le arranco los ojos  **con los dientes, y no me dejan mandarle cartas a nadie**

_la voy a matar, lavoyamatar_

* * *

tengo que hablar con Sirius

* * *

_**XIX** _

Me han confiscado todo. Mis libros, mi ropa, mis apuntes. Absolutamente todo.

Oficialmente estoy en confinamiento solitario "por mi propia seguridad". La verdad es que no quieren que salga a decir lo que verdaderamente está pasando. Estoy seguro que deben tener amenazados a los profesores también. Me han dejado encerrado en una habitación en las mazmorras, con sólo una cama, una mesa y una silla como único mobiliario. La única compañía que he tenido en la última semana ha sido uno de los elfos que trabajan en las cocinas, que me trae mi comida y limpia la habitación (si, he intentado pedirle ayuda y noticias, pero sé lo endemoniadamente fieles que son, y su actual amo, el director, fue suspendido del cargo poco después de que todo esto comenzara).

No puedo describir la manera en la que me siento; las palabras me fallan. Jamás pensé que podría decir algo así, pero tampoco podría haber pensado que me encontraría en esta situación. Ni siquiera sé si puedo contar esto como "persecución política" en algún futuro, pues no me considero ningún bastión de ninguna revolución. No me dieron tiempo para armar nada.

Estoy seguro que esa rana de Umbridge debe estar relamiéndose hasta las encías de lo bien que le ha salido todo esto. Por suerte, no la he visto desde que me encerraron, y espero no tener que verla hasta que me muera, pues no estoy seguro de poder mantenerme alejado de Azkaban si la llegase a encontrar. No solo tenía que meterse conmigo, sino también con mi familia. Eso es algo que no puedo (y no pienso) perdonar.

[toda la semana he soñado con ver su rostro bañado en una luz verde intensa; jamás podría haber adivinado en qué tipo de hombre me iba a convertir, pero ahora veo que en mis fantasías me encuentro con alguien muy distinto a lo que era antes]

Las velas apenas me dejan ver lo suficiente como para escribir. Si no fuera por este pequeño placer de la pluma rasgando sobre el papel, no sé que sería de mí. Y todo es gracias a una afortunada premonición en el momento adecuado. O quizás a algún reflejo que actuó sin darme yo cuenta. Había decidido guardar al diario de Tom dentro del pequeño colgante que he hechizado para guardar mis cuadernos cuando escuché unos gritos en la sala común. Lo único que atiné fue a meterme el medallón en mi boca, y esconderlo bajo mi lengua (¿será la imitación de alguna maniobra que mis personajes de novelas habrán hecho?), cuando tres magos del ministerio, lacayos de Umbridge, entraron para llevarme.

Me quitaron mi varita y revisaron mis bolsillos, y se llevaron todo lo que no me vistiese. No me dijeron ni una palabra, y tampoco intenté hablarles, por miedo a que se dieran cuenta del dije que escondía bajo mi lengua. Una vez cerrada la puerta y echado el cerrojo, busqué un escondite seguro para mi única pertenencia y liberé toda la bronca que venía acumulando desde que publicaron esos malditos artículos.

Por suerte no he estado solo. Además del diario de Tom, también logré guardar una navaja que mi padre me había regalado para mi doceavo cumpleaños y el espejo que Sirius me había dado en las vacaciones. Tom me ha entretenido desde que me encerraron, y mi padrino ha sido mi contacto con el mundo exterior. No puedo quedarme hablándole por mucho tiempo, pues él está ocupado con sus problemas, pero es una brisa de aire fresco en este lugar que huele a moho y a aire viciado.

"A James lo suspendieron y ambos están con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día," me dijo el lunes. "Venían interceptando tus cartas desde hacía un tiempo ya, por eso dejaste de recibir correo poco después de que comenzaran con la farsa esta. No te puedo decir como están, porque estoy tratando de mantener la distancia para aprovechar los rumores de que tu padre y yo estamos peleados. Si piensan que seguimos igual de amigos, me van a hacer muy difícil ganar tu custodia".

Me dijo que estaba tratando de aprovechar su influencia en el ministerio para que le diesen la custodia temporal, que si el ministerio se quedaba conmigo, probablemente mis padres jamás volverían a tener la patria potestad. Que se perdería todo en la burocracia.

No tengo ni la más mínima duda de que mi padrino va a lograr salirse con la suya. No es para nada un hombre ignorante a nivel político, y su apellido pisa fuerte. Un montón de burócratas en la cuerda floja no son nada. Pero quiero que todo este circo termine pronto, y no tanto por mí es que lo digo, si no por mis padres. Estamos acostumbrados a separarnos por meses, pero algo así, tan forzoso y nacido de la mentira, como una maniobra de un hombre lo suficientemente estúpido como para iniciar un circo político por nada para salvar una carrera que se le regaló por ser el menor de dos males; esto, esto es algo inaudito para ellos. Y mi madre debe estar sufriéndolo más que nadie, pues sé que en sus ojos sigo siendo el mismo bebé que ella dio a luz. No puedo evitar que me tiemblen las manos cada vez que pienso en esto. El rostro preocupado de mis padres, de mi hermana. La injusticia, la impotencia de tener que sentarse con las manos cruzadas en una mazmorra en la parte más desierta del castillo, como un mero peón descartado cuando es conveniente.

Esto me indigna, y me duele. Soy el único heredero de una familia con más tradición que todas las de aquellos que me perjuran hoy juntas, un mago de talento en lo que en mis talentos conciernen, y sé, sé en el fondo de mi corazón que puedo levantar un dedo y ocuparme de todo esto. Pero hay consecuencias para mi familia, para mis amigos; y aunque no hay nada que me gustaría más que abandonarme a mi furia y desentenderme de todo lo que tratan de imputarme, sé que tengo que hilar fino para poder reírme al final de la obra. "No seas imprudente," me dijo Tom. "Aprovecha lo que tienes y lo que a ellos les falta".

Sé que lo primero que haré en cuanto salga de aquí será vengarme. No haré nada drástico. Pero me aseguraré que tanto Fudge como Umbridge tengan bien en claro cuál es el precio por salirse con la suya. Si hay algo que el debacle de Sirius con su padre me ha enseñado, es que la justicia es ciega en la medida que haya alguien que dirija su mano. Ella se desentiende por completo de todo lo que hace, y hace sin mirar a quién, pero en su momento Sirius tomó su mano e hizo caer la espada sobre su padre. De la misma forma tengo pensado hacer yo con toda esta manga de ladrones y perros de la calle.

Por ahora me preocuparé con posicionarme bien detrás de su brazo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

Hay una pequeña pérdida en uno de los rincones de la habitación. En las juntas que forman una de las esquinas, justo debajo de la pérdida, florece un pequeño río de moho y hongos. Todo aquí huele a húmedo, y hace un frío tremendo. Odio con pasión el frío. Por eso me puse a maldecir en voz alta por la mañana, concentrándome en todo mi fastidio mientras miraba el pequeño rincón del que caían las gotas. Vi como la habitación se llenaba de una niebla espesa, y sentí mi piel arder por un momento.

Y no caía más agua por la esquina, y el moho se había secado hasta marchitarse. Los copos chamuscados me sirven de carboncillo improvisado para dejarle mensajes obscenos a Umbridge en las paredes. Ya no tengo más frío.

* * *

Muchas cosas me han dado vuelta por la cabeza estos días, pero quizás la más patética y la que más vergüenza me provoca es mi preocupación por lo que me estoy perdiendo a nivel escolar. Sí, de todas las cosas sobre las que podría meditar esta es la más estúpida (pues tiene remedio), pero extrañamente la más inocente. Y con todo lo que se me viene a la mente, lo que más necesito es distraerme con lo inconsecuente de vez en cuando.

Pero tampoco me preocupa tanto. Tom sigue enseñándome, aunque ahora siento que estoy haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por aprender. Ahora, ambos sabemos, tengo un motivo. Algo que alimenta mi deseo por practicar lo que él me enseña. Y, supongo que cuando todo esto lo vea como cosa del pasado, esto va a alarmarme hasta más no poder, pero ahora no puedo encontrar en mí el más mínimo rechazo. No puedo ni fingirlo siquiera.

Es que hay una naturalidad en la manera en la que mi magia reacciona ante los maleficios, como si esto lo hubiera hecho desde la cuna. A veces pienso que es la propia magia de Tom la que me da tal sensación, y que son los recuerdos de sus propias experiencias lo que siento como mío, pero cuando repito el movimiento con mis manos, sentado en mi celda, y conjuro el recuerdo, no puedo evitar pensar que es mi magia hablando por sí misma.

Y lo más extraño de todo es que jamás he practicado realmente aquellos hechizos, al menos si la palabra de Tom es de confianza (imagínense). Todo lo que veo en aquél diario es en parte producto de mi magia respondiendo a la suya, usando mi cabeza como soporte y su consciencia como director. Es extraño pues aquella habitación, escena del crimen que más presente tengo en mi vida, es real y no lo es al mismo tiempo. Tom está y no está dentro de mi mente cuando hablamos, y todo aquello es casi como una posesión (pero no lo es, en realidad).

Por eso puedo sujetar mi varita cuando en la realidad debe estar en algún lugar encerrada junto al resto de mis cosas, y hacer hechizos que de otra manera no podría hacer.

\- ¿No es como hacer magia sin varita? – le pregunté a Tom en cuanto me explicó los pequeños detalles que hacían al funcionamiento del diario, y que me permitirían seguir con aquella bizarra educación.

\- Es parecido, sí – me respondió con una sonrisa torcida-. Lo que haces es acostumbrar a tu cuerpo al patrón necesario que debe seguir tu magia para lograr el hechizo, y tu mente recrea el resultado para que te acostumbres conscientemente a lo que debes esperar. Si quisieras hacer magia sin varita, deberías adaptar ese patrón para que se forme en ambiente en vez de usar la varita como conductor.

\- Básicamente estar consciente que esto – miré el palillo de madera que había creído mi verdadera varita hasta ese momento- no es más que una ilusión. Y que lo que quiero hacer – miré a mi alrededor, prestando atención a los vaivenes de nuestras auras en el ambiente-, es lo que puedo ver.

Y desde entonces habíamos experimentado. Lo que quería lograr era poder hacer magia sin varita. Lo que quería probar era el uso de mis habilidades para hacerlo más fácil. En algún punto de su historia Tom estaba seguro que había logrado un cierto nivel de maestría con los hechizos sin varita, aunque al momento de la creación del diario él apenas podía usar más que algunos encantamientos básicos. No se me ocurriría jamás subestimarle.

Eso me ha dado algo en lo que enfocarme hasta ahora. Es un pequeño proyecto, útil para mantener a mi mente ocupada las largas horas que paso aquí encerrado. Cuando no hay nada más que especular, me pierdo en los patrones que practicamos, memorizando y recreando cada efecto y cada sensación hasta sentir el fluir de mi magia cumpliendo mis deseos.

Ayer tuve mi primer éxito.

\- ¿Puedes verlo? – me preguntó Tom, atento a mi rostro. Jamás lo había visto tan ensimismado y entusiasmado con algo; era como si hubiese perdido toda la malicia que normalmente le acompañaba, y en cambio se hubiese abandonado a un impulso más humano. Por primera vez podía notar lo joven que era, o al menos la poca experiencia de vida que había impreso en aquellas páginas.

\- Sí – me sería imposible describirle exactamente qué era lo que Sensaba, pues el lenguaje de los sentidos a veces es difícil de comunicar en palabras. Pero estaba seguro de cada sensación, de cada dato minúsculo que me llegaba, y para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien, le pedí que repitiera el hechizo una vez más.

Era un simple encantamiento de levitación. Nada más ni nada menos que lo primero que había aprendido con Filius Flitwick en mi primer año, pero ahora le estaba prestando atención a todo lo que había pasado de alto en mi ignorancia. En aquél momento había reprimido mi habilidad hasta poder ver solo sombras de lo que podía ver ahora, y no me dejaba de sorprender lo mucho que se había potenciado mi don desde que había empezado a usarlo conscientemente.

Cuando el hechizo estuvo completo, noté con satisfacción que me había podido adelantar a cada movimiento de su magia. Ya estaba listo para poder probarlo.

\- Ya sé como lo haces – le dije a Tom con una enorme sonrisa. Mi voz me pareció algo ronca por la emoción.

Tom me devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tan honesta que me dejó helado, y me echó del diario. Sabía que aquello significaba que estaba tan ansioso por esto como yo, y que era mi turno de probarlo en la realidad.

\- Bien, a todo o nada.  _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

No era realmente necesario que recitase el nombre del encantamiento en voz alta, pero a manera supersticiosa decidí hacerlo. Mejor era empezar por lo fácil. Y quizás, de esa forma, me resultaría más sencillo. Me tomó cinco intentos hasta poder lograr que la roída silla de madera frente a mí se moviera, pero en cuanto lo hizo, no pude reprimir el grito de emoción y el puñetazo al aire.

Aquello me daba ideas peligrosas, muy arriesgadas. El siguiente hechizo que me empeciné en aprender fue  _Alohamora._ El encantamiento más básico para abrir una cerradura, y aquél que mis captores habían usado en la puerta de mi celda, en un intento por burlarse de mí y de mi fabricada desgracia. Aquél intento de humor barato les saldría caro al final. De eso me iba a asegurar.

\- Es una idea fantástica – me dijo Tom en cuanto regresé al diario, sus ojos brillando de manera extraña-. Con eso podrías salir y robarle la varita a alguien, y con todo el mundo pensando que estás encerrado en esa habitación, puedes ocuparte de Umbridge. Te daría la coartada perfecta.

Aquél inusitado entusiasmo me ponía los pelos de punta. Había fantaseado con matar a la vieja, sí, pero ahora que me veía enfrentado a una posibilidad tan material, tan tangible, me sentía inseguro. Había una parte de mí que se sentía seducida por la idea, pero el acto en sí se me hacía excesivo, innecesario. Quería vengarme de ella, sí, quería hacerla sufrir. Pero quitarle la vida me parecía repulsivo, barbárico incluso.

\- Asústala un poco, al menos – Tom dijo, al notar mi expresión. Su voz sonó decepcionada, y por dentro suspiré con alivio-. Tortúrala, y hazle creer que fue alguien más. Te podría enseñar a hacer un glamour bastante convincente para que se parezca al Ministro que tanto adora.

Tom notó lo poco que me gustaban sus ideas, y en lo que fue apenas un segundo, se puso delante de mí.

\- Harry – me dijo seriamente-. Esta merced artificial que pretendes tener con tus enemigos me está cansando – sus ojos habían vuelto a tomar aquél tinte escarlata que los invadía cuando se enfadaba-. Sé que por algún deber que consideras tener con tus amigos y familiares tienes que adoptar esa actitud de santo sin pecados, especialmente conmigo, pero tú no eres realmente así.

Quise abrir mi boca para interrumpirlo, pero no me dejó.

\- Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé – dijo en un tono más fuerte-. ¿Entonces por qué sigues poniendo ese acto? Me estas mintiendo, Harry, y si hay algo que detesto más que a nada es a los mentirosos.

\- Lo que pienso y lo que quiero hacer son dos cosas distintas – le dije, consciente a lo que se estaba refiriendo-. Que en algún momento me haya imaginado matándola porque me sentía lo suficientemente furioso como para hacerlo no significa nada, Tom. Hay una línea muy gruesa que separa la fantasía de la realidad.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó, sus ojos llenos de una compasión parecida a la que sienten los padres por el hijo que hace lo que no sabe que no debe hacer-. Lo pude sentir. Lo puedo ver en tus pensamientos. Has estado jugando con la idea toda la semana. ¿Eso es fantasía? – sacudió la cabeza en un gesto suave, de una cualidad casi felina-. No, eso es determinación. Estás preparado para hacerlo, Harry. Sé que la quieres matar. Lo que no quieres es tener que tratar de justificarlo. Te da miedo pensar que tus excusas no resulten lo suficientemente buenas.

\- Habla todo lo que quieras, Tom, no pienso escucharte – escupí, cansado de sus monólogos casi filosóficos.

Ví por el rabillo de mi ojo el instante en el que su aura se agitó levemente. Se mordió los labios apenas, y sus ojos brillaron brevemente con un fulgor que realmente no les era raro. Detrás de mí, una voz conocida me puso los pelos en punta y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, la adrenalina disparándose en mis venas con una impetuosidad sin precedentes.

\- Ah, señor Potter, qué grato es verle – la voz dulcificada y el tono paternalista me encendieron los nervios, y sentía como si cada nota fuese una aguja perforando mi piel-. Espero que haya estado disfrutando su estadía aquí.

Me di cuenta entonces que ya no estaba en la sala de estar de la mansión Riddle. A mí alrededor estaba la misma habitación que me había encerrado por una semana, con la misma silla, cama y mesa. Los mensajes en la pared parecían burlarse de mí.

Por un momento hubiese preferido ver a Tom ahí en lugar de aquella mujer.

\- Realmente lamento todo este asunto – continuó Umbridge, sin prestarle atención a mi rostro bañado en sudor ni en la forma en la que mis puños se habían cerrado alrededor de las sábanas blancas que cubrían la cama-. Pero es que era necesario para asegurar la estabilidad del ministerio – los nudillos de mis manos estaban blancos, y mis puños temblaban-. No podíamos permitir que Dumbledore siguiera con su campaña de difamación, y mucho menos que siguiera extendiendo su influencia a través de la escuela.

Hice un último intento por mantener la calma.

\- Sepa que el ministro está muy agradecido por los servicios prestados, señor Potter, y por eso decidimos ofrecerle la posibilidad de entregarle su custodia al mismísimo ministro Fudge. Verá, con todo lo que hemos hecho para asegurarnos que el ministerio no caiga en manos de un terrorista como Dumbledore, no podemos retractarnos así de la nada para devolverle a James y Lily Potter la custodia. Quedaría muy mal en los medios, como estoy segura que usted comprenderá…

No llegó a terminar la frase que ya me había tirado encima de ella. No me importaba nada. La golpeé con todo lo que tenía, aullando con mi indignación. De mi se había adueñado la furia de aquél que es condenado por un crimen que no cometió. Tomé salvajemente de mi magia, y arranqué parte de la suya en mi descuido, y escuché sus gritos redoblarse. Su voz sonaba desesperada, pues sabía que iba a morir. Sus manos buscaban frenéticamente la varita a su alrededor cuando no estaba tratando de protegerse de un golpe mío, pero de alguna manera sabía que esta se había roto cuando me había tirado encima de ella.

Con mi mano cubierta en su magia y la mía, abrí mis palmas y arrastré mis uñas por su rostro. No llegaba a tocar su piel, pero aún así se iba abriendo en gajos. Vi con perversa fascinación, a través de una espesa niebla de magia y polvo, como su rostro se iba cubriendo de una sustancia negra. En un momento me di cuenta que era su misma piel, ennegrecida por algún fuego invisible.

Sus gritos agonizantes se mezclaban en mis oídos con el chasquido que producía la energía alrededor de mis manos cuando atacaba su cuerpo. A mi nariz llegaba el olor a putrefacción y la esencia de un alma que se estaba apagando, y me sentía horrorizado a la vez que energizado. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había dejado de gritar y su pecho (desfigurado y destrozado como estaba) ya no se movía.

Sentí el peso de lo que había hecho caer como una piedra en mi estómago, y me dejé caer hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al cuerpo. Al cadáver.

Un millón de pensamientos se me vinieron a la mente. El que recuerdo que fue particularmente intenso es  _yo no quería esto_. Todos los demás parecían converger en esas simples cuatro palabras. Pero ya había pasado, y había perdido el control, y todavía no me podía explicar por qué si justo acababa de decirle a Tom que yo era más que un animal asesino que se abandonaba a la fantasía porque no distinguía de la realidad.

Y entonces escuché una risa. Una risa fría, aguda, que me puso los pelos de la nuca en punta.

Tom entró por la puerta, luciendo una sonrisa pavorosa. La mirada en sus ojos me heló la sangre. Pasó por encima del cadáver, sin dedicarle una simple mirada, y se paró frente a mí.

\- Dime, Harry, ¿te bastó esto para saber de lo que eres capaz?

Temblando, logré levantarme. Frente a mis ojos, la celda se disolvió en la habitación de la mansión Riddle. El cadáver de Umbridge estaba sentado junto a los de la familia de Tom.

\- Sácalo de allí – le dije con la voz ahogada, apuntando al cuerpo destrozado-. ¡Sácalo!

Tom me dirigió una mirada divertida, y se sentó en su sillón.

\- Se ganó su lugar la pequeña rata – dijo, apoyando su barbilla en una mano-. Además el rosa va bien con el rojo oscuro de la señora Riddle.

\- No me compares contigo – mascullé. Ya había perdido el control una vez, y no me quedaba duda de que podía hacerlo de nuevo-. Yo no maté a nadie.

Tom no me contestó. Tan solo se rió, con aquella risa fría y aguda que me parecía extraña en él. Aquello fue suficiente para encender nuevamente una fría furia en mí. Extendí mi mano y busqué su magia. Él se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que iba a hacer, y con un rugido se echó sobre mí.

\- ¡Hazlo – me dijo, su rostro apenas centímetros encima del mío-, hazlo y te juro que te sacaré hasta la última gota de vida!

Pensé hacerlo de todas formas por un momento, pero de reojo noté la figura destruida de Umbridge y la furia que me invadía desapareció. Mi mano, todavía extendida hacia el cielo, se relajó apenas, y sentí los labios de Tom descender sobre los míos.

Un beso suyo es furia. Es control, dominación, y el chispazo eléctrico de nuestra magia luchando la una con la otra. No hay nada sexual, nada romántico. Es como él, despojado completamente de todo lo que le da sentido, un acto desnudo reducido a lo básico. A lo primitivo. Tom sabe a la naturaleza salvaje y a la humanidad que no se impone límites.

Logré golpearlo torpemente en un riñón, y juntos rodamos hasta que yo quedé encima.

\- No – dije entre dientes, mientras tomaba su rostro con mis manos, clavándole las uñas-. Ni por un momento pienses…

No esperé a terminar la frase, y bajé mi cabeza de un golpe, queriéndole mostrar a qué sabía yo. Sus manos me tomaron las muñecas con fuerza, y sentí sus intentos por volver a dominar aquél beso que no era. Imagino ahora que a falta de resultados se decidió a recurrir a los trucos clásicos, porque no pasó mucho hasta que sentí un líquido caliente en mi boca y el delator sabor metálico de la sangre, y supe que me había mordido.

\- ¡Hijo de…!

Me levanté de un golpe, llevándome una mano a la boca. El dolor me distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar los movimientos de su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí mi espalda golpear contra el mullido relleno del respaldo del sillón de Tom. Su figura se me hacía borrosa, casi etérea en la luz de la hoguera. En un instante, estaba de vuelta frente a mí, su rostro cerca del mío dejándome apreciar la expresión hambrienta que distorsionaba sus facciones.

\- Al contrario, Harry –murmuró-,  _sí_ que lo pienso, y por más de un momento.

Se acercó, y por un instante pensé que iba a volver a besarme. Pero su rostro bajó apenas, y sentí su lengua húmeda lamer las gotas de sangre que habían caído sobre mi cuello.

Lo próximo que supe es que estaba de vuelta en mi celda, y que las sábanas blancas que sujetaba estaban manchadas de sangre. Llevé una mano a mi boca, y sentí la sangre seca resquebrajarse y hacerse polvo ante mi toque.

* * *

Fue extraña la manera en la que todo se resolvió al final. No hacen dos horas desde que uno de los aurores que trabajaba con mi padre en el departamento se apareció en la puerta de mi celda con un traslador y una gran sonrisa y me dijo "Black lo consiguió". Y no han pasado ni siquiera tres desde que me encontrase sentado sobre esa maldita cama de sábanas blancas, manchadas con sangre.

Estoy en Grimmauld Place ahora, ocupando la habitación que le solía pertenecer a Sirius de joven. El lugar ha perdido aquel ambiente oscuro y opresivo que tenía cuando Orión vivía aquí, y por lo que he visto de la casa hasta ahora, me parece que mi padrino la ha remodelado completamente. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Uno de los elfos me recibió en el hall del primer piso, y me dijo que Sirius todavía está en el ministerio, terminando de arreglar los papeles. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, pero en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es dormirme sabiendo que estoy bien lejos de esa maníaca de voz dulce, y especialmente lejos de aquella celda del horror.

Es extraño saber que todo eso no pasó realmente allí, y que técnicamente llevar conmigo el diario de Tom es llevar conmigo el imaginario cadáver de aquella marioneta con forma de Umbridge, pero todo lo que sucedió me parece la culminación de una semana de encierro forzoso y la locura que eso conlleva. Todo lo que hice, lo que pensé, lo que imaginé es parte de la mística que generó aquél lugar en mí, o al menos eso quiero creer. Ahora que estoy aquí, respirando aire fresco y con el conocimiento de que me puedo mover con libertad, de que puedo  _salir_ , no hay nada en mí que sienta algo más fuerte que el deseo de dejar todo atrás, de pensar en todo como un mal sueño. Desde aquél falso asesinato, a mis charlas con Tom, hasta ese beso ficticio. Quiero olvidarlo, si me es posible, y concentrarme en volver con mis padres.

* * *

[he estado la última media hora con la voz de Tom en mi cabeza repitiéndome "esto no se termina"]

* * *

_**XX** _

Receso de invierno. Al parecer, mi reloj internó erró por tres días el tiempo que pasé en aquella celda, y fueron diez días los que permanecí encerrado. Obviamente un número mayor de la semana que yo estimé en un principio. Haría algún comentario acerca del tiempo que se hace infinito cuando uno es un prisionero, pero estoy de muy buen humor como para volver a lo mismo. Lo pude ver a Sirius por la mañana. Al parecer había vuelto del ministerio bien entrada la noche, y al verme durmiendo no me quiso molestar.

No podría explicar la felicidad que me invadió al verlo allí, tan familiar y tan confortante, luego de una eternidad sin contacto humano (Tom es un monstruo, y breves comunicaciones por espejos no cuentan). Lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía, hambriento como estaba, y aprovechamos a desayunar mientras nos poníamos al día.

\- Tuve algunos problemas al principio – me dijo, entre sorbos de té-, sobre todo porque al parecer Malfoy había peticionado por tu custodia antes, pero en cuanto se enteró que yo me había ofrecido, se echó para atrás.

\- ¿Malfoy? – pausé por un momento mi ataque sobre los pastelillos caseros que nos habían traído los elfos.

\- Lucius Malfoy, sí – respondió con una sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros-. No me extraña. Fudge será su marioneta a nivel político, pero Malfoy no iba a dejar que los dejase a los Potter sin heredero.

\- Orgullo sangre pura y todo eso, me imagino, pero aún así no lo entiendo.

\- Es que no pasa por eso, en realidad –se sirvió otra taza-. Tu padre y muchos de sus aliados políticos llevan la ventaja en el ministerio actualmente. Que tú fueses a parar a manos de Malfoy les permitiría hacer ciertos tipos de maniobra a los que no se arriesgarían de otra forma.

\- ¿Porque pasaría a ser una especie de rehén, entonces?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Sentí mis cejas alzarse, y ladeé la cabeza suavemente.

\- Ahora esperan que eso lo hagas tú, ¿verdad?

Me sonrió como a un niño a quien atrapan en el medio de una travesura, y el gesto le sacó años de encima.

\- Se supone que eso es lo que debería hacer – puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, y se apoyó completamente contra el respaldo de su asiento, luciendo para todo el mundo como si fuese el hombre más relajado del planeta. Y probablemente lo era, considerando que en la actualidad parecía ser el que estaba mejor parado-. Pero realmente no esperan mucho de mí, y no los pienso defraudar. No podré comenzar los trámites de transferencia de custodia hasta que no levanten la investigación a tus padres, pero en cuanto solucionemos ese problema volverás a ser un Potter oficialmente.

\- ¿Oficialmente?

\- Bueno, por ahora legalmente eres Harry Black.

\- ¿Harry James Black? – dejé escapar una carcajada, a la que mi padrino se unió-. Me hace sonar como un agente secreto… o un asesino.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Que no suena mal! – exclamó, haciendo uno de los pucheros que lo caracterizaban-. Mejor que ser un alfarero…

\- Me describe bastante bien, muchas gracias – hice un floritura con la mano, que lo puso a reír de vuelta-. Soy un hombre de oficio, después de todo.

\- ¿Hombre?

\- En trámite.

Ambos nos reímos, y terminamos nuestro desayuno en silencio. Había algo que me moría por preguntarle, pero temía que la respuesta fuese lo que yo esperaba.

\- Sirius, ¿cómo están mis padres?

Giró su rostro para verme, y me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

\- Felices, ahora que ya no estás más en las manos del ministerio. Quieren verte, pero el ministro ha decretado una orden de arresto domiciliario. No pueden salir de la casa.

Bajé el rostro, frustrado al ver que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Quería que todo este circo terminase ya.

\- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Umbridge? ¿O alguien que dependiera de ella? – al ver que no entendía, agregó en un tono más relajado:- Quiero decir, si te hicieron algo físicamente.

\- No – sabía a lo que se refería. La sangre en las sábanas-. No vino nadie a verme, salvo un elfo que me trajo la comida.

\- Kingsley encontró sangre en la cama – me dijo, su expresión seria y controlada. Había algo que me decía que por dentro sentía de todo menos calma y control-. Nadie quiso forzarte a hacer algo que tú no querías, ¿verdad? Puedes decirme, Harry.

Volví a negar, esta vez con la cabeza, muy consciente de que si se miraba a todo al embrollo de cierta forma, había pasado todo lo contrario. Había sido forzado a hacer algo que no quería, pero aquello era muy distinto a lo que Sirius implicaba.

\- Me lastimé con la navaja cuando quise usarla como serrucho para cortar una de las patas de la silla – inventé, rápidamente-. Pensé en usarla como palanca para ver si podía abrir la puerta – la mirada desconfiada de Sirius me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber-. ¡En serio! No fue nada. Me curé ayer cuando llegué aquí.

Aún sin convencer, Sirius suspiró y dejó pasar el tema.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿estaban todas tus cosas? ¿No faltaba nada?

\- Todas las cosas en perfecto orden, excepto por algunos bocetos para el cuento ese que publiqué. Seguramente los habrá usado como prueba de algún crimen horrible que inventó para culparme.

Si bien me molesta la idea de que Umbridge se paseó por mis cosas como dueña por su casa, había pensado tirar los borradores de todas formas en algún momento.

\- Ah si, - me dijo, divertido-. Ese cuento tuyo… luego de que le sacaran la custodia a tus padres publicaron varios artículos en El Profeta acerca de los supuestos – hizo la mímica de las comillas con sus manos- "mensajes ocultos" que aparecían allí.

\- Realmente creen que me lavaron el cerebro, ¿verdad?

\- La gente es increíblemente crédula.

* * *

_**XXI** _

Apenas he tenido un respiro desde que vine a Grimmauld Place. Sirius va y viene de la misma forma que en el verano, y no tardamos en caer en la misma rutina. Pero ahora soy yo el que no tiene tiempo para nada, pues he estado poniéndome al día con mis clases, y practicando lo que necesito para los exámenes que me van a tomar al regreso del receso.

Y no es que sea alguien a quien el estudio le cuesta, pero peco de perfeccionista. Y siempre me parece que  _no es suficiente_ , y que me van a tomar aquello que descuido en el repaso por algún motivo aleatorio. Así que paso más tiempo de lo que es saludable preparándome, aunque esta vez debo decir que no solo es por mi preocupación de mis asuntos académicos. Esto tambien me está sirviendo para distanciarme, y poner una especie de barra imaginaria que divide aquellos diez días con estas pequeñas vacaciones.

Hoy me despejé un poco, pues es Navidad, y el festejo del solsticio de invierno. Sirius, viniendo de una familia tradicionalista, siente una especie de obligación de festejar el solsticio, por lo que hemos estado haciendo los preparativos para ambos. Recuerdo haber participado de un festival en esta época del año organizado por magos de origen celta cuando era muy niño, pero aquél fue el único contacto que he tenido hasta la fecha con la religión pagana. Venir de una familia predominantemente atea no le añade mucha emoción a las fiestas de fin de año, aunque mis padres celebran la Navidad solo por mí.

Se me hace difícil pensar que no los voy a ver este año. Antes de que empezara Hogwarts, solíamos hacer una gran cena, e invitábamos a mis abuelos tanto maternos como paternos, y a todos los familiares lejanos que formaran parte del árbol de los Potter (tengo también una tía por parte de mi madre, pero es una muggle resentida que la odia). Con el pasar del tiempo Sophie eligió pasar las fiestas con su padre, y mis abuelos fueron muriendo, y por una razón u otra fuimos perdiendo el contacto con el resto de la familia. Y hoy, como la cumbre de aquella tradición que va desgastándose, vamos a festejarla separados.

Me entristece, y en este momento no hay nada más que desee que estar junto a ellos, pero sé que al menos estoy fuera de ese antro, y acompañado por Sirius. Y estoy consciente que él está entusiasmado y ansioso por esta fecha, y no quiero arruinarle nada. Ha estado un poco nervioso toda la tarde, lo cual también me preocupa un poco. Pero me parece que en el festejo tradicional hacen una ofrenda a medianoche, y debe ser eso (y que es la primera vez que lo hace como jefe de familia) lo que lo debe tener tan estresado.

* * *

_**XXII** _

( _N.A. Este fragmento fue escrito con una letra distinta, y por el estilo del trazo y de la narrativa, es de asumir que fue escrito con una pluma a vuelapluma._ )

Merlín, qué lío… ¿por donde empiezo? No sé si mandarlo a la mierda por Black o por no decirme nada. Y lo peor de todo es que no entiendo bien qué quiso hacer con todo esto. Tendría que haber escuchado a Malfoy cuando habló en el funeral… al final tenía razón. ¡Ah, qué frío! En fin. Concéntrate, Potter. Trajiste tus cosas aquí para poder despejarte un poco. Vamos a anotar lo que pasó. A ordenar las ideas.

Bien.

Sirius me dio a probar lo que me pareció en su momento vodka con limón, pero que resultó ser alguna poción rara que me dejó inconsciente cuatro horas seguidas. Cuando me despierto, ¡oh sorpresa! Me sentía como en una de esas películas muggles en blanco y negro, en la que la protagonista es secuestrada y termina atada en medio de un círculo raro con runas escritas en sangre sobre su cuerpo… En fin, me despierto y me encuentro en el medio de un círculo, y a mi padrino arrodillado en el suelo, a dos metros. Las runas y los símbolos que había puesto alrededor de mí me dieron la pauta al instante de lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que hizo. Me parece que pudo completar el ritual, porque las lineas de poder ya estaban quemadas y había un olor raro en el aire… si, definitivamente completo. Me paré al instante, sabiendo que había llevado a cabo un ritual de adopción de sangre. No me acuerdo bien qué le dije, pero le grité la vida. No podía pensar… no sabía qué pensar. Todavía no puedo digerir la cuestión. Y me fui, agarré lo primero que ví y me las tomé, corrí hasta donde me llevaran los pies. Me tomé el autobús noctámbulo para estar doblemente seguro que estaba lejos de él, y así acabé aquí, en un callejón enfrente de una librería de libros usados en Diagon Alley. Creo que allí fue donde compré el diario de Tom.

No sé qué me enferma más de todo esto… me enferma que no me haya dicho nada, que lo hizo todo a mis espaldas, me enferma que el tipo va nomás y hace esto justo cuando recién salgo de estar encerrado contra mi voluntad diez días por una idiota. Y no soy idiota, sé lo que este tipo de ritual implica, y si bien a mi padrino lo quiero muchísimo, no pienso hacerme cargo de la familia Black cuando él ya no esté. No quiero saber nada con ellos, porque no soy de esa familia. Punto. Ya tengo la mía propia por la que preocuparme.

Me podría haber dicho, por lo menos. Si me hubiera explicado la situación, no digo que hubiera dicho que sí al voleo, pero al menos me lo hubiera puesto a pensar. Porque después va y me pregunta si Umbridge me hizo algo y resulta que él también me mete en cosas de las que no quiero saber nada.

No sé, la verdad es que no quiero pensar muc

( _N.A. Allí termina el fragmento. En la siguiente página se retoma la escritura con la letra de Harry)._

Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Mi padrino había estado actuando extraño toda la semana, pero había estado demasiado ocupado con mis estudios para darme cuenta. Sé que, en resumen, la noche anterior mi padrino me dejo inconsciente con una poción, y que realizó el ritual de adopción de sangre. Esto significa que legalmente (por derecho de sangre) soy un Black tanto como un Potter, y dada la posición de mi padrino, el heredero no oficial de la familia.

Mi magia ha cambiado, pero el cambio es sutil. Mi varita no me reconoció al principio cuando la tomé apresurado, antes de huir de Grimmauld Place. Pero ya se ha acostumbrado (por suerte). También el aire a mi alrededor huele distinto. No sabía decir a qué exactamente, pues no creo que nadie pueda oler su propio olor y reconocerlo, de tan acostumbrados que estamos a él, pero sé que ha habido un cambio. También lo puedo ver. El color va cambiando, pero ahora es un poco más oscuro. Me siento como un extraño en mi propia piel.

En medio de la confusión de los efectos secundarios del ritual (soy apenas unos centímetros más alto, y mis ojos de un verde más claro) y de lo traicionado que me sentía, le grité algo a Sirius y me escapé de su casa. Me tomé el Autobús Noctámbulo para llegar a Diagon Alley. No sé por qué de todos los lugares pensé en ese, pero necesitaba llegar a algún lugar lejos de mi padrino para despejarme. No me importaba ni el frío ni que las calles estuvieran desiertas, así que me paseé sin cuidados por el vacío paseo de compras, hasta acercarme a un callejón al que solía frecuentar hace unos años. En ese lugar solía aparecerse mi madre cuando me llevaba de compras cuando era niño. Necesitaba algo que me recordara a mis padres.

También, de frente a él, podía ver la tienda en la que había adquirido el diario de Voldemort, pero no iba a dejar que eso me arruinara mi memoria feliz. Llevé una pluma a vuela pluma y el cuaderno para poder sacarme del pecho lo que necesitaba (todavía no me considero lo suficientemente loco como para hablar solo), pero a mitad de mi monólogo sentí unos ruidos a unas calles de distancias, y un cambio en el aire que me hizo acordar a Tom.

Dudé un momento acerca de si era prudente salir al encuentro de lo que fuese que se estuviera acercando, pero algo me impulso a levantarme y buscar el origen de las pisadas. Recuerdo que una brisa me encontró al salir del callejón, y con ella vino el olor ligeramente putrefacto que se me hacía tan familiar. Había algo mustio en aquella esencia, algo que hablaba de años de intrigas y de planes abandonados. Algo picante, poderoso… antiguo y neófito a la vez. Cerré los ojos un momento para ver si me podía concentrar en aquella familiaridad, pero los tuve que abrir enseguida al sentir que las pisadas se detenían junto a mí.

Frente a mí había un hombre alto, mucho más alto que yo. Al poner mis ojos sobre él no pude comprender por qué no lo había visto antes, pero algo me decía que se había ocultado a propósito. Al pararse frente a mí, se había mostrado como quien realmente era, y su presencia se me hacia difícil de aguantar. Era un ataque a cada uno de mis sentidos, y la atmósfera cargada de su magia, viscosa y pesada como ninguna otra, me hizo tirarme hacia atrás.

\- Voldemort – dije, en un susurro.

El hombre sonrió, y la magia a su alrededor se movió suavemente. Era tan oscura que parecía absorber la luz de las lámparas a su alrededor, y tan opresiva, que sentía un leve dolor en el pecho de solo estar frente a él. Tuve que cerrar los ojos un instante para tratar de calmarme. Mi corazón latía a cien por hora.

Volví a abrir apenas los ojos, y noté que su expresión se había tornado pensante. Extendió una mano hacia mí, y sentí que su magia expandirse. Caí sobre mis rodillas. Tom era una cosa, pero este hombre, con todos sus años y su poder, era otra. Me daba miedo pensar en lo que podía hacer con todo aquello, con esa monstruosidad oscura que ahora tapaba todo el callejón y comenzaba a rodearme.

\- ¡Para! – grité, ya jadeando. Jamás había sentido algo así. Por un momento tuve la idea suicida de intentar tocarla, a ver si podía detener su avance.

\- Black intentó ocultarlo, - dijo, casi para sí mismo-, por lo que logré sacar una breve impresión. Pero esto… -sentí que se agachaba junto a mí, y dejé escapar un pequeño quejido ante la intensidad de su aura-,  _esto_ es más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Un  _sensor_ …

Sentí que volvía a levantarse, y con él desapareció todo. La presión que sentía sobre mi pecho, el olor a muerte que atacaba mis sentidos, el zumbido del fino vapor que se movía a mí alrededor… tomé una bocanada de aire, aliviado, y logré ponerme de pie. Las piernas me temblaban.

\- ¿Sirius…? – no pude evitar toser un poco-. Sirius ya ha hablado contigo.

Al verlo, sin la molestia de su magia a su alrededor, noté inmediatamente sus legendarios ojos rojos. Me recordaban la mirada escarlata que a veces invadía el rostro de Tom, pero en ellos había un fulgor y una experiencia que no se encontraban en los de su contraparte más joven.

\- En efecto – me dijo, su rostro provisto de una rigidez a la que no estaba del todo acostumbrado-, Black aceptó unirse a mi grupo de seguidores. Sospecho que será el primero de muchos en las generaciones más jóvenes… al menos en este país.

Me dirigió una mirada que resultó muy familiar, y supe en aquél instante que por todas las diferencias que ambos tenían, aquél seguía siendo una versión más adulta, y más peligrosa, de Tom. Aquello me daba pie para no acobardarme, y esquivar los errores estúpidos que hubiera hecho de otra forma.

\- Tengo algo tuyo – le dije, determinado a ir directo al grano. Mientras menos hablara y más le dijera, menos oportunidades como para que el desgraciado intentase meterme en su círculo de seguidores-. Un libro forrado en cuero con las iniciales T. M. Riddle escritas en la tapa.

Inclinó la cabeza, y arqueó levemente una ceja.

\- Ah, - dijo, cruzándose de brazos-, eso es algo que Black no sabía.

Me sentía tentado de decirle que probablemente lo había escondido muy bien, pero sabía que había usado la Legilimancia en mi padrino, y que aquello sería un insulto a sus habilidades.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es mío?

Busqué en mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas lo más rápido posible, y me apoyé en una de las paredes del callejón, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

\- Hice algunas averiguaciones por aquí y allá. Lo terminé deduciendo de registros del ministerio de la familia Gaunt, algunos rumores que los retratos de mis ancestros me contaron, y por supuesto, lo que el diario me decía – noté un cambio minúsculo en su expresión, y me pregunté si la había cagado-. Me pareció muy curioso cuando me empezó a escribir.

\- Lo que es más curioso – dijo, casi silbando-, es que te haya dejado con vida.

Podría darle mil explicaciones a eso, pero no lo creía prudente. Voldemort necesitaba saber lo mínimo indispensable, y luego recibiría el dichoso diario, y yo podría seguir con mi vida. Y al demonio con lo que Tom dijera. Esto no se termina. ¡Ja! Ya veremos.

\- Entrégale el libro a tu padrino. Él me lo dará a mí – me dijo, dándose vuelta para irse.

\- ¿Qué hay de los encantamientos que hay en él? – le pregunté rápidamente-. No puedo darle el libro a otra persona.

Me miró por un instante, su perfil en sombras recortado contra la calle bañada en luz de luna. Se dio media vuelta para mirarme de frente, y sonrió apenas.

\- Por supuesto – dijo, caminando hacia mí. Sentí el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás-. Tú los puedes ver.

Se detuvo a dos pasos de mí, y extendió su mano. Sentí sus dedos posarse en mi sien por un instante, y sentí como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara por mi espalda. Abrí mis ojos, sin darme cuenta que los había cerrado, y noté que se había ido.

\- Pero se lo podría haber entregado en persona…- dije, queriéndome agarrar de los pelos. A veces me da la sensación de que la vida me quiere complicar las cosas a propósito.

Complicaciones o no, no tardé en volver nuevamente a Grimmauld Place. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi padrino todavía, pero me interesaba tomar el diario, decirle un rápido adiós a Tom y ponérselo en las manos a Sirius para que pudiese continuar con mi vida nuevamente. A todo esto, ya habían pasado las dos de la madrugada, y nuevamente me había perdido las festividades (aunque es cierto que en relación con lo demás esto es más un capricho que algo por lo que quejarse, realmente había querido pasar una Navidad tranquila). Con mi suerte, y como se perfila la cosa, para año nuevo voy a estar atrapado en un búnker luchando contra una masa de Inferi sin control en el Apocalipsis.

Por suerte al menos, todavía Sirius no se ha aparecido por mi habitación. No sabría qué decirle. Ni siquiera puedo esquivar la conversación con la excusa del diario. Me he pasado la última hora y media revolviendo mis cosas, pero no lo encuentro. Me preocuparía un poco más si no fuera por que estoy bastante seguro que lo dejé en aquella maldita celda, escondido detrás del espejo en el baño (sin embargo la perspectiva de bajar allí y ponerme a buscar el lugar exacto donde me encerraron se me hace muy poco apetecible; no puedo evitar ver el rostro deformado de Umbridge sobre la piedra gastada de la celda, y es más que suficiente para darme arcadas).

Sé que al final tendré que hacerlo de todas formas, a menos que se me ocurra alguna alternativa, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. No quiero pensar en Umbridge, ni en Voldemort, ni en Tom, ni en Sirius. Me frustra no tener el diario entre mis manos, pero no tengo las ganas de ponerme a pensar y a especular con un posible futuro sin Tom.

Quiero dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

A veces me pregunto cuándo fue que mi padrino comenzó a tomar decisiones tan inteligentes. Y no lo digo por lo del ritual (que, aunque entiendo los motivos sigo sin poder digerirme el engaño), si no por todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora en general. Me sorprende que sepa exactamente cuándo darme mi espacio, y qué decirme para que no piense lo que no es. Me recuerda a mi madre, en cierto sentido, pero siempre pensé que aquella inteligencia emocional era algo más propio de las mujeres.

Lo que más quería evitar a la mañana era hablarle. Intenté pedirle a los elfos que me trajeran el desayuno a mi habitación, pero él ya se me había adelantado, y se los había prohíbido. Por un momento pensé en esperar hasta media mañana para desayunar, o directamente saltearme la comida, pero sabía que de todas maneras tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hablar. Sin mencionar lo idiota que era hacer esas cosas de mujeres.

Me vestí lo más lento que pude, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle lo decepcionado y traicionado que me sentía. En mi mente no existía justificación alguna que me hiciese sentir menos agraviado, por lo que bajé al comedor con la idea fija que sin importarme lo que me dijera, algo entre él y yo había cambiado.

\- Buenos días – dije, sin mirarlo a los ojos. En retrospectiva, creo que estaba un poco asustado de lo que pudiera decirme. Porque por un lado podría tener una muy buena razón, y por otro, podría resultar al final que sus motivos eran para preocuparme. No sé de dónde me nacía tanta paranoia, pero nunca pude dejar de sentir cierta desconfianza hacia mi padrino. Quizás era el saber que estaba involucrado con algo tan radicalmente opuesto a lo que mis padres me habían enseñado de niño, o que en cierta forma, subconscientemente había reaccionado al parricidio que había cometido. Creo que objetivamente, en cierta forma, no es difícil tachar a mi padrino como un hombre de poca confianza, si consideramos la forma en la que ha llevado su vida en los últimos años. No que esté juzgando sus acciones (sé que debo ser una de las personas que mejor lo conoce), pero es imposible negar los hechos.

Y hoy el hecho era que Sirius me había drogado y había hecho un ritual sin pedirme mi consentimiento primero.

Creo que me respondió el saludo, aunque a diferencia de mí, se pasó todo el rato mirándome fijamente. Comí en silencio, esperando a que él diera la primera palabra. A la media hora dejé mi taza de café a un lado, y pensé en levantarme e irme.

\- Podrías haberme preguntado primero – las palabras me brotaron solas. Mi mirada seguía fija en mis manos-. ¿No te pusiste a pensar que lo que hiciste fue un insulto a mi sangre, a mi familia?

\- Si – me respondió, gravemente-. Pero lo hice para protegerte.

\- Menuda protección que me das, ¡me estas poniendo en el ojo de la tormenta! – lo miré a los ojos-. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora, Sirius? ¿Qué mágicamente el Innombrable me va a dejar en paz, que va a dejar a mi familia en paz? – me levanté de un golpe, y sentí que entraba en la histeria-. ¡En bandeja de plata se lo das! ¡Un sensor con dos plazas en el Wizengamot y más fortuna de la que le interesa tener! ¡Fantástico!

Apoyé una mano sobre la silla. Me temblaban los dedos.

\- No quiero esto, Sirius – dije, sintiendo toda la impotencia y la bronca de los últimos dos años.

\- ¿Y te piensas que yo sí? – me dijo, su propia frustración saliendo al aire. Lo miré con los labios fruncidos, sintiendo por el momento que ambos éramos dos personas que se habían perdido en la corriente. No podíamos hacer más que dejarnos llevar, y esperar que todo saliera para bien-. Dime, Harry, ¿piensas realmente que a mi me interesaba hacerte lo mismo que mi padre hizo conmigo?

Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

\- No tenía otra opción, ¿entiendes? Aún sin todo esto sigues siendo la carnada perfecta, Harry. En su mente, eres el hijo de uno de los aurores más populares del Ministerio, y lo único que tiene para asegurarse de que yo no lo traicione – su voz se quebró a lo último. Sirius no es un hombre de arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero es consciente de que ellas me ponen en peligro, y aquello es suficiente para hacerle sentir como un hombre débil a veces-. Te podría secuestrar en cualquier momento, y Merlín sabe lo poco que le importa lo que te pase a ti… podría despedazarte y arreglarte un millón de veces, y le daría lo mismo.

Sirius se siente culpable, hasta cierto punto. Sabe que parte del peligro que corro ahora es por él. Me gustaría poder contarle de Tom y del celestial embrollo en el que estoy metido, y sacarle la culpa, pues de todo lo que me puede pasar, dudo que mucho sea por sus elecciones. Sin embargo, parte de mí es cruel, y no me deja. La parte compasiva lo piensa, y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que de contarle acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del diario, quien estaría en metiendo en problemas al otro sería yo. Sirius no necesita saber exactamente que el diario de Tom es parte de lo que sea que haya hecho Voldemort para asegurarse la inmortalidad (y sobre esto tengo mis teorías, pero una es más disparatada que la otra). Prefiero que viva con culpa antes de convertirlo en un blanco caminante, de eso estoy seguro.

\- Así no te va a poder hacer nada – siguió-. Ahora hay sangre Black en ti, Harry. No se arriesgaría por nada del mundo a ponerla en peligro.

No soy cabezadura. Tenía una idea de porqué haría el ritual. Entiendo sus razones. Pero eso en sí no me había molestado tanto. Fue el engaño lo que me hizo escaparme.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi confianza, a todo esto? – le dije, y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos-. ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta ahora para que tuviéramos esta conversación?

\- Necesitaba hacerlo en el solsticio o no iba a funcionar y…- bajó la mirada-, y no sabía si ibas a acceder. Entiéndelo, Harry, que esto era algo que tenía que hacer sí o sí, y que…

Levanté una palma, y se detuvo.

\- Tengo quince años, Sirius – mascullé-. No soy idiota. Puedo tomar mis decisiones, y espero que la gente las respete. Más allá del sí o del no, me parece que me merezco poder tener una opinión cuando alguien  _me cambia mi sangre._

Quise decir mucho más, pero en el momento se me acabaron las palabras. Me hubiera gustado que entendiese que despertar y saberse una persona distinta no era algo grato, ni fácil, y que básicamente me habían violentado mi nombre. Que ahora iba a tener que vivir con el peso del _Potter-Black_  en cualquier pergamino oficial, que contra mi voluntad ahora tenía que responder ante y por un montón de extraños que jamás me había interesado conocer, que era un forastero en una tierra desconocida. No es tanto el cambio, si no el hecho de que me tengo que hacer cargo de él cuando jamás lo quise.

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero me apresuré a interrumpirlo.

\- Ya está. No hay nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo – volví a sentarme-. Sólo… hay cosas más importantes ahora.

Su rostro me dejó saber que para él la conversación estaba lejos de terminarse, pero no sentía más ganas de seguir en el tema. Había gritado lo que tenía que gritar, y quería contarle de mi encuentro con Voldemort.

\- Mira, lo seguimos más tarde – añadí. Asintió, su ceja fruncida dándome a entender que la próxima charla nos llevaría mucho más tiempo.

\- Ayer, cuando me escapé, fui a Diagon Alley –dije-. Me lo encontré al Innombrable allí.

\- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Sirius, alarmado. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, y se acercó a mí. Casi inconscientemente di un pequeño salto cuando apoyo su mano en mi hombro, y con un gesto nervioso me la saqué de encima. Quería dejar en claro que todavía seguía (y sigo) molesto.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – me preguntó, ignorando el gesto y manteniéndose a cierta distancia de mí. Sus ojos buscaban en mí algún signo de lucha o de tortura, y cuando no lo encontraron supe que querría saber si el signo sería mental.

\- No – le dije, luego de una pausa-. Sólo hablamos.

No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a mis manos, consciente de la fea verdad de que entre ambas figuras, podía decir que una me había lastimado en cierta forma, y no era la que todos esperarían. Creo que Sirius se dio cuenta de esto también.

\- Merlín, Harry – suspiró, llevándose una mano al pelo-. ¿Y qué te dijo? – su tono se había vuelto ansioso, y sabía por qué.

\- Sé que eres un Caballero ahora – dije cortantemente, mirándolo a los ojos-. Y que él sabe que soy un Sensor. Lo vio en tu mente.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente, y se echó unos pasos hacia atrás. Me imagino que no quería que lo supiera hasta pasado cierto tiempo. Especialmente si teníamos en cuenta el factor del ritual.

\- No quería decírtelo porque quería primero terminar con el ritual – dijo, enrollándose la manga del brazo izquierdo de su camisa-, pero supongo que ahora es mejor que nunca.

Y me mostró la imagen grabada en su antebrazo, con la forma de una serpiente escurriéndose por la boca de una calavera. Con cierta frecuencia se movería, o agitaría su lengua bífida al aire, como si intentara olerme. Miré a mi padrino, sin entender qué era aquél extraño y nuevo tatuaje que adornaba su piel.

\- Los Caballeros de Walpurgis ya no existen – su voz sonaba algo ronca, y me dio la impresión que eran el orgullo y la ansiedad por aquella revolución que quería lograr lo que afectaban sus palabras-. Esta es la Marca Tenebrosa, la que comparten todos los Mortífagos.

\- ¿Así los ha llamado ahora? – pregunté, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Sirius asintió-. ¿Y para qué los marca?

\- Estoy seguro que es una forma de controlarnos – hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto-. Para que no lo traicionemos, como lo hicieron los Caballeros.

Dejé escapar un pequeño chasquido al acercarme al horrendo tatuaje, prestándole mayor atención. De cerca, podía ver la magia que emanaba. Unos finos hilos que flotaban y se movían al ritmo del pulso de Sirius, casi danzando al mismo ritmo que la magia de mi padrino. Era apenas perceptible, pero tenían aquél peculiar aroma que había invadido mis sentidos la noche anterior.

\- Es algo bastante avanzado – dije-. Parece como si se hubiera unido a tu magia.

Pasé mis dedos suavemente por la superficie, y sentí el susurro de los encantamientos que rodeaban a la marca. Cerré mis ojos por un instante, y escuché cada palabra que me decían, apenas audible. Jamás había hecho eso antes.

\- ¿Harry? – la voz de mi padrino me sacó de mi estupor, y retiré mi mano lentamente. Sonreí nerviosamente, algo avergonzado de haberme perdido en las sensaciones, y volví a poner mi cabeza en el presente.

\- También le conté acerca del diario – seguí, haciendo como si nada-. Me sacó de encima los hechizos que había puesto para protegerlo. Dice que te lo deje a ti para que se lo des.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con entusiasmo, y tuve que devolverle una gran sonrisa. Ambos estábamos igual de felices de que finalmente nos estábamos sacando aquél artefacto de encima. Tenía que darle la mala noticia, sin embargo, así que aproveché antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- El problema es que creo que me lo dejé en la celda esa en la que estuve – mi voz tambaleó un poco al pensar en volver a aquella habitación para tomar el diario-. No, no creo. Estoy bastante seguro.

La sonrisa de mi padrino se desplomó.

\- ¿Estás seguro que está allí verdad? – ninguno de los dos quería pensar en las consecuencias si no llegase a estar.

\- Sí. Lo dejé en el baño, escondido detrás del espejo. Por si entraba alguien y lo veía. No quería que me lo confiscaran.

Sirius se llevó una mano al pelo, y se congeló por un minuto. Cuando había comenzado a preocuparme, la sonrisa nuevamente se asomó a su rostro, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, entusiasmados.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó-. ¡Kreacher!

El pequeño elfo que hizo las veces de mi orador en el verano apareció al instante con un pequeño ¡pop! Noté que sus ropas seguían igual de sucias que siempre.

\- ¿Qué ordena el amo Sirius? – preguntó, arrodillándose frente a mi padrino, ante mi sorpresa. Kreacher jamás le había tenido ni el más mínimo respeto a Sirius. Supongo que incluso la rencorosa criatura tenía que obedecer el protocolo cuando se trataba del jefe de la familia. Eso, o quizás Sirius se había ganado su respeto cuando siguió con la tradición de las familias de sangre pura y comitió parricidio. No me sorprendería. Aquél elfo es algo perturbador cuando quiere.

\- Kreacher, quiero que vayas a Hogwarts, y busques una habitación en las mazmorras. Está unida a un baño, en el cual encontrarás un espejo. Detrás de él hay guardado un diario. Traeme el diario de vuelta.

\- El diario está cubierto en un aura oscura – agregué rápidamente. Sabía que los elfos eran más sensibles a los cambios en el espectro mágico que el mago promedio. Aquello le serviría para ubicarlo de inmediato.

Kreacher me dirigió una mirada fría, y desapareció. Sirius y yo nos miramos por un momento, y esperamos en silencio a que el elfo volviera. No nos hizo esperar mucho.

Al ver sus manos vacías, se me cayó el alma a los pies, y se me heló la sangre. Por un instante le recé a todas las deidades que conocía que fueran piadosas conmigo. La expresión de mi padrino me decía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

\- Kreacher lo lamenta, amo Sirius – dijo el elfo-. Kreacher encontró el diario, pero no se lo pudo llevar. El castillo no lo deja a Kreacher llevarse nada que no se haya traído con él.

\- Protecciones anti robo – dijo mi padrino, con un suspiro de alivio. Yo mismo sentía las rodillas como si fueran de gelatina, y tuve que sentarme en una de las sillas para no caerme.

\- Que lo lleve a mi habitación, entonces.

Sirius asintió.

\- Kreacher, lleva el diario a la habitación de Harry en la torre Gryffindor.

\- Déjalo debajo de la almohada.

Kreacher se fue sin mirarme, esta vez. Todavía sentía aquél susto que la vista del elfo sin el diario me había causado, y a esto le tenía que sumar el nuevo alivio que sentía por no tener que buscar la habitación.

\- Kreacher dejó el diario donde se lo indicaron el amo Harry y el amo Sirius – dijo el elfo al aparecerse de nuevo.

Sirius lo despidió con un gesto de la mano. No pude evitar arquear una ceja.

\- ¿Amo Harry? – pregunté.

\- Ahora eres parte de la familia Black – noté la evidente cara de poker de mi padrino, y supe que esto era parte de aquella charla que supuestamente íbamos a tener más tarde-. Todo lo que es nuestro también es tuyo. Eso significa que los elfos te van a servir como a cualquier otro Black.

Asentí. No quería pensar realmente en el asunto. La atmósfera se había puesto tensa nuevamente, y me retiré a mi habitación, con la excusa de que todavía me faltaba repasar para mis exámenes (como se pueden imaginar, en verdad quería escribir todo esto para poder sacármelo del pecho).

* * *

_**Anexo** _

_(De una conversación con Sirius Orion Black)_

[Acerca del Innombrable y su reacción al conocer que Sirius sabía del diario en manos de Harry – aparentemente Sirius nunca le dijo, hasta que Él se enteró.]

" _Lo había visto enojado, sacado, muchas veces. Pero creo que jamás te acostumbras a su ira cuando está dirigida hacia ti. Pero te da tiempo, algo de tiempo para decirle por qué demonios no debería ponerte a ver las margaritas desde abajo. Y le dije, 'esto lo hice por mi ahijado'. Que quería protegerlo, que ese había sido el precio de mi lealtad. Y creo que en parte eso lo convenció, pero lo que realmente debe haber visto fue una oportunidad. Porque incluso en ese momento Harry tenía fama de ser algo interesante. Y estaba en una posición única. Sabía que en la mente retorcida de ese demonio habría una razón para dejarlo con vida._

_Y tenía razón, pero lo que no me esperaba era qué razones terminó usando para atraer a Harry a su lado."_

* * *

_**XXIII** _

Lo único en lo que he podido pensar desde que me levanté esta mañana es en Tom, Voldemort y lo que será de mi vida sin el diario. No es que sienta que esta sea una situación digna de una fiesta de nostalgia; muy por el contrario. Estoy ansioso por terminar esto. Aún así no puedo sacarme de encima el extraño sentimiento que provoca (al menos creo yo) el conocimiento de que algo que se te ha hecho tan familiar durante tanto tiempo va a desaparecer de tu vida.

Siempre se dice que lo familiar es confortante, pero Tom está lejos de ser así. Y aún así es una constante importante, fue una constante importante, y el romántico estúpido en mí no deja de pensar en que nuestra pequeña asociación, por más intrascendente que llegase a ser, hemos pasado por ciertas situaciones que me hacen extrañarlo. Aunque, a decir verdad, "extrañar" es quizás una palabra muy fuerte para lo que siento.

En términos simples, sabía que Tom pronto se iría y no sabía si festejar o suspirar.

Al principio pensé en mandarlo sin más, pero por simple curiosidad decidí que sería interesante ver las reacciones de Tom a nuestro último encuentro. Con su extravagancia (algo que gente menos bondadosa llamaría "gusto por lo dramático") estaba seguro que inventaría algún monólogo con el solo propósito de que caiga sobre mis rodillas rogando unirme a sus filas. Lo divertido de la cuestión, a mi opinión, sería que no pasaría de tal forma.

Así que traté de apresurarme para llegar a mi dormitorio y tomar el diario que Kreacher me había dejado. En cuanto lo tuve en las manos, comencé a darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, de todo lo que estaba cambiando, y prohibido, producto de las fuertes divagaciones que sufre el artista, a mi mente vino la imagen de Tom en un vestido victoriano limpiándose las lágrimas mientras yo, el caballero inglés, lo despedía del puerto con un pequeño gesto de la mano.

La idea de Tom en un vestido fue suficiente para hacerme caer al suelo de risa; consciente de que al mismo tiempo el mundo cambiaba y se distorsionaba a mi alrededor, y que eso significaba que Tom me estaba llevando a su planeta.

\- Debería drenar hasta la última gota de tu magia de lo imbécil que eres – djo entre dientes, su postura alerta y tensa sobre su afamado sillón-. Me dejaste en aquella húmeda y asquerosa habitación…

\- Sí, sí – le interrumpí, entre risas, lo cual sólo sirvió para molestarle más. Entrecerró los ojos, y noté que brillaban de un tono escarlata. Tom estaba extremadamente furioso en aquél momento. Me permití una vaga sonrisa.

\- Noticias de las diez; finalmente hablé con Voldemort la semana pasada.

Aquello le interesó enormemente, pues su rostro perdió toda expresión y sus ojos volvieron a su tono normal. Su mirada buscaba la mía con intensidad, y no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a un niño en ese estado.

\- Habla – dijo, como si pudiera comandarme.

\- Fue en Diagon Alley, a donde me escapé luego de que Sirius hiciera el ritual de adopción por sangre sin pedirme permiso – comencé, consciente de que mis palabras le intrigaban más que le informaban-. Quizo hacer una movida medio bizarra para protegerme de él, sobre todo ahora que oficialmente es un Mortífago. Un seguidor suyo, quiero decir. Parece que les ha querido cambiar el nombre porque 'Caballero de Walpurgis' le hubiera traído mala suerte –me sonreí-. En fin, pudo sacar de la mente de Sirius que era un sensor, y arreglé todo para poder pasárselo a Sirius para que él se lo de.

No pude evitar la emoción que me embargó en ese momento, y esbocé una gran sonrisa. El poder hablar de aquello con esa finalidad me resultaba refrescante, y a la vez le daba un carácter un tanto particular a todo aquello. Era como si al decirlo en voz alta lo hiciese más real; mis palabras me hacían concentrarme en el aquí, en el momento. Tom se estaba por ir de mi vida.

\- Mírame, Harry – este me dijo, y supe al instante que querría ver la memoria de mi encuentro con Voldemort. Sabiendo que era mejor darle el caramelo al niño caprichoso, llevé el recuerdo al frente de mis pensamientos y dejé que hurgara a su conveniencia la parte más externa de mi consciencia. A veces Tom, con sus eternos dieciséis, parecía tener el alma de un anciano, pero en muchos aspectos era increíblemente caprichoso, indomable como un pequeño mocoso. Era algo desconcertante que no dejaba de ser tierno (de alguna manera algo retorcida), pero formaba parte de aquellas pequeñas cosas que sabía que me agradaban de él.

\- Como lo esperaba – murmuró, rozando suavemente una mano contra sus labios, en actitud pensante. Noté que ya no estaba más delante de mí, y luché por deshacerme de aquella momentánea desorientación que la Legilimencia me causaba.

Tom se había sentado sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que marcaba el centro de la habitación, su espalda erguida y de cara al fuego, de manera que sus facciones relucían suavemente a la luz de las llamas. Tenía una expresión extraña en aquél momento; más no podría asegurar exactamente qué veía en ese rostro ya que de alguna manera, ya fuera por el efecto de las llamas o de mi propia sensibilidad, su expresión parecía mutar constantemente. Era como si unas sombras se cernieran por debajo de su piel, deslizándose y retorciéndose entre el mar de músculos para morir ante mi mirada absorta.

Lentamente, la mirada en sus ojos se relajó, y adoptó un aire vagamente despreocupado, acentuado por una sonrisa perezosa que danzaba en sus labios de manera casi ausente.

\- Dime Harry, ¿qué harás cuando le mandes este diario a tu padrino?

Su voz me sobresaltó, y no pude evitar ruborizarme de la vergüenza al verme sorprendido en aquella intensa contemplación. Sabía que él había notado mi mirada, y lo disfrutaba. A Tom le encantaba que le prestasen atención.

\- Probablemente bajar a las cocinas y verificar si es cierto que puedo emborracharme si tomo suficiente manteca de raíz.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Estudiar. Probablemente terminar un cuento que venía escribiendo desde hace un tiempo…

\- ¿Y, Harry? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando se te acaben todas estas dristracciones mundanas con las que tanto te entretienes?

\- Buscar unas nuevas, Tom – le dije, suspirando-. Ya sé adonde quieres ir con esto, pero ya te he dicho…

\- No, realmente no lo sabes – me interrumpió-. No lo entiendes. Te ha marcado.

Aquello logró ponerme en alerta. Mi cuerpo se tensó, y miré a Tom a la cara, con cuidado de no mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Se echó a reír.

\- ¿No te ha parecido un poco raro que fuera lo suficientemente bondadoso como para quitarte esos hechizos de encima? Los que diseñé para que diario usase con las personas que escriben en él – notó mi expresión y continuó-. Hay mucho poder en los gestos, Harry.

Sentí mi sangre hervir. No sabía si era por pura rebeldía, o si era mi propia obstinación la que me hacía negar tan vehemente todo lo que él dijera, pero aquél juego de gato y ratón en el que Tom quería meterme me estaba comenzando a molestar.

\- Puede hacer lo que se le cante – dije, las palabras brotándome sin filtro-. Ya me tienes harto con estas amenazas vacías, Tom.  _Nadie_ , absolutamente  _nadie_  me va a decir lo que tengo o lo que puedo hacer. En cuanto me deshaga de ti se acaba todo, y si me tengo que ir hasta la jodidísima isla de Madagascar para que tanto tú como cualquier otro  _interesado_  me dejen en paz, entoces me saco ya el permiso de traslador.

Sentía ganas de patear algo. Para agraviarme aún más, Tom no me dio la satisfacción de enojarse y seguirme la pelea. Se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisa socarrona; su mirada hablando más de lo que su lengua podría haber expresado. Me hacía sentirme como un niño pequeño, y eso me ponía peor.

\- Eres un idiota – mascullé, dándome la vuelta. Sé que esto suena increíblemente infantil, pero planeaba sentarme y darle la espalda hasta que se decidiera a dejarme ir. No podía evitar mi juventud.

Escuché entonces a mis espaldas la risa de Tom. Si alguna vez han conocido alguna persona de ese tipo serio, sabrán que en las pocas ocasiones en las que ríen logran reconocer un matiz muy particular, único a cada ocurrencia. La risa de Tom era un buen ejemplo de eso. Siempre había una cualidad en ella muy intrigante; a veces sonaba increíblemente forzada, otras resultaba muy natural. Aquella vez me desconcertó; era un puñado de cascabeles danzando, y no sonaba más que la culminación mundana de un buen chiste. Era una risa increíblemente normal, con lo justo de malicia y humor.

Apenas reaccioné cuando sentí la mano de Tom posarse en mi mejilla. Admito que me había perdido en lo vivo del momento. Cuando pude realmente entender aquél contacto y hacer que mi cerebro arrancara, no pude evitar dar un pequeño saltito. Aquelló provocó que Tom se riera aún más.

Pero pronto murió aquél humor, y solos en aquella habitación quedamos los dos, su mano en mi mejilla. Pensé en preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero me sentía raro. No sabía si podría realmente aceptar cualquier respuesta que me diese. No entiendo qué me pasó en aquél momento, pero tengo la sensación de que algo me estaba susurrando suavemente el próximo paso a seguir, y yo lo ignoré. Tom lo debe haber ignorado también, pues luego de unos momentos observándome cuidadosamente me dejó ir.

No sé si esto es bueno o malo.

* * *

xX x

Es extraña la sensación, pero creo que voy a echarle de menos. Será un gran hijo de puta, pero es mi amigo.

Qué idiota que soy.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Anexo** _

A veces me pregunto por qué escribo con tanta religiosidad en un diario, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es por este pequeño pasatiempo mío que he terminado en esta situación, pero siento que me es necesario para no explotar.

Sinceramente no sé qué demonios le he hecho a la Suerte, al Destino, a Dios o a quien sea que esté allí arriba manejando mi vida como para que se la ensañe tanto conmigo. Y es que aunque a mal tiempo buena cara, yo le sigo poniendo la misma sonrisa de imbécil y el tiempo no se deja de reír en mi cara. Podría buscar un patrón, o investigar la serie de ocurrencias desgraciadas de mi vida para intentar buscar el por qué de toda este compendio de cagadas, pero hay un hecho que resalta y que es el eje de toda la cuestión: estoy jodido.

Y no importa desde donde lo mires, ¿eh? Jodido como un paralítico acorralado por una manada de lobos hambrientos. Me gustaría poder gritarle a todo el puto mundo por qué estoy tan jodido, y asegurarme de hacerlo bien fuerte, bien cerca del oído, para que todos prueben una parte de mi desgracia.

No es justo. No me merezco esto. No hice nada malo. Sólo quise sacarme de encima un muerto gigante que me había encontrado de casualidad, y el muerto se levantó de su tumba como un inferi para arrastrarme con él al suelo.

Todavía me hacen eco en los oídos las palabras de Tom,  _esto no se termina acá._

* * *

Necesito escribir como fue todo, aunque sea como para poder entender mejor la situación. En este momento apenas puedo pensar, y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar de la impotencia, de la bronca. Ya no sé que hacer para sacarmelo de encima. Quiero-

Todo empezó cuando quise enviarle el  _diario_  a Sirius. Lo llevé en mi mochila, oculto entre mis libros. El camino se me hizo interminable, agotador; aunque solo me tomó unos minutos llegar a la lechucería (corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento). Casí en trance preparé a una de las lechuzas del colegio para que llevara el paquete, y la despedí con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba increíblemente feliz… ahora parece un sueño todo aquello. Una memoria de la infancia, a pesar de que para mí no hayan pasado más que unas horas desde todo esto.

No pasaron más de quince minutos desde mi feliz llegada a la sala común que la profesora McGonagall apareció en la torre de Gryffindor buscándome, increíblemente agitada. Normalmente ella era de actuar de manera muy reservada, fría a veces, por lo que verla en ese estado logró evaporar por completo mi felicidad para reemplazarla con una leve presión en el estómago. Aquél que no tuviera, como yo, un mal presentimiento en aquél momento era sin duda alguna un pobre simplón.

\- Potter, la profesora Umbridge pide verte – incluso así, preocupada como estaba, no pudo permitirse evitar mostrar el poco respeto que le tenía a la  _suprema inquisidora_. Una mueca en su rostro suscitó una pequeña sonrisa en todos los que la estábamos observando – prácticamente toda la habitación.

Miré alrededor, buscando a Neville y a mis compañeros de clase. Me devolvieron la mirada, sospecho que con la misma confusión que yo sentía en aquél momento, y asentí, rápidamente siguiendo a McGonagall. Admito que lo primero que sentí, caminando junto a ella en silencio por los pasillos, fue una profunda molestia. No hacía poco que ya me había encargado de un problema, que ahora parecía surgir otro. Obviamente, con mi limitada imaginación no vi el augurio de algo mayor y más peligroso que lo que había enfrentado previamente.

Al llegar al despacho de Umbridge, mi molestia y mi preocupación se transformaron en una especie de fría ira que jamás antes había sentido. Al ver su rostro –tan asquerosamente parecido al de una rana- no pude evitar recordar la expresión de absoluto terror y desesperación que le había visto poner en aquella mímica de asesinato que Tom me había obligado a hacer. Una parte de mí se sintió asqueado, y en cierta forma la compadeció, pero otra parte de mí, una parte con la que no estaba muy familiarizado, sintió el perverso impulso de hacer realidad la fantasía.

La sonrisa en su rostro no ayudaba en nada.

\- Gracias Minerva, te llamaré si necesito algo más – su voz tenía el mismo efecto sobre mis oídos que un millón de agujas calientes debajo de mis uñas. Ni a mí ni a la profesora McGonagall se nos escapó el tono que usó ni lo que quiso implicar con esas palabras. Vi que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, seguramente para mandarla a la mierda, pero pareció controlarse a último momento. Tras dirigirme una breve mirada, se retiró-. Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Tome asiento.

\- Es Potter-Black – mascullé entre dientes – y prefiero quedarme parado.

Umbridge frunció los labios, su tez tornándose casi tan rosa como su túnica.

\- Si yo estuviera en su situación, señor  _Potter-Black_ , lo último que haría sería faltarle el respeto a la directora de Hogwarts.

\- Me gustaría conocerla, primero – solté casi sin pensarlo. Me dirigió una mirada llena de veneno, pero ignoró mi comentario para proseguir con su pequeño monólogo.

\- Después de todo, no sé si Sirius Black lo va a poder salvar en esta ocasión – sentí mis hombros tensarse, pero no dije nada. De aquella víbora podía esperar tanto un fiasco como una verdadera amenaza-. Terrorismo, señor Potter. ¿Sabe cuál es la pena por relacionarse conscientemente con enemigos del estado?

No le di la satisfacción de una respuesta, aunque lo sabía.

\- Diez años en Azkaban, como mínimo – en sus labios volvió a esbozarse aquella desagradable sonrisa que me revolvía el estómago, y sentí nuevamente aquél impulso oscuro que me pedía borrársela a golpes de la cara.

\- Pero todavía no eres más que un niño, y seguramente se puede atribuir cualquier falla en tu carácter a una crianza insuficiente – mis uñas se hundieron en las palmas de ambas manos-. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o por las malas, señor Potter. Quiero una confesión completa de todo lo que Dumbledore trama, y su ubicación actual. De lo contrario… - su rostro se deformó en una mueca que creo intentaba mostrar su superioridad- hay cierta evidencia en su contra que tendremos que revelar.

De un cajó de su escritorio sacó un libro encuadernado en cuero que se me hizo extremadamente familiar. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo. Por mi mente pasaron mil posibilidades, y noté fránticamente que de ninguna forma esta situación podía resolverse de manera ventajosa para mí. Umbridge tenía en sus manos el diario de Tom, de  _Voldemort_ , que había prometido devolver. Entre el ministerio y Tom había un paso de distancia, y si no tenía cuidado la oficina de Aurores terminaría dándose una fiesta con el desastre en el que me metería.

Me consolé un poco con la idea de que Umbridge no tenía forma de saber, actualmente, el verdadero valor de lo que tenía entre las manos. Traté de calmarme lo más que pudiera, pero Umbridge ya había visto el terror en mis ojos, y estaba al tanto que el diario tenía algún valor.

-Bien, señor Potter, hágame el favor de sentarse. Estoy segura que podemos discutir esto en términos más amigables.

Me senté, sin despegar la mirada de su rostro. Esperé a que hablara.

\- ¿Quiere algo de té? Hice que lo trajeran de las cocinas antes de que llegara – sin esperar a que respondiese, se sirvió una taza para ella y otra para mí-. No sé si le gusta la manzanilla, pero Minerva no trajo ninguna tetera más.

Noté que aquél comentario lo había hecho solo para provocarme, pero mantuve mi silencio, sin darle la más mínima importancia a la bebida.

\- Como usted podrá imaginarse, estuvimos observando cuidadosamente todas sus comunicaciones, obviamente a interés del Ministerio –por supuesto que ya lo sabía, pero escucharla decir que invadía mi privacidad de manera tan impune me enfureció. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me obligué a seguir escuchándola-. Me pareció bastante curioso, entonces, al ver que hoy despachaba un paquete para su padrino, que consistía en nada más que un libro. Un libro, que para mayor curiosidad mía, estaba completamente en blanco.

\- Es un diario de mi padrino que me llevé por error – dije rápidamente.

\- Quizás estoy mal informada, señor Potter, pero no creo que su padrino se llame Tom M. Riddle – había veneno en su voz. Pensé que quizás sentía su inteligencia insultada, y me dio algo de gracia pensar en lo mucho que debía sobre estimar su intelecto.

\- Evidentemente – dije, como si le explicara algo complicado a un niño pequeño- el diario no siempre le perteneció a mi padrino. Tom Riddle es un amigo suyo que desapareció hace años. El diario es un regalo que pensaba en hacerle, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de entregar.

Umbridge hizo emitió un pequeño gruñido, sabiendo que mi explicación era perfectamente coherente. Aún así, su mente paranoica no se convencería tan fácil, y siguió presionándome.

\- Su te se enfría, señor Potter – hizo un gesto con la mano, pero no moví un dedo para tomar la taza. Me fulminó con la mirada, pero entendí que no quería seguir interrumpiendo su monólogo con sus tendencias obsesivo-compulsivas-. Si el diario no es más que un regalo inocente, entonces supongo que no tendrá objeciones a que los inefables lo testeen, ¿verdad?

\- Mi padrino y  _guardián_ , lo consideraría una grave ofensa – traté de mostrar más calma de la que sentía, pues sabía que no tenía un argumento convincente para evitar que testearan el diario, y aquél prospecto me ponía increíblemente nervioso-. No tiene evidencia firme como para confiscar y manejar propiedad privada de esta forma, mucho menos propiedad de la familia Black.

Sabía que tratar de jugar con el apellido quizás no era la opción más prudente cuando se trataba de esta mujer hambrienta de poder, considerando lo espectacularmente ignorante que era de las verdaderas políticas que movían al ministerio, pero pensé que quizás tendría algún arrebato de sentido común que la haría entender las implicaciones de sus acciones.

\- ¿Evidencia, dice? – sus ojos desorbitados la hacían parecer más una caricatura que una persona-. ¿Qué le parece esto, señor Potter? Sus asociaciones con conocidos terroristas lo ponen tanto a usted como a su padrino en un lugar muy vulnerable, por lo que  _todo lo que hacen es sospechoso_. Su inocencia, en este momento, es tan creíble como la de Dumbledore – su sonrisa dulce volvió a aparecer-. Tome un poco de su té, señor Potter, le hará entrar en razón.

Algo en sus ojos disparó mi paranoia, y eché un vistazo a la taza que tenía en frente. No había duda alguna que era algo más siniestro que una simple infusión, pero la pregunta era ¿qué le había puesto Umbridge? Decidí jugar con el destino, y fingí que tomaba unos sorbos.

\- No se habrá enfriado, espero – negué secamente con la cabeza, y cerré los ojos por un momento. Sabía que Umbridge esperaba que lo que sea que puso allí hiciera efecto, pero no sabía exactamente qué efecto fingir. Y entonces, su voz volvió a sonar y entendía exactamente qué es lo que le había puesto al té-. Ahora, Potter, dime qué es en verdad ese diario. ¿Es para comunicarte con Dumbledore?

Veritaserum. Umbridge había drogado el té con el suero de la verdad.

Abrí mis ojos, y fingí estar desorientado. Con la voz más monótoma que pude fingir, contesté exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho anteriormente. Obviamente Umbridge no esperaba eso, por lo tomó la taza de té y me la puso enfrente del rostro.

\- ¡Toma! – gritó.

En un rapto de valor, saqué aquella taza de enfrente de mi rostro de un manotazo, lo que sacó un grito de Umbridge. Aprovechando su sorpresa, tomé el diario de Tom, que había quedado sobre el escritorio, y me dispuse a huir de la habitación.

Desafortunadamente, Umbridge consiguió recuperarse y sacó su varita antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

\- ¡Quieto, Potter! – chilló, extasiada-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto lo confirma! ¡Usas ese libro para comunicarte con Dumbledore!

Ignorando sus gritos, continué con mi avance. El chillido de la primera maldición me puso en guardia, y tras esquivarlo, me di vuelta para enfrentarla. Sabía que había dejado mi varita en la sala común, y me sentí igual de estúpido que enojado al darme cuenta de mi error. Por más extraño que suene, en ese momento tener el diario entre mis manos me daba fuerza. Distraídamente noté la magia negra de Tom deslizándose fuera del diario para pegarse a mí, de alguna forma como si saludara a un viejo amigo.

\- Potter, siéntate y tómate el té – volvió a gritar Umbridge, su varita apuntándome y su rostro luciendo la más perversa satisfacción que había visto en un ser humano hasta la fecha (Tom no cuenta, no es humano)-. ¡Vamos a terminar con esto!

Mi ira volvió a hacer presencia al notar lo segura que estaba ella con su victoria, y dejé escapar un gruñido. La tetera en su escritorio estalló. Aquello la sobresaltó, y evidentemente logró enfurecerla, pues toda sonrisa se perdió en su rostro.

\- Bien, si así lo quieres… ¡Imperio!

El uso de la Imperdonable me encontró desprevenido, y no pude correrme antes de caer en la conocida sensación placentera que la maldición provocaba. Frente a mí había un mundo de felicidad y tranquilidad, y ante mis ojos no había más que una blanca y reconfortante luz.

" _Sientate…"_ una voz que parecía flotar en el éter me pedía, apresuradamente.  _"Siéntate, y toma el resto del té"._

Mi primer impulso fue hacer lo que aquella voz me pedía, pues seguramente en tal estado no había nada que quisiese lastimarme. Pero algo en el fondo de mi mente me decía que aquello no tenía sentido.  _"No… ¿para qué voy a sentarme? ¿Para qué tomar el té?"_

La voz volvió a repetir el comando, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Sin embargo, mi mente de repente comprendió el tono urgente, casi desesperado de aquella voz, y el hechizo se rompió. Frente a mí volvía a estar Umbridge, en toda su patética gloria, y en mis brazos, Tom, su magia cada vez más insistente.

Umbridge lanzó un rugido de frustración, y comenzó a atacarme con un repertorio de maldiciones que jamás hubiera pensado que supiese. La mujer había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, y parecía no medir las consecuencias. Traté de ocultarme lo más que pude, haciendo uso de todo cuanto tuviese alcance de mis manos para lanzar en su dirección. Traté de calmarme para poder intentar Tocar su magia, lo cual sería suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, pero las maldiciones eran cada vez más peligrosas, más oscuras y en mi desesperación no pude concentrarme lo suficiente. Estaba encerrado en un cuarto bastante pequeño con una desquiciada que tenía más conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras que lo que había estimado, y no tenía una varita con la que defenderme.

Tras escuchar el grito de "¡Crucio!" me desesperé y le tiré uno de aquellos platos con dibujos de gatos que tenía en la pared. El plato le golpeó directamente en la cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para neutralizarla. Su expresión se deformó en una fea mueca llena de ira, y de sus labios salió la maldición asesina.

Una luz verde fue todo lo que vi antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Les aseguro que estas no son las palabras de un fantasma, pues al día de hoy sigo respirando tanto como lo hice al comienzo de mis,  _aventuras_ , si así se las puede llamar. Lo que parecía un milagro al principio tomó una forma más siniestra poco después, y si estoy vivo no es gracias a la misericordia de ningún dios. Jamás podría agradecer destino semejante.

Pero me estoy adelantando. Lo siguiente que recuerdo al ataque son las blancas sábanas de las camas de la enfermería. Me sentía desorientado, y me dolía todo el cuerpo. También tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me miraba. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de mi padrino. Su rostro estaba pálido, y unas profundas ojeras delineaban sus ojos enrojecidos. Instintivamente me levanté para abrazarlo, pero el agudo dolor que asaltó mis sentidos me mantuvo acostado.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro suavemente para mantenerme en mi lugar, mientras su mirada buscaba a la enfermera.

\- Veo que ha vuelto a nosotros, señor Potter – sonó suavemente la voz de la anciana enfermera, Madam Pomfrey-. Creo que el mundo ha visto circunstancias extrañas, pero de este calibre…

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? – mi voz sonó débil a mis oídos. Sentía la lengua pastosa y la garganta rasposa, y me pregunté por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente-. ¿Y Umbridge?

\- Todo a su debido tiempo – Madam Pomfrey apoyó su varita suavemente sobre mi frente, y sentí su magia (un azul muy claro) correr por mi cuerpo. No pude evitar el escalofrío que me produjo-. Mmh, los niveles de residuos bajaron considerablemente. Estoy segura que con unos días más de reposo debería estar bien. Por supuesto que habrá que mantenerlo en observación por un tiempo, para ver si hay otros efectos adversos, pero supongó que de eso se encargará usted, señor Black.

Sirius asintió, y Madam Pomfrey se retiró tras decirnos que estaría en su despacho en caso de que necesitásemos algo.

-Sirius, ¿qué… qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es una luz verde y…- se me retorció el estómago-. Oh Merlín de Camelot, Umbridge usó la maldición asesina. ¿Estoy… estoy vivo?

Quizás fuese una pregunta absurda, pero la matemática del asunto no terminaba de cerrar. No había forma de sobrevivir la maldición asesina… ¿verdad?

\- Si, Harry, estás vivo – su mano apretó la mía, y pude escuchar el alivio en su voz-. Nadie sabe exactamente por qué, pero sobreviviste. Es… difícil de creer, lo sé. Pero aquí estás, con poco más que una sobrecarga de magia residual en tu cuerpo y una cicatriz – al ver mi expresión de curiosidad, Sirius tomó un espejo que descansaba en la mesita de luz, y lo puso enfrente de mi rostro.

\- Oh – fue lo único que pude decir, levantando mi mano lentamente para tocar aquella extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que sobresalía furiosamente en mi frente. No se me escapó el pequeño humo negro que parecía emanar de ella, y supe inmediatamente que era la magia de la maldición. Me recordaba un poco a la de Tom… pero decidí dejar aquél pensamiento para después.

\- Dime Sirius, - dije, volviendo mi mirada al rostro de mi padrino, quien volvió a colocar el espejo sobre la mesa- ¿Qué pasó con Umbridge?

\- McGonagall escuchó los gritos de Umbridge cuando comenzó a atacarte – respondió, sus ojos oscureciéndose con su rabia-. Inmediatamente corrió a ayudarte, y pudo abrir la puerta justo después de que esa desgraciada usara la maldición asesina. La atrapó antes de que pudiera escaparse, y llamó a medio ministerio para que se la llevaran. La noticia no tardó en hacerse pública, y te imaginarás el lío que se armó. El país entero pidió que le dieran el Beso. El Wizengamot no tardó más de dos minutos en sentenciarla.

\- Me imagino que Fudge no habrá quedado muy bien parado.

Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ese mismo día presentó la renuncia. Lo quisieron linchar, y tuvo que escapar del ministerio. Luego de lo de Umbridge, no tardo en seguir la noticia de que todo lo que había pasado con tus padres y Dumbledore había sido una farsa y escapó con su esposa a España.

\- ¡Jah! Menuda carrera política tendrá ahora.

\- Menuda vida que tendrá ahora. Tiene pedido de captura por corrupción y abuso del poder – Sirius se reclinó en su asiento, obviamente disfrutando de aquella satisfactoria conclusión-. Y no solo cayó él, prácticamente un tercio del ministerio está siendo investigado por denuncias de corrupción.

Sonreí como no lo había hecho en días.

\- ¿Y mis padres, Sirius? ¿Cómo están?

\- Hechos un manojo de nervios, a decir verdad – se llevó una mano a su pelo enmarañado y lo despeinó un poco más-. Primero con las noticias de que te había hechado la maldición asesina, luego que habias sobrevivido sin complicaciones… Obviamente que no tardaron mucho en el ministerio para desestimar todos los cargos que se habían presentado, pero el revuelo complicó las cosas con el tema de tu potestad. Recién hoy pudieron ir a terminar los trámites. Supongo que en cualquier momento volverán.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. No podía esperar a ver de nuevo a mis padres. Sentía que hacía años que no los veía, y me dolía pensar en todo lo que habían sufrido por causa del ministerio. No noté la mirada preocupada de mi padrino hasta que su mano tocó mi brazo.

\- Harry, - susurró- no debes decirle nada a tus padres de la adopción. Temo que…

Entendí su preocupación al instante y mi mirada se suavizó un poco. No había duda que yo consideraba su elección un error, pero entendía lo que lo había llevado a hacerlo. Creo que luego de sobrevivir una maldición asesina no tenía derecho a seguir resentido por eso.

\- No te preocupes, Sirius – lo interrumpí-. Queda entre nosotros.

Sirius sonrió, y tras darme un pequeño coscorrón se despidió, diciéndome que prefería que descansara un poco antes de que mis padres volvieran. Esperé a que se fuera para hundirme en mis pensamientos, pero no tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar mucho antes de notar que el cajón de la mesita estaba entreabierto, y dentro de él podía ver la ya familiar cubierta de cuero que le pertenecía al diario de Tom.

Pensé que mi introspección podía esperar un poco, ya que la idea de echarle en cara a Tom que había sobrevivido una maldición asesina se me hacía muy divertida como para ignorarla. Tomé el diario, y tras pedirle a Madam Pomfrey una pluma y un tintero, escribí un breve saludo.

No podrán imaginarse mi sorpresa al ver que las palabras permanecían fijas en la página. Volví a escribir un saludo, esta vez un poco más burlón, pero nuevamente las palabras se quedaron bien visibles. De mí se adueñó un profundo pánico.

El diario había perdido su magia.

Pensé nuevamente en lo que había sucedido, y una terrible angustia me invadió al darme cuenta que probablemente la maldición asesina no me había afectado sólo a mí, sino también al diario. Y estaba tan seguro como que mi nombre era Harry que la poderosa magia que movía la maldición había destruido completamente el diario.

 _Había destruido completamente a Tom_.

En cuanto el pensamiento resonó en mi mente, mi respiración comenzó a alterarse y mi cuerpo se vió envuelto en fuertes temblores. Había miedo, sí. Miedo por Voldemort, por su ira, su reacción, miedo por su eventual venganza y  _oh por favor que no lastime a mi familia_. Había angustia, pánico, ira, y había tristeza.

Había perdido a Tom, quien para mal o para bien, era el amigo más cercano que había tenido jamás.

Lo cual habla muy mal de mis relaciones, pero la realidad era que en aquellos meses Tom se había vuelto tanto mi torturador como mi confidente, y simplemente no podía,  _no quería_ , creer que una idiota, un ser tan patético como Umbridge se lo había llevado para siempre. Y fue con este pensamiento que sentí el más profundo odio, y de pronto aquella fantasía en la que el cuerpo de aquella hija de puta se veía deformado en una masa sangrienta se me hacía insuficiente, pues a la mente se me venían otras formas mejores de venganza.

Tan rápido como aparecieron esos impulsos, los tuve que censurar. Ya no serviría de nada. Umbridge era una cáscara vacía. Pasaría el resto de la eternidad siendo consumida por la magia del Dementor que la había besado, y jamás podría pasar por mis manos para sentir lo que era la justa retribución de todos los males que había causado.

Unos pasos apresurados me sacaron de mis oscuras reflexiones, y apresuradamente escondí el diario debajo de mi almohada. Por la puerta de la enfermería se asomaron los rostros sonrientes de mis padres, y al verlos olvidé todo lo que había estado pensando.

Si hubiera podido levantarme y correr hacia ellos, lo hubiera hecho, pero lo único que podía hacer era permanecer en mi cama. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre mí, e hice todo lo que pude para ignorar el dolor que el movimiento me causaba, pues no había nada más en el mundo que quisiera en aquél momento que estar entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mi pequeño Harry! Oh gracias Dios, gracias, gracias – murmuraba mi madre mientras me besaba la frente y me estrechaba contra su pecho. Mi padre se había contentado con poner una mano sobre mi cabello, acariciando suavemente. Pude ver que ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y no pude evitar seguir su ejemplo.

\- Mamá, papá… los extrañé tanto – escondí mi rostro en el cuello de mi madre, y disfruté la sensación de estar allí con ella, envuelto en su aroma y sintiéndome nuevamente en mi hogar.

\- No te das una idea de lo que nosotros te hemos extrañado, hijo – la voz de mi padre sonó un poco quebrada y me conmovió hasta el fondo del alma. Estaba consciente de la desesperación que deben haber sufrido, pero no podría nunca presumir que entiendo el nivel de dolor que siente un padre cuando su hijo está en la situación por la que yo estuve.

\- Pero ya está todo bien, amor, todo se ha arreglado – dijo mi madre mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en la cama para que ambos estuviésemos más cómodos. Sentí un golpe de dolor al acordarme de Tom, pero la sensación de los brazos de mi madre alrededor mío me consolaron.

\- Sirius me contó todo lo que paso desde… desde el ataque – dije, separándome un poco para poder ver sus rostros-. Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente.

\- Dos semanas – respondió mi padre-. Tu madre y yo queríamos enviarte a San Mungo, pero Sirius nos advirtió que podía llegar a ser probable que algún aliado de Fudge quisiera atacarte para vengarse. Teníamos miedo de que… - su voz se perdió, y noté que sus ojos se humedecían. Tras un breve instante se aclaró la garganta, y siguió:- Temíamos que entraras en un coma.

\- Nadie sabía que esperar, realmente – dijo mi madre-. Después de todo, el hecho de que siguieras respirando ya de por sí era un milagro. Pero has vuelto, casi sin secuelas… tu padre y yo no lo podemos creer.

\- ¿Sophie sabe algo?

Mi padre se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, y se sentó en la cama junto a nosotros.

\- Me sorprendería si quedara alguien en el mundo que no sepa de tu triunfo ante la muerte, Harry. Los medios extranjeros han estado siguiendo muy interesados lo que ha pasado aquí, así que por más de que quisiéramos ocultárselo en nuestras cartas, se hubiera enterado al leer el diario.

\- Nos avisó que vendría a visitarte tan rápido como pudiese. No ha podido salir de Alemania en todo este tiempo ya que por allí han tenido sus propios escándalos.

Al ver que estaba por preguntarles, se miraron entre ellos por un instante.

\- Quizas sería mejor dejar esto para otra ocasión...- empezó a decir mi padre.

\- Dime papá, por favor – lo interrumpí-. Les prometo no desmayarme, aunque me digan que se ha desatado la tercera guerra mundial.

\- ¿Tercera guerra mund…? – dijo, confundido mi padre, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir al mirar el rostro de mi madre -. Ah, historia muggle – su rostro entonces se ensombreció levemente-. Unos espías franceses averiguaron que el Innombrable había estado viviendo en Munich por unos años, y que al parecer estaba planeando dejar el país, con ayuda de algunos conocidos en el ministerio alemán.

\- Pero pensaba que era conocimiento común que los alemanes estaban…

\- Sí, - me interrumpió mi madre- era un secreto a voces. Pero el gobierno inglés no podía simplemente salir a acusar a los alemanes de proteger al Innombrable, sobre todo porque la posición oficial del Ministro era que el Innombrable había muerto en el exilio. Pero esto salió a la luz al mismo tiempo que Fudge presentó la renuncia.

\- Era información que sin duda tenía cierto tiempo – mi padre aseguró-. Los franceses esperaron al mejor momento para darla a conocer. Como era de esperarse, la comisión temporal que se formó decidió que lo mejor sería presionar a los alemanes para que lo entregaran. Lo único que pudieron lograr, sin embargo, fue que en el ministerio alemán todos se acusaran entre ellos, y desde entonces cerraron el país para evitar que el Innombrable escapase.

\- O sea que hay que esperar que el Innombrable esté de vuelta en Inglaterra ahora.

Mi padre sonrió, y asintió.

\- De todas formas esto se ha mantenido casi en secreto. Prohibimos al Profeta que publicara cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con eso hasta que se eligiera un nuevo ministro. Para evitar el pánico, y todo eso. Hay más de un entusiasta que se aprovecharía de la ocasión para mostrar sus lealtades – dijo con disgusto.

\- ¿Prohibimos? – dije, alzando una ceja.

\- La falta de empleados causó más de un ascenso, Harry – se rió mi madre-. Tu padre fue nombrado Jefe del Departamento.

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y me reí de su expresión avergonzada.

\- ¡Ey! Ahora tu padre puede conseguirte trabajo sin problemas en el ministerio. ¡No te rías del jefe!

\- Señor Potter, me parece que ya hay suficientes denuncias de corrupción flotando por ahí – dije en una voz seria, y luego me eché a reír.

\- Bah, no será necesario. Si supieras cómo te llaman en los medios, deben pensar que eres inmortal o algo. Eso será suficiente para que el próximo ministro te venga a rogar que te hagas auror.

\- ¿Ah, si? – alcé una ceja-. ¿Cómo me llaman?

\- El-Mago-Qué-Vivió – dijo mi madre, con un poco de orgullo en la voz-. El Indestructible. El León Inmortal. Aunque mi favorito es Harry Peverell, ya sabes, por la vieja leyenda esa del hermano que había sobrevivido a la muerte con su capa invisible, que algunos dicen que es de la familia Peverell.

\- Ah, ese es mi favorito también – mi padre esbozó una sonrisa extraña-, especialmente porque aunque muchos no lo sepan, los Potter descienden de una rama de los Peverell.

Aquello sin duda, era una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que…? – me detuve, pensando en cómo expresar aquella bizarra idea que me había invadido-. ¿Crees que, de ser la leyenda cierta, lo que sea que le permitió escapar la muerte me ayudó a mi también?

Una expresión pensativa se adueñó del semblante de mi padre, y por un instante se detuvo a mirarme de manera fija, como si pudiera extraer la respuesta de mi rostro. Sus ojos, noté con cierta diversión, no tardaron en fijarse en la extraña cicatriz que ahora adornaba mi frente.

\- No podría decirlo con certeza… no hay forma de comprobarlo a menos de que alguien me eche una maldición asesina, y créeme que es lo último que me gustaría probar.

\- Es difícil establecer qué te salvó aquél día, Harry – dijo suavemente mi madre-. Puede ser que las habilidades mágicas de Umbridge, bastante pobres en relación con otros magos, sumados a algunas otras circunstancias especiales te hayan salvado de la muerte. Hay poderes mucho más antiguos y poderosos que las Imperdonables, Harry. Quizás tuviste la suerte de descubrir uno de ellos en el momento adecuado.

Dejó un beso en mi frente, y se levantó, guiándome con sus brazos para acostarme en la cama nuevamente.

\- Lo que sea que haya pasado, lo único que realmente importa es que estás aquí con nosotros. Ya el tiempo dirá qué fue lo que pasó, pero ahora me gustaría que te despreocupes de eso y te dediques a descansar lo más que puedas.

\- Si…- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa traviesa-. Porque te has perdido un montón de clases, y ya se te vienen encima los exámenes.

Dejé escapar un quejido, sintiendo que no había forma de escapar de las desdichas en la vida. Mundana como era aquella tarea de revisar, era algo que luego de toda la conmoción que había vivido aquél año, no tenía el valor de enfrentar.

Mis padres se rieron, y nos quedamos conversando un poco más antes de despedirse, prometiendo volver al día siguiente. No podía esperar a que viniesen las vacaciones para pasar todo el día con ellos, luego de tan angustiante separación.

Lo que no esperaba aquella noche, al irme a dormir, era la verdad que me iba a sacar de la cabeza toda idea de vacaciones con mis padres.


	15. Chapter 15

No sé exactamente de qué forma puedo explicar lo que sucedió a continuación sin sonar incoherente. Como se suele decir, la verdad supera a la ficción, y yo soy el testimonio vivo de aquello.

Quizás sea mejor empezar con la dura realidad:

Tom no está muerto.

Aquella noche soñé, y más que el sueño de playas y homicidios misteriosos en trenes de principio de siglo que siempre me esperaban, me encontré en una habitación familiar, con una persona muy familiar esperándome.

La habitación era mi cuarto en la casa de Godric's Hollow, y la persona era Tom, quien lucía igual que siempre, excepto por los dos brillantes ojos escarlatas que me miraban con diversión.

\- Esto es un sueño producido por mi tristeza por tu muerte – dije inmediatamente. Es digno mencionar que lo primero que me indicó que aquél no era simplemente un sueño, más allá de extraño motif y del extraño personaje, era que estaba completamente consciente de mis acciones. Yo no tengo sueños lúcidos. Boom, sospechoso.

\- ¿Tristeza por mi muerte? Harry, eres todo un poeta – dijo Tom en su manera tan malignamente afectada, y sentí la nostalgia golpearme. Todavía pensaba que aquello era producto de mi imaginación, aunque no estaba tan seguro, y me dolía pensar que jamás iba a disfrutar de lo deliciosa e innecesariamente malévolo que era-. Aunque el hecho de que tu mente me asocie a mí con tu habitación… mmh, Harry, parece que la pubertad te ha afectado más de lo que tu piensas.

Me sentí indignado de que pudiese pensar que yo… tuviese algún tipo de intención hacia él más que golpearlo salvajemente de vez en cuando por cualquier excusa, pero provocarme era su especialidad y después de tanto tiempo era simplemente un insulto a mi inteligencia en caer en aquellas trampas.

\- No soy necrófilo, Tom.

Ante mi respuesta dejó escapar una risa profunda, y se me acercó, mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos que ahora brillaban con el color de la sangre.

\- Entonces te alegrarás al saber que no estoy muerto… aunque esa es una noción estúpida considerando que sabes bien que Voldemort está vivo; y me gustaría creer que no te has olvidado que él y yo somos la misma persona.

Asentí, echándome sobre mi cama.

\- En esencia sí; pero en personalidad… incluso en el aura que los rodea, son distintos. Sería como comparar el gusto de un vino añejado por un año con uno de la misma cosecha veinte años después.

Tom me miró con una media sonrisa, y se sentó en un sillón, frente a mí.

\- Tienes un gusto pésimo en literatura – dijo, mirando asqueado mi colección de títulos policiales-. Novelas aburridas, amarillistas, y  _muggles_.

\- Tom, - dije riéndome- no me digas que has vuelto desde la tumba para criticar mi gusto en libros, ¿verdad? Porque se me está yendo todo el respeto que te tenía.

Su actitud perdió todo lo juguetona que había simulado hasta el momento, y mi cuerpo se tensó en preparación de lo que estaba por venir. Imaginado o no, sé que mi mente jamás olvidaría que el verdadero Tom estaba lejos de ser un rufián con el cual se podía discutir alegremente. La sonrisa salvaje y el brillo enloquecido de sus ojos escarlata revelaron el monstruo que sabía que estaba enfrente mío, y admito que fue con no poco regocijo que me preparé para sus palabras. Estábamos los dos acostumbrados al juego, y fue aquél el segundo indicio de que aquello era más que un sueño.  _El juego continuaba_.

\- Aunque vagamente entiendes la idea tras la creación de mi diario –comenzó-, nunca llegaste a entender verdaderamente qué era. Como ya te he dicho, soy inmortal. Voldemort es inmortal. Ese diario era precisamente parte de mi plan para conquistar a la muerte.

Vagamente noté el orgullo y el triunfo en sus palabras, y supe que aquella era probablemente la primera vez que le contaba a alguien de sus proezas. Todo genio necesita una audiencia, y Tom no era la excepción. Estaba disfrutando poder develar su secreto, pues creía que era una clara muestra de su superioridad intelectual.

\- El diario era lo que se conoce como un  _horrocrux_ , lo cual es un objeto en el cual se guarda una porción del alma de un mago – no pude suprimir el suspiro que me escapó.  _¿Separar el alma en partes?_  Estaba tan horrorizado como fascinado-. Tras años de buscar una forma de superar la muerte, encontré en un viejo tratado de necromancia una breve mención del ritual que era necesario para crear uno. En la antigüedad, los necromantes se veían obligados a separar su alma en partes para poder mantenerlas atadas al plano material, ya que el contacto con la muerte a menudo se los podía llevar antes de tiempo. Por supuesto que el ritual era imperfecto ya que los horrocruxes se descomponían en poco tiempo.

\- Verás, Harry, no es tan sencillo separar el alma, pues las partes siempre van a buscar estar juntas. Al encerrarlas en un objeto, la magia de aquella porción va desintegrando poco a poco el contenedor hasta que la porción queda libre para buscar al resto del alma. Pero yo perfeccioné el ritual, y lo hice permanente.

Se reclinó sobre su asiento, y su sonrisa se volvió un tanto más natural, como si se acordara de cosas muy placenteras.

\- Me di cuenta que para hacer el corte más profundo, necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía… como la que genera una maldición asesina bien ejecutada. La magia residual, si la lograba canalizar a mi cuerpo, podía ser capaz de quebrar mi alma de manera casi irreversible.

No pude evitar mi asombro ante el ingenio de Tom. Era algo complicado, y extremadamente riesgoso. El tipo de energía que me dejó inconsciente dos semanas, siendo canalizado directamente al centro del cuerpo, podía llegar a provocar la muerte, o un shock mágico que lo dejaría como poco más que un squib.

\- Eso es… francamente asombroso. Que pudieras hacerlo, sin matarte o drenar tu magia… - de pronto en mi mente relampagueó una rápida deducción-. Oh – exclamé, de pronto entendiendo un poco más las circunstancias que habían llevado a la creación del diario-. Aprovechaste la muerte de los Riddle para hacer el horrocrux.

Su expresión se transformó en una de triunfo, y asintió, complacido.

\- Bien, Harry – dijo, casi saboreando mi deducción-. Es bueno saber que la maldición asesina no afectó en nada tus capacidades mentales.

Asentí, sin darle importancia a su comentario. La curiosidad me invadía.

\- ¿Y el objeto?

\- Ah, inventé unos hechizos para darles la robustez que necesitaban para no desintegrarse. En realidad tenía pensado usar otros objetos, un tanto más poderosos, como horrocruxes, pero usé este diario para probar si mis hechizos funcionaban. Fue un experimento más que nada.

Me mantuve en silencio un momento, procesando todo lo que Tom me había dicho. Me acosté sobre la cama, mirando el techo alto de mi habitación distraídamente. La maldición asesina, mi supervivencia, el diario que tenía contra el pecho en aquél instante… el  _horrocrux_  que ahora entendía había recibido el impacto completo de la maldición y me había salvado la vida.

Y en consecuencia…

\- El final del cuento es que ahora yo soy tu horrocrux, ¿verdad?

Tom comenzó riéndose ligeramente, hasta que poco a poco su risa se disolvió en un mar de carcajadas agudas, completas con la malicia que esperaría de él.

\- Te lo dije, Harry, que no te librarías tán fácilmente de mí – su voz perdió el tono socarrón para volverse un suave susurro-. Pero tengo que admitir que todo esto se ha resuelto de la manera más inesperada posible.

Sentí el comienzo de una profunda frustración adueñarse de mí. Impotencia ante los hechos, indignación ante la injusticia que el destino me inflingía, la más marcada desesperación. Durante el último año no había querido nada más que deshacerme de cualquier conexión que me unía a Voldemort, y ahora, pese a todos mis esfuerzos, estaba vinculado a él de la manera más íntima posible.

Dentro de mí reside una porción de su alma.

En lo que supongo fue un golpe de inspiración empática de su parte, Tom notó que mi humor había empeorado, y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse junto a mí.

\- Vamos, Harry, no es tan terrible – dijo, y aunque su voz para alguien más hubiese sonado reconfortante, yo sabía que en realidad estaba disfrutando de mi desdicha-. Ya te había advertido que no había forma de escapar de mí, y que inevitablemente tarde o temprano terminarías sirviendo a Voldemort, ¿y qué mejor circunstancia que protegiendo una parte de su alma?

Si las miradas pudieran matar, sabía que Voldemort debería empezar a extrañar parte de su alma, pero me abstuve de darle la satisfacción de una respuesta. En cambio, dirigí mi mirada al techo, y me pregunté si había alguna forma de despertarme.

\- Podríamos seguir las lecciones de magia sin varita sin tener que preocuparnos por ser interrumpidos –dijo despreocupadamente, pero sabía que estaba tratando de ganarme para que no fuera a primeras horas de la mañana a Dumbledore para que me sacara a este engendro de encima, que era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Supongo que alguna idea tenía de mis pensamientos, ya que su actitud se volvió agresiva en un instante, y se echó sobre mí.

\- Tus pensamientos te traicionan, Harry – dijo, casi gruñendo-. No te olvides que nuestra situación no es la misma que la de antes, y ahora tengo recursos a mi disposición que no tenía antes.

No dejé que sus palabras me intimidaran, aunque por dentro las implicaciones de su alma residiendo en mi cuerpo comenzaban a preocuparme. ¿Podría poseerme? Merlín sabe el desastre que causaría en tal caso.

\- Quédate tranquilo que conozco bien tu amor por la exageración, y del buen uso que le das cuando te conviene. No me olvido de que este sigue siendo mi cuerpo, Tom, y que ha sido mío mucho más tiempo del que tu lo has conocido.

Mis palabras y mi tranquilidad encendieron algo en él, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. A aquella distancia de su mirada, me pregunté si Tom se habría dado cuenta de lo expresivos que eran sus ojos en comparación con su contraparte adulta.

\- Me das asco cuando hablas como Dumbledore – procuré guardar aquella información para más adelante, y me reí con ganas de la expresión en su rostro.

-Creo que acabo de decidir que voy a hacer cuando termine el colegio.

Una sonrisa traviesa se adueñó de sus labios, y de pronto me dí cuenta de lo bien parecido que podía ser Tom cuando se lo atrapaba en aquellos momentos de juvenil arrebato.

\- No hagas muchos planes – susurró, y capturó mis labios entre los suyos.

Me gustaría hacer pasar esta ocasión como las anteriores, como el producto de aquella bizarra enemistad que nos unía, pero no le hago favores a nadie cuando entre nos admito que aquél fue un simple beso causado por las mismas inocentes (relativamente hablando, por supuesto) razones que mueven a todo el mundo a hacerlo.

Había algo diferente, algo que hablaba de goce en aquél gesto más que la frustración que nos había movido anteriormente. Creo que en su mente, en su delirio posesivo, festejaba el hecho de que finalmente me estaba viendo obligado a formar parte de la troupè de Voldemort. Y yo le respondía, no por algún deseo inherente de complacerlo o porque me encontraba feliz por las mismas razones. Quería distraerlo lo suficiente como para que no intentara nada antes de despertarme y poder ir a Dumbledore para que me sacase a Tom de encima.

¿Debería preocuparme el contacto cercano que tengo con un miembro del mismo sexo? Varias veces lo he considerado, pero no puedo, simplemente me es  _imposible_  considerar que Tom –Voldemort- es lo suficientemente humano como para ser considerado miembro de cualquier género. Sé que no soy gay, o al menos hasta ahora jamás me he podido masturbar pensando en un hombre (nuevamente, entre nos, hice el intento en un ataque de duda luego de besar a Tom, pero sin éxito), por lo que estoy feliz con simplemente catalogar cualquier interacción física entre nosotros dos como el resultado de nuestra bizarra relación.

Pensé que, al igual que las veces anteriores, aquél contacto sería suficiente para que me largase de aquél mundo virtual en el que ambos hablábamos, pero se ve que en vista de lo ocurrido recientemente, Tom pretendía ir más allá.

Sus atenciones se desviaron de mis labios hacia mi cuello, y sentí el enorme deseo de quitármelo de encima y bañarme en aguarrás. Semejante contacto, hasta entonces impensado, es demasiado para mí. Traté de sacármelo de encima tomándolo de los hombros, pero Tom seguía siendo un tanto más alto y más corpulento que yo, por lo que mis esfuerzos encontraron más resistencia que la que podía quebrar. Entonces comencé a desesperar, y cerré mis manos alrededor de su cuello, lo que sirvió para parar sus atenciones. Pero su rostro se deformó en una mueca lasciva, y puso sus manos alrededor de las mías.

\- ¡Más fuerte, Harry! – exclamó, su voz ronca-. Usa tus habilidades.

No supe qué juego estaba jugando, y lo miré con desconfianza, pero sin aflojar mi agarre. Su sonrisa se acentuó, su aura invadió la habitación, y con consternación noté que parecía más potente que la última vez. Aquella pesada neblina me envolvió, y se me hizo difícil respirar. Confundido y algo histérico, me concentré en la magia que parecía emanar la piel de su cuello. Por un instante sentí como si su magia y la mía vibraran en unísono, pero rápida como apareció, la sensación volvió a esfumarse. Sentí que Tom temblaba, y traté de disipar un poco su magia con mi Toque cuando de repente escuché un fuerte gemido.

Su aura desapareció, y sentí sus manos cerrándose sobre las mías. Las separó de su cuello, y entonces noté su rostro ruborizado y los profundos jadeos que largaba. Yo mismo me ruboricé, en parte por lo que había hecho, y en parte por lo estúpido que me sentía al no darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La epifanía trajo consigo el disgusto y la vergüenza, y me tiré hacia atrás, separándome lo más posible de él.

\- ¡Tú…! – dije, indignado, y al ver su rostro de repente me di cuenta de que tenía mi espalda contra la pared, y ambos estábamos sobre la cama, y Tom estaba volviendo a posicionarse encima mío.

La mirada en sus ojos rubíes era simplemente escandalosa.

\- Déjame sacarme la duda, Harry – dijo en una voz ronca, grave, que me produjo un cosquilleo extraño-. Un adolescente como tú, debes tocarte todas las noches – se sentó sobre mis piernas, y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, y me sentía hechizado por la situación-. Seguramente comienzas pensando en alguna de tus compañeras, completamente expuesta frente a ti y pidiendote, no…  _rogándote_  que se la des como la puta barata que es.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante sus palabras, y no pude evitar pensar en lo cierto que estaba, e inevitablemente aquello me llevo a pensar en Cho, y en lo mucho que su bonita figura me había calentado más de una vez.

\- Ahora, Harry – dijo, consciente del efecto que sus palabras me provocaban-, dime, ¿cuántas veces la cara bonita de tu amiga especial se convirtió en la mía? ¿Cuántas veces terminaste con mi cuerpo en tu mente, deseando que de mis labios saliera tu nombre?

Sus palabras destruyeron inmediatamente mi deseo, y de mis labios salía la negativa cuando sentí el toque fantasmal de su mano sobre mi entrepierna, sensible todavía ante las imágenes de mis recuerdos. No pude evitar que aquél 'no' se convirtiera en un gemido, y mi cuerpo instintivamente buscó más de aquél bendito contacto.

Escuché un silbido que sospechosamente sonó como un "¡si!", y su mano buscó mis partes más privadas otra vez. Pero aunque no niego que la sensación fuese placentera, estaba bastante lejos de desear que que su mano fuese la que acabara con aquella ligera tortura, por lo que aproveché su distracción para sacármelo de encima con un empujón.

Ahora ligeramente encandilado y jadeando, me tomé un momento para recuperar mi voz antes de pararme sobre él.

\- Quizás no te hayas enterado, Riddle, pero te lo voy a dejar bien claro. A mi me gustan las mujeres, y cualquier contacto que haya permitido entre nosotros dos es… es producto de cualquier cosa extraña que hace que ninguno de los dos haya borrado de la existencia al otro al día de hoy – Tom se incorporó rápidamente y me miró con una expresión furiosa-. Usa tu tiempo en algo más productivo. Me da asco pensar que el parásito que ocupa mi cuerpo también quiere ocupar mi cama… por más imaginaria que sea.

\- Vas a lamentar eso – dijo, en una voz baja y que prometía venganza. Sus ojos escarlatas parecían disolverse en un mar de deseo y fría cólera. Supongo que, con su apariencia y su encanto, en sus épocas de estudiante Tom habrá tenido su reputación de casanova, y en su inacabable narcisismo se le haría inconcebible que alguien lo rechazara.

No puedo decir que realmente me preocupara aquella venganza, ya que al ritmo al que parecía ir mi vida seguramente debería posponerla para atender algo más urgente. Y cuando llegase el momento de efectuarla, bueno, no soy precisamente una princesa necesitada, así que estoy seguro que me las arreglaría para defenderme.

\- Ay, tu orgullo – dije sarcásticamente. Su boca se deformó en una mueca, y sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Desperté la mañana siguiente en la enfermería, seguro que mi ofensa había hecho que Tom me mandase a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _He decidido pasar toda la noche en vela._  Hoy desperté con las felices noticias de que era un maldito horrocrux, y me pasé toda la tarde tratando de sentir algo. Lo más que pude lograr fue sorprenderme ante mi propia pasividad. No puedo creer en lo que hablé con Tom, ni siquiera puedo tratar de imaginar que todo aquello fue un loco sueño provocado por la maldición asesina. Hay algo dentro de mí que simplemente lo sabe, que confirma la verdad. Pero aún así no hay sentimiento de angustia, de derrota; solo siento un vacío, y no me es para nada cómodo saberme tan apático.

Mis padres pasaron conmigo unas horas a la mañana, y por suerte pude distraerme con ellos. Luego Sirius volvió a visitarme, y por la tarde pude ver a Hermione y a Neville unos momentos antes de que Madam Pomfrey los echara. Pero ahora estoy solo de nuevo con mis pensamientos, y no siento el más mínimo deseo de dormir. De ver a Tom.

Quizás finalmente alguien escuchó mis lamentos, porque el solo hecho de pensar en lo que sucedió ayer, tan cerca de volverlo a experienciar si sucumbiese en los brazos de Morfeo ahora, es suficiente para ponerme la piel de gallina. Siento el conocido escozor en mis ojos, y mis lágrimas empiezan a caer… y es furia. Es  _impotencia_. Porque si fuera más grande, más sabio, más inteligente,  _esto no hubiera pasado y maldita sea el hijo de puta de tom que me ha dejado en esta situación y encima él lo disfruta, lo sé, espera que le sonría y le siga el juego como si sintiera alguna especie de afecto verdadero por él, pero la verdad es que lo odio y lo que más quiero en la vida es poder borrarle a golpes la cara, y luego abrir su cuerpo en dos para tomar sus entrañas y dibujar un puto dedo del medio con ellas porque merlín lo único que hizo fue meterme en toda esta mierda y pretender que sabía lo que hacía, y ahora estamos los dos metidos en esto y_

_oh dios mio… voldemort. al final del laberinto esta él, y seguramente me va a hacer mierda porque destruí su horrocrux y oh mierda mierda mierda, qué va a pensar que pasó cuando sobreviví la maldición asesina? necesito decirle a sirius, pero no puede saber realmente qué sucede o voldemort lo va a matar, demonios, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?_

**Dumbledore.**

Necesito hablar con Dumbledore.

tengo que pensar claramente.

Razones por las que me conviene hablar con Dumbledore y no hablar de esto con Sirius:

Dumbledore no me puede meter preso por poseer un artefacto oscuro. Luego de lo que mis padres pasaron, y sobre todo, la fama que gané en estos días, no es conveniente. Además, sé que si se lo explico racionalmente, va a poder entender mis razones. Y probablemente entienda que mis padres van a asegurarse de que reciba el castigo más ejemplar que toda Inglaterra ha visto en mil años.

Dumbledore, aunque es afamado por sus estudios en las artes 'blancas', debe tener algún conocimiento de las artes oscuras. O al menos conocer a algún experto que pueda ayudarme a sacar el alma de Tom. (Contra: los hechizos que usó Tom son únicos, y probablemente solo él los conoce, por lo tanto solo él conoce todos los efectos y  _contraindicaciones_ ).

Dumbledore tiene los contactos suficientes para proveer protección para mí y para mi familia. (Contra: la calidad de esta protección no es 100% fiable).

GRAN CONTRA: Voldemort va a pensar que destruí su horrocrux, lo cual lo deja a Sirius en una posición muy vulnerable.

no sé si esto cuenta, pero tiene túnicas amarillo patito con estrellas violetas. imposible no confiar en un hombre que posee tal vestuario. (contra: le gustan los caramelos de limón).

Razones por las que me conviene hablar con Sirius y no decirle nada a Dumbledore:

Sirius es la única persona que puede contactarse con Voldemort, quien debe ser la única persona en el mundo interesada en extraer parte de su alma de un adolescente de quince años con una tendencia decididamente preocupante a meterse en problemas. Sin mencionar su conocimiento del tema, etc. (Contra: quizá Voldemort decida que es más fácil matar a Sirius y luego de sacarme a Tom, matarme a mí también para que nadie sepa el secreto de su inmortalidad).

Sirius no me va a patear el trasero como lo harían mis padres de saber en la que estoy metido.

Quizás Sirius sepa alguna forma alternativa de sacarme de encima a Tom sin contactar a Voldemort ni a Dumbledore.

De cualquier forma estoy extremadamente en pelotas. Aunque he estado pensando (la vigilia se me ha hecho más corta al menos) en una alternativa. Sé que tengo que ser cuidadoso, pues estaría jugando con fuego con las dos manos, pero de la otra forma sé que al menos a alguien voy a dejar muy mal parado (léase: muerto).

Mi idea es contactar directamente a Voldemort y decirle lo que sucedió con su Horrocrux. Esto me servirá para comprarle tiempo a Sirius, lo suficiente como para convencerlo de mudarse a alguna isla en el medio de la nada. O al menos lo suficiente como para conseguirle protección. Al mismo tiempo le confesaría todo a Dumbledore, en quién confío lo suficiente como para esperar que encuentre alguna forma de extraer a Tom sin matarme en el proceso. Porque estoy muy seguro, y de ello me voy convenciendo cada vez más, que Voldemort no se va a conformar con mis habilidades como para permitir que siga vivo, o lo que es peor, va a obligarme a servirle. Y eso simplemente no lo puedo permitir.

Lo que si es seguro, es que no existe una solución que me permita salir de esta sin que exista algún tipo de exilio implicado. Mi vida está completamente arruinada. Ahora recuerdo los rostros de Hermione y Neville, y me siento como si estuviera a millas de ellos, a pesar de que dormimos en el mismo castillo. No tienen en su mente más que las preocupaciones escolares, y yo estoy aquí, un horrocrux humano, una abominación y un milagro al mismo tiempo; y en donde ellos ven un futuro con una familia o con una universidad yo veo, con mucha esperanza, una vida anónima en alguna isla perdida en el caribe. Quizás en una cabaña de la Patagonia.

Tengo miedo, miedo porque no sé si esto es lo mejor, miedo por que no quiero que nadie salga herido y no sé si lo podré evitar, angustia porque el unico idiota que tendría que estar implicado en esto soy yo, pero en cambio estoy arrastrando conmigo a mi familia. Y quizás lo que más me destruye de todo esto es que soy el único (además de Tom) consciente de la gran mierda en la que estoy metido. No quiero ser un esclavo. No quiero morir. No quiero que nadie muera. Dios, estoy llorando. No creo que merezca esto. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

Ya han pasado dos horas… creo que ya deben de ser las tres de la mañana, y estoy cabeceando. No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar… y encima siento la presencia de Tom como un zumbido en lo profundo de mi mente, esperando a que caiga rendido ante el sueño para poder atacar…

* * *

Sorpresivamente, dormí sin ningún problema. Tom no hizo acto de presencia, por lo que estoy inmensamente agradecido (a pesar de que sé que es por alguna razón nefasta por la que debería preocuparme, pero realmente estoy muy bien descansado como para hacerlo). Lo que me despabiló un poco de esta morroña matutina, sin embargo, fue hallar el diario de Tom en la mesita de luz, cuando lo había dejado en uno de los cajones. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con…

( _N.A.: en el manuscrito original sigue un rayón, producto de lo que suponemos un sobresalto. Unos renglones más abajo, el relato continúa en una letra un poco más agitada_ ).

Dumbledore -¡oh, la ironía!- me sorprendió mientras escribía. Casi como si se hubiese materializado de la nada, con unos pocos pasos se anunció junto a mi cama, provocando que diera un pequeño salto. A decir verdad esperaba algún tipo de reunión, pero contaba con que fuera en su oficina y una vez que hubiera terminado mi estadía en la enfermería.

\- Buenos días, Harry, disculpa que te interrumpa – me saludó jovialmente mientras cerraba mi diario con practicada suavidad-. Tenía la impresión de que había pasado de moda el llevar un diario íntimo; aunque debo confesar que lo último que supe de modas entre los estudiantes se remonta a los días en los que tu padre asistía al colegio, cuando se pusieron de moda unas lagartijas voladoras chinas que imitaban la voz humana…

Distraídamente me hice un recordatorio mental para preguntarle a mi padre dónde podría conseguir una.

\- No es un diario – mentí con una pequeña sonrisa -, no exactamente, claro. Es un cuaderno donde escribo mis ideas para historias, o esbozos de cuentos. Cosas como esas, sabe.

\- Ah, cierto, gajes del oficio – sus ojos me sonrieron detrás de los anteojos en forma de media luna que siempre llevaba, y me sorprendió el contraste que existía entre la amabilidad en ellos con la crueldad que habitaba los escarlata de Tom. Traté de no mirarlo largamente, consciente de su proficiencia en la Legeremancia-. Tengo que felicitarte, Harry, realmente tienes un don para la escritura. Hacía tiempo que no leía algo tan interesante. "El sueño de un hombre se transforma en la realidad de muchos cuando la voluntad de uno se multiplica en el pueblo" – sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, y desvié la mirada, consciente de sus ojos penetrantes, fijos en mi rostro-. Muy cierto. También es muy cierta la triste realidad de quien se deja llevar por los sueños de otros, a falta de ambición propia.

Aquél comentario me llamó la atención.

\- Gracias, profesor, es usted muy amable – le dije-. Pero no podría existir una sociedad en la que todos impongan su voluntad, ¿no cree? Hay alguna mediación. No todos ven sus ambiciones cumplidas, y se resignan a adoptar las de otro. De la misma forma, los que ven sus ambiciones llevadas a buen puerto las ven en parte cumplidas nada más, porque nadie puede imponer su voluntad de forma absoluta-. En una voz más baja, agregué:- no sin transformar todo en una dictadura.

\- Veo que has meditado largamente sobre el asunto – dijo Dumbledore en una voz cálida, pero supe que había alguna insinuación detrás de ello-. Lo que me lleva a ser directo, Harry, pues yo también he estado pensando en ello, aunque indirectamente. Después de todo, uno de mis alumnos escribe un cuento corto acerca de un hombre con muchas ambiciones, un alumno que ha manifestado un interés por la figura de Tom Riddle, y aunque en sí la relación no es para nada preocupante, debo confesar que empieza a perturbarme en cuanto descubro que este alumno posee un objeto del mismo Riddle.

\- No te quiero acusar de nada, Harry – siguió, en una voz suave, y supe que estaba siendo honesto-. Pero tengo suficiente conocimiento de Tom como para entender el tipo de persona que es, y qué es lo que se puede esperar de él. Me intriga que en ese diario no haya encontrado más magia que en una lapicera muggle, y esta ausencia, considerando el antiguo dueño, me perturba. Quiero que seas honesto conmigo, Harry, pues no tengo más que tus intereses en mente. ¿Estuvo alguna vez encantado este objeto?

Mi primera reacción fue decirle que sí, seguido de un gran monólogo en el que expondría mi alma y mis penurias ante sus pies, tras lo cual pensaríamos en alguna forma de protegerme a mí y a mi familia. Pero noté casi tán rápidamente como surgió aquél impulso las pequeñas vibraciones de su magia, vibraciones que se resolvían en un patrón muy familiar, y que reconocía como un hechizo de sugestión. Estaba tratando de que le dijera la verdad, usando alguna compulsión para ayudar a mi confesión. Nunca estuve tan agradecido por mi don que en aquél momento, pues me dio tiempo para detener aquél deseo artificial y suicida y considerar mis opciones. Que tampoco eran muchas, y se reducían a a) contarle todo o b) no contarle nada.

Por un momento, e independientemente de cualquier intento de su parte por manipularme, pensé en confesarle todo. Quería creer que aquello solucionaría mis problemas, o que al menos, me los sacaría de las manos para ponerlos en los de otra persona. Pero me hacía sentir algo inmaduro el pensar así… y estaba tan acostumbrado a decidir por mí mismo, que no podía soportar el perder el control sobre mi destino, por más seguro y (relativamente) tranquilo que eso me hiciera sentir.

Quizás podría expandir un poco más mis sentimientos sobre el tema, pero es que a continuación sucedió algo inexplicable que no dejó lugar a más introspección (no que fuera el momento adecuado, tampoco).

Perdí el conocimiento. Mis memorias del encuentro con Dumbledore terminan allí. Lo siguiente que logro recordar es hallarme nuevamente en mi habitación, aquella que Tom había creado en mi mente. Estaba acostado en la cama, y al "despertarme" me incorporé de golpe. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta del bache en mi mente, pero cualquier pregunta que pude haber tenido murió en mis labios en cuanto vi el rostro furioso de Tom. Él estaba del otro lado de la habitación, que ahora notaba estaba totalmente destruida.

\- S-si esta fuera mi verdadera habitación, estarías en problemas – dije, algo atontado aún por aquella pérdida de conocimiento. Sentía como si mi cerebro trabajara más lento, y por ello me sentía vulnerable ante Tom.

Me dirigió una mirada fría, y dio unos pasos hacia mí. Noté que su magia parecía haberse comprimido dentro de él, y con cierto horror noté lo fuerte que era.

\- Si no fuera porque compartimos el mismo cuerpo, ya te hubiera hecho torturado lo suficiente como para hacerte olvidar tu nombre – dijo, y en mi estupidez sentí algo de ira que hablara de nuestra situación como si fuese algo voluntario. "Compartiera", ¡ja! Más bien, "habitara como un parásito".

\- Puedo escuchar cada pensamiento que pasa por esa ignorante cabecita tuya, Harry – me dijo en un tono agudo -. ¿Pensaste que ibas a poder traicionarme? ¿Contarle todo a Dumbledore?

Dejó escapar una risa fría, y se me heló la sangre. Sentía que la niebla que cubría mi mente se disipaba en un instante, y de pronto entendía realmente que había perdido el conocimiento en el medio de una charla con Dumbledore, y que no sabía qué había pasado después.  _No sabía si Tom había hecho algo._

\- ¿Q-qué hiciste? – le pregunté, sin poder evitar que mi voz temblara. Me odié por mostrarme tan débil, algo que Tom no dejó de notar. Algo en su mirada me dijo que estaba disfrutando mi miedo (no que no lo esperara).

\- Ah, ¿te gustaría saber, Harry? – su actitud cambió rápidamente de aquella fría ira a algo más peligroso. Se acercó un poco más a mí, y con un poco de pánico intenté pararme, no queriendo encontrarme en la misma situación que la última vez. Sin embargo, mis rodillas me fallaron, y caí al piso.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué me hiciste, Tom?! – grité, tratando de incorporarme de nuevo.

Tom dejó escapar una risa aguda y me pateó en el costado. Caí pesadamente, dejando escapar un grito de dolor. Su pie conectándose con mi cuerpo me pareció un millar de agujas penetrando mi carne, y comprendí que aquella reacción no era normal. Tom volvió a patearme, esta vez en la cara, y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre deslizarse entre el agudo dolor que me invadía.

Apenas sentí sus dedos tirar de mi cabello, acercando mi rostro al suyo.

\- Te queda bien el papel de víctima, Harry. Me pregunto hasta dónde puedo llegar antes de que me empieces a rogar por tu vida.

Las palabras penetraron el dolor y la confusión, y fueron directo hacia mi orgullo. Le escupí en la cara, lo que fue suficiente como para que lanzara un rugido y me soltara. Comenzó a patearme otra vez, esta vez en el estómago y en los riñones.

En el delirio de mi dolor comprendí que no había daño alguno, y abrí mis ojos, cubiertos en lágrimas, que concentré en su rostro. Levanté ligeramente una de mis manos, pero Tom adivinó lo que estaba por hacer, y cruelmente la pisoteó. Aullé del dolor, e instintivamente me llevé la mano al pecho.

\- No, tus dones serán útiles pero no vas a salir de esto hasta que yo te lo permita.

Sin darme tiempo para que me recupere, me tomó del cuello, y con una fuerza que quiero creer se remite solamente al plano mental en el que estábamos, me tiró sobre los restos del sillón que había ocupado la última vez.

\- Quiero que esto te sirva de lección, Harry – empezó, mientras yo trataba de calmarme y de controlar mi respiración -. Tú me obligas a ponerme así. Tú y tu estúpida ilusión de que tu destino no es servirme. Escuché cada pensamiento traicionero que pasó por tu mente, y esperé. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba al tanto del diario, y sabía que no tardaría en visitarte. Y quise darte una oportunidad, para que no digas que no soy un hombre generoso.

\- Pero lo echaste a perder, por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo, y tuve que hacerme cargo de la situación antes de que arruinaras todo.

\- ¿M-me pos-seíste? – farfullé con dificultad, aún tratando de recobrar mis fuerzas.

Tom sonrió como si no acabara de torturarme, y junto sus manos detrás de la espalda.

\- Obviamente. Dumbledore no sospechó nada. Piensa que el diario fue un proyecto fallido de Voldemort que tuviste la desgracia de encontrar.

Conté hasta tres, y me concentré en la magia que me rodeaba, tanto la de él como la mía. Es una suposición mía que todo lo que sucede en ese plano mental (heridas, sensaciones, etc) no es más que la sensación que produce una cierta intención aplicada a través de la magia. Es decir, que en ese momento esta sufriendo porque Tom había aplicado su magia en mí con esa intencionalidad, y porque en parte yo me había sugestionado para recibirla. Por eso en ese momento eliminé mi dolor usando lo que me rodeaba, aplicando las intenciones contrarias. No es algo que funcione en el mundo físico, pero prácticamente todo es posible en aquél plano mental. No hace falta tener mis habilidades para hacer este tipo de cosas, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

Me incorporé, completamente consciente y ya sin dolor, y con una ira que crecía a cada minuto.

\- Dejemos algo en claro – dije en una voz más grave de lo normal-. Primero, "traicionar" no es una palabra que puedas aplicar en este contexto porque nunca te juré lealtad, y de hecho, creo que ambos estamos muy conscientes de que siempre he hecho todo lo posible para deshacerme de ti. Segundo, no sé cuántas veces necesitas que te lo diga, pero prefiero morir antes de convertirme en uno de esos tarados que te rodean. Y tercero… - me abalancé sobre él, y lo golpeé con fuerza en la mandíbula. Tom logró tomar mi muñeca, y ambos caímos al suelo.

Inmediatamente alcé mi puño libre para golpearlo, pero un golpe al estómago me dejó sin aire, y Tom me tiró a un lado, cambiando nuestras posiciones. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me pegó un buen puñetazo en la cara, y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Escucha Harry – me dijo en un gruñido peligroso-, como insistes en ser tan obtuso te lo dejaré bien claro: desde el día que escribiste tú primera palabra en mi horrocrux, tu vida me perteneció. Podría haberte poseído, podría haberte chupado hasta la última gota de tu fuerza vital, podría haber generado con tu muerte un cuerpo para mí. Pero no me convenía ni a mí ni a Voldemort, así que esperé. Fui extremadamente generoso contigo, Harry.  _Te permití vivir._ ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?  _Me perteneces._ Y por lo tanto, aunque tanto te duela, tu lealtad es hacia mí, y no me gusta que me traicionen, Harry.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, y empecé a tironear de su magia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; sorprendidos, algo temerosos. Mientras continuaba mi ataque, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y sentí que en mi rostro nacía una sonrisa impregnada con todo el sadismo que sentía en aquél momento.

\- No, Tom – le dije, sin cambiar el tono grave que había usado anteriormente-. No te pertenezco, no te debo nada, mi lealtad no es hacia ti,  _¡y no pienso seguir aguantando esta mierda nunca más!_

Sentí el deseo de encerrarlo en una caja; de tomar toda su esencia y cubrirla de mil cadenas, dejándola atrapada en lo más profundo de mi mente. Y no sé cómo lo hice, o cómo sucedió, pero su magia se desvaneció, y su figura desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pensé por un instante que me había librado de él, definitivamente, pero sentía sus gritos y sus aullidos de furia haciendo eco en alguna parte de mi mente. Casi instintivamente comprendí que había logrado encerrarlo dentro de mi consciencia.

¿Es esto lo que llaman oclumancia? Definitivamente se siente bien.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando volví a despertarme, estaba de nuevo en la enfermería. Me sentía extraño, más ligero. Como si hubiese llevado hasta ahora un gran peso entre los hombros, y lo hubieran acabado de levantar. Era el vacío en mi mente, la falta de la presencia de Tom. No pude evitar el suspiro aliviado que surgió de entre mis labios. Me dejé hundir entre las sábanas, enfrentando ahora un nuevo problema: Tom sabía de mis intenciones de hablar con Dumbledore al respecto del horrocrux. Si pretendía seguir con mi plan, tendría que rogar al destino para que Voldemort no se comunicara con esa pieza de su alma. Tom le contaría todo, y yo definitivamente estaría en problemas. Ahora, podría descartar esa parte del plan, e ir directamente por Dumbledore, pero eso seguía dejando a Sirius afuera de todo, y no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que en cuanto mi padrino se presentara ante Voldemort sin el diario, la pasaría mal. Por otra parte podía descartar la (posible) ayuda de Dumbledore, y en cuanto Tom le contara de mis intrigas a Voldemort, trataría de razonar con él que después de que parte de su alma se enterase de mi plan no sería lo suficientemente estúpido como llevarlo a cabo. Lo cual no excluye la posible tortura que me pueda llegar a ocasionar, pero dudo a este punto que exista alguna mejor opción.

Volví a suspirar, esta vez un poco más apesadumbrado. Quise regocijarme un poco más en mi miseria, pero en ese momento mis padres aparecieron por la puerta de la enfermería, y el gesto en sus rostros me sacó rápidamente de mi ensimismamiento.

\- Harry - mi madre dijo con voz ahogada, besándome en la frente antes de sentarse junto a mí-, hijo, Albus nos ha dicho del diario.

Parte de mí sintió que algo pesado y abrasivo se deslizaba por mi garganta, y otra parte se regocijó silenciosamente por el hecho de que el acto de Tom no había resultado tan convincente.

\- Él cree que es posible que hayas sufrido alguna compulsión o algún tipo de maldición – mi padre habló con gesto grave, y el entrecejo fruncido. No puedo evitar sentir la más profunda de las culpas cuando recuerdo sus rostros preocupados, especialmente porque la verdad es aún mucho peor -, y aunque nos extraña que no haya algún residuo mágico en el diario, no descartamos el hecho de que quizás fue alguno de los hechizos de Umbridge lo que lo libró de cualquier encantamiento que haya podido tener.

\- Ese día lo tenías contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Cómo no poder hacerlo, si fue lo que me salvó la vida.

\- Sí, si… - murmuré, estudiando sus rostros. Sabía que no había forma alguna de que deducieran la verdad, pero aún así me preocupaban sus intenciones. Aunque tengo que admitir que en parte realmente quería que descubrieran todo, aún consciente del peligro que correrían.

\- Albus cree que lo mejor es asegurarnos de que no te haya afectado, - siguió mi padre-. Merlín sabe qué demonios pudo…  _ese_ … haber metido entre sus páginas. Por eso necesito que vengas con nosotros a su oficina, voy a hacerte el examen completo que hacemos en el departamento para ver si tienes algo encima.

Tanto mi preocupación como esa ansia secreta por ver este secreto asqueroso al descubierto aumentaron su intensidad. Sentía que el corazón me palpitaba estruendosamente, y me pregunté si mis padres podrían oírlo.

\- Vamos, - dije, con una sonrisa extraña, y mi madre me alcanzó un cambio de ropas para que me cambiara la túnica de la enfermería.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, mi madre apretando fuertemente mi mano, y mi padre llevándome del hombro. Su cariño me conmovía, y sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar. Suena cursi, quizás, pero estaba tan consciente del riesgo que corría que aquellos pequeños gestos se me hacían enormes.

Dumbledore nos recibió con su usual gesto paternal y unos caramelos de limón (mi madre tomó uno), y nos hizo un gesto para que lo acompañáramos al centro de la oficina, donde se notaba que había hecho espacio.

\- ¿Tienes todo lo necesario, James? –preguntó, y mi padre en respuesta sacudió su varita con una pequeña sonrisa. Dumbledore se echó a reír, y noté curiosamente que aquello provocó que su fénix mascota lanzara unos melodiosos cantitos-. Es cierto, a veces olvido que ya no es mandatario usar runas para estas cosas.

\- Ahí tienes veinte años de sueldos de Inefables – contestó mi padre, guiándome hacia el centro de la habitación-. Es muy sencillo, y no deberías sentir nada – me dijo suavemente-, si es que sientes algún tipo de dolor es precisamente porque tienes algo que necesitamos sacar. Primero voy a hacer el chequeo, y luego tu madre va a hacer el ritual típico de purificación. Es casi seguro que si tienes algún tipo de maldición, esto va a ser suficiente para deshacernos de ella.

Asentí, y sin más ceremonia comenzó a recitar una lista larga de encantamientos. Fue casi como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ante mis ojos, y la boca se me llenó de mil sabores, y la nariz de mil olores. Traté de protegerme lo más que pude ante aquél ataque a mis sentidos, pero la magia me rodeaba. El procedimiento se me hizo interminable, casi un suplicio. Cuando terminó, estaba temblando, y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

\- ¡Harry! – mi madre notó el estado en el que estaba y conjuró una silla, en la que me sentó suavemente-. ¿Encontraste algo, James?

Mi padre negó con la cabeza, ojeándome curiosamente. Me decepcionó un poco, pero ya lo había esperado. El tipo de magia que implica ser un horrocrux no es el tipo de magia que pueda detectar un procedimiento standard. O al menos, no si no sabías lo que estabas buscando.

\- Tan sólo algo de residuo, que debe de ser de la maldición asesina. ¿Quieres hacer el ritual igual?

Mi madre me miró críticamente; era el tipo de mirada que tienen las madres cuando creen que sus hijos están lastimados.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Harry? Esto no tendría que haberte afectado así.

\- Eh sí, me siento bien… algo mareado igual, pero bien.

Noté que mi padre seguía mirándome con la misma curiosidad que antes, y que no era el único. Dumbledore también parecía estar estudiándome cuidadosamente.

De pronto me dí cuenta que nunca les había dicho de mis habilidades como sensor. Se me había hecho tan natural, y por tanto tiempo había pensado que todos podían hacerlo, que casi no pensaba en ello. También, con un poco de tristeza noto que es un triste testamento a lo separados que hemos estado estos últimos años.

\- Ah, mamá, papá… tengo algo que confesarles – les dije, y noté que inmediatamente tensaron su postura-. No sé por qué no se los dije antes, pero lo descubrí este año recién… y la verdad es que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas y por eso puede ser que me haya olvidado.

\- ¡Lily, te lo dije! – exclamó mi padre, sorprendiéndonos tanto a mí como al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación. Incluso el fénix emitió un suave pitido en protesta. Miré a mi padre como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas-. No hay problema hijo, es totalmente natural y no tiene nada de malo que te gusten los hombres… aunque admito que me decepciona el hecho de que jamás voy a ser abuelo.

Fue tan cómico el gesto que hice que mi padre paró de hablar, y mi madre estalló en carcajadas. Dumbledore, la única presencia en la habitación que parecía haber mantenido la compostura, tosió disimuladamente como para recordarnos a todos de que él todavía estaba allí, y dijo:

\- Creo que no era eso lo que Harry les quería decir.

\- Si, erhm, gracias profesor – le dije, ruborizándome un poco-. Lo que quería decir es que… soy un sensor.

La revelación tomó a los tres adultos completamente por sorpresa. Ahora tengo el placer de poder decir que he visto a Dumbledore fuéra de su órbita, por ponerlo de alguna forma, ya que en aquél momento podría haber anunciado que venía de Marte y probablemente hubiera tenido el mismo efecto en el viejo director. Mis padres no podían salir de su asombro.

\- Pero, Harry… ¿es cierto lo que dices? - mamá fue la primera en hablar-. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

\- Nunca ha habido un sensor en la historia de la familia, que yo sepa – había duda en el rostro de mi padre.

\- Rompo tradiciones, al parecer – dije con una media sonrisa.

El pequeño intercambio de palabras logró sacar a Dumbledore de aquél estupor en el cual el asombro lo había metido, y se acercó unos pasos hacia mí, su semblante inusualmente grave. Sentí que mi estómago se retorcía, aunque no podría dilucidar la razón.

\- Harry, discúlpame si peco de desconfiado, pero es que es extremadamente raro encontrar a un sensor tan joven… Esta habilidad tuya, ¿es innata, presumo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Al principio, de más chico, solía sentirlo nada más. No podía ver or sentir exactamente la magia a mi alrededor, pero sabía que estaba allí y percibía su intención, es decir si era para proteger, para dañar, esas cosas. Después empecé a verlo, pero apenas. Es como sentir un cabello sobre la piel – al principio no lo ves, pero sabes que está allí. El verano pasado se hizo más fuerte, y podía ver la magia como humo a mi alrededor, si era suficientemente fuerte, o si me esforzaba lo necesario. Para mí todo esto era normal, yo hasta ese momento pensaba que todo el mundo podía hacerlo. Y de casualidad se lo mencioné a Sirius, y él me dijo que era un Sensor. A partir de ese momento fue como si mis sentidos se amplificaran, y ya no me tengo que esforzar para ver o Sensar la magia a mi alrededor, pero si es demasiado intensa me cuesta bloquearla.

\- Harry, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? – no se me escapó el tono herido en la voz de mi mamá, ni la mirada decepcionada de mi padre. Sabía que se iban a sentir mal porque se los había ocultado, aunque en realidad no había sido intencional.

\- Eh, a decir verdad entre todo lo que pasó en el año y cómo estaban las cosas con el ministerio, me olvidé. Ya se me había hecho tan normal para entonces que seguramente pensé que ya les había dicho algo… perdón – dije, con una mano en la cabeza, y algo avergonzado.

Mis padres obviamente querían seguir con el tema, pero Dumbledore nos interrumpió antes de que nos pusiéramos a examinar los demonios que afectaron a la familia este año.

\- Ah, lo que es ser joven… puedo simpatizar contigo Harry, pues a tu edad yo también era bastante descuidado en lo que se refiere a ciertas cosas – sus ojos se perdieron un momento, y supe que nuestra escena le había traído recuerdos de su juventud. Me di cuenta de repente que de su pasado no sabía prácticamente nada, y que su vida más allá de lo académico era totalmente desconocida para el público en general. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos:- pero bueno, me temo que es la curiosidad lo que me mueve a tener que pedirte un pequeño favor, Harry, si eres tan amable.

\- Seguro.

\- Leí una vez que los sensores tienen la capacidad como para manipular directamente la magia, sin necesidad de una varita. Esto es, poder 'tocarla', aunque esto no es más que un modelado rudimentario. ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?

Asentí, algo divertido ante la idea de que Tom Riddle, uno de los grandes Némesis de este hombre, había pedido ver aquél mismo experimento anteriormente.

\- Sí, una vez cuando era pequeño. Mamá pensó que fue un arranque de magia accidental. Y luego un par de veces hace no mucho, para ver si podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Te importaría si…?

Entendí al instante lo que quería, y extendí una mano, concentrándome en la brillante aura que rodeaba a Dumbledore. No me costó sentir la suave textura de su magia deslizarse a través de mis manos como agua, fría y ligera al tacto. Tuve que tener cuidado para no tomar de ella más que lo necesario. Estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de Dumbledore, que como se podrán imaginar, posee una mayor sensibilidad a los cambios mágicos que el mago promedio.

Y no decepcionó. Ante los ojos de mis padres, no hubo de su parte más que un estremecimiento; su cuerpo reaccionó como si una corriente de aire frío le hubiera pegado justo de frente. Para mí, en cambio, hubo algo más. Su magia reaccionó ante la invasión al instante, aquella energía que fluía como agua explotó en un millar de cristales turquesas. Pequeños puercoespines danzaban alrededor de mí, y las puntas afiladas de aquellas pelotitas de luz me querían hacer daño. La magia de Dumbledore me rechazaba. Me acordé de Tom, y su expresión placentera al realizar este pequeño experimento, y sentí una pequeña satisfacción al saber que tenía razón en cuanto al origen de aquél placer. Su magia era en parte mía, y aquello evitaba que se sintiera atacada ante mi toque.

\- Interesante – dijo Dumledore, y por el tono de su voz entendí que, por más ligero que hice mi toque, había resultado ser una experiencia de lo más desagradable para él.

\- Me imaginé que haría eso – una media sonrisa adornaba mi boca-. Supongo que es una especie de invasión directa a su magia… no tiene la delicadeza de un hechizo.

Noté que mi madre tenía la pregunta en la garganta, y como persona curiosa que era, se moría por preguntar qué había pasado. No me hice esperar.

\- Al principio, director, su magia parecía agua. Muy brillante, y fluía por toda la habitación como si estuviera en perfecta armonía. En cuanto la toqué, se volvió una masa de cristales… ¿alguna vez vió un copo de nieve ampliado, en alguna revista  _muggle_? Fue algo así, solo que parecía tener púas en vez de terminaciones, y me pinchaban. Supongo que es un tipo de defensa subconsciente, o algo…

Dumbledore asintió, pasándose una mano por la barbilla. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en algún pensamiento. Me pregunté cuándo me podría ir. Estaba cansado.

\- Harry – habló de repente mi padre, sorprendiéndonos a todos con su tono serio. Su rostro parecía haber envejecido de repente, y noté que la leve inclinación de su cabeza le daba un aire siniestro-, ¿le has dicho a alguno de tus amigos de tu… don?

Sentí como mi rostro copiaba exactamente su expresión, deformándose en la misma mueca seria que me resultaba tan ajena en mis facciones. Por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa, pues entendía que mi padre estaba preocupado por mi seguridad. Lo gracioso del asunto era que precisamente la única persona afuera de mi familia que lo sabía era el hombre más peligroso del mundo, tanto en su encarnación pasada como en su encarnación presente.

\- No – dije, de alguna forma sin reírme-, no me he juntado con ellos tanto este año.

\- Es importante, hijo –empezó-, que entiendas que esta habilidad tuya tiene que permanecer secreta. Los sensores son magos muy, muy escasos y con habilidades muy, pero muy útiles. Ya sabes de lo que hemos estado hablando, por lo que te imaginarás que este no es el momento de ponerse en una situación en la que alguien pueda prestarte más atención de lo debido.

\- Sirius sabe – dije, mi mirada fija en su rostro. Quería ver cuál era la relación entre ambos, quería saber exactamente cuánto se habían distanciado últimamente, y lo ví. Un espasmo rápido como un relámpago en su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Mi padre estaba dolido que Sirius lo supiera antes que él, pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba de sus lealtades. Puso una mano en mi hombro, y noté lo tensionado que estaba.

\- Que quede entre nosotros, Harry. Se lo diremos a Sophie cuando vuelva, pero afuera de este círculo, nadie más puede saber. Es por tu propio bien, ¿sabes?

Asentí. Hizo una pausa, y supe por su rostro que lo que estaba por decir no iba a ser de mi agrado.

\- Mira, hijo, sé que esto te va a caer mal. Pero espera a que termine de hablar antes de explotar, ¿puedes? – Era difícil rebelarse ante la mirada que me dirigió-. Sé que es tu padrino, pero en los últimos tiempos Sirius se ha comportado de forma extraña. Tu… eres un poco chico para apreciar todo lo que hay para apreciar en el comportamiento humano, y por más que no eres ningún tonto a veces me pregunto si te has dejado llevar por la imagen que tienes de él de cuando eras chico – mi ceño se frunció al instante, y mi padre me detuvo antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo dándome un suave apretón en el hombro-. Lo que quiero decir es, quizás Sirius no sea la persona que piensas que es, y quizás tenga algo más que ver con el Innombrable de lo que te imaginas.

Estaba sorprendido. Sabía que mi padre debía tener alguna idea de las afiliaciones políticas de Sirius (no era ningún Fudge después de todo) pero que lo exclamara tan abiertamente… me escandalizó un poco, y me hice una nota mental para acordarme de mencionarle a Sirius que tuviera un poco más de cuidado alrededor de mi padre. Es extraño que me ponga entre los dos de esta forma, y a decir verdad me siento un poco como un doble agente, lo cual me hace sentir muy culpable… pero no puedo hacer nada más. No quiero verlos a ambos enfrentados, no quiero que algo tan estúpido como una idea política termine por separar parte de mi familia, pero a veces me desespera sentir que eso es precisamente lo que nos depara el futuro.

Y quiero que esto quede claro, tanto para mí, como para cualquier pobre alma que lea toda esta sarta de incoherencias; no quiero ni considero que estoy tomando partido por nadie. No es que sienta animosidad por mi padre y por eso recurro a una figura paterna alterna; mis sentimientos hacia ambos difieren mucho entre sí. Mi padre es mi padre, con todo lo bueno y con todo lo malo, y por más de que ha tenido sus errores, sé que en su corazón no hay nada más que un profundo deseo de vernos a mí y a mi madre felices. Sirius, por otra parte, es mi padrino, mi guía, y mi compinche. Con él puedo hablar de lo que no puedo con mis padres, y siento que él ha estado conmigo cuando mis padres no han podido hacerlo. Y lo que más me gustaría es ver a mi familia llevándose bien, o al menos haciendo lo mejor para convivir (como Sophie y mi padre).

En aquél momento, las palabras de mi padre me hicieron reaccionar desfavorablemente, y esto era por una simple razón: abajo se venían mis esperanzas de verlos sin intrigas entre ellos, sin desconfianza. Como en los viejos tiempos. Mi padre era tan talentoso como testarudo, y sabía que nada que le dijera le haría cambiar de parecer, lo cual se traducía en una convicción plena de las motivaciones de Sirius no eran del todo inocentes. Lo cual yo sabía que era verdad, pero no hasta el punto que mi padre insinuaba. Me desesperó darme cuenta de que jamás volveríamos a ser la familia feliz de alguna vez.

-Si estás insinuando que Sirius me vendería al Innombrable por mis habilidades – dije, tratando de calmarme, a pesar de que mi voz se quebraba a causa de la ira que sentía-, entonces deberías examinar todo lo que sabes de él. No sabes nada. Entiendo que te sientas preocupado por esto, y hasta cierto punto comparto tu paranoia, pero esto es ya demasiado. ¡Y ridículo! ¿O acaso no crees que de estar ligado al Innombrable, Sirius me hubiese llevado con él durante el verano que pase lejos de ustedes?

Sentí que mi padre quería discutir, y me preparé para escuchar la perorata que venía preparando, pero mi madre lo detuvo a tiempo.

\- Creo que ambos ya han dicho lo suficiente por ahora. Lo seguiremos después.

Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento, pues sinceramente no tenía ganas de armar un escándalo enfrente del director de mi escuela. Hablar acerca de Sirius, ya tendríamos tiempo para ello.

\- Me parece que lo mejor ahora sería tomar asiento, - habló Dumbledore, sentándose detrás de su escritorio y haciendo un gesto para que siguiéramos su ejemplo. Mis padres y yo no tardamos en acomodarnos. Agradecí el leve descanso que me prometía aquella mullida silla-. Me parece importante hacer hincapié en la importancia de mantener tu don secreto, Harry. Sé que entiendes por qué. Todos aquí estamos conscientes de la amenaza que representa Voldemort ahora que, permitiéndome hablar francamente, ha vuelto al país. Si alguien llega a informarle de tus habilidades – mi padre se movió en su asiento y de reojo pude observar la intensidad con la que miraba a Dumbledore-, no me cabe la menor duda de que hará todo lo posible para que estés bajo su influencia.

Dumbledore apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sus manos arrugadas y blancas entrelazadas delante de su nariz aguileña.

\- De joven, Tom hizo todo lo que pudo para conseguir las más diversas habilidades que puedas imaginarte. Naturalmente, en algún momento de su adolescencia se obsesionó con la idea de entrenarse como sensor, pero jamás pudo lograrlo. Sé que existen personas, particularmente inefables, que han podido adquirir la habilidad, pero normalmente debe existir algún tipo de predisposición. Creo no equivocarme al asumir que debes estar al tanto que el ya fallecido Orion Black compartía tus dones, Harry, aunque él no tuvo la suerte de nacer con ellos – asentí, y noté que mi padre se tensaba al lado mío. Creo que él no sabía acerca de las habilidades del padre de Sirius-. Los Black tienen algunos Sensores natos en su genealogía. La familia de la cual desciende Tom, en cambio, no.

\- Y si hay alguna razón por la que te digo esto, que incluso puede llegar a parecer obvio, es que tienen que entender que Tom es, antes que nada, un ser extremadamente envidioso y codicioso. Lo que no tiene, lo quiere, y lo que no puede conseguir, o lo destruye o lo asimila de alguna forma. Es un secreto a voces que Orion Black era uno de sus fieles seguidores, y temo que con su muerte, va a buscar alguna forma de llegar a ti.

Asentí, ya al tanto, en parte, de lo que Dumbledore decía. Intuía, hasta cierto punto, de que las obsesiones de Tom nacían de su personalidad psicópata, y de la constante necesidad que sentía por llenar el espacio que su incapacidad para sentir emociones había dejado. En su mente, a falta de la distracción y el placer que provocan las relaciones humanas, existía una tendencia a suplir su mente con emociones más básicas asociadas a lo material. Creo, y esto no es más que una opinión, que todo surge de nuestro deseo de no aburrirnos. La gente normal trata de distraerse y de divertirse jugando el juego que supone la interacción con sus pares, mientras que los psicópatas como Tom se ven jugando ese juego de manera superficial, ya que no poseen la habilidad de sentir emociones más profundas. Y entonces la ambición y el hambre por saciar esa necesidad de distracción los lleva a buscar satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas. Es algo terrible, pero a veces siento que luego de lidiar tanto con Tom, he llegado a la conclusión de que su aparentemente compleja personalidad se reduce al pensamiento simplista que puede llegar a tener una bestia. Si quiero, poseo, si no puedo poseer, destruyo.

Y en ese juego me había metido yo sin querer. Ahora sabía que Tom quería tener la habilidad de sensar, pero la única forma que tenía de adquirirla era adquiriéndome a mí; lo cual no era noticias de última hora ni nada parecido, pero me hacía entenderlo un poco mejor.

Y con esto en mente me agarró pánico ante la idea de verlo victorioso en sus intentos; nuevamente me pareció tentadora la idea de confesarles todo a mis padres y a Dumbledore. Pero aún estaba preocupado por Sirius. Tenía la sensación de que si llegaba a contarles todo lo que había pasado mis padres terminarían por aislarlo, sin mencionar que mi padre lo mandaría directo a Azkaban. Sirius tiene muchos 'amigos', pero sé que existen dos o tres personas en el mundo en las que realmente confía, y no quiero traicionarlo de esa forma solamente para salvar mi asustado pellejo. De alguna forma yo me había enredado en todo esto, y tenía que sacarme por mi cuenta.

Dumbledore siguió con sus advertencias:

\- Deben mantener el diario en secreto – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el ahora inocuo cuaderno-, no hablen de esto con nadie. Sé que te tienta abrir una investigación al respecto, James, pero aún dentro de tu departamento puede haber orejas desconocidas, y lo mejor es no llamar la atención de Tom de ninguna forma.

Mi padre asintió gravemente. Sabía que le disgustaba el consejo de Dumbledore, pero todos allí entendíamos que era lo más prudente a seguir.

\- Y para estar seguros, sería conveniente que hagan chequeos periódicos, para saber si hay algún tipo de efecto secundario que aún no se haya manifestado – Dumbledore dirigió la mirada a mi madre, quien asintió-. Merlín sabe lo que Tom quiso hacer con ese diario, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no es verdad?

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi director, pero me temía que aquél era consejo que caía en oídos sordos... era inútil prevenir ahora que ya me había mandado la cagada.

* * *

_H: Estaba durmiendo, Sirius, ¿qué pasa?_

_S: Lo siento, Harry, pero no sabía si estabas con tus padres o qué. ¿Puedes poner algún hechizo de privacidad?_

_H: Déjame ver… ¡Muffliato!_

_S: ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?_

_H: Sophie me lo enseñó cuando éramos niños._

_S: Ah, ya veo… No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano. Él ha estado presionándome para que arregle un encuentro entre los dos. Está usando como excusa el diario, pero sé que con esto del ataque de Umbridge y tu don va a intentar proponerte algo._

_H: ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_S: Prometí que iba a hablar contigo, pero sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con él. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de que me puedas mandar el diario de alguna forma, y yo inventaré algo para explicar por qué no puedes verlo. Él sabe, después de todo, que James sospecha de mí._

_H: Acerca de eso… trata de mantener un perfil bajo, Sirius. No quiero meterme entre los dos, pero tampoco quiero verte en Azkaban. Ten cuidado._

_S: No te preocupes, Harry._

_H: Y por lo del diario… creo que será mejor que se lo entregue en persona. Seamos realistas, Sirius, si no lo hago se las agarrará contigo. Y tampoco quiero escaparme de él como si fuera el lobo malo y yo caperucita roja. No le temo. Y quiero que sepa eso._

_S: No seas obtuso, no sabes…_

_H: Matarme no me va a poder matar, y usar a mi padre como escudo va a durar un tiempo nada más. Es mejor si me acostumbro a decirle que no desde temprano._

_S: ¿Estás completamente seguro, Harry?_

_H: Sí. Dile que pasaré una semana en tu casa durante las vacaciones, y que podremos encontrarnos allí._

* * *

Hace tiempo que no escribo… es raro que yo diga esto, pero he estado ocupado tratando de mantenerme al día con mis clases, y luego los exámenes, y luego el fin del año escolar. Ha sido un tiempo hético, principalmente porque además de barajar mi vida como cualquier estudiante normal, he ganado fama por haber sobrevivido una maldición asesina, por ser el poster-boy del fin de un gobierno particularmente corrupto.

Esto me ha divertido tanto como me ha frustrado. He recibido todo tipo de correspondencia en los últimos tiempos, desde panfletos políticos, entrevistas con tal o cual periodista hasta pedido por parte de especialistas de universidades de renombre para poder estudiarme, con la intención de averiguar qué había provocado el milagro. Por supuesto que si supieran la verdadera razón, y de cómo hay algo aún más interesante detrás de la cicatriz con forma de rayo que tan famoso me ha hecho últimamente, estoy seguro que habría más reacciones horrorizadas que fascinación por parte del público. No que eso me represente algún problema, pues el ataque de Umbridge me ha generado un gran número de detractores también. Hay quienes dicen que usé las artes oscuras para salvar mi vida – paranoicos que formulan sus propias teorías conspirativas. Hay quienes dicen que nada de eso sucedió y que en realidad todo fue una movida política para que la facción de familias sangre pura a la que pertenece mi padre recuperara el poder que habían perdido sobre el gobierno. Hay quienes dicen, a raíz de las recientes noticias de la vuelta de Voldemort al país, que es un signo de que los dioses me han elegido para ser quien finalmente acabe con él. Y con ellos también están los que creen que soy su discípulo, y que esto es una parte más del gran plan que tiene para llegar a dominar las islas británicas.

No hace falta aclarar que hay de todo bajo el sol, particularmente cuando se trata de ideas.

Toda esta atención también afecto la vida escolar aquí en Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, no tardaron en aparecer las 'groupies', quienes aseguran estar perdidamente enamoradas de mí, o los oportunistas que querían sacarse una foto conmigo o tener mi autógrafo. También llegué a escuchar toda sarta de estupideces – a muchos les gustaba contar anécdotas en las que estaba involucrado que jamás habían pasado.

Trate de ignorar todo esto lo más que pude, pero no soy de piedra y hubo momentos en los que tanta atención me frustraba. Especialmente porque parecía haber un gran vacío que separaba lo que la gente sabía de lo que yo sabía; y la verdad pesaba duramente sobre mis hombros cuando escuchaba los grititos de todas las chicas que me prestaban atención porque ahora era famoso.

 _Si supieran…_  me repetía constantemente. Nadie de ellos comprendía la magnitud de todo lo que había pasado. De que ahora era un horrocrux humano, de que llevaba una parte de Voldemort conmigo a cualquier lado al que fuera, de que en el verano iba a hablar con el mismo hombre que en la mente de todos era el hombre de la bolsa más grande y más terrible, la pesadilla que dejaba sin sueño a una nación entera. Nadie entendía, nadie sabía y eso me volvía loco.

Pero las pequeñas cosas me consolaban. Aquél pequeño acto de oclumencia accidental había sido suficiente para evitar que Tom me invadiera en mis sueños, o peor aún, en mi día a día. Por supuesto que había investigado lo que podía investigar respecto al tema, para poder reforzar la magia que lo mantenía a raya. Me daba un poco de miedo pensar que el dique que lo contenía se rompiera en cualquier momento, pero el tiempo pasó y Tom no hizo acto de presencia, lo cual me ayudó a calmarme.

Ahora que el año escolar ha finalizado, parte de la gran tormenta de publicidad y atención ha disminuido. Hace no más de treinta minutos que llegué de King's Cross, y verme sentado en mi habitación, de vuelta entre mis libros y mis cosas, me hace sentirme contento. Me siento seguro. Optimista, incluso. Ahora echo una mirada a mis alrededores y me doy cuenta de lo poco realista que era la copia virtual que Tom construyó en mi mente. Allí no existía esta sensación de paz, el olor de los libros, el polvo sobre los muebles, el ligero olor a la comida de mi madre…

Aunque es extraño sentarme aquí, entre la normalidad de la rutina familiar. Mi habitación no ha cambiado casi nada desde mi primer año. Aquí pase tanto tiempo jugando, escribiendo o leyendo, y en mi futuro me veía como un escritor, un detective, un aventurero. Junto con el polvo que se junta en los rincones creo ver las memorias de aquellos años inocentes, y no puedo evitar sentirme como un extraño en una tierra desconocida. Ya no soy esa persona, ya no tengo esa inocencia. A veces pienso en los personajes de mis libros, y cómo sus infortunios o sus aventuras parecen dominar completamente sus vidas, y no puedo evitar el rechazo que me produce aquella visión tan simplificada de la vida. A mi modo, yo también había, y estoy, pasando por intrigas dignas de un libro de Agatha Christie. Pero mientras Poirot parecía hacer poco más que embeberse de sus casos al punto de que su vida no era más que una excusa para resolver la trama, yo me encuentro con que mis intrigas solo consumen parte de mi tiempo, y cuando no estoy resolviendo esta trama, tengo que lidiar con la escuela, mis amigos, mis padres. Y me encuentro en momentos dispares como este. Sé que en una semana y media volveré a enfretarme con mis problemas, y aunque todo debería parecer dramático, el mundo desdibujándose en una romántica reinterpretación, la verdad es que todo es igual que antes. Mi madre cocina el almuerzo, la brisa veraniega agita las cortinas que cuelgan de la ventana, y yo estoy sentado sobre mi cama, descalzo, con un cuaderno en mi regazo. Probablemente iré a recibir a mi hermana por la tarde, y luego comeremos en familia. Una rutina como la de cualquier año, pero este año yo soy un horrocrux, descubrí que soy un sensor, y puede que Lord Voldemort me mate en menos de dos semanas.

Quizá lo más extraño de todo es lo mucho que me estoy dejando llevar por la corriente, como si esta disparidad ya fuera normal para mí.

* * *

_N.A. – El siguiente fragmento es un borrador de una carta escrita al editor de El Profeta, fechada dos días después de la finalización del año escolar. Harry ya estaba en negociaciones con el motivo de la publicación de su segundo cuento corto._

_Estimado Sr. Laurens,_

_Estoy de acuerdo en que la publicidad que ha rodeado mi nombre en los últimos tiempos podría llegar a ser beneficiosa si su periódico llegara a publicar mi cuento, pero si le soy absolutamente sincero usar mi propio nombre es algo que prefiero evitar si me es posible. Creo que ambos estaremos de acuerdo que el contexto actual resulta inapropiado para un cuento de tal naturaleza, dado a lo propenso que es el público a realizar análisis y reinterpretaciones innecesarias de cualquier material que provenga de la figura del momento. Si le parece absolutamente necesario evitar el uso de un seudónimo, entonces debo insistir que se atrase su publicación por lo menos dos meses._

_Espero con ansias su respuesta,_

_Harry J. Potter_

* * *

Sophie no se cansa de decirme lo delgado y alto que estoy.

\- Tienes la piel igual que mi padre… ¡deberías salir un poco más! – me dice, arrastrándome afuera por las tardes para cazar gnomos o jugar una partida de quidditch. De pequeños apenas teníamos algún parecido entre nosotros, pues yo era una copia de mi padre y ella era una mezcla extraña entre el suyo y mamá. Pero ahora que yo estaba dando el estirón -¡por fin!- ambos parecíamos tener una estructura similar. Ella es delgada como un palo, y cuando salimos a nadar en el lago, nos reímos de lo pálidos y huesudos que somos.

Sophie tiene sus momentos. Suele levantarse de mal humor, y parece un inferi hasta el almuerzo. Cuando digiere un poco la comida, parece ganar una energía tremenda de repente, y me obliga a seguirla por todos los terrenos que rodean la casa, recolectando hierbas para pociones o jugando juegos de nuestra infancia. Pero, cuando cae la noche y el recuerdo de nuestra infancia despreocupada no puede distraerla, la veo taciturna. Algo nerviosa. Es increíble la dualidad entre la Sophie de la tarde y la Sophie de la noche.

Sé que tiene algo en su mente, y le he preguntado si hay algo de lo que quiera hablar. Sabe que hablar conmigo no es como hablar con mamá, o con su padre. Pero también temo que sea esa la razón por la que se guarde ciertas cosas.

No puedo hacer más que esperar, y asegurarle que estoy para ella.

* * *

\- ¿Sophie no se queda más que una semana? – le pregunté a mi madre, extrañado.

\- Sí, Severus me dijo que están trabajando en un proyecto para el ministerio alemán – me respondió mientras secaba los platos a la manera muggle, un hábito que mi padre jamás había logrado sacarle-. No puede darle más que una semana de vacaciones.

Suspiré, decepcionado, balanceando mis pies en el aire. Estaba sentado sobre la mesada de la cocina, el frío mármol refrescaba mis piernas. Hacía mucho calor ese día.

\- Creo que debe ser eso lo que la tiene tan preocupada – murmuró mi madre, mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde Sophie estaba recostada, tomando sol-. ¿Lo notaste?

\- Sí. Le pregunté si le pasaba algo, o si quería hablar, pero no me quiso decir nada.

\- A veces me parece que es demasiado como Severus – sonrió suavemente, guardando los platos con un toque de la varita-. Se guarda las cosas para ella misma, todo lo malo, porque no quiere que te preocupes.

\- ¿No somos todos así?

* * *

Si creyera en algún dios, o en algunos dioses, definitivamente los felicitaría por el timing con el que ordenan las cosas. Hoy a la mañana Sophie se fue de vuelta a Alemania. Ayer por la tarde descubrí qué era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa.

\- Vamos al lago, Harry – me dijo luego de que termináramos de almorzar. A veces mamá venía con nosotros, pero quería hacer unas compras de última hora para mi hermana esa tarde. Fui a cambiarme lo más rápido que pude, y salimos corriendo en dirección al lago que bordeaba la casa de verano de mi padre.

\- ¿Piensas buscar esas algas que viste ayer? – le pregunté cuando llegamos, entre bocanadas de aire. Teníamos un buen trecho para recorrer antes de llegar, y Sophie insistía en hacerlo trotando. Probablemente era el único ejercicio, además de subir y bajar las interminables escaleras de Hogwarts, que hacía en el año.

\- Sí, pero tienes que acompañarme. Cuatro ojos son mejores que dos.

Acepté, sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, y dejé que realizara un encantamiento de casco burbuja sobre ambos. No íbamos a poder hablar entre nosotros, pero con gestos más o menos nos podíamos entender. Nos tiramos de cabeza al agua, como siempre hacíamos, y tras nadar un poco en la superficie, acostumbrándonos a la temperatura, comenzamos a descender. Lo bueno de lagos como éste era que no tenían el caudal ni la variedad de criaturas mágicas que tenía el que bordeaba Hogwarts, por lo que podíamos nadar tranquilos sin temer por la amenaza de algún Grindilow perdido, o Merlín no lo quiera, un calamar gigante. Sin embargo, mi hermana había descubierto que no muy lejos de la superficie, las rocas que adornaban el fondo del lago estaban cubiertas de unas densas algas, entre las cuales había retazos de una rara especie vegetal que Sophie usaba mucho en sus pociones.

Seguí los gestos de mi hermana hasta llegar a una formación de rocas que tenía una vaga semejanza con la cabeza de un perro, y a su orden comencé a buscar entre las pequeñas hojas que cubrían densamente la superficie de aquella tosca efigie. Lo bueno de aquella especie es que era reactiva a ciertos tipos de magia, por lo que le pedí a Sophie que hiciera un hechizo cerca de donde estaba yo. Los efectos de la reacción no eran visibles al ojo normal, pero yo podía ver cómo la arácnida red que formaba el encantamiento iba cambiando de colores en ciertos puntos, lo cual me daba la pauta de dónde estaba aquella planta.

Ahora, normalmente trato de bloquear mi sensibilidad a la magia, pues es fácil que te sobrecargue. Es como si estuviera junto a la tele y me tapara los oídos, y cuando quisiera escuchar lo que me están diciendo, me sacara las manos de la cabeza. Es difícil, pero si quiero sobrevivir en un ambiente tan saturado de magia como lo es Hogwarts, lo tengo que aprender. Y en parte lo puedo hacer. Por eso pequeñas cosas se me escapan ya, a menos que me esté concentrando. Es como antes, salvo que ahora lo puedo controlar.

Por eso, cuando me concentré en la magia del hechizo de Sophie, además de tomar una nota mental de los lugares donde estaban las plantas que ella quería, noté que había un leve vapor dando vueltas alrededor de su brazo. Me quedé duro por un momento, y me pareció tener un deja vu, pero era claro lo que estaba viendo. Un hechizo de glamour sobre su brazo izquierdo, concentrado en el interior.

Recogí algunas plantas, y me acerqué a ella con la excusa de colocarlas dentro de su bolso. En cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, toque con mi mano ligeramente aquél hechizo, y aunque no quería removerlo, pude alterarlo lo suficiente como para ver por un segundo lo que ocultaba.

Ya lo había visto una vez.

Era la marca de Voldemort, la misma que adornaba la piel de Sirius.

Por supuesto que no dije nada hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en casa, por la noche. Le había dicho a mis padres que en algún momento pensaba decirle a Sophie de mis habilidades, por lo que les dirigí una mirada para que supieran que no debían interrumpirme. Subimos a mi habitación, y esperé a que estuvieramos cómodos antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Mira, Sophie, hay algo que no sabes de mí – dije, pasándome una mano por el pelo-; no es que haya sido un secreto por mucho tiempo, pero es algo que recién descubrí este año que podía hacer. Cuando era chico podía notarlo apenas, era como una especie de humo que giraba alrededor de las personas. El verano pasado, con Sirius descubrimos que lo que podía ver era magia. Soy un sensor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y fue un segundo lo que tardó en procesar lo que dije antes de que instintivamente moviera su brazo izquierdo lo suficiente para tapar el lugar donde estaba la marca. Decidí que primero respondería sus preguntas antes de comenzar con las mías, por lo que me mantuve en silencio, hasta que habló.

\- Wow, Harry, eso es increíble… He leído algo acerca de ellos pero tengo que admitir que no soy una experta.

\- Quieres saber exactamente qué es lo que puedo hacer, ¿verdad? – asintió -. No es mucho, realmente. Puedo ver y tocar magia, a veces oler incluso… Sé que es como con los sentidos normales, hay sentidos que son más fuertes para algunas personas y para otros no. Y también puedo manipularla, apenas. Me cansa mucho, y no es tan efectivo si lo que quiero es producir un efecto a largo plazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Por ejemplo, si es un hechizo o un encantamiento, o algún tipo de magia eh,  _aplicada_  digámosle, se me hace muy difícil manipularla – ví que sus hombros se relajaban un poco -, puedo hacer algo aquí y allá si el hechizo es sencillo, pero nada más. Y si es con la magia que rodea a una persona, bueno, puedo tocarla. No es algo placentero para el otro, y si es lo suficientemente débil, o si su magia se parece mucho a la mía, incluso puedo arrancar pedazos de ella… como si fuera una tela, sabes. Eso si los puede dejar inconscientes. Supongo que con las condiciones adecuadas podría llegar a matar a alguien de esa forma. No lo sé, pero como te imaginarás no experimenté mucho con eso.

\- Ya veo – Sophie dijo, entrelazando sus manos sobre su falda-. Supongo que si mamá y James ya lo saben entonces esto te lo habrán dicho, pero trata de mantener esto en secreto.

\- Si, ya se. Hasta Dumbledore me lo dijo.

\- ¿Dumbledore?

\- Tuve que hacer la gran confesión después de que papá me hiciera un examen en la oficina del director, para saber si había algún residuo de artes oscuras después de lo de Umbridge.

\- Ah, pensé que eso lo hacía la enfermera.

\- También, pero papá quería asegurarse.

Recibí un "mmh" distraído como respuesta, y pensé que aquél momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar de la marca que tenía en el brazo.

\- Sophie, no pretendo hacerme el tonto respecto a esto – le dije, mirándola a los ojos. Noté que había fruncido los labios. El gesto nervioso estaba de vuelta-. Hoy a la tarde mientras estábamos en el lago noté que tienes un glamour sobre tu brazo izquierdo.

Noté que en su mirada existía la esperanza de que malinterpretara la situación, y ya veía que tenía sus excusas en la boca, por lo que me apresuré a decir:

\- Y pude manipularlo lo suficiente para ver lo que escondía. ¿En qué te metiste, Sophie?

Se quedó tensa por un minuto, en silencio, y supe que detrás de sus ojos negros se estaban cocinando un millón de explicaciones. Finalmente dio un suspiro y se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado.

\- Pensaba mentirte, pero sé que lo averiguarás tarde o temprano – me dijo en un susurro -. Lo único que te pido es que no hables de esto con nadie. Ahora sabrás por qué – puso una mano sobre la mía, y la apretó -. Confío en ti, Harry.

La miré a los ojos y asentí, incapaz de decirle la razón por la cual yo era precisamente una de las personas más idóneas para guardar su secreto. No me agradaba absolutamente para nada la idea de que fuera una seguidora de Voldemort, pero si algo la caracterizaba es que era extremadamente testaruda, y una vez que estaba segura de algo, no iba a cambiar su parecer al respecto. Esto de por sí no me impedía el ponerme firme y hacer de las mías para cambiar su opinión, pero también sabía que era una persona con mucho sentido común, y por eso sabía que debía tener una buena razón para meterse en una locura como esta.

Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que a estas alturas del partido, yo tampoco era quién para juzgar a nadie.

\- Esta – sacó su varita de un bolsillo y realizó una pequeña floritura que dejó al descubierto la familiar calavera y la serpiente que se entrelazaba con ella- es la marca del Innombrable. Decidí unirme a su pequeña cruzada hace un año, y cuando llegué a Inglaterra me junté con él para hacerlo, ah, efectivo.

\- Es decir que te marcó – dije, con desprecio. Por más de que confiaba en ella, no podía dejar de disgustarme el hecho de que se había dejado marcar como un cerdo.

\- No es así, Harry – se puso a la defensiva al instante -. No es simplemente un tatuaje. Tiene ciertas funciones, me imagino que lo puedes  _ver_  – su voz socarrona me hizo poner los ojos en blanco, pero no quise empezar una discusión.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza cuando aceptaste meterte en este lío?

\- Lo mismo que a  _cualquiera_  que lo sigue – su voz comenzó a sonar cada vez más agitada-. He visto su influencia. He visto cómo conduce un gobierno. Por más de que todos se estén haciendo los tontos, es un secreto a voces que Alemania tiene como ministro de la magia al Innombrable, no a  _herr Wagner_. Y quiero lo mismo para Inglaterra. Quizás años de propaganda te han engañado, Harry, pero a mi la experiencia me ha demostrado que el Innombrable  _es_ capaz de llevar adelante un gobierno. Sin ofender, pero la facción en la que está envuelta James es un festival de corrupción, todos los días, todos los años. Fudge fue el resultado de años de mirar para otro lado, y aunque sé que tu padre no está envuelto en esa movida, hay muchos de sus amigos que sí se han dejado llevar por ese poder.

\- ¿Y por eso te parece que apoyar a una  _guerrilla_ es lo más adecuado? – pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz baja.

\- ¿Acaso crees que hay otra forma? La democracia parlamentaria no existe en este país, Harry. Están haciendo lo que quieren.

\- ¡Es mejor entonces adoptar una actitud paternalista, y decidir por el pueblo, entonces! Porque desde donde lo veo yo, no hay diferencia. Un sector de la sociedad, sean ellos o sea un grupo guerrillero, no tiene derecho a decidir por la mayoría.

\- A menos que  _sean_  la mayoría – replicó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Alcé una ceja, mirándola escéptico.

\- Avisame cuando suceda eso – le dije, reclinándome sobre la pared-. De todas formas hay algo más por lo que te uniste, algo que no me estás diciendo. Eres una Slytherin al final del día, algo en todo esto tiene que ser personal para ti.

\- Eso, Harry – me dijo seriamente, y entendí que había cosas acerca de ella que jamás podría llegar a develar, aunque intentara e intentara -, es algo que me corresponde saber a mí y no a vos.

La miré sin decir nada. Sabía que por más de que como su hermano tenía todo el derecho a cuestionar lo que ella hiciese, no estaba en mi lugar decirle lo que tenía que hacer. En particular porque obviamente me faltaba entender todo el panorama, porque habían pasado cosas en Alemania que evidentemente no debía saber. Ella entendía que a mí no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que anduviese metida en esa guerrilla-culto que tenía Voldemort, pero ni ella podía decirme todo las razones por las que se había unido, ni yo las razones por las que era una pésima idea.

\- Espero que esto no te mate – le dije, igual de serio que ella, y Sophie sonrió apenas, tomando una de mis manos.

\- Yo también lo espero.

* * *

Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. Mañana viene a buscarme Sirius.

* * *

Apenas puedo escribir. No sé que pensar, no sé cómo expresarme. Los últimos días he estado bloqueado, algo ausente. Sirius me ha acompañado, y sé que ha intentado distraerme, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando lo único en que puedo pensar es en cómo le voy a decir a Voldemort que tengo una pieza de su alma dentro mío.

Creo que voy a improvisar. Estoy cansado de especular, y especular. Que sea lo que los dioses quieran.


	17. Chapter 17

Apenas puedo escribir. No sé que pensar, no sé cómo expresarme. Los últimos días he estado bloqueado, algo ausente. Sirius me ha acompañado, y sé que ha intentado distraerme, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando lo único en que puedo pensar es en cómo le voy a decir a Voldemort que tengo una pieza de su alma dentro mío.

* * *

Creo que voy a improvisar. Estoy cansado de especular, y especular. Que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

* * *

Habíamos arreglado para que viniera el domingo por la tarde.

Sirius no tenía que trabajar ese día, por lo que estaría arriba en caso de que surgiera alguna complicación. Por las dudas les había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que estuvieran alerta, pues ellos tendrían más facilidad para sacarme de un aprieto que un mago. Conocía a Voldemort lo suficiente como para saber lo agresivo que era, pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para predecir cuando tendría uno de sus ataques bipolares conmigo. Y aunque Tom me ha curado en gran parte del espanto, al mismo tiempo entiendo y respeto el misterio que le rodea a su yo más sabio. Algo de miedo me provoca, tengo que admitirlo. Sé que no es un hombre estúpido, pero a veces me da la impresión de que su personalidad... pasional (que al final del día es un nombre políticamente correcto para decir 'volátil') acabe conmigo o con algún ser querido en un ataque de ira sin sentido.

Por eso mi estómago estaba hecho un manojo de nudos, en parte por el miedo, en parte por los nervios, en parte por la tremenda curiosidad que me provocaba el conocer aquél Tom más experimentado. No sé si esto me hace un loco, o si simplemente no he dejado la infancia atrás lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que no termino de entender el peligro.

Suponía que Voldemort viajaría por la red flu, por lo que me quedé esperando en la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones que Sirius había comprado cuando murió Orion, de espaldas a la chimenea. Me puse a seguir con la mirada los patrones del papel que cubría la pared, tomando nota de la magia que exhudaban las paredes. Creo que cualquiera podrá entenderme cuando hablo de la enorme distracción que puede suponer el estudiar el vaivén de la marea cuando uno necesita matar el tiempo, por lo que sé que me entenderán también al decir que ver el patrón de la magia ir y venir a lo largo de las paredes es increíblemente relajante. Y por eso, cuando me dejé perder en aquél inocuo pasatiempo, la voz de quién más, sino Voldemort, me hizo saltar casi cinco metros en el aire.

\- Dudo que llegues a reconocer las guardas que usaron los Black para proteger esta casa – dijo.

Me levanté al instante. Mis movimientos eran (son) torpes, por lo que sentí algo de vergüenza al presentarme en aquella manera tan poco digna. Admito a favor de mi vanidad que me hubiera gustado haber dado una buena impresión, haberme hecho el misterioso o lo suficientemente profesional como para disimular que era un chico de quince años cagado hasta las patas.

Al final, creo que la primera impresión fue de un chico flacucho y desgarbado, demasiado incómodo en su propia piel todavía como para poder tener algún tipo de presencia en una conversación.

Primera impresión aparte, lo primero que noté al darme vuelta para saludarle fue la forma en la que su magia parecía rodearlo. Sabía que estaba controlando su magia, de la misma forma que Dumbledore lo hacía para que no invadiera la habitación. Eso no la hacía parecer menos impresionante. Aún así, en mi cabeza todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de aquél primer encuentro, y era inevitable la comparación. En aquél lugar yo jugaba de local, y más allá de quién sea él y qué pueda hacer, en mi mente eso era suficiente para transformar todo lo que veía en algo menos terrible. Su magia, aunque refinada e intrincada en sus movimientos, no era aquella masa oscura que se me vino encima aquella vez.

A la luz cálida de una tarde de verano, parecía menos siniestra de lo que la recordaba. Parecía revolverse alrededor de Voldemort de manera casi coqueta, y si se me permite la comparación, me hacía recordar a la forma en la que los gatos se estiran antes de echarse a dormir en algún lugar.

Y no solo era su magia la que se me hacía menos siniestra, Voldemort mismo parecía más un embajador medio maquiavélico que el hombre de la bolsa que había visto aquella vez (suena como algo caricaturesco, pero les aseguro que no le van a encontrar nada de divertido al hombre de la bolsa si alguna vez se lo encuentran). En sus facciones parecía siempre haber el fantasma de una sonrisa astuta, y aunque no era el tipo de persona a la que le confiarías un secreto, tampoco parecía ser el tipo de persona por la que te cruzas de calle.

Decididamente es extraña la influencia que puede llegar a tener el ambiente sobre una persona.

Admito que una vez pasado el desconcierto inicial, supe que dijera lo que dijera, no iba a dejarme intimidar. ¿Les parece una actitud estúpida, de falsa bravuconería? Soy un Gryffindor. No me importa.

\- Son peculiares – le dije, extendiendo una mano. Quizás esperaba que me ofendiese por el comentario, pero en aquél momento mi mente estaba en otras cosas -, pero son variaciones de otras más conocidas. Nada que no se pueda copiar.

Sonrió apenas, y sacudió mi mano. Aquél gesto en su rostro le hacía parecer más buen mozo, incluso un poco más amigable. De repente vi en él algo que me hizo entender por qué tenía seguidores. Algo que me invitaba a mí también a escuchar lo que tenía para decir, para dejarme llevar por su liderazgo.

Era el modelo del político perfecto. Podía engañar a cualquiera.

\- Debe ser algo útil para tus estudios – dijo, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales que se encontraban de frente al sofa en el cual me había sorprendido. La gracia y la forma que tenía para moverse era la misma que había observado en Tom. Si alguien que no supiese nada de nosotros entrara en este momento a la habitación, probablemente pensaría que era él el amo de casa, y yo un mero visitante. Parecía estar en su propia casa.

Era algo asombroso a la vista, el verlo tan plácido, tan normal. Aunque ya gracias a Tom conocía al monstruo que se escondía detrás de aquella máscara, no me dejaba de fascinar aquella facilidad que tenía para aparentar lo que no era.

\- Sí, hace un poco menos tediosa la clase – dije, algo aprehensivo ante la idea de seguir hablando de mi don. Sabía que estaba tratando de probar el terreno antes de que discutamos el tema del diario para demostrar que podía tratar conmigo del tema en una manera no-agresiva. Tom había hecho lo mismo, aunque en diferentes ocasiones y por diferentes motivos, para ponerme cómodo antes de hablar de algo que sabía que no me gustaba discutir.

\- Pude ver algunos de los encantamientos que usaste con el libro, también – de repente a la mente se me vino una idea, una forma en la que podría salir de esa con mi buena salud intacta, y aproveché el momento para empezar a ponerla en práctica-. Aunque no pude reconocer todos, por supuesto. Un trabajo muy intrincado de tu parte, tengo que decir.

Tom había sido un maestro improvisado durante mucho tiempo en el arte de jugar con la gente. De tener que lidiar con él y sus pequeñas idas y vueltas, yo había aprendido algún truco o dos, y pensaba aplicarlos con su contraparte. Tenía que meterme en una pequeña contienda de palabras para evitar que me matase al saber lo del horrocrux. Y para empezar había usado uno de sus propios trucos a la hora de manipular gente: el sutil elogio. Esto iría poniendo de buen humor, antes de comenzar con las revelaciones.

\- Por supuesto – dijo, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba riendo de mí-, a esa edad tenía mucho tiempo disponible y mucha imaginación. Un poco como tú, pero tú escribes.

Aquello me desbalanceó totalmente; me olvidé de lo que pensaba decirle.

\- ¿Leíste mi cuento? – le pregunté, completamente anonadado. Creo que había tanta sorpresa como risa en mi mirada, ya que la idea de Voldemort leyendo uno de mis desvaríos era terriblemente bizarra.

\- Bellatrix insistió en que lo leyera – una rápida mirada a la cicatriz en mi frente me reveló que probablemente aquello había sucedido poco después del ataque de Umbridge-. Me gustaría saber en qué te inspiraste para escribirlo.

Reconocí la mirada en sus ojos, y no pude evitar reírme. Sin burla, sólo con franca diversión.

¡Pensaba que el cuento hablaba de él!

\- ¡Eres igual a Tom! – exclamé, con la voz ahogada-. Por supuesto que son el mismo, ya lo sé, pero esperaba que fueras algo más… algo distinto. No sabría cómo explicarlo.

Admito que no fui el más descriptivo, lo cual es algo avergonzante para un hombre de la palabra como yo; pero me parece que algo de lo que dije fichó en su cabeza de la manera adecuada.

Su mirada permaneció fija en mí; su rostro estaba completamente falto de expresión. Supe que había logrado confundirlo. Creo que había esperado que mi exposición a Tom hubiese sido mínima; pero con mi pequeño comentario parecía haberse dado cuenta que en algún momento yo había comenzado a entender cómo se movían los engranajes en su mente de una forma en la que no sé si muchos puede vanagloriarse de entender.

\- Hicieron un pacto – dijo, de repente. Estaba tratando de encontrar la explicación a mi prolongado contacto con Tom, contacto del cual salí relativamente ileso.

El brillo en sus ojos escarlatas se volvió calculador, y de repente su rostro adoptó un aire totalmente distinto. El Voldemort al que me había enfrentado hasta ese momento había sido, si se me permite usar esta expresión, la versión kid-friendly. PG-13. Me doy cuenta ahora que venía jugando sus cartas de manera magistral, y que había venido con la intención de jugar conmigo como se juega con un niño. Pero el juego había cambiado.

Ahora Voldemort sabía que de alguna forma, había logrado captar el interés de su yo más joven; y aunque eso no sería particularmente notable si habláramos de otra persona, en mi situación aquello significaba que Tom había encontrado cierta utilidad en mí que Voldemort tendría que aprovechar.

\- Hicieron un pacto, entonces – repitió, en voz más alta -. ¿Qué te ofreció, Harry?

Sus ojos devoraban con atención cualquier cambio de expresión que mostrara en mi rostro. No tardé mucho en contestar.

\- ¿Qué me ofrecerías tú? – al hablar, sentí como los pelos de la nuca se me ponían en punta. Me sentía de vuelta en la mansión de los Riddle, de vuelta con el miedo y aquél perverso deseo de seguir jugando, de vuelta a la rutina que Tom había creado conmigo.

\- ¿Aceptaste? – el brillo en sus ojos se intensificó.

\- ¡No! – la exclamación salió automáticamente de mis labios, y me di cuenta de lo mal que me dejaría, por lo que agregué rápidamente:- Me prometió información, lo que fuese útil para encontrar una forma de devolverte el diario. Yo le prometí seguirle la corriente con sus juegos.

Aquello hizo que se reclinara sobre su asiento, estudiándome sin tapujos. Había en su rostro una ligera sonrisa, apenas presente, pero que lograba darle el mismo efecto siniestro que le daba a su rostro juvenil en mis memorias.

\- Dime la verdad, ¿cómo sobreviviste la maldición asesina de aquella mujer?

La pregunta me tomó por desprevenido.

\- ¿E-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El nivel mágico de Umbridge es lo suficientemente bajo como para asegurar que detrás de una poderosa guarda, la maldición asesina puede llegar a causar un coma como mucho. Pero no tuviste el tiempo ni la habilidad para conjurar una, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te salvó?

Me quedé mirándolo por un tiempo, sin saber qué decirle. O más precisamente, cómo diablos decirle que su maldito horrocrux me había salvado la vida, y si, que sabía lo que era un horrocrux. Ah, y feliz Samhain, ahora yo era uno.

\- ¿Fueron tus habilidades, Harry? – presionó, y la mirada intensa en sus ojos me recordó de la obsesión que Tom –Voldemort- tenía con la muerte. No sólo era aquella conversación una forma de averiguar hasta qué punto yo estaba bajo la influencia de su contraparte juvenil, sino que él se sentía realmente curioso por saber cómo había logrado sobrevivir una jodida maldición asesina.

\- Tu diario, - murmuré, sin quitarle la mirada de encima-. Tu diario me salvó.

Su rostro se congeló por un instante, y sus ojos se movieron como relámpagos hasta enfocarse en la cicatriz que adornaba mi frente. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, y como reflejo, acerqué una mano para aliviarlo. Antes de que supiese lo que estaba pasando, un par de manos se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas, y las separaron de mi cuerpo. Instintivamente alcé la cabeza, y mis ojos se encontraron con la penetrante mirada escarlata de Voldemort.

\- Ya no responde – susurré, incapaz de hacer nada más. Él estaba perdiendo el control, y podía ver que su magia comenzaba a girar tumultosa a su alrededor. Al estar tan cerca, el efecto era el doble sobre mis sentidos, y pronto se me llenó la cabeza con el vapor oscuro y siniestro que rodeaba a Voldemort. Las manos alrededor de mis muñecas aumentaron su presión, y cerré los ojos, mordiéndome los labios.

\- ¿Alguna… vez – dije, como pude-… escuchaste hablar de un horrocrux humano?

Tan rápido como vino aquella pequeña tormenta que Voldemort había hecho con su magia, se fue. Me sentía algo mareado, pero traté de tragarme mis dolores para enfrentarme con la última verdad que me quedaba por revelarle.

\- Continúa – dijo, sus manos todavía alrededor de mis muñecas.

\- De alguna forma la parte de tu alma que estaba contenida en el diario terminó dentro mío cuando la maldición asesina pegó en él. Creo que debe ser porque Tom se alimentó de mucha magia mía, por lo que la encontró lo suficientemente compatible como para no matarme en el intento.

Sólo puedo imaginar lo que se le pasó por la mente entonces. Supongo que debe de haber sentido el mismo desconcierto que yo, ya que incluso con lo poco que sé entiendo que aquél tipo de magia es algo bastante delicado y la situación en la que estoy, probablemente única.

\- ¿Has podido comunicarte con Tom?

\- Mientras dormía, y una vez me poseyó mientras estaba consciente. Después de eso creo que debo de haber hecho algo de oclumancia accidental, porque ahora cuando quiero buscar su mente siento que está detrás de una pared, por ponerlo de alguna forma.

Levantó ligeramente el mentón, susurrando un ligero "ah". Por su expresión en aquél momento supongo que aquello fue suficiente para que llegara a alguna hipótesis que explicara mi situación. Contuve mi aliento, impaciente por ver qué haría a continuación.

\- Mírame a los ojos, Harry – ordenó, y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, pero hice lo que me pidió. Traté de no repeler su avance, ya que entendía que probablemente hurgaría en mi mente para encontrar a Tom, y esperé. Es bastante desagradable sentir una presencia ajena en tu mente, pero era fácil de ignorar una vez que te acostumbrabas. Y con Tom, había tenido ocasiones de más para practicar.

Lo peculiar de esta vez fue que en un momento sentí como si algo golpeara dentro de mi cabeza, tras lo cual supongo que debo de haber perdido el conocimiento, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es el cielo raso de la sala de estar de Sirius.

\- ¿Cuánto…? Auch… - me incorporé de repente, antes de darme cuenta del agonizante dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo. Volví mi mirada hacia Voldemort, llevándome una mano a la cicatriz en mi frente, que ardía como si le hubieran aplicado un hierro caliente.

\- Unos minutos, nada más – murmuró, con la mirada perdida. Era fácil deducir que mi desmayo había sido producido por Voldemort al tirar abajo las barreras que mantenían a raya a Tom, y que probablemente ya se había comunicado con la otra pieza de su alma.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de sacarlo? – pregunté. Aquél era el crux de la cuestión para mí. La única razón por la que estaba allí hablando con él y no con Dumbledore.

La pregunta lo sacó de su trance, y clavó sus ojos en mí.

\- Puedo pensar en muchas, pero todas serían mortales para ti – una fea sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

\- No, entonces – dije, decepcionado-. ¿Alguna recomendación para comenzar a investigar?

La mirada que me dirigió me hizo sentir como un niño que acaba de decir algo muy estúpido. Estaba esperando algún tipo de insulto, o algún comentario paternalista, pero mi pregunta le hizo recordar algo.

-  _Tendría que revisar la Cámara…*_  - dijo por lo bajo, como para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué cámara?

Mi pregunta lo puso en alerta.

\- ¿Entendiste lo que dije?

\- ¿Qué tenías que revisar la Cámara? – estaba confundido-. No sé de qué cámara estabas hablando, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

-  _¿Me puedes entender ahora?*_

\- Eh, ¿si?

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, en su rostro una expresión de triunfo. No entendía qué se le estaba pasando por la mente, pero no me generaba confianza. En lo absoluto. Decidí cambiar el tema, porque él no pensaba explicar qué demonios había sido eso, y yo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué se supone que pasa ahora? – pregunté, señalando mi cicatriz, que ya había dejado de arder.

\- Tom no te molestará de ahora en adelante– su voz volvió a sonar algo distante, como si estuviéramos hablando de negocios. Se paró, y no tardé en seguir su ejemplo. Había algo en su mirada que me ponía nervioso-. Extiende el brazo.

Tarde en comprender el significado de lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero cuando caí en la cuenta de que pensaba marcarme, me eché hacia atrás, mi cuerpo en alerta.

\- No – dije, alzando la barbilla-. Si hablaste con Tom entonces sabes que no tengo intención de aceptar la Marca.

Aquél desafío directo lo hizo enfadar, y al instante comencé a notar cómo su magia invadía la habitación, salvaje. Traté de bloquear mis sentidos lo más que pude, pero estaba al tanto de que la intensidad iba en aumento, y que sensible como era ante un aura tan poderosa, no iba a tardar en sentir la misma presión que sentí la vez que lo conocí.

\- Mi joven  _yo_  debe haberte dejado en claro de más, Harry, que tu vida estaba en sus manos desde el momento que conseguiste el diario. Sin mencionar que fue gracias a él que sobreviviste la maldición asesina… – sus ojos rojos adoptaron un brillo malicioso – hasta se podría decir que tienes una deuda de vida conmigo.

Sentí que mis puños se cerraban con fuerza, y mi propia magia comenzaba a invadir la habitación, un vapor plateado atacando violentamente aquella masa de brea que parecía ser la magia de Voldemort. Aquél jueguito no iba a funcionar conmigo, y al igual que nunca permití que Tom me manejase como una muñeca, tampoco le iba a dar carta blanca a Voldemort para que pensase que me iba a manejar tan fácilmente.

\- Las deudas de vida no funcionan así – mascullé -, no trates de usar ese truco barato conmigo. No me interesa tu guerra ni tu filosofía, o como quieras llamarle. No pienso meterme en esto.

Una fea sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, y sentí que me ira aumentaba.

\- Demasiado tarde, Harry. Llevas contigo una parte de mi alma, ¿acaso crees que te voy a dejar andar por ahí sin poder asegurarme de alguna forma que mis intereses no están en juego?

\- Jamás te insultaría de esa forma, Voldemort – le dije, una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en mis labios-. Pero podemos hacer un trato.

Aquello me valió una mirada incrédula, como si no pudiera creer que fuese lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que tenía algo con lo que negociar. Ja, veamos quien ríe último.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa un trato, cuando puedo inmovilizarte y darte la marca en este preciso instante?

Me estaba probando. Era muy sútil la forma que tenía para hablar, pero yo entendía lo que realmente quería con aquél pequeño diálogo.  _Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer_ , me estaba diciendo.  _Desafíame_. Algo que quizás no era muy evidente en él era aquella puja constante por poder en la que participaba con todas las personas; en su arrogancia creía que nadie era mejor que él, pero si lograbas acercártele lo suficiente, demostrarle que de alguna forma eras una variable que no podía controlar pero que podría llegar a predecir, entonces te ganarías el suficiente respeto como para poder permitirte ciertas cosas.

De todas maneras considero que quizás aquello no fue lo mejor que podía hacer en aquél momento, pues me dejó con pocos aces bajo la manga para el futuro; pero en aquél momento era la única forma que tenía de convencerlo para que no me marcara por la fuerza.

\- Hazlo – dije, acercándome a él y extendiendo mi brazo. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de que funcionaría, si soy honesto, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, observando atentamente mi rostro para entender qué era lo que me estaba pasando por la mente. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para darme la satisfacción que en ese momento yo tenía el elemento de sorpresa a mi favor.

Tomó mi brazo, y suavemente acercó su varita a la piel.

-  _Morsmordre_  – susurró, y ví como un fino hilado de energía color esmeralda se iba extendiendo a lo largo de mi antebrazo. Flexioné un poco la mano derecha, y bruscamente agarré aquellos hilos antes de que se fijaran en mi piel. Jamás había intentado esto, y concentrarme en la magia que seguía fluyendo desde la varita de Voldemort me estaba costando horrores, pero a mi favor tenía que el hechizo todavía no había sido fijado al receptáculo, y eso hacía que la magia pudiera ser tocada.

Comencé a separar aquellos hilos de las cercanías de mi brazo, y con un solo tirón logré disipar el hechizo. Me sentía mareado y jadeaba como un perro, pero tenía la satisfacción de haberlo logrado.

Una rápida mirada en dirección a Voldemort, quien todavía estaba frente a mí, reveló la expresión pensante en su rostro. Había honesta sorpresa en su mirada. Su mano se cerró con un poco más de fuerza alrededor de mi brazo, y por un momento temí que fuera a paralizarme y marcarme allí mismo.

Pero al momento siguiente la mano desapareció, y Voldemort me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, que nada tenía de inocente. Había funcionado.

\- ¿Qué pacto tenías en mente? – preguntó, y por un instante vi a Tom en su lugar.

\- No es un pacto… es más una amenaza glorificada. Ya sabes, algo con lo que me mantienes más o menos en línea – tuve que sentarme ya que las piernas no me daban más, y la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Él se mantuvo parado, y tuve la sensación de que disfrutaba mirarme desde arriba. Control freak -. Sirius y mi hermana son… ¿mortífagos es, como los llamas ahora? Mortífagos. Me puedes decir, no sé, que son rehenes. Y yo trato de no hacer nada extremo, como ir a llorarle a Dumbledore que tengo parte de un terrorista en la cabeza.

Se rió por lo bajo, y aunque supe que no iba a ganar el juego, lo había entretenido lo suficiente como para proponer un juego de otro tipo. Con Tom siempre había sido lo mismo; la única forma de no perder era asegurarle que lo ibas a seguir entreteniendo si comenzaba otro juego.

\- Vamos a hacerlo un poco más divertido – dijo-. El verano que viene tendremos un duelo. Si tú ganas, no volveré a molestarte. Si yo gano, tendrás que volverte un Mortífago.

Los ojos rojos parecían quemarme con la intensidad de su mirada. Aquél desafío despertó todo tipo de sentimientos dentro de mí. Había una parte de mí que ya estaba llorando por la derrota, que tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared porque de esta situación parecía no haber salida. Pero había otra parte que se había acostumbrado al desafío constante que me presentaba interactuar con Tom, o ahora Voldemort, y que estaba ansiosa por comenzar a prepararse. Por jugar. Dentro de mí existía la ambición y el aventurero indomable, y por aquella estúpida combinación me iba a tirar de cabeza a aquél reto, imaginándome ganador.

\- Déjame darte un consejo - siguió, el tono de su voz todo menos amigable-,  _si quieres durar más de tres minutos, será mejor que aprendas las artes oscuras._

Asentí, y sonrió brevemente antes de darse media vuelta.

\- No te olvides – dijo, y desapareció por la chimenea.

_*N.A.: Las itálicas fueron agregadas en la edición para mayor claridad._

* * *

No sé realmente qué fue lo que me hizo actuar, pero aquella noche sentí la necesidad de confesarle a Sirius todo lo que realmente había pasado en el último año. Me siento un poco estúpido ahora, lo tengo que admitir. Su conocimiento lo pone en un enorme peligro, aunque al mismo tiempo quizás también le pueda servir como un caballito de batalla en el futuro. No lo sé. Mi imaginación crea un millón de escenarios en los que saber acerca de los horrocruxes de Voldemort es una ventaja, y otro millón en los que es el eje de su perdición (palabras dramáticas para describir imágenes dramáticas, ¿verdad?).

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme más ligero, más contenido, ahora que lo sabe. Sirius lo entiende. Por supuesto que por un momento quiso ahorcarme por no haberle dicho antes, y no lo culpo pues yo habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar. Pero ahora sabemos que ambos estamos en esto juntos. No puedo llegar a explicar completamente el alivio que el sentirse acompañado trae consigo.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Segunda Parte – El comienzo de la Segunda Revolución_ **

**_I – Del verano del nuevo milenio cristiano_ **

_A continuación, a modo de poder ambientar al lector en los sucesos que rodearon a Harry en la época en la que comienza su sexto año en Hogwarts, se incluye una breve reseña histórica, acompañada por extractos de notas publicadas en los diarios del momento. Las ediciones se obtuvieron de colecciones privadas, y actualmente no se encuentran disponibles para la consulta del público; por lo que se desea agradecer a las fuentes anónimas, por medio de la presente, por la amabilidad brindada._

Si hubo una palabra que definió el comienzo del nuevo milenio entre la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, esta debe de haber sido  _caos_. El panorama político, luego de la renuncia de Fudge, estaba igual de tormentoso tanto para el Partido Popular como para el Partido Tradicionalista; pues si bien se le adjudicaba al primero haber instaurado al decepcionante político en su cargo, para el final de su carrera como ministro era bien sabido que las influencias del segundo movían sus hilos detrás de escenas. A falta de un tercer poder, el Wizengamot había sido reducido a una batalla constante entre ambos partidos.

Por otra parte, el pueblo inglés se encontraba igual de nervioso ante la situación inestable, ya que el desmantelamiento de gran parte del Ministerio a causa de denuncias de corrupción y mal desempeño de las funciones públicas había destruido la confianza pública en la institución que el gobierno representaba. A esto se sumaban las críticas de potencias extranjeras por el desequilibrio económico que aquella crisis política había causado, lo cual había significado una baja en las inversiones en la industria local. La falta de claridad en la conducción del país hacía que el fantasma de la recesión comenzara a tomar forma, y aquello estaba dejando a más de un inglés sin poder dormir.

Sumado a esto, Voldemort había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia frente al ojo público, y aunque hasta el momento no había habido confirmación oficial de su presencia en su país natal, no faltaban los comentarios y los rumores de que se lo había visto dándose una vuelta por tal o cual casa ancestral. Su presencia generó una extraña reacción en la comunidad. Los jóvenes que lo vieron fracasar en su intento de golpe de estado ya eran viejos, pero recordaban claramente el día del golpe, de haber temido su figura y el mito de su poder. Entre ellos había incertidumbre, pues no sabían cómo iban a poder batallar semejante figura cuando su gobierno parecía arder en llamas.

Por otra parte, había dos generaciones que lo conocían por palabra nada más, por alguna mención en algún libro de historia moderna o por los cuentos que sus familiares más grandes les relataban de aquella insólita noche. Ellos no conocían su verdadero poder, y en aquella inocencia se veían más fácilmente encantados por su figura. Entre ellos, Voldemort surgía como una alternativa seductora frente a los corrompidos partidos Popular y Tradicionalista que los habían decepcionado.

Quizás la carta que mejor jugó Voldemort fue la de sus alianzas. Al llegar al país, no se hizo publicitar ni estableció ningún vínculo particular con ninguna familia, lo que hizo especular a la gran mayoría de la población cuál serían sus planes para aquella pronosticada revancha que iba a armar. Si bien su figura estaba relacionada históricamente con el Partido Tradicionalista (un sentimiento del que ellos se aprovecharon para hacer pasar varias leyes en aquél verano), su agenda hasta el momento no era muy clara, y el país se vio sosteniendo su aliento colectivamente en espera de sus primeras acciones públicas.

* * *

**El cuerpo de Arthur Porridge es hallado en Newcastle.**

_El jefe del departamento de Aurors, James Potter, ha dicho en un comunicado esta mañana que la causa de muerte habría sido un maleficio asesino. "No hay signos de ensañamiento con el cuerpo, ni hemos hallado indicios que nos permitan sugerir que el señor Porridge fuera torturado antes de su defunción," declaró, sin entrar en detalles acerca de los motivos del crimen. "Por ahora no descartamos nada," agregó, antes de dar a concluir la sesión de prensa._

_Fuentes allegadas al departamento especulan que el motivo fue puramente político. "Es muy pronto como para afirmarlo, pero es sabido que Porridge tenía orden del departamento de inteligencia de seguir los movimientos del Innombrable en el extranjero. No me extrañaría que este fuera el primer indicio de que está activo en el país," comentaron, rehusándose por motivos de seguridad, a ver publicado su nombre._

* * *

**Nuevas indagaciones sugieren que Porridge tenía información confidencial de una red de inteligencia clandestina que filtraba información del gobierno al extranjero.**

* * *

**Una serie de explosiones conmocionó a la comunidad de Garrowby, no se lamentan heridos.**

_Tres explosiones detonaron en la madrugada del domingo, cuando los habitantes de la pequeña comunidad rural descansaban en sus hogares. "Mis lechuzas me despertaron, y luego escuché la segunda explosión," nos cuenta Madame Harris, quien posee una pequeña granja a cien metros de donde ocurrieron las explosiones. "Salí a ver qué pasaba, y vi una marca en el cielo. Una calavera, con una serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de ella. Nunca vi nada parecido. Pensé que quizás era alguno de los chicos del pueblo, pasado de firewhiskey. A la mañana nos enteramos que habían explotado varias de las bóvedas de un pocionista local"._

* * *

**Aleksandr Pichushkin, implicado en la muerte de Porridge.**

_Empleado de una fábrica de pociones cercana a la vivienda del ex funcionario, Pichushkin fue detenido en la tarde de ayer bajo sospecha de ser el perpetrador del crimen. "Hemos incautado material que lo relacionaría con el trabajo de inteligencia de Porridge," declaró el auror Julian Priest. Se espera que el jefe del departamento emita nuevas órdenes de arresto en base a la información obtenida por el ministerio de la vivienda de Pichushkin._

* * *

**Una trama de contraespionaje y muerte: "Pichushkin trabajaba como doble agente, filtrando información a Rusia".**

_Así declara James Potter, jefe del departamento de Aurors. "Estamos ante una de las redes de tráfico de información confidencial más grandes que el país haya visto jamás."_

* * *

**El escritor John Mullin fue encontrado muerto en Londres esta mañana.**

_El autor de_ La Noche de Walpurgis, Revisada _fue encontrado sin vida en su casa en las afueras de la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana por su hija. Fuentes oficiales afirman que su muerte fue producto de la maldición asesina. Mullin estaba trabajando en un informe acerca de las políticas segregacionistas del Partido Tradicionalista, cuya publicación había sido planeada para Agosto del corriente año._

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore recuerda a Mullin, "siempre fue un férreo crítico de las acciones del Innombrable".**

* * *

**Un asalto de una pandilla sin identificar deja en ruinas cinco casas en el norte de Gales: ya son cuatro las denuncias en el municipio en lo que va del mes.**

* * *

**"Estaba jugando con mis hijos cuando escuché las maldiciones," relata el hombre que luchó contra tres magos oscuros en el fondo de su casa.**

_"El grito de mi nena mayor fue lo que me puso en alerta," cuenta Robert Grave. "Vimos tres hombres acercarse a nosotros, y no lo pensé dos veces"._

* * *

**Aumentan las denuncias por práctica de artes oscuras.**

_"Estamos recibiendo un promedio de entre cuatro a cinco por día," dice un portavoz del Ministerio. "Pedimos a la población que permanezca en calma, y que espere a que un escuadrón de magos de choque llegue al lugar. Queremos hacer hincapié en que no deben intentar manejar la situación sin la presencia de un mago entrenado para tal fin"._

* * *

**Temor por la creciente ola de violencia en Inglaterra: el Ministerio empezará a debatir mañana la puesta en marcha del Toque de Queda.**

* * *

_I_

Me he sentido extraño desde que volví de la casa de Sirius. Me gustaría decir que es por el horrocrux, pero la verdad es que ya he dormido en esta misma cama con parte de un terrorista en la cabeza, así que no puedo echarle la culpa a la novedad del hecho. Supongo que es Voldemort. Supongo que soy yo. ¿Quieren que les sea honesto? Ya no puedo ser imparcial sobre las cosas. Es extraño ponerse un momento en los zapatos de mi yo más pequeño, y sentir que el mundo pasa corriendo a mi lado, sin que yo pueda hacer nada más que observarlo, y volver a mis propios zapatos para verme como un actor que influencia la forma en la que el mundo da vueltas.

Quizás suene arrogante, sí. Pero me he dado cuenta de una verdad terrible. ¿Qué causó la actual crisis político-económica del país? Fudge, y su renuncia. ¿Quién hizo que explotasen los medios con el escándalo de corrupción que lo llevó a renunciar? Yo.

Soy en parte la razón por la que Inglaterra corre ahora como una gallina sin cabeza. Y me pone algo inquieto, porque sé que es una situación que está favoreciendo enormemente a Voldemort. Es el único partido sin agenda, al menos pública; por lo tanto la población se crea la agenda que más le convenga. Y para algunos, Voldemort es sólo acerca de la supremacía sangrepura, para otros es el líder socialista que limpiará al país de la corrupción, para otros un dictador benevolente que va a brindarle al país la mano dura que necesita. Voldemort es lo que cada uno quiere que sea, y eso le está ayudando a ganar simpatía.

Tampoco que mi propia persona no se haya visto desprovista del desvarío del imaginario popular. Soy la víctima visible de un régimen decadente que estaba hundiendo al país, y por lo tanto en esta hora de indecisión me ponen en el rol de mártir; soy la voz de todos los oprimidos del país.

O algo así. Me siguen llegando pedidos de entrevistas de diversos periódicos, preguntándome mi opinión acerca de la situación actual, cartas de lectores que hablan de cambios políticos. Aunque gran parte de mis quince minutos de fama se han evaporado, el nombre de mi padre no deja de mencionarse en el periódico, por lo que al menos por eso deben seguir acordándose de mí. Hay especulación acerca de si piensa lanzarse como candidato a próximo Ministro, sobre todo con la simpatía que generó mi caso, pero sé que mi padre no quiere tener nada que ver con eso. Será parte del Partido Popular, sí, pero no es una figura pujante dentro de él ni mucho menos. No es muy dado para la política.

De todas formas, y a pesar de eso, las hostilidades han aumentado entre mi familia y las que componen al Partido Tradicionalista. No hace dos días que fui a visitar a mi padre al Ministerio cuando me topé con Lucius Malfoy en uno de los ascensores, y me tuve que comer las miradas furtivas del rubio. Aunque quizás en otras épocas aquél escrutinio me hubiera intimidado, sobre todo cuando hablamos de una persona con el carácter de Malfoy, después de la experiencia Voldemort (tenía que ponerle un nombre), me siento algo envalentonado.

\- Cuidado, Malfoy, que todavía no soy legal – le dije, cuando me harté de su actitud. Aquello le sorprendió e irritó en partes iguales, y no tardó en amenazarme.

\- No juegues con fuego, Potter. A tu padre le queda grande el departamento.

Como respuesta, hice mucha ceremonia de acomodar mi flequillo para dejar expuesta mi cicatriz en forma de rayo.

\- Ahora las influencias no te sirven de nada, Malfoy, estás expuesto a la opinión pública. Te guste o no.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa cruel, y se apoyó sobre el bastón que ambos sabíamos que protegía su varita. Si había una cosa del maldito bastardo que admiraba, era lo imponente que parecía a toda hora. El muy desgraciado tenía "aristocracia" escrita en cada una de sus moléculas.

\- Vamos a ver cuánto dura eso.

Me pareció extraña aquella frase, pero no le di mucha importancia en aquél momento, ya que justo llegamos al piso en el que me tenía que bajar. No le mencioné nada a mi padre del encuentro, en parte porque parecía agobiado de trabajo, y en parte porque sabía que podría llegar a hacer algo estúpido como ir a buscar a Malfoy para cagarlo a trompadas.

Pero cosas como esas son de todos los días ahora. Mi madre, que es la que más vida social tiene, es la que más lo sufre. Aunque como mujer sensata que es, le da poca importancia. También es en parte porque no le interesa el "juego" como a mí. Según los retratos de la familia, esa tradición se debe haber saltado una generación, porque a mi padre tampoco se le da aquella danza de poderes.

Esto, sin embargo, no quiere decir que se hayan mantenido inactivos, o indiferentes a la situación. Oh, no. A medida que la presencia de Voldemort se hace más fuerte en el país, la pequeña resistencia que genera también se fortifica. Viejos opositores de él han comenzado a esconderse, por miedo a represalias (y no es difícil simpatizar con ellos, debido a la ola de asesinatos políticos que hemos estado teniendo en estas tierras). Otros han comenzado a organizarse en asambleas para discutir un posible plan de acción, para cuando comience de vuelta con sus actos terroristas.

Sé que mis padres están debatiendo la idea de unirse a la Órden del Fénix. No estoy muy seguro ahora qué demonios es esta Órden, pero sí sé que no es muy fan de Voldemort que digamos. Por lo que tengo entendido en su momento sirvió como una especie de organización paramilitar que brindaba servicios de contra espionaje al ministerio. Lo he visto a mi director, Albus Dumbledore, pululando muchas veces en mi casa, así que no me sorprendería que intentaran armar un grupo anti-Voldemort hecho y derecho esta vez. Desde tiempos añejos Dumbledore está asociado a todo lo que sea anti-artes oscuras, así que no me sorprendería que se vuelva a poner las botas para encabezar una organización que busque acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort.

Dumbledore, si se me permite irme por esta tangente, es una persona muy peculiar. Es famoso tanto por su excentricidad como por sus hazañas; es un mago indudablemente brillante, del que se habla mucho pero del que se conoce relativamente poco. Sé que en su momento su familia estuvo envuelta en un escándalo por un ataque a unos muggles, y que siempre se sospechó de las circunstancias que llevaron a la muerte de su hermana Ariana, que las malas lenguas atribuyen a una temprana amistad con quien sería más tarde su enemigo, Grindelwald. Pero pasado turbio aparte, la mayoría de la gente piensa en la derrota del mago oscuro de origen alemán cuando se habla de él, y por supuesto, del duelo mítico que fue en parte responsable por el exilio de Voldemort hace cincuenta años. Parece un personaje de una historia, casi irreal, si uno expone su vida de esta forma…

Y es un hombre reservado, al cual parece no entrarle una maldición. Puedo decir que he tenido una relación más cercana con el director que la mayoría de mis compañeros, principalmente porque es un viejo amigo de mis padres, y por eso es que he tenido tiempo de estudiarlo, si se quiere. Y creo que es por esa razón en particular que pude suponer inmediatamente que ya estaban empezando a movilizarse cuando, ayer por la tarde, llegaron las noticias de que Horace Slughorn, mi profesor de pociones, había sido encontrado muerto en el hogar que había usurpado luego del ataque a sus bóvedas.

Nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan afligido, ni tan descolocado. Más allá de ser un golpe a nivel institucional, pues Slughorn tenía una larga carrera enseñando en Hogwarts, era un golpe personal al director, quien era un íntimo amigo del profesor. Sabía que, por más de que la experiencia y los años le habían dado una calma y una mente más dotada para la estrategia que la de cualquier mago con vida, aquello había logrado encender algún deseo de venganza en él. Suena extraño, pero eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo vi sentado frente a la mesada de la cocina de mi casa ayer por la tarde. Sus ojos estaban igual de fieros que siempre, el saludo que me dirigió igual de afable, pero había algo en él que me decía que aquél era un hombre que buscaba rectificar un mal.

Me le quedé mirando largo rato, mientras mi madre volvía de la biblioteca con no sé cuántos libros flotando detrás de ella, y por un momento pensé en preguntarle si realmente pensaba revivir a la Orden del Fénix, pero consideré que la pregunta era muy estúpida.

Era obvio que mis padres ya eran socios vitalicios a ese punto.

* * *

Tras varios intentos fallidos, finalmente logré conseguir un momento de paz para poder sentarme y escribir. Las últimas dos semanas, desde la muerte de Slughorn, me la he pasado corriendo de aquí para allá, ayudando a mis padres con esto o con lo otro. En resumen: mi casa se ha convertido en el cuartel general de la Órden del Fénix.

¿Me parece algo bueno? Preferiría que mis padres no fuesen a la guerra como Mambrú, pero creo que mi opinión importa poco, y sería algo hipócrita considerando que les estoy ocultando que soy uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. No voy a negar, sin embargo, que por más fastidioso que me resulte que viva entrando y saliendo gente de mi casa (¡y que no pueda tener ni un minuto de paz!), me siento algo fascinado por todo esto. Es como cuando era chico y soñaba con formar parte de organizaciones espías secretas, haciendo misiones y resolviendo intrigas, y todas esas cosas románticas que suenan bien en papel pero no son tan copadas en la vida real. Porque si bien hay una parte infantil en mí que se ve decepcionada con todo el papeleo y la burocracia de la cuestión, hay una parte mayor que tiene el suficiente sentido común como para entender la diferencia entre mis novelas y la dura realidad, en la que gente muere y familias sufren.

No que mis padres me hayan dejado participar en lo crucial; como era de esperarse, "soy muy joven" como para que me dejen participar en las reuniones, o en la actividad  _interesante_  de la orden. Tampoco es que aquello me ponga muy triste; no sé hasta qué punto Tom está aislado de mi mente y de mis memorias, y lo que menos quiero es andar alimentándole de información confidencial. Por eso no he levantado ni una ceja en protesta.

(La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que al menos me hubieran preguntado; me ofende que piensen que no puedo manejarlo).

De todas formas, miembro oficial o no de la Orden, me he vuelto en una especie de mulo. Quien dice que es importante ser honesto con los padres de uno probablemente no es un sensor; ahora que saben de mi don, se la han pasado arrastrándome de un lado a otro de la finca para trabajar en las barreras de protección. No puedo decir que no he aprendido muchísimo, o que no me haya encantado poder ver a mi madre haciendo gala de sus conocimientos, pero a veces lo que un adolescente quiere es estar tirado en su cama leyendo una novela. Por suerte ya estamos por terminar con la protección de la casa.

A veces se me da por preguntarme qué pensaría Tom de lo que estamos haciendo. Este tipo de magia, tan avanzada, seguramente le fascina. Es increíble el reflejo que tengo; me he acostumbrado tanto a tener a Tom de confidente que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo haciendo notas mentales como para hablar de esto o aquello con él. Ahora creo que me empiezo a dar cuenta de las verdaderas dimensiones de nuestra relación, por más de que sea un manipulador hijo de puta y de que algo le tema, algo le odie. Hasta cierto punto (y esto ya lo he dicho, y sigue siendo sorprendente) él se volvió mi amigo. Amigo.

Ojalá que nunca se entere de eso.

* * *

Hacía rato que no practicaba otro deporte que no fuera la sagrada y masculina práctica de no orinar el asiento del inodoro cuando te despiertas de madrugada, más hoy mi padre ha declarado con orgullo estar completamente seguro de mi sexualidad (por segunda vez) al verme jugar Quidditch con los gemelos Weasley. Todavía no estoy muy seguro que tiene que ver mi sexualidad con un juego en el que tengo que perseguir bolas, pero se veía muy feliz así que intenté no molestarlo. Los gemelos Weasley, por su parte, armaron un escándalo al gritar lo decepcionados que estaban de que "no jugara para el equipo contrario". Admito que me tuvieron que explicar esa analogía.

(De todas maneras mi padre, para callarlos, dijo que él sabía de las expediciones rápidas al bosque que hacía Fred con la hija de Johnson – fue muy efectivo, y consiguió que pudiera observar por primera vez el gracioso espectáculo de un Weasley combinando cabello con piel).

Esta es la primera vez que realmente interactúo con los gemelos. Entre que a veces me pasaba horas ayudando a mis padres con las protecciones y ellos hacían la suya en los alrededores de los terrenos, no los había visto mucho hasta que coincidimos y nos armamos una partida de quidditch en la pequeña cancha que tiene mi padre.

Los Weasley vienen casi todos los días, y se quedan unas horas a la tarde. Sé que se vienen con los hijos menores porque los tres mayores – Bill, Percy y Charlie, me dijo Molly Weasley, la madre- aprovechan el tiempo para fortalecer su propia casa (la vocecita Draco Malfoy en mi cabeza me dice que en parte deben de querer pasar algo de tiempo en un lugar un poco más  _lindo_  que su propia casa. Maldito seas Draco por meterte en mi cabeza). Así que vemos desfilar un contingente de pelirrojos – Arthur Weasley, el padre, Molly (que por cierto se ha hecho muy amiga de mi mamá), los gemelos Fred y George, Ron y Ginny.

Esto merece un pequeño comentario, ya que hace un tiempo mi padre estuvo a cargo del arresto y enjuiciamiento de Arthur Weasley. Aunque entre ellos nunca hubo mala sangre – principalmente porque ambos son muy amigos de Dumbledore, y fue por orden de Fudge que mi padre se vio obligado a meterse en ese escándalo- nunca nadie le explicó a Ron Weasley que mi padre había sido usado como una marioneta política para generar controversia (por gracia de Fudge, que Hades lo tenga en su gloria), y hay que aclarar que el pelirrojo no es conocido por su intelectualidad política. Ergo, Ron me tenía entre ceja y ceja, y no le daba vergüenza demostrarlo.

Pero ahora que nuestros padres son colegas resulta algo gracioso verlo actuar como perro con la cola metida entre las patas, porque evidentemente es muy orgulloso como para pedir perdón. Podría actuar como un hombre y decirme "mira Harry, lamento haber pensado cualquier idiotez, ¿quieres empezar de nuevo?" pero prefiere tratar de esquivarme haciéndose el distraído. Allá él, por supuesto; nunca fuimos grandes amigos así que a mí no me duele nada el verlo tan patético.

A la que he venido viendo con bastante frecuencia es a Ginny; quien es un año menor que yo y que tengo entendido solía salir con Dean Thomas. Por Dean es que sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho leer, por lo que la primera vez que vinieron nos la pasamos un rato hablando de novelas de ciencia ficción, lo que llevó a que le diera un free pass a mi biblioteca por si se aburría.

Por esto quiero decir que de vez en cuando terminamos besándonos sobre mi cama como los adolescentes hormonales que somos. Es bastante bonita, su autor favorito es Arthur C. Clarke, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Admito que me produce un poco de morbo que sea pelirroja como mi mamá, pero como es más arisca es difícil encontrar algún complejo de Edipo aquí. Así que a escondidas de sus hermanos nos divertimos un poco.

\- Hoy cuando llegue a casa voy a hablar con Bill y los demás para que se vengan un día – me dijo hoy mientras pasábamos el tiempo en uno de los claros de los bosques que rodean mi casa-. Así podemos armar una buena partida de Quidditch, cuatro contra cuatro.

\- Cierto que estás en el equipo de Gryffindor – se había sentado sobre mis piernas, de frente a mí. Con cada palabra que decía podía sentir sus pechos apretándose contra mi, lo cual me proveía de cierta distracción-. ¿Cazadora, no?

\- Ajá, - dijo, levantando la mirada-. Qué raro que siendo tu padre un jugador profesional no estés más al tanto de eso. Del Quidditch, quiero decir.

\- Nunca me interesó mucho – dije, encogiéndome de hombros-. Hice mal, creo.

\- ¿Por?

\- Y, si hubiera sabido que había cazadoras tan hermosas…

Ginny se rió, apretándose un poco más.

\- No seas tonto. ¿No estabas con Chang el año pasado?

\- Salimos un par de veces.

\- ¿Y me vas a decir que no sabías que era la buscadora de Ravenclaw?

\- Ups – le dirigí mi mejor sonrisa conquistadora; no quiero hablar por mí mismo, pero si el beso que me dio es indicador de algo, debe de ser de lo realmente efectiva que es.

\- Pensé que estabas más enganchado con ella – me dijo, poniendo sus manos pequeñas sobre mis hombros y guiándome para que me acostase sobre el pequeño colchón de musgo-. Se rumoreaba que le habías comprado un anillo o algo así.

\- Eso lo hizo Diggory mientras salían. Me parece una linda chica, pero es media tonta.

Me pregunté a qué venía ese interés por Cho, mientras mis ojos se perdían en el follaje de los árboles que nos escondían. Sentí la boca de Ginny recorrer mi cuello, y mis manos buscaron algo desesperadas su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eso lo decís de todas? – me preguntó con una sonrisa, mirándome desde donde había parado su boca, a milímetros de mi pecho. No había más que un chiste en su voz, expectante y ligero, pero algo en aquella situación me hizo acordar de Tom. Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero no supe bien qué palabras usar. Era extraño…

Un impulso me llevó a tomar su pequeña cara entre mis manos, a acercarla a mi rostro, a tomar posesión de sus labios. Buscaba algo, pero no entendía bien qué. Aquél movimiento brusco despertó algo en ella, y se inclinó sobre mí, moldeando su cuerpo al mío. Su cabello pelirrojo me acariciaba en olas. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados; yo no. Mis manos tomaron sus hombros y cambié nuestras posiciones; ella estaba debajo de mí, su cabello extendiéndose como un halo ensangrentado alrededor de su cabeza.

Mis manos exploraron su cuello, la franja de piel blanca y cremosa que dejaba a la vista su blusa al abrirse. Estaba como en un trance. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, y jadeaba ligeramente; su boca, roja y húmeda por los besos, estaba entreabierta. Era la visión erótica que prometía cualquier fantasía; una diosa por derecho y hecho, y estaba debajo de mí, dispuesta y entregada.

Una de mis manos separó sus piernas mientras la otra la tomaba de la nuca para cerrar el espacio que nos dividía. Sus jadeos eran más pronunciados, y sus manos parecían haber perdido fuerza. Algo en mí gritaba que no era suficiente. Me sentía ido. Entre sus piernas encontré su gloria, su expectativa; con cada caricia ella lanzaba un pequeño quejido. Hundí mis dedos en aquella cálida humedad, y escuché gritar mi nombre, y entonces sentí horror.

Estaba dividido en dos; y fue con lo que quedaba de mi yo normal – quien estaba inmensamente excitado, quien quería ver a aquella diosa rogando por sentirme completamente- que registré la visión de Ginny y su cabello rojizo desbordándose sobre mi estómago, de sus manos abriéndose paso a través de mis jeans para dejarme completamente expuesto. Fue otra persona la que gruñó apenas mientras mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas en el aire cuando su boca húmeda encerró mi miembro. Esa misma persona fue la que murió completamente cuando, al sentir la explosión del orgasmo, notó que mordí mis labios para no gritar otro nombre.

El horror, mi horror, era haber deseado los labios de Tom cuando sentí los de Ginny.

* * *

No voy a pretender psicoanalizarme. Puedo (y quiero) creer que Tom está detrás de esto. No hay explicación lógica por la que quiera que él haga lo que Ginny hizo cuando me sentí profundamente asqueado cuando, en su momento, lo propuso. La parte más vil de mí me dice que lo que quería era verlo a Tom tan sumiso como Ginny, pero eso sería decir que estoy al mismo nivel que él, lo cual no es cierto. Yo no busco controlar a la gente. No me interesa el juego mental, el sutil abuso que él favorece.

Ginny me ha buscado con más intensidad desde entonces; la sutileza con la que nos encontrábamos parece haber desaparecido en vistas de su interés. No sé cómo explicarlo… pero a veces me encuentro con su mirada expectante, y recuerdo las veces que Tom y yo llevábamos nuestro juego de poderes al plano físico, y siento cierta satisfacción al ver que ella se ha rendido. Es cierto que es mucho más inocente que Tom, y es cierto que no tiene la misma determinación obtusa que él, pero lo que más deseo es verlo derrotado en nuestro juego; y es fácil sustituirlo a él con ella. Es un morbo. Ella no me trata de golpear; no quiere que salga de encima; me busca, me deja hacer con ella lo que quiera. Me ruega que lo haga. Es un Tom rendido, y me fascina.

Es extraño, es retorcido, es difícil para mí comprenderlo en su totalidad. Pero ella es mi normalidad; y me siento atrapado al ver aquellos ojos marrones cerrarse al sentir mis labios sobre su piel. Posee esa suavidad tan típica de su sexo; aquella complacencia con la figura masculina por la que se deja llevar. Mi madre y yo alguna vez hablamos de un hombre llamado Freud; él decía que el comportamiento nace del primer deseo sexual por uno de los padres. Yo no me veo particularmente influenciado por algún deseo sexual que involucre a mi madre, pero en todas las mujeres que he conocido he visto esa ansia por sustituir la figura del padre. No quiero decir que busquen un calco exacto de sus progenitores, pero he observado que lo que buscan es alguien que pueda cumplir el mismo rol. Que las contenga, que las proteja, que provea por ellas. Es algo que me aburre en ellas; pues no tienen el ánimo de pelea, de aventura que tenemos por naturaleza los hombres. Pero a veces mi madre me dice, "los opuestos se atraen" así que supongo que si hemos de creer en alguna especie de diseño inteligente de la vida humana, podemos pensar en que se supone que sean así para contrarrestar nuestra naturaleza.

* * *

\- ¡El desaparecido! – grité al verlo en el umbral de la casa. Hacía semanas que no veía ni sabía nada de Sirius; la última vez que habíamos hablado había dejado en términos muy vagos el hecho de que probablemente estaría ocupado en el exterior haciendo el trabajo sucio de Voldemort, y aunque sabía que a estas alturas todavía no corría ningún riesgo de ser herido, había estado un poco nervioso por él.

\- ¡Tres semanas que no te veo, cachorro, y estás hecho un hombre! – me dijo, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que podía esconder muchas cosas a mis padres, pero yo podía leer las arrugas en su rostro (no son muchas, lo admito, pero las que hay dicen mucho de él). Cuando nos separamos, lo miré fijamente, y me sorprendió encontrarlo genuinamente relajado. Con esto de Voldemort, cualquiera esperaría que estaría avejentado, apesadumbrado… pero se movía con gracia, no con pesadez; había una ligereza en su gesto que hablaba de un hombre que se hallaba en el pináculo de su adultez. Sirius parecía estar en su salsa… y una vez que te lo ponías a pensar, no era tan ridículo. Se había vengado de su padre; mi situación, aunque todavía preocupante, parecía un poco más estable que antes; finalmente estaba luchando por la causa en la que creía; estaba ganando fama dentro del departamento… por más de que había aspectos de su vida que no me agradaban, me sentía feliz de poder verlo así.

\- Es la comida de mamá – dije, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah, Sirius, ya llegaste! – mi padre entró a las zancadas, extendiendo un brazo para tomarle de la mano. Había una sonrisa jovial en su rostro. Detrás de él, entraron mi madre y Ginny, quienes, a juzgar por el olor que las acompañó, estaban en el medio de una masiva producción de dulces.

\- Sí, ¡un poco tarde! – Sirius estrechó la mano ofrecida, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa-. ¿Todo bien, James? ¿Y tú Lily? ¡Cada día más hermosa!

Mi madre lo saludó con un rápido beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa amable; noté que mi padrino parecía un poco nervioso. Quise seguir observando aquél intercambio, más Ginny se aferró a mi brazo, tirándome en dirección a la cocina.

\- Necesito una opinión imparcial, Harry – me dijo, mientras por el rabillo de mis ojos noté las miradas divertidas de mis padres. A ese punto mi rendezvous con la pelirroja era un secreto a voces en la casa; sospecho que la falta de celo masculino por parte de sus hermanos era por gracia y obra de Molly Weasley, quien estaba convencida de que Ginny y yo haríamos una excelente pareja.

Me dejé llevar; en parte porque era difícil resistirse a la tentación de probar las delicias de chocolate que estaban preparando, en parte porque sabía que podría hablar de ello con Sirius más tarde. Sentí que nos siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecimos por la puerta del living. Aquél gesto me dio a entender que la verdadera razón por la que Sirius estaba allí era que mis padres pudieran persuadirlo para unirse a la Orden, algo que yo ya venía sospechando que harían desde hace un tiempo. Naturalmente mi padre ya daba por sentado que Sirius accedería; y aunque esto era una actitud predecible en él, lo que me daba lugar a la especulación era la respuesta de Sirius.

Por una parte, Voldemort tenía la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un espía dentro de la Orden, más con la reputación ambigua de Sirius. Por otra parte, yo sé que Sirius no tiene el temperamento necesario para convertirse en un agente doble, y sé que él está al tanto de eso.

Es en momentos como ese en los que me doy cuenta de la extraña posición en la que estoy, pues no soy más que un observador inerte; sé aproximadamente quien juega de qué lado, pero no estoy en posición, ni me interesa, hacer nada. Me siento medio traidor, ¿pero traidor a quién? Pues si no hablo, traiciono a mis padres; y si lo hago, traiciono a mi padrino. Es terrible conocer todos estos secretos y no poder hacer nada con ellos; sobre todo porque sé que esto puede costarle la vida a alguien.

Si tengo que ser sincero, trato de no pensar mucho en ello, porque me encierro en un callejón sin salida. Hay tanto a favor como en contra; y como un trapecista en la cuerda floja no hay muchos lugares donde pueda ir sin caerme al vacío. Solo espero poder hacer lo mejor para todos al final.

* * *

Sirius le dijo que no y mi padre está hecho una furia. Los Weasley ya se han ido; antes de aparecerse vi que mi padre le susurraba algo a Arthur, quien dejó ver un gesto grave en su mirada. Sé que probablemente estará en su estudio ahora, hablando con mi madre. Voy a ir a ver

_(N.E. – el siguiente fragmento parece haber sido escrito con un método de escritura automático, como una pluma a vuela pluma)._

_"¿…conveniente, no te parece?_

_James…_

_Lily, sabes que me duele decirlo, pero es difícil de ignorar lo mucho que ha cambiado en estos últimos años._

_Madurado, querrás decir._

_Tal vez, pero… ¿no has notado que parece un poco más… siniestro?_

_Sé que piensas que desde que entró al departamento de Misterios se ha dejado llevar un poco por los amigos de su padre, pero creo que es exagerar un poco la situación que insinúes que por eso es un mago oscuro._

_No es exagerar, Lily, ¡es la verdad! Demonios, soy un Auror, ¡reconozco a un mago oscuro cuando lo veo!_

_¡James, estás hablando de tu amigo!_

_¡Sí, del padrino de mi hijo! Sabes que me preocupa que Harry pase tanto tiempo con él._

_No quiero discutir esto de nuevo, por favor… ya sabes lo que pienso._

_Mira, está bien; hablemos de los hechos. Sirius empieza a trabajar en el departamento. Sabes que allí no trabajan con la ley en la mente, ¿o miento? Ok. Se empieza a juntar con Lestrange, a quien por cierto odió toda su vida. Rockwood lo invita a la cena de fin de año. En los pasillos anda codo a codo con Parkinson, Malfoy. ¿Ves la tendencia? Y luego su padre, que muere misteriosamente._

_Es circunstancial, James._

_Lo sé, pero hay algo allí… mi intuición me lo dice. Y ahora nos dice que no. Que supuestamente no quiere 'meterse en el conflicto'. ¡De chicos soñábamos con esto! Se desvivía hablando de su odio por los magos oscuros._

_Ya no es un chico, y tampoco lo eres tú. No es un crimen no pertenecer a la Orden. Quizás no está de acuerdo con la forma en la que llevamos las cosas._

_Si, pero ponlo en el contexto de sus amistades. Es muy conveniente._

_¿Sabes qué es lo que no me convence de tu teoría, James? Que te olvidas que Sirius adora a Harry. Si realmente fuera un mago oscuro, como dices, si realmente tuviera en mente la causa de los tradicionalistas, ¿crees que se desviviría por Harry como lo hace?_

_¡Por supuesto! Precisamente porque lo quiere tanto es que desconfío, Lils. Sirius no tiene heredero, y con las ganas que tiene de seguir las costumbres de sociedad, no me extrañaría que quiera robarse a nuestro hijo._

_…_

_Piénsalo. Una adopción. Merlín, me horroriza el pensar en estas cosas, sobre todo de un hombre que he considerado por tanto tiempo mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo evitar sospechar de él. Me aterra pensar que nos tome desprevenidos._

_Será mejor que investigues bien el tema, de todas formas, antes de apuntar dedos._

_Si, por supuesto. Demonios, es increíble lo mucho que nos hemos separado._

_¿Sirius y tú?_

_Los merodeadores, en general. Hacía años que no sabía de Peter, y lo llamé hace unos días para saber cómo estaba y si, ya sabes… si le interesaba unirse a la Orden._

_Ah, no me contaste que te dijo al final._

_Me dijo que lo lamentaba, pero que estaba cuidando de su madre, que está muy enferma. Me dijo que no quería comprometerse con algo en lo que no iba a poder dar el cien por ciento._

_¿Y Remus?_

_Remus está en una colonia de hombres lobos, dando clase. Pensaba hablar con él mañana para ver si puede ayudarnos._

_Trata de que venga para la reunión, si puede."_


	19. Chapter 19

La vida no es fácil cuando eres un adolescente cuyos padres son parte de una organización paramilitar. No es que me queje, aunque quizás me moleste mucho que me traigan la guerra a casa cuando lo único que quiero es un tiempo a solas para pasar a segunda base con Ginny. Y no es que ella se haga la difícil; tiene tantas ganas como yo de llevar nuestra intimidad un poco más lejos (aunque no se lo digan a sus hermanos, porque por más sensor que sea no la voy a ver venir antes de que me tengan tres metros bajo tierra). Pero el ir y venir ajetreado no solo de su familia, sino también de los miembros de la Orden dejan poco espacio para nuestras  _actividades_.

De todas maneras celebro el poder llamar a esta la mayor de mis frustraciones, y celebro el día en el que Ginny decidió que era lo suficientemente atractivo como para poder servirme de tan buena distracción. En los rostros de los transeúntes que van y vienen veo reflejado el peso que me acompañaba antes del verano y que me acompañará cuando tenga que volver a las intrigas una vez empezado el año escolar, y me siento identificado. Me siento un poco aislado por ello; es como si todo fuera utopía (transitoria) de este lado de la casa, aunque mi mente debería estar con ellos.

Después de todo, al final del año se supone que tengo que batirme en duelo con Voldemort.

A veces me pregunto si Remus me podrá conseguir un lugar en esa colonia de hombres lobo en la que enseña en Irlanda. O enseñaba, hasta hace poco.

Remus Lupin es uno de los hombres más amables que conocí en mi vida, y lo más extraño es que es un hombre lobo. Uno consideraría que ese tipo de creaturas son muy violentas; como si sus cualidades salvajes invadieran su personalidad humana, incluso cuando no están transformadas. Pero Remus te puede probar todo lo contrario; es un tipo genial, y me alegra decir que va a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de este año. (Lo cual, por cierto, es una muy obvia movida por parte de Dumbledore para llenar el castillo con agentes de la Orden, sabiendo que el Consejo está lleno de simpatizantes tradicionalistas).

Apareció en casa unos días luego de la luna llena; parecía cansado, pero se portó extremadamente amable. Me dio un poco de pena verlo vestido con ropa tan andrajosa; mi mamá me aseguró que antes de que terminase el verano conseguiríamos que acepte un guardarropa nuevo de nuestra parte.

\- De todos los amigos de tu padre, siempre fue el que más me agradó – me dijo -. Era tan pícaro como el resto, pero siempre trataba de que ni Sirius ni James se pasaran con las bromas. Un chico muy agradable. Te va a caer bien.

En efecto, Remus y yo congeniamos de inmediato.

\- Veo que no exageran cuando dicen que eres igual a James – dijo, estrechándome la mano cuando lo recibí en el pórtico-. Pero, los ojos son de Lily. Remus Lupin. Un gusto conocerte, Harry.

\- El gusto es mío, señor Lupin. Mamá habla maravillas de usted.

\- Remus, por favor, ¡tengo canas pero no soy viejo! – rió cálidamente-. No sé qué pudo haber dicho Lily, pero no le creas por favor. Si le parecí bueno es porque tu padre nos obligaba a comportarnos con ella.

\- Si, ya me han contado algunas cosas de sus días en Hogwarts.

\- Qué mala introducción, entonces, - me dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Recuerdo que me dio algo de impresión al ver su rostro de cerca, pues estaba cubierto de numerosas cicatrices, de varios tamaños. Si la expresión en su rostro no hubiese sido tan cálida, tan amable, no le hubiese costado mucho intimidarme. Pero una de las primeras cosas que notabas de él era su sonrisa. Como dije, Remus era un buen tipo.

Y tenía un gusto genial en literatura. No voy a mentir, y admitiré que parte de la razón por la que me cae tan bien es porque es una de las pocas personas en la casa (además de mi madre) que parece haber leído los mismos libros que yo. Es una relación particular la que comparten dos lectores con gustos parecidos; como la lectura suele ser algo tan personal, tan solitario, encontrar a un tipo que compartió el mismo momento mágico que vos es algo muy especial.

También tiene una habilidad francamente extraordinaria para resolver conflictos, si su actuación de hoy es indicación de algo. Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: padres reunidos con algunos conocidos de forma informal, hablando de política. Todo bien, yo estaba allí, Ginny estaba allí mirándome furtivamente con la esperanza de que le diera alguna señal para que nos fuéramos a revolcarnos al jardín, Fred y George estaban allí buscando probar algunos chascos que ellos mismos inventaron, y de pronto el enemigo jurado de tu padre también estaba allí. Lo único que me quedó de todo lo que pasó es lo extremadamente infantiles que pueden ser los mayores en la habitación.

Lo primero que me dijo que algo iba a ir mal mientras todo el mundo saludaba al recién llegado fue la mirada que mi madre le dirigió a James. Esa típica mirada femenina que parece decirte "sé lo que estás pensando y mejor ni se te ocurra"… que si, es verdad que conozco por haberla sufrido más de una vez. Sabía que no había amor entre mi padre y Severus Snape; que más allá de ser la típica tensión entre ex amante versus esposo actual era también la de dos enemigos escolares jurados. Pero creo que todos los presentes habíamos asumido que si Snape había aparecido por estos pagos era para hablar de negocios, no para hacer visitas sociales. Por lo tanto lo mínimo que podían hacer cualquiera de los dos era ignorarse mutuamente.

Ja. Como dije, hay gente que parece no madurar.

\- Habla vos con él – escuché que susurró mi padre luego de que Snape terminara su ronda de saludos. Mi madre inmediatamente puso esa sonrisa falsa que hace cuando está nerviosa y se levantó para realizar el rito típico anfitriona. Cómo estás, querés algo de tomar, de comer, querés sentarte, viajaste bien, llegaste justo.

\- Gracias, pero estoy con el tiempo justo – dijo de la manera más cortés que podría decir alguien en su situación-. Me gustaría hablar de lo que convenimos e irme.

Ginny hizo una mueca, y si mis habilidades para leer labios son buenas, puedo afirmar que susurró "desagradable" muy suavemente. Mi madre ni se mosqueó, evidentemente acostumbrada a los hábitos de un hombre con el que estuvo casada, y asintió.

\- Será mejor que vayamos al estudio. ¿James?

Noté cómo mi padre tensó los hombros al instante, y le dirigí una mirada furtiva a mi madre, quien ni se percató de ella, concentrada como estaba en la expresión de su esposo.

\- El estudio es muy pequeño para todos… quiero que toda la Orden esté presente.

Snape torció levemente su boca como señal de desagrado ante la sugerencia, pero sabiamente se ahorró comentario alguno. Mi madre fue un poco más vocal al respecto, inmediatamente irguiéndose en toda su pelirroja gloria frente a él.

\- James, no vamos a llamar a toda la Orden para esto… no es prudente.

\- ¡Sabes lo que pienso de este asunto! ¿Te parece que su palabra es de fiar?

\- ¡James!

\- Creo que esto debería discutirse en privado, Potter – interrumpió la voz grave y lúgubre de Snape. A la luz blanquecina de la cocina aparecía casi como una figura fantasmal, y su complexión pálida ofrecía un interesante contraste contra el rostro tostado de mi padre. Parecía que hasta en los detalles más mínimos sacaban a relucir su rivalidad.

\- ¡No me digas qué hacer en mi casa, Snape! – bramó la voz irritada de mi padre. Nos dirigió una mirada cautelosa primero a mí, y luego al resto de los no-guerrilleros en la habitación. Sé que en aquél momento estaba dividido entre seguir la voz de la razón, masticándose su orgullo, o ignorar las palabras de Snape para tratar de humillarlo frente a todos nosotros.

Sin embargo, su rival le hizo fácil la elección cuando sin tapujos, masculló el primer insulto de la noche:

\- No has cambiado en nada, Potter. Sigues siendo el mismo niño ridículo de entonces.

\- ¿Te atreves a insultarme bajo mi propio techo?

Aquél pareció ser el grito de guerra de ambos. Aunque no movieron más que los labios, sus cuerpos (inclusive el de Snape, oculto tras una densa capa de túnicas) reflejaron en un instante lo mucho que deseaban arreglar el asunto de manera menos civilizada.

Fue en aquél momento que una mano avejentada se apoyó cansinamente sobre el hombro de mi padre. Las cicatrices le pusieron nombre antes de que la voz de Remus se inmiscuyera, apaciguante, en aquella batalla que estaba por ser librada.

\- Me parece que hay un tiempo y lugar para todo, y este no es ni el momento ni el lugar donde deberían estar discutiendo estas cosas – para acentuar sus palabras, les dirigió a ambos una cortés sonrisa, que extrañamente me hizo pensar en Dumbledore -. ¿Por qué no subimos al estudio mientras esperamos que el resto de la Orden llegue, y vamos hablando de lo que tenemos que hablar?

Mi madre parecía estar a punto de pedirle el divorcio a mi padre simplemente para casarse con Remus. Con una mano firmemente sujeta al brazo de mi padre, gesticuló animadamente para que ambos hombres se dirigieran hacia la escalera.

\- Vamos, Remus tiene razón. No perdamos tiempo en estas cosas, por favor. Molly, avísale a la Orden que hoy tenemos una reunión sorpresa para tratar un tema urgente. Por favor que vengan solamente los miembros más… discretos.

Los Weasley, que hasta ese momento habían observado silenciosamente el intercambio (sabia decisión), asintieron. Apenas noté cuando desaparecieron en dirección al bosque, ya que mi madre se posicionó frente a mí y me puso la mirada más seria que le he visto poner en su vida.

\- Harry, hazme un favor y quédate en el porche, para recibir a los que vengan. Diles que vayan al comedor.

\- ¡Sí, mi capitana! – dije, haciendo el mismo saludo formal que había visto a los aurors hacer con mi padre. Sentí la risita de Ginny por detrás de mí, y comencé a caminar hacia el hall de recepción, consciente de que me seguiría. Es extraño como en algunos aspectos Ginny parece ser una de aquellas diosas guerreras salidas de las fábulas y en otros un perrito perdido que constantemente busca a su amo.

Justo a la mitad de aquél pensamiento mis ojos se toparon con la mirada penetrante de Snape, quien estaba esperando a mi madre a los pies de la escalera. Si yo fuera una persona un poco más habilidosa, o al menos más atenta, probablemente le hubiera hecho algún comentario astuto… tristemente lo único que me nació hacer fue mirarlo estúpidamente hasta que lo pasé de largo. Si hay algo que parece repetirse a lo largo de los años es la mala primera impresión que dejo en la gente. Todos piensan que soy un idiota la primera vez.

Snape (por suerte) no dijo nada, aunque me dio la impresión de que si estuviéramos en Hogwarts y él fuera un profesor probablemente me sacaría 50 puntos por siquiera mirarlo. De largo pasé, y conmigo la tarde también, y pronto el murmullo artificial de los encantos que habían usado mis padres para evitar que espiáramos invadió la noche. Con Ginny apenas podíamos escuchar el canto de los grillos… no que estuviéramos prestándole atención. Pero entre beso y beso se nos hizo cada vez más pesado aquél murmullo, y no fue hasta que nos levantamos para escaparnos al bosque que cesó abruptamente.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Ginny, saltando en dirección de la casa-. ¡Y justo a tiempo para el programa de Weaverly Oakenshield!

\- Espera a que empiecen a salir todos, Gin… debe ser un lío tremendo ahí adentro.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió trotando hacia la entrada. Como el programa de la antes mencionada Oakenshield era lo último que me interesaba escuchar aquella noche (y en mi lista de prioridades creo que el lamento de un troll hambriento estaba antes) me quedé parado donde estaba, tratando de adivinar las idas y venidas de los miembros de la Orden. Sabía que algunos se irían por la chimenea; sin embargo la gran mayoría se aparecería, y aunque no estoy hablando de más de treinta personas, no me apetecía en lo más mínimo la ronda de saludos cordiales en la que me vería envuelto si salía a su encuentro.

\- Potter – una voz grave a mis espaldas me llevó a darme vuelta. Severus Snape parecía ser la excepción a mi pequeño exilio.

\- Snape, - dije, asintiendo. Me parecía extraño que se tomara la molestia de caminar más de cuatro pasos para dirigirme la palabra, conociendo su odio por todo lo que llevara el nombre Potter. Supuse que estaba viendo la mano de Sophie en semejante bizarreada.

Aquél era un buen momento para tratar de mejorar un poco aquél feudo.

\- Lamento que mi padre se pusiera tan a la defensiva hoy – dije, mirándole a los ojos-. No te conozco más de lo que sé por Sophie, pero no pareces un mal tipo. No te mereces uno de sus berrinches.

\- Berrinches… - repitió, y la palabra se me hizo muy graciosa en su boca-. No podría haber encontrado una mejor palabra para describirlo.

Sus pequeños ojos negros se entrecerraron, y no supe si esperar un insulto o un comentario cordial de su parte. Ese hombre me ponía nervioso. La cosa con Snape es que nunca sabes si lo estás leyendo bien; todo lo que hace parece demasiado franco para ser cierto, o demasiado indescifrable como para que un mortal sepa qué le pasa por la mente. O al menos esa es la impresión que me dejó.

\- Nos veremos en Hogwarts entonces, Potter – dijo, y con no poco dejo de dramatismo se dio media vuelta para aparecerse.

\- ¿Eh? – exclamé, casi por reflejo-. ¿Hogwarts?

Como era de esperarse no contestó, y desapareció con un pequeño ¡crack! en la noche.

* * *

no era muy difícil de imaginarse que dumbledore se le tiraría encima luego de la muerte de slughorn. remus me acaba de confirmar que snape es el nuevo profesor de pociones. mi padre está hecho una fiera.

* * *

Querido diario, hoy tuve una pesadilla. Pero no son de aquellas pesadillas comunes, esas que tiene la gente afortunada en las que son acosadas por sus más profundos temores y que seguro culminen en alguna sesión con un costoso terapista que les servirá para arreglar todos los problemas en su vida. Tuve una pesadilla, pero una pesadilla  _real_.

¿Real, dices? Sí; con gente de carne y hueso; desprovisto de toda metáfora, y con sensaciones y sentimientos que fueron  _muy reales_.  _Ví a través de los ojos de Voldemort,_ maldita sea. Estoy casi seguro de ello. No he hablado con Sirius al respecto, pero he escuchado de ciertas cosas que han estado pasando gracias a los miembros de la Orden, y parecen corroborar esta sospecha mía.

Al principio, lo admito, sentí una brutal felicidad al pensar que quizás tenía algún poder clarividente manifestándose; pero a lo largo de la semana los… sueños, pesadillas, se han enriquecido en detalles, y cada vez  _veo más_. Y estoy convencido que nada tiene que ver con algún poder latente para ver el futuro si no con un error que me permite ver el presente, ese error llamándose  _Tom_.

Creo que es este… horrocrux, esta conexión lo que está provocando éstas visitas dentro de la mente de Voldemort, y no me gusta para nada la idea. Primero, por la muy obvia razón de que saber todo lo que hace por la noche un hombre con el que nada quiero tener que ver es medio contraproducente a mis deseos de neutralidad (sin tener en cuenta las visiones de tortura y destrucción gratuitas a las que me veo sujeto, pero digamos que desgraciadamente uno va desarrollando resistencia a esas cosas). Segundo, porque me imagino que lo último que desearía Voldemort es tener a un mocoso de dieciséis años en la cabeza mientras lleva adelante sus negocios.

Ergo, prioridad de visita a Sirius: Urgente.

* * *

Mi padre no está en su mejor momento, voy a ser el primero en decirlo. Está paranoico, estresado, y entre su trabajo y la Orden apenas tiene tiempo para despejarse. Mi madre apenas puede mantenerse despierta luego de que se pone el sol, por lo que es muy poca ayuda a la hora de mantener la cordura de su marido. Y con lo tensa que está la cosa entre mi padre y Sirius, me preocupa que si le llego a pedir permiso para ir a Grimmauld Place explote con todos sus miedos y preocupaciones en mi cara. Pero no es como si me diera lo mismo ir o no ir, pues lo que no puedo explicarles es que es una situación de vida y muerte (por su bien). En consecuencia mi única opción aquí es sentarme enfrente de mi padre en su estudio, asegurarme que su vaso de firewhiskey esté lleno, y cruzar los dedos para que mis palabras no inicien la tercera guerra mundial muggle en el living room de casa.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

\- Quiero ir a Grimmauld Place esta semana – le dije, yendo directo al grano. Mi padre hizo una mueca muy marcada, y literalmente podía leer la angustia en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se compuso y se aclaró la garganta. Parecía estar a punto de mandarse uno de esos largos monólogos que suelen crear tus padres en el momento cuando quieren decirte que no pero no saben realmente explicarte por qué, por lo que lo interrumpí haciendo uso de mis mejores armas de chantaje emocional:

\- Quiero verlo antes de volver a Hogwarts, ya que no sé cuándo voy a poder volver a verlo.

Ojitos tiernos que le hagan recordar a mi madre: activado.

\- Harry…- emitió un suspiro pesado, como si esto significara tener que violar las tumbas de mis ancestros para encontrar un muñeco de peluche que había perdido- está bien. Si puede ser hoy, mejor; todavía no estoy muy seguro cuándo vamos a poder arreglar la salida a Diagon Alley para comprar las cosas para el colegio, así que prefiero que te lo saques de encima de una.

 _Sacar de encima_. Nótese brevemente el significado oculto de la oración. Cómo si mi padrino fuera la abuela sobreprotectora que siempre me llena de pastelitos y suéteres cuando voy a la casa. Quizás en ese momento James consideraba su amistad con su "mejor" amigo simplemente un título para satisfacer un pasado común entre ambos… pero era mi padrino. Ahí tienes un buen ejemplo de "proyección psicológica" (si, lo leí en un libro hace poco).

\- Genial, volveré a las nueve – aproveché la situación para irme en el momento. No quería arriesgarme a que cambiara de parecer por alguna idiotez que se le pasara por la cabeza. A decir verdad, y para ser totalmente justos con él, solo habla bien de sus instintos como auror que sospechara de Sirius, pero me dolía (¡me duele!) verlos enfrentados. Es mi papá, y es mi padrino de los que estamos hablando.

Traté de ignorar el sentimiento que me produjo el encogimiento de hombros de Sirius cuando lo saludé al llegar ("mi padre cada día está más paranoico con vos"), algo así como si alguien agarrase tus entrañas y las diera vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas… Si mi padre se distanciaba de mi padrino era una cosa; algo de incentivo de mi parte y de Sirius mismo ayudaría a reparar cualquier puente roto entre ambos. Pero si mi padrino sentía lo mismo… era una cruda, fea realidad y yo ya tenía suficientes crudas y feas realidades en mi día a día como para encima amargarme con otra más. Decidí dejar el asunto flotando allí, y probablemente para siempre, y me propuse a aceptar lo que cualquiera de los dos hiciese o no al respecto. Tengo que recordar que son adultos, y hay un mundo más allá de mí, y de mis estúpidas ilusiones infantiles.

\- Sirius – volví a decir, esta vez con más urgencia y con más preocupación que la que me causaba su distanciamiento con James. Esto llamó su atención, y en la tenue iluminación del pasillo de la más noble y ancestral casa Black, de pronto me di cuenta que Sirius era realmente un _Mortífago_. No es que sea estúpido ni nada; pero una cosa es adquirir el conocimiento lógico de que Y cosa tiene X propiedades, otra cosa es verlo en la práctica. Y en aquél momento, sus túnicas que hablaban de aristocracia y sangre pura, su apariencia religiosamente cuidada, la mirada seria y oscura en sus ojos grises… era como si de repente hubiera caído en la cuenta de que la imagen de Hocicos, algo más infantil, más compinche, había sido completamente borrada y en su lugar habían puesto este hombre. En parte el cambio me asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo me era imposible no pensar en mí mismo y en que yo también, junto con Sirius, había pasado por cambios similares. Ciertamente mis andanzas con el maldito diario no me habían dejado igual de inocente que antes.

Y precisamente por eso estaba allí, frente a aquél hombre siniestro, a punto de contarle una siniestra ocurrencia.

\- Tuve… tuve una especie de visión. De  _Él_ … viendo el mundo a través de sus ojos. En mis sueños.

Sirius sonrió a medias, pasándome un brazo sobre el hombro y caminando conmigo hacia su estudio.

\- Harry, acabas de sonar como yo la primera vez que fumé un poco de  _ganjinka_. Y por lo que puedo recordar de eso, no fue para nada un buen viaje.

Esperé a estar sentado en su estudio antes de volver a hablar. Admito que estaba más nervioso de lo que había pensado… el decirlo me daba la sensación de que todo era más real, y me daba pánico pensar en las implicaciones de ciertas de mis teorías, si llegaban a ser verdad.

\- Empezó hace una semana. Empezaron siendo muy vagos; al principio soñaba con unas figuras oscuras moviéndose en la noche. Nada más. Gradualmente se volvieron más nítidos, y podía ver más cosas. Todos parecían ser lo mismo; visiones de algunas de las reuniones que Voldemort mantiene con sus seguidores. Al principio pensé que quizás era algún efecto secundario del horrocrux; que quizás Tom me estaba tratando de decir algo… usando mi subconsciente o algo. Pero el miércoles soñé con una conversación en la que se habló de un tal Romual Scornflake, y al día siguiente apareció una chica en casa para avisarle a mi padre que habían secuestrado al tal Scornflake. Y… y luego el jueves soñé que en medio de la reunión Voldemort te llamaba al frente, y te sacabas la máscara – a esto Sirius se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su sorpresa-; hablaron algo del departamento, acerca de un arma que están desarrollando. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

La expresión sorprendida de mi padrino se volvió lentamente una de horror.

\- Estás… estás en lo correcto, me temo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, bajando la mirada. Lentamente se pasó la mano por el pelo, queriendo aplastar las rebeldes curvas negras de sus cabellos sin mucho éxito. Su mirada parecía ir más allá de la habitación, y entendí que estaba sumergido en la contemplación de mi problema. Esperé en silencio a que dijera algo, hasta que mis nervios pudieron más.

\- Sirius… ¿piensas que esto puede ser obra de… él?

Mi pregunta pareció sacarlo de aquél trance en el que se había sumergido, y levantó su mirada bruscamente. Si no fuera mi padrino, el movimiento probablemente me hubiera intimidado; pero estaba acostumbrado a aquellos ticks que sabía eran propios de su familia.

\- N-no…- dijo, ensimismado; sus ojos grises lucían sorprendidos, mirando más allá de la expresión confundida y atemorizada de mi rostro-. Es difícil predecir qué es lo que puede llegar a hacer, por supuesto, pero… no creo que le parezca muy conveniente que el hijo del jefe del departamento de Aurores esté al tanto de los más mínimos detalles de sus planes.

\- A menos que quiera pasarme información falsa, con la esperanza de que se la comunique a mi padre, y que caiga en una trampa.

Sirius asintió, y sentí un dolor en el pecho al pensar que si hablaba de la información que ganaba en las visiones terminaría delatando a mi padrino también.

\- Creo que lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros acerca de esto es que no te conviene hablar de lo que veas…

\- Lo sé –lo interrumpí-; él sabe que quiero neutralidad en este conflicto… y si este es un intento para forzarme a tomar partido por alguien lo mejor que puedo hacer es ignorar lo que sea que me muestre. Que es básicamente lo mismo para ambos lados que si no supiera nada.

\- Bien, - la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Sirius no cambió- aunque todavía queda por responder la pregunta más importante… ¿cómo demonios puedes meterte en su cabeza de esa forma?

\- ¿El horrocrux? Después de todo, no es como si fuera una ocurrencia precisamente normal… creo que hasta deberíamos celebrar que haya efectos secundarios.

Sirius se llevó una mano debajo del mentón, y noté que en su barbilla había un pequeño indicio de barba.

\- No soy ningún experto en la materia, pero es posible que entre ustedes dos se haya formado alguna especie de vínculo mental a consecuencia del horrocrux, aunque esto es meramente especulación – mientras mascullaba su opinión, Sirius se levantó suavemente, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación mientras pensaba-. Si lo que viste es producto solamente de una conexión a nivel mental… entonces solo hay una forma de evitarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? – dije, levantándome como él para poder verlo a la cara sin sentirme como el niño que era.

\- Las artes de la mente, obviamente – a esto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y de pronto me pareció como si tuviera veinte años menos-. Oclumancia, en particular.

Asentí, sintiendo ganas de golpearme por no ver la obvia solución – había estado frente a mis ojos todo este tiempo, y se me había escapado como agua entre las manos. Lo mismo que accidentalmente había atrapado a Tom dentro de mi mente era posible que destruyera, o con un poco menos de suerte, debilitara aquella conexión. 'Conexión', o como sea que se llame lo que lo seguía haciendo cruzar caminos con Voldemort.

\- Por supuesto que siendo esta una de las especialidades del departamento- continuó Sirius, animado por mi expresión de aliento-, mi más queridísimo y honorable padre guardaba una pequeña colección de libros acerca del tema.

Se levantó de su silla y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

\- Algunos deben estar en la biblioteca,- dijo, sin darse vuelta, mientras bajábamos las escaleras con el paso apresurado que tienen los hombres que se encaminan a cumplir una misión-. Aunque no sé si habrá alguno para tu nivel…

\- Sirius, vos sabes Oclumancia entonces, ¿no?

El hombre asintió mientras abría sin cuidado la puerta de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Los goznes de la puerta chillaron ominosamente, y tal como lo recordaba de ocasiones anteriores en las que había estado allí, el sonido terminaba siendo una especie de preludio para la atmósfera pesada y oscura que había en la habitación.

\- Gajes del oficio, - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Como lord por su castillo se paseó entre los estantes, arrastrando su varita de libro en libro. Sabía que encontraría lo que estaba buscando en cuanto uno de aquellos lomos brillara.

\- Nunca voy a entender por qué los magos no usan una forma más sencilla para catalogar sus bibliotecas – dije en voz alta, ojeando los pilones de libros que yacían desparramados sobre mesas, sillas, y junto al pie de los estantes. Sabía que cualquier lector que se preciase de ser tal no descansaría hasta memorizar cada posición de cada libro en su poder, pero las bibliotecas de las familias de sangre pura solían ser enormes, y los libros iban y venían, prestados y devueltos por familiares y allegados. Era mucho más sencillo organizarlos mediante algún catálogo. Pero si algo me había enseñado mi madre acerca de las diferencias entre los magos y los muggles, es que los últimos tienen la costumbre de querer buscar siempre una forma más fácil de hacer las cosas; mientras que los otros a veces hacen el esfuerzo de complicarse más la vida por el simple hecho de que pueden.

\- Eh, nunca me puse realmente a pensar en eso – respondió Sirius, al tiempo que uno de los libros que acababa de tocar con su varita comenzaba a brillar-. ¡Acá está! ¿Ves? No necesitamos un catálogo.

Se acercó y puso el libro en mis manos –  _Introducción a la defensa de la mente_. Un libro relativamente corto, 200 páginas, con muchos diagramas dibujados en una tinta que parecía haber visto días mejores.

\- Quiero que leas eso lo antes posible. Tiene muchos ejercicios prácticos, no es tan pesado en teoría, y nos servirá para saber si la Oclumancia puede realmente ayudar con tu problema.

Me mordí un labio, sintiendo la poderosa mano de la ansiedad agarrándose de mis tripas.

\- ¿Y si no sirve?

Sirius me miró por un momento, su rostro completamente vacío de expresión. Creo que sentía la misma incertidumbre que yo en aquél momento.

\- Veremos.

El mensaje de sus palabras era sutil, pero ambos lo entendíamos.  _Que funcione, pues es nuestra única opción_.

* * *

La meditación tiene extrañas consecuencias. Entre otras cosas, empiezo a mirar con mejores ojos aquél movimiento de contra-cultura muggle del que a veces mi madre se pone a hablar; los  _hippies_  y su eterno estado de felicidad, amor, paz y conexión con todas las cosas vivientes. Suena extraño, pero al meditar se supone que me tengo que desconectar… poco a poco, perdiendo todo contacto sensorial con el mundo. Y mientras más me pierdo en aquella nada mental, más siento que soy parte de un todo. Como si la existencia fuese un único ser, y yo una gota de agua más que forma parte del río que mueve el todo.

Odiaría pensar que con solo dieciséis años ya me he vuelto uno de esos locos religiosos. Pero no tengo la paciencia ni la fortaleza de espíritu para realmente tomarme estas sensaciones en serio… creo yo. Ciertamente me siento más calmado desde que comencé con los ejercicios en ese libro de Oclumancia, aunque no puedo decir que tenga más éxito que eso. Cuando uno es Sensor, no solo tiene que apagar los cinco sentidos que comparte con el resto de la humanidad, sino que además tengo que de alguna forma aislarme de la magia que me rodea. Y eso, eso es algo extremadamente difícil. Suprimir y aislar son dos cosas distintas; suprimir para mí implica tirar toda esa información al fondo de mis pensamientos, para concentrarme en otras cosas. Aislar, por otra parte, es cortar aquél chorro de información que no deja de inundar mi mente. Ya ven que me las veo difícil para esta.

Otra de las consecuencias graciosas que tiene esto de meditar es que el tiempo parece querer andar a un ritmo muy distinto. Puedo sentarme en mi cama, y aunque a mi mente no le parecieron más que media hora de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para despejar mis pensamientos, el reloj tiene otra idea y así se me van tres, cuatro horas. Mi familia por suerte piensa que estoy atravesando por una crisis espiritual y han dicho casi nada al respecto, a pesar de que recibí ciertas miradas extrañadas luego de que Ginny se fuera de mi habitación roja de la furia al ver que en mi trance la había ignorado completamente. Bleh. Así son las cosas.

Esta determinación que tengo de poder llegar a bloquear las visiones antes de que comiencen las clases nos ha separado a Ginny y a mí. Por obvias razones no puedo contarle acerca de lo que realmente estoy tratando de lograr, y ella piensa que la estoy dejando de lado en favor de algún hobby nuevo sin sentido. Sinceramente no siento ni la más mínima pena al verla ir; nuestro tiempo juntos fue divertido, sí, pero creo que ella había concebido planes para mí de los que no me interesa participar. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts no me queda la menor duda de que no tardará en encontrarse un  _beau_  nuevo, y ella podrá seguir con su vida feliz y despreocupada.

A diferencia de mí, que tengo que interrumpir mi idílico verano con un entrenamiento impromptu porque tengo parte del alma del mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo alojada en mi cuerpo.

Ah, adolescencia.

* * *

\- ¡Harry! – la voz de mi madre me despertó de mi letargo. La luz entraba radiante por el ventanal que dominaba la cocina, dejando en evidencia las pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, brillantina esparcida por la habitación en un halo…

\- Despertate, que si no vamos a llegar tarde – las manos pequeñas y tensas de mi progenitora en mis hombros, y volví a abrir los ojos, preguntándome cuándo los había cerrado.

\- Per-perdón,- dije, un bostezo rompiendo a través de mi disculpa.

\- ¿No pudiste dormir bien anoche?

Su preocupación maternal, y su voz moviéndose de un lado a otro junto a su cuerpo. Ya estaba vestida para el trabajo; ya estaba lista y yo no me podía concentrar – su mano movía la varita, y una explosión de color que parecía darse cuenta de que yo era el único allí que podía verla, y por eso venía hacia mí…

\- ¿Te sentís bien, hijo? – Ojos verdes, y por un momento pensé que estaba arriba, enfrente de mi reflejo en el baño; pero había más rojo, más preocupación, y menos Sensación. Sentí que algo me bajaba por la garganta, y de repente me di cuenta que mi padre me tenía entre sus brazos, y con un pequeño susurro me instaba a tragar el líquido ardiente.

Un momento, dos… y fue como si un torrencial de lluvia se interrumpiera abruptamente, las nubes dando paso al sol y a la claridad. Me agarré del brazo de mi padre, y cerré los ojos por un momento para controlar mis pensamientos.

\- Te desvaneciste, Harry; fue como si…- murmuró mi madre, y alcé la vista, consciente ya de que me había caído de mi silla y que ella estaba parada, de espaldas al ventanal. Mi padre me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y contrario a lo que había pensado que me iba a suceder, no sentí náuseas ni debilidad. Rápidamente los rastros de aquél episodio se evaporaban de mi cuerpo.

\- No pude dormir bien anoche…- dije, tratando de recordar si alguna vez me había pasado algo parecido-. Y tampoco comí mucho en el día. Y cuando hiciste ese hechizo… ¿para lavar los platos? – Traté de recordar por el color el tipo de magia que había conjurado, pero mi madre me ahorró el esfuerzo al asentir-, creo que estaba hipersensible, y eso me… sobrecargó, por decirlo de alguna forma.

\- Harry, ¿no quieres quedarte hoy para descansar? – Mi padre dijo, sus ojos buscando cualquier signo de enfermedad en mi cuerpo-. Podemos hablar con Dumbledore y explicarle…

\- No, está bien. Sólo tengo que comer un buen desayuno. Dormiré en el viaje, y cuando llegue puedo ir a la enfermería a que me revisen.

\- ¿Seguro? – insistió.

\- Si, papá,- dije, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Además, ustedes dos tienen que trabajar, y hoy se supone que los elfos iban a empezar a preparar la casa para la Orden. Sería una molestia para todos.

\- ¡Harry! – mi madre se acercó, con gesto consternado-. ¡Jamás digas que sos una molestia!

Me encogí de hombros, y volví a sentarme a la mesa. Ahora que mi pequeño ataque había pasado, sentía el hambre apoderarse de mí. Eché una mirada al reloj, consciente de que mis padres entenderían el mensaje. Yo ya estaba decidido a ir a Hogwarts con el resto de mis compañeros.

* * *

Admito que aquél pequeño ataque me preocupó más de lo que aparenté en el momento, pero no fue hasta que estuve lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de mis padres que me relajé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo extraño que había sido aquello. Si bien mis habilidades no vienen sin su precio (tengo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para concentrarme en las cosas a mi alrededor, lo cual hace que hasta cierto punto esté medio desconectado de todo), jamás me había pasado cosa semejante.

Mi sexto sentido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, se incorporó a mi vida lentamente; no nací viendo la magia de la forma que la veo ahora. Poco a poco descubrí el danzante vaivén de las energías, que cada vez se me aparecían más brillantes, más corporales. Antes podía funcionar de manera más o menos normal… hoy en día, noto que me cuesta cada vez más conciliar este sentido con los otros cinco. No tengo tanto problema en lugares relativamente poco cargados con magia, como mi casa o la de Sirius; pero Hogwarts es un bastión de magia antigua, poderosísima, que se renueva todos los años con el ir y venir de sus estudiantes. Tengo miedo que resulte ser demasiado para mí. Una sobrecarga sensorial, ahora que me estoy volviendo cada vez más sensible.

A pesar de que inicialmente les había dicho a mis padres que iría a la enfermería al llegar a Hogwarts simplemente para dejarlos tranquilos, pienso ahora que debería cumplir esa promesa. La despedida en la plataforma, rodeado de tantos magos y brujas y sus pequeños con toda la magia que accidentalmente proyectan en el mundo, fue un poco más agobiante que en otros años. No sé si será por este agudizamiento progresivo de mi sentido o por la falta de sueño. Quizás son ambos. De todas maneras, pediré una revisión. Por ahora me limitaré a recobrar mis fuerzas; ya han pasado treinta minutos desde que partimos de Londres, y todavía no he visto ni a Neville ni a Hermione. Excelentes condiciones para una siesta.


	20. Chapter 20

Soy de sueño ligero; el más mínimo sonido me puede despertar. Cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento mi cuerpo se puso en alerta, más mi mente tardó en ponerse al corriente y así me mantuve unos momentos, entre el sueño y la realidad.

\- Potter, - la voz altanera y levemente acentuada de un Draco Malfoy sonó a mi derecha, mientras sentía el cojín del asiento ceder ante el peso del rubio. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y mi rostro desprovisto de expresión mientras mi inesperado compañero de compartimiento se acomodaba en su asiento. Cuando cesó el movimiento de sus ropas, entendí que no lo iba a engañar con aquél pequeño truco de hacerme el dormido.

\- Malfoy, - le respondí, abriendo los ojos e incorporándome. Mis huesos crujían al volver a la vida, y comencé a estirar mis brazos y piernas para sacarme el sueño de encima. Malfoy me observó con sus ojos grises entrecerrados, y me dio la impresión de que le molestaba que no me postrara a sus pies, agradeciéndole el haberse dignado a compartir un espacio conmigo.

\- Me sorprende verte por acá – le dije, sentándome de vuelta en uno de los asientos enfrente suyo-. No es que quiera echarte, pero pensaba que preferirías pasar tu primer día con tus amigos.

\- Los vi todo el verano, estoy seguro que podrán arreglárselas sin mí por un día.

Su tono parecía decir que esperaba que pasase lo contrario, bien digno de un típico Slytherin sediento de poder; más no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino sus manos. Las tenía entrelazadas, descansando sobre sus piernas… y aunque era fácil equivocar la imagen por una de completa relajación e intimidad, observé que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Por más de que quisiese aparentar otra cosa, Malfoy estaba tenso.

\- Estamos en sexto año, - siguió hablando, y me pregunté si aquello lo había ensayado o si estaba improvisando-; ambos somos hijos únicos de familias de estirpe. Sabes lo que eso significa, Potter.

Asentí, sin molestarme en dejarle en claro a Malfoy que mi familia no era famosa por seguir las tradiciones de las "familias de estirpe". Pero era evidente que a esta edad ya quería empezar a trabajar en las conexiones que en el futuro le ayudarían con sus negocios. No me parece una mala estrategia, y lo tolero lo suficiente como para tomar la rama de olivo que me ofrecía.

\- Creo que me entenderás cuando te digo que para mí hay más en juego en estas cosas que el simple honor de mi familia. Algún día voy a tener una esposa, hijos, y voy a ser responsable por su futuro.

Bajó la mirada, lo cual me extrañó. Entendía el sentimiento, pues yo también consideraba que mantener una buena relación con figuras de poder en la sociedad era una forma de asegurar la protección de mis seres queridos, pero había en su gesto una congoja, un lamento reprimido… ¿Qué tenía Malfoy en la cabeza?

\- Políticamente hablando, tu familia tiene peso.  _Tú_  ya has conseguido hacerte conocer, más allá de quiénes son tus padres. No sería de buen Slytherin… no, no sería de buen  _Malfoy_  el dejar pasar esta oportunidad – extendió su mano, y lo miré por un momento, sin comprender lo que me estaba ofreciendo.

\- Esto es… muy honesto de tu parte – le dije, aún sin tomar su mano-. Que me digas de frente tus intenciones.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

\- Potter, serás Gryffindor pero tienes cerebro. Sería un insulto si tratara de acercarme a ti por otros medios.

A esto me dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas marca Malfoy que parecían ser una burla más que nada. Yo dejé escapar una carcajada y finalmente acepté la mano ofrecida.

\- Por una relación fructífera entre nuestras familias.

Draco asintió.

\- ¡Malfoy! – una voz chilló desde la puerta del compartimiento. Aunque dudo que alguien lo haya notado, creo haber saltado en mi asiento ante el susto. Mis ojos se movieron más lentos que mi mano, y ya tenía mi varita fuertemente sujeta entre mis dedos cuando noté que era Hermione la había irrumpido tan bruscamente en nuestra pequeña charla.

\- No sabía que habías aprendido a hablar sirenio, Granger – dijo Draco con su usual tono despectivo. No había amor perdido entre los dos, eso era seguro. A pesar de que Hermione era un año mayor que nosotros y prefecta (aunque la insignia en su pecho pronto me informó que había sido promovida a Premio Anual), había cultivado una profunda enemistad con Draco luego de asignarle detención por jugarle una broma a Neville en tercer año. Aparentemente Draco se vengó, una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera evitarlo los dos no se querían ver ni en figuritas. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que Hermione a los ojos del rubio era una "sangresucia" (léase con una mueca de disgusto por favor). Ya de entrada le tenía algo de desprecio.

\- Vas mejorando la calidad de tus insultos, Malfoy, me sorprende – respondió ella sarcásticamente, y fijó sus ojos en mi-. ¿Te está molestando, Harry?

\- Eh, no – le dije, admito que un poco acobardado ante la animosidad que ambos se tenían-. Sólo hablábamos de unos asuntos.

Hermione me miró con una expresión que me dio a entender que no me creía. Atiné a encogerme de hombros antes de que Draco se me adelantara en responder.

\- Al menos tuviste la delicadeza de interrumpirnos luego de que termináramos – el rubio me miró, en sus ojos un gesto ansioso-. ¿Si no te importa…?

Con un gesto le indiqué que no había problema. Se levantó rápidamente, inclinando su cabeza levemente en mi dirección de la misma forma que había visto hacer a su padre en el ministerio incontables veces.

\- Nos veremos, entonces.

\- Sin duda, - le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo observé mientras se retiraba silenciosamente. Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero más allá de eso ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Cuando estuvo segura de que Malfoy estaba fuera del alcance del oído, entró de nuevo al compartimiento y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso, Harry? ¿Codeándote con Malfoy? ¿ _Ahora_? – dijo en un tono urgente que reconocía muy bien.

\- Ah, no te preocupes por él. Está haciendo lo que suelen hacer los modelitos de herederos de sangre pura – le contesté, tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa. No parecía muy convencida-. Mira, ahora todos van a empezar a  _codearse_  con todos. No importa si hay una guerra afuera, o si se viene el mismísimo apocalipsis. Los negocios son negocios. Ellos entienden eso.

\- Harry, no creo que se te acerque solamente para venderte algo…

Se me escapó un pequeño resoplido de incredulidad.

\- Malfoy es un nene, Hermione, sus padres no lo van a poner a jugar un juego tan peligroso ahora. Mira, espera un par de meses y vas a ver las parejas más bizarras del mundo. Como Bones y Zabini, o Bullstrode y Smith. Van a salir a coquetear todos con todos para que cuando sus padres les dejen sus negocios no terminen en la ruina.

La flamante Premio Anual fijó sus ojos en el cambiante paisaje que podían apreciar desde la ventana. Su rostro lucía pensativo.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?

 _Buscar una forma de que Voldemort no me convierta en uno de sus esclavos al final del año,_  fue lo primero que pensé. Una idea llevó a la otra, y se me ocurrió que podría hacer uso deshonesto del genio de mi amiga, para variar.

\- Digamos que tengo otras prioridades en mente… con toda esta publicidad del año pasado tengo un poder que ellos no tienen, así que seguramente los interesados van a venir a mí. No me tengo que preocupar por esa parte.

\- Acerca de eso, Harry… nunca hablamos realmente de lo que pasó – la vi morderse un labio en un gesto muy característico de ella-. Me refiero a si estás bien emocionalmente.

\- Ah, ¿por lo de Umbridge? Sí, si… Fue algo… traumante en su momento, pero estoy bien. Tuve un buen verano.

Ante mi último comentario, la Ravenclaw se rió.

\- Ya que estamos tendría que comentarte que mientras hacía las rondas por los pasillos del tren escuché a Ginny Weasley hablando muy bien de vos.

\- Eso sí que es una sorpresa – le dije con una media sonrisa-. Hubiera jurado que estaba enojada conmigo por pasarme las últimas dos semanas meditando en vez de prestándole atención.

\- ¿Meditando? – preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

\- Sí, - me encogí de hombros-, decidí entrenarme un poco este año. ¿Las prioridades que mencioné antes? – Hermione asintió-. Es más que nada por todo lo que estuvo pasando… los asesinatos, el ataque de Umbridge… me hizo pensar que no es suficiente con lo que aprendemos en la escuela. Del otro lado hay magos que tienen más experiencia y menos escrúpulos que los Rowan o Hadrian que aparecen en los ejemplos de los libros. Simplemente no quiero que me agarren desprevenido.

Como lo había esperado, Hermione se tragó la media-verdad sin chistar. Y es que las mejores mentiras nacen de pequeñas verdades; yo me estaba preparando para enfrentar a alguien peor que los magos oscuros ejemplo que usaban los autores de libros de defensa… Y era una batalla que tenía que luchar día a día también, porque todavía no había logrado perfeccionar la técnica de la Oclumancia. Me faltaba poco… pero aún me atormentaba la ocasional visión.

\- Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte, Harry – dijo, sus ojos brillando de la misma forma que lo hacían cada vez que alguien mencionaba su interés por el conocimiento-. Si no te molesta, me gustaría entrenarme contigo – asentí, complacido ante la efectividad de mi pequeño ardid-. De hecho, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo hoy era porque necesitaba discutir ciertos… miedos.

Sus últimas palabras despertaron la curiosidad en mí. Me enderecé en mi asiento, dándole a entender que tenía toda mi atención.

\- La cosa se está poniendo muy fea allá afuera. Ahora que la vuelta del Innombrable es un secreto a voces, los pro sangre puras se están volviendo cada vez más audaces.

\- Tienes miedo de que te ataquen.

\- O peor, que ataquen a mi familia. No sé de lo que son capaces… y sencillamente me aterra. Sé que solo me queda un año…- suspiró-, pero estuve pensando en irme del país. Quizás termine mis estudios acá y luego me vaya, pero si la cosa se pone muy mal… pediré el pase efectivo a Beauxbatons y terminaré séptimo allá.

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Mis padres me habían comentado que habían aumentado las vacantes libres ese mismo año para segundo en adelante en Hogwarts, por lo que esperaba ver menos gente en el castillo… pero aun así no hubiera esperado que Hermione decidiera marcharse del país.

\- ¿Realmente crees que la cosa está tan mal? – le pregunté. Sus manos jugueteaban con un mechón de su cabello.

\- No lo sé… lo único que sé es que no me siento segura aquí.

\- Ey, - le dije, apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla-, si alguien te da problemas, no dudes en avisarme. Le patearemos el trasero entre los dos.

Hermione sonrió suavemente.

\- Gracias Harry, sabía que podía contar contigo.

* * *

Fue un comienzo de clases muy extraño. Quizás le dio aquél tono sombrío el discurso de Dumbledore en el banquete de bienvenida (" _la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder_ " y " _fuerza es el valor de enfrentar lo desconocido_ " fueron mis frases favoritas); quizás era que a pesar de la distancia y los muros encantados, todos sentíamos los ecos de lo que pasaba allí afuera cuando las lechuzas entraban al Gran Salón por la mañana. El Reino Unido está pasando por un período muy violento, todos lo sabemos, y por eso se nos hace extraño. Somos hijos de una paz que nuestros abuelos lograron (o malograron, si vamos a ser históricamente correctos) y que nuestros padres aprendieron a amar. No sabemos nada de muerte, ni de intrigas, ni del sentimiento acongojado que te agarra en el pecho cuando te llega una carta de tu familia cuando menos la esperas.

Aun así, y teniendo por supuesto en cuenta todo lo que acabo de decir, lo más extraño de todo el asunto es que aquello pintaba mucho menos a guerra civil de lo que la gente creía. No los culpo – tenemos una prensa amarillista que parece entender al periodismo como una reorganización exagerada de datos parcialmente reales, por lo que desde el vamos las noticias que nos llegan están filtradas para causar el mayor morbo y pánico posible (tip para los profesionales: ¡el miedo vende!). La gente cree que estamos al pie de una guerra civil porque nuestros periodistas se lo dicen… y no solo genera este ambiente sombrío, sino que además re-alimenta el ciclo vicioso haciéndole creer a los extremistas de tal o cual ideología política que  _ahora_  es el momento de hacerse valer.

 _Ciclo vicioso_. Quédense con ese término. Aquellos magos oscuros que parecen formar partes de sectas terroristas (que por supuesto responden a quien más si no al "temible Innombrable" – Enemigo Público Número Uno) no son más que ociosos sedientos por algo de acción. Ahí lo tienen. Hechos: los ataques en los que se han reportado el uso de las artes oscuras o que han sido iniciados por algún motivo racial  _son ataques aislados._  Gente con poca educación tratando de conseguir el favor de Voldemort haciendo lo que "supuestamente" y por mito, él gustaba de hacer (torturar muggles, atacar magos nacidos de muggles y demás porquerías que con leer un libro de historia pueden encontrar que no son más que la exageración del imaginario colectivo); gente que pretende esconderse detrás de la imagen de Voldemort para dar rienda suelta a sus perversas fantasias, y gente que lo hace porque siente que tiene que hacer algo.

Entonces la violencia genera pánico que genera violencia. Ad nauseam.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que a pesar de no estar en absoluto vinculado con él, sé que es terriblemente beneficioso para Voldemort. Oficialmente él se puede lavar las manos de todo esto, pero si analizas bien la situación te puedes dar cuenta de que esto está generando un clima de ansiedad que está desestabilizando el poder político en la nación. Thicknesse hablando pestes de Scrimgeour cuando deberían estar tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para el ciclo legislativo de este año. El Partido Tradicionalista oponiéndose como niños a cualquier propuesta del Partido Popular, y viceversa. Un gobierno en donde no hay oposición clara, solo descontento. El país está dividido, y Voldemort lo sabe. Por eso volvió a las islas en primer lugar.

Ahora, la pregunta que se puede hacer naturalmente es, ¿cómo demonios puedes estar seguro de que no haya tenido nada que ver con la ola de violencia? Mis visiones durante el verano, por supuesto. Creo que si tuviera una disposición un poco más arriesgada y traicionera, estaría vendiendo por millones la inteligencia de las operaciones que está planeando Voldemort. Por supuesto que solo veo retazos, y muchas veces no reconozco lo que hablan él y sus seguidores en mis sueños hasta semanas después de que haya sucedido lo planeado… pero algo es algo.

De todas formas esta inconexa y peculiar fuente de información me ha ayudado a distinguir la violencia desorganizada de los asesinatos marca V, como los llamo. Voldemort está eligiendo muy cuidadosamente a sus víctimas, y son casi todos pesos pesados en la política o personas con algún nivel de conexión al gobierno. Supuestos agentes de inteligencia, secretarios de ministros, embajadores… gente que podía saber de su actividad en el extranjero y que sería capaz de encontrarlo hoy en día, o de poner en peligro sus planes. O al menos eso pienso, porque hay asesinatos que me parecen un total despropósito, como el de Slughorn. No concuerdan realmente con mi teoría.

Hermione es un poco más laxa en su definición de lo que constituye un asesinato marca V; en su opinión, Voldemort instigó conscientemente algunos de los ataques simplemente para causar pánico y fomentar el caos.

No sé quién de los dos está en lo cierto y sinceramente me alegro de que sea así. No he tenido una visión en semanas, gracias a las técnicas que aprendí del libro de Sirius (suena como un comercial, ¿no?); luego de muchos experimentos logré llegar a un punto en el que realmente puedo separar mi mente de la de Voldemort, al menos lo suficiente como para no mezclar mis ciclos oníricos con su realidad. Lo cual no significa que eso me haga decente en esta técnica; cara a cara con un Legilimens como él perdería como en la guerra. Por eso (y por las mil advertencias al principio del libro que lograron meterme miedo) decidí ir más allá y volverme un Oclumens decente. No es una magia fácil de aprender, pero estoy decidido…

Esto me lleva a mencionar algo que estuve pensando recientemente. Es simple, una idea al azar que se me apareció mientras pensaba acerca de… lo que sea que hace que tenga estas visiones. Evidentemente si la Oclumancia probó ser efectiva a la hora de bloquearlas, entonces no queda lugar a duda que no es más que el producto de algún tipo de invasión mental. Digo "invasión" porque no me queda otra, pero realmente no sé si Voldemort lo está haciendo inconscientemente o qué razón tendría para dejarme presenciar momentos tan cruciales, con el compromiso de seguridad que eso significa para él… Sencillamente me inclino a pensar que lo que sea que está pasando, no es con su consentimiento. Y el hecho de que no paró luego de la primera vez me da a entender también que es posible que no sepa lo que está pasando, ya que bien podría bloquear las visiones él.

Tengo la sensación de que el horrocrux generó una especie de conexión mental entre nosotros dos. Por eso pasa a distancia lo que debería ser imposible; para un legilimens es imperativo estar frente a la persona a la que desea transmitirle pensamientos o imágenes mentales. No deja de ponerme incómodo la noción de estar tan atado a él, pero admito que me da algo de curiosidad esto de poder acceder a los pensamientos – de poder ver a través de los ojos del mago más impresionante del siglo veinte. Sin embargo no pienso experimentar mucho con esta conexión… tengo un padrino y una hermana que responden a él. No quiero arriesgarme.

* * *

\- Ey, Potter.

\- Weasley, qué placer es escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

Fruncido el ceño de Ronald Weasley ante mi tono sarcástico (me agarró camino a desayunar, un lunes por la mañana…  _por favor_ ), me detuve a ver qué se traía entre manos. Si bien desde el verano se había comportado de manera más civil conmigo, Ronald es una bestia de costumbres… y una vez que húbose acostumbrado a odiarme por ser hijo de mi padre, no había nada que pudiera cambiar su opinión de mí. A pesar de que toda su familia era amiga de la mía, y lo que había pasado mientras Fudge estaba en poder había sido todo una tramoya por parte del político, etcétera, grandes etcéteras.

Había que reconocer que era un chico bastante consistente en su testarudez (otras lenguas decían que me odiaba porque Hermione y yo vivíamos pegados el uno al otro y el pelirrojo andaba detrás de los afectos de mi amiga); sin embargo a veces me parecía bastante inconveniente aquella "rivalidad" porque a Ronald se le ocurría jugarme una broma en el momento justo en el que tenía la cabeza ocupada con sobrevivir a Voldemort, o algo por el estilo.

\- Apuesto a que lo dirías con otro tono si fuera Malfoy – me dijo, con una indiferencia afectada que me daba a entender que había pasado un tiempo considerable practicando esa misma línea enfrente del espejo.

\- ¿Celoso, Ron? No sabía que jugabas para el otro equipo.

Admiré con una sonrisa sorprendida el hermoso espectáculo de ver a un Weasley transformar su color de piel al mismo tono que el de su cabello (¿tendrán genes de metamórfogos?), el cual a este punto consideraba casi un hobby. Sabía que lo que seguía era Ronald diciendo la frase estúpida del día, y me preparé para reírme un buen rato cuando apareció su buen lacayo Seamus Finnigan para interrumpirnos.

\- Yo que tú andaría con cuidado, Potter – dijo, acento firme y una mirada seria que pretendía amedrentarme-. Malfoy se está ganando más de un enemigo con toda esa mierda que está diciendo estos días… se te va a pegar a vos.

\- ¿Vos decís? ¿El hijo del jefe del departamento de Aurores militando para los Tradicionalistas?

La mirada de Seamus se oscureció.

\- Todo el mundo pensaba que Barty Crouch Jr. era el hijo de su padre, y fijate de qué lado de la lista de la primera guerra aparece.

\- Ah, - dije, consciente del impasse en el que me hallaba-. Buen punto, Seamus. Pero mis negocios con Malfoy no tienen nada que ver con intereses políticos.

\- Los negocios siempre tienen algo de político – dijo de manera grave – y lo político siempre tiene algo de negocio.

Le sonreí, algo tenso. Algo en mí pedía que sacara la varita para enseñarle a los dos a meterse con sus propios asuntos, pero me contuve.

\- Me aseguraré de citarte en el próximo ensayo que tenga sobre las guerras de los duendes, Seamus.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde el inicio de las clases, y he notado que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que he hablado con Neville. Y no soy yo solo el que ha notado este distanciamiento – Hermione me lo ha mencionado ("al principio parecía el mismo Neville de siempre, pero de repente comenzó a esquivarme… no sé si conscientemente, pero me cuesta encontrarlo fuera del horario de clases"), Dean me preguntó si algo le pasaba, que ya no hablaba en clase ("Harry sabes que Neville no es el chico más extrovertido del mundo, pero ahora parece mudo") e incluso Malfoy hizo el comentario de pasada al respecto ("Longbottom parece más perdido que nunca"). En clase, aunque usualmente me siento con él en Pociones, ya casi ni me dirige la palabra – admito que no le he dicho nada hasta ahora, pensando que quizás en algún momento iba a mencionarlo el mismo. Pero ya me parece que estamos llegando al límite de lo que es respetar sus espacios y pasándonos al "parece que tu vida me importa una mierda". Y aunque no soy la persona más afectiva del mundo, la vida de Neville si me importa.

\- Ey, Neville, - le dije ayer mientras esperábamos en Pociones a que nuestro brebaje tomara la consistencia adecuada-. Háblame. Te noto distante. ¿Pasa algo?

El chico echó una mirada furtiva alrededor de la habitación. Seguí el camino de sus ojos chocolates con los míos, eventualmente enfocándolos en la figura de Snape, quien estaba ocupado mascullando tal o cual cosa acerca de la incompetencia de los Gryffindor. Severus Snape era un tipo muy estricto en clase, y no admitía menos que perfecto silencio y perfecto brebaje – lo cual había hecho de Pociones una de las clases más tortuosas del año para todos los que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la manera más llevadera que tenía Slughorn de dar clase. Pero aprendimos rápido luego de que Snape le asignara detención a Weasley el primer día por entrar al aula gritándole no-sé-qué a Seamus, luego de un monólogo de diez minutos que dejó al colorado al borde del llanto. Regla número uno de supervivencia a Snape: no hables. Jamás. Aunque te estés muriendo.

A pesar del riesgo, sentí que esa era mi oportunidad de hablar con mi amigo; tenía la sensación de que en otro momento hubiera encontrado la forma de escabullirme, o que simplemente me hubiera ignorado. Supongo que Neville se dio cuenta de esto, y como un premio a mi valentía decidió contestarme.

\- ¿Te dijo Hermione que pensaba irse a Beauxbatons?

Asentí. Neville bajó la mirada, entrelazando sus dedos manchados de ingredientes, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

\- Para serte sincero, Harry, tengo miedo – noté que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente-. Si Hermione se va… voy a quedarme solo. Voy a perder la única amiga que tengo.

\- Pero…- susurré, algo dolido ante lo que sus palabras implicaban-. No vas a estar solo, Neville. Todavía me tienes a mí… soy tu amigo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Somos amigos? – Su tono me sorprendió; intensa amargura acentuando cada punto y espacio en su hablar-. Porque el año pasado apenas nos dirigiste la palabra a mí y a Hermione, y en lo que va del año cuando se te ve con alguien es con Malfoy o peleándote con Ron.

No le pude contestar porque en ese momento sentimos el deslizar zigzagueante de las túnicas del profesor hacerse paso entre los calderos en dirección al pizarrón, pero me pase toda la clase dándole vueltas a lo que me había dicho. Estaba consciente de que Tom había conseguido aislarme de mis amigos el año pasado, y hasta casi había logrado lo mismo con mi familia… pero si bien me dolía el verlos tan distantes una vez que todo terminó, también me molestaba el hecho de que me habían dejado ir tan fácil. Y que ahora me lo recriminara. ¿Dónde estabas, Neville, cuando yo me perdía en la obsesión que representaba ese maldito diario? Si ambos nos acostumbramos a dejar pasar semanas entre charla y charla, fue porque ambos lo sentíamos como algo natural en nuestra amistad. Que me lo recriminara, como si él fuera el amigo ejemplar…

Fue buena suerte el hecho de que la presencia de Snape nos impusiera un silencio obligatorio, pues estoy seguro que hubiera dicho muchas cosas de las que me hubiera arrepentido. Dejé ir y venir aquella indignación, y me contuve de gritarle lo injusto que estaba siendo – y también me preparé para interceptarlo a la salida, para evitar que se me escapase.

No que Neville quisiera hacerlo, pues al final de la clase salió del aula a mi lado.

\- Lamento haberte dicho eso, Harry – dijo, claramente incómodo-. No fue justo… sé que el año pasado no fue fácil para ti. Y yo tampoco hice lo que tendría que haber hecho.

\- Sí, - le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa- los dos somos pésimos amigos.

\- Es verdad…pero, quiero que cambie. Q-que los dos cambiemos. Te considero mi amigo, Harry… por eso me duele que estemos tan separados.

\- Sea lo que sea que haga Hermione, sábelo que estoy con vos y que somos dos en esto. ¿Hacemos las paces?

Neville sonrió, no de aquellas medias sonrisas tímidas que regalaba como caramelo, sino una de aquellas sonrisas genuinas que dejan ver las personas cuando están en confianza. Levantó el dedo meñique y lo sostuvo enfrente mío. Acepté el gesto sin pensarlo.

* * *

\- Ya se lo que me dijiste acerca de quedar en buenos términos para hacer negocios, Harry, pero esto se está poniendo algo ridículo – murmuró Hermione un día mientras salíamos de la biblioteca-. Malfoy no deja de hacerte ojitos.

\- Demonios, Hermione, ¿tanto se nota que estoy tratando de seducirlo para quedarme con su dinero? – le respondí con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, a decir verdad… - consiguió decir entre risas-. La idea de ustedes dos juntos es lo más ridículo del mundo. ¿Te imaginas tener que cenar con su familia?

\- Y tener a Malfoy senior tratando de matarme con la mirada…

\- … mientras la señora Malfoy mira toda la escena con asco – la bruja simuló un escalofrío-. Mis condolencias a quien tenga que aguantarse a eso. En fin, ¿qué te traes entre manos, Harry?

\- Por ahora, nada – le mentí, encogiéndome de hombros-. No te voy a mentir, Hermione, detrás de toda esa basura supremacista Draco es bastante soportable. Además me encanta discutirle el tema de los nacidos de muggles cada vez que sale. Tendrías que ver lo colorado que se pone.

\- Ah, - Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa-, eso es otra cosa.

Por suerte no volvió a tocar el tema en lo que va de la semana, pero de vez en cuando entre nosotros surge un diálogo parecido. Es evidente que a Hermione le preocupa que me esté acercando más a la ideología y a los amigos de Draco que a Draco mismo, y no la puedo culpar. Desde que Voldemort se volvió marca registrada en los pasillos de Hogwarts, el rubio no se ha mostrado tímido a la hora de declarar su lado en este conflicto (no que hubiera sido un secreto ni nada por el estilo). Ergo, tanto él como algunos Slytherin de familias bastante extremistas han sido tomados de punto como referentes de esa particular ideología troglodita que propone la exterminación de todo lo que no sea puramente mágico. Ergo, cualquiera que se lo vea asociándose con ellos es asociado inmediatamente con ese radicalismo emergente.

Pero más allá de las tradiciones y de que Draco no es un mal tipo cuando acabas de patearle el trasero en un debate, la razón por la que me codeo con el rubio es que mi sexto sentido me dice que hay algo gestándose por parte de Voldemort, y que él o su familia tienen algo que ver.

Sí, si, lo sé… ¿sexto sentido? Hablo como Trelawney, pero no me puedo sacar esta maldita sensación de que algo grande va a pasar. Sospecho que proviene de esta conexión que tengo con Voldemort (de vez en cuando, puedo recordar fragmentos de imágenes de mis sueños, cosas que estoy seguro que son partes de visiones… y si bien no tienen coherencia alguna, solo sirven para acentuar esta sensación). Y… sinceramente tengo miedo de que me involucre de alguna forma. Sé que suena bastante paranoico, y hasta un poco engreído, pero Voldemort es un oportunista de primera clase y si tiene negocios en Hogwarts probablemente va a tomarse cinco minutos para molestarme a mí.

En este momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es intentar acercarme a Malfoy para ver si puedo sacarle la información que necesito. Sirius y Sophie evidentemente no deben estar al tanto del asunto, por obvias razones, por lo que la última opción que me queda es mi nuevo "mejor amigo".

Merlín, Tom me debe estar afectando más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

_TRAGEDIA EN LA MANSIÓN LONGBOTTOM: AURORES ALICE Y FRANK LONGBOTTOM ATACADOS POR MAGOS OSCUROS, TORTURADOS HASTA LA LOCURA_

[Neville quiso prender fuego el artículo en cuanto lo vio… su abuela no quiere que vaya a ver a sus padres todavía, y se ha escondido en su cama desde el desayuno.]

* * *

HP: ¿Ya saben quién lo hizo?

HG: Oficialmente no, pero en la radio no han parado de hablar de una tal Bellatrix Lestrange. Dicen que durante la primera guerra se hizo famosa luego de torturar con el Cruciatus a Barty Crouch padre hasta… hasta que él mismo se arrancó sus ojos… dios mío…

HP: ¿Bellatrix… Lestrange?

HG: ¿La conoces, Harry?

HP: Ehh… (susurro) Hermione, por favor no se lo digas a Neville… pero Bellatrix es tía de Sirius.

HG: ¿Sirius, tu padrino?

HP: Si.

HG: ¿La has visto alguna vez?

HP: Durante el funeral de Orion, el padre de Sirius.

HG: ¿Cómo es ella…? ¿Piensas que podría hacer algo así…?

HP: (risa) Hermione, toda la familia de mi padrino podría hacer algo así. Toda la familia de Malfoy también. La de Goyle, Crabbe, Bullstrode, Greengrass… no faltan los magos oscuros con ganas de darle rienda suelta a su maestría de las imperdonables.

HG: Pero, ¿por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué hacer algo así?

HP: (suspiro) Siempre me pregunté lo mismo… algunos están locos. Sirius me lo ha dicho… las artes oscuras juegan con tu mente. Si no las puedes controlar, ellas terminan controlándote a ti… te hacen hacer cosas imperdonables, cosas que nadie puede justificar. Otros piensan que el fin justifica los medios.

HG: Aun así… lo que me asusta de esta gente, de los supremacistas, es que no parecen tener límites. Sé que todos son humanos, que seguramente tienen un padre y una madre, esposa o esposo e hijos… gente a quienes aman, y sin embargo levantan su varita contra alguien que también es el ser amado de alguien más. ¿Qué es lo que lleva la gente a hacer estas cosas?

HP: A veces pienso que es la naturaleza humana… que la sociedad nos ha hecho mansos al punto de tener que buscar una excusa antes de cometer una atrocidad, porque sentimos que tenemos que justificarlo de alguna forma… como si el hecho fuera correcto simplemente porque tiene un por qué. Como si hubiera diferencia entre la violencia injustificada y la justificada, a pesar de que al final las dos lastiman lo mismo.

HG: Es lo que define la condición humana, ¿no? El hecho de que seamos tan absurdos como para buscar una razón que explique lo irracional. (Suspiro) Me gustaría poder hacer tener charla en otro contexto… me da cosa esto de hablar de la condición humana como si fuese un ejercicio abstracto, cuando acabo de ver como a mi mejor amigo le destruían la vida. Es…

HP: ¿Horroroso? ¿Qué frente a la tragedia mostremos curiosidad en vez de tristeza absoluta? Todos reaccionamos de manera distinta frente a la pérdida.

HG: ¿Piensas que va a estar bien?

HP: No lo sé. No quiero interrumpir su duelo, por ahora. Solo han pasado unas horas desde que se enteró. Luego podemos ir a las cocinas y traer comida para cenar con él aquí, y podemos hablar.

HG: Hablando de eso… no puedo creer lo que hizo su abuela. ¿Dejar que se entere mediante un periódico? ¿Qué tiene en las venas?

HP: Pragmatismo, excentricidad y Merlín sabe qué más. Augusta Longbottom es una mujer muy extraña. Obró como le parecía mejor.

HG: Igual… Neville…

HP: Ya lo hablaremos con él. Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle su espacio y ofrecerle nuestro apoyo.

* * *

Es un otoño frío, y las hojas que caen como un torrente de fuego y marrones oxidados ocultan los semblantes oscuros de los estudiantes. Ha pasado una semana desde que los Longbottom fueron atacados, y ha sido casi como si nos hubieran atacado a todos.

Para muchos, aquellos que conocían a Neville solo por nombre, es un golpe bajo porque se ven a ellos en el lugar que hoy ocupa mi amigo. Les invade el terror de que hay algo que a todos se nos escapa de la mano… y al final del día somos niños, y la guerra no nos lo perdona. [ _guerra_ ; si, porque si Bellatrix demostró algo ese día fue que estamos en una maldita guerra civil, y todos somos el enemigo] Estamos encerrados en esta prisión de cristal, separados del resto del mundo, y ya sea por esto o por nuestra edad poco podemos hacer. Esto los está volviendo locos. [murmullos desesperados, marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de unas chicas de segundo año; escuché como una chica le preguntaba a su amiga "¡mi mama podría ser la siguiente!" y todos lo miran a neville, en parte por respeto a su duelo y en parte con miedo – que lo que sea que haya traído esa desgracia a su familia no sea  _contagioso_ , eso piden]

Para quienes Neville es Neville y no Longbottom el dolor es el doble (mi padre es el puto jefe del departamento, si Alice y Frank fueron torturados, ¿qué le espera a mi familia?) porque estamos nosotros y nuestra angustia y luego está él, impenetrable en su sufrimiento –

Nada que le podamos decir sirve para nada. Estamos allí, con nuestros abrazos y lágrimas, con nuestras condolencias y nuestras palabras de aliento pero nada puede contra la cruda realidad de que le han quitado algo que jamás va a recuperar y que incluso con todas nuestras buenas intenciones nosotros no entendemos un carajo lo que está viviendo [un abismo gigante que nos separa – "ya nada importa" nos dijo en un murmullo y nadie tuvo el corazón para decirle que estaba en lo cierto porque no importaba nada que nadie hiciera o diría porque la tristeza no se detendría nunca]

El miércoles enterró a sus padres y desde entonces no ha dicho una sola palabra.

* * *

Era una herida abierta, sangrante y enrojecida y todavía supurando los vestigios de la tragedia – eso lo teníamos muy presente Hermione y yo. Por eso buscamos y rebuscamos las frases adecuadas, y hablamos por horas acerca de cómo podíamos aplicarle algo de ungüento a aquella horrenda herida. Sentimos que Neville se estaba escapando, deslizándose entre las grietas hacia un abismo del que no lo recuperaríamos jamás – y queríamos evitarlo.

Quizás sea demasiado tarde.

\- Neville – le dijimos, casi en coro. Nuestros ojos fijados casi con temor en su rostro (y había mucho que temíamos, sobre todo el rechazo), nuestras manos nerviosas retorciendo la tela de nuestras túnicas-, queremos hablar contigo. Queremos saber cómo estás.

Hizo un ademán extraño, casi como si hubiese estado a punto de darnos la espalda para irse para al final quedarse – y había algo de exasperación en su mirada (un golpe al corazón). No dijo nada, y su silencio solo sirvió para poner más nerviosa a Hermione.

\- Mira Neville, sé que no podemos entender lo que estás pasando ahora… Pero te estás cerrando tanto, no nos hablas, directamente nos evitas. Estamos preocupados.

Neville frunció el ceño.

\- No necesito un psicomago, si eso es lo que les preocupa. No necesito hablar de nada con nadie.

Sentí como mi amiga se tensaba a mi lado, y me preparé para escuchar el tono autoritario que usaba cuando algo no iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

\- Discúlpame pero no creo que ese sea el caso, después de lo que pasó…

Como era de esperarse, Neville reaccionó de la peor forma.

\- ¡Ves, Hermione, ese es el problema con ustedes dos! O me dejan de lado todo el tiempo, o se me vienen encima como si fueran mi abuela. ¿Nunca se pusieron a pensar que quizás necesito un tiempo solo, para digerir todo?

\- Quizás, - dije, tratando de pacificarlo-, o quizás lo único que logres con eso es encerrarte en la tragedia. Sinceramente, al verte no veo la cara de alguien que esté lidiando con su duelo de la mejor forma. Veo alguien que está cambiando, y para peor.

Era extraño hablar de esa forma con él, quien siempre había sido una persona bastante pacífica, bastante calmada. Neville era el típico chico que te daría la razón para evitar una discusión, aunque estuviera totalmente en desacuerdo contigo. Ante nosotros teníamos a alguien que estaba en carne viva, alguien combativo. En sus ojos marrones entrecerrados existía un brillo familiar, y fue solo cuando volvíamos a la sala común luego de nuestra pequeña charla que me di cuenta que había venganza en ellos.

\- Me hablas de cambio, Harry – dijo Neville entonces – pero no sabes realmente de lo que hablas. ¿Te crees que podría seguir mi vida de la misma forma luego de tener que ver a mis padres golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared porque lo único que queda de ellos es un reflejo motor?

Se detuvo un minuto, tragó saliva, y noté que había dolor en ese gesto – lágrimas sin derramar todavía, que se las tenía que tragar porque tenía que ser fuerte, valiente frente a aquella enferma situación.

\- ¿Te crees que puedo hacer como si no me pasara nada cuando me tuve que sentar frente a ellos para decidir si les daban la eutanasia o no? – sus manos se cerraron en puños -. Ni siquiera puedo dormir con la conciencia limpia. Los habrán dejado como vegetales, pero a mis padres los maté yo.

\- Neville, lo siento tanto… - susurró Hermione suavemente. Se había llevado una mano a la boca, y en su rostro se leía la más profunda tristeza. Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta, no se me ocurría nada para decirle que no fuera extremadamente estúpido. Lo único que quería en aquél momento era poder encontrar la combinación correcta de palabras que hiciera que todo estuviera bien. Si tan solo la vida fuera tan fácil…

\- Yo también lo siento, créeme. Lo siento más que nadie, - bajó la mirada, su tono duro como el acero-. No lo pueden entender, y por eso no tengo ganas de hablarles. Los veo a ustedes, o al resto de Hogwarts, y se ríen, la pasan bien. No tienen que vivir con esto. No tienen que sentirse una mierda por haber matado a sus padres, no tienen que vivir con este puto vacío en el pecho porque cuando termine el año sus padres los van a estar esperando en King's Cross. Y no los puedo culpar por eso, pero por dentro me mata porque sé que estoy solo en esto.

\- No estás solo, Neville. Que no compartamos las mismas tragedias no significa que no podamos escucharte.

\- ¡¿Y qué consuelo me trae eso?! ¿Qué diferencia hace? No me van a escuchar, porque lo que tengo para decir les helaría la sangre.

Su mirada en aquél momento nos dejó muy en claro en qué ocupaba sus ratos libres por aquellos días. O quizás yo lo tuve muy en claro, pues Hermione parecía querer seguir con sus palabras de aliento. Yo no sabía qué decirle, y no me sentía con muchas ganas de asentir la cabeza cuando Hermione se pusiera a hablar de su psicología optimista. Sé que algo de razón tiene, pero cuando te encuentras frente a alguien que está pasando por algo tan extraño a lo que estás acostumbrado se te hace difícil creer en las fórmulas. Me pongo en su lugar y siento rabia al imaginarme a alguien diciéndome "¡pero tienes que ver el vaso medio lleno!" luego de que mis padres fueron torturados hasta la locura.

\- Lamento no poder ser el mismo de antes. Pero no puedo ser esa persona. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer… cosas que el viejo Neville nunca hubiera podido hacer. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Lupin.

Y así fue que nos dejó.

En momentos como este realmente extraño la presencia de Tom… incluso con toda su gloriosa psicopatía estaba seguro que entendía el comportamiento humano lo suficiente como para darte buen consejo.

* * *

\- Tienes que darle algo de tiempo, Harry – me dijo Draco mientras admirábamos los terrenos desde la torre de Astronomía-. Todavía es algo muy reciente. Quizás cuando pase el shock vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.

\- No lo sé… dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Neville nunca hubiera pensado en lastimar a una mosca, pero míralo a los ojos hoy en día y te das cuenta que en lo único que piensa es en vengarse. Tengo miedo de que se esté perdiendo en todo ese odio, de que se esté convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-  _Aquel que lucha con monstruos…_

\- Exactamente.

\- Pobre tía Bella, debe empezar a andar con cuidado… - mi mirada fulminante le recordó con quién estaba hablando-. Oh, vamos, no puedo pretender que realmente simpatizo con él.

\- Lo sé, pero existe esta cosa maravillosa que se llama  _tacto_.

\- Si, pero… mira, si te pones a pensar ella también es tu tía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tu abuela era una Black… ¿no eres algo asi como el primo tercero de Bella? Y Longbottom también está relacionado con los Black, aunque de manera más lejana.

\- Qué triste que la familia mate a la familia.

Supongo que luego de mi amistad con Tom, debería estar acostumbrado a aquél concepto.

\- Cosas como esa siempre han pasado, Harry. La sangre no importa nada si hay ideales de por medio. O dinero. Podría estar hablando hasta mañana de todos los Malfoy que han asesinado a sus parejas, hermanos, primos, sobrinos, padres y otros grandes etcéteras por poder o por dinero.

\- Creo que todos estamos al tanto de la reputación de tu familia.

\- No me hagas hablar de la tuya, que tampoco se queda atrás.

\- Bueno, no hablemos entonces. ¿Crees que haya algún arresto pronto?

\- ¿Por el tema Longbottom? ¿Y me preguntas a mí? Tú eres el hijo del jefe de departamento.

\- Por favor. No estamos hablando de John Doe, estamos hablando de una prominente  _socialite_  de sangre pura. Rica hasta la médula. Más allá de su reputación, de lo que se dice de su participación en el intento de golpe, ¿crees que van a ir por ella directamente o van a buscar un chivo expiatorio?

\- Supongo que lo que me estás preguntando es ¿van a dejar que tu padre haga lo que quiera o las influencias de Bella le van a poner trabas? No lo sé. Probablemente. Sé que podría, si quisiera realmente. Tú la conoces, sabes como es. No le cuesta nada asustar a un par de aurores.

Traté de recordar la expresión en el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange durante nuestro breve encuentro en el funeral del padre de Sirius, pero solo podía recordar sus oscuros ojos, llenos de locura contenida. La mujer era una bruja poderosa, definitivamente temible. Quería creer que mi padre era un auror más hábil aún, capaz de defenderse llegado el caso.  _Quería_.

* * *

[N/A: el siguiente fragmento fue escrito en una letra distinta a la de Harry Potter, y se supone que corresponde a su amiga Hermione Granger]

_… ando quince minutos en el baño después. No podía creer lo que me dijo. ¿Podrías haberlo esperado de Neville? Ya no sé qué hacer. Quiero ayudarlo, quiero estar ahí para él, pero nos sigue rechazando y cada vez sinceramente tengo menos ganas de acercarme a él. No tiene derecho a hacerme llorar. Sé que mi decisión de cambiarme a Beauxbatons lo ha tenido tenso desde que empezaron las clases, pero jamás lo hice con la intención de_ _abandonarlo_ _. La idea es ridícula. ¿Acaso me hace una cobarde eso? ¿Querer irme de aquí, porque estoy harta de vivir con este miedo? Quizás lo mejor a esta altura sería que los dos nos transfiriéramos, pero pienso en lo que me dijiste ayer y te doy la razón: en la cabeza de Neville solo hay espacio para la venganza._

* * *

Estos últimos días he estado muy tenso. Ha llegado el invierno y siento como si el frío se colara hasta mis huesos – y la nieve se deposita copo por copo en mis venas, derritiéndose lentamente…

Es la espera, es el aire que respiro. Hemos vuelto a una cuasi-normalidad desde el ataque a los padres de Neville, pero si digo  _cuasi_  es por algo (y las diferencias son lo que pesan – más durante la noche, cuando estás solo con tus miedos y la sonrisa de un amigo no te puede distraer). Tengo un presentimiento horrible, y vivo con el miedo de que mi familia sea la siguiente. Y me doy cuenta de lo efectiva que es la estrategia de Voldemort – porque vivimos todos con miedo, vivimos todos pendientes de las lechuzas que aparecen por la mañana rogando para que traigan solo buenas noticias.

Es casi como si nos hubieran sitiado detrás de las fortalezas de nuestra mente.

(Y el tiempo pasa, segundo tras segundo y no me he olvidado del reto de Voldemort – y a veces siento ganas de llorar porque es como si me hubieran puesto frente a la esfinge para resolver un acertijo y no tengo voz para contestarle.)


	21. Chapter 21

_Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque el ministerio me ha puesto bajo custodia. No entres en pánico, los cargos son menores, y estoy seguro de que saldré en un santiamén. Y si no salgo… bueno, digamos que tengo otros canales por los que moverme. Pero lo importante es que sepas que_ _voy a estar bien_ _. No quiero que hagas nada precipitado, pues podría ponernos en peligro a ambos._

_Cuídate. Sirius._

recibí esta carta hace unos minutos, espero que sea una broma (aunque sirius ya no bromea así) por favor espero que mi padrino esté bien

* * *

_Harry, me gustaría poder hablar de esto contigo personalmente, pero por el momento no tengo tiempo y quiero que te enteres por mí y no por El Profeta. Sirius ha sido arrestado por cargos de espionaje de secretos gubernamentales, y ha sido llevado a Azkaban como medida preventiva. El cargo del que se lo acusa es_ _muy serio_ _, y de ser encontrado culpable hasta podría recibir el Beso. No quiero que entres en pánico ni tampoco quiero mentirte, pero la situación de Sirius es muy complicada. Quiero asegurarte que esto me resulta tan sorprendente a mi como debe resultarte a ti. He conocido a Sirius por años. Por eso quiero que estés tranquilo porque voy a asegurarme de que se realice una investigación profunda y que solo se descubra la vedad._

_Con amor, papá._

_PD: trata de mantenerte al margen de todo esto. Sé que es difícil echarte a un lado cuando alguien a quien amas está pasando por un momento difícil, pero a veces la intervención puede causar más mal que bien. Eres joven todavía y tu lugar está en Hogwarts. Deja que los adultos manejemos esto._

_Harry, sé que estás al tanto de las sospechas que tenía tu padre acerca de los amigos de Sirius, pero quiero que sepas que quizás de todos nosotros al que más le cuesta aceptar esta situación es a él. Sé que el distanciamiento entre James y Sirius te ha dolido muchísimo, y quizás este embrollo solo sirva para echar sal en la herida; pero tienes que entender que son adultos y que las decisiones que cualquiera de los dos tomen no siempre van a ser las correctas. Esta semana probablemente iremos a Hogwarts para hablar de este asunto contigo, hijo, hay muchas cosas que necesitan decirse tanto de nuestra parte hacia vos como de tu parte hacia nosotros. Mientras tanto, quédate con la idea de que nuestros corazones están contigo en este momento. Con amor, tu madre._

* * *

Como la corteza de un árbol viejo que se van descascarando con mayor rapidez a medida que pasa el tiempo; así me siento. Capas y capas se desmoronan, cada vez con mayor rapidez y siento que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar quedar expuesto. Una herida abierta, sangre y músculos mirando la luz del sol por primera vez. Estoy cansado.

Sirius, Azkaban. El frío intenso que recuerdo de la única vez que me encontré con un dementor, y la desesperanza seguida de una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos de mi padre. Es como si la angustia nunca terminara. Este miedo maldito me oxida y juro que puedo escuchar el chirrido de mis dedos al escribir, como si fueran máquinas pobremente aceitadas.

Quiero creer que todo va a estar bien, debo creer que todo va a estar bien. También debo aceptar la realidad de que una parte de mi familia está muy firmemente plantada de un lado de la guerra y la otra parte en el lado contrario, y aunque me lo he repetido todo el maldito verano aun así pasan estas cosas y yo me siento como si alguien le abriera los puntos a esta herida.

No puedo hacer nada por él, sólo esperar. Estoy contando los minutos hasta que empiece el desayuno, y ver con mis propios ojos como todo se desmorona.

* * *

_SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTADO POR CARGOS DE ESPIONAJE_

_Un equipo de aurores encabezados por el jefe del departamento arrestó ayer al conocido Inefable Sirius Black luego de que una operación encubierta de la División de Contra-Inteligencia diera a conocer detalles sobre filtraciones de archivos confidenciales del Departamento de Misterios._

_SIRIUS BLACK, ¿EL ESPÍA PERFECTO?_

_Acusado de ser la cabecilla de una red que se dedicaba al tráfico de información confidencial, Sirius Black se encuentra muy lejos de los días en los que provocaba escándalos en los círculos de elite por sus opiniones radicalmente opuestas a la de su familia tradicionalista. Amigo y compañero de andanzas de James Potter (sí, el mismo jefe del departamento de Aurores que ordenó su arresto) desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador los sorteó en Gryffindor, fue nombrado tanto padrino de boda como del heredero de los Potter, Harry. Algunas fuentes hablan de peleas y de distanciamientos en los últimos años, pero incluso con el peculiar ascenso de Black en los círculos sangre pura desde la muerte de su padre Orión, ambos amigos mantenían una relación cordial. ¿Podemos realmente exculpar a James Potter de no estar al tanto de las maniobras sombrías que realizaba su amigo? ¿O quizás hay más oculto de lo que James Potter se anima a decir?_

_BLACK Y POTTER, CRÓNICA DE UNA TRAICIÓN_

_Se conocieron en su primer año, cuando Sirius Black le dio la espalda a toda la tradición de su familia y tomó los colores de Gryffindor para lucir en su túnica durante los siguientes siete años. Quizás al joven James Potter, descendiente de una estirpe conocida por admirar la valentía y el coraje por sobre todas las cosas, le llamó la atención aquella muestra de espíritu. Quizás vio en Sirius un compañero con el cual divertiría a todo Hogwarts con sus bromas. La verdad es que ambos se volvieron inseparables desde entonces. Compartieron alegrías y tristezas; Sirius estaba allí cuando James perdió a sus padres. Sirius fue el padrino de bodas de James y luego recibió el honor de apadrinar al pequeño Harry, primogénito de los Potter. James fue la muleta sobre la que se apoyó Sirius cuando la familia de este último lo despreció._

_Una y otra vez a lo largo de sus años mozos podemos ver el cálido relato de una amistad que parecía perfecta… y que lentamente se fue desmoronando, con acusaciones de traiciones de ambas partes, intereses conflictivos, una muerte sospechosa, las ambiciones políticas de James dentro del Partido Popular y las influencias de Sirius dentro del Partido Tradicionalista. Continúa en la página 23._

_MI PADRINO, EL ESPÍA_

_Quizás en el revuelo que provocó el_ Blackgate  _pocos recuerdan a Harry Potter, la desafortunada víctima de la corrupción del ministro Fudge, quien sobrevivió a la maldición asesina luego de ser confinado y torturado por una de sus secretarias, Dolores Umbridge. Pero con las acusaciones hechas contra Sirius Black el pequeño Harry se ve de vuelta en el ojo de la tormenta, pues Sirius Black no es nada más ni nada menos que su padrino._

_BLACKGATE: COMIENZAN LOS ALLANAMIENTOS EN RESIDENCIAS DE ALLEGADOS A SIRIUS BLACK_

_SIRIUS BLACK A COMPARECER CONTRA EL WIZENGAMOT POR BLACKGATE_

_El portador de la Oficina de Transparencia anunció anoche durante una rueda de prensa que se ha fijado para el día quince de noviembre la primera audiencia por el tráfico de información confidencial, en el que comparecerán Sirius Black, Dmitry Tsarnaev y Friedrich Wersmacht, los únicos imputados hasta el momento._

* * *

No tengo noticias de Sirius, tan sólo lo que leo por los diarios. Quiero saber que está bien, pero las fotos en El Profeta lo muestran desafiante, calmo – y tengo miedo de que eso sea solo una máscara. Mañana vienen mis padres a Hogwarts para hablar conmigo. Quiero creer que me traerán buenas noticias (ilusiones estúpidas mías).

* * *

En los labios de mis padres hay consuelos a medio fabricar, pero no pueden hacer mucho frente al semblante ojeroso con el que me reciben. Soy un manojo de nervios y de preocupación, y no hace falta que abra la boca como para que ellos sepan lo que tengo en la cabeza.

_Sirius, ¿está bien?_

La primera en responder es mi madre (las pecas se pierden en su cara cuando le pega el sol de media tarde; los rayos de luz hacen que su cabello pareciera estar prendido fuego pero en sus ojos se debate una tormenta feroz); me toma del brazo, nos sentamos los tres en un banco frente a los invernaderos y me dice,  _no sé_.

\- Sirius está en una situación complicada, Harry, - agrega mi padre, sombrío. Sus ojos marrones se pierden a lo lejos, donde unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw se pelean por una Quaffle. Sus hombros están erguidos, tensos; sé que está consciente de que no me va a gustar lo que tiene para decir-. Las pruebas contra él son muy sólidas. Merlín, sabes que lo he constatado con mis propios ojos. Miré las pruebas mil veces, y allí están, claras como el agua.

Fijó sus ojos en mí, acusadores. Estaba a la defensiva porque imaginaba que yo estaría siempre dispuesto a luchar por la inocencia de mi padrino; que mi enojo sería por la ingenuidad infantil que nos acompaña en todos los asuntos que tienen que ver con la familia. Pero si estaba enojado, era porque era evidente que el concepto que mi padre tenía de mí correspondía a alguien que ya no existía. Perdido en su vida profesional, ¿cómo podía pretender saber cómo iba a reaccionar?

Y se me viene a la cabeza, ahora, en frío; ¿no habrá algo de envidia en todo esto? Mi padre nos ve tan distanciados como nos veo yo, mientras que con Sirius tengo otro tipo de relación. Mi padre ve a Sirius como competencia, y con este último golpe (para él, la máxima traición) es fácil pasar de la pasiva tensión a la campaña difamadora. Él dijo que se fijó en las pruebas mil veces, pero me gustaría saber con qué ojos lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sigue? – pregunté. Podría haberme enojado, haberle recriminado mil cosas en ese momento ( _por qué lo dejaste solo, por qué ya no son amigos, por qué no estuviste conmigo cuando más te necesitaba, por qué queres hacer buena letra ahora cuando Sirius fue el único que me ayudó cuando Tom me hostigaba, por qué parece que querés hacerme cargar la cruz de Sirius)_ , pero no me sentía con ganas para pelear. Entre Neville y mi padrino, estaba hecho. Quizás perdí el momento en el que tendría que haber aireado las diferencias entre él y yo; quizás tendría que haber aprovechado para salvar las distancias que nos separan. No sé. Ya no sé nada.

\- Por ahora, tendrá que ir a juicio; el resto está por verse. Pero a menos de que tenga algún as bajo la manga que pueda sacar a último minuto, o algún favor que le estén debiendo… ha habido mucho caos en el ministerio desde que sacaron a Fudge, Harry – mi padre emitió un suspiro, y noté que, hasta cierto punto, él tampoco buscaba realmente una pelea-. Sinceramente, la cosa está muy inestable. Entre el Innombrable, y la actividad de sus seguidores en los últimos tiempos, sumado a estas infiltraciones en el ministerio… puso muy nerviosa a mucha gente.

\- O sea que buscan condenarlo para tener un poco de paz mental.

\- Para sentir que están haciendo algo, quizás, - intercedió mi madre suavemente-. Tu padre va a hacer lo posible para que realmente se haga justicia y que no se vuelva un circo romano. Eso te lo podemos prometer. Pero en cuanto a que Sirius…

\- Si, lo sé, - dije, con cierta molestia-. Sirius es un adulto responsable por sus propias acciones. Él sabe lo que hizo, y lo que no, y por qué. Pero lo que no voy a aceptar es que cometan una barbarie, como darle el Beso por esto. Y si no pueden hacer nada ustedes me las arreglaré yo.

\- Harry, sabes que podrías complicar más a tu padrino…

\- Me acaban de decir que es muy probable que lo condenen, ¿verdad? Endúlcenlo como quieran, pero sé lo que quisieron decir. Y no me puedo oponer a la justicia, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan nada – sentía mis mejillas arder por la furia; apenas puedo soportar la idea de que le den el Beso por esta estupidez. Son capaces, (oh si, este maldito ministerio siempre ha sido y siempre será capaz de todo) y por eso estoy dispuesto a todo para evitarlo. Sabía que tenía cierto poder frente al público (lo único que podía agradecer de todo el maldito escándalo con Umbridge), y sabía que si jugaba mis cartas bien, me serviría enormemente. Pero lo primero era lo primero, y era de hacerles entender a mis padres que no necesitaba que me trataran como a un niño, más en estos momentos.

\- Nosotros tampoco, Harry – dijo mi padre, aunque más que una afirmación salió como una pobre excusa para aplacarme. No había más para decir.

* * *

Una capa más de nervios para cubrir el gran fracaso que fue Neville para nosotros – eso es lo que leía en las manos de Hermione cuando se acercó a hablarme ayer por la tarde. En sus ojos – simpatía total, y a diferencia de Neville mi corazón se ablandaba entre tanta desgracia porque allí había una amiga, una aliada. Alguien a quien hablarle de cómo se me oprimía el pecho por las noches cuando me acostaba en mi cama y me ponía a pensar que Sirius estaba sobre un piso de piedra encerrado en Azkaban. Que me tomaría de la mano cuando mi imaginación me trajera imágenes de dementores acechando, y que se mandaría un monólogo de media hora cuando intentase hacer algo estúpido.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien? – fue lo que me preguntó; simple, directo al grano. Le respondí con una sonrisa cansada (lo único que pude esbozar en toda la semana) y le dije que sí, yo estaba bien. Nervioso, frustrado, con ganas de entrar en Azkaban y sacar a Sirius de allí porque el que seguramente no estaba bien era él. Pero así eran las cosas. Los padres de Neville estaban muertos y sus fantasmas me acechaban, y ahora Sirius estaba tras las rejas y yo sentía que se me estaba yendo todo de las manos.

\- Va a estar bien, Harry. Sirius sabe lo que hace.

Y sobre todo, lo que más me frustraba era que ni siquiera podía defender vehemente su inocencia, porque sabía que Sirius tenía las manos metidas en más de un asunto ilegal. No podía llorar por su inocencia y tampoco por su culpabilidad, porque entendía perfectamente las razones por las que hacía las cosas que hacía (aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, aunque su tía hubiese torturado salvajemente a los padres de mi amigo). No podía hacer realmente nada más que sentarme a esperar a que Sirius no se pudriera en esa isla infernal.

(y una parte de mí se pregunta, ¿será esto retribución de algún tipo? Por ser quien soy, por jugar con fuerzas que no entiendo, porque le hablé a la cara a Voldemort y a Bellatrix y me codeé con todos esos torturadores y tengo la hipocresía de sentirme mal por Neville.

¿será que ahora me toca a mí, que me torturen a mi familia?)

Por otra parte, si bien Hermione era toda inocente empatía en Draco encontraba un interés realista por la situación. Ojos grises que analizaban el detalle más mínimo de mis facciones, cuerpo descansando relajadamente contra el tronco de aquél árbol (envidiaba aquella falta de temor, aquella tensión que él no parecía compartir porque estaba demasiado malcriado como para entender las sutilezas de nuestra situación).

\- Al final el chivo expiatorio fue Black, lo cual es bastante interesante porque pensé que era un favorito de la tía Bella. Bueno, no fue tanto un chivo expiatorio sino una distracción. El escándalo de la semana es la fuga de información secreta, y nadie se acuerda que no hay detenidos por el caso Longbottom. Peor todavía, porque uno pensaría que teniendo el favor de los Tradicionalistas y siendo amigo de tu padre le daría una cierta inmunidad. Quizás por eso hizo tanto revuelo. Todos pensaban que Black era intocable.

\- ¿Crees que debería decir algo? ¿Y si mando una carta al profeta hablando de eso? ¿De la falta de detenidos del caso Longbottom?

\- Sería una buena idea si no fueras el hijo del jefe del departamento de Aurores. Así solo vas a terminar cambiando a Sirius por tu padre.

\- Draco, no se compara el ir a Azkaban con un escándalo político.

Una sonrisa socarrona de su parte. Internamente me sorprendí por lo bien que había logrado copiar los gestos de Lucius.

\- Como están las cosas, Harry, en cualquier momento empiezan a volar cabezas como si estuviéramos en  _la Terreur_.

* * *

_El Mago-Qué-Vivió de vuelta en el ojo de la tormenta_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER… ¿BLACK?_

_Una incautación preventiva de bienes develó que Sirius Black habría nombrado a Harry Potter como su heredero efectivo posiblemente sin el conocimiento de sus padres._

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_Durante la tarde de ayer se llevaron a cabo la puesta en efecto de las medidas cautelares anunciadas por el jefe de la Oficina de Transparencia, Robert Ringboud, en relación al expediente NSIV-01129 correspondiente al Blackgate, y más precisamente a la participación de Sirius Black en el contrabando de información de alta confidencialidad. Los consejeros habían resuelto el miércoles seguir el Protocolo de Wigglebug de 1768 para la prosecución de casos de alto perfil que implicaran la violación de la seguridad nacional. El protocolo dicta que una vez arrestado, el implicado se verá suspendido en sus obligaciones públicas y sus títulos y efectos personales puestos bajo control de su heredero. Para Black esto no solo significaba ser oficialmente suspendido en sus funciones como Inefable, sino que perdería temporalmente el derecho a voz dentro del Wizengamot como Jefe de la Casa Black y toda su fortuna sería congelada para ser velada por el Ministerio, ante la falta de heredero declarado._

_Sin embargo, y en lo que supuso una gran sorpresa para los presentes durante la reunión del Presidente de Gringotts, Falhimirr, con el Consejero Primo en el caso Blackgate, Meredith McDonald, los derechos de los títulos y propiedades de la Casa Black pasaron a nombre de Harry James Potter_ Black _. Harry no es sólo un nombre conocido para los ingleses, luego de que su detención ilegal por parte de Dolores Umbridge deviniera en un desmantelamiento y reestructuración masiva del Ministerio, sino que además es hijo del jefe del departamento de aurores, James Potter, y ahijado del mismo Sirius Black._

_Una investigación más profunda reveló datos aún más curiosos – el certificado de nacimiento de Harry Potter también agrega el apellido de Black al final, aunque no fue modificado manualmente desde su concepción. Una vieja costumbre en las familias de sangre puras que quedaban sin herederos era el hacer adopciones de sangre – una práctica que se perdió con la invención de pociones de fertilidad a mitad del siglo XIX. El ritual modificaba la misma identidad del adoptado – a efectos físicos es como si hubiera nacido en la familia adoptiva. Junto con esta práctica también nació la necesidad de actualizar automáticamente los registros, ya que durante un tiempo el ritual se volvió tan popular que la burocracia no daba abasto para procesar los pedidos de modificación de certificados. Aunque prácticamente ignorados por parte de la población en tiempos modernos, estos dos vestigios de prácticas medievales nos dejan hoy con un interesante dato – la adopción de sangre de Harry Potter por parte de Sirius Black._

* * *

A veces me pregunto para qué demonios me preocupo por mantener secretos, si en cuestión de meses terminan publicados en la tapa de El Profeta. Maldición, ya me tienen harto; la próxima vez, le daré una entrevista exclusiva a esa Skeeter para contarle de todas mis aventuras con Tom, Voldemort, y de paso publicitarme como un puto Sensor, así la señora ama de casa puede disfrutar de todos los sórdidos detalles del tren en llamas que es mi vida.

Sí, maldita sea, me encuentran dramático y furioso; soy el nudo en el medio de la soga y les encanta tirarme hacia un lado y hacia el otro, ¿no estarían hartos ustedes también?

Para variar, esta vez tuve la fortuna de enterarme con cierto  _delay_ , cortesía de una noche de…ah,  _estudio_  intenso (rellenen los blancos con lo más pervertido de sus cabecitas). Llegué tarde al desayuno, por lo que pude disfrutar en technicolor la más amplia gama de miradas y expresiones (cabe decir que no terminé desayunando más que bronca). Lo primero que atiné a hacer, una vez que Hermione me pasó el diario matutino, es a tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el rincón más privado que el castillo pudiese ofrecer.

\- Harry, ¿vos sabías algo de esto? – me preguntó ella, entre bocanadas de aire. Tres pisos de escaleras movedizas no ayudan a la conversación urgente entre dos conspiradores.

\- ¿De la adopción? Eh… sí y no, - le respondí, haciendo cálculos mentales rápidos para saber hasta dónde le podría contar-. No lo supe hasta que estuvo hecho, porque estaba inconsciente en el momento en el que hizo el ritual.

La expresión de Hermione se tornó lívida.

\- ¡No, espera! Todavía no llegues a ninguna conclusión. Te puedes imaginar cómo me puse el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… quédate tranquila que todo lo que pensaste para decir, se lo dije entonces – esbocé una pequeña sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaba bien-. Pero me explicó varias cosas… situaciones, familiares y que tenían que ver conmigo, que me hizo darme cuenta de que era necesario para protegerme.

Hermione me miraba con una ceja alzada, y sabía que tenía que preparar un buen argumento convincente antes de que me hiciera la cabeza con todos sus razonamientos lógicos de por qué Sirius era un gran hijo de puta (créanme que esta chica es capaz de hacerte creer que es totalmente razonable que el cielo sea rojo, mientras que eso ayude la causa de la justicia social).

\- Eh, mira… no sé cuán al tanto estás de esto, pero dentro de las familias de sangre pura, especialmente de la rama Tradicionalista, los Blacks son vistos con mucho respeto. Tener sangre Black… y especialmente, pertenecer a la rama principal, es algo muy importante. No quiero entrar en detalles porque son cosas que no me corresponde a mi decirlas, pero básicamente mi padre se ganó muchísimos enemigos estos últimos tiempos, y a Sirius le llegaron ciertos comentarios que le daban a entender que era posible que intentaran algún atentado contra mí. Entonces se le ocurrió que la forma más efectiva de protegerme era darme su apellido. Se aseguraba que si intentaban algo, sería entonces muchísimo más simbólico. Eh… digamos que no intentarían matarme.

\- Pero sigues siendo un Potter.

\- Pero tengo algo de sangre Black, en parte por una abuela mía y en parte por el ritual. Y eso es más que suficiente… Hermione, piensa que estos tipos están obsesionados con la sangre.

\- Sí, sí, eso lo entiendo… Mira, no puedo evitar que me de mala espina todo este asunto, considerando que Black…- se detuvo, mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que había estado a punto de decir que Black "era un espía del Innombrable" o como sea lo estén nombrando en los periódicos; y sentí algo de impotencia ante la susceptibilidad de mi amiga ante los medios.  _No sabes toda la verdad_ , me moría por decirle,  _¿entonces a quién vienes a juzgar?_

Pero como ella, había todo un país que repetía esos títulos periodísticos que nos daban a las Personas de Moda; todo un país que pensaba que El Profeta era una fuente confiable e imparcial. Pero ese no era ni momento ni lugar para ponerme a despotricar contra los medios; me encogí de hombros por un instante para darle a entender que no me iba a poner a discutir su desliz.

\- Hay acusaciones muy graves contra tu padrino, Harry, y ahora resulta que eres su heredero. Me preocupa, nada más. Si lo encuentran culpable… la gente te va a encontrar culpable a vos también.

La miré por un instante, desconcertado, pues jamás se me había ocurrido que alguien quisiese cobrarme a mí las deudas de mi padrino. ¿Podría llegar a ser tan irracional la gente?

\- Por tu cara adivino que no lo viste, pero cuando entraste Neville parecía a punto de saltarte encima… imagino que no le debe gustar nada enterarse ahora que estás emparentado con la mujer que torturó a sus padres.

\- ¡Pero no tengo nada que ver con ella!

\- Creo – dijo ella en un tono conciliatorio- que quizás tenga más peso que no le hayas dicho antes. Ponte en su lugar… ¿no te enojaría que tu amigo te haya ocultado que estaba emparentado con la asesina de tus padres?

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero de nuevo, ella no sabía toda la verdad. No podía simplemente ir por la vida gritando a los cuatro vientos que me habían hecho heredero de los Black, ni siquiera entre amigos. Era necesario que mantuviese las cosas separadas, que tuviese mis secretos… pero ahora parecía que también era necesario que los revelase. ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer?

Recé aquella tarde para que todavía estuviese a tiempo de hablar con Neville. No estábamos en los mejores términos, estaba consciente de ello, pero todavía tenía la inocente esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar y poner las cosas en claro. Volver a ser camaradas, como lo éramos antes.

(Se dan cuenta hasta qué punto me habían llevado los acontecimientos, ¿verdad? Uno mira un poco las cosas en frío y se dice "¡pero es obvio, campeón! Este tipo no te quiere ver ni en figuritas").

Y me acerqué a él en cuanto pude, cabeza gacha, tratando de demostrarle que estaba allí para enmendar errores. Había algo roto en el Neville de los últimos meses, algo que me provocaba desconfianza y hasta cierto temor; quizás era lo desconocido de aquella persona que alguna vez conocí y que ahora se separaba de mí tan bruscamente, quizás era la noción de la posibilidad de que la historia que compartíamos había llegado a su fin. Sea como fuese la cosa, estaba él marchando solo por el pasillo de una torre en el ala este del castillo, y estaba yo apurándome para seguirle el paso.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Neville! – le grité, consciente de que sabía de todas formas que era yo quien lo buscaba (¿quién más se le acercaría de manera tan desesperada aquellos días, en los que la sola mención de su nombre parecía estar embrujada a traer la plaga?). Hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano, y entendí (a fuerza de haber vivido situaciones parecidas con Tom por mucho tiempo) que su varita estaba a segundos de apuntarme y que lo que seguiría sería una explosión de colores acompañados del grito de guerra que prefiriese en aquél instante.

Neville quería atacarme como no había podido atacar a Bellatrix  _Black_.

Me tiré hacia un lado, y evité el rayo púrpura que se dirigía hacia mí. Algo en mis ojos le hizo dudar un minuto, y se detuvo, tenso, mirándome con gesto hosco. Su varita no temblaba en su mano.

\- No sé qué excusa me vas a querer vender, pero te recomiendo que te la guardes y que te vayas.

\- Neville, solo quiero pedirte disculpas… - intenté decirle. De poco sirvió; aquella era una mecha deseosa de que alguien la prendiese.

\- ¡DISCULPAS! ¡Buen momento para pedirlas, Harry! ¿Las pensaste cuando la puta de  _tu_  tía torturó a mis padres, o mientras me querías hablar de "cambiar"? ¿Te dijo Hermione, con toda su estúpida sabiduría, que lo mejor sería dejar al pobre huérfano Neville sin saber, porque sólo conseguiría enojarme aún más?  _Vos eras mi amigo_ , - escupió, y cerré los ojos por un instante, sintiendo la puntada en el corazón. No tengo la costumbre, a pesar de que uno pensaría lo contrario de mí, de ponerme a revisar las cosas que hice en el pasado; no creo en arrepentirme de los errores, si no en aprender de ellos para tratar de no repetirlos. Pero si bien sabía (mierda, aquella puntada en el corazón no me lo dejaría olvidar) que esta era una lección que me sabría de memoria de por vida, no pude evitar por un momento el fuerte deseo de volver atrás para deshacer lo hecho. Tomar a Neville de los hombros y decirle a la cara que por mis venas corría la misma magia que le había arrebatado a sus padres.

El arrebato de furia pareció infundirle de coraje; el que había sido un tímido chico, estaba ardiendo y prometía expandirse hasta fulminar en supernova. Me sentía acobardado ante él; en parte por su actitud y en parte porque estaba muy consciente de mis errores.

\- Incluso si dejo toda esta artimaña de lado, ¿te crees que me hace gracia que vengas a dar la cara cuando sé que compartes la misma sangre podrida que todos ellos? En lo que a mí respecta, eres la misma mierda. Si tuvieras un poco de dignidad, te matarías antes de salir al mundo con ese apellido inmundo.

Lo miré boquiabierto, incapaz de comprender cómo aquellas palabras podían salir de la boca de una persona que antes había sido mi amigo. Algo de su veneno me infectó en aquél momento, y lo que fue sorpresa pronto se volvió indignación. Había muchas cosas que podía soportar, pero aquello me superaba.

\- Estás completamente desquiciado, Neville. Escúchate un minuto. ¿Te das cuenta que no tengo nada que ver con Bellatrix? ¿Qué por razones que no te importan terminé compartiendo apellido con ella? ¿Qué quizás, oh la novedad, el mundo no gira en torno a ti y que la adopción tuvo sus razones, ninguna de las cuales necesitaba de tu bendición?

\- ¿Qué no necesitaban de mi bendición? ¿O sea que te da lo mismo pertenecer a una familia de asesinos? ¿O ahora me vas a salir que en realidad es un gran malentendido, que seguramente hay una razón que va a justificar que mis padres estén cuatros metros bajo tierra?

Lo miré por un instante, incapaz de soportar la verdad que tenía ante mis ojos. Neville me parecía detestable en aquél momento; ciego en su ira, totalmente irracional.

\- ¡Ahí volvemos a lo mismo! Lo único que quieres es conmiserarte por tu pérdida, ¡le agarraste el gustito a sentirte mal por vos mismo! ¿Y pretendes venir a hacerte la víctima cuando me dices que me mate?

Lo vi resoplar y supe que había dicho lo justo y lo necesario para pasar de la discusión al duelo; pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, escuchamos unos pasos. Una túnica estridente en púrpura y amarillo salió al paso, revelando que nuestro acompañante no era nada más ni nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Ambos bajamos nuestras varitas y relajamos nuestras posturas casi automáticamente, aunque era obvio que habíamos estado a punto de irnos a las manos. Sin embargo, el director no hizo mención alguna de ese hecho, y comentó ligeramente que Remus había estado buscando a Neville por todo el castillo, por una supuesta detención que le faltaba cumplir.

\- Quizás sería mejor que aproveche la iniciativa del profesor, señor Longbottom, antes de que le exija una nueva detención.

Creo que parte de mí había esperado la infantil mirada fulminante al pasar, pero su ausencia me demostró que verdaderamente esta confrontación estaba ya en otro nivel. Neville me ignoró completamente, y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza en dirección al director antes de excusarse. Ya era obvio de que la situación entre nosotros dos no tenía remedio alguno. Y aunque suene raro decirlo así, por no decir que oficia de gualicho, no sé si de mi parte había ya intenciones verdaderas de renovar nuestra amistad. Aquél exabrupto había despertado en mí el mismo rencor que vivía en él; y por más de que pienso las cosas en frío no puedo dejar de repetir aquella mirada idiota llena de ira en mis memorias. Yo me había equivocado, pero luego Neville se equivocó conmigo. No había nada más que decir.

\- Señor Potter, si no le molesta me gustaría pedirle un minuto de su tiempo – el director se dirigió a mí plácidamente una vez que la espalda de Neville se perdiera entre los corredores. Asentí, esperando algún reproche por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo para mi sorpresa, el director no hizo mención alguna de la discusión, y se limitó a hablar de sus dulces favoritos (todos muggles) mientras caminábamos hacia su oficina.

\- Antes que nada, tengo que informarte que tus padres me avisaron que iban a venir por la noche para hablar contigo, Harry – empezó una vez que estábamos acomodados dentro de su excéntrico despacho. El cambio del tono formal al familiar me puso en alerta, pues estaba acostumbrado a que aquello vaticinara alguna conversación que no me iba a gustar-. Entendiblemente, están preocupados por lo sucedido, y me imagino que querrán hablar contigo.

\- No sé si  _preocupados_  lo describe, profesor – le dije con una media sonrisa-. Yo diría que van a estar furiosos.

Dumbledore alzó una elegante ceja detrás de sus lentes con forma de media luna.

\- Asumo que sabrás más de la situación que este humilde servidor, aunque en cierta forma eso me preocuparía, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se dice del tema estos días.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Supongo que tu padre te habrá puesto al tanto, pero más allá de los cargos que se le imputen a tu padrino, lo que realmente está en cuestión aquí es la posible alianza de Sirius con Voldemort.

Había momentos en los que era fácil olvidar que el peculiar anciano había sido quien derrotara no solo a Grindelwald, sino también al mismo Voldemort en batalla; las charlas inocuas, llenas de sinsentidos y comentarios casi surrealistas te podían pintar una imagen muy errónea de quién era realmente aquél hombre. Debajo de toda la parafernalia, debajo de todo aquél personaje se escondía algo; y en el momento en el que bajabas la guardia salía a relucir. Quizás aquello era lo que lo hacía tan temible como oponente; su afabilidad era una pantalla importante que escondía la aguda perspicacia de sus ojos azules.

El comentario me despertó de mi estupor; sabía que había cometido un error al darle entender que quizás sabía más de lo que me correspondía. Con cuidado, me propuse seguir un esbozado guión para evitar un nuevo desliz.

\- Creo que acabamos de presenciar los efectos adversos de esa asociación, ¿no?

Dumbledore me miró gravemente por unos instantes.

\- Mi deber es velar por la seguridad de todos mis estudiantes, Harry, y en este momento la que se encuentra en mayor peligro es la tuya. No puedo tomarme la libertad de decir que sé exactamente las razones por las cuales la adopción se llevó a cabo, aunque tengo más de una teoría. Lo cierto es que esto te pone en el medio de una encrucijada.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento. Mierda, profesor, chocolate por la noticia.

\- Si, un apellido que guarda banca para el PP y otro que me da una banca del PT. Estoy al tanto de esto, profesor. ¿Me quiere preguntar mis lealtades o esto va por otro camino?

El director sonrió y se llevó a la boca un caramelo de limón con el que había estado jugando (nuevamente rechacé el ofrecimiento de un dulce o algún snack para acompañar la pequeña charla).

\- Quiero que me des herramientas para asegurar tu bienestar, Harry. Eso es lo único que me interesa.

\- Quiere información.

\- Puedes verlo así, si prefieres.

Debatí levantarme e irme en aquél momento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquella revelación de mi nuevo apellido habría de llevar mi culo a aquella silla. Dumbledore seguramente pecaba de mucho menos de poco precavido. No era un tipo que dependiera mucho de su poder; lo suyo era una hábil combinación de inteligencia y estrategia. Y hoy me tocaba a mí oficiar de informante (más o menos).

\- Pregunte, pues.

\- Preferiría que elijas tú qué contar.

Era difícil insistir ante tal ofrecimiento, y le di una versión más ornamentada de lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Dejé lagunas en los lugares necesarios, y rellené de detalles estúpidos aquello que necesitaba de lo superfluo, como para que Dumbledore pensara que estaba buscando patrones y conspiraciones en los lugares equivocados. Me sirve en este momento que se quede con mi total convencimiento de que Sirius decía la verdad cuando me contaba de todos aquellos supuestos que planeaban un atentado contra mí (mentira) más que subrayar sobre la lógica y la inefabilidad de los sucesos que estaba inventando. No iba a venderle un cuento acerca de los terroristas domésticos que me iban a volar por los aires; iba a vender un cuento sobre lo convencido que estaba que me iban a volar por los aires.

Y hasta cierto punto creo que hizo mella en él. Es fácil querer armar un argumento lógico pero es una mala estrategia si enfrente tuyo tienes a un tipo que se las sabe todas. Ahora, un argumento fundamentado fuertemente por tus emociones te da mucho lugar para jugar con la incoherencia y las contradicciones. No sé hasta qué punto Dumbledore confía en todo el ruido que le vendí, pero sé que al menos se creyó que yo no tenía la más puta idea de qué hacía Sirius pasando información confidencial a Voldemort.

\- Con todo lo que pasó no puedo decir cuánto hay de verdad en lo que me dijo… Hablé de esto con Draco en su momento y ambos estábamos de acuerdo que Dolohov no se arriesgaría a hacer algo así, porque se sabría al instante quién estaba detrás de todo. Pero le digo la verdad, profesor, sobre lo que sí no me cabe la más mínima duda es que la intención de Sirius al hacer esto era protegerme – Dumbledore asintió, grave, mientras llegaba al final de mi pequeño monólogo-. No me gustaban mucho los círculos en los que se venía moviendo en los últimos años… pero el tema nunca salió en conversación y tampoco podía salir y decirle "me parece que andas en cosas turbias".

\- Entonces, no consideras en absoluto la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho para continuar la línea Black. O, si me permites la indiscreción, para evitar que algún familiar le asesinase para quedarse con el título de Lord Black.

\- Para nada, - negué-. Como dije, sabía que se codeaba con el PT pero si hubo algo que siempre guardó fue el desprecio que le tenía a su apellido. Sirius no es tonto, - agregué, casi para mí-; sabe que nació con unos privilegios inmensos. Sabe que puede usar los recursos de su familia para hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Pero se retoba a la primera chance que tiene. Y el no tener heredero era el mayor insulto que le podía hacer a la familia.

Dumbledore asintió, y por un momento quedamos ambos en silencio. A ese punto yo ya había quebrado y había aceptado el ofrecimiento de té con escones de su parte, y aproveché la pausa para probar las deliciosas confituras.

\- Discúlpame si estoy repitiendo cosas que ya sabes, Harry, pero tengo entendido que el padre de Sirius adquirió la habilidad de Sensor mientras era Inefable. ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo antes de fallecer?

Asentí pensativamente. Me cuidé de no mirarle a los ojos (siempre apuntando al pronunciado puente de su nariz ganchuda, o en los momentos de debilidad, enfocando a los marcos de sus anteojos). Las imágenes del funeral de Orión pasaron, fugaces, en mi mente. Recuerdos que parecían ya de otra vida, otro tiempo. Mis habilidades, hasta ese momento marginadas como algo peculiar que se mantenía en el límite de mis pensamientos, floreciendo a partir de aquél encuentro fortuito.

Dumbledore preguntaba muchas cosas con ese inocente comentario; podría no haberle contestado nada, y sin embargo darle así un torrente de información. Podría barajar la posibilidad de que Sirius haya seguido alguna directiva de su padre para meter a un Sensor en la familia; podría pensar que de esa forma había querido asegurar mi lealtad para con Voldemort en lo que estuviera por venir. Otra posibilidad es que quisiera saber hasta qué punto los del PT tenían idea de mis habilidades. Probablemente eran todas esas y un tanto más.

\- Sí, sólo una vez. Fue poco antes de que muriera.

\- ¿Sabía él de tus habilidades?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Es fácil darse cuenta. La magia de otro Sensor responde de manera distinta que la de un mago normal – noté que mis palabras lograron ensombrecer su rostro-. ¿Piensa que se lo dijo a alguien más?

\- Es difícil hablar por un hombre muerto, pero consideraría que es lo más probable.

\- Si alguien lo sabe, al menos nunca intentaron hacer nada. Quizás Sirius se interpuso, no lo sé. Pero jamás nadie de ese…  _grupito_ … hizo o dijo algo que me diera a entender que supieran – al ver la expresión del director me apuré a agregar-; no que eso asegure su ignorancia. Pero si tuviera a mi alcance a un chico de mi edad con este tipo de habilidades, y me interesara tenerlo de mi lado, buscaría amigarme lo más pronto posible con él. Aprovechar el momento de inocencia.

\- Una estrategia remarcablemente Slytherin de tu parte, Harry – el anciano mago esbozó una sonrisa-. Y que tiene sus méritos. Personalmente me inclinaría a pensar lo mismo, por lo que me gustaría preguntarte, ¿qué te hace pensar que, al final de cuentas, no se acercaron a ti?

Me quedé mirándole por un instante, asombrado ante las posibilidades que me planteaba. Había confiado tanto en el poder de Sirius para protegerme que jamás me había puesto a pensar en que quizás habían intentado una estrategia más sutil. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el debacle con Tom, era bastante entendible que pasase por alto aquellas sutilezas.

\- ¿Lo dice por mi amistad con Draco?

\- Te corresponde a ti ponerle nombre y apellido – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Me exasperaba y me maravillaba la manera en la que funcionaba su intelecto. Siempre parecía estar tres pasos adelante.

\- No sé… en parte admito que yo también me acerqué a él por razones egoístas, y que he enterrado bastantes hachas este último año por mis propias razones. Pero que esta complicidad de la parte de cualquier hijo de familia tradicionalista sea parte de algún complot para asegurarse mi lealtad… me suena raro.

\- Prométeme al menos que lo considerarás.

\- Sí, claro – le dije, aún algo mistificado por aquella simple pregunta. Creo que lo que más me afectó fue que básicamente lo que me estaba diciendo en aquél momento era "das muchas cosas por sentado". Y quizás fuese verdad, pero nunca podría pretender vivir en el mundo de la eterna paranoia en la que alguien como… Tom, digamos, vive.

\- Entonces me alegra haberte dado algo para reflexionar – Dumbledore dijo, visiblemente más animado-. Lo último de lo que quería hablar era de lo que pensabas hacer a continuación – mi expresión de confusión debe haber sido muy evidente, porque inmediatamente aclaró:- ahora que eres Lord Black, por supuesto.

\- ¿Aprovechar la librería para hacer algún repaso antes de empezar a pensar en los NEWTS…? – le contesté con una sonrisa incierta-. No lo sé, sinceramente estoy con la cabeza en Sirius. No me interesa que esto sea algo permanente… en el peor de los casos, por ley, deberían darle prisión con ejercicio completo de sus responsabilidades. Lo he estado revisando por mi cuenta.

\- La situación, sin embargo, es bastante más adversa que un simple caso de libro de texto.

\- Sí, lo sé. Quiero preparar algo para el juicio. Aparecer como Lord Black y toda la parafernalia, asegurarme que no hagan de esto un show. Que se haga realmente justicia.

Me hubiera gustado aclarar que en ese contexto justicia para mí significaba "sobreseimiento total porque aunque sé que es culpable me importa un comino porque estamos hablando de mi padrino", pero tenía reputaciones y máscaras que mantener.

\- Un sentimiento que sinceramente apoyo. Creo que la Orden podría ayudar con eso, inclusive.

Aquello me puso en alerta. ¿Dumbledore vendiendo los servicios de la Orden? Yo sabía que Dumbledore tenía hasta cierto punto la sospecha de que Sirius era agente de Voldemort, por lo que la idea de que involucrara a la Orden en este asunto, de manera oficial, me daba mala espina. O quería volverlo un agente doble, o quería insertarlo de vuelta en el mismo lugar de antes, y sutilmente usarlo para que recogiera información falsa de su parte para repetírsela a Voldemort. Ambas opciones implicaban una alta probabilidad de muerte para mi padrino, porque era evidente que en algún punto Voldemort se daría cuenta del juego que estaba jugando su contrincante.

Mi cara debe haber reflejado algo de mi reticencia. Dumbledore adoptó su máscara de abuelo afable y se volvió todo sonrisas entonces, ofreciéndome más escones y té.

\- Podemos ofrecerle protección a Sirius, Harry. Tus padres son miembros de la Orden, después de todo.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de protección podrían ofrecerle?

\- Me imagino que en tu investigación encontraste alguna mención de Wyderick Welburn, un mago escocés que en mil cuatrocientos ochenta y dos fue condenado por vender información a magos franceses, que les permitieron atacar y asesinar al ministro de magia inglés - asentí-. Welburn argumentó que no tenía conocimiento acerca del fin que se le iba a dar a la información, por lo que lo condenaron a cinco años de prisión. Dos meses después, mutaron la pena a arresto domiciliario.

\- Pero el caso de Sirius es mucho más mediático -intercedí-. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- Ah, el mundo mágico ha cambiado poco en algunas cuestiones, Harry. Verás que la ley es una de esas. Si el público necesita de algún aliciente para aceptar una condena así, se podría hablar de poner a la Orden como guardianes de Sirius.

\- Pero… - no sabía bien qué pensar de toda la situación (¿a qué apuntaba Dumbledore con eso? Sólo conseguiría inmovilizar a mi padrino), por lo que el melódico chillido de Fawkes me pareció una intervención divina. Dumbledore carraspeó, y se levantó elegantemente de su silla. Acompañé el gesto.

\- Ah, Harry, lamento interrumpir nuestra charla pero Fawkes me ha indicado que tus padres acaban de llegar, y que estoy llegando cinco minutos tarde a una reunión con el consejo académico – me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa-. Confío en que sabes el camino.

Me fui con la cabeza debatiéndose entre la confusión y el arrepentimiento de no haberme rehusado de primeras. No me importaba cuántos elaborados planes de protección Dumbledore podía pensar, me daba mala espina que quisiera meterse en primer lugar. Sus intereses y los míos no tenían mucho que ver.

Todavía no sé cómo clasificar la charla que tuvimos; como un tanteo del terreno de su parte o como un intento de ablandarme para lo que seguía. Confío que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de que jamás le había hablado a mis padres de la adopción, y a este punto sería muy alevoso el intentar hacerme el inocente. Quizás he entrado en una etapa paranoica en mi vida, pero no puedo evitar sentir que Dumbledore se está aprovechando de todo este asunto para jugar un juego parecido al que Voldemort juega conmigo. Y quizás lo más gracioso (aunque esto está lejos de serlo) es que siempre la balanza gira sobre el mismo eje; mis habilidades, mi familia.

No lo pensé entonces porque no tenía tiempo, pero en retrospectiva me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy en una situación, a falta de palabras, de  _mierda_. Por un lado estoy en la cuenta regresiva para que Voldemort me destruya en un duelo (estoy preparándome lo mejor que puedo, pero no soy iluso: a menos de que suceda un milagro, voy a perder). Por otro lado tengo al director de mi escuela respirándome en la nuca, y me escondo como un chiquillo para que el miembro más influyente del Wizengamot no tenga evidencia certera de que mi padrino es un terrorista… ni hablar de que sepa que tuve contacto personal con la cabecilla de dicho movimiento terrorista, lo cual le daría material de chantaje para esclavizarme de por vida (no lo quiero poner al mismo nivel que Voldemort, pero Dumbledore tiene sus objetivos y cualquiera con ojos puede ver que es un firme creyente en que el fin justifica los medios).

Y en esta tragicomedia no se puede olvidar que el héroe no quiere tener absolutamente nada que ver con todo el asunto. Pero errores míos metieron a Sirius en este lío, lo que me metió a mí en los líos de Sirius, y mezclándolos con el quién y cuándo de mi familia y mi genética armó una buena bomba molotov. Y eso, señores, es la vida de un chico de dieciséis años cuya única meta en la vida era ser escritor.

(A tomar un respiro)

El siguiente capítulo sigue así: mamá y papá esperándome en el despacho de Remus con cara de pocos amigos, y yo deseando que la razón por la que se pasean tanto por Hogwarts fuese mi continuación del legado familiar como el bromista por excelencia de mi año. Se levanta la cortina, y el pobre Harry se acerca con inquietante trepidación a sus progenitores, quienes lo miran con marcado gesto sombrío.

\- Harry, siéntate por favor. Esto va a ser largo – me dijo mi padre con la voz cansina y la mirada marcada por el agotamiento. Él estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de McGonagall (no creo que con su aprobación, de haber estado ella allí) y mi madre en una silla junto a él. Me senté enfrente de ellos, sintiéndome como uno de esos muggles en las novelas de misterio cuando los llevan a la estación de policía para interrogarlos.

\- Sabes por qué estamos aquí – comenzó mi madre con voz suave-. No puedo describir lo que se nos pasó por la cabeza al enterarnos. Tu papá quería que viniésemos a la mañana, pero habríamos venido a pelearnos – sus ojos verdes se fijaron, duros, sobre los míos. Mi madre tenía esa interesante habilidad de poder hablar con tranquilidad mientras te fulminaba con la mirada-. No sé hasta qué punto estás consciente de lo que fue esto para nosotros. Estamos muy enojados… y  _dolidos_  contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – preguntó mi padre. Su tono de voz me llenaba de vergüenza; admito que no me había puesto a pensar en el insulto que esto significaba para ellos. El ritual de adopción me había hecho un Black por nombre y derecho, y eso no significaba sólo un montón de títulos… yo ahora barajaba dos familias, y por decirlo de alguna forma, ya no era tan hijo suyo como antes.

\- Lo siento, - les dije, y me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz ahogada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y no porque me diera pena decepcionarlos o porque sentía que había hecho algo mal (no me arrepiento de mi decisión, después de todo); me dolía tener que lastimarlos así-. Lo siento muchísimo, pero hice… hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Sirius quería protegerme, y en el momento era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Jamás quisimos que fuese un insulto… yo los amo, ritual o no son mi única familia.

\- ¿Protegerte…? – mi madre se levantó bruscamente. Su agitación era visible-. ¿Harry por qué nunca nos hablaste de esto? ¿Qué podía hacer él que no pudiéramos hacer nosotros?

\- ¿No hablaron de esto con Sirius?

Si antes se habían mostrado heridos, casi superados por los acontecimientos, mi pregunta logro infundirles de espíritu. Instantáneamente sus rostros cambiaron, endureciéndose. El rencor que leía en los ojos de mi padre me dio pausa.

\- Tuvo la brillante idea de contármelo hoy media hora después de que toda la nación se enterara – dijo. Entre líneas se podía leer lo tácito; no había sido una reunión pacífica. Me quedaba a mí el hacerme cargo de pacificar los ánimos. Y si fallaba podía decirle adiós a su apoyo ante el Wizengamot en cuanto lo mandaran a Sirius a juicio-. No tiene mejor idea que ir por detrás y querer robarme a mi hijo, y cuando lo descubro se encoge de hombros y me dice vagamente que había Inefables que estaban organizando un atentado contra ti – pausó por un momento para observarme atentamente. Cuando notó que yo había estado a punto de decir algo parecido, lanzó un bufido y golpeó el escritorio-. ¿Qué carajo te metió este hijo de puta en la cabeza?

\- Pero…

\- Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Harry – el tono de voz de mi madre me daba a entender que estaba igual de agitada que mi padre-. Ni tu padre ni yo nos chupamos el dedo. Si hubieras estado realmente en peligro lo mejor que podría haber hecho es avisarnos para ponerte bajo custodia. Harry, la Orden te hubiera protegido. Dumbledore te hubiera protegido.

\- ¿Y quién hubiera protegido a Sirius?

\- ¡Sirius es un hombre grande que puede cuidar de sí mismo! Demonios, hijo, lo podría haber metido debajo de un Fidelio si hubiese sido necesario. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esto implica? En su momento se rumoreaba que lo estaban presionando para tener un heredero porque los familiares lo iban a matar para quedarse con el título… - los ojos encendidos de mi padre se movían frenéticos, buscando algo de simpatía en mi rostro-. ¿Sabías que habló con tu madre hace unos años por esto?

\- ¿Qué? – aquello sí era una noticia para mí-. ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace dos años me pidió que le diera permiso para realizar el ritual. Dijo que estabas en peligro… - frunció los labios por un instante, dándome a entender lo poco qué pensaba de aquella "excusa"-. Dos años es bastante largo para un complot terrorista, ¿no te parece?

Casi me muerdo la lengua para no decir algo demasiado incriminatorio. Sirius sabía ya en ese entonces de la posibilidad de la vuelta de Voldemort al país, y no me cabía la más mínima duda de que estaba totalmente consciente de quiénes serían los primeros en caer si eso sucedía. Con un ministro como Fudge al mando, yo tampoco hubiera pensado en que la cosa hubiera durado mucho… y él sabía que yo sería un daño colateral. Pero no podía decirle eso a mis padres, y mucho menos ahora que parecían decididos a odiarlo.

\- Sirius nunca quiso hacerme daño – les respondí, frente en alto. Quería recordarles que, incluso si ellos consideraban que él se había equivocado, no lo había hecho con mala intención. Y hasta cierto punto funcionó; vi a mi madre relajarse, al menos un poco.

\- Incluso si lo que quiso no fue solamente salvar su propio culo – dijo mi padre bruscamente-, eso no quita el hecho de que se tomó la libertad de ir detrás de nuestras espaldas para hacerte  _su_  hijo. Y si vamos a ver las cosas como son… está metido hasta el cuello en un escándalo de espionaje, los únicos que van a salir a su defensa van a ser los tradicionalistas y tengo cinco informantes todos los días gritándome que se alió con el Innombrable. ¿Realmente me vas a decir que es un pan de dios este tipo?

\- Lo que tu padre quiere decir, Harry, es que si bien de por sí su actitud es sospechosa, lo que realmente nos lleva a cuestionar sus acciones son el entorno en el que se dieron. Sirius no se junta con el grupo con la mejor reputación… y si bien es cierto que esto no signifique que sea igual que ellos ni que los siga cual perro faldero en todo lo que hacen, es imposible negar que le da otro matiz a las cosas. Hoy en día no puedo decir que ni tu padre ni yo confiamos en Sirius. Lo que él hizo, a nuestros ojos, fue intentar usarte como una muleta para resguardarse frente a los tradicionalistas. Y no se lo vamos a perdonar.

Con eso se me cayó el alma a los pies. Si mis padres realmente rompían de esta forma con Sirius… ¿quién me iba a garantizar que iba a estar a salvo del gatillo fácil de la justicia? Mi padre debe haber visto algo de lo que pensaba en mi mirada, porque se apresuró a añadir:

\- Olvídate de estar ahí cuando lo lleven a juicio. Mientras estés bajo nuestra tutela no le vas a ver un pelo. No voy a dejar que ese chupasangre te siga usando.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que vas a dejar que le den el Beso por esto? – no me respondió, pero no era necesario. Estaba plenamente consciente de que ya no le importaba. Estaba cegado de ira-. No me van a impedir que vaya… si tengo que ponerme el escudo Black, voy a hacerlo.

\- No empieces con el melodrama, Harry. No le van a dar el Beso – dijo mi madre, con la misma voz con la que solía decirme que no jugara con su varita cuando era chico. La miré sin comprender; ¿acaso no veían ellos lo que se decía detrás de escena? ¿Lo que hablaban todos los hijos de los que iban a decidir la suerte de mi padrino?

Me di cuenta que nuevamente tendría que ingeniármelas solo para sacar a Sirius de ese embrollo. Mis padres no levantarían un dedo para ayudarlo; y realmente no tengo tiempo de ponerme la casaca de diplomático para lograr que hagan algo. No hablamos de mucho más y tras un tenso abrazo se despidieron. Entiendo que la situación les está explotando en la cara (después de todo, frente al público inglés es bochornoso que el tipo que está en el centro de un escándalo por traición resulte ser ahora el padre putativo de tu hijo cuando eres el jefe de todos los Aurores) pero aunque no de la misma forma, la situación me está afectando a mí también. Y si el precio que tengo que pagar por un Sirius sano y salvo es un poco de estrés por parte de mis padres… bueno, creo que ha habido peores sacrificios.

* * *

_12 de Febrero de 2000_

**_"Fue un puñal en la espalda": Lily Potter habla del Blackgate y de la adopción ilegal de su hijo en una entrevista exclusiva con El Profeta._ **

_Por Gwendolyn Gailheart_

_Me recibe con una sonrisa amable. El sol que cae sobre Godric's Hollow hace relucir su flameante cabello. Es una luz extraña, que parece ocultar más de lo que devela. Los ojos perspicaces, vivaces, de un verde intenso se apagan cuando cruzamos el umbral de su oficina. Aquí dentro hay memorias, hay noches en vela, hay conversaciones que no se deberían haber tenido. Lily Potter es una luchadora, pero admite que el título – si es que lo merece, aclara- pesa sobre sus hombros._

_"Jamás podría haberlo visto venir," confiesa con una sonrisa tensa. "Sirius y James tenían sus diferencias, pero jamás hubiera pensado que sería capaz de algo así. Fue un puñal en la espalda."_

_Mucho se ha dicho acerca de las relaciones entre los principales actores del Blackgate, el escándalo que conmocionó a la nación al involucrar el tráfico de información confidencial entre miembros del Departamento de Misterios y círculos allegados al Innombrable. De lo que se ha hablado poco es la manera en la que este ha impactado la vida de los involucrados. De ser una figura importante en el mercado de los servicios de seguridad, Lily Potter ha visto su nombre aparecer en boca de todos estos últimos tiempos. "Visitar Diagon Alley estos últimos meses se ha vuelto una aventura. Hay gente que te para para saludarte, para decirte unas palabras de aliento. Otros te gritan cosas. Hay gente que piensa que nosotros estuvimos al tanto de todo lo que hacía Sirius, y que ahora nos estamos haciendo los inocentes. No es fácil."_

_Entre los distintos nombres imputados a la causa ninguno ha causado el revuelo que ha provocado el de Sirius Black. Con fama de haber sido un chico rebelde en sus días en Hogwarts, en su adultez se presentaba como una figura emergente dentro del Partido Tradicionalista, siguiendo la línea de su padre, Orion Black. Carismático, apuesto y talentoso, luego de la muerte de su padre el ex Inefable había asumido con elegancia su rol como Lord Black. Quienes estaban al tanto de las internas del PT veían en él un futuro prometedor. Amigo de las esferas más influyentes dentro del ministerio, que incluían nombres como Lucius Malfoy, Marian Zabini y Edward Parkinson, ascendió con rapidez los escalafones del Departamento._

_Sin embargo, las malas lenguas hablaban de tratos secretos, de corrupción. Dentro de su propio círculo su ambivalencia política era vista con recelo; una fuerte relación con una de las principales figuras de la escena del PP, Lord James Potter, era un crimen que no se podía perdonar. El quiebre se precipitó con la dimisión de Cornelius Fudge luego de que su ahijado, el Niño-Qué-Vivió, fuera secuestrado y atacado por la mano derecha del ex ministro, Dolores Umbridge. La salida de Cornelius Fudge, quien en sus últimos años de gobierno había dado un marcado giro hacia el PT, provocó una aguda crisis dentro del partido en el que Black se vio afectado, aunque sea solo por asociación._

_Quien ve en sus acciones un intento desesperado de Black por volver a captar las simpatías que tenía en su cúspide puede que no esté tan equivocado. "Había rumores de que iban a tratar de sacarlo de la escena," confiesa Lily, "Aunque nunca hablamos directamente del tema, siempre me dio la impresión de que Sirius se había ganado enemigos importantes. Siempre fue muy radical en algunas cuestiones, y supongo que eso le molestó a mucha gente cuando Fudge renunció. No estoy completamente segura, pero James y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que tanto el espionaje como la adopción de mi hijo fueron manotazos de ahogado. Sabía que si no intentaba algo drástico lo iban a…"_

_Su voz suave se pierde en lo tácito, pero la gravedad de sus ojos no dejan lugar a duda sobre su significado. Ya fuere una sospecha con fundamento o no, la realidad es que Sirius Black creía estar en peligro. "Usó a mi hijo de salvavidas," dice Lily con la voz cargada de indignación, "como si fuera un escudo. Si Harry era su heredero no le iban a poder tocar un pelo, porque jamás hubieran querido que la fortuna y el asiento de los Black en el Wizengamot terminara en manos de un Potter."_

_Acerca de su reacción el día que se enteró de la adopción dice, "hasta ese entonces nos permitimos darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero en cuanto lo supimos, fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Es como si apareciese la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas que se armó solo. Y hoy lo denunciamos públicamente; aunque haya sido el padrino de mi hijo y un buen amigo de la familia por muchos años, hoy en día no queremos saber nada con él."_

_El mencionar el estrecho lazo que unía a ambos patriarcas nos lleva a la cuestión que se ha planteado repetidas veces desde el estallido del Blackgate. Siendo James Potter el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, ¿se puede asegurar un tratamiento justo de la causa? A esto, su esposa responde, "James ha tratado de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y jamás a tratado de actuar con nada menos que un profundo profesionalismo. Está al tanto de lo polémico que resulta su relación con un imputado, por lo que la investigación de la causa se ha realizado desde el comienzo por una comisión independiente, con auditoría de organizaciones independientes."_

_Eventualmente, la conversación desemboca en un punto final. Quienes recuerdan la saga que desembocó en el gran escándalo político del año pasado, seguramente se preguntan acerca de cómo se ha visto afectado aquél que parece estar en la encrucijada de cualquier escándalo político de los últimos tiempos: Harry Potter, también conocido como el Niño-Qué-Vivió._

_Harry, quien a los quince años sufrió una triste presentación en sociedad al sufrir el cautiverio a manos de una desenfrenada Inquisidora, para luego pasar a la historia como la única persona capaz de sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, es recordado por el público como un chico de bajo perfil y gran talento._

_De personalidad taciturna, y confeso amante de los libros, la única ambición en la vida de Harry Potter es la de ser escritor. "Tuvimos que refaccionar su cuarto para darle más espacio a su biblioteca," dice su madre con una sonrisa. "Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando nos dijo, con cuatro años, que iba a ser escritor. Lo dijo convencidísimo, aunque todavía ni siquiera había aprendido a leer."_

_En la mesa puedo observar viejas fotografías. Algunas están cortadas, amontonadas en pilas dentro de cajas de zapatos. "Fotos con Sirius," me explica. "Harry siempre estuvo muy unido a su padrino. Hacían de todo juntos."_

_Llegamos a la pregunta inevitable. "No se lo ha tomado bien. Hasta cierto punto se niega a creer lo que pasó. Él sabía de la adopción, como era de esperarse, pero creía… cree que Sirius lo hizo para protegerlo. Por eso no dijo nada. Entiendo sus sentimientos porque sé lo mucho que lo quiere…pero hoy en día Sirius Black representa un peligro para mi hijo, y es mi deber protegerlo, aunque no lo entienda o no concuerde con lo que hago."_

* * *

_Frankfurt, 11 de Febrero de 2000_

_Harry,_

_Lamento no haber respondido tu última carta tan rápido como hubiera querido. El ritmo de mi vida se ha vuelto hético, entre mi trabajo, mis investigaciones, la poca vida social que puedo manejar… creo que hasta cierto punto me entiendes. Si consigo escribir algo coherente, tendrás que felicitarme._

_Esta mañana me enteré de lo de Sirius. Los diarios publicaron algunas notas muy por encima, pero tengo una conocida que está suscripta a la edición internacional de El Profeta, y me mandó la matutina en cuanto vio la nota de tapa. Siento que no puedo recriminarte mucho por lo poco que hemos hablado en lo que va del año, pero aun así admito que me dolió un poco que no me dijeras del ritual. Si fue por alguna razón personal, sabes que jamás reaccionaría como estoy segura que reaccionaron mamá y James. Pero si lo hiciste por otras razones… lo entiendo._

_Sé que otras personas con menos información serán rápidas en juzgar las acciones de Sirius. Va a haber mucho malentendido por ahí… tú sabes a lo que me refiero. No lo conozco personalmente, pero conozco el ámbito en que se mueve y puedo ver porqué llegaría a la conclusión a la que llegó. Tienes una suerte increíble; te ha tocado a un hombre muy noble como padrino. Se ha asegurado que recibas la protección de la Casa Black. Quizás ahora no te des cuenta porque vives entre Hogwarts y los confines de la vida social de tus padres, pero te puedo asegurar que al menos por aquí, hay muchas simpatías para con tu nuevo apellido, y en particular, mucha curiosidad por ti. No sabes la cantidad de gente que me ha parado para preguntarme por ti en cuanto se supo que éramos hermanos._

_No puedo extenderme mucho, ya que hay temas que es preferible hablar cara a cara. Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien, y veré de tomarme algunas vacaciones lo más pronto posible para ir a verte._

_Tu hermana que te extraña,_

_Sophie_

[Escrito en una hoja adjunta, con la caligrafía de H. Potter]

desde cuándo me manda cartas en código? habrá pasado algo? preguntar a draco

* * *

_Harry,_

_Me resulta desagradable este primer contacto como familia bajo estas circunstancias, pero sabrás entender que la presente situación no nos brinda mucho margen de acción. No sé qué te habrá dicho mi sobrino, pero tengo la impresión de que yo estuve al tanto de tu adopción mucho antes de que tú te enteraras. Mantén eso presente la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_Como te puedes imaginar, la detención formal de Sirius implica que temporalmente los títulos propietarios de Lord Black recaen en ti._ _No te atrevas a deshonrar nuestra Noble Casa_ _. Mantén un bajo perfil y trata de no meter las narices donde no te llaman, que Sirius está bajo la protección de poderes superiores._

_B. Lestrange_

* * *

\- Odio acudir al recurso infantil de "te lo dije", pero creo que la situación lo amerita. Longbottom se ha vuelto completamente loco.

A falta de buenas influencias masculinas en mi vida me veo obligado a compartir más tiempo con Draco. Lo bueno de estos años es que parecen haberle dado un contenido y una profundidad que su personalidad había estado pidiendo a gritos. A veces me resulta odioso, pero la verdad es que me estoy encariñando con el rubio, y honestamente tampoco voy a rechazar una buena charla honesta. O al menos tan honesta como se lo podía permitir un Slytherin.

Sentados los dos sobre las raíces de un árbol frente al Gran Lago, aventuré una mirada fugaz a su rostro.

\- No puedo contestarle a eso, - dije-. Me dijo que me matara… sólo porque ahora resulta que soy un Black.

-  _Lord_  Black – intercedió, su voz provista de un suave deje burlón-. Qué rápido que subes por la jerarquía, milord.

\- Si sigues así te borro del árbol familiar.

Aquello me ganó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y dejar que ese tapiz se afee aún más? ¿Justo después de tu aparición en él? – El rubio me guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco-. Bueno sí, ya sabemos de tu reputación de casanova. ¿A quién estás viendo ahora?

\- Una  _puffy_  de quinto año. Meredith algo, nunca me acuerdo de su nombre.

\- Para variar, - respondió Draco con una media sonrisa-. ¿D'Alambert? Yo me vi varias veces con una de sus amigas, una petisa. Parecía bastante callada.

\- Sí, lo bueno es que no habla mucho. Se está entusiasmando mucho, igual. No sé cuándo le voy a cortar…

Me distraje al ver unas figuras a lo lejos. Reconocí el andar hosco que había adoptado Neville en los últimos tiempos, acompañado del gentil vaivén que caracterizaba a Remus. Draco notó mi distracción y siguió mi mirada.

\- Draco, ¿me parece a mí o últimamente Neville anda muy pegado a Remus?

\- Ah, - dijo, irguiéndose como hacía cada vez que la conversación se tornaba interesante, que era normalmente cuando él tenía algún rumor cotilla para compartir-. No, todo el mundo anda hablando de eso. Hace poco lo Blaise y yo vimos a Longbottom saliendo del despacho de Lupin con vendas en las manos. Pansy dice que los escuchó hablando al salir de Defensa… al parecer Longbottom le pidió que lo entrenase – giró su cuerpo hacia mí, y me dirigió una sonrisa socarrona-. ¿Puedes creerlo? El gordito quiere que lo entrenen para ir a vengarse. Se piensa que va a poder hacerle frente a un Caballero…

No podía decir que después de lo que pasó me sintiera profundamente acongojado por la noticia, pero parte de mí sentía algo de angustia. Neville no tiene idea de lo que es alguien como Bellatrix en persona. Lo único que tiene es un montón de odio sin sentido y poco sentido común, y es inevitable sentir que se está dirigiendo irremediablemente hacia su ruina.

Parte de mí sentía pena ante la pérdida de alguien que había sabido ser tan prometedor. Parte de mí recordaba su expresión, y sus palabras llenas de veneno y no podía evitar conjurar algo de infantil despecho. Pero yo ya había hecho lo que podía hacer, y mi tiempo en su vida había pasado ya.

Si Draco notó la dirección que tomaron mis pensamientos, eligió no decir nada.

\- El diecinueve vamos a hacer una fiesta en la sala común, por la luna llena. Si quieres venir a buscarte una nueva novia, estás invitado.

\- Agendado.

* * *

Los paseos a la luz de la luna pueden resultarles románticos a los iliteratos cuya mayor ambición en la vida era que su día a día se pareciese a una novela púrpura, pero para alguien con un mínimo de imaginación era casi una invitación para que algo malo sucediese.

Mi particular mezcla de esnobismo y paranoia no me impide, sin embargo, desatender mis propios consejos. En parte porque teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me viene pasando, dudo que pueda pasar algo peor… (Esa también es la cábala del protagonista de la novela de horror, lo sé; ahora es cuando alguien viene y me dice "no pidas porque después se te va a dar"). En parte porque quizás llegué a un punto que me está confirmando que efectivamente la vida quiere complicarme la existencia. Dejarme llevar es mi única opción, entonces.

Bien; ubicados como estamos en un oscuro pasillo de un oscuro castillo repleto de mocosos y adolescentes teniendo sexo a escondidas, visualizamos a un apuesto joven de pelo negro como la noche misma y ojos verdes que denotaban una inteligencia superior…

Bueno, sí; estaba mi menuda figura dando vueltas como un imberbe alrededor del castillo. Por suerte no había muchas personas patrullando, por lo que se me hizo bastante fácil escaparme en dirección al Gran Lago. Una luna agonizante se erguía en el firmamento; explosiones de galaxias manchaban el cielo de colores y luces. Es una vista capaz de quitarte el aliento.

Me dejé llevar por mis pies hasta que divisé a lo lejos una figura que parecía estar imitando mi costumbre nocturna de dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la escuela. Me puse en alerta, pues parecía lo suficientemente alta como para ser un profesor.

No quise arriesgarme, por lo que me apresté a retirarme. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya me había visto. Un chiflido familiar me retuvo donde estaba, y pronto el desconocido se acercó lo suficiente como para reconocer a Remus Lupin.

\- No te tenía como alguien dado a romper las reglas, Harry – me saludó con una cálida sonrisa y me indicó que caminara junto a él.

\- De vez en cuando, y sólo porque el Sanador me lo indicó.

Se rió con ganas.

\- Ah, bien, entonces no tendré que asignarte detención. Es una noche demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla en una oficina.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero…- me mordí los labios, inseguro de cómo hacer mi pregunta-. Sinceramente pensé que estabas…  _paseando_  por el tema de tu…

\- Ah, sí, algo que ver tiene – sonrió pesadamente, como si estuviera cansado de responderse la misma pregunta mentalmente-. Estaba fijándome que todo estuviera en orden para la próxima luna llena. Dumbledore me hizo el favor de pedirle a todos los prefectos que organicen algún tipo de celebración para mantenerlos dentro de la sala común por la noche.

\- Ah – exclamé – eso explica por qué de repente estoy escuchando tanto acerca de fiestas por aquí y por allá.

\- ¿Vas a ir a alguna?

\- A la de Slytherin, creo. No me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros en Gryffindor.

\- Sí, lo he notado – dijo Remus pensativamente-. Eras amigo con Longbottom y Granger nada más, ¿no?

Le dirigí una sonrisa sardónica que nunca llegó a ver.

\- Exactamente. Con algunos las cosas se pusieron tensas porque sí, con otros fue más un tema de intereses opuestos. Y Neville… bueno, creo que has escuchado lo que pasó con él.

\- Una pena, realmente… - su voz se tornó pensativa, y creí adivinar adónde se dirigían sus pensamientos-. Muchas amistades se han roto en este tiempo. Podrías innovar.

\- Digamos que hice mi intento, pero él ya está en un lugar en el que no lo puedo tocar. No sé si me explico… - Remus asintió, y sentí la necesidad de preguntarle acerca de los rumores que me había dicho Draco-. Lo que me recuerda, escuché cosas interesantes este último tiempo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – el profesor alzó una ceja.

\- Sí. Las malas lenguas andan diciendo por ahí que Neville te pidió que le entrenaras para que pudiera vengarse de Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿Hay algo de verdad en eso?

Remus detuvo su andar, y me di vuelta para observar su semblante, pálido y sudoroso a causa de la proximidad del cenit lunar. Era imponente ver el contraste entre su apariencia agitada y la relativa calma que mostraban sus facciones.

\- No era exactamente un secreto pero sí, me pidió eso – respondió-. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo he visto tan desanimado, tan apagado que no pude rehusarme cuando vi algo que parecía volverle a dar la vida que tenía antes. En el mejor de los casos aprende algo interesante que algún día le sirva para defenderse. En el peor de los casos vuelve a su estado inmutable al darse cuenta de que no va a enfrentarse a una horda de Caballeros todos los días.

\- ¿Y si vuelve su conocimiento contra algún estudiante? – pregunté muy alevosamente.

\- No pienso enseñarle más que encantos protectores o de seguridad.

\- Si tuviera una cerveza en la mano haría un fondo blanco por vos.

* * *

Aunque el mundo mágico no era muy dado a la adopción de nuevas costumbres, en los últimos años todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts nos encontramos celebrando una especie de carnaval de invierno, luego de que los gemelos Weasley volvieran de Brasil encantados con los trajes brillantes y las mujeres semidesnudas bailando al sonido de los tambores. Para su completa decepción, las chicas inglesas estaban muy lejos de aceptar la alegre y liberal disposición de sus hermanas cariocas. Sin embargo, algo en el espíritu carnavalesco logró conmover los corazones de los estudiantes, y se adoptó una informal y caricaturesca parodia del carnaval para las últimas dos semanas de febrero.

Tres cosas hacen evidente la época del año. Uno, los decorados estrambóticos y coloridos que recubren las túnicas de los estudiantes. No está bien visto decorar tu propia ropa, por lo que el inocente estudiante se ve a la merced de sus amigos y familiares a la hora de ilustrar los negros lienzos. La inocente moda hizo eco en algunos profesores (encabezados por Dumbledore, por supuesto) quienes lo veían como una oportunidad para aumentar los niveles de excentricidad.

Dos, aquellos dotados de un oído musical recorrían los pasillos cantando en un arruinado portugués las sambas y las murgas, lo cual llevaba a improvisadas organizaciones de comparsas con resultados previsiblemente hilarantes. Tuve la ocasión de visitar Brasil en el verano antes de comenzar mi primer año; y habiendo visto en vivo y en directo los cuerpos tostados, brillosos moviéndose como si hubieran nacido haciendo ese mismo ritmo, me resultaba muy graciosa la comparación con mis torpes compañeros.

Tres, y quizás lo que me lleva a mencionar esto, era que era temporada abierta para los traviesos. Los graciosos y los que trataban de serlo se complotaban en una sutil guerra que raramente dejaba bien parado a alguien. Los profesores, conscientes de que la creatividad de un montón de adolescentes hormonales podía resultar un arma de doble filo si intentaban prohibir cualquier manifestación de ella, se resignaron a controlarla para que nadie saliera realmente herido.

Bien, ya tenemos una idea de cómo estaba el ambiente. Ahora: noche del diecinueve, luna llena. Remus estaría ya en Hogsmeade, me imaginaba. Bajé a las mazmorras tomándome mi tiempo; la fiesta se suponía que empezaría más tarde pero en la sala común de Gryffindor ya habían empezado con sus propias celebraciones y no andaba con ganas de aguantarme ninguna reunión en donde Ron Weasley se hiciera la estrellita. Quizás podría haberla disfrutado un poco de haber estado Hermione y Ginny, pero la primera había decidido irse a la fiesta de Ravenclaw para acompañar a una amiga suya y la segunda últimamente me estaba ignorando, o al menos haciéndose la enojada. Tengo la impresión de que ella esperaba que nuestro pequeño romance en el verano llevara a algo más serio, pero sinceramente me debato entre lo mórbido de que tu novia parezca un calco de tu madre y la idea de salir con una chica con la que tengo poco en común.

Draco me estaba esperando en la entrada cuando llegué. Aunque hacía relativamente poco que había comenzado a compartir una vida social con el rubio más allá de las ocasionales charlas en nuestros ratos libres, ya notaba su tendencia a lucir mucho menos formal que de costumbre cuando se trataba de algún evento especial. Imaginen el contraste que hacía ver al prefecto de Slytherin en su vestuario habitual (mucho negro, mucho azul y verde oscuro, y pelo cuidadosamente tirado hacia atrás) con el que prefería para las noches de parranda (blancos y plateados, camisas desabrochadas estratégicamente y el pelo que aunque quisiera lucir despeinado seguía mostrando las horas que se pasaba preparándolo).

\- El concepto es llegar elegantemente tarde, no elegantemente temprano, Black – dijo al verme, lo que causó que algunas cabezas se giraran. La entrada estaba abierta, y estudiantes entraban y salían frecuentemente, me imaginaba para algunas preparaciones de último minuto.

\- Primito, - le respondí con una sonrisa, devolviéndole la gastada. Draco había comenzado a llamarme Black en público, porque según él "hacía que la gente pusiera las caras más graciosas". En respuesta a eso, le recuerdo nuestro nuevo parentesco-. La fiesta ya empezó en Gryffindor, y sinceramente no quería quedarme a ver como un Ron Weasley borracho se pone a jugar al strip poker.

El rubio hizo cara de asco.

\- Eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo… vamos entrando, los demás están en nuestro dormitorio.

Aunque desde afuera ya presentaba una vista imponente, al entrar en la sala común de Slytherin me vi deslumbrado por la decoración. Los arcos góticos habían sido complementados con un arreglo de cortinas de terciopelo fijadas en su lugar gracias al abundante follaje de unas trepadoras. Como un jardín de invierno en una noche victoriana, enredaderas, arbustos y hiedras se entremezclaban delicadamente con los elementos humanos; columnas, colgaduras, tapices y velos con los colores del invierno. Contraria a la decoración en mi propia sala común, los Slytherin habían usado poco los distintivos tonos de su casa; en cambio habían favorecido una mezcla de azules, dorados, plateados y violetas. No había más iluminación que las que proporcionaban los arreglos de flores; ubicados en los frisos, en las alturas y hasta recubriendo los brazos de los sillones, la luz intermitente que emitían creaba una atmósfera placentera, misteriosa.

Draco no dijo nada, pero supe que había tomado nota de mi expresión de pura admiración. En simples palabras habían hecho un trabajo magnífico.

\- Tenemos la suerte de tener a un par de entusiastas de la decoración, -me dijo, a modo de explicación-. Astoria Greengrass y Marcel Huite se encargaron de diseñarlo todo. Si hubiera sido por el resto, seguramente hubieran tirado unos cortinajes verdes y plateados.

\- Un poco como hicieron en mi sala común, - comenté mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia los dormitorios-. Aunque le agregaron un montón de estandartes y tapices que dibujaron Dean Thomas y una chica de tercero.

A diferencia de la torre de Gryffindor, en donde los dormitorios de las chicas están separados de los de los chicos, en las mazmorras no hay diferenciación alguna. Aunque exclusivos para un género, estaban dispersos a lo largo de un pasillo común, separados por año. Podía escuchar los gritos, las risas y la música al pasar; considerando la reputación estoica de los Slytherin, esto fue más o menos un shock para mí.

En el dormitorio de Draco estaban casi todos sus amigos cercanos. Noté que Crabbe y Goyle brillaban por su ausencia, por lo que tras una ronda de saludos general pregunté por ellos.

\- Fueron a las cocinas a asegurarse de que nos traigan la comida que pedimos – respondió Pansy Parkinson-. Ya nos ha pasado que nos trajeron lo que pidieron los de las otras casas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esos dulces muggles horrendos que trajeron una vez? –Preguntó Millicent Bulstrode con una risita.

\- Ugh, no me hagas acordar – comentó Nott, quien estaba acomodando su corbata enfrente de un espejo al fondo de la habitación-. Mi padre casi me envía un vociferador por eso.

\- ¿Por? – pregunté, confundido.

Blaise se rió por lo bajo y me contestó:

\- Hay quienes piensan que son venenosos.

Mi cara de incredulidad hizo reír a más de uno, pero entendí que incluso en la prejuiciosa Slytherin había chicos que no compartían todas las creencias de sus padres. Me encogí de hombros y saqué el paquete de "dulces" que le había comprado a Seamus Finnigan por la tarde.

\- ¿Entonces jamás tuvieron el placer de experimentar esto?

\- Son brownies, Potter – respondió Pike con confusión.

-Tut-tut – los miré con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se acercaban a ver qué tenían de especiales los brownies-. No son brownies normales… son brownies  _locos_.

Draco me miraba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, y puse los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Nunca probaron brownies con marihuana? ¿Fumaron alguna vez? – Las caras de absoluta confusión me dieron pie a que fuera mi turno para reírme-. ¿Saben lo que es la marihuana?

\- Es algo muggle, ¿verdad? – dijo Bulstrode con algo de repugnancia.

\- Es una planta, - expliqué-, que produce algunos efectos. Te hace reírte de todo, te tranquiliza. Considérenlo una especie de estimulante.

\- No me convence mucho, - Draco me miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- Ah, come uno y después me dices – le dije, ofreciéndole un cuadradito. Lo miró dubitativo, pero tras lo que pareció una feroz batalla interna, cedió y lo tomó. Yo ya estaba comiendo uno cuando los demás se unieron. No faltaron las amenazas en caso de que tuviera efectos adversos, que traté de recibirlas con la mejor sonrisa inocente que podía poner.

Al ver que los efectos no eran inmediatos y que no habían caído muertos, empezaron a repetir porciones con ganas. El sabor raro les daba desconfianza, pero aquél grupo de Slytherins (como cualquier otro dentro de la casa de las serpientes) responden al mando de su líder, que en este caso era Draco; y si Draco lo hacía, ellos lo hacían también.

Los Slytherin son bastante peculiares en comparación con el resto de las casas. Son totalmente distintos a lo que se proyectan. Si te hablan de Slytherin normalmente dices que son individualistas, orgullosos, recelosos de sus pares, fríos. Pero una vez que pasas la entrada de la sala común te das cuenta que son los más comunales dentro de las cuatro casas. Se organizan formando grupos distintivos; no existe la idea de un Slytherin que no forme parte de algún grupo. Ya sea por año, por intereses comunes o por tradición, todos rápidamente se integran a alguna cliqué. Y dentro de aquella camarada hay una jerarquía específica, que responde normalmente a las habilidades o al prestigio de cada uno de los integrantes.

Por eso sé que mientras mantenga relaciones cordiales con Draco, sé que seré inmediatamente aceptado por el resto de su grupo, más allá de los prejuicios personales que ellos pueden tener hacia mí. Y miren que no estamos hablando de alguien que sea el hijo de la vecina; mi familia ha sido un gran rival político para la mayoría de las familias de estos chicos, sin mencionar el historial reciente. Si bien ellos no mencionan nada al respecto, al poner un pie afuera de su dormitorio es dolorosamente obvio el recelo que provoca mi presencia allí. La razón por la que Draco me trata tanto de "Black" es precisamente por ello; tengo el apellido de una de las familias tradicionalistas más prestigiosas cuando soy el hijo de uno de los referentes de la corriente contraria.

Sin embargo aquella era una noche de fiesta, carnaval, y después de un par de tragos en aquella situación, nadie estaba muy dado a hablar de política. Los brownies más el alcohol nos convirtieron en un grupo bastante atrevido, y no pasó mucho tiempo desde el inicio de la fiesta hasta que estábamos en el centro de la sala, sentados en forma de ronda, jugando a un verdad consecuencia con la mayoría de los presentes.

\- Verdad – dijo Draco, mirando a Blaise con una sonrisa perezosa. Se escuchó un coro de sugerencias que venían de todos lados, más era obvio que el moreno tenía ya pensada su pregunta. Sentado sobre una mesa al lado de la infartante prefecta de séptimo (con la que me venía haciendo ojitos hacía rato) pidió silencio con las manos antes de hablar.

\- Me tienes que responder con la verdad, ¿ok? – Draco asintió con una risita histérica-. ¿Estarías con un hombre?

Un coro de "uh" acompañado de risas hizo eco en la sala. Draco estalló en carcajadas, afectado enormemente por los brownies como el resto de su grupo, y contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

\- Si se da… sí, ¿por qué no? – y se levantó para acercarse a mí, tirando un brazo alrededor mío-. A ver, miren a este espécimen… ¿me van a decir que no les entran dudas?

Mientras Draco se deshacía en risas yo me ponía rojo como un tomate. En mi estado de sopor me vi lo bastante desvergonzado como para guiñarle un ojo a la prefecta (Violet Rosier, pongámosle nombre y apellido) y gritarle un "si tienes dudas, déjame que te las aclare" que fue en su mayor parte ahogado por los gritos del resto. Por suerte ella pudo escucharme, lo que pronunció su sonrisa, y por desgracia Draco y Pansy también lo escucharon, aunque pensaron que era una respuesta a lo que el rubio había dicho.

La doble desgracia es que en el momento estaba demasiado embobado por Violet como para darme cuenta de hacia dónde iba la cosa. El siguiente en jugar fui yo, y estúpidamente elegí "consecuencia"… lo que llevó a que Pansy pidiera a gritos un beso.

\- ¡Que le saque las dudas a Draco! – la acompañó Daphne Greengrass, entre risas.

\- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – comenzaron a corear algunas almas benditas (nótese la ironía).

Aunque siempre había considerado a Draco un tipo muy apuesto, y nunca tuve problema en admitirlo, siempre lo hice desde el más heterosexual punto de vista. Que me pidan darle un beso es en cierta forma como si me pidieran que me dé un beso con mi hermana, salvando las distancias. Mi única experiencia remotamente homosexual fue con Tom, y eso porque con Tom las cosas pertenecen a otro orden.

Desgraciadamente mis preferencias importaban poco a esa altura de la noche, cuando todos estábamos pasados de droga y alcohol. Alentado por los coritos y las risas, Draco me agarró de la nuca y me plantó un torpe beso en la boca. No tengo idea cómo pero lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba comiendo la boca de una manera tan poco acorde a lo que uno esperaría de parte de un amigo, que el que terminó con dudas fui yo.

Dos minutos después lo vi corriendo al baño para vomitar, pero para ese punto el foco de atención estaba sobre Nott admitiendo tener fantasías sobre una profesora con la cual una persona en óptimo estado mental no debería tener fantasías. Aproveché para hacerme terriblemente el inocente, y tomé el lugar en el que Blaise había estado sentado, junto a Violet.

Con la conversación que siguió después, entendí que no importa cuán pervertido te puedes creer, siempre hay una mujer lo suficientemente reprimida en su día a día que te va a superar. No que Violet sea particularmente perversa, pero después de tal exhibición confesó un marcado interés por un trío, y ello ya consigue superarme. Traté de negociar para que aceptara un estudiante de sexto en vez de dos (por ahora), pero mi coqueteo sufrió una abrupta interrupción cuando entró Severus Snape con la expresión más amarga que podría hacer un ser humano para decirnos que la fiesta llegaba a su fin.

\- Malfoy, Parkinson, Thule, Carrow, Burke, Rosier y Evanson, ¿están en condiciones para acompañar a los estudiantes de otras casas de vuelta a sus salas comunes? – preguntó. Aunque hasta ese momento las mazmorras habían sido un descontrol, en cuanto su figura oscura pasó por el umbral de la puerta un silencio de muerte invadió la sala. Me sorprendió notar lo rápido que todos se habían serenado… hasta que me di cuenta de lo sobrio que me había puesto yo también. Seguía volando por los aires todavía, por supuesto, pero podía disimular mejor. Era increíble cómo te afectaba el aura del tipo.

\- Malfoy no se siente bien, profesor – dijo Nott, parándose-. Si quiere, puedo ir en su lugar.

Snape asintió bruscamente. Un estudiante de tercero habló:

\- Disculpe profesor, pero ¿se puede saber qué paso?

\- El profesor Lupin atacó a uno de los estudiantes. El director pidió que se interrumpieran todas las celebraciones y que todos los estudiantes volvieran a sus dormitorios.

Había estado volando, pero con eso caí al suelo abruptamente. Por supuesto, era luna llena… sin embargo Remus tendría que haber estado en Hogsmeade. Bajo los efectos de la Wolfsbane. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

\- Potter – me llamó Snape al darse cuenta que estaba allí-. Ven conmigo.

No presté atención a nada ni a nadie mientras salía; estaba confundido y mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de Remus y de lo que podría pasarle si realmente había atacado a un estudiante. Esperé a que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos de la sala común de Slytherin, y de cualquier oído curioso como para hablar.

\- Profesor, ¿qué pasó? Remus tenía que estar en Hogsmeade bajo los efectos de la Wolfsbane – le pregunté en un susurro agitado mientras lo seguía por los pasillos oscuros del castillo.

\- Algún estudiante pensó que sería gracioso reemplazar el vial que iba a tomar con una poción para dormir. Longbottom entró a la oficina para molestarlo con alguna pregunta estúpida y cuando lo despertó, Lupin se transformó – sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies, y tuve que detenerme por un instante. Snape se dio vuelta, pero no dijo nada. Estaba seguro que estaba más pálido que una calavera.

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Longbottom logró defenderse lo suficientemente bien como para que no lo matara. Ahora está en la enfermería.

\- ¿Se ha…?

\- No preguntes estupideces, Potter – sentí un vacío en el pecho al escucharlo. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. No podía decir que era un santo de mi devoción, pero la licantropía es un mal que no se desea a nadie. En aquél momento sentí ganas de tirarme en mi cama y dormir para olvidarme de todo. Era demasiado.

\- ¿Quería decirme algo o sabía que iba a preguntarle de todas formas y quería asegurarse de que no lo hiciera enfrente de todos?

\- Ambos, - respondió mientras volvíamos a la marcha-. No hables de esto con nadie; no menciones la licantropía de Lupin, ni que fue Longbottom el que fue atacado. En su momento el director hablará con todos.

Asentí, demasiado en shock como para articular palabra.


	22. Chapter 22

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y abrí los ojos. Las cortinas no dejaban entrar el sol, pero podía ver que estábamos solos. La mano, pequeña y manchada de tinta, pertenecía a Hermione.

Me incorporé lentamente, llevándome una mano a la cara para tratar de quitar el sueño de mis ojos. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo hundir el colchón al final de la cama. En cuanto mi mente perezosa me trajo los recuerdos de la noche pasada, supe inmediatamente por qué estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué dijeron en el desayuno? – le pregunté, mi voz ronca y rasposa. Tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta.

\- Que Neville fue atacado por el profesor Lupin… dios, Harry, ¿tú sabías algo de esto?

Noté que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y me moví para echarle un brazo por encima de los hombros, sin importarme que estuviera en boxers. Ella me tomó de la mano.

\- Sí. Tú sabías que Remus es un amigo de mis padres, por lo que sabía que era un hombre lobo. Ayer por la noche… supongo que en realidad fue hoy a la madrugada, el profesor Snape apareció en la sala común de Slytherin para decirnos que debíamos irnos a nuestros dormitorios, que alguien había sido atacado. Luego me acompañó de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, y me dijo que había sido Neville. Y que… bueno, que había contraído licantropía.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo ante lo último, y se llevó una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas. Le acerqué un pañuelo.

\- Fui a verlo en cuanto lo supe, pero no dejan que nadie entre a la enfermería… Madam Pomfrey me dijo que está estable, pero que había sufrido de varias mordeduras. Dios, no quiero imaginar por lo que debe estar pasando ahora.

No supe qué decirle en el momento. Nos quedamos sentados así, abrazados un buen rato, hasta que se levantó y se fue sin decirme nada. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Ha sido un golpe fuerte, un corte abrupto y violento de nuestra pequeña temporada de celebraciones. ¿Carnaval? ¿Qué carnaval? Lo que fue un intento de olvidarnos de estos tiempos de mierda se nos ha escurrido de las manos como agua… parecemos estar destinados a la angustia.

Dos personas son las que tengo en mente ahora. Neville, como es de esperarse… el hijo de las desgracias, al que la mala suerte lo persigue con una insistencia macabra. Quiero escribir lo que siento en este momento, pero no siento nada… simplemente repito los acontecimientos en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Remus, a quien van a usar de villano en esta historia. El mundo mágico es un lugar lleno de prejuicios, aunque si le preguntas a cualquiera que no esté bajo la lupa te dirán lo contrario. Pero para él, uno de la minoría, condenado a sufrir por lo que nunca eligió, la historia es distinta. Y todavía no he salido de la habitación, pero sé lo que deben estar diciendo detrás de estas paredes. Tiro tres palabras para dar una idea:  _bestia_ ,  _monstruo_ , y cómo no,  _asesino_. Nadie mirará la letra fina; nadie hará la gran pregunta ( _¿Por qué este hombre esconde lo que es? ¿Quién lo acogerá, quién le dará un lugar en la sociedad sino el castillo donde todos los niños magos son bienvenidos?_ ). Lo único que hay en él es un hombre lobo, y no un hombre en circunstancias desafortunadas.

* * *

\- ¿Te vas?

\- No tengo otra opción… Puedo considerarme afortunado de que no me hagan una causa porque fue el producto de la broma de algún estudiante.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio por unos momentos. Su cara lucía cansada, casi derrotada. El semblante pálido, las heridas frescas en su cara, el sudor que cubría su frente… Remus no solo estaba combatiendo su propia condición, sino la naturaleza misma de una sociedad que lo rechazaba. Se movía rápido, con una ligereza que parecía haber nacido de la práctica. Me pregunté cuántas veces había repetido esta escena… y sentí una ira inmensa.

\- ¿No estás cansado de que siempre pase lo mismo? ¿No te da ira que te traten así?

\- Harry, - paró un minuto en su quehacer, y me miró. En sus ojos había cansancio, pero también había una firmeza increíble-,  _ataqué_  a un estudiante. No es momento de lamentarse por mis derechos.

\- Sí, pero… nadie está hablando de por qué Neville se metió en tu oficina por la noche. Nadie habla de quién fue el estudiante que te mezcló los viales. Todos piensan que esto sucedió porque eres un licántropo.

\- No creo que te esté diciendo nada nuevo Harry, pero así es la gente. Sí, me gustaría vivir en un mundo en el cual no me traten de monstruo adonde sea que vaya… pero a la realidad poco le importa lo que yo desee o no. Lo he aceptado. La gente busca excusas para odiar, y soy un blanco fácil.

Lo miré con consternación… para alguien como yo, es casi imposible entender aquella resignación. No sé si será por mi personalidad o por mi juventud, pero para mí siempre hay una lucha por combatir. Y quería que Remus tuviese ese mundo que deseaba.

\- Yo ya soy viejo. Quizás tú puedas hacer algo para tú generación… para que chicos como Neville no tengan que pasar por lo que paso yo. Aunque…- suspiró, y con un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta de su despacho. Lo miré confundido mientras se sentaba al lado mío-. No sé si me corresponde decirte esto, pero Neville me vino a ver hace unas horas.

\- ¿Ya le dieron el alta?

Remus hizo una mueca.

\- No precisamente. Pero Dumbledore le había informado que me iba, y quería verme – se pasó una mano por el cabello, que cada día parecía estar más y más plateado-. Vino a  _agradecerme_. Merlín…

\- ¿ _Qué_?

\- Sinceramente me preocupa… - dijo, mirando a la nada-. No creo… en realidad estoy seguro que no entiende todo lo que esto conlleva. Está tan obsesionado con aquella maldita venganza que piensa que algo como esto es un arma. Que convertirse en una bestia descontrolada es algo  _poderoso_.

Volvió a pararse, pero en vez de continuar empacando se quedó parado un instante, observándome.

\- Me gustaría pedirte que mantengas un ojo en él, pero sé lo que él siente hacia ti ahora. En su estado actual no es seguro que te le acerques mucho. Pero…

\- ¿Te preocupa, no? A todos nos preocupa. Demonios, hasta Draco me habla de lo mal que se le ve. Pero tú me preocupas más, Remus. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Supongo que volver a meterme en el hoyo de donde salí – me contestó con una sonrisa débil-. Volveré a Irlanda a enseñar en las colonias.

\- ¿Seguiremos en contacto, verdad?

\- Claro,  _Prongslet_.

La sonrisa que me dirigió no le llegaba a los ojos.

* * *

[En una caligrafía femenina]

_No he podido contactarle en toda la semana. Se ve que le ha dejado dicho a Madam Pomfrey que no deje entrar a nadie. Quise hablar con su abuela cuando vino a visitarle, pero ella tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. Se está aislando, y no sé si es por lo que pasó anteriormente o por su licantropía. ¿Has tenido noticias de Remus?_

[En la caligrafía de H. J. Potter]

_Mi padre me ha mandado una carta gigante diciéndome que no lo contacte. Desde lo que pasó con Sirius están cada vez más irracionales… de hecho sé que no quieren venir a hablarme porque saben que no los puedo ver ni en figuritas. No sé si es el stress de la situación o qué, pero están hechos unos tarados. Mira que culpar a Remus por esto… sí, el tipo es un licántropo, pero si hay algún idiota que le cambia la Wolfsbane por una poción para dormir, ¿qué demonios esperan que pase?_

_En fin, como era de esperarse ignoré por completo la sugerencia de mi padre y le mandé una carta. La respuesta me llegó hoy a la mañana. Dice que anda bien, que no puede salir mucho de la casa porque la gente lo conoce y lo quieren atacar. Que un amigo lo está ayudando con comida y lo demás, mientras Dumbledore trata de arreglar todo. Hablé con Fletcher después, creo que nunca te hablé de él, pero es un tipo que trabaja con mis padres que lo conoce, y me dijo que anda deprimido. Que no come mucho, y que se culpa por haber mordido a Neville._

[En la misma caligrafía femenina]

¡ _Eso es terrible! Pero hasta cierto punto se podía ver venir… como odio estos prejuicios estúpidos. ¿Es que nadie quiere ver las cosas como son en realidad?_

* * *

\- ¿Eso fue lo que le dijo?

Draco y yo no habíamos tenido mucha chance de vernos después de la fatídica fiesta en la luna llena. Esta semana ha sido tan caótica como prometía, aunque por razones enteramente distintas a lo que uno hubiera esperado. La gente está en llamas por el ataque, tanto dentro como fuera de los muros del castillo.

Sé, gracias a las quejas que Ron Weasley no podía dejar de vociferar, que en la biblioteca había cola de espera para cualquier libro que contuviera la palabra  _hombre lobo_. Hasta las tragedias se vuelven moda… y en ese voraz y morboso deseo por dominar aquella situación, todos parecen revolotear alrededor de aquellos que se proclamaran "expertos" – ya sea por las tres páginas que recordaban de  _Criaturas Mágicas y Dónde Encontrarlas_ , ya sea porque tienen las últimas noticias acerca del paradero de Neville o de Lupin.

Aunque aquella exhibición de incompetencia y cholulismo al extremo me hace hervir la sangre, he logrado mantener un perfil relativamente bajo en todo esto. Lo cual es bastante irónico, si uno lo considera, ya que Hermione y yo debemos ser los estudiantes que más en tema están. En fin, costumbres sociales detestables aparte, aproveché el minuto de calma que tuve hoy para hablar con mi amigo. Noté distraídamente que a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, aquél día llevaba el pelo al natural. Sin gomina, sin laca… peinado para que no le molestase, pero libre como el viento. Hay quien dudaría de mi reputación si me encontrase dándole tal atención al cabello de un caballero como Draco, pero una de las primeras cosas que aprendes con su familia es que todos son terriblemente vanidosos (en especial cuando se trata de su pelo) y que lo que no puedes saber por la expresión en su rostro lo sabrás por el estado de su peinado.

\- Sí, aparentemente está encantado con ser un hombre lobo – le respondí-. Piensa que volverse un animal una vez al mes le va a dar alguna ventaja sobre un Caballero.

\- Realmente no sé qué me sorprende más… que Longbottom haya llegado a tal punto o que tú sepas tanto de la situación.

\- Soy una persona muy bien informada, para tu información.

\- Harry, ¿te diste cuenta alguna vez que me pasé el año pasado insultándote en los pasillos solamente para ver si reaccionabas?

Lo miré con confusión.

\- Estás bromeando.

El rostro de Draco se retorció en una expresión de incredulidad bastante cómica, a la que le siguió una sonora carcajada.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡realmente no te diste cuenta!

\- Bueno, - le respondí, completamente ruborizado- tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

\- ¿Me tendría que sentir celoso? – una sonrisa que tenía poco de inocente asomó a sus labios-. ¡Y yo que pensaba que ese beso había sido cien por ciento genuino!

Tendría que haberlo esperado. Era obvio. Pero no sé si incluso dándome tiempo como para prepararme mentalmente hubiera podido evitar la sangre que subió a mis mejillas cuando me recordó el beso que compartimos aquella noche.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Harry! Sabes que nunca le negaría su príncipe a las damiselas de Hogwarts… aunque me queda la duda si no van ya por la segunda porción.

\- Para tu información, solo estuve con cuatro este año.

\- Cinco.

\- ¿Eh? No, cuatro.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy?

\- ¡Un tarado! – le dije riéndome, con un golpe al hombro-. Si sigues con eso, y de la forma en la que se viene comportando mi padre, no me sorprendería que salga a desheredarme por ser gay o algo así…

\- De todas maneras se suponía que ibas a ser mi esposa trofeo – ambos nos reímos, pero algo en mi comentario le hizo serenarse enseguida-. ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

\- ¿Entre mi padre y yo? – Asintió-. Sí y no. Por una parte entiendo que el tema de la adopción lo puso mal… fue un golpe en la cara tremendo. Pero de ahí a dejarlo a Sirius abandonado a su suerte así… no sé, yo sabía hace rato ya que los dos venían teniendo sus diferencias y que a mi padre no le hacía gracia que me la pasase tanto tiempo con Sirius. Hay algo de celos en eso. Pero lo de prohibirme verlo fue un ataque de histeria. Lo que más me sorprende que mi madre lo haya seguido.

\- Y ahora con el tema de Remus hizo cualquiera. Le está echando la culpa por el ataque… sí ya sé que era obvio que tener a un licántropo en Hogwarts sin avisarle a los padres primero era pedir que sucediera algo. Pero él lo supo desde el principio; si le molestaba, ¿por qué no dijo nada entonces?

\- Te molesta que esté dejando a sus amigos de lado, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

\- Me molesta que se esté volviendo una persona detestable.

\- ¿Lo has hablado con él?

\- Realmente no sé qué bien haría eso… mi madre está complotada con él, y no sé, me da la sensación de que al final el que está equivocado soy yo. Pero afuera de una conversación con ellos me doy cuenta que no es así. Veré qué hago… ahora me interesa poder encontrar una forma de ayudar a Remus y a Sirius como pueda. Luego me pondré a pensar qué hacer con mis padres.

* * *

Hermione se ha ido. Remus ha sido secuestrado. Neville está Merlín sabe dónde. Sirius sigue en Azkaban.

Sólo en estos momentos es cuando extraño a Tom… y sólo porque él sería capaz de decir alguna estupidez que me hiciera enojarme lo suficiente como para olvidarme de mis penas.

* * *

_Cannes, 5 de Marzo de 2000_

_Harry,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien. Acabo de llegar al palacio. No me hubiera perdonado si lo primero que hacía no era escribirte. Sé que dijiste que no me preocupara, pero lo voy a repetir mil veces si es necesario: me siento increíblemente culpable por esto. Siento que te dejé solo en el peor momento, con esto de Remus y con Sirius todavía en Azkaban… lo siento tanto._

_Pero sé que hasta cierto punto me entiendes. Puedo pedir disculpas por lo que sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero no puedo pretender que esto es un capricho. Pedí el pase a Beauxbatons porque no me sentía segura en Hogwarts, en Inglaterra en general, y es algo que sigo sintiendo. No tengo la clase de protecciones que tú tienes, Harry. Tus amigos, tu familia, tu nombre y tu fama te sirven (y te servirán) de escudo para lo que vendrá, pero yo soy sólo una hija de muggles que sabe demasiado para su propio bien. Tú lo viste con tus propios ojos, el racismo a flor de piel… lo más gracioso es que cuando entré al mundo mágico pensé que finalmente iba a poder encontrar gente que me entendiera, que compartiera las mismas cosas por las que mis compañeros de escuela hasta ese momento me habían rechazado. Y hasta cierto punto así fue; te conocí a ti, a Neville, a Luna… pero también había una Carrow, un Bulstrode para perseguirme._

_No importa cómo lo quieras ver, pero es una realidad de que ahora en más las cosas se pondrán peor. Que un prejuicio infantil como el de ellos pase a ser algo tan vicioso, tan encarnizado como para atacar otros estudiantes habla de que hay cosas que se están gestando… y los "sangresucia" como yo vamos a tener las de perder._

_Quizás esto te suene a que me estoy tratando de convencer a mí misma más que a ti, pero siento que no hablamos bien de esto, y quiero que quede en claro. En cierta forma, a mí no me hace más gracia que a ti esta partida. Tengo muchos a quienes voy a extrañar. Es un poco tonto hablar así, como si fuera un adiós definitivo… ciertamente es un adiós a la rutina, para ti y para mí. Seguramente nos podremos ver en el verano._

_Pasando a temas más mundanos, el palacio de Beauxbatons realmente está a la altura de su reputación. El lugar es precioso, aunque no tiene ese gusto a añejo que tiene Hogwarts. No sé si será por alguna peculiaridad de sus fundadores o qué, pero aquí es todo muy cuidado, con mucho énfasis en las apariencias más que en el uso práctico. Hay hadas y ninfas en vez de fantasmas y poltergeists; cristal y arañas en vez de piedra y candelabros. Aquí las habitaciones son individuales, aunque tiene menos que ver con el espacio que con la cantidad de estudiantes._

_Sobre la gente no te puedo decir mucho más de que estoy muy agradecida con mis padres por haber insistido en que tomara tantas clases de francés, porque sinceramente hablan de manera tan rápida y con un gesto… creo que ni se dignarían a hablarme si no tuviera la pronunciación casi natural. Creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes son mujeres, sé que eso te agradaría…_

_No te atrevas a esperar a avisarme si tienes noticias de Remus. Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore iba a mandar a rescatarlo, si realmente Greyback se lo había llevado a Dublin. Y si no lo hacía por él, al menos por Neville. Dios, ¿qué diablos se le metió en la cabeza como para ir a buscarlo?_

_En fin, procura no olvidarte de tu querida amiga,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Siento como si hubiera vuelto hacia atrás en el tiempo. Con el pase de Hermione hecho efectivo, y la pelea con Neville y su subsecuente huida me siento exactamente en el mismo lugar que hace unos años, exceptuando la ocasional charla con Draco.

Hoy estuve revisando mi diario, y me di cuenta de que pasé tres semanas sin tomar mi pluma. Y no es culpa de una musa rebelde o un horario hético… simplemente me bloqueé. No he pensado en nada más que en recuerdos de momentos mejores. Más simples.

Nadie me ha dicho nada, aunque sé por mi apariencia que mi bache depresivo se dio libertades para redecorar mi rostro. Creo que, de alguna forma, todos estamos un poco en la misma. Volvió el aire enrarecido al castillo con la misma fuerza que tenía luego del ataque a los padres de Neville.

Y ese nombre maldito… no hemos tenido más noticias ni de él ni de Remus (a quién todos, incluso los que antes se morían por llamarlo por el nombre de pila, llaman  _Lupin_  ahora) desde fines de Febrero. Fenrir Greyback, un reputado aliado de lo que fuere que causara caos en la sociedad mágica humana, había aparecido por la noche en donde Remus se estaba refugiando, y sin pena ni gloría se lo llevó. Fueron pocos los detalles que le pude sacar a mi padre antes de que, molesto, me dijera que no era de importancia (ahí lo tienen al paladín de la justicia). Pero lo poco que sabía armaba una imagen preocupante: el alfa de una manada peligrosa apareciendo impune en el medio de una villa mágica, y abduciendo a uno de los innumerables infectados que dejó en el país… y nadie pensaba hacer nada.

Más allá de las diferencias ideológicas; más allá del prejuicio y de los liberales peleando por las minorías en contra de los conservadores… ¿acaso nadie pensaba en aquél movimiento como algo preocupante? No sabía hasta qué punto Voldemort podía extender su influencia sobre los no-humanos, pero no me hubiera sorprendido que se apareciese para decirme que Fenrir trabaja para él. Ya saben, porque ese es el tipo de cosas que hace el bastardo. Más o menos.

Paradójicamente, la única esperanza que tenía sobre la cuestión residía en los hombros de Neville, quien al enterarse del secuestro se fugó inmediatamente de la enfermería. No dejó dicho qué pensaba lograr, pero era obvio que iba a buscar a Remus. Y en un mundo en el que todos prefieren darle la espalda, me siento aliviado de que al menos hay una persona en la que puedo confiar. A menos que lo hayan matado, ya.

Quizás hablo de manera muy cruda, quizás me hace falta tacto… pero estos días ya no sé qué esperar, más que lo peor. Hay un aire de pesimismo generalizado, y parece ser un virus terriblemente contagioso.

No he tenido noticias de Sirius desde que el tema de la adopción salió a la luz. Intenté comunicarme por las vías actuales, solo por si las dudas, pero es evidente ya que mi padre intervino mi correo. Alguna vez pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de contactar a Bellatrix… pero con mis lechuzas siendo observadas tan de cerca no puedo arriesgarme. Apenas puedo empezar a imaginarme el lindo revuelo que armaría mi padre si se entera que su hijo se escribe con la Enemiga Pública Número Uno.

(Ella me había enviado una misiva ni bien salió en los diarios que éramos familia, pero nuestra lechuza era muy peculiar… blonda, gruñona y con ganas de sacarme favores. Si quería hablar con ella tendría que pedirle a Draco que me sirva de nexo, y se lo caro que me costaría).

De todas formas, no sé hasta qué punto puedo confiar en ella. Sé que está en su mejor interés que Sirius permanezca lo más sano y salvo posible… pero esta guerra es un juego complicado, y no sé si Voldemort anda con ganas de sacrificar piezas. Si acudo a ella me pondré a moverme en un círculo complicado… con algo tendré que pagar la información. Y aun así me expongo a recibir algo incompleto, o engañoso.

No, Bellatrix no es una opción por ahora. El tema es que tan solo puedo confiar en lo que dicen los diarios, y agarrarme de mis débiles esperanzas. Mi padre se puso la gorra en estos últimos tiempos, y se cobró algunos favores políticos que le venían hace rato adeudando para suspender el lugar de los Black dentro del Wizengamot. Por supuesto que frente a las cámaras todo fue a favor de "evitar que se llamase a prestar obligaciones a una víctima de un juego político" (ah, ¿cuál es la nueva moda entre los artículos de opinión? Hablar de cómo mi adopción fue en realidad una venganza del PT para quedarse con la banca Potter), pero yo sabía que mi padre quería mantenerme bien alejado de Sirius. En la cabeza de mi madre todo es válido mientras que sea por "mi propio bien", así que por ahí se escurrió la única posibilidad que tenía de intervenir por mi cuenta en el juicio.

Así me ven, entonces, incomunicado, encerrado y rencoroso. En un mes vi a un viejo amigo convertirse en licántropo, para que luego él y otro amigo de mi familia se esfumaran totalmente; vi a mi padre dar un giro de 360 para convertirse en una barata imitación de Barty Crouch Sr. Hermione ya no está más aquí conmigo para hacerme entrar en razón, y en cambio lo más cercano que tengo a alguien así es Draco, quien desconoce totalmente el significado de lo razonable.

Y no lo digo porque piense que el rubio es mala compañía; al contrario, me ha demostrado ser alguien muy interesante con el que disfruto pasar el tiempo. Pero tampoco puedo engañarme y decir que tiene las mismas sensibilidades que mi mejor amiga. Quizás lo que más los distingue del otro es el nivel de inocencia que tienen. Mientras que el de Draco es más típica del niño ricachón que jamás ha levantado un dedo para trabajar, el de Hermione era más orientado a lo social, a la forma en la que se relacionaba con las personas. No tiene un ápice de maldad esa chica.

Supongo que me sirve de poco refunfuñar y querer arreglar todo para que vuelva a ser como antes. Hermione ya no está, Draco se queda a hacerme compañía, y a mi padrino en cualquier momento le dan la extremaunción. Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte… pero a esta altura debería ser Merlín si eso fuera cierto.

* * *

\- ¿Y?

Ni un saludo, ni un gesto de forzada amabilidad. Estaba nervioso, como cada vez que dejaba que alguien que conocía personalmente leyera mis cuentos. Quería escuchar una crítica profunda, quería escuchar un "estuvo bien" desinteresado, sin más detalles. No sabía cómo sentirme… y es que si bien todo escritor quiere ser leído, es inevitable que te sientas desnudo al mostrarles algo tuyo a tus amigos o familia. En la escritura te muestras como eres, como quieres ser; qué te interesa, qué te repugna. Quieras o no, entregas un poco tu alma… como un horrocrux artístico (Tom echaría espuma por la boca si leyera esto).

Draco me miró confundido por un instante, hasta que notó mi expresión expectante. Sus ojos se suavizaron un instante, adoptando una mirada que esperarías ver en una madre al ver a su hijo hacer algo particularmente adorable. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a mis ticks artísticos.

\- Pude leer el del perro nada más – dijo, y me sentí algo decepcionado-. Ya había leído algo tuyo, cuando salió en El Profeta. Este me pareció más… raro.

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí, - frunció el ceño mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Era bastante triste lo que escribiste entonces, oscuro incluso. Este parece tener el mismo tono, pero hay otra fuerza… es como más reflexivo, porque te pone de los dos lados de la cuestión. En general, es menos idealista – sus labios formaron apenas una sonrisa-. ¿Lo escribiste por lo de Remus, no?

\- Sí, en parte… estaba pensando la otra vez acerca de la situación, y cómo Neville había aprovechado la situación hasta el punto de que… no sé, de pronto se me vino a la mente "¿y si Neville lo hubiera hecho a propósito?". De dejarse a morder, a morder al lobo y de ahí la historia. Pensé en un nene que no entiende las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero que tiene un deseo muy fuerte de ser tan amenazante como el perro… y del perro que es mordido, que al final de cuentas termina siendo la víctima de todo el asunto. Quería jugar un poco con esa oposición de depredador que se vuelve víctima y de victima que se vuelve depredador. Que a través de la mordida uno transfiera el carácter del otro.

\- Es una idea interesante. Creo que lo lograste bien. ¿Y el otro?

\- Es acerca de un mago que pierde su magia al rehusarse a ayudar a una prostituta moribunda – noté el escalofrío de Draco al mencionar el castigo que sufre mi pobre personaje.

\- No me digas que es una especie de fábula, ¿verdad? Esas que te enseñan que debes ayudar al prójimo o te comerá un dragón.

\- No tanto… de hecho la prostituta moribunda estaba así porque acababa de intentar robar a un cliente. Es más acerca de la obsesión que termina apoderándose del mago, al punto de que siente tanta culpa por ella que entrega su magia a una alucinación para que retorne a la prostituta, a quien identifica con su madre.

\- Eso es… muy perturbador - me encogí de hombros-. ¿Piensas publicarlos?

* * *

_Cannes, 30 de Marzo de 2000_

_Harry,_

_¡Felicitaciones por los cuentos! Gracias por mandarme una copia del diario; aquí solo recibimos la edición internacional, y el espacio de historias lo reservan siempre para escritores locales. Debo admitir que me gustó más el del perro que el de la prostituta… a veces tienes cada idea, Harry… Con tu talento le haces justicia, pero tengo la impresión de que quizás tu cabeza da vueltas alrededor de cosas que quizás no deberían preocuparte a tu edad (¡perdón por sonar como una abuela!). Déjame elogiar la prosa también; tienes una manera deliciosa de crear escenarios y ambientar los hechos, y se ajusta muy bien al tipo de historias que escribes._

_(No creas, sin embargo, que no me di cuenta a qué iban los dos… me hubiera gustado que Remus pudiese leer el primero, seguro le habría encantado)._

_Lamento no poder explayarme mucho, pero como debes saber que estoy preparándome para mis exámenes finales. Aquí les llaman exámenes de habilitación mágica primaria (no tan divertidos como nuestros NEWTS, ¡jaja!), y por lo que sé tienden a hacer énfasis en la teoría más que en la práctica, a diferencia de allá. Otro tema que tienen estos exámenes es que no son necesarios para anotarse en las universidades, pero si tienes los necesarios te ahorras dos años de curso preparatorio. Todavía no estoy muy segura de qué carrera seguir, pero por ahora estoy entre tres opciones: leyes, aritmancia o estudio de la magia. Me gustaría poder trabajar en el campo legal para ayudar a las criaturas mágicas, pero me interesa enormemente el estudio de la aritmancia y de la magia desde un campo más teórico que lo que vemos en el colegio. Tengo todo el verano para decidirme, de todas formas, así que no me preocupa mucho._

_Espero que sigas bien,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Recordaba como si fuera otra vida aquella ocasión en la que me crucé con el patriarca Malfoy en los ascensores del ministerio. Lo único que me quedó de aquél encuentro es un fugaz cruce de palabras y unas miradas hostiles… nada que uno pudiera considerar un buen historial cuando se trata del padre del que es tu nuevo mejor amigo. Supongo que si alguien pregunta podré escudarme con la vieja tradición sangre pura de darse vuelta como tortilla cuando la situación cambia. Fui todo sonrisas y amabilidad hoy.

Lo que me pareció realmente sorprendente fue que no fui el único que enterró el hacha de guerra… Malfoy padre se portó realmente decente conmigo y no mencionó en absoluto a mi padre, lo cual me da a entender que no solo aprueba mi amistad con Draco (eso me ganaría solamente la fría indiferencia) sino que además se trae algo entre manos (así son los Slytherin).

\- Malfoy, - le saludé, inclinando la cabeza. Lo había visto venir a lo lejos, a través de los amplios ventanales, y me puse a debatir si saludarlo o esconderme antes de que me viera. Supuse que me convenía, en esta ocasión, aprovechar a tantear el terreno por sí algún día tenía que verlo más seguido. Después de todo no te conviene empezar a llevarte bien con un tipo recién después de que te metes a full en su círculo social, donde juega de local. Seré corajudo por ser Gryffindor, pero no soy estúpido.

\- Potter, qué agradable sorpresa – me respondió con el tono más neutral que puedan imaginar.

\- Se podría decir. No estaba al tanto de que se iba a reunir el consejo escolar. Espero que no sea por algo grave.

\- Eso es algo relativo, - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que insinuaba más de lo que afirmaba-. Pero no estoy aquí por razones oficiales.

Acepté aquella velada referencia al ataque a Neville como signo de que no estaba dispuesto a pelear conmigo.

Luego de aquél incidente que nos hizo perder al mejor profesor de defensa que hemos tenido hasta el momento, Draco me hizo saber que había habido cuantiosas reuniones del consejo escolar para revisar el rol de Dumbledore en la cuestión. No había habido mucha deliberación en cuanto a si echaban a Remus o no… hasta el mismo Remus había hecho las valijas antes de que se reunieran. Pero la responsabilidad del director había sido, según Draco, un tema de amplia discusión… en la que seguramente se lo vio a Lucius del lado antagonista.

Sin embargo, y sabiendo que el hombre estaba al tanto de la relación estrecha que había tenido mi padre con el licántropo y de la amistad que yo mantenía con él, me había abierto en la conversación para recibir alguna amenaza o una cruel burla. Si Malfoy quería seguir antagonizándome lo hubiera demostrado en ese momento.

Un poco más relajado, acepté su invitación tácita a acompañarlo mientras se dirigía hacia su destino.

\- Debo decir que me causó curiosidad el saber de tu adopción, - comentó casualmente-. No sé si estarás al tanto, pero mi esposa es Black por nacimiento.

\- Sí, recuerdo haber visto su nombre, el suyo y el de Draco en el tapiz de los Black. En cuanto a la adopción, estoy seguro de que no fue la única sorprendida.

Aquello me ganó una mirada curiosa. Sabía que se estaba preguntando si Sirius había mantenido la adopción en secreto incluso de Bellatrix, lo cual era curioso; por una parte me decía que la mujer no confiaba tanto como uno pensaría en su sobrina, por otra parte me decía que Malfoy asumía que Bellatrix confiaba lo suficiente en su sobrina como para haberle contado de haber sabido.

Lo cual también me daba a entender, dado que había sido Draco quien me había entregado aquella misiva por parte de la mayor de las mujeres Black, dos posibilidades: o los Malfoy se resignaban a jugar de mensajeros para quien asumían tenía el respeto de Voldemort (muy poco probable), o Draco tenía una relación con Bellatrix de la cual sus padres sabían poco y nada.

Dejé a propósito flotando en el aire el nombre de a quién me refería con mi comentario. Malfoy no comentó nada al respecto, aunque era obvio que lo había notado.

\- Tus padres no se lo deben de haber tomado a bien, me imagino.

\- Tuvieron la reacción que se esperaría de cualquier padre que ha encontrado que su hijo cambió parte del apellido – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero considerando que me queda un año para la mayoría de edad, quizás sea hora de que tanto ellos como yo nos acostumbremos a aceptar aquellas cosas que no nos gustan.

\- Una posición entendible que sin embargo como padre no puedo defender.

Dejé escapar una carcajada, y noté por el rabillo del ojo que había arqueado una ceja, entretenido. Se detuvo frente a una puerta (si mis recuerdos no me traicionan podría decir que era la del despacho del profesor Snape) y me tendió una mano.

\- Procuraré hacer mis plegarias a Morgana para que no corrompas a mi hijo, Potter. Merlín sabe que tiene suficiente sangre Black como para hacer todo tipo de locuras.

\- Por ahora lo mantengo en línea amenazándolo con quitarlo del árbol de la familia. Ha sido un placer verlo, señor Malfoy. Mis saludos a su esposa.

* * *

\- "Quizás lo más notable de estas cortas historias sean los sentimientos profundos que podemos encontrar expresados en ellas; sentimientos que nos hablan no solo del autor como un individuo, sino de su rol como portavoz de una generación que se ha visto obligada a dejar la edad de la inocencia atrás a golpes". Demonios, Harry, cuándo no apareces en El Profeta por algún escándalo te das el lujo de aparecer como un… ah, aquí está, "emergente talento".

Draco siguió escaneando el artículo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, echando pequeñas risitas cuando encontraba algo particularmente adulador. El artículo en sí no es tan malo, pero es evidente que su escritor busca agarrar vuelo a partir de la nueva ola de críticos que se la pasan hablando maravillas de los Sidhe, que es el nombre con el que nos han agrupado a un grupo de escritores jóvenes de los alrededores de Gran Bretaña ("quizás las temáticas nos recuerdan a las viejas fábulas que nos prevenían contra los Sidhe Fey; historias de locura, sangre y muerte donde la esperanza y la lucha por la supervivencia se mezclan con la desestructuración profunda de la mente").

\- Son cinco párrafos en una parte del diario que nadie lee, Draco. Dudo que eso se compare a salir tres días seguidos en la primera plana porque una loca se la agarró conmigo.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, y dobló el diario para luego tirarlo a un lado.

\- ¿Y todas esas cartas que te llegan? ¿O me vas a decir que son tus novias?

\- No querría ponerte celoso, - le dije entre risas-. Está bien, contra eso no puedo discutir. Me llegan bastantes cartas de gente que leyó mis historias. Con algunos se arma una buena discusión, y a veces esto hace que algún conocido se sume con alguna acotación.

\- ¿No te cansas de escribir tanto? – al ver mi cara de confusión, aclaró:- Entre las cartas, los cuentos, y esos diarios que tienes te la pasas escribiendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Es lo que me gusta hacer.

\- Deberías conseguirte un pensadero. Así no tendrías que escribir en tu diario, y si quisieras, podrías hacerlo con más lujo de detalles.

\- Cuestan una fortuna… además ya no hay quien los haga.

\- No creas… una vez hablamos del tema con mi madre, y me contó de un chamán peruano que había conocido en uno de sus viajes, cerca de Machu Picchu. El tipo fabricaba una especie de pensaderos que usaban los viejos incas para reflexionar y entrar en trance, que es muy parecido a los pensaderos europeos. Por lo que entendí allá es bastante común encontrar esos cacharros; de hecho tienen problemas con los muggles que los encuentran, porque el líquido que usan para acumular y preservar las memorias es como una droga para ellos.

\- ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme uno?

* * *

Abril se me ha pasado rápido. Entre las alargadas sesiones de estudio para prepararme para mis exámenes de fin de año y el perfecto impasse que hemos vivido no solo dentro del castillo, sino también afuera de él, se me ha convertido en un mes pequeño. El único evento que vengo anticipando desde hace algún tiempo ya es la fiesta de los Zabini, quienes van a festejar Beltane en su mansión el último día de abril.

\- ¿Ya te ha dicho algo Blaise? – me preguntó Draco hace una semana, mientras miraba un catálogo de moda masculina. Le eché una mirada a las páginas abiertas del folleto, y noté inmediatamente que Draco estaba buscando ropa para una gala.

\- ¿Hay algún evento?

\- Beltane, el treinta – me contestó-. Es casi una tradición para nosotros, sabes. Los Zabini organizan la fiesta de Beltane, mi familia Samhain, los Greengrass Imbolg, los Black Lughnasadh…

\- ¿Black?

\- Si, - Draco me dijo con una pequeña risita-. Veo que tu padrino nunca te lo dijo. A finales de julio les corresponde a los Black organizar la fiesta de Lugh. Siempre me pareció bastante gracioso, considerando que es la más alegre de todas, y teniendo en cuenta la reputación de los Black…

\- Sin duda, -asentí con una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Así que es para finales de julio?

\- Claro – noté que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo-, cae el mismo día de tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿Así que Blaise piensa invitarme? – pregunté, volviendo con un poco de violencia al tema anterior. Yo venía de una familia de tradición más abierta; mis antepasados habían incluido tantos cristianos como paganos, y estaba seguro de que había más de un practicante del Ásatrú y del judaísmo en mi árbol genealógico. Las tradiciones de las familias más conservadores eran estrictamente célticas, y siempre habían visto con recelo aquellos que practicaban religiones con mucha influencia muggle.

\- Ahora que eres un Black no tiene mucha opción, sería casi como un insulto – los ojos grises se fijaron en mí, buscando algo en mi expresión-. ¿Por? ¿No es sacrilegio para ti, verdad?

Una de las pocas cosas que creo que he heredado de mi padre ha sido su falta de preocupación por la religión. Las pocas veces que hablo del tema siempre me termino convenciendo que todas tienen respuestas validas a las mismas preguntas; si he de definirme como algo, es como agnóstico. Mi familia jamás ha intentado inculcarme nada; tan solo darme un panorama y la libertad de elegir lo que quiera creer. Mi madre siempre se ha considerado una católica no practicante, y mi padre sólo en los últimos años ha empezado a explorar su religión.

\- No, - le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros-. La verdad es que no me genera inquietud el tema de la religión.

\- ¿Pero tu madre no es cristiana?

\- Católica – lo miré con una sonrisa-. Sabes, Draco, no todos los muggles son fanáticos con su religión. Nunca hizo más que explicarme lo que ella creía. Siempre me dijo que era algo muy personal, y que dependía de mí. De hecho, me parece raro que Blaise quiera invitarme considerando que soy un mestizo para ustedes.

Draco bajó la mirada, y me di cuenta al instante que aquél era un tema sensible para él. Increíblemente nunca habíamos hablado de esto, lo cual era raro ya que el rubio da la impresión de que está a un punto de tatuarse sus creencias en los brazos para que todos lo puedan ver. Él es el más vocal dentro de los Slytherin de nuestro año cuando se trata de hablar de las tradiciones racistas de los sangre pura, y sin embargo aquí estamos, amigos.

Era evidente que esto le resultaba incómodo, pero no me importaba. Me interesaba enormemente ver cómo conciliaba él nuestra relación con sus creencias.

\- No es tan así… - dijo-. Cierto, nosotros creemos que los mestizos y los sangr… los hijos de muggles no deberían estar al mismo nivel que nosotros. Pero es un tema de mérito. Ellos vienen de otra sociedad, esperando que se les dé todo servido en bandeja. Invaden nuestra cultura y no se molestan en aprenderla… Es decir, no tengo problemas con aquellos que tengan un verdadero interés por pertenecer a la sociedad mágica, y aguantar todo lo que ello conlleva. Pero mi problema es que mis abuelos, y los abuelos de mis abuelos ayudaron a construir esta sociedad, y vienen ellos y pretenden que se les dé lo mismo que a aquellos que han llevado esta sociedad hacia adelante. Nosotros nos tenemos que probar, Harry, tú lo sabes. Tenemos que hacer mérito, cada día de nuestras vidas, para mantener el honor familiar.

\- Para nosotros, alguien como tú es bienvenido. Incluso si no tuvieras el apellido Black, incluso con la historia política entre nuestras familias, estoy seguro que hubieras recibido una invitación en el momento en que hubieras expresado algo de interés por nuestra religión. Pero tú haces mérito; eres uno de los mejores estudiantes en nuestro año, todos saben lo talentoso que eres para escribir. Por eso mis amigos te han aceptado tan rápidamente.

Asentí.

\- Bien, ¿qué crees que debería ponerme?

* * *

Tuve la más peculiar (y grata, en cierta forma) de las sorpresas. Hermione me envió una transcripción de una carta que le envió Neville hace unos días. Mi amiga parece no caber en sí de la alegría; por lo que me dijo parece evidente que Neville desea amenizar un poco las cosas entre ellos.

_[lamento no poder enviarte todo, pero creo que entenderás que hay cosas que deben quedar entre nosotros dos]_

_Por ahora me las he estado arreglando bastante bien. Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones a mi apariencia para que no me reconocieran; sé que al ministerio le encantaría atrapar al pequeño lobo fugado… pero ellos no entienden. Piensan que es por mi propio bien, que estoy cometiendo una locura. Pero son humanos; lo que ellos entienden por deber no es lo que nosotros entendemos. Remus es mi alfa, y estoy obligado a cuidar su espalda. Ese es el juramento implícito de los hijos de la luna._

_He estado siguiéndoles el rastro a la manada de Greyback por días… no me quiero acercar mucho hasta estar completamente seguro de cuántos la integran. Sé por algunos compañeros que me he encontrado en mi camino que Greyback les prohíbe llevar varitas a sus lobos, y esa es mi única ventaja. Por ahora he conseguido diferenciar veinte olores distintos, así que me las estoy viendo contra veinte lobos adultos. Me he estado preparando para esto, pero sé que debo obrar rápido antes de que sepan que estoy siguiéndoles._

_Por lo que he podido oler, Remus parece encontrarse vivo, aunque algo maltratado. A veces dejan una huella de sangre por sus caminos, y sé que es de él. Pero no es mucha ni está viciada, lo cual me hace pensar que viene de pequeños tarascos… Lo quieren adoctrinar, estoy seguro._

* * *

Recibí Beltane vestido en una túnica rojo oscuro. Los tradicionales patrones celtas se abrían paso en hilos de oro a través de los pliegues; pequeños dibujos y entramados se entremezclaban, contando historias de aventuras épicas de tiempos pasados. Un mantón verde cubría mi hombro al estilo romano. Draco me había aconsejado dejarme el cabello largo para esta ocasión, por lo que me lo peiné para atrás, dejando que cayera en forma de ondas hasta mis hombros.

\- Muy elegante, - me dijo el rubio al verme. Nos reunimos en la sala común de Slytherin, en la cual se había habilitado la chimenea para viajar a la mansión Zabini a través de la red Flú. Gran parte de los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo año estaban ya allí; como la mayoría provenía de familias allegadas al círculo de los Zabini, era obvio que recibirían una invitación. Mi presencia, por otra parte, causaba evidente sorpresa.

\- ¿Saben algo tus padres de esto? – me susurró Pansy mientras Draco hablaba con Nott.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya me parecía raro que te hubieran dejado venir…

A mí también me hubiese parecido raro. Desde lo de Sirius se han vuelto un tanto paranoicos; cualquier indicio de artes oscuras los pone nerviosos. Si a Remus le dieron la espalda por ser una criatura mágica normalmente clasificada como "oscura" (lo cual, si bien nunca lo confirmaron tampoco me dejaba mucho lugar a la especulación: era bastante obvio), imagínense que algo como una gala celebrando una fiesta asociada a los practicantes de las artes oscuras les habría hecho poner el grito en el cielo. Así que ojos que no ven, corazones que no sienten; me encargué de hacer mis arreglos por debajo de la mesa y sin que ellos se enterasen.

Cuando vi que Draco me hacía señas para acercarme, me aseguré de tener en el bolsillo interno de mi túnica los regalos que había comprado. Para prepararme para la fiesta no tuve solo que conseguir algo decente para ponerme, también tuve que moverme para conseguir presentes para aquellos que "me son fieles". Según la tradición celta, Beltane es la noche en la que se celebra el comienzo del verano, y es visto como una oportunidad para reforzar y celebrar los lazos de amistad entre los practicantes de la misma forma en la que la celebración busca reforzar el poder de los dioses para las cosechas.

\- ¿Listo? – me preguntó Draco cuando me acerqué a él. Noté, no sin poca curiosidad, que parecía nervioso por algo. Asentí mientras miraba a los estudiantes de séptimo desaparecer por la chimenea.

\- Vamos entonces.

Un desorientador viaje en flú más tarde nos veía a todos en el hall principal de una imponente mansión. Tenía el concepto de que la familia de Blaise favorecía los colores oscuros y el décor gótico, pero lo que me encontré no parecía estar más lejos de lo que tenía en mente. Mármol veteado, detalles en roble y una alfombra de un rojo suculento le daban un toque de serena dignidad al decorado de la fiesta. Helechos y hiedras parecían divertirse entretejiéndose por doquier, dándole el aspecto de un edificio abandonado a la naturaleza. Las alegres florecillas abrían y cerraban sus pétalos, coquetas, cuando pasabas junto a ellas. Sinceramente me maravillaba aquella perfecta combinación de sobriedad y alegría. Cuidaba la reputación de los Zabini como una casa honorable y solemne sin descuidar el aspecto festivo de la reunión.

\- Es impresionante – susurré, admirado. Por el rabillo de mis ojos noté que Blaise sonreía.

\- Amo Blaise, - una vocecita chillona reverberó en la silenciosa habitación- la ama Nuha indicó a Najd que debe escoltar a los invitados al salón principal.

Tuve que dar unos pasos hacia el costado para divisar a la pequeña elfa doméstica; de ojos desproporcionadamente grandes y con los restos de un almohadón como única prenda, la criatura parecía haber llegado apenas a la edad adulta. Noté con algo de diversión que su pequeña cabecita estaba adornada con una corona de madreselvas, lo cual le daba un toque exótico.

\- Escóltanos, entonces.

El pequeño paseo hasta el salón principal fue corto; los Zabini habían elegido realizar la fiesta en lo que adivino es su salón de baile más grande, el cual por tradición se ubica en el centro de la mansión. Largas galerías lo rodean; tomamos una de ellas al subir por la escalera. El resto del décor parecía tener el mismo estilo que aquél favorecido en la habitación en la que fuimos recibidos. Una conjunción perfecta de naturaleza y clasismo acentuados por pequeños encantamientos.

\- Harry, - me susurró Draco mientras entrábamos,- trata de permanecer cerca de mí a toda hora. Se supone que siendo este tu primer Beltane, y yo tu pariente más próximo, me corresponde presentarte y cuidarte.

Asentí, un tanto deslumbrado por la vista como para prestarle mucha atención. Si lo anterior me había parecido impresionante, poco tenía que envidiarle a lo que veía ahora. Al parecer la familia de Blaise había optado por eliminar el techo que recubría el salón, dándonos una vista de primera del cielo estrellado y de la luna que dormitaba por encima nuestro. Las constelaciones parecían fundirse en las sombras con las desdibujadas figuras de los pilares que delineaban las paredes. Piedra caliza, áspera y anciana, brillaba apenas con tosquedad en la débil luz que proveían los faroles. En aquella habitación que parecía sacada de ruinas helenas, el acento era dado por el mobiliario, el cual era lujoso, rico en detalles de figuras voluptuosas. Al bajar los ojos, lo que a primera vista había parecido ser una alfombra oscura revelaba ser musgo; fresco, natural, esponjoso como nubes. Miré por un instante a Draco y me pregunté si se molestaría si me sacaba los zapatos.

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, el rubio me dirigió una mirada primero a mí, y luego hacia mis pies y sonrió.

\- Vas aprendiendo rápido, - dijo, y con un movimiento de su varita, nuestro calzado desapareció.

Hay cosas en el mundo que provocan placer, y hay cosas como caminar sobre musgo fresco sin calzarse. Un ligero cosquilleo en mis pies me indicaba que aquél musgo tenía poco de inocente, y me concentré sobre él, tratando de sentirlo con mis habilidades. Algo así me sería imposible en Hogwarts, donde la concentración de magia se había vuelto abrumadora a medida que mi sensibilidad se agudizaba (algo que he leído está relacionado con la edad, y la experiencia). Era para mí como taparme los oídos; lo hacía para callar los gritos y los tronadores vozarrones que venían de afuera… en cuanto aflojaras un poco la mano, sentirías el doble de dolor al experimentar aquél ruido al que no estás acostumbrado.

Pero aquí la cosa era diferente. Si bien era un lugar antiguo, pasado por años de encantamientos y hechizos, era como estar dentro de mi propia casa. El sabor era distinto, sí, pero difícilmente me saturaba. Por eso relajé un poco el siempre presente control que tenía sobre mis habilidades y me dediqué a explorar un poco los encantamientos que habían conjurado aquél musgo extraño.

\- Es como si fuera alcohol, - dije con voz ronca, disfrutando de la sensación de la magia fluyendo libre a través de mi piel -. Está encantado para desinhibir.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó Draco, pero no respondí. Sentí algo raro en el aire por un instante, algo familiar… pero tan rápido como había aparecido, había vuelto a desaparecer. Solo permanecía un fuerte olor dulzón que parecía impregnar todo; no sabía si aquello era debido a los encantamientos o a la gran cantidad de flores.

Cuando volví a prestarle atención a mi amigo, noté que ya se había alejado en dirección a sus padres, quienes parecían estar hablando con una señora que guardaba un increíble parecido a Blaise.

\- Vamos, Harry, quiero que conozcas a mi madre – me dijo el Slytherin, tomándome delicadamente del codo para llevarme hacia donde los tres Malfoy ya estaban participando de una animada conversación.

(Sinceramente agradecí el día que acepté la invitación, pues me permitió tener el placer de ver al honorable y temible Lucius Malfoy haciendo algo tan poco aristocrático como pararse sobre un musgo mágico descalzo.)

\- Harry Potter-Black, - me recibió el patriarca con evidente sorpresa-. Es una grata sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

\- Sin duda, - indicó la mujer a su lado, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que una nueva prima mía-. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte, Harry. Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo, señora Malfoy, aunque estoy seguro que Draco me ha hablado mejor de usted de lo que él ha hablado de mí – tomé la mano que me ofrecía, y efectué el tan caballeresco saludo que mis padres me habían enseñado de pequeño.

\- Narcisa, por favor. Somos primos, Lord Black – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa, pero elegí no comentar acerca de lo incómodo que me hacía sentir aquél título. Sería Lord en cuanto Sirius dejara de serlo, lo cual yo calculo no pasará hasta que mi padrino tenga el pelo completamente blanco y no le quede otra más que resignarse a la edad. Pero las tradiciones pesan para familias como las de Draco, y no soy ningún extraño al hecho de que mucha gente ha estado en mi situación y se ha aprovechado de ella en formas más rastreras de lo que yo he hecho.

\- Me gustaría presentarte a mi madre, Harry, - Blaise dijo, tomando de la mano a la mujer que había estado hablando con los Malfoy. Su piel morena brillaba sensualmente a la pálida luz de los faroles; era extraño como parecía hechizarte, invitarte a recorrer su figura con tus ojos… Nuha Zabini no dejaba lugar a dudas de por qué tenía la reputación que tenía. Su cuerpo ostentaba una agilidad, una juventud, una firmeza que parecían recordarte a una amazona. La mirada traviesa y los grandes ojos eran encantadores en todo el esplendor de su inteligencia. Era una mujer que inspiraba respeto y sensualidad, de una forma que pocas mujeres pueden lograr.

Me sentí inhibido por su mirada, lo admito. Ella parecía ser aquello de lo que se cuentan leyendas; la heroína de algún cuento perdido en el tiempo… más que atraído por su belleza, me sentía inspirado por su presencia.

\- Es un gusto conocerla, señora Zabini, - dije, tratando de contenerme para que mi voz no se quebrara. Lo extraño del artista es que nuestras musas nos arrebatan en momentos inoportunos, y nos toman totalmente de sorpresa. Otra persona pensaría que he sucumbido a un enamoramiento infantil, pero no se me ocurriría jamás intentar algo con alguien como ella… tenía ganas de escucharla, guardar nota de sus palabras y convertirla en la heroína de una de mis historias-. Debo admitir que supe quién era al cruzar la puerta; Blaise saca mucho de usted.

\- Afortunadamente, - dijo con una pequeña risita-. Su padre tenía poco para los ojos, pero mucho para los oídos. Un verdadero cuentista… como tú, Harry. Confesaré que soy una ávida lectora de tus historias.

\- Me alegra saber que alguien las lee.

\- ¡Ey! – Exclamó Draco, indignado - ¿Qué hay de mí?

\- Tú las lees por obligación, Draco – respondió Blaise con una sonrisita divertida.

\- De hecho, esperaba poder presentarte a algunos amigos míos – siguió Nuha como si nadie hubiera dicho nada-. He estado jactándome que uno de los Sidhe iba a venir.

\- No creo que aquello haya significado mucho – comentó Lucius, echando una significativa mirada alrededor de la habitación. Fue entonces que noté las extrañas figuras vestidas en largos velos que danzaban alrededor de la habitación, llevando bandejas y bebidas a cada uno de los invitados. Me pregunté cómo no los había visto antes; su piel parecía relucir con un brillo que los diferenciaba del resto de los magos y las brujas en la habitación. Sus elaborados vestidos, que parecían estar compuestos de capas y capas de velos traslucientes, giraban y se retorcían con una fluidez poco natural. Podía ver claramente como su magia recorría su cuerpo entero, para fundirse con sus ropajes, las bandejas, todo lo que tocaban. Justo en aquél momento uno de aquellos pequeños elfos de baja casta eligió pasar cerca de nosotros, y noté que el olor dulzón que impregnaba el salón entero lo emanaban ellos.

\- ¿Celoso, Malfoy? – Nuha arqueó una ceja-. Secreto de familia.

\- Los Zabini siempre han sido conocidos por poder invocar y retener espíritus salvajes como estos elfos de los bosques – me murmuró Draco, al notar mi expresión de confusión-. Padre siempre ha querido tener espíritus como sirvientes en vez de elfos domésticos, pero Nuha se rehúsa a invocárselos. Dice que es para proteger los secretos de su familia.

\- ¿Son una raza de Sidhe? – pregunté, incrédulo-. Nunca los había visto.

\- No son muy conocidos, - me respondió Blaise con un dejo de autosuficiencia-. Hay pocos textos que los mencionan.

\- Pero son fieles, eficientes y se contentan con poco – agregó una Nuha sonriente -. Ideales para este tipo de trabajo. Harry, si me permites, - me ofreció un brazo que tomé algo atontado-, es que me muero por que te conozcan. Les robaré a su amigo por un instante, chicos. Nos veremos más tarde.

Dejamos atrás al resto del grupo. Volteé por un momento y noté la expresión perspicaz en el rostro de Lucius. Aquello me recordó la extraña sensación que había tenido antes, y comencé a preocuparme. Nuha se traía algo entre manos.

\- Tengo que admitir que me sorprende saber que lee mis historias, señora Zabini, - comenté como quien no quiere la cosa mientras nos hacíamos paso entre los animados invitados, quienes de tanto en tanto le dirigían algún saludo a la dueña de casa. Noté con algo de alarma el efecto que el musgo parecía tener sobre ellos, y me pregunté si haría lo mismo con Malfoy y con los mismos Zabini, o si ellos tendrían algún tipo de protección-. Tenía la idea de que alguien como usted consideraría mis trabajos algo infantiles.

\- Es difícil echarte la culpa por tu edad – dijo ella, su voz suave como la seda-. Lo que te falta de maduro lo tienes de sensible.

\- Mmh, - murmuré-. ¿Puedo saber con quién me lleva o debo disfrutar de la sorpresa?

\- Creo que deberías disfrutar de la sorpresa.

Una mirada hacia su rostro me develó una sonría impía, traviesa. Si Nuha planeaba algo, dudaba de que fuera algo demasiado… dañino, aunque no estaba seguro qué significaría eso para alguien como ella. Mi anfitriona me manubrio con habilidad hasta llegar a una pequeña glorieta, en la cual había un circulo de sillones dispuestos alrededor de una mesa ratona. Mis pies se pararon en seco al posarse sobre el mullido tapete que recubría el suelo, y me sentí muy estúpido por no haberlo visto venir.

\- Y aquí tenemos al hijo pródigo, - me recibió Bellatrix Lestrange con la misma mirada caída y malévola que recordaba haber visto en su rostro. Noté al instante que a diferencia de antes, lo que parecía haber estado contenido dentro de ella había sido liberado… y ahora enfrente mío encontraba a la veterana hechicera en todo su retorcido esplendor. La misma magia que había parecido formar un velo alrededor de su rostro en el funeral de Orion estaba presente, dando vueltas perezosas alrededor de sus manos, de sus labios, de cada rizo en su cabellera invadida por la vejez.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, - dije, y acepté la mano que me ofrecía de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Mientras la saludaba le eché un ojo al hombre que permanecía detrás de ella; silencioso y osco, Rodolphus Lestrange no hizo más que dirigirme un brusco movimiento de su cabeza como único saludo.

\- ¿Ahora te escapas de mama y papá, Harry? – me dijo con una cruel sonrisa mientras los cuatro nos sentábamos en los sillones. Me sentía extraño estando sentado allí, frente a una mujer que a efectos legales era mi tía pero por la que sentía nada más que miedo y rechazo; sentado así nomás frente a una mujer que había destruido la vida y la mente de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Me sentía extraño porque no sentía absolutamente nada.

\- Hacer cosas a sus espaldas difícilmente es escaparse, - le respondí-. Algún día se enterarán, y cuando llegue ese día les explicaré lo que tenga que explicarles.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Murmuró la bruja con una ceja levantada-. ¿Y qué es lo que les explicarás? ¿Qué Draco te obligó a venir aquí? ¿Qué viniste a pedir ayuda en favor de tu padrin- oh, cierto, casi me olvido… de tu  _padre_?

\- Les voy a explicar que vine aquí para verte, tía Bellatrix, - respondí con sorna. Escuché una risa ahogada a mi derecha, y no tuve que mirar para saber lo divertida que estaba Nuha con aquella escena-. Que quería pedirte que vinieras a casa algún día, para conocerlos, que estoy seguro que mi padre está ansioso por verte.

Rodolphus me fulminó con la mirada, pero era su esposa la que me preocupaba. Bellatrix dejó escapar una pequeña risa que tenía poco de afectiva, pero que me daba a entender que aquello no había sido más que un cruel e inocente juego… del cual había salido ileso.

\- Esa sería una oportunidad que no me perdería por nada en el mundo… - dijo con malicia, intentando hacerme enojar. Pero si bien entendía la amenaza implícita, me parecía que tenía poco de realista. Mi padre era tan buen auror como era jugador de Quidditch, y mi madre no tenía nada que envidiarle. No había forma que Bellatrix, por más terrible y real que sea su fama, les pudiese hacer frente a los dos-. Pero te has comportado como un buen muchacho, Harry. La tía Bellatrix está más que contenta contigo, por lo que te va a dar un consejo.

Arqueé una ceja, pero no dije nada. Bellatrix sonrió por un instante, casi como si estuviera compartiendo un chiste consigo misma.

\- No te resistas.

Las palabras se mezclaron por un instante con aquella sensación extraña que me había recibido al entrar a la habitación… y el golpe fue duro, intenso, directo al estómago. Una rápida inspección en el rostro de la mujer me develó lo que más temía… que efectivamente ella se refería a lo que yo pensaba. Casi sin palabras, como un concepto abstracto que solo puedes entender en imágenes, entendí que mi razón para estar allí no era guardar las apariencias ahora que tenía un título formal, sino recordarme que el fantasma de Voldemort seguía marcándome el paso. Era un despreocupado "se acaba el juego" en los labios de una mujer que sabía demasiado para mi comodidad. Por un instante me sentí como un conejo, acorralado frente al zorro segundos antes de ser devorado.

Sentí entonces una ira que no había sentido en meses. Algo familiar, algo que me recordaba de noches de conversaciones que poco tenían de inocentes; ira que prometía venganza y que traía con sí una sed de poder que no sabía si estaba preparado para saciar. Aquello me llevaba de vuelta a Tom, y a sus juegos enloquecedores.

Me miré la mano, sintiendo el cosquilleo de mi propia magia al moverse agitada, respondiendo a mis emociones. Todo parecía ser más claro en aquella luz; la figura de Nuha oculta tras una nerviosa nébula rosácea, la de Rodolphus envuelta en un áspero humo marrón, la de Bellatrix, apenas cercada por una masa que convulsionaba irregularmente. Sentí el loco deseo de extender mi mano y hacerle pagar por aquél comentario, por aquella crueldad, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, mi brazo se movió por cuenta propia…

Y luego, oscuridad. Algo familiar que enrarecía el aire, y que ahora me rodeaba. Algo que podría haberme quemado, haber roído mis huesos hasta que no quedara de ellos más que polvo y recuerdos, pero que sin embargo parecía acariciarme. Distraídamente noté una mano que sostenía mi muñeca, pero no podía verla; solo podía sentir el contacto de su piel, fría contra la mía. Estaba pero no estaba, un fantasma en el límite de la consciencia, un nombre en la punta de la lengua…

\- Harry, - dijo la voz, y la oscuridad desapareció. Estaba echado de espaldas en el musgo maldito que no podía afectarme, mis ojos llenándose de constelaciones y nebulosas. No podía verla, pero sabía que estaba muy alejado de la glorieta. Levanté mis brazos y los llevé frente a mis ojos; me sentía fuera de mí mismo.

\- Harry – repitió aquella voz. Algo familiar, como el recuerdo de noches malditas que había pasado jugando un juego perdido. Mis ojos se movieron antes de que pudiera permitirlo, y mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa antes de que me pudiera contener.

\- Voldemort.

Me incorporé como pude, notando en el camino que el hombre no estaba descalzo como el resto. Paranoia en la mejor de sus expresiones.

\- ¿No has escuchado la expresión "no mates al mensajero"?

\- Es gracioso que me lo digas tú, considerando tu fama.

Miré a nuestro alrededor, y noté que estábamos en un salón más pequeño, idéntico en todo salvo en tamaño a donde habíamos estado antes. Estábamos solos, algo que no dejaba de preocuparme. Mi magia reaccionó al instante, y se envolvió protectoramente alrededor mío. La suya pareció reaccionar al cambio con algo de desdén, casi retándola a hacer algo. En muchos aspectos me recordaba a la forma en la que se comportaban las serpientes. Perezosas, orgullosas y letales.

\- No busques enemigos donde no los tienes… después de todo, nunca sabes quién puede resultar un aliado valioso en un momento inoportuno.

\- ¿Realmente pretendes que me lleve con Bellatrix?

Aquello le arrancó una carcajada.

\- Velo por tus intereses, Harry. La vas a ver muy a menudo a partir de ahora.

Arqueé una ceja.

\- Lo dudo – su rostro no experimentó cambio alguno. En muchas formas parecía estar exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto, pero en él había algo de distinto… aunque no estaba seguro si era él mismo quien había cambiado o si yo lo estaba viendo de manera distinta-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Voldemort?

\- Es una fiesta a la cual acuden muchos de mis seguidores. ¿Por qué no debería de estar aquí?

\- Digo aquí, jugando conmigo – aquello captó su interés. Una maliciosa sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en su rostro, e inclinó levemente su rostro para observarme de la misma manera en la que lo haría un depredador a su próxima presa-. Dudo que tu pasatiempo favorito sea atormentar adolescentes – y entre dientes, añadí-. Es por Sirius, ¿verdad? Estas esperando que te pida que lo liberes o que hagas algo para sacarlo de Azkaban. Estas esperando que te haga otra oferta.

\- Espero muchas cosas de ti, Harry, - sus ojos se entrecerraron y sentí un escalofrío que me recorría la espalda-. Quizás esta sea una de ellas. Dime, ¿qué me ofrecerías a cambio?

\- ¿A cambio de la libertad de Sirius? – me mordí un labio, sabiendo qué era lo único que podía ofrecerle-. No te pongas en codicioso, que sé que no te permitirías tenerlo demasiado tiempo allá. Sirius te es útil. No te serviría de nada si estuviera quebrado por los Dementores.

Voldemort alzó una ceja.

\- Black es útil, pero en su afán por protegerte cometió el error de hacerse prescindible al hacerte su heredero – entrecerré los ojos, y me mordí los labios para no decir nada que pudiera lamentar-. Por ahora me es más favorable que se pudra en Azkaban para forzarte a tomar sus títulos, lo cual te ataría a mis seguidores.

\- Podría renunciar a la herencia.

Aquello le molestó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía sus ojos rojos a un aliento de distancia de los míos, su varita presionada fuertemente contra mi antebrazo izquierdo. Su magia me resultaba intoxicante a tal proximidad.

\- Harías bien en recordar – susurró venenosamente- que si hasta ahora no te he marcado es porque me divierte verte así, desesperado por no hundirte.

Sentí brotar dentro de mí la misma ira vengativa que me había visto levantarle el brazo a Bellatrix para tocar su magia, y de un saque le tomé la mandíbula con la mano que tenía libre; sin pensarlo, y buscando mayor contacto para amplificar el efecto, acerqué mi rostro al suyo. La fuerza del tirón unión nuestros cuerpos, y busqué su magia con toda la intensidad de la furia que sentía en aquél momento.

Recuerdo haber visto sus ojos rojos abriéndose desmedidamente. A esa visión le siguen imágenes incongruentes; recuerdo haber visto algo blanco, algo negro, la impresión del musgo debajo de mi mejilla desintegrándose. Una risa, quizás la mía, probablemente la suya; un manotazo desesperado, manos que se apoderan de mi túnica y labios sedientos sobre los míos. Pero más que lo que pueden contar mis ojos, lo que realmente recuerdo con claridad es la sensación de estar siendo atravesado por mil agujas calientes a la vez; y al mismo tiempo sentir mil orgasmos convulsionando mi cuerpo, agudos, vibrantes, grandiosos. De alguna forma había logrado llegar hasta el núcleo de su magia, de la misma forma que él había logrado llegar hasta el núcleo de la mía.

Es un milagro que siga vivo.

De vuelta en el mundo coherente me levanté en el medio de un salón oscuro, apenas iluminado por los rayos de la luna que se dejaban ver entre los rasgados cortinados. Estaba de vuelta en aquél pequeño salón, pero ya no había magia que encantase la vista; se había perdido en nuestro abrazo vengativo, y había dejado atrás una habitación media derrumbada.

A mi lado estaba desparramado el cuerpo de mi principal tormento. Inmediatamente me puse en alerta, pensando que aquella era una trampa… pero los segundos pasaron, y me resultó obvio que él no estaba consciente.

Shiva, el destructor de los mundos, inmóvil y vulnerable junto a mí.

Me resultó muy extraño… allí estaba el alfa y el omega de mis problemas; mi principal obsesión de los últimos años. Lo he visto amenazarme, jugar conmigo, erguirse como un dios de la muerte para prometerme una vida de esclavitud. Y ahora lo veía perdido en los brazos de la nada, incapaz de decir ni hacer más que transitar el mundo de la inconsciencia. Su cara tenía una expresión serena, pacífica, que podía hacerte olvidar de la terrible mirada escarlata que se escondía detrás de aquellos párpados.

Era una sensación horrenda; aquella tentación de hacer mil cosas, y saber que ninguna te haría sentirte satisfecho. Todo parecía quedarse chico ante él… hasta que una idea, una idea diabólica pasó por mi mente. Debía actuar rápido, antes de que se despertara. Si llegaba a agarrarme antes de que lo terminara de poner en práctica, ni mi condición de horrocrux me salvaría de su castigo.

\- Najd – llamé con voz ronca.

Un suave "pop" fue la única indicación de que allí había alguien más. Le apunté con la varita, y me apresuré a hechizarla antes de que se pudiera escapar.

Las deudas de vida son cosas bastante engañosas. Se ha escrito mucho de ellas, pero la verdad es que nadie sabe realmente cómo ni cuándo entran a surgir efecto. Una creencia popular es que un mago que le salva la vida a otro pasa a ser acreedor de una deuda de vida, la cual es el más vinculante de los contratos mágicos. Esta misma creencia sugiere que el orquestar una situación que ponga en peligro la vida de otra persona nulifica cualquier deuda de vida que se le pueda deber al conspirador, pero la verdad es que ha habido casos en los que esto no ha sido así, y que en realidad las deudas tienen más que ver con la conexión entre la magia de dos personas y las emociones que los unen.

O eso es lo que yo me inclinaba a pensar, y por lo que me estaba jugando.

El plan era simple; poner a la elfa bajo una ilusión, alimentada por sus propios miedos, y llevarla a un estado de agresión en el cual identificaría el origen de sus males con el inconsciente Voldemort. Ella intentaría acabar con él, y yo lo salvaría. Si todo salía bien, el acto más la naturaleza de nuestro vínculo (yo un sensor y su horrocrux) crearía una deuda de vida entre nosotros dos.

Era muy, muy especulativo, pero algo en mi decía que saldría bien.

-  _¡Impedimenta!_  – exclamé, apartando a la elfa desquiciada del ahora muy consciente Voldemort. Lo peculiar de los elfos domésticos es que se presentan como criaturas muy patéticas pero son extremadamente poderosas; con un chasquido de sus dedos aquella criaturita podría haber reducido al mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos a cenizas.

Mis sentidos captaron un fino hilo que se movía de mi corazón al suyo; lento e inseguro parecía cortar a través de su magia confundida y molesta, hasta llegar a su pecho.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron; se movieron de la elfa hacia mí, hacia la varita.

-  _Potter_  – escupió, y su magia me envolvió. Sin embargo no se me hacía tan sofocante, tan terrible; aquél fino hilo cortaba a través de ella, casi con desdén, y me aliviaba los sentidos.

-  _¿Qué demonios has hecho? –_ susurró, sonando casi como un silbido; había algo raro en sus palabras, y si no hubiera estado tan asustado probablemente hubiera comentado algo al respecto.

\- Me debes una deuda de vida – le dije, con una sonrisa. Su expresión se volvió homicida, y estaba seguro de que si no estuviese seguro de que le era imposible matarme ahora que me debía su vida, me hubiese estrangulado allí mismo.

Pero en un instante su ira se disipó, dejándome confundido y algo preocupado. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y a los segundos comenzaron a brotar carcajadas. Aquello me tenía trepando paredes.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuré, al verlo llevarse una mano al rostro.

-  _Estúpido y astuto muchacho…-_  dijo con aquella voz sibilante que me producía escalofríos-.  _Debería encerrarte en una mazmorra para que no causes más problemas._

\- Eh… ¿no estás enojado entonces? – pregunté.

-  _Al contrario_ , - sus ojos rojos se fijaron en mí, y su mirada intensa me hubiera destruido si no estuviese ya acostumbrada a ella-, estoy furioso. Pero te has hecho valer hoy, pequeño Sensor. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Aquello no se refería a la deuda de vida.

\- Intenté atacarte, tocar tu magia, pero…

\- Llegaste hasta mi núcleo, y yo hasta el tuyo – mi cara se tornó pálida entonces-. Y luego creaste una deuda mágica entre los dos. Si no supiera lo contrario, hasta diría que estás desesperado por crear cualquier tipo de conexión entre los dos.

\- Si piensas que lograste algo, - siguió, con la voz engañosamente suave – lamento decirte que te equivocas. La deuda de vida no significa nada para mí. Jamás ha estado en mis planes matarte. Ahora, no te da ninguna ventaja si quieres negociar por la vida de tus seres queridos… después de todo, no me sirve ya de nada una promesa de lealtad cuando sé que los vínculos mágicos que nos unen te terminarán trayendo de vuelta hacia mí te guste o no.

Sentí que mis piernas me fallaban, y caí al suelo. Al pasar junto a mí, acarició paternalmente mi cabello.

Nunca me sentí tan asqueado conmigo mismo hasta ese momento.


	23. Chapter 23

Una mirada gris a la distancia; ojos preocupados. Sabía que no tenía un solo pelo fuera de lugar; me había asegurado antes de abandonar el foyer que no hubiera una arruga de más en mis túnicas. Pero poco sentido tenía pretender que la media hora que estuve desaparecido fue una larga estadía en el tocador, pues era casi imposible perderse las miradas furtivas que me dirigían los presentes. No tenía idea del efecto que nuestra pequeña charla pudo haber tenido sobre los festivos, pero no me quedaba la más mínima duda que de algo se habían enterado.

No quise buscarlo con los ojos, pero tenía la sensación de que Voldemort todavía estaba en el lugar. Asumí que si tenía algo más que decirme de todas maneras terminaría por hacer acto de aparición antes de que me fuera, por lo que me desentendí de él y de todos sus cohortes y salí en búsqueda de Draco.

Lo bueno a veces de ser el centro de atención es que es fácil encontrar a una persona, ya que normalmente te están buscando a ti también. Y así fue que en un santiamén estaba caminando lado a lado con el heredero Malfoy, quien no me dirigió palabra hasta que cruzamos el umbral que unía el salón con los balcones.

\- ¿Alguien dijo algo? – pregunté, echando una mirada alrededor nuestro. Vi a Draco abrir la boca para responder y le hice un gesto para que se callara. La fronda tupida que revestía las barandas de los balcones brillaba con algo que tenía poco que ver con sus propiedades naturales. Con un simple hechizo confirmé que era un encantamiento que se había puesto de moda a mitad del siglo pasado en las reuniones sociales para espiar a los comensales. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y deshizo el hechizo.

\- Gracias, - le dije – a decir verdad no tenía idea de cuál era el contra-hechizo.

\- Muy prudente de tu parte para ser un Gryffindor, - comentó, impresionado. Entre la densa vegetación descubrimos unas escaleras que llevaban a los jardines, y comenzamos a bajarlas en silencio. Me aventuré a mirarle de reojo, y noté que lucía preocupado.

\- ¿Te ha marcado? – susurró apenas, sus ojos clavándose en los míos.

Abrí la boca para contestarle casi sin pensar, cuando caí en la cuenta de mi error. ¿Realmente podía decir no? Hoy en día compartimos lazos que ningún mago en la historia de la humanidad parece haber compartido, para bien o para mal… Y en aquél jardín, a la luz de la luna y de las incandescentes flores encantadas que nos invitaban a volver a la fiesta, me era difícil darle una respuesta. Que sí porque soy un idiota que hace cosas sin pensárselas dos veces; que no porque no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que él propone. Quería pensar que seguía protegido de alguna forma de la influencia de Voldemort, pero estaba jodido… Voldemort ya me había marcado hacía rato.

\- Sí – suspiré, y me arremangué para mostrarle la piel virgen de mi brazo izquierdo. Draco me miró, confundido-. Creo que debo contarte la historia primero.

Le hice un gesto para que nos sentáramos en uno de los bancos de piedra que rodeaban una de las fuentes principales del jardín. No quise mirarle la cara; estaba decidido. Lo que solo Sirius sabía ahora le tocaba conocer a Draco. Porque por alguna jugarreta de la vida los dos terminamos siendo como hermanos, una amistad verdadera nacida de alianzas escolares que habían prometido poco. Una parte de mí se rebelaba ante la idea ( _ni tu hermana sabe esto_ ), pero a veces la cercanía no te asegura que aquella persona realmente  _comprenda_. Por eso jamás le dije una palabra a Hermione, a pesar de que ella es mi mejor amiga. Hermione tiene demasiados prejuicios, demasiadas preconcepciones; y aunque sus intenciones son buenas, su mente puede engañar a su corazón.

Fijé mi mirada en la fuente, aunque mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar. En mis manos daba vueltas un ramillete de nomeolvides que había sacado de algún lugar – mi único nexo con el mundo exterior.

\- Hace unos veranos – comencé-, encontré un libro bastante curioso en una librería de segunda mano en el callejón Diagon. Estaba en blanco, pero en su tapa había un nombre. No le di mucha importancia al tema, y como andaba necesitado de algún cuaderno para seguir escribiendo, me lo llevé. Me di cuenta ese mismo día que el libro estaba encantado.  _Te respondía_. Pensé que era un truco bastante ingenioso, algo que podía usar para jugar con algún personaje que inventara para mis historias. Para hacer la historia un poco más corta, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que aquella no era una personalidad artificial, sino una real.  _Una memoria_ , me dijo Tom, el chico encerrado dentro del libro. Me dijo que había sido un experimento suyo que había realizado mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Algo muy inocente, seguramente… pero uno se pregunta entonces, ¿cómo demonios hace un estudiante para preservar  _cincuenta años_  sus malditas memorias, y que resulten tan coherentes? Aquello no era una memoria… era algo más.

\- ¿A qué no adivinas de quién era el maldito libro? – pausé por un instante. Draco me miraba confundido-.  _Voldemort_. Tu Señor de las Tinieblas lo creó como una especie de experimento para preservar partes de su poder. Y lo terminé comprando por unos knuts en una tienda de segunda mano.

La expresión de desconcierto en su rostro se transformó rápidamente en una de horror, sorpresa y admiración.

\- P-pero… N-no puede… - farfulló, trastabillando gracias a las mil preguntas que claramente querían salir de su boca al mismo tiempo-. Harry, ¿qué demonios…? ¿Esto es en serio?

Esbocé una sonrisa forzada.

\- Me gustaría decir que no, pero ya vas a ver cómo nos lleva a hoy.

Draco asintió, recuperando su compostura.

\- La cuestión es que aquella memoria tenía poder, y compartía algo de su personalidad. Lo que hizo fue chantajearme… más bien mantenerme rehén, para que le diera información a cambio de no drenarme mágicamente. Y créeme, si hubiera querido lo podría haber hecho tranquilamente. Me la pasé todo el año buscando alguna forma de contactarme con Quien-Tú-Sabes para entregarle el maldito artefacto… y en el medio descubrí que Sirius era uno de sus seguidores. No podía arriesgarme a mandar el libro por lechuza, porque no sabía qué tipo de efecto tendría sobre mí, si estaba maldito o algo; la idea era de alguna forma entregárselo en persona, pero a Sirius esto no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y con Voldemort acrecentando su poder en las Islas, terminó por elegir llevar a cabo el ritual de adopción sin que lo supiera.

\- ¿Cuándo fue esto?

\- Las navidades antes de que Umbridge me atacara, cuando le sacaron la custodia a mis padres.

\- Nunca me contaste esta parte.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No tenía mucho sentido decírtelo. Con Sirius está todo bien… no me hizo mucha gracia y me parece que podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, pero bueno, también me pongo en su lugar.

Draco asintió.

\- ¿Qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había pasado?

\- Me fui – una sonrisa triste se asomó a mis labios-. Me fui para Diagon. Y me encontré con él por primera vez.

\- ¿Con… con el Señor de las Tinieblas?

\- El mismo que viste y calza – Draco me descargó un suave codazo en el brazo, y no pude evitar una risita-. Quédate tranquilo, que me hizo sudar la gota gorda ese día. No tenía el libro encima… me quería morir. De noche es terrorífico.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Eh… hablamos. Quería que siguiese los pasos de Sirius, eso era más que claro. Sabía lo de la adopción, y quería asegurarse de tener a los Black enteramente de su lado. Aprovechó para asustarme lo suficiente como para considerarlo, y se fue. Unos días después Sirius ya había hecho las paces conmigo, más o menos, y estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts.

\- Y Umbridge…

\- Ahí es cuando sucede el ataque – me di vuelta, de manera que estaba totalmente de frente a él. Levanté con una mano el flequillo que me cubría la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que me había quedado de entonces, y noté el familiar camino que hacían los ojos del rubio hasta la bendita marca-. Y me quedo con esto. La verdad es que… la maldición de Umbridge  _debería_  haberme matado. Pero tenía el libro conmigo.

\- El libro te salvó… - murmuró Draco, su mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de la fuente-. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo una inocencia que me hubiera gustado tener. La verdad es que no podía hablarle a Draco del horrocrux sin ponerlo en un peligro mortal… aquella era la clave al  _verdadero_  poder de Voldemort, su inmortalidad. Sabía que a estas alturas ya no le importaba que Sirius y yo guardáramos su secreto, pues nos tenía bien atrapados. Pero temía que revelarle el secreto a alguien más sería una sentencia de muerte… o peor, y lo último que quería es mandar a la horca a uno de mis amigos.

\- Algo muy poderoso, y muy vinculado a Voldemort. Esta cicatriz maldita no es solo una marca… es una conexión con su magia.

Mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero aquellas palabras me sonaron como un grito entre la quietud del jardín. Draco me miraba anonadado. Yo sabía que lo que le estaba contando hubiera llamado a dudar al más crédulo, pero lo que había pasado media hora antes me daba algo de credibilidad. Y eso que no es la completa y pura verdad…

\- Harry, no pienses que dudo de ti ni un momento… pero ¿cómo es que estás vivo? ¡Te tendría que haber matado! Ningún mago oscuro puede permitirse algo así… mucho menos  _el_  mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero digamos que tengo mis usos. Algo te contaré más tarde. Luego del ataque, pase un tiempo en la casa de Sirius. Él arregló para que le entregara el diario, lo que en realidad ya no tenía sentido porque la maldición había transferido el poder encerrado a mi cuerpo. Hablamos nuevamente. Negocié lo mejor que pude. Me retó a un duelo a fin de año, solo para joder conmigo.

\- Y así llegamos a este año. La fiesta de hoy.

\- Sí, - suspiró Draco -. Admito que sabía…  _todos_  sabíamos que Él iba a estar aquí, y luego de que la adopción saliera a la luz esperábamos que los Zabini te invitaran.

\- Pensaban que me iban a marcar, ¿verdad?

Draco desvió la mirada, y noté que sus manos apretaban fuertemente la delicada tela que recubría sus rodillas. Sus nudillos estaban blancos.

\- O que te iban a matar.

Un silbido escapó de mis labios. Si tan solo las cosas fueran así de sencillas.

\- ¿Y tú, Draco, te han marcado?

Los ojos grises se clavaron nuevamente en los míos, y había algo en ellos, algo asustado y nervioso que parecía querer salir a flote.

\- No -dijo en tono más grave de lo usual, y la sorpresa me llevó en brazos cuando me di cuenta de que Draco realmente no quería ser un mortífago-. No porque no esté de acuerdo con él… pero sé las cosas que hacen, lo que se necesita para ser uno.

\- ¿Te asusta, verdad?

No me respondió, así que dejé allí el tema. Cuando quisiera hablar de eso, hablaría.

\- En el foyer, discutimos. Y cuando quiso amenazarme con ponerme la Marca… me enojé, y lo ataqué. En algún momento terminamos inconscientes, pero yo me desperté primero, y se me ocurrió que era la oportunidad perfecta para poner la balanza en mi favor. Llamé a uno de los elfos de los Zabini, y la obligué a intentar matarlo… y luego lo salvé, creando una deuda de vida y…- me detuve al ver la expresión en el rostro de Draco-. No me crees, ¿verdad?

\- Harry, trata de pensar en quién podría creerte que saliste ileso de una pelea con el Señor de las Tinieblas.

\- Tienes razón – me reí-. Supongo que debería decírtelo ahora. La razón por la que está tan interesado en mí es porque soy un sensor.

Una expresión completamente en blanco me dijo que el rubio no hacía la tarea tan a menudo como se ufanaba.

\- Puedo ver, oler y sentir magia – Draco me miraba escéptico-. No me di cuenta de que estaban los hechizos de espionaje en los balcones por ser puro paranoico. Los puedo ver.

Acerqué una mano al cuidado cabello del rubio. Podía ver apenas las telarañas que mantenían en perfecto estado su mermada melena. Con un dedo, las deshice.

\- ¿Ves?

Contuve mi risa al ver su rostro. Un gesto completamente perplejo dominaba su cara. Sabía que no era una sensación placentera que alguien invadiera el campo mágico propio de esa manera, pero dada la pequeña escala del hechizo estaba seguro que no había sido más que un pequeño escalofrío para él.

\- Eso fue feo… -dijo, sacudiéndose de hombros como para librarse de la sensación-. Pero recuerdo haber leído algo de esa habilidad. Bastante rara, ¿verdad?

\- Se puede aprender, pero no todos tienen la capacidad para hacerlo. Orion Black también era un sensor. Pero él lo había adquirido, no nació con ella como yo. Al parecer es algo bastante común que intenten aprenderla en el Departamento de Misterios.

\- Entonces… -murmuró el rubio- por eso pudiste salir ileso de esa discusión.

\- Sí y no… en mi ira no me di cuenta que me estaba abriendo a él tanto como lo estaba abriendo a él a mí, y terminamos en contacto con los centros de cada uno.

Un silbido escapo los labios de mi amigo.

\- Demonios, Harry… realmente te  _ha_  marcado.

Asentí, incapaz de acotar mucho. Algo en mí se rebelaba para decir que no, que no era así; pero el realista incurable se estaba haciendo paso cada día con más fuerza, y ya a ese punto era obvio quién iba a ganar. Estaba aceptándolo, de a poco.

\- ¿Tus padres saben algo de esto?

Negué.

\- Los hubiera matado en un santiamén. O peor, podrían haber terminado como los Longbottom… - suspiré-. Les agarraría un ataque de pánico si les llegara a explicar algo de esto. Harían alguna locura, lo sé.

\- ¿Tan poca confianza les tienes?

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Su tono me extrañó. Era serio, casi preocupado; algo totalmente diferente a lo que esperaría de él. No porque no crea que el rubio sea incapaz de entender una situación como la mía y llegar a compartir lo que siento… sino porque había un mundo entre mis padres y él; entre lo que ellos creían, y por lo que luchaban, y las ideas y las tradiciones con las que él se había criado. En una situación así, habría esperado que saliera a antagonizarlos, a mofarse de su incompetencia o algo similar… pero aquella pregunta no era acerca de ellos, era acerca de mí. Era algo tan sencillo como eso, una pregunta bien entonada, y yo que me daba cuenta qué gran persona podía llegar a ser este chico.

\- ¿Sí? – Dije, luego de una pausa-. No lo sé… es que simplemente no veo forma de que las cosas terminen bien si les digo. O sea, mira cómo lo dejaron abandonado a Sirius. Si les llego a decir de esto, me van a encerrar en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, mientras prenden fuego a mi padrino o mientras tratan de cargarse a Voldemort ellos solos.

\- Pero no te hace bien mantener en secreto todo esto, ¿verdad? – asentí, pequeñas lágrimas agolpándose en las esquinas de mis ojos. Mierda si sabía lo difícil que podía ser-. Ahora que me cuentas de esto puedo entender mejor… Mira, era obvio en el colegio que te estaba pasando algo. Incluso para quienes no eran tus amigos, de pronto te volviste más… serio, más irritable. Andabas por los pasillos como si vivieras con una carga en la espalda – a esto ambos sonreímos, idénticos gestos desprovistos de humor-. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar… demonios, no creo que hubiera durado mucho. Algo así me hubiera aniquilado emocionalmente.

Hice lo mejor que pude en aquél momento para no romper en sollozos. No había tristeza en aquél gesto; solo amargura, y la deliciosa sensación de pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, no estaba solo en esta. Que podía compartir lo que me pasaba con alguien más, por más de que no me entendiera cada palabra; que ya no tenía que guardármelo para mí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien por fuera.

\- Cuidado Malfoy, - le dije con voz ahogada- casi podría decir que me estás dando un cumplido.

El rubio se ruborizó y escondió la mirada.

\- Sabes – murmuró -, de chico te envidiaba. Tienes talento, y la gente parece adorarte a primera vista… me moría por ser tu amigo. Y ahora que te conozco mejor, no pasa un día sin que me sorprendas.

Sonreí, y pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, estrujándolo fuerte contra mi lado derecho.

\- Gracias Draco, - le dije-. Eres el mejor amigo que alguien quisiera tener.

Nuestra cercanía evidenció con creces las miniaturas que tenía escondidas en mi túnica. Sentí como se clavaban cruelmente en mi carne, y me separé un momento del rubio para sacarlas. Brillaban juguetonas a la luz de las decoraciones; incluso en su estado condensado sus formas se hacían obvias al ojo del espectador. Pequeños regalos, hechos y obtenidos con más o menos maña, todos ellos para gente que apreciaba, como al chico enfrente mío, como para justificar un compromiso.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que entreguemos esto? – pregunté, señalando a las cosillas que sostenía enfrente de sus ojos.

\- Cuando quieras. Se supone que tú eliges el momento en el que es propicio entregarlo, y depende de la hora o de la ocasión que puede significar una cosa u otra.

\- ¿Y si te regalo lo tuyo ahora qué significa?

Draco pausó por un momento para hacer memoria.

\- Creo que a esta hora significaría que deseas un buen matrimonio.

Me encogí de hombros, y le acerqué su regalo.

\- Por un buen matrimonio, entonces.

Sin tapujos, tomó el objeto ofrecido entre risa y risa. Era algo más bien sencillo, artesanal. Un mago con la fortuna de Malfoy tenía poco para desear en cuanto a riquezas materiales, por lo que era menester proveerle de algo difícil de conseguir. Y qué más difícil de conseguir que algo elaborado por única vez por un maestro artesano.

\- Es un cuerno… - dijo, admirando los engraves en forma de dragón que recubrían la longitud entera del extenso apéndice.

\- Es un cuerno de cazador – agregué-. Emite un sonido bastante parecido al canto de un Fénix. Supuestamente, si lo soplas lo suficientemente fuerte y con el sentimiento adecuado, podrías atraer a un fénix para que se convierta en tu familiar.

El rubio miró con renovado interés el objeto en sus manos. Sus agradecimientos vinieron acompañados de una pequeña y genuina sonrisa; por dentro quise darme una palmada en la espalda. Aquella costumbre, la fiesta, la amistad con Draco; todo era nuevo para mí. Y quería hacerlo bien.

\- Te debe haber costado una fortuna.

Me encogí de hombros.

\- No podría decirte; usé los contactos de mi madre.

Aquello le arrancó una carcajada.

\- Tu madre piensa que el paquete era para Granger, ¿verdad?

\- Ups.

Ambos nos echamos a reír; en el silencioso jardín, nuestras ásperas voces parecían aún más graves, lo cual le daba un cierto tono dramático a la escena. Me daba la sensación de estar en el lugar perfecto en el cual se definiría el momento clave de una trama de una historia… pero allí sólo estábamos Draco y yo, riéndonos porque mi madre no quería saber nada de mi amistad con él.

\- Me toca darte tu regalo – dijo; las lágrimas todavía le brillaban en los ojos, la sonrisa todavía le era muy fácil. Sacó de entre los pliegos de su túnica un pequeño paquete envuelto en cuero. De la misma forma que había hecho yo, él también lo había encogido, por lo que con un toque de su varita lo devolvió a su tamaño normal.

\- Supuse que era lo único que podría regalarte.

Acepté el paquete que me ofrecía y lo fui desenvolviendo lentamente. Mis dedos rozaron una superficie seca y rugosa. En la débil luz que caía sobre el jardín noté inmediatamente que el paquete había guardado un pequeño cacharro de barro cocido. Pequeños surcos en el jarrón me dibujaban esbozos de antiguos croquis. Al pasar mis dedos sobre ellos sentía como si una brisa ligera apareciera para soplar levemente sobre mi piel; podía ver pequeños torrentes de mi magia llenando aquellos oscuros canales.

No pude evitar emitir un pequeño resoplido de sorpresa al ver aparecer una especie de neblina brillante dentro del cacharro. Inquieta, parecía moverse tormentosa en su interior. Noté la mirada expectante de Draco, iluminada por la luz azulina del Pensadero.

\- Lo conseguiste, - suspiré, casi sin aliento, y le eché los brazos alrededor de los hombros, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo-. Gracias Draco, no te das una idea de cómo aprecio esto.

Tentativa, una mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro.

\- No hay problema – murmuró. Cuando nos separamos, noté que su complexión, usualmente pálida, tenía un cierto tinte rojizo.

\- ¿A qué hora debería darles sus regalos al resto? – le pregunté. Lo que siguió fue una hora entera en la que casi sin respirar me habló del significado de cada una de las horas y del origen de los mismos. Como era de esperarse, era entendible que cuando al fin dejamos atrás nuestro escondite en aquél jardín para volver a la fiesta, ya no recordaba nada de lo que me había dicho. Por eso me mantuve al lado de Draco lo que restaba de la noche, lo que demostró ser una sabia decisión porque tuve la oportunidad de entregar los regalos en el momento correcto, imitando lo que hacía el rubio.

\- Tu presencia aquí fue más que suficiente – me dijo Nuha, clavando sus hermosos ojos sobre los míos cuando le entregué su presente-. Pero me hace más feliz esta muestra de buena voluntad de tu parte, Lord Black.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer después de tan amable invitación, - le respondí con una sonrisa, aunque su encanto ya no me parecía tan exótico, ni apetecible. Aquél era un gato de garras muy afilados que te engañaba con dulces maullidos. La invitación jamás había sido un gesto de buena voluntad de su parte, tan sólo un ardid para ponerme en la misma habitación que Voldemort. Pero si algo me había dado cuenta al jugar a ser la sombra de Draco es que al parecer su lord no había dicho palabra alguna de lo que había acontecido entre nosotros dos, lo cual los había vuelto locos a los aristócratas, quienes no hacían más que especular. Y frente a eso, debería mostrar un frente fuerte y sólido. Allí era casi como una oveja en un mar de lobos, y mi única ventaja es que nadie de ellos sabía exactamente lo que pasaba entre su Lord y yo.

Nuha alzó una ceja, pero los labios apretados me dijeron que moría por preguntar más. No le di la satisfacción, y volví a colgarme de las faldas de Draco para ver a quién más tenía en mente saludar.

\- Ya no me queda nadie – me dijo,- ¿y a ti?

\- Creo que no… - me palpé los bolsillos en caso de que algún regalo faltante refrescara mi memoria-. Ah, sí, aquí hay uno.

Mientras lo sacaba traté de recordar quién quedaba sin tachar en mi lista mental, pero el nombre eludía mi mente.

\- Apúrate que está por tocar la campana de las tres, - escuché decir a Draco. Tenía la vista fija en un pequeño cristal rosáceo que encerraba una flor blanca de cuatro pétalos; la flor de un cerezo silvestre-. Mal momento para entregar regalos… ¿Qué pasa?

\- No recuerdo haber traído esto – le dije.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Y entonces cómo llegó a tus bolsillos?

En ese momento no supe qué contestarle, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y por eso levanté la vista para mirar a nuestro alrededor. Siento que se me debe de haber ido el color de la cara cuando noté que Voldemort se dirigía hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Harry? – supe que Draco había seguido la dirección en la que yo estaba mirando cuando sentí que se erguía, tenso, junto a mí.

Estaba marginalmente consciente de que muchas lenguas habían parado su frenético danzar en cuanto notaron al hombre de los ojos rojos moverse en el salón. Más de una mirada estaba puesta sobre nosotros, y supe que aquél iba a ser su golpe de gracia. Cualquier movida política que tenía en mente la iba a realizar ahora, y eso me ponía nervioso.

\- Tengo que admitir que estoy impaciente por saber qué piensas ofrecerme, Lord Black – me dijo al acercarse a mí. Había una astuta sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios, y yo sabía a qué se debía. Ya no tenía nada que ofrecer.

Por el rabillo de mis ojos observé que todos estaban observándonos. Podía ver claro como el día los hechizos que estaban usando para escuchar cada palabra. Aquello me molestó, pero sabía que era de esperarse. Mi mano derecha se movió ligeramente, y aunque el anterior encuentro me había dejado bastante drenado, supuse que podría intentar manipular mi magia para que rompiera con los hechizos de los cotillas.

Su mano sobre la mía me interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuré, sorprendido, y levanté mis ojos para verle la cara. Tenía una ceja alzada.

\- No arruines la fiesta, - murmuró, y clavó su mirada en mi mano izquierda, la que sostenía la flor cristalizada que había encontrado en mis bolsillos.

Fue entonces que sentí un peso muerto caer en mi estómago. Él había puesto la flor en mis bolsillos. Sabía que aquella flor no tenía ningún uso mágico particular, por lo cual el "regalo" era puramente simbólico. Y yo no tengo idea del lenguaje de las flores, por lo que en aquél momento me deshacía de los nervios.

\- Interesante regalo, Lord Black – dijo, tomando de mi mano el traicionero presente-. ¿Lo habrás encontrado en uno de tus  _paseos_  con el heredero de los Malfoy?

Me sentí confundido por sus palabras… ¿realmente insinuaba que Draco y yo…?

\- De hecho lo encontré mientras escalaba las sierras de Santo André de Teixido- mentí con una pequeña sonrisa impía-. Un hermoso lugar, realmente. Recomendaría ir… los gallegos dicen que  _vai de morto quen non foi de vivo_.

Voldemort se rió; un sonido poco placentero, pues era una risa fría, aguda, desprovista de gracia. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con malicia, y supuse que mi comentario le había parecido divertido porque no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que significaba la flor.

\- Sin duda…-dijo, dándole vueltas al cristal con sus largos dedos-. Si no puedo ir a la sierra, que la sierra venga a mí.

\- ¿Parafraseando a Francis Bacon? – pregunté, al reconocer el popular dicho tergiversado.

\- Parafraseando a una popular secta de magos musulmanes Shia, de hecho, que desde el siglo dieciocho parecen creer que es una cita directa de su profeta – hizo un gesto como para indicar que no era de importancia, pero el hecho de que reconocía el autor de la cita me decía que de todas formas el mago oscuro más importante del siglo había leído a un filósofo  _muggle_ -. Muy apreciado el gesto, Lord Black. Me imagino que para Lughnasadh nos sorprenderás a todos.

Sin hacer más que señalar con una sonrisa mi brazo izquierdo, desapareció, llevándose consigo la flor que había implantado en mi túnica. Draco, quien en algún momento de nuestro intercambio había desaparecido de mi lado, apareció bruscamente frente a mí.

\- Averigüé qué…- empezó a decir, pero le hice un gesto para que se callara y con mi varita desmantelé de manera un tanto brutal los hechizos que habían puesto en su lugar los magos que habían querido escuchar mi conversación con Voldemort.

\- Ahora sí.

Echando una mirada a nuestro alrededor, Draco susurró con urgencia:

\- Averigüé qué significaba esa flor. Pansy me dijo que los druidas las usaban para rituales, para significar inmortalidad.

\- Ave Caesar, - murmuré, dándome cuenta de lo que había sido aquella escena- los que vamos a morir te saludamos.

Entendí entonces que Voldemort no me había traído allí solamente para jugar un juego conmigo. Aquella era una  _bienvenida_. Todos pensaron que me había marcado cuando estábamos en el pequeño salón, y antes de irse había señalado mi brazo izquierdo, donde se suponía que estaría mi marca tenebrosa. Y el regalo…

\- Me hizo regalarle un amuleto – le dije a Draco-. Un buen augurio. Draco, todos creen que me ha marcado.

El rubio palideció.

\- Pero eres un Potter… - susurró.

\- Me trató de Lord Black, como el resto de los presentes. ¿No te das cuenta? Les encanta la idea de que el heredero de una familia asociada al PP se haya pasado a su bando.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en la multitud.

\- Hacerme el tonto, ¿qué más? Dudo que pueda ponerme a gritar improperios contra él aquí, ¿verdad? Lo único que me queda es dejarlos especular tanto como quieran y alejarme de la situación.

\- Pero, ¿y Lughnasadh? Se supone que la tienes que organizar… y además cae para tú cumpleaños.

\- Tendré que pedirle a cualquier deidad que esté escuchando que liberen a Sirius para esas fechas.

El resto de la velada pasó sin más incidentes. Traté de desaparecer del ojo público lo más que pude, lo cual fue difícil, considerando que todos allí sabrían que yo iba a ser el Pierrot de la noche. Adonde fuera me seguían las miradas de una u otra persona; en algún punto consideré seriamente usar algún hechizo de invisibilidad para camuflarme entre el follaje que decoraba la sala. Mi único momento de respiro fue el cierre, el cual nos vio a todos formando un círculo alrededor de una figura construida en mimbre y hojas secas.

La hoguera ardió con júbilo, y los cantos en viejo gaélico fueron lo último que escucharon mis oídos antes de que se retiraran los celebrantes en un silencio ceremonial.

Beltane pasó, y me dejó parado en un lugar extraño.

* * *

_[N/A: luego de la última entrada Harry deja de escribir con tanta frecuencia en sus diarios. Se dedica, en cambio, a guardar sus memorias en el pensadero. Sólo ocasionalmente volverá a abocarse a la pluma, cuando algún hecho lo amerite. Para no romper con el hilo narrativo de su autobiografía, se realizó un cuidadoso catálogo de sus memorias y se procedió a transcribirlas de manera narrativa. Se agradece la colaboración de Simon Iff, quien accedió amablemente a realizar tan ardua tarea.]_

\- He estado probando el pensadero – Harry murmuró, sus ojos fijos en la pluma que rasgaba con vehemencia el pergamino-. Esta se supone que será la primera memoria. No sé si hay alguna forma de traspasar esto al papel… sería inútil pasarlo a mano, pero me da cosa dejar de escribir así, repentinamente.

Bajó la mirada al libro que tenía apoyado en las rodillas. La pluma a vuelapluma se detuvo, expectante, como buscando llamar la atención de su amo para que continuara dictándole.

\- Tengo tantas memorias que me gustaría incluir ahora…- dijo, su mirada perdida en la desgastada cubierta del diario que tenía entre las manos-. Memorias importantes de cosas que me cambiaron la vida, que me hicieron la persona que soy hoy.

Sus labios se retorcieron en una sonrisa penosa.

\- Pero pocas de esas memorias no me hacen estremecerme. Trato de quedarme con los hechos, pero revisitar cada piedra en el camino, cada paso que tomé, o que me hicieron tomar, para llegar a este lugar… No estoy en la mejor situación.

Con los labios fruncidos, se llevó una mano a los ojos. Pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas nacían en un rincón, asomándose con cierta inocencia… la mirada le brillaba, el ceño se le fruncía, y la nariz comenzaba a enrojecerse.

\- Supongo que ya no puedo editar más mis memorias… ya no puedo esconder esto – una triste sonrisa asomó entre la ruina de su rostro. Con una mano señaló los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que no había derramado-. Esto es miedo. Esto es frustración. Quería tener otra vida… algo mejor. Quería una vida tranquila, al margen de todo.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y Harry perdió el control.

\- Lo único… que… tengo ahora es esto…- dijo entre sollozos, moviendo una mano. De pronto, los detalles de las cortinas que se cerraban alrededor de su cama comenzaron a distorsionándose; patrones luminosos emergieron en el aire, siempre inquietos, siempre fluyendo. En la cama, pequeños residuos como polvo alrededor de Harry, marcando su propio residuo mágico como el de los elfos que cuidaban de los dormitorios.

\- Esto… y un puto mago oscuro obsesionado conmigo.

Las luces se apagaron, el movimiento cesó. Harry había puesto de vuelta bajo control su habilidad, y se reflejó al instante en sus memorias.

\- No sé realmente qué hice… uno creería que me vería como una herramienta útil, como mucho. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, seguramente estaría interesado en tener de mi lado a alguien con mis habilidades. Pero esto… algo me dice que ya no es simplemente acerca de mi utilidad. Es más personal. Tom era extremadamente paranoico y receloso de todo el mundo, y sé que si hubiera terminado tan… conectado a él como lo estoy con Voldemort, no hubiera dudado en matarme.

\- Lo único en que puedo pensar es en que tiene un gran plan maestro y yo tengo mi parte que cumplir… lo cual me pone extremadamente nervioso. ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir inmune de esta? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, David, contra semejante Goliath?

* * *

A lo lejos se escuchaban los graznidos de algún animal perdido dentro del Bosque Prohibido. Dos figuras envueltas en negro se acercaban a paso ligero al castillo, atravesando los planos verdes que separaban este de la casilla del guardabosque. Era un día cálido, húmedo como era de acostumbrarse en aquella parte de Escocia. El verano se acercaba lentamente, y traía consigo la promesa de vacaciones y pura libertad para los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Comes con nosotros? – inquirió Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos parecían querer abarcar todo menos a su compañero; se movían agitadamente de árbol en árbol, de piedra en piedra. Si el otro notó algo, no dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿En la cena? – El rostro del joven, de pelo salvaje y vivaces ojos verdes, vislumbraba su confusión-. ¿Estás seguro?

\- Ya sabes lo que dice Dumbledore de la unión entre las casas…

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Dumbledore se ha vuelto un maestro del doble discurso en estos meses, ¿lo has notado?

\- ¿Te refieres a los cambios de horario? – Harry asintió, lo cual le valió una mirada intrigada de su compañero-. Me pareció bastante obvio, de todas formas. Está perdiendo la sutileza. Para los periodistas tiene un monólogo de la importancia de la cooperación entre las casas, y luego va y nos cambian de horario para que cursemos con Ravenclaw en vez de ustedes.

\- Sé cómo va a sonar esto, pero… - el moreno puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y ambos se detuvieron bajo la sombra de uno de los sauces desperdigados en la planicie que llevaba al lago-. Tengo la sospecha de que quizás mi padre esté detrás de esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y se dio vuelta, mirando distraídamente el chapoteo del calamar gigante a lo lejos.

\- Ya sabes que mis padres se han vuelto muy insistentes en sus cartas. No quieren que nos juntemos. Si no fuera porque tienen otra crianza, a este punto ya me estarían amenazando con borrarme del árbol familiar.

\- Es por esa "crianza" que asumí que preferirían hablar contigo del tema, cara a cara.

\- Lo han querido hacer desde hace tiempo… pero me vengo haciendo el tonto. Saben que no les voy a dar cabida cuando se ponen así de paranoicos.

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Había algo tormentoso en los ojos grises del rubio, un leve gesto que parecía traicionar sus pensamientos. En contraste, el otro era pura resignación; distante, calmo, decidido incluso antes de que llegara el momento de decidir.

\- ¿Qué dicen de mí, Harry?

\- Que te traes algo entre manos, que seguramente te envía Narcisa para manipularme en nombre de los Black, que tu padre está involucrado con Quien-Tú-Sabes y que piensan secuestrarme, etcétera, etcétera – el chico apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol; con las manos en sus bolsillos y el gesto adusto, parecía ser la encarnación de la rebeldía adolescente-. ¿Quién de nosotros puede permitirse el lujo de no traerse algo entre manos?

Draco emitió una débil carcajada; un sonido triste que hablaba de derrota.

\- No sé si llamarle a eso un pensamiento muy Slytherin o sentido común.

\- No lo sé… pero no creo que realmente importe. Piensa lo que quieras, pero para mí la confianza pasa por otras cosas. Por ejemplo, no puedo pedirte que me pongas a mí por encima de tu familia… una traición a un amigo para salvar a tus padres no me parece una traición.

\- ¿Y por qué cosas pasa entonces?

\- Los pequeños gestos, supongo. El día a día.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco volvió el rostro, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. Sin esperar una respuesta, su amigo le siguió.

\- Así que es probable que James Potter le haya pedido un favor al director para separarnos, - dijo con voz pensativa-. La gran pregunta es, ¿qué le ofreció a cambio?

\- Son amigos, Draco – respondió el moreno, y ante la ceja alzada de su interlocutor siguió:- tienen el lujo de tener plazos de cobro más largos.

\- Ah, tienes razón…- el rubio sonrió con cierta picardía-. Yo con esto me cobro el libro de Oclumancia que me pediste hace unos meses. ¿Qué tal va eso?

\- No puedo decir que sea el mejor Oclumante del mundo, pero me defiendo.

Draco dirigió una mirada perspicaz a un grupo de Hufflepuffs que disfrutaban del buen tiempo para hacer una sesión de estudio cerca del lago, y bajó la voz para preguntar:

\- Esto tiene que ver con Él, ¿verdad?

Harry giró el rostro para observarlo detenidamente. Cuando Draco pensaba que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, el Niño-Qué-Vivió habló.

\- Sí. No sé hasta qué punto puede acceder a mi mente gracias a… lo que sea que tengo de él en mí, pero he sentido su presencia en mi mente y me quiero proteger.

Las lejanas memorias de sueños a medio construir que le hablaban de horrores y milagros, conspiraciones y revoluciones, danzaban en su recuerdo como burlones arlequines. Aunque gracias a su entrenamiento había logrado detener aquellos sueños y la eterna y tenebrosa presencia de  _alguien_  hasta en su más pequeño pensamiento.

\- Eso debe ser… aterrador, - murmuró, pensativo, el heredero Malfoy-. Tenerlo en tu cabeza. O al menos sentir que en cualquier momento puede acceder.

\- Por eso me apuré en aprenderlo.

Draco asintió, y siguieron en silencio hasta cruzar el umbral del hall principal. A medida que se acercaban el murmullo de las agudas voces de los niños del castillo se hacían cada vez más intensas. La tarde pronto se estaba convirtiendo en noche, y aunque en aquellos tiempos primaverales el sol languidecía en su marcha al horizonte, celoso de su protagonismo, las velas que flotaban por encima de sus cabezas no dejaban de prenderse a la misma hora. Era otra noche fresca en el ajetreado día a día de Hogwarts. La familiaridad le provocaba no poca emoción a Harry, quien se dejaba ver empapado de aquél ambiente en su expresión de complacencia.

Su compañero, sin embargo, parecía nervioso. Caminaba con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, pero quienes le conocían podrían haber advertido que sus manos temblaban. Sin decir nada, guió a su amigo por el río de túnicas negras que parecía haberse congregado para fluir por las puertas que llevaban al Gran Salón. Un saludo efímero por aquí y otro por allá sirvió como única distracción en su tarea. Harry había notado el estado del joven, pero la más lógica explicación que podía pensar era que se debía a que aquello iba a romper un tabú no escrito que era casi una tradición de oro en Hogwarts, y siendo la más lógica, era la que más le satisfacía.

Al sentarse con su corbata roja y dorada entre el mar de plata y verde hizo caso omiso de las cejas que se levantaban entre los compañeros de casa de Draco. Su atención estaba en la ruidosa mesa de Gryffindor. Perdidos en sus propios juegos, tardaron en verle; al poco tiempo, sin embargo, se comenzaron a alzar los dedos acusadores aquí y allá. Los murmullos furiosos de algunos se mezclaban con el gesto desinteresado de otros; algunos se reían por lo bajo, otros lo miraban con interés poco disimulado.

Pero si de alguien tenía que tomar nota era de los Weasley, quienes habían sido sus compañeros de cuartel en el verano. Ginny lo miraba confundido, y si sus ojos no lo traicionaban, podía jurar que su miraba se deslizaba hasta la parte femenina del grupo que lo rodeaba en la mesa. Ron, por su parte, no hacía más que mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, a su lado, le murmuraban furiosamente palabras que se perdían en el murmullo del salón.

\- Yo que tú me aseguraría de poner unos buenos escudos en mi cama hoy a la noche, Potter – comentó Zabini, siguiendo la mirada del Gryffindor-. Parece que te quieren quemar en la hoguera.

\- Me sorprendería que entre los tres se acuerden cómo conjurar un Incendio – respondió con un bufido-. En segundo año quiso desafiarme a un duelo porque creía que le había robado una pluma; sacó la varita para conjurar Merlín sabe qué, y lo siguiente que sé es que está en la enfermería vomitando babosas.

Blaise se rió por lo bajo, y el resto de sus amigos lo acompañaron.

\- Imagino que no habrá querido decir nada para ocultar el hecho de que su varita era de segunda mano – dijo Pansy con una risita-. Qué horror tener que usar la varita de alguien más… ¿se imaginan?

\- Más allá de lo gracioso de la situación, lo que no llego a entender es por qué se le permite tener a un hijo de muggles una varita nueva, subsidiada por el estado, mientras que un mago de sangre pura tiene que conformarse con algún pedazo de madera que le quedó de algún familiar – intercedió Nott con el ceño fruncido. Draco lo miró alarmado, y luego dirigió su mirada a Harry, quien no miraba más que con cierto interés al chico de ojos negros-. ¿Dónde está el respeto? ¿Por qué estos…  _extranjeros_  tienen más derechos que nosotros, que construimos esta sociedad?

\- Creo que es un buen punto – todas las miradas se centraron en Harry, quien no se mosqueó-. Más allá de que lo que estás proponiendo es básicamente un sistema de castas que es muy discutible, es un hecho de que es un  _peligro_  que un mago use una varita que no esté completamente alineada con su centro mágico. Que hoy en día el programa de subsidios solo abarque a los hijos de muggles  _es_  injusto, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la legislación fue un acto de desesperación para parecer políticamente correctos más que una medida pensada para solucionar un problema concreto.

\- ¿Y qué objeción tendrías contra un sistema de castas? – Preguntó Nott, centrando su atención en su interlocutor-. Si el estatus social dependiera del mérito que hacen las familias, no solo tendríamos una sociedad que activamente contribuye con el objetivo de ascender socialmente, si no que se fortificaría la unidad familiar. Pylemius Thoss menciona en sus  _Estudios Sociales_  que de las tribus que había estudiado en el Amazonas, aquellas que se basaban en una meritocracia como forma de gobierno resultaban las más avanzadas. De hecho, gran parte de los descubrimientos hechos en este siglo provienen en parte de cosas que los shamanes de la región sabían hace tiempo.

\- No leí ese libro – admitió Harry-, y te lo agradecería si pudieras prestármelo alguna vez, pero tengo entendido que eran sociedades con muy poco nivel de intercambio cultural. No conocen la emigración y la inmigración, por lo que los núcleos familiares son bastante estables. En una sociedad como la nuestra, la cual es un sistema abierto, sinceramente no creo que se pueda sostener esa forma de gobierno sin que se degenere en una sociedad de castas. El que por azar nace en una familia de magos va a nacer con privilegio que el nacido de muggles no va a tener.

\- Pero se le daría la posibilidad de probarse a sí mismo – Blaise interrumpió-. No se puede plantear una sociedad libre de diferencias, pero se puede dar un espacio para que aquellos que nacieron sin privilegio, como tú dices, puedan adquirirlo en su propio mérito.

\- ¿Pero y qué de los que tienen privilegios? – preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada-. Con las ventajas que me supone nacer en una familia mágica, se podría decir que tuve que hacer menos esfuerzo para integrarme a la sociedad que aquél que viene de un contexto diferente. Por lo tanto tendría un lugar más bajo en la sociedad.

\- ¡Pero es natural que un extranjero tenga que hacer más esfuerzo para adaptarse a nuestra sociedad! – Harry giró la cabeza para ver a una iracunda Millicent Bulstrode-. Nadie los obliga a estar aquí.

\- Pero no son extranjeros, porque siguen siendo niños mágicos al final del día, y su lugar está en una sociedad mágica.

\- En esto estoy de acuerdo con él – intercedió Pansy, mirando de manera crítica a su amiga-. Si no los educamos, si no se integran a nuestra forma de vivir, existe el peligro de que revelen nuestra existencia a los muggles. Ellos tienen que estar aquí, aunque sea por el simple hecho de que un mago no entrenado es un riesgo para nuestra supervivencia.

\- Lo que nos lleva de vuelta al mérito –agregó Nott con cierta nota de triunfo en la voz-. Si sintieran la presión de una sociedad que gira en torno al mérito, harían un esfuerzo para integrarse, y de esa forma entenderían el porqué de nuestra forma de vida, lo cual se traduciría en una mejor seguridad para nosotros.

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que… - las palabras de Harry fueron ahogadas por el bramar de los aplausos de los estudiantes. El grupo entero dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores, enfrente de la cual reposaba el podio en el que Dumbledore hacía sus anuncios.

Detrás de la majestuosa águila que coronaba el pedestal, el anciano director miraba con gravedad a sus pupilos. Harry notó con cierto apremio como sus ojos barrían las cuatro mesas, posándose brevemente en él. Sabía que sus padres se enterarían de su pequeño gesto de "cooperación inter-casas" el momento en el que dejara el Gran Salón para subir a su dormitorio.

\- Sé que no hay delicia mayor que una buena comida tras un largo día de estudio, pero debo pedirles un minuto de su tiempo para hacer un anuncio – la grave voz del director reverberó en el silencioso salón, amplificada por magia que Harry podía avistar levemente-. Debido a ciertas preocupaciones que tanto el director del Departamento de Aurors como yo compartimos, esta semana contaremos con la presencia en el castillo de una guardia especial de Aurors, comenzando hoy. Todos los profesores les esperamos máxima colaboración de su parte. Mañana por la mañana recibirán algunas indicaciones de sus respectivos jefes de casa – la mirada grave dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa, y los ojos azules volvieron a ganar su brillo cuando tras una pausa dijo:- ahora, a lo importante. ¡Buen provecho!

La comida apareció con la misma rapidez que el intenso murmullo de los estudiantes al especular de qué se trataría aquella medida de seguridad. ¿Estaban bajo ataque? ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Había muerto alguien? La incertidumbre daba luz a las conjeturas más extraordinarias, y alimentaba la imaginación de los inocentes y de los no tan inocentes por igual.

Harry no pronunció palabra alguna, prefiriendo escuchar la discusión que el grupo de Draco tenía respecto al anuncio. Con el ceño fruncido se dedicó a comer su comida, conjeturas tenebrosas flotando al borde de su consciencia.

\- ¿Crees que a esto le siga un toque de queda, Harry? – preguntó Draco, volviendo el rostro en dirección al Gryffindor.

El muchacho en cuestión sostenía la cabeza entre las manos; pequeños temblores atravesaban con cierta frecuencia su cuerpo. Draco, a su lado, podría sentir el calor que emanaba aquella figura febril, y con un gesto preocupado saltó de su asiento para tomar a su amigo de los hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, sus ojos recorriendo cada detalle de su rostro-. ¿Qué te duele?

\- Me… siento… mal – dijo con voz cansina, como si estuviera haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no desplomarse allí mismo-. Fue… de repente… como si perdiera todas las… fuerzas.

\- Te llevaré a la enfermería – dijo el rubio, y giró el rostro para compartir una mirada con sus compañeros. El grupo de Slytherins de sexto año asintió casi en unísono; en los ojos grises del joven había un mensaje no dicho que todos habían entendido.

Harry no hizo más que asentir, sus ojos apenas abiertos. Dejó que Draco conjurara un hechizo pluma para alivianar el peso de su cuerpo, tras lo cual lo alzó en brazos para llevárselo fuera del Gran Salón. Decenas de cabezas los siguieron, algunas silenciosas, otras no tanto. La jefa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall hizo un ademán para levantarse y seguirlos, pero Flitwick la interrumpió, haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que Malfoy se encargaría de cuidarle.

En la oscuridad, y en el delirio de aquella agobiante debilidad, Harry no veía más que laberintos oscuros por los cuales transitaban casi sin hacer ruido. El movimiento de sus túnicas era el único fantasma que hacía eco en aquellos pasillos de piedra y madera, y el sonido le resultaba casi un dulce consuelo, algo de lo que aferrarse para no caer en la inconsciencia.

\- Un poco más… -murmuró la voz de Draco, y aunque Harry no podría haber dicho exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían dejado el Gran Salón, podría haber jurado que era más del necesario para llegar a la enfermería. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo pero no salió más que un débil gorgoteo. Se dio cuenta entonces que tenía la garganta seca, y muchas ganas de vomitar.

Sintió que el mundo se le revolvía cuando el rubio se paró frente a un tapiz. Ida y vuelta fue, tres veces, con el ceño fruncido y la frente transpirada; fue entonces que Harry supo que algo definitivamente no iba bien. Como un niño indefenso frente al sobrecogedor poder del progenitor él no tenía más opción que yacer, inerte, en los brazos de aquella persona que habría jurado que era su amigo.

\- Draco – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y luchando por aferrarse a la coherencia-. Dra…co…

El rubio no respondió, pero Harry sintió que los brazos apretaban su agarre, acercándole más a él. Una puerta apareció frente a ellos, y cruzando el umbral de aquella efímera habitación que solo podían encontrar aquellos que la buscaban, ambos se encontraron rodeados de centurias de objetos descartados por sus dueños. Un gran salón guardaba pilas y montañas de libros, ropa, y pequeños objetos que parecían responder a tiempos inmemoriales. El polvo delataba la edad de cada figura, de cada página.

Harry no pudo apreciar más que los suaves cojines que Draco había conjurado para él. Los brazos que lo habían llevado a aquella extraña habitación lo abandonaron, y el moreno por un momento quiso rebelarse contra la pérdida de aquél confortante contacto, pero el malestar que le invadía conspiró con la sospecha que dominaba su febril conciencia para mantenerlo inerte en el lugar en el que el rubio lo había dejado.

Una oleada de nauseas atacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban; sintió una mano detrás de su cabeza levantándole y se entregó a ella. Algo frío tocó sus labios – un vaso, un vial… ¿una cura? ¿O más veneno? Un quejido brotó de su garganta.

\- Harry, necesito que me mires – dijo Draco, el nerviosismo palpable en su voz-. Prometo que te sentirás mejor en un santiamén, pero necesito que me mires. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

Fue un reflejo más que nada, y los ojos esmeraldas, entrecerrados, se cruzaron con los ojos expectantes que parecían pedir perdón que sabían que no merecían.

-  _¡Legilimens!_ – entonó con un leve temblor en la voz, y Harry no tuvo tiempo para registrar el momento en el que el antídoto se deslizaba por su garganta. Algo se abrió en su mente; como una compuerta que encierra el furioso cauce de un río… y rápido como el viento, una presencia extraña y familiar a la vez, un visitante inesperado. No era Draco en su mente; él había sido solo quien había abierto la puerta.

El rubio dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la mano que no sostenía la varita aferrándose a un familiar gabinete de roble que tenía a sus espaldas. Vio como la figura postrada frente a él dejaba de temblar a medida que el antídoto hacía efecto; los ojos esmeraldas se cerraron, la frente transpirada pareció enfriarse y sus mejillas perder su color. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que el cuerpo volvió en sí, ágilmente poniéndose de pie. Cuando Draco se atrevió a levantar la mirada, lo que vio fueron dos ojos escarlatas brillando con malicia desde el rostro de su amigo.

\- Admito que tenía mis dudas, joven Malfoy – dijo, la voz normalmente calma y suave del Gryffindor adoptando el tono afectado de Lord Voldemort. Resultaba un contraste perturbador para el rubio, acostumbrado a ver cada emoción encarnada en el rostro de su amigo, el ver el pálido semblante contorsionándose en las frías muecas que hacía el mago oscuro al hablar-. Pero me complace esta muestra de competencia de tu parte.

\- Lo que sea por la causa, milord – murmuró, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – Preguntó, voz suave como el terciopelo, y Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta-. Está escrito en tus ojos, claro como el día. Pero este sentido del deber que tienes es la misma razón por la que no lo vas a tener nunca, niño.

Draco sintió como si recibiera un golpe en el estómago. Su boca se abrió apenas, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Voldemort desvió su mirada del joven, extrayendo la varita de Harry de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Mientras la examinaba, continuó:

\- Necesito hombres competentes, Malfoy. Hombres que pueden dejar de lado emociones infantiles para trabajar en pos de un orden mayor – agitó en una rápida y fluida floritura la varita frente a su rostro, y su mirada volvió a adquirir el tono verdoso que caracterizaba al dueño del cuerpo-. Mi cruzada puede matarte o puede llevarte a la gloria. Ambos sabemos que tu padre te forzará a tomar la Marca, pero a mí no me interesa dársela a quién no merece recibirla.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

\- Ah, no te asustes, niño – dijo con una sonrisa que poco hacía para calmar los nervios de Draco-. Simplemente te voy a dar la posibilidad de elegir qué deseas hacer. Estás hecho de una madera distinta de la de tu padre, tienes un potencial que él no puede llegar a imaginar. Pero no tiene sentido forzarte a desarrollarlo.

\- Ahora, - siguió, fijando su mirada en el gabinete detrás del rubio-, será mejor que pongamos en marcha el plan.

Draco asintió y se dio vuelta para abrir las puertas del mueble. A pesar de haber sido mantenido hacía poco, el mueble crujía quejoso al moverse los goznes de las pesadas portillas. Un golpe con su varita pareció de servir como señal; el mobiliario brilló efímeramente con un resplandor verdoso, y de él comenzaron a emerger figuras sombrías, envueltas en túnicas negras y máscaras de plata.

\- Milord, -dijo Draco mientras observaba el creciente número de Mortífagos-, Dumbledore anunció que a partir de esta noche habría una guardia especial de Aurores en Hogwarts, aunque no vi ninguno mientras me dirigía hacia aquí.

\- Qué curioso – susurró Voldemort-. Tenemos una pequeña rata entre nosotros. Mantente alerta, joven Malfoy, quizás tengas la suerte de averiguar quién es.

Draco asintió, quitando la mirada del cuerpo poseído de su amigo para pasearla por la muchedumbre que se había congregado en un círculo, frente a ellos. En el centro, la figura más menuda entre todas ellas comandaba la reunión.

\- Lucius realmente se lució con este pequeño aparatito – dijo una voz envejecida, femenina, por detrás de su máscara. Un novicio se hubiera sorprendido ante el tono imperioso, oscuro de aquella bruja que parecería insignificante a primeras; pero tanto Draco como el resto de los presentes conocían su nombre.

Bellatrix Lestrange se dio media vuelta, su atención enteramente enfocada en su sobrino.

\- Has hecho bien, querido – dijo, con una sonrisa complacida. Una mano carcomida por el tiempo se alzó para posarse sobre el hombro del muchacho. El contacto tenía poco de afectuoso; aquél era un lenguaje que la casta Black raramente podía articular, y Draco lo sabía-. Hubiera preferido que vinieras con nosotros, pero tu madre tiene otras ideas. ¿Recuerdas tus instrucciones?

\- Organizar a Slytherin para contener a los estudiantes – dijo, sus ojos grises vacíos de toda emoción. Trataba de no pensar en el contexto mayor de lo que estaba pasando, o sabía que terminaría siendo superado por los acontecimientos. Tenía una tarea relativamente sencilla y era en todo lo que podría permitirse concentrarse en aquél momento.

\- Bien – la suave sonrisa de Bellatrix perdió la falsa calidez que la revestía, adoptando la dureza que la había hecho famosa-, no quiero escuchar reportes de un solo estudiante lastimado. No me importa qué tengas que hacer para mantenerlos bajo control; ponles un bozal si hace falta, duérmelos… lo dejo en tus manos, Draco. No me decepciones.

\- Entendido – murmuró el rubio. Aunque la expresión en su rostro no lo traicionaba, el detalle del leve temblor de sus dedos no pasaba desapercibido para el ojo entrenado.

Bellatrix, por su parte, se hallaba en su salsa. Sus ojos se movieron del rostro forzadamente inexpresivo de su sobrino al del joven a su lado. En su rostro había una sonrisa calma provista de la arrogancia de quien sabe un secreto que no quiere compartir. Aunque Draco sabía a fuerza de exposición que se daría cuenta al instante que había alguien debajo de la piel de Harry Potter, para alguien más la diferencia sería invisible. La expresión de Bellatrix confirmó el éxito del engaño; en ella se asomaba la malicia y una cierta autosuficiencia.

\- Ahora, nuestro joven Lord  _Potter_ -Black tiene otras órdenes, - la bruja lo tomó de un brazo, llevando al muchacho al centro del círculo-. Harry quiere expiar la sangre  _muggle_  que lleva en sus venas para tomar el lugar que le pertenece… ¿no es así, muchacho?

El rostro robado del falso Harry imitó la expresión de la mujer, y dijo:

\- Por supuesto, tía Bella. Sé adónde me lleva mi destino.

\- ¡Palabras grandes para un mocoso! – gritó una voz rasposa, oculta en el círculo.

\- Ah, ya tendrá su momento para probarse a sí mismo…- respondió Bellatrix, soltándolo-. Hoy habrá bastantes momentos para que todos se hagan valer.

Levantó su varita, lo cual sirvió como una especie de comando silencioso para todas las figuras enmascaradas. El círculo se irguió, imponente, blandiendo sus varitas.

\- Hay algo que deberían saber – dijo la voz nerviosa del Gryffindor de ojos verdes al que muchos fulminaban con la mirada-. Dumbledore anunció que a partir de hoy Hogwarts sería custodiada por una guardia especial de aurores.

\- Mmh, - exclamó una voz femenina a la izquierda de Voldemort-, las cosas se acaban de poner más interesantes.

\- No sé si atribuirlo a paranoia de su parte, o a alguna persona entre nosotros a la que le gusta hablar más de la cuenta – comentó Bellatrix-. No desperdicien la oportunidad, si se presenta, de capturar algún auror. Avery hace rato que tiene ganas de volver a su pasatiempo favorito.

Bellatrix volvió a poner su atención sobre Draco, quien hasta entonces había estado observando la interacción con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- Tienes diez minutos hasta que lleguemos hasta el gran salón, aproximadamente cinco desde el comienzo del ataque para dejarnos el lugar limpio. Ve.

Sin echarle más que una mirada fugaz al mago oscuro que se ocultaba dentro de la figura de su amigo, Draco se retiró sin decir más. Bellatrix esperó a que su espalda desapareciera tras la puerta de la extraña habitación para volverse ante sus colegas.

\- Es nuestro momento – anunció, y siguió el mismo camino que su sobrino. Voldemort esperó a que las figuras enmascaradas evacuaran por completo el lugar antes de seguirles. Las miradas hostiles mal disimuladas invitaban los problemas; y aunque era más que capaz de encargarse de cualquier molestia que pudiera presentarse, aquello podría arruinar la charada.

Marcharon en silencio, encubiertos por la noche y numerosos hechizos de invisibilidad; como fantasmas que se preparan para caer sobre el desdichado visitante de una casa embrujada ellos se preparaban para la emboscada. Era una batalla de pocos que prometía ser encarnizada, con cobardes y feroces asesinos en ambos bandos.

Un murmullo febril llegó a sus oídos, repentino como su aparición en aquél castillo; unas voces se alzaban por encima del resto y bramaban instrucciones. La silenciosa procesión sabía del origen de aquél tumulto: eran los niños que arriaban los estudiantes de Slytherin para protegerlos de cualquier daño. Los movimientos habían sido orquestados con cuidado, pues en ningún momento alguno de los dos grupos se vio un pelo. El sonido aumentó en intensidad mientras atravesaban las escaleras encantadas, un zumbido insistente que hacía eco en las paredes frías del castillo. Al llegar al primer piso, sin embargo, era evidente que ambos grupos se habían perdido el rastro. Bellatrix les puso un alto a su marcha para afinar el oído, y constatar el éxito de la misión de Draco.

\- Los corderos están dentro del corral, - dijo con una sonrisa, e hizo un gesto para que reanudaran la marcha.

Las puertas del Gran Salón los recibieron cerradas. En el hall no había nadie para esperarles; ni las caras asustadas de los niños que se movían bajo las órdenes imperiosas de los demás estudiantes, ni el sonido de las conversaciones nerviosas de los refugiados. En el silencio espectral que invadía el ambiente era evidente la conclusión que seguía. Detrás de las puertas los esperaban sus enemigos.

\- Recuerden sus órdenes, Mortífagos – exclamó Bellatrix-. Aquí no somos locales.

Sin más, las puertas se abrieron. Un negro mar de figuras se abalanzó sobre la entrada, sus pies rompiendo la barrera contrastante entre el hall oscuro y silencioso y el salón iluminado por miles de velas, en el que el ruido de decenas de pisadas producía un eco acusador.

Los profesores ya estaban de pie, frente a la mesa que coronaba el espacio. Detrás de ellos, los valientes estudiantes del último año que se habían animado a quedarse. El improvisado batallón en dos filas sujetaba firme las varitas en sus manos; no había duda ni temor en su mirada, simplemente un fuerte sentido del deber. Encabezando su regimiento estaba Dumbledore, quien a diferencia del resto parecía desarmado y con una actitud más digna de un negociador que de un general en batalla. El anciano mago adelantó unos pasos, barriendo con la mirada a los presentes. Su vista se detuvo en una figura en particular, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a su estudiante.

\- Me decepciona terriblemente tener que encontrarnos en estas circunstancias – dijo, su voz amplificada por la acústica de la sala. Aunque sus ojos ya no estaban fijos en quien él podría haber percibido como Harry Potter, era claro que era él el sujeto de aquél comentario.

\- Ha habido peores desgracias en el mundo, Dumbledore – bramó la voz de Bellatrix por debajo de la máscara. Algunos profesores se mostraron sorprendidos al reconocer a la bruja. La mirada de Dumbledore, por otra parte, se oscureció.

\- De las cuales podemos atribuir unas cuantas a ti – respondió, y aunque su tono seguía siendo igual de calmo, había un cierto deje de desprecio en su voz.

\- Me vas a tener que anotar otra, hoy – la hechicera levantó en alto su varita, y aquella acción trajo consigo el caos. La señal había sido para sus Mortífagos, quienes al instante se dispersaron a lo largo del salón para comenzar el ataque.

Los profesores respondieron a tono. Las figuras negras bailaban entre una multitud de luces de colores; los rayos que partían el aire con chasquidos y silbidos iluminaban los rostros inflamados de los combatientes. Se escuchaban gritos derritiéndose en encantaciones, gemidos transformándose en aullidos de victoria. Por allí podía verse a un mortífago tomándose el brazo luego de ser herido por un hechizo de Filius Flitwick; por allá, la rolliza Sprout abatida por el inclemente ataque de una de las terribles figuras enmascaradas.

Por acá, Dumbledore conjurando protectores de madera y cristal que resistían a los ataques de Bellatrix. A diferencia de su usual estilo, la hechicera no pronunciaba palabra. Sus movimientos eran sorprendentemente ágiles para su edad, aunque lo mismo podría haberse dicho de Dumbledore; pero aún en su maravillosa plenitud, había algo que indicaba que no estaba realmente concentrada en aquella batalla.

La razón era la figura que durante todo el espectáculo había quedado, vigilante, a un lado, cerca de la entrada. Voldemort observaba todo con aparente placer detrás de los ojos prestados de Harry Potter. En aquella lucha no parecía haber aparente ganador, pero faltaba la pieza principal. Con cierta pereza comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo central, donde Bellatrix comenzaba a sufrir el contraataque del director. Algunos gritos sorprendidos de aquellos que se tomaron un momento para observar la extraña aparición resonaron con inusitada fuerza en el salón. La voz de McGonagall lo llamaba; la mirada oscura de Severus Snape lo acusaba silenciosamente.

Enfrente de él, Bellatrix sonrió al notar el efecto que producía su aparición en el conflicto, y se dio vuelta para recibirlo a la batalla. Voldemort no hizo gesto alguno para reconocerla; su atención estaba enteramente centrada en Dumbledore, quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Harry… - susurró el director, pero algo en su voz evidenciaba que no estaba enteramente convencido de la identidad del muchacho que tenía delante.

\- ¿Sorprendido, director? – Entonó con arrogancia la voz robada del Gryffindor-. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!

\- Harry, si esto es acerca de Sirius… - dijo, sus ojos azules perdiendo el brillo que los caracterizaba.

\- Esto va más allá de mi familia, director – respondió Voldemort. Dumbledore frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario, pero no dijo nada. En su rostro había una expresión extraña, pensante; su mirada penetrante pareció doblar en intensidad, como si quisiera a través de ella revelar todos los secretos detrás de los arrogantes ojos del joven frente a él.

\- ¡Aurores! – el grito alarmante de un mortífago que se había apostado cerca de los ventanales del Gran Salón pareció romper con algo en el aire. Lo que antes habían sido ataques relativamente banales adoptaron entonces una ferocidad inusitada; alarmados, los invasores descubrieron su sed se sangre. La primera luz verde abrió el camino para sus compañeras; los gritos que anunciaban la maldición asesina se multiplicaron, aunque su éxito era dudoso.

Un hechizo barrió con el espacio que separaba a Dumbledore de Voldemort, lo cual sirvió para romper con el hechizo que los había mantenido inertes hasta ese momento. El anciano director comenzó moviendo su varita, pero el nombre de la más terrible de las maldiciones siempre estaba rápido en la punta de la lengua del mago oscuro. Con un terrible fogonazo, solo uno de ellos quedó en pie.

Los combatientes, enfrascados como estaban en la lucha encarnizada, se perdieron la novedad. Sólo cuando la figura de aquél estudiante de Gryffindor que nadie sabía poseído estaba a unos pasos de abandonar el Gran Salón fue que se escucharon los primeros gritos de parte del bando defensor.

\- ¡Albus! – gritó una voz femenina, abriendo así el coro de cacofonías que celebraban o lloraban aquella inesperada muerte. Bellatrix aprovechó la confusión para decretar la retirada, y mientras la entrada se llenaba de las túnicas púrpuras que marcaban la tardía presencia de los aurores, los Mortífagos procedían a desbandarse por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Aquella Blitzkrieg no había durado más de quince minutos.


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando Harry, el verdadero Harry Potter, volvió en sí, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos de casa. Envuelto cómodamente en las sábanas blancas de alguna familia que claramente nunca había visto necesidad alguna, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. La cabeza le resultaba pesada, y sentía el fantasma de un dolor merodear alrededor de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. En su frente, la maldita marca refulgía con un iracundo rojo, como si estuviera en carne viva, recién hecha.

Se dejó caer, y llevándose las manos al rostro, deseó con fuerza que aquello que había visto en su inconsciencia no hubiese sido más que un sueño. Sentía que podría llorar un mar de lágrimas, pero estas no salían de sus ojos… el horror de la noche pasada lo había dejado vacío, impactado al punto de no poder sentir más que una fría ira hacia el hombre que había causado todo aquello.

La habitación, iluminada suavemente por la cálida luz de la mañana, envolvía en tonos blancos y pasteles a su único ocupante, intentando llevar paz y calma a su corazón… pero en su interior, Harry solo podía ver la violencia de los eventos pasados y la propia violencia que habían generado en él.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y lentamente dejó paso a una penosa figura. Draco se sorprendió al ver a su amigo despierto, y apresuró su paso para unírsele al pie de la cama.

\- Harry…-susurró, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del muchacho de ojos verdes, pero no recibió más que una fría mirada a cambio-. Es un alivio que estés bien, estaba preocupado.

\- Si esperas que me haga el idiota como tú, Malfoy, te vas a sorprender – dijo, su voz cargada de un rencor y una frialdad que pocas veces había conocido-. Destruiste mis defensas mentales con esa puta poción para entregarme a Voldemort.

El rubio cerró los ojos, sus hombros encogidos. Las palabras del muchacho le herían, pero él sabía que su reacción era totalmente lógica.

\- Déjame explicarte…

\- No, entiendo perfectamente – murmuró, sus ojos oscureciéndose-. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer por tu causa. Qué puede llegar a ser una amistad frente a eso, ¿verdad? – Draco sintió como si un monstruo se ocultara detrás de esas palabras, listo para devorarlo-. Ten la decencia, al menos, de decirme dónde está tu  _amo_.

Draco abrió la boca para contestarle, pero una mano en la puerta se le adelantó. De vuelta en su propio cuerpo, el mago oscuro más temido de la época entró en la habitación como rey que se pasea por su reino. Sus ojos rojos no hicieron más que posarse sobre el heredero Malfoy para que éste entendiera que era el momento de abandonar la habitación. Aquella mirada oscura siguió el repliegue del muchacho hasta que el blanco espacio los vio solos a los dos.

\- No fue un sueño, entonces – murmuró el muchacho, sus ojos verdes fijos en la figura del mayor.

\- Por suerte para ambos, no – le contestó con una sonrisa que a Harry le hizo acordar brevemente de las ilustraciones del gato de Chesire que había visto en su juventud.

\- Difícilmente le llamaría el usar mi cuerpo para matar al mago más importante del siglo, separándome de mi familia y amigos, algo remotamente cercano a "suerte" para mí.

\- Ah, ¿si? – dijo, suavemente-. Dumbledore estaba al tanto de tus habilidades, Harry. ¿Cuánto esperabas permanecer al margen? Quiero creer que no eres lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que en cuanto asumieras tu mayoría de edad, de alguna forma u otra, Albus Dumbledore no te hubiera forzado a pelear en su nombre.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que lo que hiciste fue por mi bien? – Exclamó el joven con un resoplido-. Sabía de las intenciones de Dumbledore, pero tenía mis opciones.

\- ¿Refugiarte detrás de las faldas de tus padres? Eso era lo que esperaba, y lo que hubiera hecho tan efectiva la estrategia de Dumbledore. Él coercía a sus hombres usando sus emociones, eso es lo que lo mantuvo tanto tiempo al poder.

\- No todos son tan maquiavélicos como tú.

\- No todos son tan directos al respecto. Esa es la gran diferencia – Voldemort se irguió, dando unos pasos para acercarse a la única ventana que dominaba la habitación-. Tienes que admitir que mi estrategia fue la más eficiente.

\- No voy a festejar que hayas usado mi cuerpo para matar a un hombre – exclamó Harry entre dientes-. Bien, ganaste la ventaja política de dejar al otro bando sin líder y sin ensuciarte las manos, relativamente. Asumo que los aurores me están buscando ahora para tirarme en la celda más pequeña en Azkaban, lo que me separa de la gente que normalmente me hubiera mantenido alejado de ti. Y pudiste quedarte con la satisfacción de matar a tu mayor dolor de cabeza.

\- Como dije, es elegantemente simple – el mago oscuro sonrió para sí, y se volvió hacia el muchacho que le fulminaba con la mirada desde la cama.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué? – exclamó, tirando las cubiertas a un lado para pararse-. ¿Me vas a tener de prisionero?

Voldemort echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. El sonido nunca dejaba de darle escalofríos al joven mago.

\- No me sirves de nada así. Puedes ir y venir como te plazca… de hecho me da curiosidad saber si eres capaz de soportar la vida de fugitivo.

Harry frunció el ceño. En su mirada estaba clara la desconfianza que le provocaban las palabras de Voldemort.

\- Tenía la impresión de que querrías proteger al horrocrux.

Los labios del mago oscuro se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa, y se acercó lo suficiente como para que su presencia invadiera el campo de visión de Harry. El muchacho no se inmutó, levantando la vista sin penas para fijar su mirada en el hombre.

\- La única gran amenaza era Dumbledore – susurró -. Incluso si quisieras hacer algo estúpido y meterte en problemas, esa pequeña jugarreta que hiciste en Beltane te lo impediría.

Harry tomó un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No necesito encerrarte aquí porque aunque desearas irte, tu magia te traería de vuelta.

El joven abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, y al volver a abrirlos, sus sentidos se llenaron con el submundo colorido de la magia que los rodeaba. Enfocó su vista en el espacio que los separaba, en el cual tanto su energía como la de Voldemort parecían danzar juntas, armoniosas, como viejas compañeras que se volvían a encontrar luego de mucho tiempo.

\- Lo ves– murmuró Voldemort, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el otro.

Los ojos desenfocados del muchacho centraron su atención en el rostro serio del hechicero.

\- Tú lo viste cuando me estabas poseyendo... – dijo-, parecen…

\- En resonancia, - una tensa sonrisa se extendía en el rostro de Voldemort.

Harry había leído lo suficiente acerca de teoría mágica como para saber la razón por la que el mago oscuro llevaba esa expresión. Dos magos entrando en resonancia podían llegar a ser algo potencialmente devastador. En la historia pocas veces se había observado el fenómeno accidentalmente, y cuando se había tomado nota, los relatos hablaban de dos magos muy habilidosos que por una razón u otra se enfrentaban lo suficiente o de maneras muy especiales como para mezclar su magia de la forma más íntima. El final normalmente llegaba de forma grotesca, ya que la animosidad que lleva al enfrentamiento terminaba por volverse contra los dos magos, quienes morían desfigurados por la magia que perdía el control.

Harry sabía que la única solución era la cooperación entre ambos, o la muerte de alguno.

\- Me estás dando una oportunidad – dijo, asombrado, con el ceño fruncido-. Podrías haberme matado. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué…

\- No llegué a este lugar matando indiscriminadamente – le respondió Voldemort-. Sólo a los inútiles, o a los que iban en contra de mí.

\- Lo sé – cierta petulancia infantil se reveló en los ojos del más joven-, por eso…

\- Tus usos todavía sobrepasan el costo de tenerte vivo. Ahora, si tu deseo es oponerte abiertamente a mí…

Fue el turno de Harry de echar una carcajada.

\- A este punto realmente no tengo mucha elección.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como lo haría un gato que examina a su presa.

\- Me complace que por fin estemos en la misma página – dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Paró un instante enfrente de ella, y con una mano en el picaporte, agregó:- quizás quieras bajar al salón de té. Podrías sorprenderte.

Sin decir más, se retiró. Detrás de él dejaba solo a un adolescente que se sentía demasiado avejentado.

* * *

Sentía un desgano anormal al bajar las enormes escaleras de mármol. Acababa de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía como recién salido de una batalla. Sus piernas y sus brazos se balanceaban pesados como plomadas. Su cabeza merodeaba una y otra vez alrededor de las mismas imágenes que había recompuesto al despertarse; incansablemente se repetía ante sus ojos el fulgor verduzco de la maldición asesina que se había cobrado la vida de su director. Era poco sensato el siquiera pretender que todo aquello había sido su culpa. Harry no sentía remordimientos porque se consideraba una víctima de las circunstancias. Pero había un raro cosquilleo debajo de la piel de sus dedos, como una marca imaginaria que le recordaba que había sido aquella carne la que había cometido la ofensa más grave.

Estudió sus alrededores con atención. El esplendor de aquella habitación de huéspedes en la que se había despertado era nada más que un sencillo preludio frente al derroche de lujo que presentaba el resto de la mansión. Nunca había estado allí, pero la presencia de Draco y las plateadas melenas que ostentaban los merodeadores de los retratos que alcanzaba a ver delataban a los dueños del lugar.

Harry admitiría a cualquiera que preguntase que el ambiente cumplía con todas sus expectativas acerca de lo que un Malfoy llamaría hogar. Las decoraciones brillantes, el aura luminosa que invadía cada habitación, la ostentación de los adornos en plata, oro y piedras preciosas… todo llevaba la esencia de la aristocracia a flor de piel. Y… Harry detestaba cada una de las malditas finuras que componían aquél cuadro de perfección.

Anhelando el ambiente pragmático y cálido de su propio hogar ancestral, sintió aún más el abismo que lo separaba del ayer. Cada paso por aquella escalera le hacía recordar en donde no estaba, y adonde no podría volver en el futuro cercano. No quería más que cruzar el umbral de aquél frío lugar para aparecerse frente a las puertas abiertas del hogar de los Potter; perderse en el abrazo de su madre y las palabras cariñosas de su padre, y dejar lo pasado atrás como un mal sueño. Pero el eco de sus pasos cortaba tajante con aquellas tontas fantasías, recordándole que no había forma de volver hacia atrás. Había perdido la libertad de elección, y ahora tenía que pagar por platos que no había roto.

¿Y aquello no era, acaso, una injusticia para hacer hervir la sangre? El rencor aumentaba, sus dientes rechinaban, y sus ojos se entornaban con una furia que intentaba acallar. Él no merecía esto. Él no había hecho nada. Y sin embargo allí estaba, presa de los acontecimientos, y virtual marioneta del maestro titiritero. Harry no se engañaba, y aunque el hecho le llenaba de ira, sabía que su vida estaba en manos de Voldemort. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo escapar? ¿Era posible un escape?

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sus pies desnudos se posaron sobre la lustrada madera que recubría el hall de recepción. Cuando Voldemort le había sugerido que bajase, se había dado una idea de quién podía estar esperándolo, por lo que no se molestó en cambiarse. Su apariencia desprolija seguramente hubiera levantado más de una ceja entre los dueños de la casa, pero no podía encontrar razón alguna por la que le debería importar en aquél momento.

\- Harry, - dijo una voz algo rasposa, en algo que parecía querer imitar un suspiro. El joven sintió como el ruido de pasos se apresuraba, antes de ser envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de su padrino, tratando de no pensar en más. Los brazos lo estrecharon con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el adolescente, echándose hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para escudriñar el rostro del mago. Había un cierto cansancio en sus facciones, un tinte cetrino en su piel que no recordaba haber visto antes de su fatídica estadía en Azkaban, pero sus ojos conservaban aquella mezcla entre afecto y voluntad.

\- Merlín, y después de todo lo que pasó me preguntas a mí si estoy bien… - dijo-. Una de las ventajas de ser animago es que los Dementores no entienden muy bien las emociones animales… por lo que la pasé mejor de lo que el Wizengamot hubiese querido.

La mueca en su rostro daba a entender que aquello no era mucho, pero nada podría haber interferido con el alivio que Harry sentía en aquél momento. El joven volvió a abrazar a su padrino una vez más antes de separarse.

\- Hace un día espléndido – dijo el hombre, mirando a sus alrededores y luego a su ahijado con cierta intención detrás de sus ojos. Harry asintió apenas, entendiendo el mensaje-. Deberíamos aprovechar para dar una vuelta por los jardines.

\- Me parece perfecto – contestó.

Una vez fuera de la imponente mansión, y cuidando de dejar un buen trecho entre ellos y el edificio, retomaron su conversación.

\- Creo que tenemos mucho para decirnos acerca de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo – comenzó Sirius-, pero debemos empezar por lo más urgente – con esto se giró hacia Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-.  _Él_  me contó todo al respecto, una vez que llegamos aquí. Tú ya estabas durmiendo en la habitación. Si no hubiese estado en Azkaban…

\- Lo sé – contestó Harry con una sonrisa triste-. Me imagino que aprovecharon para entrar en Azkaban al mismo tiempo que atacaban Hogwarts.

\- Sí, aunque desde adentro no teníamos idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer logró aliarse con los Dementores, y con ellos fuera de la ecuación la cosa resultó relativamente sencilla.

\- Ah, - exclamó Harry, su expresión reflejando un repentino entendimiento-, por eso los aurores tardaron tanto en llegar.

\- Era parte del plan… - susurró pensativamente el mayor. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta llegar a la línea de árboles que marcaban el inicio del pequeño coto de caza perteneciente a los Malfoy. El grueso tronco de un viejo árbol caído ofició de asiento improvisado.

Harry miró a su padrino, consciente de la pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos.

\- Quizás sería mejor si te explico que pasó estos meses… para que entiendas – Sirius asintió-. Luego de que los padres de Neville fueran atacados, él comenzó a encerrarse en sí mismo… con Hermione tratábamos de hacerle responder de alguna forma, de que confíe en nosotros. No funcionó… y las cosas empeoraron cuando salió a la luz lo de la adopción. Me odiaba. Luego alguien quiso jugarle una broma a Remus y reemplazó la poción que tenía que tomar con otra cosa, y se transformó enfrente de Neville.

\- Merlín…-exclamó Sirius-. ¿Sobrevivió?

\- Sí, logró escapar a tiempo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, sabes, porque Neville quería que lo entrenase para vengarse de Bellatrix – Harry cerró los ojos un instante, recordando la expresión de ira en el rostro de Neville la última vez que se vieron-. Remus lo mordió, y Neville contrajo licantropía. Pero él no lo veía como algo malo, al contrario. Era una especie de arma para él.

\- Me imagino lo que Remus tenía para decir al respecto.

\- Sí, mucha gracia no le hacía. La cuestión es que Remus pasó un tiempo en Inglaterra antes de volverse a las colonias en Irlanda, y en algún momento en el medio lo interceptó otra banda de licántropos. Greyback, el tipo que mordió a Remus, era el líder. Lo tomaron prisionero. En cuanto Neville lo supo, se escapó de Hogwarts para ir en su búsqueda. Se contactó con Hermione mientras seguía el rastro de la manada, y le dijo que le parecía que lo estaban adiestrando, que no parecían tener la intención de matarlo.

\- Sólo tuve la ocasión de hablar con él una vez – comentó Sirius con el ceño fruncido-, pero Greyback tiene la reputación de ser un enemigo feroz, cruel… no tiene problema con morder niños. Pero se toma muy en serio su deber como alfa. No me extrañaría que haya secuestrado a Remus para meterlo de vuelta en su manada.

\- Pero debe saber que Remus no se dejaría convencer así nomás…

\- Los licántropos tienen su lado animal muy presente, Harry – el joven se dispuso a protestar, pero su padrino lo calló con una mirada-. No es políticamente correcto decirlo, pero es la verdad. La actitud de Remus hacia su condición es casi única entre ellos, en particular los que fueron convertidos de niños. Pero por más humanos que quieran parecer, su instinto sigue siendo muy fuerte, y más en la presencia de su alfa. Si Greyback realmente no tiene planeado matarlo, tarde o temprano Remus terminará por integrarse a la manada.

Harry sabía que era inútil discutirle, consciente de que su experiencia con los licántropos se remontaba a sus interacciones con el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- ¿Supiste algo más de Neville luego de eso?

\- No… dependo de Hermione para eso, ya que no responde a mis cartas, y ella no lo ha vuelto a mencionar – Harry dirigió sus ojos hacia la espesura del bosque, como si pudiera, entre los árboles, vislumbrar a los dos licántropos correr por allí-. Ahora está en Beauxbatons, sabes. Luego de lo que pasó con Neville, se transfirió. No se sentía segura… quizás tendría que haber seguido su ejemplo. No soy muy dado para los idiomas, así que tendría que haberme ido para América; para Salem, o Yosemite.

\- La cuestión es que con ellos repartidos por el mundo, no tenía realmente a nadie en Hogwarts a quien pudiera llamar un "amigo de confianza". Entonces por una cosa u otra terminé amigándome con Malfoy… y ya sabes adónde me llevó eso – Harry se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, una sonrisa amarga naciendo en sus labios-. Lo más gracioso es que Dumbledore me previno de todo esto. Qué tipo astuto que era. Y yo lo ignoré. Terminé ayer comiendo con Draco y el resto en la mesa Slytherin, y supongo que aprovechó algún momento en el que estaba distraído para poner una poción en mi bebida. No sé qué mierda habrá usado, pero empecé a sentirme mal, afiebrado. Supongo que un efecto colateral era el debilitamiento de mi Oclumancia, porque de otra forma estoy seguro que Voldemort no hubiera sido capaz de poseerme.

\- El resto es algo confuso; estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no pudiera concentrarme sobre lo que veía. Usaron una especie de gabinete del cual salieron Bellatrix y el resto de sus seguidores, y se dirigieron directo al Gran Salón. El resto es historia.

Sirius asintió, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

\- No quería que las cosas llegasen a este punto, Harry, pero… - murmuró-. Puedo sacarte de aquí, enviarte a algún lugar con una identidad falsa. Alejarte de él de una vez por todas.

\- Sirius…

\- No me importa que lo pueda ver como una traición… eres lo más importante en mi vida, Harry.

El adolescente parpadeó; tenía los ojos húmedos, y un nudo en la garganta. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la espalda de su padrino, y sin separarse le contestó:

\- No es posible. Nuestra magia está en resonancia. No importa lo que haga, el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo…

Sintió cómo el otro se tensaba; los músculos alertas, nerviosos.

\- Soy un idiota. Cometí todos los errores que podía cometer, y ahora las cosas me llevaron a esto… No sé cómo estarán las cosas allá fuera. Supongo que me quedaré unos días aquí para ver qué hago ahora.

El mayor lo tomó de los hombros. Una feroz mirada gris se cruzó con la dubitativa expresión del otro. Había algo amargo en sus palabras que no se había perdido en la conversación, algo de resentimiento y derrota que parecía escaparse entre sílaba y sílaba como un fantasma centenario, añejado por los años y las derrotas.

\- Harry, tienes una alternativa…

\- ¿Qué, matarlo? – preguntó el otro, sus ojos brillando con una intensidad que había parecido perdida-. ¿Y qué lograría con eso? Incluso si pudiera hacerlo, tendría toda una legión de sus seguidores sedientos de venganza. Y eso solamente en Inglaterra. No, Voldemort no es solamente un mago poderoso… tiene tantos intereses detrás que dependen de él que se ha vuelto intocable.

Sirius se levantó bruscamente, pasándose una mano por el largo cabello enmarañado. Harry notó de repente que no parecía haberse ocupado de sí mismo luego de llegar de Azkaban.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa – dijo, su voz cargada de frustración-. Si yo…

\- Si tu no hubieras estado allí para mí, Tom me hubiera comido crudo – intercedió el otro, su voz firme no dejaba lugar a discusiones-. No te culpo de nada, Sirius. De hecho agradezco que me hayas acompañado.

El mayor no dijo nada, tan solo le dirigió una mirada que delataba que sus palabras no habían hecho efecto. Harry se levantó y puso una mano sobre su brazo, señalando a la mansión.

\- Volvamos. Parece que no has descansado nada, y debo cambiarme – el chico se rió-. No creo que a los dueños de casa les haga mucha gracia que me ande por allí en pijamas.

Terminada la obligatoria toilette, se encontró escoltado por un gracioso elfo doméstico que lo miraba con fascinación luego de que le agradeciera que le hiciera el favor de guiarlo por aquél laberinto de habitaciones.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, elfo? – preguntó Harry luego de que la pequeña creatura anunciara su llegada al salón comedor.

\- ¡Dobby, señor amo Harry James Potter-Black! – chilló con entusiasmo. El aludido se rió, y le contestó:

\- Harry, por favor. Tanta formalidad me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

El elfo contestó con emoción que lo recordaría, pero el mago ya no le prestaba atención. A la cabecera de la mesa, y de espaldas a él, estaba una figura que hubiera podido reconocer con los ojos vendados. Sus sentidos estaban más sueltos luego de pasar un tiempo en la atmósfera de aquél lugar, menos saturada que la de Hogwarts, por lo que inmediatamente sintió cómo su magia respondía a la de Voldemort. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda, recordándole de los indeseables efectos secundarios de su nueva condición.

Una taza de té lo esperaba a la izquierda del hombre, quien simulaba no haber notado su entrada. Harry le dirigió una mirada mientras se sentaba en el lugar marcado. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro con una increíble velocidad, devorando cada palabra del diario que tenía delante. Una taza de té verde descansaba a su lado, humeante como si estuviera recién servida, a pesar de que el joven sabía que había sido abandonada hacía rato.

\- Felicitaciones por otra gran portada – dijo con cierto tono burlón después de unos momentos, pasándole el diario. En la tapa, una fotografía suya de archivo con un cartel rezando "BUSCADO" atravesando diagonalmente la esquina izquierda. Otra más pequeña a su lado mostraba el rostro inerte de Albus Dumbledore, rodeado de lo que Harry presumía era una mortaja. Unas manos aparecían brevemente en la imagen, acomodando los restos humanos de quien había sido su director.

Harry tomó un escón mientras ojeaba silenciosamente los títulos de la página principal. Tomó un sorbo de su té – con estela humeante perenne, igual que el de Voldemort- y observó la reacción horrorizada del mundo a un crimen del cual él no era culpable. Sintió el feroz escrutinio del mago oscuro, quien esperó unos momentos de cómodo silencio antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Llegaron a alguna conclusión, tu padrino y tú? ¿Algún intento de asesinato por el que tendría que preocuparme?

Harry bajó el diario, y le dirigió una mirada calma, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

\- No seas ridículo, - respondió – incluso si pudiera acabar contigo tendría que vérmelas con todos tus amigos, aquí y en el resto de Europa.

Una sonrisa lobuna se adueñó del rostro del mayor. La expresión en sus ojos no le sentaba bien al otro, que prefirió seguir ojeando el resto de El Profeta. Los rostros ojerosos de sus padres saliendo del Ministerio llamaron su atención al llegar a las páginas centrales. Sus ojos se detuvieron en lo poco que los periodistas habían logrado sonsacarles. La voz de su madre sonó estridente en su mente al leer sus palabras: "no quiero creer que Harry fuese capaz de hacer algo así, aquí hay gato encerrado", seguida del tono sombrío de su padre: "la influencia de Black puede haber ido más allá de lo que pensábamos… quién sabe qué cosas le metió en la cabeza para hacer algo así". El resto del artículo era un sinsentido de teorías conspirativas. El autor especulaba que había sido víctima de un Imperius, o que había sido coercido por sus amistades en Slytherin. Algunos entrevistados – que iban desde estudiantes de Hogwarts cuyos nombres Harry no reconocía, hasta amigos de sus padres que tenían la lengua un tanto suelta- hablaban de un distanciamiento con sus amigos, de la situación con Neville, de la huida de Hermione. Todos parecían ansiosos por mostrar una realidad retorcida que poco tenía de veraz… pero Harry reconocía que todo aquello era un show mediático; que detrás de eso había un ansia literaria por la historia más interesante. Así era el periodismo, el sueño frustrado de un escritor que no podía concebir sus propias fantasías.

Apartó el diario con algo de asco, y se levantó.

\- Todavía está el tema del duelo – dijo-. ¿Cuándo lo quieres hacer?

Voldemort rió.

\- Durante la próxima luna llena – le respondió, y tras asentir, Harry se retiró.

* * *

Las noches en la mansión Malfoy era silenciosas, lúgubres. Las blancas paredes que llenaban el lugar de una luz bendita durante el día se volvían en un mausoleo durante la noche. Solo apenas, y si se esforzaba, podía escuchar a lo lejos los ecos de los atareados elfos. Una luz cálida intentaba transformar la habitación en algo más accesible, pero sus débiles rayos no lograban cruzar la inmensa estancia. De espaldas a la luz, y frente al gran ventanal que dominaba el lugar, un joven miraba con el ceño fruncido la negra espesura más allá de los cristales.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron, y no alcanzó a pararse para recibir al visitante antes de que se abriera el umbral, revelando la inexpresiva mirada del dueño de la casa.

\- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada – dijo con un tono cortés, aunque Harry sabía que de haber sido permitido por las reglas de etiqueta, Lucius hubiera preferido decirle "deja lo que estás haciendo para prestarme atención".

\- No, solo estaba pensando – contestó el más joven, acudiendo al encuentro del mayor y estrechando su mano-. Muchas gracias por recibirme, señor Malfoy.

\- Es lo menos que podría haber hecho, luego de tan sorpresiva actuación. Somos colegas después de todo, ¿no es así?

Harry asintió. Podría haber acabado con aquella farsa, aclarándole que no, él no estaba peleando de su lado y que todo había sido culpa de la conexión mental que compartían él y Voldemort. Pero incluso para magos como ellos aquello sonaba algo disparatado, y no tenía la más mínima duda de que el mago oscuro desmentiría todo, solamente para desacreditarlo. No tenía sentido.

\- Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió bastante verte tan comprometido con la causa – dijo, arrastrando las sílabas en la manera en la que lo caracterizaba-. Las alianzas de Sirius Black no eran particularmente un secreto de estado, pero incluso aunque te acercaste a nosotros yo pensaba…

\- Que era un simpatizante, no un militante – Harry intercedió. El hombre asintió, y pudo ver en sus ojos lo que realmente quería saber, que era la pregunta del momento para todos los mal informados. Contempló mil respuestas para darle, todas apuntando a direcciones distintas. Pero aquellas ficciones cuidadosamente construidas eran frágiles, él lo sabía, y debía manejarse con cuidado ahora que estaba suelto en un nido de víboras.

Se acercó al asiento que había dejado abandonado, y apoyó sus manos sobre el respaldo, observando el mismo paisaje que lo había tenido absorto anteriormente.

\- No sé si Bellatrix habrá hablado con Narcisa del tema – dijo; a su espalda Lucius alzó una ceja, su expresión reflejando un profundo interés por lo que estaba por escuchar – pero Orion Black dio su consentimiento a la adopción antes de morir… aunque fue totalmente innecesario.

Harry giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la del mayor.

\- Suena extraño que un supremacista como Orion haya consentido tener un heredero mestizo, ¿no?

Lucius entornó los ojos, su cabeza ladeándose hacia un costado.

\- Sin duda.

\- Y suena aún más extraño que me hayan encomendado la tarea de acabar con mi director. Después de todo, tengo sólo dieciséis años.

\- Muchos pensábamos que era una prueba de tus alianzas, dado quiénes son tus padres – Harry asintió -. Que quizás era simplemente para demostrarnos si estabas dispuesto a luchar por la causa… nadie esperaba que lo lograras.

\- Es lógico… pero ninguno sabía un detalle crucial. Soy un sensor – la expresión en el rostro del patriarca Malfoy pasó desapercibida por el adolescente, quien había vuelto su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana. Los nebulosos ojos grises del hombre se abrieron de par en par por un instante, antes de que una sombra calculadora cayera sobre sus facciones.

\- Podría decirse que la suya fue la mejor oferta – los labios del joven se curvaron en una engañosa sonrisa. El patriarca Malfoy lo miró fijo por unos instantes, su rostro inexpresivo. Harry se jugaba a hacerles pensar que más que su ideología, lo que lo había movido a aquél lado de la guerra era un interés personal. De esa forma no tendría que preocuparse por repetir opiniones que no compartía, ni demostrar una devoción que no sentía. Le daba la libertad de poder seguir moviéndose por su cuenta sin ser cuestionado.

\- Me siento tentado a preguntarte qué fue ofertado.

\- Me temo, señor Malfoy, que eso es algo que debe permanecer entre él y yo.

La negativa no pareció afectarle al hombre, quien debió haber esperado una respuesta así. Un leve golpeteo del bastón que Lucius llevaba le indicó a Harry que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin.

\- Me honraría seguir teniéndote como huésped, así que siéntete libre de quedarte aquí por el tiempo que necesites. Con Narcisa cenamos a las siete en punto; estás invitado si deseas socializar un poco. Si no, puedes llamar a Dobby para que te traiga la comida aquí.

\- Es muy amable de su parte, señor Malfoy. Le agradezco enormemente.

\- Por favor, Harry, somos familia después de todo. Llámame Lucius.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa que se sentía algo forzada en su rostro, y observó detenidamente la partida del mayor. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco; un sonido leve pero que en el silencio de aquél mausoleo parecía una estridente sirena.

\- Dobby – susurró, sin quitar la vista de la puerta. A sus espaldas sonó un pequeño chasquido, indicando la aparición del elfo que había conocido en el desayuno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la extraña energía de aquella creatura; la mayoría de los animales mágicos utilizaban una especie de magia no muy disimilar a la de los magos, por lo que sus sentidos apenas sufrían las diferencias… pero aquella bizarra energía era completamente extraña; caótica y nebulosa como si se encontrara en un planeta en el que no pertenecía.

\- ¡Señor amo Ha…! – Chilló el elfo, pero el sonido murió en su garganta al recordar el pedido del mago, lo cual le hizo comenzar a golpearse contra la pared-. ¡Malo, malo Dobby!

Harry se dio vuelta, sorprendido por el alboroto, y al ver la autoflagelación de la pequeña creatura, corrió a detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué haces Dobby? – preguntó -. ¡Para, para!

\- Dobby olvidó que el señor amo Harry prefiere que le llamen Harry – dijo, apenado. Harry se rió.

\- No es tan grave… llámame como prefieras. No hace falta que te golpees.

Los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas, y el mago supo que tenía que atajarlo antes de que comenzara con otro ataque.

\- Dobby, solamente quería pedirte que me trajeras la cena aquí, cuando esté lista. ¿Puede ser?

\- ¡Por supuesto, señor amo Harry, Dobby le traerá la comida aquí!

\- Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, y se movió en dirección a la butaca que había dejado frente a la ventana-. Eres un elfo extraño… ¿te tratan mal por aquí?

Los ojos de la pequeña figura se abrieron de par en par, asustados. Sus hombros se encogieron dentro de sí mismos y sus manos tomaron los harapos sucios que cubrían su cuerpo con un marcado nerviosismo.

\- Dobby no debe hablar mal de sus amos…

\- No hace falta, ya tu reacción me dice todo lo que no puedes decir – Harry le dirigió una triste sonrisa, consciente de la cultura de desprecio que reinaba en el mundo mágico hacia los no-humanos. Su familia se cuidaba de tratar a sus elfos con respeto, pero estaba muy consciente que esa no era la norma entre los privilegiados que podían permitirse tener servidumbre-. ¿Hace mucho que tu familia sirve a los Malfoy?

\- ¡Por generaciones! – Respondió más animado, claramente aliviado ante el cambio de tema-. La madre de la madre de la madre de la madre de Dobby sirvió a los Malfoy. Sólo la familia de Hoopy tiene más años aquí que la de Dobby.

\- ¿Cuántos elfos trabajan aquí?

\- Somos diez elfos, señor amo Harry.

\- Muchos más de los que hay en casa – susurró, para sí, el adolescente-. Espero conocerlos a todos algún día.

\- ¡Dobby está seguro de que estarían encantados de conocerlo, señor amo Harry! –exclamó la criatura. Abrió la boca como para decir más, pero algo llamó su atención, y bajó la voz para decir:- La cena está servida, Dobby tiene que volver a las cocinas para prepararle sus platos al señor amo Harry.

\- Ah, gracias Dobby.

Con otro chasquido la pequeña creatura desapareció, y Harry quedó a la espera de una nueva aparición. Sin embargo pasaron unos instantes hasta que el repiqueteo metálico de una bandeja con sus correspondientes platos anunciara la llegada de la comida, y cuando la cena llegó, lo hizo sin la compañía del exuberante elfo.

\- Debe tener otras tareas – susurró para sí el mago, encogiéndose de hombros. El delicioso aroma de los platos abundantes que tenía enfrente lo invitaban a sentarse y comer, pero primero eligió dirigirse hacia el baúl que descansaba a un lado de la cama. No sabía quién ni cómo, pero habían logrado sacar todas sus cosas de la torre de Gryffindor, lo cual le llenaba de alivio. No tanto por los utensilios del día a día (¿de qué podía servirle una manchada copia de  _Animales Mágicos y Dónde Encontrarlos_  cuando debía escaparse de la ley?), sino por sus escritos y diarios. Si bien una inspección de sus aventuras de los últimos años, de la manera en la que las relataba en sus documentos personales probablemente sería vital para que un investigador coherente despejara cualquier duda sobre su inocencia, era innegable el recelo que provoca la idea de una persona extraña revisando sus pensamientos más íntimos.

Con su varita abrió el compartimiento que guardaba los diarios, y sacó el único que todavía no había llenado. Sentándose en el espacioso escritorio que descansaba a un lado de la habitación, dejó que la pluma rasgara el papel con una cadencia que le resultaba familiar.

 _Aunque me siente frente a mi pensadero para reflexionar sobre lo que pasó, creo no poder digerir el asunto de la misma forma que lo hago ahora. Hay algo reconfortante en el silencio de la palabra escrita_ , escribió.

_Ayer mis manos mataron a un hombre, y vi en carne propia algo que sé que va a decidir el curso de la guerra. Mi único consuelo es que de poder haber sido capaz de hacer algo, las cosas hubieran resultado de otra forma… pero Voldemort representa una voluntad que es inescapable una vez que se ha fijado en ti. No sé si alguna vez logrará hacerme capitular, pero hoy en día lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar por la corriente. Ver adónde me deja. Para la justicia soy un criminal, para mi familia, un dolor en el alma. Sé que los he decepcionado, pero temo enfrentarlos porque la verdad los haría sentirse peor._

La pluma quedó suspendida en el aire, y pasaron unos momentos hasta que se escuchó un resoplo frustrado del joven escritor, seguido por un brusco movimiento de ropas y el chirrido de una silla apartándose.

Harry se levantó y cenó en silencio, su mirada hosca tratando de darle sentido a la oscuridad frente a él.

* * *

El día adolecía con estertores deliciosos. Una orquesta de impacientes grillos hilaba en el aire el final de otra plácida tarde de verano. Un coro de aves que chillaban por doquier, buscando a sus compañeras para continuar el repertorio. Los acontecimientos en la mansión fluían calmos como un pequeño arroyo en un día de primavera, a pesar de que afuera de sus tierras el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo.

Su limonada yacía abandonada a un lado, crudamente ubicada sobre la losa blanca que recubría el piso de la galería. Si hubiera estado en el jardín principal, sus pies estarían tocando mármol y su humanidad estaría reclinada cómodamente en un sillón, pero el lujo venía a un precio. No quería estar donde alguien pudiera verlo. Por eso había caminado hasta los establos, y se había refugiado en un rincón destinado a la ayuda humana que se encargaba de los animales que residen allí.

La vio a lo lejos haciéndose paso a través del delicado césped. Su pelo rojo, a diferencia de otras veces, no escondía su rostro. Lo llevaba prolijamente atado, dejando en descubierto la expresión severa que tanto se asemejaba a la de su padre. Los ojos negros sabían lo que buscaban y lo encontraron rápidamente.

\- No pareces muy sorprendido – dijo Sophie al dar los últimos pasos que la separaban de su hermano. Él la recibió desde el suelo, llevándosela consigo en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Sirius te delató – admitió él, escondiendo su rostro en las livianas túnicas que ella llevaba puestas-. Me dijo que estabas en el país, y que le habías pedido el favor de hablar con Lucius.

\- Veo que no te hace mucha gracia eso.

\- Podrías haber hablado directamente conmigo. Lucius quiere mantenerme aquí para alardearles a sus amigos que soy su protegido. Para Sirius es otro precio.

Ambos se separaron. Harry mantuvo una mano sobre el brazo de la pelirroja, quien la cubrió con la suya. Los inescrutables ojos negros de su acompañante se perdieron por un momento en la expansión del inmenso jardín, y Harry supo que ella estaba buscando la forma de iniciar la conversación de la manera adecuada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo, volviéndose bruscamente hacia él. Harry notó con sorpresa que Sophie se estaba mordiendo los labios, lo cual era muy poco característico de ella-. Sirius se limitó a decirme que estabas bien, pero quiero saber qué clase de bien es ese.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero entendió en un instante que lo que realmente se moría por preguntar tenía que ver con el ataque. Y aunque hubiera viajado desde el continente para verlo, y aunque fuera su hermana, y aunque ella fuera uno de sus pocos aliados en aquél mar de serpientes, no se sentía con las ganas de hablar del tema. Estaba desganado, flotando en un vacío emocional y no tenía fuerzas para revolver aquella agua estancada.

\- Es el "bien" de alguien que no tiene muy en claro que sigue a continuación – dijo, quitándole los ojos de encima-. Antes, tenía el confort de una rutina en la escuela, un plan predecible que me tenía volviendo todos los años a Hogwarts. Después conseguiría algún trabajo o entraría en algún programa de aprendizaje. Ahora estoy con un cargo de homicidio a cuestas y un par de esqueletos más en el armario.

\- Pero…

Sintió venir la duda mucho antes de escucharla, tan trasparente, en su voz. Harry recordó que Sophie no sabía los detalles finos.

\- No lo cometí realmente yo…- bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, extendidas frente a él-. Fue este cuerpo, pero estaba poseído.

Una risa seca brotó por sus labios. La mirada preocupada de su hermana pasó desapercibida.

\- Suena como algo que diría un demente, ¿verdad? La verdad es difícil de creer – metió una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón crema que llevaba puesto, y sacó una carta, escrita en un fino pergamino claramente prestado de las bibliotecas de los Malfoy-. Léete esto más tarde, y quémalo cuando termines. Es difícil ser sigiloso en este lugar, y no hay tiempo para contarte todo.

Sophie tomó en mano lo que su hermano le ofrecía, y asintió sin agregar nada.

\- ¿Cómo está mama? – preguntó Harry, su voz traicionando sus sentimientos-. ¿Y mi padre?

La mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja se suavizó.

\- Mamá está bien… - susurró-, dolida y confundida, claro. Para ella de un día para el otro pasaste de ir al colegio a convertirte en un prófugo. Tu padre le está llenando la cabeza con que Sirius es el que está detrás de todo, y que con esto quiere separarte de ellos para que aceptes su herencia.

\- ¿Y ella le cree?

La mirada de Sophie bastó para contestarle.

\- Si pudiera hablarles… a mamá, al menos – dijo, y suspiró-. Bah, como poder puedo… nadie me retiene aquí. Pero aunque Sirius me haya removido la traza, y me pueda aparecer a gusto…

\- Te da miedo lo que te pueda decir, ¿verdad?

Harry abrió la boca para contestarle, pero por unos momentos prefirió no decir nada.

\- Me da miedo el saber que no tengo nada para decirle – dijo finalmente-. Hola ma, soy yo, tu hijo pródigo. No te puedo explicar exactamente por qué, pero confía en que todo está bien. Espero que estén bien por allí, me vuelvo para la casa de Malfoy que me espera un Lord Oscuro amigo con el que me tengo que batir en duelo en un par de semanas. Nos vemos – una risa seca, sin gracia, brotó de sus labios-. Hace años que ya no puedo hablar realmente con ellos.

Sophie lo miró de reojo con una expresión de incertidumbre.

\- Lo que no entiendo a todo esto, y perdona si es algo que me explicas en la carta, pero… ¿de qué lado se supone que estás? – Su tono rayaba en la frustración-. Cuando hablábamos del tema te cansabas de aclarar que querías mantenerte al margen de todo, pero resulta que siempre te has codeado con este bando… con  _mi_  bando, y ahora… no puedo decir que entienda del todo lo que sucedió estos días, pero te encuentro aquí muy a gusto con Malfoy. Y lo que estoy escuchando del resto… Harry, por el amor de Morgana, hasta en Alemania se está hablando de que el Señor de las Tinieblas te ha tomado como su protegido.

Harry la miró con expresión incrédula.

\- Lo que quiero decir es, - siguió Sophie-, había tantas cosas que podrías haber hecho para mantenerte neutral. De hecho la opción más segura hubiera sido Dumbledore, que te hubiera arrancado un par de favores a cambio de mantenerte oculto en algún lado.  _Él_ … es la peor opción. Sabes que no tiene escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quiere, y con tus habilidades, y tus conexiones…

Se detuvo un instante, evidente para cualquiera que estuviera prestando atención que dentro de ella se estaba librando una batalla interna para decidir si debía seguir hablando o no. Harry la observó en silencio, consciente de aquello, y luego de unos momentos, la escuchó decir:

\- Si te soy sincera, me he pasado un tiempo tratándole de encontrar un sentido a tus acciones, hermanito… y a veces me da la impresión de que actúas como lo haría una adolescente enamorada, dando vueltas alrededor del chico que sabe que no puede tener. Salvando las distancias, claro… - su tono de voz bajó hasta volverse un susurro, y Harry tuvo que acercar el oído para escucharle-. Es un hombre atractivo, desde cualquier punto de vista. Tiene un encanto particular… cada palabra que dice parece atraparte, seducirte. Entiendo eso, creo que cualquiera de nosotros se siente así. Pero a veces pienso, ¿será que es su carisma lo que me hace seguirle o una verdadera creencia en su causa? Y no quiero verte envuelto en todo esto porque te hayas dejado seducir por ese carisma… aunque es un poco tarde para las advertencias.

-Era… inevitable que siguiera este camino, de alguna forma – dijo Harry sin mirarla, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Ya lo entenderás. Pero mi contacto con  _él_ , con una parte de él, fue extenso. Y eso creó un lazo entre nosotros… y sí, estoy consciente de que soy una víctima más de su carisma. Por más de que estoy consciente de su poder, y le temo y me repugna porque sé de lo que es capaz quizás más que el resto, no puedo evitar caer en su trampa – hablaba rápido, como si estuviera en un gran monólogo al final del cual le esperaba una gran conclusión. Sophie le miraba absorta, y ambos estaban conscientes de que él estaba pensando en voz alta lo que venía negando desde hacía tiempo-. Me fascina… no puedo fingir que me es indiferente. He pasado por el miedo, por el odio, por la resignación. Estos últimos días lo único que quiero es tenerlo frente a frente para batirme a duelo, y veo que ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar. Recuerdo su magia… ustedes también la pueden sentir, de otra forma. Pero saben que tiene un aura imponente, al igual que Dumbledore. Y la idea de estar frente a eso…

\- No tiene nada que ver con el país y la política – siguió, Harry, con los ojos perdidos en la lejanía-. Entiendo ahora que es algo muy personal. Que lo que pueda hacer ahora ya no tiene que ver con la guerra o los bandos, tiene que ver conmigo y con lo que quiero hacer. Y lo que quiero hacer, más allá de lo que es elegir un partido, es medirme contra él. Demostrarle quién soy, de lo que soy capaz. Hasta ahora él ha sido como un hombre de la bolsa para mí, siempre presente al final del día… es mi turno de devolverle el favor.

Sophie se levantó bruscamente.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que ustedes dos tengan – dijo, su voz cargando su asombro – es evidente que no es algo normal. No puedo entender nada ahora… necesito leer esta carta – agitó el sobre que llevaba en una mano, y Harry asintió-. Pero me alegro de encontrarte bien, piojo.

El menor le sonrió, y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

* * *

Harry estaba dormitando, cabeza apoyada sobre un libro de encantamientos bastante peculiar que había encontrado en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, cuando la voz ronca de su padrino gruñó un rápido saludo al entrar, impetuoso, por la puerta de su habitación. A Harry, incluso en su estado de semi-inconsciencia, le pareció peculiar el aspecto del hombre– estaba desaliñado, vistiendo las túnicas que su ahijado había visto el día anterior y con el cabello revoloteando por doquier.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – consiguió decir, arrastrando las sílabas penosamente. Sirius se detuvo frente al armario y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

\- Vístete – le dijo, tirándole unos pantalones y una camisa-. Te están buscando.

\- Eso no es nada nuevo – murmuró Harry, dejando caer la cabeza de vuelta en el colchón. Un momento más tarde, se levantó bruscamente, llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrir su bostezo, mientras la otra trataba de acomodar su alborotado cabello-. ¿Quién…? Ah. Pensé que últimamente se le daba por aparecer de la nada donde estuviera para asustarme.

\- Es Bellatrix.

Harry alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Se vistió con apremio, y usó un hechizo para lavarse la cara. Tras conseguir la dudosa aprobación de su padrino, se consideró presentable y ambos salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Noche complicada? – le preguntó a su padrino, echándole una mirada significativa.

\- Se podría decir… luego de la muerte de Dumbledore hay más de uno saliendo debajo de las rocas para pedir una alianza.

El adolescente no entendía por qué su padrino lo acompañaba en vez de simplemente indicarle en qué habitación estaba; sin embargo, en cuanto atravesaron el umbral que llevaba al estudio personal del patriarca Malfoy, una mirada al rostro de Bellatrix le explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Harry – le saludó con una sonrisa algo desencajada. Sus ojos negros de párpados caídos parecían más feroces de lo que recordaba, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a la apariencia marginalmente maniática que tenía la bruja, había algo que le daba escalofríos. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que era su magia, un halo violáceo que parecía dar espasmos a intervalos. Aquél movimiento le provocaba cierta náusea, aunque no podía explicar por qué.

\- Bellatrix – devolvió el saludo, tratando de quitar la mirada de la enferma bruja sin ofender los buenos modales. La excusa vino al instante, cuando se dio cuenta que la habitación albergaba otra aura, algo más oscuro que pasaba inadvertido con facilidad-. Y Voldemort.

El hombre emergió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa poco inocente en el rostro, y a modo de saludo inclinó levemente la cabeza. Ahora que no estaba intentando pasar desapercibido, su magia daba vueltas alrededor de él, libremente, y Harry sintió como la suya propia parecía ir a su encuentro.

\- Toma un asiento, querido – ordenó Bellatrix -. Sirius, ¿no tenías que hablar con el embajador de los Lamia?

Durante un instante el aludido pareció no mosquearse ante el claro despido. Sirius miró a Voldemort fijamente unos segundos, su rostro desprovisto de expresión alguna, y luego giró su rostro hacia Bellatrix.

\- Si me disculpan, - dijo, sus ojos pasando de su tía a su ahijado-. Estaré en el salón de té, si me necesitan.

Harry supo que aquellas palabras eran para él más que para el resto, y asintió. Mientras se escuchaba la retirada de su padrino, aprovechó para sentarse en uno de los antiguos sillones que descansaban a un lado de la habitación. Voldemort tomó asiento a su izquierda, y Bellatrix en el sofá frente al suyo. Por los gestos del otro mago supo al instante que aquella pequeña reunión tenía más que ver con Bellatrix que con la guerra, y por ende, dedujo que estaban por tratar asuntos Black. Lo que no podía entender, sin embargo, era el rol de Voldemort… ¿quería asegurarse él mismo de que no dijera nada acerca de lo que realmente había pasado el día del ataque en Hogwarts?

\- Admito que originalmente tenía mis dudas, y que solo consentí llevarle la corriente a mi sobrino porque mi hermano había dado el visto bueno – dijo, su tono brusco y seco, que le recordaba a Harry el tono de un general-. No me hacía mucha gracia que un sucio mestizo apareciera de repente en nuestro árbol familiar. Pero con la adopción era inevitable que tomases nuestra sangre, y Merlín sabe que una gota es más que suficiente para destruir cualquier rastro de inmundicia que lleves. Y eso quedó en evidencia con la muerte de Dumbledore.

El rostro avejentado de la bruja se distorsionó para esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Sirius es un pobre perro que nunca llegará a mucho, pero logró tomar dos buenas decisiones: volverse un Mortífago, y adoptarte – la mujer hizo una pausa, y Harry observó cómo su magia volvió a dar uno de aquellos escabrosos espasmos-. No sé cuánto vaya a sobrevivir en esta guerra, pero he visto morir y he matado a mucha gente de la misma calaña y te puedo decir que te conviene deshacerte de cualquier esperanza que tengas de tenerlo vivo y coleando en un par de años. Tú vas a heredar la más Noble y Antigua Casa Black, niño, amígate con la idea desde hoy.

La expresión en el rostro del menor mostraba sin tapujos lo que pensaba de todo aquello.

\- Me parece que subestimas a Sirius – le dijo, fríamente-. Y que sobrestimas tus habilidades como vidente,  _tía_. Llegado el caso sé que tendré que hacerme cargo de la Casa Black, pero hasta entonces soy un simple heredero.

Algo dentro de Bellatrix se quebró, y aunque por fuera pareció no inmutarse ante sus palabras, Harry supo por su magia y por el brillo en sus ojos que una idea terrible se había apoderado de ella.

\- Ya veremos cuán bien se te da eso – dijo ella, y se levantó. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Voldemort, quien le hizo una seña para permitirle retirarse.

\- Quiere matar a Sirius, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras Bellatrix.

\- Veo que no estás muy al tanto de las idas y venidas de tu propia familia – comentó Voldemort con una ceja alzada. Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo decir que haya tenido tiempo como para averiguar mucho, entre una cosa y otra.

El mago oscuro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo que aquella cosa y otra eran él y todos sus planes.

\- Sirius ha estado podando el árbol familiar, por ponerlo de alguna forma. Y con ello ha estado liquidando negocios, conexiones, regalando pequeñas fortunas. Ha reducido el valor neto de la familia en un treinta y cinco por ciento, si no mal recuerdo.

\- ¿Podando el árbol familiar?

\- Desheredando a la mayoría, asesinando a los pocos que sabe que son una amenaza – aquello dejó boquiabierto a Harry. El adolescente volvió el rostro hacia la puerta, conjurando en su mente la imagen de su padrino parado allí, mirando fijamente al mago oscuro-. ¿Sorprendido?

\- Si… no, no lo sé. No soy idiota, sé que mató a Orión, pero eso…

\- ¿Era distinto? – preguntó Voldemort con sorna-. ¿O era más fácil de justificar?

Harry volvió su mirada al hombre, y por unos momentos permaneció en silencio.

\- Vamos, Harry… - susurró con malicia-. ¿Me vas a decir que no estás consciente de que estás rodeado de asesinos? El trabajo de tu padre se ha cobrado más de una víctima. Y tu hermana…

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Voldemort? – lo interrumpió el menor, sus músculos tensados como si fuera a levantarse. El otro sonrió, su cuerpo relajado contra el lujoso asiento.

\- En cuanto Bellatrix se fue, entendiste cuáles eran sus planes y se te ocurrieron los tuyos propios. Se podría decir que le estoy haciendo un favor a tu consciencia.

\- ¿De qué estas hab…? – comenzó, hasta que registró el significado de las palabras de Voldemort-. No sé si mi consciencia necesita tanto trabajo para poder asesinar a Bellatrix.

\- Me sorprendería.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello, reclinándose sobre su asiento.

\- Está enferma, aunque no sé si es algo físico o algo mental. Su magia me provoca náuseas.

\- Fascinante – Voldemort lo miraba con gran interés, como cada vez que mencionaba algo que percibía a través de su habilidad-. ¿Cómo la ves?

\- La tonalidad es la misma de siempre, pero parece dar ciertos saltos… como convulsiones, que se van alternando entre sacudidas y pequeños temblores. No sé qué tiene o por qué me produce este efecto.

Voldemort se llevó una mano a la barbilla, dándole vueltas a sus palabras. Harry se dio cuenta que jamás había notado que tenía unas manos largas, delicadas, con dedos que le recordaban a la trama de una telaraña. Por un instante, un viejo recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos – _Tom, atrapándole contra una pared, una de sus manos recorriendo el camino entre su estómago y su…_. Luchó para quitarse la imagen incómoda de la mente, y pidió a todos los dioses que conocía que no se reflejara aquél desliz en sus pantalones.

\- El decline mental de Bellatrix se ha vuelto más que evidente en estas últimas épocas – la voz de Voldemort le hizo volver al presente-. Las artes oscuras simplemente han acelerado el proceso. Lo que no esperaba era que se reflejase en su magia tan pronto – una sonrisa cargada con perfidia asomó en su rostro-. De hecho, se podría decir que una muerte a este punto sería una eutanasia.

\- Sinceramente me perturba que te ponga tan feliz hablar de la muerte de uno de tus seguidores.

\- Es el juego, Harry, de convertirte en algo que jamás imaginaste ser. Su muerte no me interesa.

\- ¿Por eso me obligas a tener callado lo del ataque? – Susurró Harry con frustración-. ¿Para joder con mi cabeza?

\- Entre otras cosas. Una intrusión mental no es el tipo de cosa que un mago querría publicitar, Harry.

El más joven recordó entonces los vagos sueños que tenía a poco de haberse convertido en Horrocrux. Las imágenes, oscuras y ricas en detalles, le hicieron dueño de una idea, y sintió ganas de deshacerse en carcajadas.

\- No será que temes que sepan de la conexión que hay entre nuestras mentes, ¿verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa-, y que puedan usarme a mí para llegar hasta ti.

\- No le temo a nada – respondió bruscamente, y por un instante su magia pareció ponerse en guardia-. Pero reconozco las desventajas cuando las veo. Y hoy en día, tú eres una gran desventaja.

\- Qué romántico que puedes llegar a ser - el sarcasmo era palpable.

El mago oscuro inclinó la cabeza como agradeciendo un cumplido. Harry se levantó, echando una mirada por fuera de la ventana. Unos momentos más tarde Voldemort se unía a él, irguiéndose con una gracia gatuna que a Harry nunca le dejaba de maravillar.

\- Ya es la hora de la cena, - dijo-. Tengo entendido que nuestros anfitriones han preparado algo especial para hoy.

\- No me sorprendería, son lamebotas profesionales después de todo.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Político, Harry, se llama ser político. A falta de otros méritos resulta bastante eficiente.

El hombre se inclinó hacia él, y el joven mago sintió su magia correr al encuentro de la poderosa aura que rodeaba a Voldemort; un toque ligero entre ellas, casi un suspiro que le produjo un lento cosquilleo que se movió desde la base de su espina hasta sus hombros. Su cuerpo quiso moverse hacia la fuente de aquella extraña sensación, pero su mente lo mantuvo fijo en su lugar.

\- Comprometer no siempre es perder – susurró, y Harry sintió el poderoso deseo de golpearlo. Él sabía lo que hacía, estaba consciente de eso. Sabía que movía su cuerpo un centímetro más de lo que era esperado, y a Harry se le ponía la piel de gallina. Sabía que bajaba una octava su voz, y a Harry se le llenaban los ojos de recuerdos. Tom podría estar encerrado en su mente, pero Voldemort había visto todo por lo que habían pasado. Y sabía que había un talón de Aquiles (terrible vergüenza) – aquella extraña atracción que había sentido hacia el Slytherin unos años atrás.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo haces los que predicas – respondió, llevando su mirada directo a los ojos escarlatas del otro-. Creo que jamás te he visto comprometerte.

\- Como dije, eso es algo para quienes necesitan resarcir por sus debilidades. Yo no necesito comprometer nada porque estoy en otra categoría.

Harry lo miró por un instante, deseoso de contradecirlo de alguna forma. Algo de su instinto rebelde se debe haber dejado ver en sus ojos, pues Voldemort dejó escapar una carcajada. Sin embargo dejó pasar aquella silenciosa contestación, y siguió los pasos del hombre cuando se retiró de la habitación. Harry sabía que no sería bien visto por los Malfoy si se presentaba más tarde que su Lord, y tenía bien en claro que debía continuar con aquella estúpida charada para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba alguna forma para evadir aquél pedido de captura que tenía encima.

La caminata se hizo corta, y Harry se supo muy absorto en sus pensamientos como para disfrutar de la magnífica vista que ofrecía el decorado de la mansión de noche. Sin embargo, el contraste entre el lúgubre pasillo y la luz que se filtraba entre las puertas entreabiertas que llevaban al comedor principal le resultó peculiar, y se preguntó por qué ningún elfo se había encargado de cerrarlas. Aunque su casa era un reconocido pandemonio a veces, de chico recordaba haber sido reprendido por uno de los retratos más viejos de su familia por dejar una puerta abierta. El motivo era sencillo; los hechizos de privacidad no se activaban hasta que las entradas se cerraban. Su familia no tenía uso para esa tradición, pero había observado que los Malfoys eran celosos de ella.

Una rápida mirada al hombre que caminaba a su lado reveló que Voldemort había notado lo mismo. Sus ojos se movían desde el haz de luz, intentando abarcar la oscuridad del pasillo. A Harry le pareció que buscaba algo, pero él no podía Sensar nada.

-… berías hablar con él – la voz de Lucius Malfoy se filtró por la abertura, llegando hacia ellos como un ahogado susurro. Voldemort frunció el ceño y se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación. Su mano emergió de la oscuridad para ceñirse sobre el brazo del menor, rápida como un relámpago.

\- ¿Y qué debería decirle? – Harry identificó a la segunda voz como Narcisa. No parecía haber nadie más en la sala.- ¿Qué ahora si tiene permiso para seguir su corazón?

\- Cissy, es grande ya. Sabe lo que está en juego, y sabe que las restricciones que le ponemos tienen su razón de ser. Antes no era propicio. Ahora las cosas cambiaron.

\- No lo sé, Lucius. Todos nos damos cuenta de lo vital que sería tener un apellido como el suyo en la familia, pero no creo que Draco consienta a que le pongamos un peso así encima. No es simplemente un casamiento por conveniencia. Sabes que él le tiene mucho afecto…

Harry sintió cómo la mano que sostenía su brazo aumentaba la presión, y se preguntó a qué se debería. Los Malfoy parecían estar hablando de arreglar un matrimonio para Draco... y aunque sabía que era capaz de planear hasta el nombre de los hijos de sus seguidores, no lo veía realmente capaz a Voldemort de ponerse a planear las alianzas que harían las familias que lo seguían. ¿Tendría algún plan en mente?

La mano desapareció, y Harry tuvo que detenerse un minuto para darse cuenta que Voldemort se había introducido en la habitación, tan repentino y sutil fue el movimiento. Sin esperar lograr el mismo efecto, no tardó mucho en imitar sus pasos.

Parados junto a la cabecera de la mesa los esperaban los dueños de casa. Si Harry no hubiera estado presente no hubiera adivinado siquiera un rastro de la conversación anterior; sus rostros lucían aquella vacante placidez que el joven mago asociaba con el rito de hipocresía profesional en el que se especializaban los sangre pura.

\- Lucius, Sra. Malfoy, - dijo Voldemort suavemente, como quien saluda a viejos amigos-. Me temo que los últimos acontecimientos me han imposibilitado frecuentarla más a menudo, por lo que me alegra verla en buena salud.

\- Me honra, milord – respondió la elegante mujer con una inclinación de su cabeza-, pero no me gustaría saberme culpable de robarle su tiempo a un hombre ocupado.

\- Puedo considerar la opción de dejarle el papeleo a Lucius – una sonrisa encantadora se asomó en los labios del mago oscuro.

\- Creo que el prodigio entre nosotros estaría mejor preparado – comentó el rubio, mirando significativamente a Harry. El aludido le devolvió una sonrisa, bajando la mirada por un instante para fingir modesta vergüenza que no sentía.

\- Ojalá pudiera decir que sí, pero mis talentos son para la ficción.

Narcisa hizo gestos a los elfos domésticos en la habitación (¡justo en aquél momento se da cuenta que habían estado presentes todo el tiempo!) para que sirvieran la comida.

\- ¿Ficción? – comentó Voldemort mientras tomaba asiento. Harry observó que no le quedaba más opción que sentarse junto a él-. Demasiada gente se sintió referenciada en tu última publicación como para poder considerarla ficción.

\- Novela histórica, entonces – consintió Harry-. De todas formas tengo que dibujar donde hay papel en blanco. No es precisamente algo digno de un secretario.

Con un pequeño sonido, aparecieron al unísono los elfos comandados por Narcisa anteriormente, y se dedicaron a servir la comida.

\- Ah, pero quizás haya más valor en eso. La realidad es nada más que una ficción que cree la mayoría de la gente – acotó Narcisa.

\- Pero algo de sustento tiene que tener. Si es subjetivo, de algún objeto tiene que haber aparecido.

\- Quizás – contestó Lucius, pensativamente-. O quizás subestimas el poder que tiene la gente para engañarse a sí misma. ¿Qué es más apetecible, la agria verdad o una dulce mentira?

\- La mentira – contestó Harry con una sonrisa-. Si no fuera así, nadie leería mis historias.

\- Y así volvemos a la practicidad de tenerte como secretario – comentó Voldemort, divertido.

Harry sonrió inocuamente, pero entendía que Voldemort estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en su cabeza en aquél momento – un sonoro y rotundo "preferiría comer mierda antes que trabajar para tí".

\- Técnicamente soy menor y prófugo, no creo que haya mucha legalidad en eso.

Aquello propició una carcajada de parte de Malfoy.

\- Me gustaría saber quién se refugia en la legalidad estos días – comentó-. Con la economía en el estado en el que está, Diagon Alley hace negocios más turbios que Nockturn.

\- Draco me contó hace unos días que vio a un hombre vendiendo extracto de aliento de Nundu cerca de Ollivanders. ¡Increíble! – exclamó Narcisa. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Realmente la gente se arriesga así? ¿Con el ministerio tan a la defensiva?

\- El ministerio solo se ocupa de los magos oscuros de  _carrera_  – comentó Voldemort con una pequeña sonrisa que poco tenía de inocente, la cual imitaron ambos Malfoy-. Arrestar a John Doe por tener una sustancia ilegal en este momento no calma a las masas. Por eso se ocupan de buscar evidencia incriminadora en los hogares de familias tradicionalistas.

\- En secreto – agregó Lucius-. El Profeta no quiere publicar nada al respecto, mientras no tengan éxito. Mientras tanto hablan de las nuevas fuerzas de choque que les comen el presupuesto, y la gente se distrae quejándose de los cortes en los programas sociales.

Harry asintió, pero no contestó nada al respecto. Con su padre a cargo de la seguridad nacional, sentía casí como si estuviera frente a una pasada de factura; pero era sutil, y él estaba seguro que el único que realmente estaba pensando la conversación como un velado insulto era Voldemort. Lucius parecía no estar buscando una pelea así. Miró de reojo al hombre, y notó que parecía tener la mirada perdida.

Aquél signo de anormalidad lo puso en alerta; como un silencioso llamado a la atención, su sensibilidad reaccionó antes que él. Algo estaba cambiando la atmósfera del lugar… como un líquido derramándose sobre la mesa, arrastrando lo que la débil corriente se puede llevar. Lo escuchaba, un ahogado chillido de uñas sobre un viejo pizarrón. En un instante reconoció aquella sensación.

\- Las barreras… - murmuró, buscando la mirada de Voldemort. Su voz pareció sacarlo del trance en el que estaba. Desde el rabillo del ojo notó que los dueños de casa se habían congelado, y los miraban atentamente. La confusión era clara como el día, asomada en sus rostros.

\- Hay aurores tirando abajo las protecciones de la mansión – dijo finalmente, parándose de un salto. Los Malfoy no se inmutaron, y lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

\- Tardarán cerca de diez minutos en destruirlas completamente – habló Voldemort con una voz exasperadamente calma para la situación. La expresión en los rostros de los rubios cambió al instante, aunque notó que Narcisa le dirigía una mirada sorprendida-. Recomendaría movilizar a tus elfos lo antes posible, Sra. Malfoy.

\- Sirius – susurró Harry, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, una mano lo detuvo. Giró el rostro y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Voldemort, fija en él-. Hay que avisarle a Sirius.

\- No. Espérame en tu habitación.

Al mago le hubiera gustado poder gritarle que no era nadie como para ordenarle qué hacer, pero la urgencia de la situación acallaba toda su rebeldía. Harry asintió, sin decir más, y tras dirigirle una mirada a los Malfoy, quien estaban inmersos en su propio plan de contingencia, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Aunque era una enorme construcción, la suerte había querido que el camino de aquél comedor a su habitación fuera uno corto. Un pasillo, unas escaleras, otro pasillo. Pensó por un instante en salir en búsqueda de su padrino de todas formas, pero una nueva idea se formó en su mente.

\- ¡Dobby! – gritó, casi sin aliento, al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Al instante escuchó el chasquido que anunciaba la aparición del elfo doméstico, y se acercó un paso a la creatura-. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¡Lo que sea por el señor amo Harry! – exclamó alegremente.

\- Necesito que vayas adonde está Sirius Black, ¿sabes quién es? – el elfo asintió-. Dile que hay aurores afuera de la mansión, que en menos de diez minutos van a atacar el lugar. Si pregunta por mí, dile que no se preocupe, que lo buscaré afuera. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?

\- ¡Dobby estará encantado de hacerlo señor amo Harry!

\- Gracias Dobby – le dijo el mago con una sonrisa, mientras la creatura desaparecía de nuevo. Harry no tenía claro cómo pensaba evacuar Voldemort a todos los Mortífagos que tenía escondidos en la mansión, pero no quería arriesgarse a que dejase a Sirius a la deriva. Mientras se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con él, sacó su varita y reunió todas sus posesiones de vuelta en su baúl, que con un comando se encogió convenientemente. Ya en un tamaño más cómodo, lo guardó dentro de su túnica.

Aquella sinfonía que escuchaba a lo lejos, disonante y horrenda como pocas cosas que había podido oír a lo largo de su vida, pareció alcanzar un crescendo en aquél instante. Sabía que estaban por tirar las protecciones abajo, que faltaba muy poco. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo. Unas hebras doradas hiladas muy burdamente alrededor de la propiedad delataban las guardas de anti-aparicion que habían conjurado en el instante en el que habían llegado. Harry se sabía el procedimiento de memoria, aunque siempre había pensado que estaría del otro lado de la acción.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron hacia su padre en aquél instante. ¿Sabría James que él estaba allí, bajo la protección de su mayor enemigo? ¿Qué haría si los aurores lo capturaban? ¿Qué le diría su padre el momento en el que apareciera, escoltado y encadenado, en la sala del Wizengamot?

\- Definitivamente tendría que haberme dedicado al Quidditch – susurró, apoyando su frente sobre la fría superficie del vidrio.

\- En ese caso puedes alegrarte – dijo Voldemort, desde la entrada. Harry giró para verle, y lo encontró sosteniendo una escoba.

\- Es un mal momento para hacer chistes – gruñó el joven, aunque entendió al instante el plan. Extendió un brazo, y atrapó sin esfuerzo la Saeta de Fuego que Voldemort probablemente había obtenido de los Malfoy-. Pensé que preferirías un traslador.

\- Son fácilmente rastreables – respondió.

Harry se ajustó la túnica para que cubriera mejor su pecho, y conjuró los hechizos que su padre le había enseñado para tales ocasiones. Algo para mantenerlo protegido del frío, algo para la humedad por si debía volar a baja altura, algo en sus lentes para evitar que se le empañasen.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? – preguntó.

Voldemort lo miró, divertido, y se apoyó en el marco de la entrada.

\- Me halaga tu confianza en mí, Harry.

El joven lo miró sorprendido por un instante, y comprendió con algo de vergüenza lo que había estado por hacer. Por toda su charla de independencia, en el momento en el que las cosas se ponían un poco difíciles, salía a esconderse detrás de las faldas del mago oscuro, como el niño que se refugia detrás de un adulto. Era un condenado reflejo que dejaba en evidencia, para su humillación, lo joven que realmente era; la experiencia que le faltaba para poder soñar enfrentarse a aquél hombre.

\- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó, luchando para quitar la vergüenza que enrojecía su rostro. Voldemort alzó una ceja como para remarcar lo poco sutil que había sido aquél cambio de tópico, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Un pequeño pajarito le advirtió y se escabulló antes de que pudiera hablarle – contestó simplemente. Harry asintió, y salió de la habitación, pasando junto al mago oscuro.

\- Te van a estar esperando, si vas solo.

El adolescente se dio vuelta.

\- Mejor le rezas a tus dioses que me los pueda sacar de encima.

* * *

Debajo de las estrellas, junto a aquél palacio en blanco que parecía reflejar los rayos de la luna, Harry maldecía la osadía que había ostentado momentos antes.

No había signo alguno de vida a su alrededor. Muy por encima del cobijo que ofrecía la mansión Malfoy levitaba el enrejado dorado de las guardas anti-aparición. La luz de la luna se podía adivinar a través del suave fulgor de los encantamientos de los aurores; como una aurora boreal, había conjuros para rastrear, para bloquear, para detener. Harry no podía distinguirlos uno de los otros desde el suelo, pero sabía más o menos qué podía haber en aquél cocktail. Su reloj interno le avisaba que estaban por empezar el raid. Debía apurarse.

Tomó la Saeta, y montó en ella. Con las manos fuertemente sujetas al mango levitó por unos instantes, probando el balanceo de la escoba. Su mente le transportó a la época en la que él y su padre solían probar nuevos modelos, cortesía de la brillante reputación que había hecho James en su carrera como Cazador. La Saeta era el último modelo, la más veloz en el mercado - algo que ni su padre ni él habían podido probar, cortesía de las vueltas que habían dado sus vidas.

Sin mirar atrás y sin levantar vuelo, salió despedido en dirección al bosque.

Nunca había probado utilizar sus habilidades mientras volaba, temeroso de encontrarlas una peligrosa distracción, pero pronto se acostumbró al irradiante fulgor de los encantamientos que hacían a la Saeta. Su estrategia era simple: volar a ras del suelo, y utilizar el bosque como cubierta. No podía excederse, pero aún con la velocidad a la que iba podría matarse de hacer la maniobra equivocada.

El bosque era una mancha uniforme a su alrededor. No podía permitirse el respiro de unas luces iluminando su andar, así que dependía de unas pocas luces frías que le avisaban con poco margen de los accidentes en el camino. Sabía que de no haber sido un Potter, aquello hubiera sido un plan suicida. Pero confiaba que su sangre era su ticket al éxito en aquél escape, siempre y cuando no se encontrara con un auror.

\- Mierda – masculló, deteniendo la escoba y echándose detrás de un árbol. A unos metros de él se abría un pequeño claro en el cual los Malfoys acostumbraban a descansar cuando organizaban alguna caza. El aire, cargado del aroma metálico que acompañaba una densa batalla, le había advertido de lo que se encontraba adelante mucho antes de que pudiera divisar las túnicas violáceas de los aurores.

Humo atravesado por relámpagos; una lluvia de colores. Antorchas que iban y venían, iluminando la oscura noche, y escondiendo la identidad de los combatientes. Harry imaginó que para alguien que no tuviera sus ojos la situación sería un poco más clara, pero a él se le hacían insoportables aquellos espectros que bailaban frente a él, y trató de suprimir su habilidad lo más que pudo (difícil, cuando la dejó a su libre albedrío por tanto tiempo).

Un grito ahogado, mandíbula encajada, un manojo de pelo rubio que caía sobre el rostro iracundo de Draco Malfoy. Apenas pudo registrar la mancha roja (negra, en la oscuridad) que se expandía debajo de la mano que se apoyaba sobre un costado, que salió disparado, sin pensarlo, en dirección al claro.

Su varita cortó el aire en un tajante movimiento; uno de los aurores cayó víctima de la sorpresa y de su magia. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, como si le estuviera pasando a alguien más. Sintió el grito sorprendido del rubio y sintió que sus labios formaban en una mueca su nombre, pero no era él el chico parado entre un auror entrenado y el malhechor que supuestamente debía aprehender, y por eso no debía ser ese su nombre ni esa su varita…

Se sintió casi fascinado por la forma en la que la magia del auror acudía a su llamada, revolviéndose y concentrándose en la punta de su varita. La fascinación dejó lugar a un extraño vacío que pronto se llenó de un frío horror al darse cuenta de que todo estaba sucediendo y que debía reaccionar o si no Merlín sabe qué maldición le tiraría aquél desgraciado…

Fue casi automático, pero sus pies se movieron, y los siguieron sus brazos, su torso, su rostro. Aquél relampagueo incandescente siguió de largo, y en su paso pareció retornar todo a la realidad. El tiempo ya no corría lentamente, y era su varita la que estaba entre sus manos, pegoteada con sudor y con un líquido oscuro que no tenía tiempo de examinar.

-  _¡Diffindo!_ – masculló, forzoso, al momento en el que el auror volvía a levantar el brazo. Su maldición le tomó por sorpresa, al igual que el fogonazo verde que vino inmediatamente después, oriundo de algún lugar un tanto más a la izquierda de donde se encontraba jadeando el joven mago.

Y así volvía el claro al silencio, a la oscuridad de una noche de luna menguante. Ahora solo podía ver el cuerpo del auror inconsciente tirado a unos pies del auror muerto, las hierbas chamuscadas por la batalla, y Draco parado a unos metros de él, mirándolo como si fuera un espectro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – logró decir, antes de que una oleada de dolor descendiera sobre él. Miró su brazo izquierdo, el que no sostenía su varita, y notó que estaba empapado de sangre. Sin pensarlo, murmuró unas palabras que detuvieron el sangrado, limpiaron la herida y envolvieron el brazo en vendas. Se preguntó si necesitaría puntos.

\- Creo que sí – respondió el rubio, y Harry se acercó a él. Se había sacado la túnica. Debajo de su camisa blanca, arruinada por el mismo hechizo que le había herido, se podía adivinar la misma venda que rodeaba el brazo de su amigo.

\- Pensé que los habían evacuado a todos ya.

\- Salí con la tía Bella, pero ella insistía con tomar otra ruta, y terminamos encontrándonos con un montón de aurores – dijo, apoyándose sobre los restos de un roble-. Logré sacarme de encima a la mayoría, pero estos dos me siguieron hasta acá. Yo pensé…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pensé que te irías con Sirius o con  _él_.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

\- Le dije a Sirius que me esperara afuera en cuanto los aurores empezaron a tirar abajo las protecciones.  _Él_  no me va a dar una mano para escapar, aunque sea su culpa que esté en esta situación en el primer lugar. No se lo voy a permitir.

La mirada de Draco dejaba en claro que no entendía de qué hablaba su amigo, pero se limitó a asentir. Había cosas más importantes en juego.

\- Deberíamos seguir. No estamos seguros aquí – dijo.

Harry asintió, y con un movimiento de su varita, conjuró la Saeta que había dejado tirada entre los árboles. Sin perder un instante, se la dio a Draco mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica el baúl encogido.

\- ¿Qué haces…? – preguntó, confundido, el rubio. Harry no le contestó, ocupado como estaba en buscar entre sus pertenencias, restauradas a su tamaño original. Al cabo de un instante sacó de un compartimiento una escoba, y Draco dejó escapar una exclamación.

\- Quién diría que a esta altura una Nimbus 2000 podría llegar a ser útil –dijo, con una sonrisa que Harry le devolvió. El baúl había vuelto a desaparecer dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, y pronto estaba nuevamente sobre la escoba, flotando a ras del suelo.

\- Tengo entendido que tienen aurores patrullando en el aire, así que tenemos que ir incógnito, entre los árboles. Ten mucho cuidado porque no vamos a poder tener mucha iluminación, pero tampoco podemos ir muy lento.

Draco asintió, y se subió a la Saeta. Giró su rostro para contemplar los dos aurores caídos, e hizo un gesto hacia los cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Harry dudó por un instante.

\- Dejémoslos aquí. Los encontrarán pronto, estoy seguro.

El rubio mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el cadáver, y Harry supo qué estaba pasando por su mente en aquél instante.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para tener pesadillas al respecto, Draco. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Draco asintió, y aún en la débil luz que ofrecía la luna menguante, Harry podía ver la palidez poco natural que se había cernido sobre su tez.

* * *

\- Esto es una locura – suspiró Draco.

\- Sí, la situación se nos fue de las manos – afirmó Harry.

El rubio lo miro como si fuera estúpido.

\- Estoy hablando de este plan tuyo, de escondernos en el mundo muggle – dijo con un asco que remontaba al moreno a tiempos inmemoriales, cuando tenían permiso de disfrutar de la inocencia de sus días estudiantiles.

\- Si no estuvieras de acuerdo con lo simplemente brillante que resulta, no hubieras accedido a venir aquí – le respondió sin inmutarse, y tomó un trago de su licuado de banana.

Harry no podía decir que se sentía perfectamente a gusto en el mundo muggle, pero su madre había hecho mucho hincapié durante su infancia para que tanto él como Sophie supieran desenvolverse en el lugar donde ella había nacido. No eran frecuentes las excursiones, pero durante el verano sabría que alguna que otra vez terminarían paseando por el Londres muggle, poniéndose al tanto de los cambios en aquél vertiginoso mundo no-mágico, maravillándose del ingenio de aquella gente que no podía manipular la realidad como ellos podían.

\- Algo que nunca me ha dejado de maravillar es lo lejos que están de nosotros, y viceversa – comentó-. Estamos a unas cuadras del Ministerio, pero nadie aquí podría encontrarnos. Nadie aquí sabe nada de lo que es una varita, ni de cómo hacer para escapar de un dragón. Son dos mundos aparte, ubicados en la misma tierra.

\- Y espero que siga siendo así – dijo Draco, su voz revestida de una seriedad que contrastaba con la actitud con la que había entrado al pequeño café-. Es perfecto. Ellos viven, y se matan entre ellos, y nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro.

\- Matándonos entre nosotros – Harry alzó una ceja, su voz adoptando un leve tono burlón-, simplemente para decidir si nos juntamos o no con ellos.

\- No seas tonto, la guerra es por más que eso – el rubio dio vueltas a su café, casi inconscientemente-. Hay política de por medio.

\- Hay plata de por medio.

Draco sonrió.

\- Como en todas las guerras. Nunca he hablado del bien común. Sé que no eres tan estúpido como para creértelo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y terminó el licuado. Sus ojos se deslizaron alrededor de la habitación, mirando distraídamente a los madrugadores que recibían la jornada de trabajo o de estudio con un café o un té. Se preguntó si extrañaban la cama acogedora de la que se habían levantado minutos antes. Les envidiaba la suerte que tenían de poder estar inmersos en esa deliciosa rutina. Eran hijos de otro mundo de privilegios, donde la guerra se luchaba en los países que les proveían las materias primas a precios escandalosamente bajos, donde el ir y venir de la tecnología determinaba el circo romano en donde se entretendrían. Y entre aquellos personajes, cortados como figuritas de una revista, estaban ellos; dos magos prófugos disimulando los vestigios de una fuga debajo de unos cuantos encantamientos de rápida limpieza y un par de túnicas transfiguradas en sobretodos. El contraste no dejaba de hacer mella en su mente.

\- Deberíamos ponernos en contacto hoy con mis padres –susurró el rubio, de repente-. Con Sirius, si quieres. Sé que Goyle y Crabbe tendrán…

\- Olvídalo. Estarán vigilando el correo, y a cualquier conocido de tus padres, precisamente por esto. Por ahora tenemos que permanecer fuera de vista.

\- Pero…

\- La Marca, Draco – masculló Harry, sintiendo el cansancio de la noche romper con la poca paciencia que le quedaba-, no es solamente un tatuaje barato. ¿Te crees que eres el primer mortífago a la deriva que ha tenido? Cuando sea el momento, te llamará a través de ella.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo supiste…?

\- Soy un puto sensor, ya lo sabías. Veo más de lo que quiero ver.

Harry echó una última mirada alrededor, y se levantó. Draco estaba por preguntarle cómo iba a pagar por el café y el licuado, o si el sistema era distinto en el mundo muggle, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el muchacho había sacado un par de billetes de entre sus bolsillos y los había colocado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Llevas siempre cambio muggle encima? – susurró, sorprendido.

\- No seas idiota, Draco, somos magos.

Y escondiendo la varita debajo de la manga, pronunció un encantamiento que el rubio no llegó a escuchar, pero que estaba seguro que iba a poder reconocer. Con paso tranquilo, confiado, se dirigió hasta la barra, cruzó la pequeña puertita que separaba el mostrador del resto del local, y comenzó a sacar billete tras billete de la caja registradora. Una mesera pasó junto a él, completamente ignorante de lo que sucedía frente a ella. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se acercó nuevamente a la mesa que habían estado ocupando, y le hizo señas para que se fueran.

\- Hacia el sur, en los suburbios, hay algo que los muggles llaman "desarrollos inmobiliarios" – dijo Harry mientras caminaban-. Básicamente un montón de edificios que lucen exactamente igual, en donde la gente vive hacinada como ratas en pequeños cubículos.

\- No me digas que piensas llevarnos allí.

\- Sí y no, - le contestó, tomándolo del brazo antes de que Draco cruzara un semáforo en verde-. Vas a tener que prestarle atención a eso. Se llaman semáforos. Cuando estos pequeños de aquí te muestran al tipo caminando, en blanco, puedes cruzar.

Cruzaron la calle en dirección a la estación de tren que se erguía frente a ellos. Harry se encargó de conseguir boletos para ambos, luego de verificar que aquél tren los llevaría a destino.

\- Estos edificios a los que vamos fueron abandonados hace unos años, cuando la empresa que los construyó se fue a la quiebra. Recuerdo haberlos visto hace un par de años. Mis abuelos vivían por allí. Podemos acondicionarlos un poco y escondernos ahí hasta encontrar algo mejor.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco dejaba en claro que lo mínimo indispensable ya sería demasiado tiempo para él, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo por el resto del viaje. Harry sabía que podría haber rentado una habitación en un hotel, pero con ello venía un nivel de exposición que no estaba seguro de poder manejar en aquél momento. Grandes cantidades de magia en un lugar muy densamente habitado por muggles era algo que no podría pasar desapercibido para el ministerio, por lo que su mejor opción era irse a los suburbios, donde contaba con la misma ventaja del anonimato de la ciudad, sin la misma concentración de personas que podrían delatarlo.

El viaje fue sorprendentemente más largo de que lo que recordaba, y tuvo que obligarse a mantenerse despierto para no pasarse de estación. Tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar a Draco fuera del tren, hasta que lo despertó lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar por sí mismo. Pronto ambos se encontraron caminando por un barrio muy poco acogedor, que sólo a los ojos expertos de Harry se revelaba como una zona de industrias y talleres.

\- No puedo creer como alguien viviría en casas tan inmundas – murmuró Draco, mientras pasaban por una calle que parecía estar repleta de mataderos. En el suelo, la sangre de las reses manoseadas ofrecía un manjar para los enjambres de moscas; junto a las bocacalles se amontonaban los restos de huesos y sebo que los frigoríficos desdeñaban, y que terminaban alimentando a las manadas de perros callejeros que frecuentaban la zona. Había poca gente en la calle, y aquellos que salían o entraban a los edificios les echaban miradas hoscas, hasta agresivas.

\- Mantén tu varita cerca, Draco – susurró Harry.

\- ¿Sentiste algún Auror cerca?

\- No – admitió -, pero este lugar me da mala espina.

Harry casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaban a una cuadra de su destino. Cruzaron una calle que parecía ser lo suficientemente ancha como para ser una avenida principal, y apresuraron el paso. El edificio parecía estar casi terminado. Las entradas y las ventanas de las plantas inferiores habían sido tapadas con ladrillo y cemento para evitar que tomaran el lugar. Las paredes estaban inscriptas con coloridos grafitis, algunos de ellos en otros idiomas.

\- ¿Alguna vez has hecho una guarda anti-muggles, Draco? – preguntó Harry, sacando su varita.

\- En mi vida.

\- Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos – Harry apoyó una mano sobre la burda entrada -. Esto me va a llevar unos minutos, es complicado y requiere mucha magia para un edificio de este tamaño. Probablemente me desmaye cuando termine. Lo que quiero que hagas es que abras la entrada, y te encargues de preparar lo mínimo adentro como para que pasemos el día. Cuando me despierte te ayudaré con los toques finales. ¿Entendido?

Draco asintió.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, su primer pensamiento fue que el raid de los aurores había sido un sueño. Sin embargo su mirada se encontró con la triste realidad cuando se deslizó hacia la ventana, la cual mostraba sin tapujos el paisaje urbano de Londres.

Se levantó de la cama (una cama, bellamente tallada, con sábanas limpias y frescas como si las acabara de lavar un elfo doméstico), y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación (un arco espléndido, la piedra moldeada en formas que le recordaban a Hogwarts). Debajo de sus pies, un parqué reluciente, que no parecía haber visto historia alguna. Lo único que delataba la novedad del lugar era lo vacío que estaba todo; las paredes blancas, desprovistas de cualquier capricho de la personalidad que habitaba aquél espacio.

En la cocina (espaciosa y luminosa, con detalles en mármol y con los armarios de madera que debe tener toda cocina que se precie de ser tal) lo esperaba un bowl de frutas y un mago rubio que no dejaba de mirar a través de la ventana con una expresión de profundo disgusto.

\- Un día y medio estuviste dormido – le informó, en cuanto notó su presencia, y señaló la comida que había dejado en la mesa (una mesa de verdad, de madera como la que adornaba la cocina de su casa de verano).

Harry sintió tanto hambre como fascinación por el lugar en donde había despertado, que suponía que no había sido sino una cáscara vacía hasta hacía unos días. Se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó por devorar unas manzanas que lucían tan rojas como para invitar al pecado.

\- No luzcas tan sorprendido. El tercer piso era el más aceptable de todos, y estaba bastante completo. Solo me limité a limpiar un poco, y agregarle los detalles.

\- No sé si me sorprende más tu ojo para el detalle o el hecho de que te hayas dignado a bajar para conseguir comida – dijo Harry entre mordiscos.

Draco adoptó aires de ofendido, pero los dos sabían que su esnobismo era, hasta cierto punto, un acto más que una realidad. Era su forma de traer algo de normalidad a circunstancias bizarras.

\- No la quería tomar – dijo, de repente, y Harry lo miró confundido-. La Marca. Nunca la quise, y no la quiero hoy en día, tampoco. Pero me ofrecía algo con lo que mantenerme ocupado. Algo en lo que podría perderme para no pensar en lo que pasó. Para olvidarme un momento de lo mucho que te había fallado. Yo…

\- No puedo decir que lo vaya a olvidar nunca – lo interrumpió el morocho-. No puedo mentirte y decirte que después de eso todo puede volver a ser como era antes, que alguna vez voy a volver a confiar en vos.

Draco cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, una lágrima se escapó silenciosa y cayó por su mejilla.

\- Este se suponía que debía ser mi castigo – dijo con la voz tomada, levantándose las mangas de su cardigan para mostrar la calavera en su brazo-. El precio de la traición.

\- Eso es masoquismo – afirmó, cortante, mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Mira Draco, no puedo decirte que te perdono. No sé si alguna vez lo haga. Pero me importas, y a efectos prácticos eres mi colega y mi compañero. Y si tuviera que volver a meterme en una pelea con un auror para salvarte el culo, lo haría con gusto. Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir al respecto.

Draco asintió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dijo más.

En los días que siguieron a su llegada al pequeño refugio, se dedicaron a conseguir suficientes provisiones como para aguantar un mes allí. Harry no tenía idea cuánto tardarían en calmarse las cosas como para pensar en buscar refugio nuevamente dentro del mundo mágico, pero supuso que un mes era un plazo razonable de tiempo. En su experiencia, el público perdía interés a la semana, y donde iba el ojo público iba el brazo fuerte del gobierno.

También se dedicaron a mejorar las protecciones que los ocultaban de cualquier mago que pudiera asomarse por allí, aunque Harry admitiría que su trabajo estaba lejos de ser algo medianamente aceptable ante un mago que supiera qué buscar. Le volvía loco ver las imperfecciones rampantes con su vista especial, tan acostumbrado estaba a las guardas en Hogwarts, en su hogar o en la Mansión Malfoy, las cuales eran de una finura exquisita. Más de una vez Draco le había atrapado sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración, y no había podido escapar de alguna broma u otra que el rubio le había hecho al respecto.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurre nada para arreglarlas? – Preguntó, curioso, al tercer día-. Digo, si puedes ver el agujero, sabes dónde coserlo…

\- El tema es que no sé  _cómo_  coserlo. Además no es una tela, no son agujeros… -le respondió Harry, algo agitado-. Es algo estructural. Es más bien una tela mal hilada. ¿Cómo arreglas eso?

\- La haces de nuevo – murmuró el rubio, su voz dejando en claro que había tomado consciencia de la cuestión. Luego de unos momentos torció su boca en una mueca, y Harry supo que había llegado a alguna conclusión-. Sabes, esto es terrible. ¿Por qué no nos enseñan cosas así en la vida?

\- ¿Cómo ser un prófugo exitoso?

Draco sonrió.

\- No, bobo, cosas como guardas…. cómo sobrevivir en tu cuenta en el mundo muggle. Cosas prácticas. Nos pasamos siete años aprendiendo cosas inútiles como levitar una pluma… ¿para qué? La mayoría de los magos no usan más que hechizos caseros en toda su vida.

\- Pero no puedes pretender que lo único que sepa un mago es a limpiar la casa. Es cultura general.

\- Si, pero podrían aplicar esa cultura general de una forma más interesante. Podrían fomentar la creatividad – dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Y antes que me olvide, se me ocurrió la otra noche que podríamos turnarnos para patrullar por unos días el área para ver si hay algún squib o algún mago cerca. Por si las dudas.

Harry asintió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

\- Es una buena idea – admitió-. Cuando vinimos aquí la primera vez no sentí rastros de magia por aquí, pero no nos vendría mal hacer una búsqueda más a fondo.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, cada uno enfocado en su tarea. Harry ojeaba con frustración un libro de runas antiguas que había guardado el verano anterior en su baúl, mientras Draco escribía una lista de nombres en un pergamino. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ir y venir de la gente por la transitada avenida. Draco había insistido en un principio el insonorizar toda la casa, poco acostumbrado a la vida citadina, pero el morocho había encontrado que aquello le provocaba un pánico horrendo, causado por una aguda sensación de claustrofobia. Le descolocaba la falta del murmullo provocado por los transeúntes y los autos; en el silencio aquél piso se transformaba en una caja aislada. Para aquél que escapa del encierro no hay nada peor que someterse a un claustro por descuido, y por voluntad propia.

La pluma rasgaba el pergamino, y Harry levantó la vista por un minuto. La lectura era tediosa y tenía la impresión de que no iba encontrar en el texto lo que él buscaba, por lo que las distracciones sucedían con facilidad.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas ya? – preguntó.

\- Ocho – respondió Draco, sin levantar la vista-. Tengo dos más en la cabeza, pero no creo que me hayan dicho nunca el nombre. El tema es que no se si están todos en el país, o si podemos comunicarnos con ellos a través de los mismos canales que usaba.

\- Bueno, ciertamente por lechuza no vas a poder hablarles.

Harry se levantó de un salto y, dejando el libro sobre la mesa, se acercó a su amigo. Por encima de su hombro podía leer los nombres de algunos sangre puras que sabía tenían conexiones a nivel comercial con los Malfoy. Algunos eran obvios sospechosos de ser Mortífagos (como los Carrow) mientras que otros le parecieron una total sorpresa (como el Sr. Hawthorne, dueño de la constructora más importante del país). En el séptimo lugar de la lista encontró a su padrino, aunque no entendía porque anotaría una opción tan obvia.

La lista era tanto un regalo de Draco hacia Harry como una especie de recordatorio; eran contactos que ambos podrían utilizar en caso de separarse o si ocurría alguna emergencia. Draco había vuelto con la idea luego de un infartante paseo por Londres, en el que pensaron que estaban siendo seguidos.

\- El tema es el siguiente – había explicado ante la mirada confundida de su amigo-, es claro como el día que estas pegado a nosotros por el tema del ataque, en el que no tuviste nada que ver. Por más que digas que no quieres esconderte detrás de las faldas de Voldemort mientras encuentras alguna forma de limpiar tu nombre, te debemos protección. Al menos yo sé que te debo protección, y lo bueno de todo este embrollo es que al menos todos los Mortífagos están dispuestos a ayudarte porque piensan que eres uno de nosotros. Entonces, si algo me sucede, o si nos separamos, quiero quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que tienes la opción de contactar a alguien más para que te de una mano, si la necesitas. No tienes que usarlo. Solo tenlo en mente.

La explicación más o menos había convencido al morocho. Un día más tarde estaban allí, con una lista llena de borrones y manchas. Y el nombre de Sirius le dio una idea a Harry.

\- ¡Qué idiota que soy! – exclamó el mago, dándose una palmadita en la frente. Draco levantó la vista del pergamino y lo siguió con sus ojos cuando salió de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde, emergió nuevamente con un espejo que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

\- Con esto hablaba con Sirius en Hogwarts – explicó, mostrándole la superficie a su amigo, quien observó con interés el remolino de nubes que parecían esconderse dentro del espejo-. Me había olvidado que lo tenía. Espero que lo tenga cerca. ¡Sirius Black!

Harry estaba por dejar el aparato en la mesa cuando un rostro emergió de las sombras.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos grises brillaban.

\- ¡No pensé que ibas a contestar tan rápido! – Harry inmediatamente tomó el espejo, e hizo señas a Draco para que se acercara-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Estoy igual que siempre – dijo con un guiño, y su rostro pareció temblar y desenfocarse como si estuviera moviéndose-. Ah, ahora sí. ¿Y tú? Pareces estar entero. Y con Draco. Hola, Draco.

El rubio hizo un pequeño saludo por encima del hombro de su amigo.

\- Sufrimos algunos rasguños, pero nada que no pudiéramos arreglar. Nos encontramos con algunos aurores.

\- Sí, no salió nada en las noticias pero por aquí no dejan de hablar de eso. Te estuve esperando en las afueras del bosque, hacia el sur, cuando Bellatrix se metió en problemas y tuve que ir a darle apoyo.

Harry alzó una ceja, y los ojos de su padrino se oscurecieron un poco con una malicia que había visto por última vez poco después de la muerte de Orión.

\- Pero son jodidos estos aurores, - dijo, casualmente-. Entiendo que Draco se separó en algún momento y deduzco que te lo encontraste mientras escapabas.

\- Sí, me siguieron algunos aurores hasta un descanso del coto. Ahí fue donde me encontró. ¿Qué le paso a la tía Bellatrix?

\- Esta muerta, Draco – respondió Harry sin quitarle la mirada de encima al espejo. A continuación escuchó un golpe y el movimiento de una túnica, y supo que si daba la vuelta iba a verlo a su amigo sentado, con las manos sujetándole la cabeza. La mirada de Sirius no cambió en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los aurores? –preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Bellatrix ya se había encargado de la mayoría. Tenía órdenes de capturar a los dos que quedaban vivos.

Aquello sorprendió al joven mago. Tomar prisioneros implica siempre  _tener un lugar donde mantenerlos_ , y aunque no dudaba que la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort tenían instalaciones más que aptas (y actualizadas) para tales fines, Harry dudaba que el hombre consentiría a utilizarlas sin estar él presente para asegurarse de la efectividad de las protecciones que evitarían su escape. Lo cual significaba que tenía una nueva base de operaciones, ya sea en una mansión ajena como había sido la de los Malfoy, ya sea en una propia. Aquello le llevó a reflexionar que era imposible que tuviera un hogar mágico como los hogares ancestrales de sus seguidores, ya que por parte de los Gaunt no había heredado más que una pocilga en algún basurero. La mansión Riddle vino a su mente, y con ello el recuerdo de las conversaciones con Tom en el living room donde había matado a su familia paterna.

\- O sea que están seguros ahora – dijo Harry, con una expresión concienzudamente vacía. Sirius asintió, consciente de la verdadera pregunta que estaba haciendo su ahijado. Voldemort habíase llevado a los prófugos consigo, aunque al joven no le quedaba claro bien en dónde. Preguntar sería inútil, pues cualquier hijo de vecino sabría que la primera medida de seguridad es hacer taboo la locación y nombre del lugar donde paraban.

\- ¿La enterraron? – preguntó Draco, sin levantarse de la silla. Su voz sonaba algo ahogada, y Harry se acercó un momento para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro. Las manos le tapaban la cara.

\- Si, lo mejor que pudimos dadas las circunstancias – respondió Sirius-. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte, Harry, si has estado al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en estos días.

\- Estamos en el mundo muggle. No quise arriesgarme a comprar el Profeta.

Sirius asintió.

\- Bien, te recomendaría que no lo hagas por un tiempo. Ya empezó a enfriarse un poco la cosa, pero se fugó que en la mansión no solo estaba yo sino que les llegó tu nombre también. Y como te puedes imaginar, tu padre se puso como loco. Por eso había tantos aurores en lo que tendría que haber sido una redada normal.

Harry sintió algo de culpa y dolor ante la mención de su padre.

\- El tema es que si bien no salió en El Profeta, en la radio un periodista contó lo que había pasado muy por encima. Y la cosa explotó, y todos están apuntando dedos a tu padre.

\- ¿Piensas que lo quieren echar?

Sirius hizo una mueca.

\- No te voy a mentir, estamos metiendo presión por donde podemos, pero ya de por sí la situación se está volviendo insostenible.

Harry hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Dijeron algo de nosotros?

\- No realmente – contestó el mayor, frotándose la barbilla-. Dicen que siguen buscando.

\- Demonios – dijo el menor-. ¿Crees que esto da para una semana más?

\- Más o menos. Me gustaría ir por ti, Harry, pero sinceramente creo que están más seguros por su cuenta.

Harry asintió. No tenía la más mínima duda de que, si no fuera por fuerzas mayores, Sirius ya habría estado golpeándoles la puerta con una valija en la mano. Era casi instintivo para él. Por su parte, el adolescente hubiera hecho lo mismo por él, si no fuera porque confiaba en el juicio de su padrino.

\- ¿Sabes cómo están mis padres? – Draco apareció por detrás de Harry, quien se dio vuelta para mirarle, sorprendido. Observó que tenía los ojos muy húmedos, y su boca tenía un rictus que le daba una apariencia anormal a su rostro.

\- Sé que están a salvo, pero no están aquí.

El rubio asintió. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, ya se me está haciendo tarde – dijo, su voz alejándose por momentos-. Mira, deja el espejo en algún lugar accesible, cosa de que Draco o tú me puedan escuchar si los llamo. No sé cuándo pueda volver a comunicarme, pero trataré que sea lo antes posible. Manténganse bajo el radar por ahora. Draco, no pienses en intentar nada que no te hayan ordenado. No es un buen momento.

\- Entendido – murmuró el aludido, con expresión grave.

\- Cuídate Sirius, - dijo Harry-. Por favor.

\- Ah, yerba mala nunca muere. ¡Cambio y fuera!

Las densas y oscuras nubes que revoloteaban alrededor del rostro de Sirius tragaron el semblante sonriente del hombre. Harry dejó el espejo sobre la mesa y volteó para hablarle a su amigo. Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta que ya se había retirado hacia su habitación.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, la duda reflejada en su rostro clara como el cielo en una noche de verano. Tenía algo para hacer, y no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera conveniente que Draco le acompañara. Aquella oportunidad se le presentaba perfecta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, el segundo siendo la obvia necesidad del blondo de tener un tiempo a solas para masticar la muerte de su tía.

Un viaje breve hasta su habitación lo equipó con un morral de cuero que lo acompañaba desde su más tierna preadolescencia, un gorro para ocultar el distintivo cabello negro y enmarañado de los Potter, y tres hojas leídas de un libro de encantamientos de glamour. El truco, según él entendía, para que fueran realmente efectivos era saber aprovechar los pequeños cambios que ofrecían las ilusiones. Nadie puede realmente disimular su apariencia a lo grande durante un periodo extendido de tiempo, por lo que el buen disfraz dependía de la sutileza y del ojo del conjurador. Dos cosas en las cuales Harry no se consideraba extremadamente proficiente.

Un cambio de color de ojos y un leve ensanchamiento de la nariz se encargaron de presentarle un rostro ajeno en el espejo. Transfiguró sus anteojos para que tuvieran marco cuadrado, en vez del usual redondo, y encontró que el cambio hacía milagros a la hora de distorsionar sus facciones. Completó el atuendo con una chalina blanca que había pertenecido a su hermana (y que el tenía luego de haberla pedido prestada para llevar unos libros en una bolsa armado a lo  _impromptu_ ). Ya satisfecho, salió a la calle.

Aunque tres días podrían ser una eternidad para mucha gente, para Harry aún resultaban insuficientes para acostumbrarse a la agitada vida urbana de los muggles. Jamás había podido entender aquella preferencia que parecían tener por vivir constantemente rodeados por estruendo, tanto del tipo sonoro como del visual. Adonde quiera que fuera había gente caminando a las zancadas, envuelta en su mundo; hombres de negocios en trajes elegantes y oscuros que no le prestaban atención más que al incesante cacareo que provenía de unas cajitas de metal y plástico que se llevaban al oído, grupos de niños y de jóvenes de su edad riendo y haciéndose muecas entre ellos, totalmente ajenos a todos los que los rodeaban, mujeres de andar lento y gesto perpetuamente preocupado, cuyos ojos parecían querer evitar todo contacto con algo que tuviera conciencia. Aunque no lo entendía todo, se sentía extrañamente reconfortado; pues en un mundo donde nadie se fija en nadie, nadie podría darse cuenta que él es un forastero. Si no fuera por aquella sana paranoia que se encuentra en todos nosotros, se habría atrevido a hacer el experimento de salir en túnica, para comprobar si aquello era suficiente para sacar de aquél aislamiento a la gente que pasaba por la avenida.

De su morral sacó un mapa que había adquirido el momento en el que había podido poner de vuelta un pie fuera del escondite. Lo más importante, en su opinión, era poder darse el lujo de perderse (pues uno aprende mucho de esa forma) con un mapa en la mano. Y más o menos eso es lo que intentaba hacer ese día.

Mientras caminaba, dejó que su conciencia diera rienda suelta a sus habilidades. Era algo fascinante para él, que podía ver más allá que la mayoría de los magos, el encontrarse en semejante desierto. Se había acostumbrado a suprimir su habilidad en menor o mayor grado, a fuerza de evitar sentirse abrumado por la información que captaban sus sentidos. Adonde quiera que fuera se encontraba con oasis de energía, con diversos caudales pero siempre lo suficientemente frondosos y exuberantes como para sobrecargar su mente de no tener cuidado. Pero en el medio de una agitada avenida repleta de muggles, él era un hombre en el medio de la nada. Sus ojos no veían más allá de lo que veían las personas que pasaban junto a él.

Era un alivio, y una preocupación a la vez. Era algo positivo el no encontrar contacto alguno con el mundo mágico que pudiera descubrirlos, pero era simplemente preocupante la idea de que en aquél mar de gente  _no había un solo mago_. Una cuadra, cinco, diez, veinte pasaron bajo sus pies; diez, quince, ¿cien? Muggles que pasaban o que vivirían acurrucados dentro de los curiosos edificios… y en aquella inagotable fuente, de la que no paraban de brotar personas, no había más magia que la que llevaba él. Por un instante, vio algo de sentido en la paranoide especulación de Draco y su gente. Ya en aquél barrio había números suficientes para superar la cantidad de gente que trabajaba en el ministerio. Una nación entera de ellos multiplicaría cien veces su población… ¿qué pasaría si descubrieran su secreto? ¿Si algún hijo de muggles, ya sea por buena intención o por despecho, revelara más de lo que debía? ¿Qué sería Voldemort contra todo un ejército muggle, armado hasta los dientes, entrenado hasta la perfección?

Llegó hasta una pequeña cafetería, ubicada a unas cuadras de la avenida principal, y decidió descansar por un momento. Estaban ya en pleno verano, pero el tiempo parecía jugar con sus expectativas, y hacía bastante viento como para justificar un capuccino caliente entre las manos. Su mente persiguió aquellos pensamientos hasta el hartazgo, pero si hubieran de preguntarle más tarde en qué estuvo pensando mientras caminaba no lo podría haber dicho, pues sus ojos captaron algo que borró por completo cualquier divagación previa.

Un joven, apenas unos años mayor que él, pasó caminando a paso lento con un periódico en la mano. Pero sus ojos no depararon en su físico, sino en el fino vapor azulino que lo rodeaba. Perezosa y lánguida, su magia parecía querer rellenar sus proximidades. Casi sin pensarlo, se puso de pie de un salto y a las corridas abandonó el café.

Mantuvo su distancia, aunque tenía la sensación de que el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta incluso si se hubiera puesto a caminar a su lado. Parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos. Cada tanto sacaba de su bolsillo uno de esos nuevos teléfonos portátiles que se habían puesto de moda entre los muggles en los últimos años, y miraba la pantalla. Harry no entendía muy bien su funcionamiento, pues nunca había usado uno, pero le daba la impresión que parecía estar esperando algo. Quizás una llamada.

De por sí el desconocido mago no representaba amenaza alguna. Era demasiado joven para ser un auror, y su magia no tenía un aspecto muy imponente, por lo que no debía darle mucho uso. Era evidente que debía ser un hijo de muggles, quizás uno de aquellos que elegían permanecer relativamente afuera de la sociedad mágica. Si tal era el caso, Harry podía respirar tranquilo. Pero por las dudas, lo seguiría y vería hacia dónde se dirigía.

Después de seguirlo unas cuadras, se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia la estación de tren. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para tenerle lo suficientemente cerca como para adivinar algún parecido que pudiera revelarle su identidad. Apresuró el paso, y entró casi junto a él al vagón que acababa de estacionar en el andén.

Esperó a que se sentara antes de buscar algún asiento. Encontró un lugar cómodo cerca de él, pero fuera de su visión inmediata, y comenzó a estudiarlo.

Al igual que su magia, su rostro no delataba ningún rasgo extraordinario. Era alto, delgado, de aspecto saludable pero no atlético. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, lo cual le daba a entender o que sufría algún problema para dormir o que trabajaba de noche. Le llamaron la atención sus manos largas, pálidas; fijó su vista en ellas un tiempo, fascinado, aunque no sabía por qué. Unas estaciones más tarde, el joven se paró para bajarse, y solo cuando volvió a ponerse a la sombra de su espalda se dio cuenta de que le recordaban a las manos de Voldemort.

Ese pensamiento le hizo más simpático el porte del joven, aunque Harry hubiera dicho que era por virtud de reconocer algo familiar en lo desconocido, más que por otras razones más perturbadoras. Cualquiera fuese la razón, Harry volvió a sumergirse en la corriente de gente que se movía a la par del mago.

Por suerte para sus cansados pies, su andar se detuvo pronto, una vez salido de la estación. A meras dos cuadras de ella, el joven se metió en un bar, y cuidando las distancias, Harry siguió su ejemplo. Sus ojos, ya de lejos, habían arruinado la sorpresa. El lugar no tenía las guardas que protegían al Caldero Chorreante de la entrada de cualquier muggle, pero era sin duda un bar cuyos dueños eran orgullosos portadores de una varita. Estaba claro como el día para un sensor como Harry, quien veía en las ventanas y las puertas unos clásicos hechizos para mantener el buen estado de la fachada.

E incluso sin el don, a Harry no le hubiera costado mucho averiguar la verdadera naturaleza del lugar, pues al entrar fue recibido por la mescolanza más apabullante que había visto en su vida de cultura muggle y mágica. El décor simplista y refinado que los muggles afectaban esos días se fundía con la estética casi medieval que era clásica en el mundo mágico en un experimento alquímico extremadamente bizarro. Harry no podía decir que el efecto final era desagradable, pero si algo chocante. La mirada fascinada de una pareja de muggles en una mesa cerca de la entrada le dejaba muy en claro que a sus ojos aquello resultaba encantador. Él no era quien para discutirles.

Ocupó un taburete cerca de la barra, barriendo con la mirada el lugar en búsqueda del otro mago. El bar no estaba precisamente copado, pero tenía suficiente gente como para pasar desapercibido. La posibilidad de ser descubierto lo ponía nervioso, pero lo consolaba el hecho de que en el lugar no parecía haber más magos que el joven alto que había seguido, el barman y él mismo.

Terminada su inspección, se dio vuelta; sabía que el barman estaba esperando su orden detrás suyo.

\- ¿Buscando a alguien? – preguntó con el tono conversacional que afectan todos aquellos que trabajan sirviendo las necesidades ajenas.

\- Si… y no. Quería saber si había venido un amigo que suele pasarse por aquí. Una Guinness, por favor.

El barman asintió y sacó un vaso y una pequeña botella, y las colocó delante de Harry antes de buscar el potecito con el maní para acompañar. Era una visión extraña a los ojos del mago; su piel era del color del bronce, con grandes parches en donde se tornaba blanca como la suya. El contraste era violento, como las manchas en el cuerpo de una vaca. Pero en su cuerpo, de espaldas anchas y cuidadosamente moldeado por horas de ejercicio, parecía un accidente feliz que le agregaba carácter.

\- Vitiligo – dijo, y Harry se ruborizó un poco al haber sido atrapado mientras le miraba-. Decoloración parcial de la piel.

Harry asintió.

\- Perdona, fue de mala educación quedarme mirando.

El barman se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo quejarme porque la gente sea curiosa. Además, va bien con el tono del lugar. Complementa lo surreal.

Y Harry no pudo más que darle la razón. Tomó un sorbo de la amarga cerveza. Desde el rabillo de sus ojos notó que alguien se acercaba, y sus sentidos le informaron que no era más que el flacucho castaño que había seguido hasta allí. Con cierta alegría lo miró sentarse a unos asientos de él, en la barra, lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Saludó al barman como si fueran viejos amigos, y dejó el periódico que había llevado todo el viaje en uno de los taburetes que lo separaban de donde estaba Harry.

 _La Esfinge_  ostentaba una primera plana que se le hacía muy familiar. Una foto de la mansión Malfoy, frente a la cual las figuras oscuras de un grupo de Aurores se movían de un lado a otro. El título rezaba " _RAID Y FUGA: ¿ESTABA SIRIUS BLACK REALMENTE EN LA MANSIÓN MALFOY?_ ".

\- John, no dejes el diario allí que lo va a ver algún muggle – susurró el barman, mirando algo nervioso en dirección a Harry. Este se hizo el tonto y fingió estar leyendo un cartel que publicitaba varias tipos de cervezas tiradas que ofrecía la casa, y su precio.

Escuchó la risa de John.

-  _La Esfinge_  ya viene encantada para que parezca el diario más aburrido del mundo para los muggles. La mayoría de las publicaciones independientes hace eso. Ahora, si estás acostumbrado a leer la patraña esponsoreada por el gobierno que publica  _El Profeta_ …

\- No empieces de nuevo, por favor – el barman sonaba molesto-. Te pones súper pedante con eso.

\- Ah, ¡vamos, Seth! ¿Me vas a decir pedante cuando te codeas con ese imbécil de Dolohov?

Seth el barman se encogió de hombros.

\- A Dolohov se le pueden perdonar muchas cosas…- dijo, y se frotó los dedos en un gesto que indicaba que el interés era puramente monetario.

\- Bueno si, eso no te lo puedo negar… - respondió John-. ¿Ha pasado por aquí últimamente? ¿Qué demonios hacías para él, de todas formas?

\- No debería decírtelo – Seth bajó la voz, y Harry tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar lo que siguió-, pero supongo que ya no piensas hacer nada acerca de tu varita…

\- No me arrepiento de nada – la voz de John adquirió un tono cortante-. No me interesa pagarle el sueldo a un montón de malditos que ni se mosquearon cuando me rompieron la varita. Ni vivir entre un montón de snobs que piensan que eres mierda porque no naciste entre ellos.

\- Sabes que no es todo así…- suspiró el barman.

\- Quizás no ahora, pero si se están dirigiendo hacia allí. ¡Mira esto! – Agitó el diario frente al rostro de su amigo-. El innombrable está entre nosotros, todos saben que el PT está financiando a los guerrilleros, y recién ahora caen encima de gente como Malfoy. ¡Cuando tienen la mitad del ministerio comprado!

John se percató de la mirada nerviosa del barman y se calmó. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y suspiró. Una mirada furtiva a su alrededor le forzó a recordar que no estaban solos.

\- Mira, solo digo que la situación me da mala espina, y que no hay nadie que haya demostrado ni un poco de interés en mi caso. Sinceramente no me dan ganas de volver, y además, no es como si alguna vez hubiera pertenecido… ¿para qué resistir lo inevitable?

La consternación era clara en el rostro bronceado de Seth.

\- Pero… ¿no extrañas hacer magia?

John se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca fui muy bueno en primer lugar – dijo, y Harry notó que echó una significativa mirada al bolsillo en el delantal de su amigo, el cual era claro que escondía su varita-. Ya sabes, no pude terminar Hogwarts y me tuvieron que enviar a St. Peter's. Y allá no vas de pupilo, así que era ir a la preparatoria a la mañana y aprender cosas que tenía que echar por la borda cuando atendía la academia por la tarde. Y son cosas que no tenían sentido alguno… ¿para qué quiero aprender pociones, si sé que tomar un medicamento es más efectivo? ¿De qué me sirve toda esa teoría de la magia ahora? No me va a conseguir un trabajo.

Harry tuvo que esconder el rostro por un minuto para esconder la expresión de puro horror y dolor que le producían esas palabras. Si bien no era un experto en la cultura muggle, era consciente de su herencia y consideraba que tenía una buena idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo muggle, y sinceramente no podía entender cómo alguien podría aguantar vivir el resto de su vida en un lugar tan…  _desierto_. Tan seco, y tan ruidoso. Sintió una gran sensación de asco por aquél  _muggle_  (pues no había otra palabra para describirlo) que no estaba consciente del gran privilegio que le habían otorgado. Pensó en la cantidad de Squibs que debían resignarse a mirar desde lejos una sociedad a la que pertenecían por derecho de cuna, y que habrían matado por tener incluso las pobres habilidades que tenía aquél chico.

Por un instante, algo en su mente le susurró una maligna posibilidad… ¿qué le detenía de  _tocar_  su magia en aquél instante, de tomarla con sus manos, sentirla con su don, y de arrancársela como quien le saca a un bebé un juguete que no es digno de usar? Quizás entonces se daría cuenta de lo valioso que aquello era.

Pero aquella idea cruel desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Con un gesto sardónico que nadie vio, se dijo a si mismo que eso era más digno del pequeño Voldemort dentro de él (más literal de lo que mucha gente adivinaría).

\- Agh, me duele escuchar eso, amigo – dijo Seth-. Pero es tu vida. Tienes derecho a arruinarla como tú quieras.

Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

\- Eh, me dices que arruino mi vida, pero tú eres el de los negocios sucios – John bajó la voz-. Nanny me dijo el otro día que le conseguías putas muggles a Dolohov y a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y para qué preguntas si ya sabes?

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

\- Mira, no le traigo putas. Al menos ya no – dijo el barman con una mueca-. Me encargo de arreglar los encuentros entre él y una de las chicas.

John escupió la cerveza que acababa de tragar.

\- ¡No me digas que el viejo zorro está enamorado!

\- Eso parece – dijo Seth mientras se ponía a limpiar unos vasos-. Es como una puta película. El sangrepura se enamora de una muggle. Y mira, no quiero hablar de más pero si te soy sincero… para mí ya la dejó embarazada.

John silbó. Harry tuvo ganas de imitarlo. Aquello era información muy, muy jugosa. Una idea se formó en su mente. Si lograba capturar a Dolohov en alguna de aquellas visitas furtivas, tendría un preciado material con el que negociar, venido el caso. El problema era atraparlo con las manos en la masa y la pregunta era a quién venderle la información.

Por suerte, a falta de ingenio propio tenía la imaginación fértil de un escritor y pronto se le ocurrieron sendas soluciones.

Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, Harry vio que John miraba su reloj.

\- Uh, debería irme. Le dije a Tammy que la iba a llevar al cine.

\- ¿Sigues saliendo con esa chica?

\- Y planeo seguir haciéndolo. Es linda, inteligente, normal.

\- ¿Sabe que…?

John negó con la cabeza, su rostro adoptando aquél semblante ensombrecido que parecía caer sobre él cada vez que mencionaba el mundo mágico.

\- Ya no tengo varita, y aparte de Nanny y tú no me hablo con ningún otro mago. No tiene sentido.

Harry notó que el barman parecía estar a punto de discutirle algo, pero la expresión en el rostro de su amigo parece haber acabado con sus ganas.

\- Bueno, nos estamos viendo entonces. Avísame si se organizan para un partido uno de estos fines de semana.

\- Hecho – respondió John, y colocó el periódico sobre la barra-. Te lo dejo, léelo. Te va a interesar más que a mí.

El barman acompañó a su amigo hasta la puerta, y luego se metió en la cocina a buscar algo. Harry aprovechó para tomar el periódico abandonado, y salió del lugar.

A un lado del bar había un callejón que parecía haber sido arreglado para la conveniencia de cualquier mago que se quisiera aparecer. Algunos encantamientos anti-muggles desviaban la atención del espacio detrás de los enormes basureros. Harry se preguntó si aquello intentaba atraer una audiencia más amplia que la de los muggles que habían estado sentados como él aquella tarde, o si era para la clientela del negocio alternativo que manejaba Seth. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, Harry encontró en aquél espacio un lugar fértil para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- No seré el mejor en estas cosas pero…- murmuró para sí mientras echaba una mirada alrededor del local para encontrar la mejor forma para construir la guarda que iba a conjurar.

Su madre, siendo una experta en el tema, tenía una amplia literatura en ese tipo de encantamientos. Era lo suficientemente sencillo y práctico como para que estuviera ampliamente cubierto en todos los libros de guardas, principalmente porque muchas madres usaban algo parecido para cuidar que sus niños no se metieran en lugares donde no debían estar.

Observó su magia concentrarse alrededor de su varita para salir a través de la punta, convertida en una hebra rosácea que se iba enroscando alrededor del local. A medida que las hebras encontraban su lugar se retorcían y daban un pequeño y fugaz fulgor, transformándose en pequeñas runas. Aquello le avisaría de la presencia de cualquier mago en la vicisitud que fuera hombre y no fuera ni John ni Seth. Esperaba que el barman no tuviera una clientela mágica muy amplia, o sino la guarda no tendría sentido. Pero a diferencia de los dos que acababa de conocer, nunca había estado en presencia de Dolohov y no tenía idea de cómo sería el patrón que identificaría su magia.

\- Me doy maña – terminó por decir, y contempló su obra por unos instantes. Sin decir más, con un  _crack_ , hizo uso del espacio una vez más y desapareció.

* * *

En el departamento, Malfoy parecía haber recobrado su espíritu. Estaba en la cocina haciéndose un café cuando Harry apareció en el living. Levantó una mano a manera de saludo mientras tomaba un sorbo.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó el moreno, quitándose los  _glamour_  con un movimiento de la mano y dejando a un lado la chalina y el gorro-. ¿O quieres hablar del tema?

\- Es una cuestión de acostumbrarse, nada más – dijo, aunque Harry sabía que había más en el tema de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, consideró que sería una falta de respeto si lo presionaba a hablar.

\- Bueno, tengo noticias – dijo, señalando el diario todavía en sus manos-. Mientras daba una vuelta, encontré a uno. Una buena noticia es que le saqué esto, y otra que es uno de esos hijos de muggles que terminan renunciando a nuestro mundo, así que no va a estar muy al tanto de nosotros.

Draco hizo una cara con la que Harry podía simpatizar, y tomó aire como para lanzarse a un gran discurso, pero a último momento pareció perder las fuerzas.

\- Sabes, no entiendo qué mierda les pasa en la cabeza – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Y después tenemos Squib que merecen el lugar que se les da a ellos…

\- Si tan solo fuera algo que le puedes quitar y dárselo al que se lo merezca – suspiró Harry.

\- Las injusticias de la vida – afirmó Draco. Alzó las cejas en dirección al periódico-. ¿Qué dice?

Harry leyó muy por encima el artículo de la página principal, deteniéndose en el reporte dado por los aurores de lo que había pasado. Algo le llamó la atención.

\- Draco, ¿Sirius dijo cuántos aurores había matado Bella?

\- No especificó cuántos, dijo que a la mayoría. Se llevaron dos de rehenes.

\- Entonces tendría que haber, además de todos los muertos, dos desaparecidos que se los llevaron para interrogar, y el tipo que dejé inconsciente cuando te encontré.

Draco asintió.

\- Supongo, ¿por?

Harry dobló el periódico en dos, y apuntó con un dedo uno de los párrafos en el artículo.

\- " _Auror Jenkins, al amanecer, nos ofreció el recuento de lo sucedido en la fuga: cinco víctimas cayeron ante el embate de los guerrilleros, dos fueron encontrados con heridas leves, y dos se encuentran desaparecidos…_ "

Volvió a extender el periódico y apuntó a unas fotografías al pie de página. En hilera, una detrás de la otra, se conmemoraba a los cinco caídos y se pedía ayuda en la búsqueda de los dos desaparecidos. Los dos sobrevivientes se ofrecían como un pequeño rayo de esperanza en aquél sangriento asunto.

\- Este es el que te siguió – dijo Harry, apuntando a un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello corto y mirada severa-. Pero este… ¿dónde estaba?

Draco se encogió de hombros. En sus ojos grises estaba claro como el día lo poco relevante que le parecía la situación.

\- Probablemente rompió formación y se quedó atrás. Mi padre me solía decir que están más desorganizados que nunca. No me extrañaría.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- Mi padre es el jefe de departamento y te puedo asegurar que no toleraría tener aurores tan incompetentes. No… - murmuró, para sí-. Acá hay algo raro.

\- No creo poder convencerte de nada – dijo el rubio, y Harry sintió ganas de golpearlo. Le parecía tan claro como el día que algo allí andaba mal. Aquél hombre debería estar muerto. ¿Quizás alguien había usado una poción multijugos para suplantarlo? La idea era ridícula. Tendrían que tener viales de la poción a mano, y haber estado al tanto de la redada antes de que se llevara a cabo. Y no era cuestión de suerte, pues Voldemort no deja lugar a la improvisación en sus planes.

Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte mientras su cabeza se llenaba de ideas.


	26. Chapter 26

A buen tiempo encontró Harry que la vida en el mundo mágico parecía haberse acelerado al mismo ritmo que el que parecía llevar el mundo muggle. Los acontecimientos caían uno detrás del otro, y si no fuera porque en los últimos años su vida se había vuelto un caos, no creía que hubiera podido mantenerse al ritmo.

Es por virtud innata de todos los artistas que son extremadamente flexibles a su entorno, y Harry hacía gala de eso para sobrevivir. Tenía sus misterios para mantener su mente ocupada mientras se preparaba para un climax que no sabía si vendría, y tenía la cabeza abierta y atenta para ver si terminaban encadenándose unos con los otros. Su verdadera misión, al final del día, era sobrevivir.

Al comienzo de un sábado, cumpliendo ya la semana de su exilio, Harry supo que alguien mágico había entrado al bar de Seth. Empezó como un condenado cosquilleo, y a falta de atención, la sensación creció en intensidad hasta que se vio obligado a levantarse de un brinco de su cama. Harry solo había sido electrocutado una vez, en una tienda de electrodomésticos muggles, cuando con la ignorancia propia de un mago infante sumado a lo que su madre había jurado después fue un malfuncionamiento lo llevo a querer abrir una heladera en exposición que había sido enchufada. La palabra que los muggles tenían para aquella sensación no quedaba corta, pues fue como si una patada realmente hubiese sacudido todo su cuerpo, desde el dedo que había hecho contacto. Y ahora Harry encontraba algo símil en aquella situación, y con gran molestia y frustración disipó el encantamiento, llorando la pérdida de otra deliciosa mañana en la cama.

Sin embargo, la situación pronto dio un vuelco cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su plan de extorsión estaba funcionando. Ya con el corazón un poco más feliz, conjuró un disfraz un poco más elaborado que la última vez, y se apareció en el callejón misterioso a un lado del bar, con la total intención de no solo averiguar quién estaba en el lugar, sino además de disfrutar un buen café y una porción de brownie.

Al entrar, sus ojos inmediatamente notaron con algo de confusión lo oscuro que parecía el ambiente para un local plenamente abierto un sábado de verano por la mañana. Era apenas visible, pero su habilidad lo había entrenado para la sutileza… y con esa idea cayó en la cuenta que no era un problema de iluminación, sino que simplemente estaba observando el fantasma del aura del mago que había activado sus guardas.

\- Bienvenido – una chica se le acercó antes de que pudiera encontrar el origen de aquella magia. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, con pequeñas cerezas y frutillas bordadas a mano, una blusa amarilla que acentuaba su figura curvea y una sonrisa encantadora. Inmediatamente sintió fascinación, no por el vibrante rosa del que alardeaba su cabello, sino porque este encajaba con el mismo tono de la magia que la rodeaba. Por un instante, Harry sintió que se le venía el alma a los pies… ¿y si aquella chica también tenía su don? ¿Y si estaba al tanto de la misteriosa guarda que había aparecido, cuya autoría era delatada por su presencia en el lugar?

Pero en sus ojos Harry no encontró sospecha alguna, y aunque no sirvió para borrar del todo la preocupación, si consiguió calmarlo.

\- Buenos días – respondió, tratando de disimular el momento incómodo en el que se le había quedado mirando-. ¿Podría pedir un desayuno?

La chica asintió. Realmente tenía un modo encantador.

\- Siéntate donde quieras. Te lo traeré en un instante.

El mago le sonrió, y rápidamente buscó un lugar desde el cual podría observar mejor la entrada y la habitación. Una de las esquinas del lugar parecía servir ampliamente sus propósitos, por lo que se dirigió con algo de aplomo hacia allí. Tuvo un momento de inspiración en el que se preguntó si aquella sería la Nanny que John había mencionado unos días atrás, y sintió algo de decepción al saberla de novia con Seth el barman. En Hogwarts se había acostumbrado a buscarse atletas, o chicas un poco más coquetas, pero hacía al menos dos meses que no veía rastro de una buena mujer, y la mesera no solo clasificaba como tal, sino que ofrecía una poderosa tentación con aquella sonrisa dulce y aquellos pechos que parecían querer escaparse de la blusa amarilla.

Intentar no le costaría nada, y agradeció a todos los dioses que recordaba el haberse levantado lo suficientemente vanidoso como para elegir un glamour que le diera un look que sabía que ganaba mucho entre las mujeres. Naturalmente lampiño, había hecho crecer una falsa barba de algunos días, y había aumentado el volumen de sus pómulos y mandíbula para agregar definición a su rostro. Su nariz, aunque naturalmente recta, había sido afinada bajo inspiración (y de esto sentía un poco de vergüenza) de la preciosa nariz que ostentaba Voldemort, sus labios afinados lo suficiente como para acentuar aquella sensual masculinidad.

Cuando la camarera (¿Nanny?) volvió, tenía en su bandeja un café, una porción de brownie, jugo exprimido, tostadas y una sonrisa en la que le mostraba todos los dientes. Harry le devolvió el gesto.

\- Muy amable… -dijo, acentuando los puntos suspensivos.

\- Sally – respondió, disolviéndose en un mar de risillas.

\- Sally, - Harry dijo lentamente, probando el nombre en su boca-. Hace poco que me mudé por aquí, pero si me hubieran dicho que las camareras son tan encantadoras lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido!

Las mejillas de la hechicera adoptaron color.

\- ¡Nadie te avisó! – contestó, fingiendo afectación. Por un instante Harry deseó que estuvieran solos-. Quizás si dejaras tu número te podría avisar la próxima vez.

El mago se reclinó en su asiento, y recorrió la voluptuosa figura de la muchacha con poco disimulo. El color en los ojos de Sally se volvió de un rojo más profundo.

\- Me parece que me corresponde ser un poco más activo…- susurró-. Quizás podríamos salir después que termine tu turno.

Una de aquellas encantadoras sonrisas se asomó a los labios de la joven.

\- ¡Termino a las tres! – chilló, algo exaltada.

\- Nos vemos a las tres, Sally – Harry le guiñó un ojo, un gesto casual, y la joven bruja le sonrió una vez más antes de perderse adentro de la cocina.

El mago había aprendido en su corta carrera amorosa que la mejor forma de capturar el interés de una mujer era presentarse como un enigma que buscaba que ellas lo solucionaran. No era necesario ser realmente misterioso, pues para cuando la cosa terminara ambas partes estarían lo suficientemente satisfechas como para, en caso de demandar segundos platos, fuera por el simple hecho de hacerlo más que por alguna charada que persiguieran.

Y quizás, luego reflexionaría, esa misma estrategia había seguido Dolohov con su amante, aunque dadas las circunstancias, el misterioso amante no necesitaría fingir nada, provisto que el mago de origen ucraniano era uno de los mayores conspiradores dentro del PT.

Mientras disfrutaba de la combinación entre el brownie y el café, Harry vio salir de la oficina del gerente la figura que estaba buscando. El ir y venir de Sally, acompañado de algún guiño o sonrisita traviesa, lo distraía bastante pero no lo suficiente como para perder de vista aquella masa de músculos y magia negra que parecía emerger de cada poro, como un líquido viscoso y canceroso, esparciéndose por la habitación.

Dolohov se sentó un tanto lejos del moreno, pero bien dentro de su campo de visión. Pasó un tiempo alternando entre suspiros frustrados y el constante mete-saca de su reloj de bolsillo. Harry sintió ganas de celebrar, y a falta de otra forma de expresarlo, se limitó a tomar un buen mordisco de su brownie. Era evidente que estaba esperando a su amante.

Veinte minutos y un desayuno más tarde, Harry tuvo la desconcertante experiencia de observar por primera vez en su vida a una mujer embarazada de un mago.

\- Así que Seth el barman tenía razón…- murmuró para sí, mientras trataba de disimular la fascinación que le provocaban aquellas chispas de magia que provenían del vientre de la chica. Pequeños remolinos grises nacían y morían, traviesos, a través de la blusa y sobre su piel. Todavía no ostentaba del delatador bulto de una panza que comenzaba a expandirse, pero los frutos de aquél furtivo romance estaban a la vista de aquél que debía ser el único en la habitación que lo podría ver.

La muggle se acercó con una sonrisa al sombrío Dolohov, cuyo rostro avejentado por la malicia y las intrigas parecía sacudirse de encima los años bajo la mirada de aquella mujer. Se paró y la recibió con un abrazo y un cálido beso; Harry, aprovechando la oportunidad, tomó furtivamente la cámara que había robado de la habitación de Draco para este mismo propósito, y dejó que el click del aparato hiciera su magia.

Sintió un poco de culpa al ver la sinceridad en la expresión del mago, el puro sentimiento que la pareja parecía compartir. Sabía que iba a venderlo y sabía a quién debería venderle su información, y que aquello traería tristeza y peligro a la pareja… pero estaba muy consciente de que Dolohov no era un buen hombre, por más ternura demostrase a una chica muggle un sábado por la mañana en un café en Londres, y sabía que si era un décimo del hombre que aparentaba ser en aquél momento, algo como una foto no afectaría en lo más mínimo su relación.

Dejándole una generosa propina a Sally, y con la idea de volver esa misma tarde al café, dejó a la pareja disfrutar de su intimidad mientras se perdía en el enorme Londres, prueba para el chantaje ya asegurada. Aquella tarde Harry se dedicó a cumplir a rajatabla con el consejo dado por su padrino: se mantuvo con la cabeza baja. Tan baja incluso, que pasó un buen tiempo entre las piernas de una camarera de pelo gracioso y sonrisa encantadora.

El pecho oscuro de la muchacha subía y bajaba con rapidez, en un ritmo familiar. Cualquier duda que el morocho había tenido acerca de ella se había disipado con el correr de la tarde. No dio indicio alguno no solo de tener alguna habilidad símil a la suya, sino que Harry estaba absolutamente convencido que la chica no tenía idea siquiera que él era un mago. El, por supuesto, no hizo nada para revelarle que tenían más en común de lo que ella pensaba. Por más alegre y amena que fuese, aquello permanecería estrictamente como algo casual. Se suponía que era un fugitivo, después de todo.

Sin embargo la vida es curiosa y suele arrimar juntos a todos aquellos que buscan aventuras similares. A falta de alguna novedad que le hiciese atractiva la idea de volver a encerrarse en su escondite, acompañado por un Draco silencioso que estaba redescubriendo su amor por la lectura, aceptó la despreocupada invitación de Sally para ir a tomar algo. Estaba consciente que el protocolo de las relaciones heterosexuales establece que en esos casos no tiene sentido seguir la cita consumada la relación sexual, pero Harry genuinamente encontraba a la chica simpática, y Sally no parecía ser del tipo que lo perseguiría hasta el lugar más recóndito de la tierra con alguna idea distorsionada acerca de "amor eterno".

Era, por lo tanto, una salida por el simple hecho de salir.

Al reconocer los destinos por los cuales pasaban en su caminata, Harry se sintió tentado de preguntarle si encontraba algún tipo de entretenimiento en la ironía de pasear a un supuesto muggle por enclaves claramente mágicos. Algo en él quería retar a la chica a llevarlo a Diagon Alley, pero de haberlo sugerido estaba seguro que se perdería toda la gracia.

Se sentaron en una plaza. Frente a ellos, ocupaba un local enorme un conocido diseñador de modas francés, especializado en túnicas y vestidos para mujeres. Harry notó que los ojos de Sally se escapaban de tanto en tanto para pispiar la colección. En su piel morena, estaba seguro que los furiosos rojos y naranjas se verían espléndidos. Sin embargo, el comentario permanecería de la boca para adentro pues tenía entendido que un muggle como él debería ver nada más que una vieja sastrería publicitando ropajes pasados de moda. Durante un impasse en la conversación, dirigió su rostro hacia el colorido local, a falta de otra cosa que resultara más interesante a la vista, y se encontró con alguien conocido.

De frente a ellos, prendiendo un cigarrillo, estaba el misterioso auror que Sirius había dado por muerto. Peter Klauss, quien parecía en carne y hueso mucho más bajito de lo que su fotografía en el diario publicitaba. Algo en la imagen frente a sus ojos le hizo palpitar el corazón; su presentimiento volvía, vigoroso, y le obligaba a entornar los ojos para captar cada detalle que pudiera.

Y es que no era de por sí la presencia de un hombre aparentemente normal enfrente de una tienda en la que cualquier hombre hubiera sido visto, pues la coincidencia resultaba peculiar pero en sí no alarmante; era la mujer que acompañaba al auror lo que le agregaba la nota discordante, dramática, a la situación. Incluso a la distancia podía ver Harry que la señorita estaba afectando un glamour del mismo tipo que él llevaba puesto entonces. Y aquello no era una vanidad, pues lo intrincado de los encantamientos era claro signo de un disfraz más que de una intervención estética.

\- Aguárdame un minuto aquí, Sally – dijo Harry, consciente de que la intensa mirada en sus ojos no había pasado desapercibida-. Creo que acabo de ver a unos conocidos.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cruzó a las zancadas la calle. Mientras se movía, observó a la pareja mientras entraba al local, y agradeció a los dioses por aquella oportunidad dorada.

Dentro del mismo lo esperaba una orgía de cortinados de terciopelo y encaje dorado. Harry no tenía la más pálida idea de las reglas que regían a los decoradores, pero estaba seguro que aquello no constituiría buen gusto en ningún hogar habitado por un inglés. Las túnicas y los vestidos se lucían en estilizados maniquíes de piel color salmón. La superficie pulida y suave de su cuerpo resaltaba a momentos con pequeños destellos blancuzcos, que se movían a lo largo de los brazos y pechos descubiertos a medida que el maniquí cambiaba de pose.

En aquél mar de títeres danzantes y ropa ridículamente sobrevalorada, divisó a duras penas la figura cansada del auror y la de su compañera, quien parecía estar muy a gusto en el frívolo ambiente. Se acercó con el mayor sigilo que pudo, pero estaba al tanto de que no podría competir con el entrenamiento de un auror, llegado el caso. Para su suerte, el ambiente densamente ornamentado del lugar servía para disimular su forma viviente entre tanto muñeco, y la pareja caminó de un vestido a otro sin tener idea alguna de que estaban siendo seguidos.

\- Señor, no se puede fumar aquí – dijo una voz ligeramente acentuada. Una muchacha que parecía rozar apenas los quince años salió detrás de la cortina con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada que advertía que no le sería fácil discutirle nada. El auror la miró por unos instantes con una expresión estúpida en el rostro, y lentamente asintió. La muchacha a su lado le sacó el cigarrillo de las manos con expresión contrita, lo cual pareció darle un poco más de vida al hombre.

\- Te esperaré afuera – dijo, casi como pidiendo permiso. Harry sintió algo de vergüenza ajena ante tal espectáculo de sumisión. La muchacha asintió, y le pidió disculpas a la vendedora, quien dijo con aquella voz perfectamente diplomática que no había problema. Cuando la mujer se dio vuelta para examinar uno de los vestidos, Harry aprovechó la apertura para cancelar todos los glamour que había conjurado sobre sí.

Tuvo que suprimir un gritito cuando reconoció la verdadera identidad de la muchacha.

No sabe cómo lo hizo, pero de alguna forma evadió a todos los maniquíes en el abarrotado lugar y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la plaza. Las posibilidades, las teorías, nacieron de a centenares en su mente y empezaron a alborotarse, demandando su atención. Era claro que la mano de Voldemort era obvia en aquella jugada… pero ¿para qué fin?

Sally lo esperaba, sentada en el mismo banco que él había ocupado instantes atrás. Al verlo tan agitado, con una palidez en su semblante que el glamour no podía disimular, hizo un amague para levantarse, pero Harry hizo un ademán para impedírselo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo, sus ojos chocolates escaneando con preocupación su rostro-. ¿Pasó algo?

Harry le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

\- Digamos que esa persona y yo no tenemos el mejor pasado – mintió rápidamente, y tomó a la chica en sus brazos-. Odio tener que terminar una tarde tan hermosa como la de hoy de esta forma…

Sally puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del mago.

\- Oye, no hay problema. Nunca puedes saber con qué te va a salir la vida.

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y la besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Además ya sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo ella con una risita-. Aunque la próxima vez iremos a Diagon Alley.

El muchacho echó una carcajada, resignándose a haber sido descubierto en su engaño.

\- Bien, me parece una excelente idea.

Ambos compartieron un meloso adiós, que se extendió más de lo que Harry hubiera querido. Observó la figura de la muchacha alejarse, más por cuestiones prácticas que por algún interés afectivo. No sabía adónde sus pies debían dirigirse, pero debía ser lejos de allí. Los árboles y el cuidado jardín del parque ocultaba su figura de los transeúntes que entraban y salían del local, lo cual le brindaba un dulce consuelo. No tenía mucha idea de qué demonios había descubierto, pero le convenía mantenerse alejado del asunto. No debían verlo, no debían sospechar de aquél rostro prestado.

Caminó unos pasos hasta poder encontrar un lugar donde sentarse. Un pequeño camino de tierra y pedruscos zigzagueaba a lo largo de la vereda, en desnivel creciente con la calle. A un lado del pequeño camino, sobre un pequeño montículo se erguía un árbol viejo y nudoso, de aquellos que se hacen pasar por arbustos hasta bien entrada la edad. Las ramas serpenteaban retorcidas y fértiles de miles de pequeñas hojas verdes que parecían festejar con su presencia el verano; eran excelentes para esconderse entre ellas. Se sentó sobre las nudosas raíces, y descubrió que desde allí tenía una excelente vista de toda la cuadra y las tiendas entre las que se erguían la del local.

Una figura salió apresurada del lugar, menuda pero ágil en formas que no lo había sido hasta entonces. El pelo castaño, cuidadosamente preparado y retocado, había dejado lugar a una cortina de cabello del color de la sangre. Los mismos anteojos de sol que habían enmarcado una cara vagamente atractiva pero increíblemente genérica ahora se posaban sobre una nariz imponente. Harry no necesitaba repasar los detalles porque podría pasarse horas describiendo el rostro de su hermana.

\- Había gato encerrado, al final… - murmuró, observándola mientras ella miraba a un lado y otro de la calle. Harry se percató entonces que Peter Klauss, el auror que escoltaba, no estaba por ningún lado. Por un instante se preguntó si el tal Klauss era alguna especie de espía.

Lo bizarro de la situación era la presencia de su hermana. Envuelta en glamours que la presentaban como un delicado juguete para adornar el brazo del importante oficial del Ministerio, visitaba con él una tienda de un diseñador parisino de moda. Pero su hermana no era una mujer dada para lo tradicionalmente femenino; jamás hubiera mostrado el interés que acababa de simular por un vestido de  _haute couture_. Lo cual indicaba que todo aquello era una farsa. Pero si Klauss era un espía, debía saber de su verdadera identidad; ¿para qué el glamour, entonces? ¿Para esconder al mundo la presencia de la hermana de un fugitivo con un auror sobreviviente? ¿Cuál era su propósito en aquella tienda? ¿Habría algún contacto escondido en aquellas tontas colecciones de terciopelo?

Pero si Klauss no la conocía, el glamour y aquella charada tenían más sentido. Quizás quisieran usarlo como un agente, poniéndolo bajo el efecto del imperius…

La expresión estúpida en el rostro del auror se le vino a la mente. Quizás era más apropiado describirla como  _vacía_ , y aquél estado de sopor como un estado de  _control_. Sophie era quien se suponía debía manejarlo. Pero entonces…

Un sentimiento peculiar interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era una sensación conocida. Sus ojos pronto enfocaron unas formas familiares, con la característica agudeza que les daba su don. Claro como el día encontró los signos de un cuarto mago en la vicisitud, que se iba acercando rápidamente a quien pudo pronto adivinar como Klauss. No estaban muy lejos de él; sobre la calzada y adentrándose en el perímetro abierto del parque. Harry se levantó y aprovechó que estaba lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa para Desilusionarse. Siguió las voces como no podía seguir su magia, tan ecléctica en aquél paisaje, cambiante a medida que intentaba adaptarse al espacio abarrotado de árboles y flores. Pronto pudo adivinar que Sophie se les había unido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, en un murmullo, la voz de Sirius. Harry temía acercarse más por riesgo a ser descubierto, por lo que se contentó en ponerse fuera del alcance de sus ojos.

\- Alguien nos siguió hasta la tienda – respondió Sophie, algo agitada-. Cancelaron los encantamientos, y me sorprendió tanto que le dio la chance de sacarse el Imperius de encima.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Un auror? – había algo desesperado en la voz de su padrino. Harry podía imaginarse sin problema la mirada intensa que debía tener en aquél instante.

\- No lo sé… no creo. Me hubiera atacado allí mismo. Quizás fue un mortífago.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

\- Mierda – suspiró Sirius, rompiendo la calma-. Pensaba usarlo para más tarde…

\- No creo que hubiera aguantado mucho más – la voz de Sophie mostraba una reticencia muy poco habitual en ella-. Ya le estaba costando hablar.

\- Bueno, no opuso mucha resistencia desde un principio.

\- ¿Piensas que sabe algo?

\- ¿Quién? ¿El Innombrable? No… no lo sé. Le molestó perder a Bella porque le era muy útil, pero ya había pasado sus mejores épocas. No creo que considerara que fuera irremplazable.

\- Quién de nosotros realmente lo es, ¿eh? – Dijo sardónicamente la bruja.

Harry tuvo que procurar conscientemente no hacer ningún ruido al reparar en el significado de sus palabras. Sirius había sabido, posiblemente arreglado, el raid de los aurores con el simple propósito de crear una chance para matar a su tía. A Bellatrix, que horas antes había intentado convencer a Harry de que su deber era deshacerse de su padrino. Y Peter Klauss había sido el instrumento, el informante que había caído presa de un Imperius.

Sintió algo de horror mezclado con un extraño respeto ante la astucia de su padrino. Pero la pregunta resonaba en su mente…  _¿cuándo sería suficiente?_  Las palabras de Voldemort venían a la mente; aquella cruzada en contra de su familia en la que Sirius se encontraba, el acto de rebelión último que tendría que haber culminado con la muerte de Orión. Podría haberse levantado para ir al encuentro de su hermana y padrino, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmovilizado. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para verlos a la cara.

¿Y los aurores muertos? ¿Y Peter Klauss, con el cerebro carcomido por el Imperius? Muertos en una falsa batalla, en una puja de poder interna en la que nada tenían que ver. Harry sentía repulsión, aunque sabía que nunca podría cuestionarles sus acciones, de tenerlos cara a cara. Aquél momento sería uno para guardar bajo llave y nunca volver a contemplar. Que ellos se quedaran con su conspiración, y el abstraería toda realidad de aquella historia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él, entonces? – dijo Sophie, como quien habla de un perro, y Harry sintió que sus piernas volvían a responderle. Y huyó. Salió como pudo en dirección contraria, con cuidado de permanecer al resguardo de los árboles, para no ser visto. Dejó que su disfraz se disolviera en la nada, y pasó de ser aquél mago misterioso a ser nuevamente Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos, expuestos y extremadamente sensibles, volvieron a encontrarse con otro viejo amigo.

\- ¿Hoy se les dio a todos por venirse a esta parte de la ciudad? – masculló entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba bloquear el asalto a sus sentidos.

\- Parece que algunas costumbres nunca mueren, - murmuró la voz de Voldemort, y Harry se sorprendió al sentirla más cerca de lo que pensaba que estaba-. Me atrevería a pensar que tienes una peculiar fascinación con investigar asesinatos familiares.

\- Si, me parece genial la broma, pero ¿puedes controlar un poco tu magia por favor? – dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente, tratando de aliviar la presión que sentía-. No puedo ni pensar.

Aunque Harry no podía hacer más que especular, no se hubiera sorprendido si alguien le hubiera dicho que efectivamente Voldemort alzó entonces una ceja con una expresión sumamente satisfecha en su rostro. Podía  _sentir_ , literalmente, lo complacido que se sentía por tener tanto poder como para abrumarlo por completo. Harry sintió la necesidad de aclararle que era el contraste entre el seco ambiente muggle en el que no había pizca de magia y su presencia lo que lo ponía en aquél estado. Supuso que de todas formas lo intuía, pero que adoptaba esa actitud en parte para molestarlo.

\- ¿Mejor? – preguntó, sardónico, y Harry se vio a si mismo dándole un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Decidió que aquello sería tan saludable como hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido, así que tomó un par de inspiraciones bien profundas, y pidió ser otorgado una paciencia suficiente como para sobrevivir hasta la noche.

\- Aunque digas lo que quieras acerca de mi hábito de meter las narices donde no me llaman – dijo el joven-, tampoco te veo dando el ejemplo. ¿Estabas al tanto de todo esto desde el principio, o tuviste una sospecha?

Voldemort se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol, y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto casual.

\- Déjame darte un consejo por si alguna vez se te pasa por la cabeza empezar una cruzada, Harry – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-. Asegúrate de saber cada pensamiento que pasó, pasa y pasará por la cabeza de tus sirvientes.

\- ¿Lección aprendida de previos errores?

Voldemort concedió el punto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Se podría decir que sí. Y para contestar tu pregunta, supe el plan desde el principio, no la ejecución.

\- ¿Y por eso viniste aquí?

Los ojos escarlatas brillaron con una diversión que no prometía nada bueno para él.

\- Ah, en parte quería verte correr por ahí resolviendo misterios.

Harry sintió cómo sus mejillas adoptaban un color que definitivamente no era bienvenido.

\- ¿No te molesta? – Cambió bruscamente de tema-. Perder a Bella, digo.

\- Sirius está al tanto de lo que esto le va a costar – su mirada adoptó una rigidez que no dejaba lugar a ningún cuestionamiento-. Pero esas son cosas entre él y yo.

El joven mago se mordió el labio, sintiendo algo de aprehensión por su padrino.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, sin embargo – el mago oscuro dio unos pasos hacia él-. ¿No te molesta que sea un asesino?

\- Por supuesto que me molesta – respondió el más joven, clavando sus ojos verdes en la mirada escarlata del hombre-. Pero no es como si pudiera elegir.

Aquello suscitó una mirada interesada por parte del otro hombre.

\- Me sorprende esta docilidad, Harry.

\- No es docilidad – gruñó-, es cariño. Amor. No puedo pretender moldear a mis seres queridos para que sean como yo quiero que sean.

\- Ah, ahí está la palabra mágica – dijo Voldemort, con algo de desdén-. Cuidado, Harry, el último hombre que escuché hablar con tanta vehemencia del poder del amor terminó cuatro metros bajo tierra gracias a un estudiante que traicionó a su mejor amigo por un poco de poder.

Harry se plantó firme, consciente de que la altura del mago oscuro le daba la ventaja física. Sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de quien se sabe campeón de una verdad absoluta, y eso era más que suficiente como para cubrir el espacio que los diferenciaba.

\- Me va sin cuidado lo que tengas para decir al respecto, Voldemort – dijo en un tono bajo, ardiente-. Puedes pasar años hablando de lo inútil que es amar a alguien, pero eso no me cambia nada a mí ni al resto del planeta.

\- Lo cual es una lástima – susurró él-, aunque no deja de entretenerme.

Sus ojos rojos brillaron con algo que Harry no pudo nombrar. Notó que la presión que sentía cada vez que Voldemort daba rienda suelta a su poder había vuelto, aunque no era más que una pequeña molestia que podía ignorar fácilmente. Algo que vio desde el rabillo de su ojo llamó su atención, y giró el rostro para observar el aura oscura e imponente del mago oscuro. Pequeñas chispas doradas destellaban aquí y allá, y de repente cayó en la cuenta que aquellos fogonazos marcaban los puntos en los que su propia magia y la de Voldemort se ponían en contacto. Había algo profundamente hermoso en todo aquello, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo conmovido por aquél espectáculo que solo sus ojos podían ver.

Sintió unos dedos fríos y largos cerrarse alrededor de su barbilla, y apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de sentir los labios del otro hombre sobre los suyos. El tiempo pareció detenerse, y la sangre en su cuerpo se heló; todo se reducía a aquél único punto de contacto, aquella lenta cadencia de unos labios que parecían querer consumirlo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se había aferrado al mago oscuro del cuello, y que sus labios respondían con la misma ferocidad con la que eran atacados. No podría haber descripto lo que sentía en aquél momento, pues era un gran vacío lleno de un millar de emociones – una antítesis en el que se conjuraba la nada misma, y el todo poderoso. Por eso se remitió a entregarse a lo único cierto que había en todo aquello, y era el deseo, puro y animal, que lo invadía en aquél momento. Le hubiera gustado saber si Voldemort era capaz de sentir como la magia de ambos saltaba, se rebatía a su alrededor; como se convertía en carne y como se licuaba para correr por sus venas, y cómo volvía a evaporarse en aquella neblina mística que parecía querer fundirse con la otra.

Con una mano, el mago oscuro aplastó el cuerpo del joven contra el suyo, lo cual arrancó un gruñido de parte de este. Sus manos se desviaron hacia los mechones oscuros que no parecían haber sufrido perturbación alguna en todo aquél manoseo, y cuando tiró de ellos, el juego pasó a otro nivel.

Harry sintió el golpe seco de su espalda contra el tronco del árbol en el que Voldemort había estado apoyado instantes antes; sintió el silbido de la magia del hombre hablándole de formas que el autoproclamado Lord no se podía imaginar. Su cadera contra la suya, la fricción dejando más evidente que nunca la atracción del momento. Si Tom había sido una tormenta, Voldemort era el invierno más crudo; sin lugar a treguas, sin afecto. Solo pura posesión y lujuria animal.

Pero Harry ya no era el pequeño Harry que se había sorprendido ante los avances del horrocrux; y si este era una flama que llameaba incesante, el chico que ahora dejaba un camino de marcas a lo largo del cuello del mago oscuro más temido en el continente era el mismísimo Sol.

Y cuando su mano se escabulló en el espacio que separaba sus caderas, todo terminó.

\- No… quieres hacer eso – dijo, jadeando, el mago oscuro. Harry podría haberlo mirado con sorpresa, de no tener una mano sosteniéndolo del cuello contra el árbol. El cuerpo de Voldemort seguía estando dolorosamente cerca, y un cosquilleo en la base de su estómago le tentaba a desafiarlo.

Tomó bruscamente el brazo que lo sostenía y lo apartó de sí. Harry se sentía dividido entre agradecer por la interrupción o mandar la precaución al carajo y demostrarle a Voldemort por qué no debía subestimarlo. Pero cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, sintió que todo eso perdía sentido.

Su rostro irradiaba algo que jamás podría haber adivinado en él: el más absoluto y puro regocijo. En su mirada, brillante, felina, se escondía la promesa de la más maligna picardía – una crueldad refinada que solo alguien como él podía emplear a gusto. Aquello era el comienzo de un juego para él, algo que excitaba su mente y sus sentidos de una manera totalmente nueva. Había algo feroz, primal, en aquél rostro que no puede ser alcanzado por el tiempo o las inclemencias, y que él había dejado enrojecido, jadeante, expectante. A Harry le dejaba sin aliento la visión de los labios finos húmedos con su saliva, apenas hinchados por el abuso de sus dientes; le dejaba sin aliento el color en sus mejillas, que pedía a gritos que la función continuara, y le dejaba sin aliento aquél cabello que desafiaba la convención y lucía inusitadamente desordenado.

Aquello era una invitación, y Harry sentía que había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás.

El mago oscuro dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

\- Había otra razón para mi visita – dijo-, y era recordarte amablemente que me debes un duelo.

Harry asintió. No se había olvidado.

\- Hasta entonces – dijo el mago oscuro, fijando su intensa mirada en la suya, y desapareció con un  _crack_.

* * *

Unos días después, mientras trataba de descifrar el funcionamiento de cierto hechizo para enmendar esguinces, Harry tuvo la repentina epifanía de que Voldemort podría haberle permitido escapar junto a Sirius el día del ataque, y por lo tanto ser un participante activo de su plan, pero por alguna razón había ordenado al joven esperarle en su habitación. Harry se propuso muchas razones, pero la que terminó eligiendo por encima de todas fue el simple hecho de que resolver el misterio lo mantendría ocupado y fuera de peligro.

Lo cual era bastante irónico considerando el hecho de que se iba a batir a duelo con el hombre más peligroso en el país en tres días.

\- Estás… raro – comentó Draco el día del duelo-. ¿Te encontraste a alguien conocido?

Harry, quien había estado haciendo flexiones de brazos en el suelo, se detuvo un minuto para mirar a su amigo. El rostro del blondo, normalmente pálido, parecía tener una complexión cetrina, casi enfermiza. Aquél encierro, aquél exilio, parecían no haber hecho más que ir desechando de a poco muchas de las convicciones de antaño del muchacho.

\- Sí – le respondió-. A Voldemort.

Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron como platos. Harry no le había dicho nada de aquella excursión en la que había terminado por resolver el pequeño misterio del auror sobreviviente y le había comido la boca al líder de la guerrilla Tradicionalista. No sabía cuánto era conveniente decirle, ni siquiera si se sentiría cómodo contándole de eso a su amigo. No sabía ni cómo sentirse al respecto.

\- ¿Así que estoy raro? – preguntó, y se puso de pie-. ¿Cómo dirías que estoy?

\- Determinado – respondió Draco casi sin pensarlo-, como si de repente hubieras ganado algo por lo que pelear. Antes… bueno, sé que tienes algo por lo que pelear, pero parecías algo perdido, resignado incluso.

El morocho asintió, y comenzó a elongar sus brazos.

\- Voldemort y yo vamos a luchar hoy – dijo. Draco tuvo que aferrarse del marco de la puerta para no perder el balance.

\- Disculpa, Harry, no te escuché bien. Pensé que habías dicho que hoy ibas a luchar con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

\- Eso fue lo que dije.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Pero…? Harry, ¿qué carajos?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

\- Tiempo atrás, antes de que toda esta mierda sucediera, quiso marcarme por la fuerza… o al menos fingió que lo iba a hacer. Y para evitar que lo hiciese, le dije que lo retaría a un duelo. Si él ganaba, aceptaría la Marca.

\- Estás totalmente loco, Potter-. La voz de Draco sonaba como el lamento de un perro herido. En su rostro estaba escrito clara y llanamente lo preocupado que estaba por él, y el moreno no puedo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la mirada en sus ojos-. Merlín, qué demonios estabas pensando… no hay forma que puedas ganarle. ¿Y no quieres tomar la Marca, verdad?

\- Ni en broma.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue todo esto?

\- Una apuesta muy loca – Harry quitó los ojos del rubio y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. Afuera estaba lloviendo-. Es todo así con él. Es el juego. La mejor forma que tengo para mantenerlo alejado es procurar que se divierta con lo que hago. Por otra parte, esto también significa que me tendrá muy presente mientras lo haga.

Se levantó, y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

\- Tampoco soy un nene indefenso. Tengo un gran truco a mi favor – con un dedo apuntó a sus ojos, que brillaban con una inusitada determinación.

\- ¿Realmente crees que eso será suficiente?

Su silencio vino acompañado de una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Harry… - suspiró Draco, y se dio media vuelta-. No tiene caso. ¿Te puedo ayudar, al menos?

\- Si, ahora que lo dices… te agradecería que juntases mis restos después, y que le avises a Sirius y a mi madre.

El chiste le valió un golpe en el hombro, cortesía de un rubio fastidiado. Entendía la preocupación de Draco. Entendía que aquellos chistes eran de mal gusto. Entendía que estaba actuando como un inconsciente. Lo que no entendía, sin embargo, era porqué sentía que no había otra forma de ver la situación. Las pequeñas risillas murieron en su garganta mientras cruzaba a zancadas el corto trecho que lo separaba de su habitación. Libros y papeles descansaban aleatoriamente sobre cualquier superficie libre; su cama, el suelo, la única silla, la pequeña mesa que Draco había conjurado para él. Momentáneamente tuvo la idea absurda de parecer un estudiante a unos días de rendir examen. En un mundo perfecto las apariencias y la realidad no serían más que una… aquella idea le trajo algo de tristeza.

El sol poniente bañó la habitación de tonos naranjas y rojizos. El lugar parecía prendido fuego, pero las llamas no eran vivaces ni destructivas. Estaban dotadas de cierta melancolía, de la que Harry sabía que no podría escapar. Algo en su interior se rebelaba ante la tarea que estaba por realizar, y se reía de la ironía, se reía de lo absurdo de la situación. Por momentos sentía que no tenía miedo alguno simplemente porque todo era demasiado extraño como para poder concentrarse en lo atemorizante de lo desconocido. De a ratos parecía comprender la situación en su totalidad, y se adueñaba de él una desesperación aguda, punzante, que se concentraba en su pecho y le hacía difícil respirar. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

En la cocina ya no se escuchaban ruidos. Harry intuyó que Draco había salido, quién sabe adónde, y supuso que aquél sería el mejor momento para irse. No sabía qué se suponía que debía decirle a alguien cuando se va a luchar contra un mago oscuro. Lo que quería decir sonaba estúpido, y lo que no sonaba estúpido no lo quería decir. Mejor no decir nada, entonces. Se armó con su varita y su vieja capa de viaje, y con un brazo, barrió con brusquedad los papeles que cubrían su escritorio. Debajo de ellos había un pequeño peluche, del tamaño de la palma de su mano, con forma de conejo. El pelaje blanco brillaba con algo más que el reflejo de la luz sobre las cerdas artificiales, y al agarrarlo con la mano, pequeñas chispas violáceas llovieron alrededor de sus dedos. La magia de un traslador siempre está a la expectativa, impaciente de que alguien la active. Harry se sintió algo contagiado por ese entusiasmo.

-  _Run, rabbit, run_  – dijo, y el mundo se desdibujó en un torbellino de colores, sonidos y sabores. No tenía idea qué le esperaba del otro lado; sólo esperaba que no se lamentaría de confiar ciegamente en un traslador enviado de parte de Voldemort.

Lo primero que asaltó sus sentidos fue el atronador rugido del mar. A eso le siguió el olor cristalino del agua salada, el iodo y el pescado que se pudría en sus entrañas. Tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que sus ojos se despejaran, una vez que el torbellino de magia que lo trajo a ese lugar se disipó.

Estaba en una cueva. Una cueva perdida frente al mar. A lo lejos podía ver la línea de la costa, escondida detrás de la furiosa corriente y las rocas oscurecidas por los restos de percebes y algas que iban a morir allí. Se dio media vuelta, tratando de buscar con la mirada a quién se suponía que actuaría de anfitrión, pero no vio ni senso a nadie. Sin embargo, el brillo de unas inscripciones al fondo de la caverna llamaron su atención, y conjurando una luz para hacerle compañía, se adentró lentamente en aquél túnel.

Sus pies caminaron bordeando pequeños charcos, a veces chapoteando por accidente, y a veces rindiéndose ante la falta de alternativa. Pronto se dio cuenta que los charcos se alineaban alrededor de una pequeña grieta, que parecía llevar agua de mar hasta la pared hacia la que se dirigía. Con curiosidad tomó nota de la pequeña corriente que parecía fluir hasta allí, y no fue hasta que casi se da de frente contra las paredes que cayó en la cuenta que el agua parecía seguir por detrás de la roca y por ende que aquella no era solamente piedra, sino que estaba frente a una puerta. Las manijas, por supuesto, eran las inscripciones – runas que evidentemente solo él podía ver, y que brillaban con un fulgor enfermizo, un maléfico rojo que le daba arcadas.

No podía reconocer más que un par, y lo que le sugerían no le agradaba en nada.  _Sangre_ , parecían pedir. Una ofrenda de sangre mágica para entrar, otra para salir. Probablemente, y aunque no podía verlo desde allí, habría guardas anti-apariciones dentro del lugar. Hubiera preferido mil cosas antes que acercarse físicamente a aquél rojo que tanto le desagradaba, a aquella sensación voraz provocada por una magia corrupta y maligna, pero no tenía opción. Podría intentar deshacer el hechizo, pero lo dejaría demasiado cansado para el duelo.

Con un mal presentimiento, presentó la gota de sangre requerida. Por un instante pensó que no había sido suficiente, pero al apoyar de nuevo su mano sana sobre la pared se encontró con que esta la atravesaba.

Solamente cuando estuvo del otro lado se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sorprendido, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, tratando de suprimir aquél dolor agudo, como un millón de agujas perforando cada centímetro de su piel. Con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose un labio, quiso ver de reojo la magia roja que parecía ser la culpable de su sufrimiento.  _Horror_. Volteó la cabeza bruscamente, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar devolver lo que había comido hacía unas horas.

El dolor comenzaba a amainar, pero su cabeza retorcía las imágenes que acababa de ver. Nunca había visto algo así, y esperaba nunca volver a tener que toparse con una monstruosidad semejante. Agradeció el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, pues le servían como un dulce vinculo que lo alejaba de la irrealidad de…  _eso_  que acechaba a su espalda.

\- Estaba pensando que había cometido un pequeño error al crear el traslador, que te enviaría  _afuera_  de las puertas – dijo la voz de Voldemort-, y pensé en ir a buscarte, pero me parece que te adelantaste.

\- No me jodas, Voldemort – escupió Harry, levantándose pesadamente-. No me trates de imbécil, querías que me atacara esa  _cosa_.

\- No sé si clasificaría doscientas cincuenta almas como  _cosas_.

Harry le miró, estupefacto.

\- ¿Eso es lo que es? ¿Hiciste una puerta con  _almas_? – Por un instante sintió la tentación de volverse para observar con más detenimiento la monstruosidad por la que había pasado, pero el cosquilleo todavía presente en su cuerpo, producto del dolor y del horror que le provocaba el artefacto, le advertía que no era prudente-. Eso… eso es  _nigromancia_  – su voz bajó de tono al pronunciar aquella palabra prohibida, y supo que con el tono expresó todo lo que tenía para opinar al respecto de aquella rama de las artes oscuras. Aquello explicaba todo. El rojo enfermizo, el dolor de aquellas  _almas_  que pedían clemencia, que no querían más que escapar a la no existencia. Doscientas almas atrapadas en el plano material… le daba escalofríos.

\- Aparentemente – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sardónica. Harry sentía ganas de estrangularlo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo horrendo que era? ¿No se daba cuenta que la misma magia parecía querer derrumbarse sobre sí misma, para dejar de existir? ¿Qué cada fibra de su cuerpo escapaba de su contacto, hiper-sensible como era? ¿Qué _no se suponía que debía existir?_

Algo de la ira en sus ojos pareció llegarle a Voldemort. No lo suficiente como para hacerle reconsiderar lo que había hecho (tarea imposible si las hay) pero lo suficiente como para llevar a su atención la desproporcionada reacción del otro mago.

\- Vamos, - dijo, apuntando con la cabeza en la dirección de donde había venido-. Todavía tenemos que llegar a nuestra arena.

Harry tomó aire, y lentamente lo dejó escapar en un gran suspiro. Cerró los ojos por un instante para tratar de librar su mente de las imágenes de aquellas almas, consumidas por el dolor del encierro. El sonido de sus pasos sobre la roca húmeda, hermanos de los ecos que hacían reverberar las paredes de la cueva, consiguió calmarle.

Se acercaron a las orillas de lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago. Un bote de madera, desvencijado y carcomido por años de hongos y humedad, los esperaba sobre la arena. Harry dudaba de que fuera capaz de sostener siquiera a un bebé, pero al ver que Voldemort se subía con confianza supuso que sería lo bastante confiable como para llevarlos a ambos a través de la superficie oscura de aquellas aguas.

\- Hubiera traído otra ropa si hubiera sabido que daríamos un paseo – dijo con sorna. Voldemort no hizo ademán alguno para responderle. Harry se sintió algo estúpido. Observó en silencio como el hombre tomaba con ligereza lo que parecía ser una pesada cadena. El bote comenzó a moverse, llevado por el tirón de los eslabones. La superficie del agua se revolvía de manera extraña, como si quisiera oponerse a su avance. Había algo mágico en las profundidades del lago: Harry lo podía ver, pero no podía discernir exactamente qué era.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó, buscando con sus ojos la mirada escarlata de Voldemort. El hombre fijó por unos momentos su atención en él. Parecía buscar algo.

\- Años atrás era el lugar donde guardaba uno de mis horrocruxes – respondió, al cabo de unos minutos.

Harry dirigió su rostro hacia donde sabía que estaba la puerta maldita.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace realmente esa… cosa, esa puerta? Si tenías uno de tus horrocruxes aquí, seguramente esa debería ser una de las protecciones. Pero por más que fue doloroso pasar a través de ella… no me hizo nada.

\- Tienes parte de mi alma en ti. Reconoce a su amo. Ahora, el dolor que sentiste… ¿qué crees que debe sentir alguien al recibir el beso del Dementor?

Harry lo miró, consternado y profundamente perturbado.

\- No hace falta que me de vuelta para saber qué expresión tienes en tu rostro – dijo el mago oscuro-. Pero dime, si quisieras evitar que alguien robase parte de tu alma, ¿qué harías?

\- No haría un horrocrux en primer lugar.

\- ¿Y si tuvieras una ambición, un sueño que quieres cumplir pero que sabes que te llevará más de una vida?

Harry desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que escribo? – susurró. En el silencio sepulcral que dominaba la cueva, sin embargo, fue más que claro para los oídos de Voldemort-. También me gustaría vivir para siempre. No quizás de la misma forma que tú, físicamente… pero quiero que me recuerden. Quiero que al leer mis cuentos la gente se inspire, y cambie al mundo. Que lo hagan por mí.

\- Eso es cobardía, -respondió la voz cortante del hombre-. Un sueño infantil. ¿Qué valor tiene ejercer poder sobre alguien si se está muerto?

\- Para mí es cobardía querer escaparle a la muerte –respondió Harry. A lo lejos podía ver que se asomaba un islote.

\- Hay una sutil diferencia en escapar y conquistar - la mirada escarlata estaba fija en su rostro, y resultaba tan intensa que Harry estaba seguro que iba a quemarle-. El cobarde escapa de sus miedos, el conquistador los  _domina_.

El joven mago lo miró por un instante, y sintió que no era necesario mucho más que eso. En el aire flotaba su desafío,  _¿y cuál eres tú, entonces?_

El bote se detuvo, y ambos se bajaron. El islote no era más que un pedazo de tierras areniscas de colores pálidos, apenas más grande que su habitación en aquél edificio donde se habían exiliado. El silencio de ultratumba que se cernía sobre ellos cuando la conversación llegaba a su fin le daba escalofríos, porque entre aquello, la humedad persistente y la oscuridad que dominaba todos los espacios se sentía como si estuviera en una cripta. Una idea horrible se asomó en su cerebro, pero su lado más racional pronto la acalló. No moriría allí.

\- No le doy mucho uso a este lugar – dijo Voldemort de repente, caminando a lo largo del parche de tierra con una suntuosidad que Harry envidiaba; sin embargo, él era el amo de aquella caverna-. Pensé que sería más entretenido hacer el duelo aquí… teniendo en cuenta que está repleto de las trampas que puse hace años.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña, que a Harry le recordaba a Tom, y su amor por los desafíos. Supuso que incluso los años no pudieron con aquella emoción que sentía el hombre por todo lo que se presentaba como un reto. Y aunque tenía un poder y una experiencia que no podían ni empezar a compararse con lo que sabía Harry, encontraba todo aquello como una competencia más. Se sintió extrañamente halagado.

Los reflejos que había heredado de su padre actuaron antes de que pudiera procesar el ataque. Supuso que la cosa empezaría de esa forma, Voldemort tratando de tomarlo desprevenido con algo medianamente peligroso para burlarse de él, llegado el caso de que no pudiera defenderse. Pero, con un estruendo, el hechizo del mago oscuro se perdió en una lluvia de chispas. Sin perder tiempo, Harry contra atacó.

Lo que siguió fue confuso para todos los involucrados. Harry aprendió, a fuerza de algunos rasguños, que no debía confiar en sus sentidos. No había forma que permaneciera del mismo color, en el mismo lugar, por mucho tiempo; una cacofonía estridente ahogaba cualquier intento de darle un sentido a los hechizos que iban y venían. Había encontrado, sin embargo, que sus habilidades podían decirle más de lo que percibe por sus cinco sentidos, y entre toda la confusión logró encontrar una narrativa coherente a través de pequeñas corazonadas.

Un hechizo por la izquierda, una maldición por la derecha. Algo que olía al infierno, una serpiente hecha de brasas que reptaba amenazante a su alrededor. Vio el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort, pequeñas perlas blancas que asomaban entre la oscuridad. Apenas sentía la vaga sensación de algo frío y húmedo en su piel. En algún momento tomó conciencia que estaba sangrando, que su túnica estaba hecha trizas, la piel de sus brazos chamuscada y cortada, la frente transpirada, los labios secos abiertos en una salvaje sonrisa.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que estaba danzando, y que el ritmo lo marcaban aquellos presentimientos, pequeños susurros que provenían de la magia de Voldemort que le decía sin tapujos lo que estaba por hacer. No sabía dónde estaba parado, no podía ver la cueva oscura, ni la puerta maldita, ni escuchar el silencio sepulcral ser invadido por el estruendo de sus hechizos.

Repentinamente, algo blanco y frío invadió su visión, y sintió que tiraban de él. Por un momento no hubo más confusión; no hubo más hechizos en el aire, ni la opresiva aura de Voldemort que buscaba insistentemente la suya. Se dio cuenta que estaba jadeando, su mejilla apoyada contra el pecho de alguien. Su varita ya no estaba entre sus dedos. Lentamente volvió la vista hacia atrás, y no vio más que las negras profundidades del lago. Había estado a punto de caer en él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, y lo sostuvo a un brazo de distancia. Harry se sorprendió al notar que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro del mago oscuro, esperando encontrar una expresión de triunfo en él, pero este lo miraba con una intensidad que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

\- Deberías estar muerto – dijo.

Harry bajó la mirada, tomando nota del lamentable estado en el que estaba. Volvió a alzar la cabeza, una ceja levantada y confusión escrita planamente en su cara.

\- Estoy casi muerto.

La mano abandonó su cuello, pero el mago oscuro se acercó un paso hacia él. Tenía una expresión de fastidio.

\- No seas idiota… ¿acaso no reconociste los hechizos que usé?

Fue el turno de Harry de enojarse.

\- ¡Qué los voy a reconocer! ¡Estaba ciego y sordo, hombre!

\- Sin embargo parecías saber cómo esquivar mis ataques.

\- Eh, sí, tenía presentimientos, ya sabes, por la magia y todo eso – Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, e intentó ponerle algo de orden a su alborotado cabello-. ¿Era necesario ser tan sanguinario, de todas formas? - Mientras lo decía, se dio cuenta que sabía la respuesta-. ¿Fue frustrante, verdad?

\- ¿Verte dar vueltas alrededor del lugar como un imbécil? Extremadamente irrisorio – la expresión en su rostro, sin embargo, se contradecía con aquella afectada aridez. Harry nunca hubiera creído que lo vería tan…  _vivo_. Su cabello lucía completamente desordenado, y su túnica también había sufrido los embates del mago más joven. Su rostro, aunque desprovisto de las marcas y heridas que ostentaba el de Harry, estaba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor. Pero lo que más le fascinaba era la expresión en aquellos brillantes ojos carmesí. Le recordaba vagamente la primera vez que su hermana había volado. Al bajar, había corrido hacia él, sonrisa brillante mostrando todos los dientes y ojos que contaban de experiencias maravillosas – la felicidad que proviene del cansancio nacido de una actividad extenuante en la que concentras todas tus energías y el saberse novato frente a un mundo nuevo de desafíos. En esos ojos encontraba dureza y frialdad, pero había en ellos una chispa de algo; y en aquél momento se sorprendió de encontrarlo realmente  _humano_.

Aquella fascinación se vio reflejada en su cara, en su cuerpo. Tenía la necesidad de sentir su piel bajo los dígitos de sus dedos, la necesidad de levantar su varita una vez más y tirarlo del otro lado del islote, seguir con el duelo. Tenía la necesidad de prolongar aquella visión, de quemarse a sí mismo por completo hasta volver a ser cenizas. Y de repente el fresco recuerdo de la danza que lo llevó de un lado a otro, aquella concentración exquisita en el susurro de su magia, el buscar y concentrar y dejar suelto su poder una y otra y otra vez…

Voldemort supo lo que estaba por venir porque los ojos esmeraldas de su oponente brillaron con una excitación que reflejaba sus propios sentimientos. Sin varita, Harry utilizó lo que pudo; y un brazo salió en búsqueda del aura oscura que envolvía a los dos magos. Estando apenas a unos pasos del hechicero, pronto encontró lo que buscaba; y la mano se posó, inocente, sobre su corazón.

Unos dedos largos y finos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca, y Harry alzó los ojos. Sintió que la presión a su alrededor aumentaba, pero no le importó. Sin quitar la mirada del rostro de su enemigo, buscó aquello que va más allá de lo material… y cerró el puño a su alrededor. La magia, viscosa y gélida como agua de glaciar, se escurría entre sus dedos, pero no escapaba. Subía por su brazo, y se trenzaba y mezclaba con la suya propia, y aunque había querido simplemente agredirlo para comenzar una nueva pelea, había encontrado en su lugar una sensación exquisita.

Supo que no estaba solo cuando un par de labios descendieron sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo explotó y se disolvió a la vez, perdiéndose en la nada. Como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, sintió a lo lejos que caía con un golpe seco al suelo, el cuerpo masivo del otro hombre echado sobre el suyo. Un pecho duro lo aplastaba contra la arenilla húmeda, queriendo fundirse contra él. Ya no estaba usando sus habilidades, pero no importaba. Ambos estaban viendo lo mismo, sintiendo lo mismo. La boca se le llenaba de brea oscura, glaciar, y ya no era solo la magia de Voldemort, sino también la suya propia. Sus manos se enterraron con brutal necesidad entre los cabellos del hombre mayor, y subió, ambos subieron. Su boca buscó un cuello que marcar, lo encontró, lo abusó, y el mundo perdió el balance; de pronto sus ojos miraban el cielo oscuro de la cueva, y sintió dientes que se cerraban sobre las heridas frescas, sobre los moretones, sobre las quemaduras.

Gritó. El dolor era agudo pero no le bastaba; quería más, y mejor, y tiró con fuerza de los cabellos negros del hombre, mordiéndose los labios y abriendo nuevas heridas. Una mano se escabulló entre ambos, y buscó con insistencia aquella gloria que apretaba contra su pantalón. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban piel contra piel; gotas de sudor que emergían de un cuerpo morían en el otro, el olor metálico de la sangre persistía como un vaho animal que daba vida a sus pasiones. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, y los brazos salvajes del otro lo envolvieron; era su espalda moldeada contra la del hombre mayor, su cuerpo lastimado hirviendo de mil dolores y dos mil placeres.

Gritó. Fue seco y violento, como todo lo que hacía a Voldemort. Su mundo se redujo a la intensa agonía que provenía de su unión; sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. Él se movía lento a veces, otras veces rápido. Los brazos lo envolvían, como si quisieran fundirlos a los dos en uno. En su boca sentía la sangre, sentía la magia de los dos que invadía todo; y cuando pensó que no podría más, el dolor se entremezcló con el éxtasis, y esta vez no fue un grito, sino dos gemidos que emergieron al unísono de sus bocas, dos notas discordantes que armaban la armonía más perfecta del universo.

Y después, la nada.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Su primer impulso, una vez recobrado el conocimiento, fue querer ahogarse en el lago. Pero encontró que no podía hacerlo, porque ya no había lago, no había caverna, no había ni siquiera un mundo real. Estaba de vuelta sentado en un sillón que en algún momento había pertenecido a un tal Tom Riddle, Sr., y que había esperado no ver nunca más en su vida.

\- La mayoría de edad te sienta bien, debo admitir – murmuró una voz detrás suyo. Harry dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, y elevó una plegaria al cielo.

\- Siempre me va a maravillar esta habilidad que tienen ustedes dos como para demostrarme que no importa cuán mal esté, siempre puedo, y voy, a estar peor.

\- Me lastimas, Harry –dijo con exagerada afectación-. Y yo que hago todo este lío para sacarte un minuto de entre los brazos de Voldemort para verte.

\- Podemos evitar volver a usar esa frase, ¿sí? Genial, gracias.

\- Podría decirse que estamos los dos adentro tuyo ahora.

-  _Avada Keda…_

* * *

Su primer impulso, una vez despierto, fue tirarse de la ventana. Pero encontró que no podía hacerlo, porque ya no había ventana, no había sillón… pero si había una cómoda cama, y sábanas suaves como las que había dejado en Hogwarts. El lado positivo de la situación era que ya no había más Tom Riddle, y que al parecer su cuerpo ya no parecía ser el remanente de alguna catástrofe natural. Tan solo había una sensación extraña, como un cosquilleo, que surgía de la base de su espina y se perdía en su espalda, su columna, entre sus piernas.

\- Pensé que habías encerrado a Tom dentro de mi mente – le dijo a la única figura con la que compartía la habitación. Voldemort estaba sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio de ébano, del otro lado del cuarto. Miraba con interés lo que debían ser un conjunto de notas. Una multitud de papeles, cuidadosamente ordenados en pilas, cubrían la superficie del enorme mueble. Por un instante pensó que no lo había escuchado, y entretuvo la idea de simplemente irse de allí sin decir más.

\- Tom, como cualquier otra parte de mí, es increíblemente testarudo cuando quiere – dijo finalmente, fijando su mirada en el moreno. Harry sintió de repente lo comprometido de aquella situación, y sus mejillas tomaron color de a poco. Tomó conciencia que, debajo de las sábanas, estaba completamente desnudo.

Su cuerpo reposaba lánguido, pesado con el remanente de aquella inconsciencia que no podría llamar sueño. Apenas había hecho más que erguirse, y permanecía en ese momento inmóvil, sumergido en un sueño propio. Su mente, por otra parte, no podía estar más lejos de aquél estado soporífero. ¿Qué demonios había pensado? ¿Qué demonios debía esperar de Voldemort, ahora? Sus manos se cerraron sobre la superficie blanca de las sábanas. En cierta forma, lo que había pasado era simplemente la conclusión lógica de esa extraña conexión que los unía… él lo había visto venir, Voldemort lo había visto venir, y si alguien más estuviese al tanto, también lo hubiera predicho.

\- ¿Mi varita? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Voldemort no le contestó; se levantó de su asiento, tomó algo de su escritorio y cruzó la habitación. No llevaba puesto más que una ligera túnica negra, que se movía suavemente a su alrededor formando todo tipo de arabescos cuando daba un paso. Daba la impresión de que el mago estaba flotando, que sus pies no llegaban a rozar el suelo.

La intimidad tiene el efecto secundario de generar una híper-sensibilidad respecto al cuerpo de quien alguna vez fue amante. De cerca, los ojos recorren con cierta sagacidad el recorrido del que fue dueña la boca propia, buscando algún signo que traicione su presencia pasada; las yemas de los dedos arden con el recuerdo de cada arruga en la piel, de la suavidad y la dureza de la expansión más exquisita de sus carnes; la boca pide nuevamente licencia para bendecir cada centímetro que llegue a rozar. Era un desafío el mantenerse al margen, el levantar la mirada y no perderse en los recuerdos de la pasión.

Harry no estaba preparado para eso, pero se dio cuenta sólo cuando tuvo la figura del mago oscuro frente a él. En sus manos llevaba a su vieja compañera, su varita, y la levantó para ofrecérsela. Harry bajó la mirada un momento para recuperar lo que era suyo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que había cometido un enorme error.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de la suya, la que había tomado la varita, mientras que otra lo tomó del cuello con una sorprendente familiaridad. Harry se encontró de pie, sábanas enredándose alrededor de sus tobillos; su cuerpo apretado firmemente contra el del mago oscuro.

\- Por un momento - dijo, su mirada carmesí fija en el rostro del muchacho-, pude ver con tus ojos.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Sí, no me preguntes cómo… pero estaba consciente que estabas viendo lo mismo que yo.

\- Podía ver cada runa que había conjurado para proteger esa cueva, los detalles en las puertas, tu magia y la mía….

Su voz denotaba una grata sorpresa. Era apenas un murmullo, pero Harry podía ver fácilmente toda el ansia en su tono, la fascinación y la envidia acompañada por el deseo. Bajó su boca hasta que estuvo apenas a unos centímetros de la del moreno. Harry se sorprendió al notar que su corazón parecía haberse vuelto loco.

\- Perdiste el duelo, Harry – susurró, con cierta maldad-. ¿Vas a dejarme marcarte o vas a intentar volver a retrasar lo inevitable con algún otro jueguito?

Su estómago dio un vuelco.  _El juego_. Harry había perdido la apuesta. La noción había estado presente en lo más profundo de su mente por un tiempo. La había ignorado mientras era posible, pero era evidente que era el momento de afrontar las consecuencias.

\- Buena pregunta… - respondió, y cerró la distancia que los separaba. Era apenas un toque de labios brusco, seco, algo que recordaba pero que no evocaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Voldemort respondió hasta que sintió que el cuerpo del otro se desvaneció, y sus brazos actuaron en reflejo, extendiéndose hacia un espacio que el otro ya no ocupaba. Solo en su habitación, dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios, que nada tenía de inocente ni de feliz.

\- Estas jugando con fuego, y te vas a quemar, Harry.

* * *

Había sido un impulso más que un plan; no tenía intento alguno de coherencia ni nada que se le asemejase. Harry quería salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, y el instinto actuó antes que él. Así que con su varita en mano, simplemente se apareció. No había contado con que realmente funcionaría, así que no se había puesto a pensar en la modestia que tiraba al tacho al materializarse de la nada en un callejón del Londres muggle, completamente desnudo.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido – se dijo a sí mismo, mientras con elaboradas florituras se conjuraba alguna vestimenta sencilla-, si esa era realmente su habitación, que no le ponga guardas anti-aparición.

No había pensado mucho en su destino, por lo que su inconsciente se encargó de llevarlo al lugar que más familiar se le hacía en aquellos días: el callejón a un lado de la taberna donde trabajaba Sally. Pensó por un momento en pasar y saludarla, pero recordó que ella no lo recordaba como un joven de pelo azabache y ojos esmeraldas, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ponerse a replicar exactamente el rostro que había usado el día que la había llevado a la cama. Así que salió del callejón y se alejó del bar, en silencio, pensando en Draco, en aquél departamento en el que estaba exiliado y en la ira que Voldemort seguramente estaba experimentando al saber que Harry no cumpliría con su promesa.

Al acercarse a la estación de tren sus sentidos sintieron la presencia de magia. Provenía de una pequeña casa, encerrada entre dos altos edificios de oficinas como si fuera un sándwich; y no era más que el rastro de algunas guardas para repeler muggles y para mantener el estado del pintoresco hogar. Harry pensó que era un lindo contraste para el resto de aquella ciudad fea y gris, pero era el tipo de casas de las que podrías encontrar por docenas en alguna villa totalmente mágica, como era el caso de Hogsmeade. Al pasar sintió la sana curiosidad de averiguar quién viviría allí, curiosidad que sabía que jamás podría satisfacer. Buscó con los ojos algún nombre, algún indicio de familiaridad, pero lo único que encontró fue una copia de  _El Profeta_  que estaba tirado frente a la puerta. Con un movimiento de su varita, lo llamó para sí, y sin inmutarse, siguió en camino hacia la estación, diario bajo el brazo.

Fue un trayecto relativamente corto; su mente estaba divagando en otras partes. Cuando se pudo dar cuenta, estaba de vuelta frente al edificio que Draco y él habían ocupado. Subió las escaleras ojeando el periódico – moneda de cambio para él en aquél momento, en el que todavía seguía prófugo y no debía tener contacto con el mundo mágico.

\- James Potter renuncia – leyó en voz alta-, Eyden Lalouch asume como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad. ¿Lalouch? No sabía ni atarse los cordones el año pasado…

Considerando el fuego cruzado al cual había estado expuesto, Harry estaba consciente que no podría haber habido otra conclusión más que esa. Le impresionaba lo mucho que había logrado aguantar su padre en el puesto, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. Los voraces buitres de la política interna habían estado acechándolo por un tiempo largo ya, y finalmente habían logrado su cometido, dándole un punto final a su carrera dentro del gobierno. Pero aquella salida del ojo público preocupaba en cierta forma al joven, pues conocía a su padre, y sabía que la razón por la que había aceptado el cargo en primer lugar era por una profunda convicción en la causa que alentaba Dumbledore. Esto no le detendría; le animaría a más. Y como ya no podría luchar contra Voldemort de la manera legal, lo haría a través de alguna vía alternativa.

La Orden del Fénix.

Harry no tenía muy en claro qué había sido de la Orden después de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero tenía la impresión que de lo que fuese que quedara de eso, su padre estaría al frente. Y Eso le preocupaba porque su padre era un hombre muy peligroso cuando estaba convencido que luchaba por una causa justa, y actuaba con una osadía que lo ponía en el ojo de la tormenta. En el departamento tenía las formas legales y la auditoría interna para amenazarle lo suficiente como para que no se excediese, pero si actuaba dentro de un grupo paramilitar como la Orden…

Dejó el diario sobre su escritorio. Draco había juntado todos los papeles que había dejado tirados y los había ordenado en una sola pila, al lado de su cama. La casa estaba en silencio, y Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos por un instante al notar que algo andaba mal…

\- ¿Draco? – llamó el moreno. Era una tarde de verano como muchas otras, y Harry no se hubiese extrañado si el rubio hubiese salido para hacer quién sabe qué. Pero pensó que su amigo tendría en cuenta el duelo, y que estaría esperándole para hablar de ello.

\- Ey, Draco… - dijo, entrando a la habitación de su compañero de exilio. Se sorprendió al encontrar que las cosas del rubio habían desaparecido. ¿Se habría ido?

Se acercó al escritorio, esperando encontrar alguna nota. No se vio decepcionado, pues su amigo había dejado sobre él un pedazo de pergamino escrito a las apuradas. Su elegante letra aparecía fracturada, nerviosa a veces, como quien escribe algo que no desea escribir.

 _Harry, lo siento muchísimo_ , leía.  _Me ha llamado, quiere que vuelva con mis padres porque las cosas se están poniendo calientes. Están haciendo una caza de brujas con los nuestros, y quiere que estemos listos para dar apoyo. La Orden ha vuelto._

_En cuanto pueda te contactaré. Me ha asegurado que estás sano y salvo, pero quiero escucharlo con tus palabras. Tu amigo, Draco._

\- Hijo de puta, - murmuró, sintiendo como florecía la ira en su interior. No era a Draco a quien quería maldecir; el enojo estaba puramente enfocado hacia Voldemort, quien claramente había comenzado su venganza separándole del rubio.

Mientras caminaba a las zancadas hacia su habitación, un plan se comenzó a formar en su mente. Juntaría sus cosas y abandonaría ese lugar. Si las cosas estaban tan mal, no podría quedarse allí. Estaba harto de estar incomunicado del mundo mágico; y si bien había logrado esconderse con mucho éxito entre los muggles, estaba seguro que aquél aislamiento a largo plazo le traería problemas.

Iría a Diagon Alley, y buscaría algún lugar en alguna pensión de mala muerte. Como la carta robada de Poe, se escondería en el lugar más obvio y más a la vista que pudiera ostentar. Y desde allí planearía su próximo movimiento.

* * *

\- ¡Hola, Tom!

El viejo dueño del Caldero Chorreante levantó la mirada. Por un instante Harry pensó que sería capaz de ver a través del simple disfraz que estaba llevando, pero al minuto su avejentado rostro se deformó en una sonrisa cordial. Respiró aliviado.

\- Hola, muchacho – respondió mientras volvía a la tarea que lo tenía ocupado. Sobre la barra, y casi como mostrándolos orgullosos de lo brillantes que estaban, había seis vasos que acababa de limpiar-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Oh, solo necesito una cerveza de manteca y un consejo.

El hombre sonrió para sí mientras separaba un vaso y lo colocaba debajo del dispenser. La cerveza espumeante llenó alegremente el recipiente, y en unos instantes nada más ya estaba debajo de las narices del joven prófugo.

\- Mira, tengo el siguiente dilema – le dijo, tras tomar un largo trago-. Estuve viviendo unos años en Alemania. Admito que tuve unos problemitas aquí y allá por unas apuestas que no tendría que haber hecho, y la cosa se puso tan complicada que tuve que escaparme de vuelta a la madre patria.

Los labios del viejo barman se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. Harry se preguntó cuántos de sus clientes le traerían historias similares.

\- Así que aquí estoy, recién llegado, buscando un lugar donde… ya sabes, no hagan muchas preguntas y no se preocupen por un nombre.

Algo en él quería tentar a la suerte. Sabía que la situación actual proponía un hervidero de sospechas ante la vista de un joven repatriado que venía del continente, buscando pasar incógnito. Sabía que Tom, si tenía el sentido común que debía tener alguien con su edad y su profesión, sospecharía de él. Quizás pensaría que era un espía. Quizás lo entregaría a algún auror, como un buen ciudadano. Quizás le pediría a alguien que vigile que el joven repatriado no fuese un espía de Voldemort. Era difícil predecir lo que haría, pues Harry no tenía en claro cuáles eran sus verdaderas lealtades, si es que las tenía. Supuso que hasta cierto punto, le importaba todo un comino.

Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar.

\- Mira, conozco varios lugares que pueden serte útiles – dijo, con la voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie pueda escucharlos, lo suficientemente alta como para que no pareciera que estaban escondiendo algo-. Sin embargo cada lugar atrae a cierto tipo de gente, y no sé con qué estás dispuesto a compartir una habitación.

\- Ah, - respondió Harry con una sonrisa-, vengo de Alemania. Estoy acostumbrado a  _ellos_.

Tom lo miró, cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, como quien examina un espécimen de animal que se dispone a comprar. Se dio vuelta, y de alguna de las gavetas del armario que tenía detrás sacó un pedazo de pergamino en el que rápidamente garabateó una dirección.

\- Pregunta por Johansenn. Dile que vienes de mi parte.

Harry tomó el trozo de papel ofrecido con una inclinación de la cabeza.

\- Muy agradecido – se encargó de dejar una propina generosa al salir.

* * *

Johansenn, Harry decidió, era el tipo de persona que parecía haber nacido para su profesión. Cuando pudo verle de cerca, y ya bajo la iluminada recepción de la pequeña pensión, se encontró con el tipo de rostro que imaginaría para uno de los clásicos sospechosos en una novela de Agatha Christie. De expresión hosca, con cejas espesas y negras como el plumaje de un cuervo, había poco en él que inspirara confianza. Tenía una nariz prominente, ganchuda, que le recordaba en cierta forma a Severus Snape. Compartía con él no solo su perfil, sino además sus ojos oscuros, pequeños y hundidos en el fondo de sus cuencas. Era, sin embargo, sólo una impresión, pues en aquella mirada no había rastro de la asombrosa inteligencia que se escondía en la del aclamado pocionista. Aquél era un hombre sencillo, hábil sólo para maniobrar entre la clientela que se disponía a servir, y nada más.

\- Me envía Tom – dijo Harry por lo bajo-. Dijo que podría encontrar una habitación aquí.

\- Por supuesto, señor…

\- Dollarhyde – mintió rápidamente el joven, y ambos compartieron una mirada, a sabiendas de la identidad falsa que acababa de inventar-. Kurt Dollarhyde.

Johansenn asintió, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un antiguo tomo, que cayó pesadamente sobre el mostrador con un ruido seco. El polvo que levantó irritó la garganta del más joven, quien tosió lo más disimuladamente posible. El dueño de la posada, sin embargo, apenas lo notó, absorto como estaba en abrir con cuidado las tapas de aquél gigante, y a la vista, precario volumen.

\- Bien, señor Dollarhyde, - dijo, fijando su mirada en él- si Tom le envío por estos pagos será porque usted requiere cierta… valoración de su privacidad que no siempre los comerciantes en este país están dispuestos a otorgarle a sus clientes. Déjeme asegurarle que somos exactamente lo que está buscando.

El hombre carraspeó, y volvió a bajar la mirada al libro. Harry sabía, gracias a su habilidad, que aquél tomo estaba encantado para mostrarle su contenido solamente a aquél que debiera verlo. Y a su vez, sabía gracias a su sentido común, que aquél era el libro en el que guardaba registro de todos aquellos que habían pasado por su pensión.

\- Sin embargo, me veo obligado a advertirle, que de la misma forma en la que estamos dispuestos a cuidar de su privacidad, recelamos de la privacidad del resto de los pensionados. Por lo que si alguna vez se lo encuentra metiendo las narices donde no debe, tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias. ¿Capische?

Harry no estaba muy convencido de un modelo de negocios como ese, donde primero te vendían el servicio y después te amenazaban, pero suponía que tenía sentido para el target con el que estaba trabajando. Asintió, sin darle demasiada importancia, y pagó por adelantado el mes.

\- Perfecto, si quiere seguirme, señor Dollarhyde, lo llevaré a su habitación.

El hombre lo llevó por un laberinto de pasillos estrechos, mal iluminados. De cerca se asomaban, tímidos, los gastados detalles de lo que alguna vez fue un papel de pared. Los años habían actuado de manera extraña, fundiendo el reviste de aquellas tristes paredes con el cemento crudo que se encontraba debajo. En algunos lugares hasta se lo había devorado por completo, y en esas expansiones desnudas, craqueladas por el tiempo, parecía como si las grietas jugaran a ser rayos oscuros, grabados en un instante eterno. El lugar, sin embargo, estaba sorprendentemente limpio, la evidencia de una lavada concienzuda que parecía ser llevada a cabo todos los días. Se preguntó si tendrían elfos domésticos.

Unos minutos en aquél confuso camino lo terminaron conduciendo a una puerta igual a las que habían dejado atrás. Con una servicial sonrisa Johansenn le mostró, de manera muy afectada, la llave de la habitación. Pronto se encontraron dentro de lo que sería su base de operaciones por aquél mes.

\- El baño no es compartido. Si no tiene elementos de higiene personal, tenemos una reserva para venderle por cuatro sickles. La cocina está al final del pasillo, y al igual que el comedor, son áreas comunales. Si tiene alguna pregunta puede enviar algún mensaje por lechuza o por este buzón al mostrador en planta baja. Le recuerdo que no está de más cuidar sus pertenencias. Trate de cerrar la puerta cada vez que sale, ya que no podemos garantizar la seguridad de la habitación. Cualquier modificación que le quiera hacer al cuarto debe ser temporal y previa la aprobación de la gerencia, o sea yo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Harry negó. El viejo dejó las llaves en la cerradura, de la parte de adentro, y se retiró. Harry no mostró signo alguno de haberse percatado de su partida, absorto estaba por la apariencia de la habitación.

Nunca había visto algo tan decadente. Aunque su gusto en términos de decoración era claramente espartano, siempre se había rodeado de ambientes bien equipados, con muebles de excelente calidad. Su familia no era exactamente pobre, por eso le resultaba tan novedoso aquél espacio pequeño, desnudo. Había tan solo una cama doble en el medio de la habitación, desprovista de sábanas, con un colchón que claramente había visto mejores días (probablemente el siglo pasado). A un lado también había un destartalado escritorio, y una silla solitaria. Los restos de una vela sobresalían en aquella mediocre planicie de madera.

Preparó sus cosas, sacó su baúl de entre sus bolsillos y lo desplegó, sacó a airear sus túnicas. Echó una vista al baño, y encontró que como el resto de la pensión, parecía haber sido encerrado en una capsula de tiempo que había dejado de hacer andar el reloj dos o tres generaciones atrás. Todo estaba revestido de un amarillo melancólico. El lugar le parecía perfecto.

Una hora después sintió la necesidad de estirar las patas. Aunque el lugar gozaba del artificioso silencio de más de un hechizo de privacidad, el saber que estaba en el medio de la urbe, en el medio de todo, lo ponía inquieto. Quería dar una vuelta por Diagon Alley, coquetear con el desastre. Transformó su apariencia y tomó las llaves de su habitación. Observó cuidadosamente como las pequeñas siluetas de metal activaban un hechizo sobre la puerta, sellándola de cualquier intruso. La paranoia de Johansenn se le había pegado un poco, y pensó por un instante que aquella llave era un falso confort, algo que usaban para que los propios empleados del hotel se metieran en las habitaciones para robarle a sus clientes.

Satisfecho por la pequeña inspección, se dio vuelta para tratar de encontrar su camino hasta la recepción. Tuvo que interrumpir brevemente su viaje tan solo llegar al rellano de la escalera de su propio piso. Al principio escuchó algo que se le hizo muy parecido al murmullo de un enjambre de avispas, pero lentamente los sonidos adoptaron algo de claridad y comprendió que era un grupo de gente que cuchicheaba en el segundo piso. Bajó con cuidado, no queriendo advertir a los conspiradores de su presencia.

\- Déjalo para después – murmuró intensamente una voz femenina-, no va a querer que le contactes ahora.

\- Pero si no le digo…

\- Si, si – la voz adoptó un tono irritado-, pero sabes lo que nos dijo. ¡Tenemos que esperar a que venga a nosotros! Además sabes lo ocupado que está.

\- Pero el Señor de las Tini…

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Idiota! ¡No aquí! – el silencio que siguió evidenció el error que había cometido el joven compañero de aquella iracunda bruja. Harry presentía que en ese momento estaría mirando a un lado y a otro, buscando la presencia de algún fisgón como él. Sintió por un momento que sería muy gracioso revelarse, pero la parte más coherente de su cerebro pudo impedírselo a tiempo. Escuchó a lo lejos las palabras de la mujer, en un tono más calmado, y supo que se habían alejado.

Por un momento saboreó la pequeña ironía de compartir vivienda con quienes parecían ser reclutas de bajo rango de las filas de Voldemort. ¿Estarían marcados? ¿Habrían visto con sus propios ojos alguna vez al hombre? El instinto del joven le decía que no, y su mente se sacudía con la diversión de aquél mundo donde los humanos van a la guerra sin conocer el rostro de por quién están peleando.

Había elegido esa pensión no solo por la obvia necesidad de esconderse de la sociedad respetable que lo había declarado prófugo, sino también por la posibilidad de encontrar algún personaje interesante que le diera inteligencia interna sobre el movimiento de Voldemort. Sus motivaciones, él sentía a veces, estaban dotadas de una engañosa simpleza. El meollo de la cuestión residía en el juego que Voldemort y él estaban jugando, y hasta cuándo el mago oscuro toleraría aquél descarado coqueteo de su parte. Harry había entregado y había tomado en partes iguales, y sabía que eso, a Voldemort, le molestaba enormemente. El hombre concebía su relación como algo en lo que él, Harry, ofrecería todo lo que tuviera para ofrecer, simplemente por el hecho de que Voldemort "se lo merecía". Harry, por su parte, no podía negar el encanto que le provocaba aquella danza con la muerte.

Aquél tira y afloje estaba llegando a su fin, Harry lo presentía. Algo en el aire le decía que Voldemort estaba por jugar su mano final, y que probablemente, y para honrar su narcisismo psicópata, intentaría tomar todas las piezas a la vez en una jugada magistral. Eso significaba que estaba planeando algo grande contra la Orden, y que Harry tendría algo que ver. Era pura intuición, imaginación de escritor que le había sobrado de su vida estudiantil. Puras patrañas, quizás. Pero su madre le había enseñado que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y sentía que cualquier cosa que hiciese, no sería en vano.

El jaque mate. Harry sabía que, con su padre a la cabeza de la Orden, había más de un Potter en la mira del mago oscuro. Por un momento pensó en tirar todas las precauciones al viento para encontrarse de vuelta con sus padres, pero estaba consciente de que eso vulneraría su posición. Voldemort estaría al tanto, y encontraría la forma de volverlo en su contra. No, la única opción viable era la de seguirlos desde lejos. Y parado como estaba entre lo más oscuro de la sociedad mágica inglesa, la forma más fácil era la de utilizar a los mismos espías de Voldemort para seguir los movimientos de la Orden.

Y así llegamos a la razón por la que había terminado en una pensión en el rincón más oscuro de Knockturn Alley: porque allí era donde encontraría a la crème de la crème de la inteligencia de los Mortífagos. Y probablemente de la Orden, también.

Tuvo cuidado de seleccionar las tabernas más cuestionables, donde las miradas ganaban odio a medida que la noche avanzaba, y las sonrisas pequeñas y traicioneras se armaban paso rápidamente a través de los rostros de los clientes. Harry aprendió con rapidez que todos vendían o compraban algo, y normalmente su apariencia era la que aportaba las pistas necesarias para adivinar cuál era la misión de aquél mago o bruja en un lugar de mala muerte como ese. Sus ojos le dieron más información de lo que podría haber deseado; y pronto encontró que a diferencia de Diagon Alley, los camuflados como él parecían ser una amplia mayoría.  _Obvio_ , pensó; y al mismo tiempo se permitió sentir algo de alivio. El disfraz era una excelente forma de saber quién tenía algo para perder, ya que aquél que ya no tiene nada y se ha entregado a las idas y venidas de aquél inframundo no necesitaba esconderse. A su vez, tampoco tenía nada que temer, y era por eso que Harry sabía de quienes debía cuidarse.

Se permitió el tiempo para explorar, para aprender la mejor forma de integrarse en aquél lugar que se le hacía vagamente familiar por las historias que podía leer de mundos similares. Él sabía que corría con cierta desventaja, porque al final del día no era más que un estúpido heredero que había sido criado en una cuna de plata al lado de los tipos que se sentaban a su lado en la barra. Su boca delató este hecho más de una vez, y tuvo que recurrir a una apresurada retirada más de una vez, cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas de lo que esperaba. Estaba buscando algo, y le costó adquirir la finesa con la que debía encontrarlo.

Finalmente, sin embargo, su insistencia rindió los frutos que su pobre habilidad no podía hacer florecer. Una noche, bendita noche, estaba disfrutando de lo que ya se había convertido en un clásico, un Firewhiskey de mala calidad que había sido sacado de la cuba antes de tiempo, cuando escuchó una voz familiar en la mesa detrás de él.

\- Deberías seguirlo, apretarlo un poco… parece ser bastante fácil.

\- Merlín, ¿no se cansan de estar siempre conspirando? – murmuró Harry bajo su aliento, y se levantó, vaso en mano. La bruja que había callado a su secuaz por murmurar el nombre del Innombrable estaba reunida con otros dos hombres. Harry tuvo un momento para contemplarlos, antes de hacerse notar. Debía primero saber si los tipos le traerían algún problema; no le convenía irse a las manos ni hacerse mala reputación con gente que vivía en el mismo lugar que él. Los regulares lo harían trizas. Por suerte, los dos parecían ser del tipo inofensivo, de aquellos que quieren aparentar ser más peligrosos de lo que son. Mientras no hirieras su vanidad no tendrías problema alguno con ellos.

Se armó con una pequeña sonrisa, de aquella que llevan en la cara todos los habitantes de Knockturn Alley, y arrimó su silla al único costado libre de la mesa. La bruja había estado por decir algo, pero el gesto del joven hizo que cerrara la boca rápidamente. Harry levantó el vaso, y tomó un trago, saludando una por una las miradas desconfiadas.

\- Disculpen la interrupción caballeros, - dijo, con una voz que proyectaba más seguridad de la que sentía-. Odio tener que disfrutar en soledad de una noche como esta. Y como parecemos tener  _intereses_  en común, supuse que podríamos charlar un poco para pasar el rato.

Giró su cara hacia la que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

\- Espero no molestar.

Sin esperar respuesta, hizo una seña al barman para pedir una ronda de tragos a su nombre. En aquél mundo el primer gesto de buena voluntad que podías hacer a algún posible aliado era ofrecerle algo de alcohol. El efecto era instantáneo, casi milagroso. Las miradas desconfiadas se relajaron un poco más, y las manos aflojaron su agarre en las varitas, bajo la mesa.

\- Siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos – dijo la bruja con una fea sonrisa. Harry pensó que tenía aires de haber sido increíblemente bonita alguna vez. No había nada en la respetable fealdad de su rostro que podría dar pie a semejante conclusión; era simplemente la impresión provocada por la manera en la que hablaba, en la que sus ojos brillaban. Eran los de una mujer que se había acostumbrado a dominar mediante el encanto superficial de su rostro, que nunca había tomado conciencia del deplorable estado de su apariencia.

\- Mi nombre es Mireille, querido. Ellos son Raoul, mi hermano, y Félix, mi cuñado.

\- Un gusto – Harry esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando los dientes por un instante. El barman apareció con los tragos pedidos-. Mi nombre es Kurt.

\- Ah, bien… Entonces Kurt, ¿qué era eso que decías de intereses en común?

Harry, de manera marcadamente afectada, echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Se acercó a la mesa, fingiendo la exagerada necesidad de privacidad que dejan ver los novicios.

\- Vengo de Alemania, siguiendo  _su_ camino. Quiero ayudarle.

El hermano, Raoul, alzó una ceja. Parecía querer decirle "¿con eso quieres impresionarnos?".

\- Me gustaría saber a quién te refieres.

Era una obvia provocación. Se hacían los tontos porque no confiaban en él. Los Mortífagos y aledaños tenían el corazón en la boca esos días porque sabían que el gobierno y la Orden los estaban cazando, y si no eras un pez grande los tuyos no iban a salir a cubrirte. Harry persistió. Alzó una ceja.

\- El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, claramente.

Felix dejó escapar un silbido. Parecía sorprendido de que Harry hubiera tenido las agallas para ser tan directo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tenemos algo que ver con él? – preguntó Mireille.

\- Estoy en la misma pensión que ustedes, y hace una semana, te escuché hablar de él con un chico…

La mujer apretó los dientes, un instante en el que la ira apareció y desapareció en sus ojos, y Harry supo que había ganado. Fue algo inconsciente, que duró apenas un segundo, pero se hizo notar. La reacción la había dejado en evidencia.

\- Ese pendejo… - murmuró Felix, mirando a Raoul-. Tendríamos que haberlo dejado en Albania.

\- ¡No me mires a mí! Sabes lo que pienso de él. Si no fuera porque se la pasa chupeteándole entre las piernas a esta…

\- ¡Basta! – dijo Mireille, y ambos hombres cerraron la boca, aunque le dirigieron miradas poco amables-. Esa no es la cuestión ahora. Ya veremos qué hacemos con el muchacho. Ahora tú… dices que quieres ponerte en contacto con él. Digamos que nosotros te ayudamos. ¿Qué obtenemos a cambio?

Harry fingió juvenil sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero… la causa? ¿Acaso no quieren que…?

\- Mira muchacho, como tú hay miles – dijo la mujer, sus ojos mirándolo con una expresión impaciente. Harry reconoció el juego al instante, y respiró aliviado, habían comprado completamente su personaje-. Todos quieren ser parte de esto, piensan que es una moda, a veces tienen la cabeza llena de estupideces idealistas. Pero esto es más que cualquier cosa que hayan visto en sus vidas… y muchos sinceramente no están preparados para sacrificar lo que es necesario. Piensan que esto es un juego. Pues mira, nosotros sabemos qué es lo que se necesita para estar realmente adentro, y es nuestro trabajo separar a los que realmente valen algo de los que deberían estar vendiendo helados en Florean Fortescue.

Harry sabía que nada de eso era cierto. Nadie que no fuera Voldemort iniciaba a un Mortífago y él sinceramente dudaba que esta mujer y sus dos compañeros cobardes estuvieran en condiciones de hacer recomendaciones a alguien lo suficientemente influyente dentro del círculo interno de Voldemort. Era evidente que pensaban que él no era más que un pendejo recién salido de la escuela que pensaba que podía cambiar el mundo. Que podía jugar con fuego, y salir victorioso. Quizás no estuvieran tan equivocados, pero Harry dejaría al tiempo decidir esas cosas. Por ahora tenía que hacerles creer que se estaba comiendo aquella estafa en progreso.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se necesita?

\- Pelotas, chico – respondió-. ¿Tienes cojones?

\- Las chicas no se han quejado.

El chiste no hizo más que irritarlos.

\- ¡Olvídalo! – bramó Raoul, levantándose. Harry quería estallarse por dentro. Era puro teatro, y del malo-. ¡Es un inútil, como el resto! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

\- ¡Esperen! – Usó su voz más desesperada-. ¡Denme una oportunidad! ¡Juro que no los defraudaré!

Mireille le hizo un gesto a su hermano, quien volvió a sentarse. Felix sacó un cigarro, y lo prendió, mientras lo examinaba. Harry lo miró directo en los ojos.

\- Dejemos que el chico demuestre de qué está hecho. Pero no aquí. Hay tiempo.

Harry sonrió.

\- Uno de estos días nos encontraremos en la pensión. Asegúrate de tomar un buen desayuno. Necesitarás la fuerza.

El joven asintió con una emoción que no era enteramente fingida. El grupito se levantó y se fue, sin decir más.

Harry volvió a verlos dos días más tarde. Esta vez Raoul había sido reemplazado por un mago que él asumía era el chico con el cual había encontrado a Mireille aquella vez. A Harry le dio un poco de risa la manera en la que Félix parecía mantenerlo cerca suyo, como si fuese a escaparse. Juntos daban la impresión de un viejo bulldog arrastrando un pequeño gatito.

\- Buenos días – dijo, luego de tomarse su tiempo para tragar el pedazo de tostada que había estado masticando. La cocina, un lunes a las seis de la mañana, estaba desierta. Acompañado por el solitario tik-tok del desvencijado reloj de pie que tenía enfrente, había disfrutado del silencio con algunos huevos revueltos con tostadas y café.

\- Buenos días – saludó, alegre, Mireille. Desde el rabillo del ojo Harry notó que Felix le hacía señas al chico para que vigilase la puerta. El joven salió sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No le quedaba duda que estaba del otro lado, atento por si algún madrugador interrumpía la escena.

\- ¿Todavía quieres hacer esto?

Harry alzó una ceja. ¿Realmente pensaban hablar de eso sin asegurarse de su privacidad? Eran amateurs, estaba escrito en cada línea de su rostro. Estafadores de poca monta que de pronto pensaban haber encontrado un pez grande. Habían ojeado sus túnicas, los detalles que no ostentaban pero que hablaban de dinero. Habían visto su manera afectada, la de un chico bien. Empezó a dudar que fueran de algún valor, y que realmente tuvieran alguna conexión con la red de inteligencia de Voldemort, como había pensado en un principio.

\- Claro, hombre. Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Bien – dijo la mujer, acercándose a él en lo que Harry hubiera arriesgado a decir era una manera seductiva. Claramente no tenía idea de lo poco efectivo que era-, es un largo proceso. Requiere tiempo, y ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo es dinero.

\- ¿Qué es esto, un puto club? ¿Si pago la matrícula me dejan entrar? – lo había visto venir desde el momento en el que les había ordenado un trago en el bar, pero tenía que fingir que no.

\- Oye niño, - el tono de Felix se volvió marcadamente más forzoso. Quería intimidarlo-, ¿qué demonios crees que es esto? Estamos en el medio de una puta guerra, y la diferencia entre el ganador y el perdedor es cuánto dinero le metiste en el culo a la gente adecuada. ¿Qué crees que hacemos, eh? ¿Sacamos las varitas y nos batimos a duelo? No, pendejo, va más allá. Hay que mover gente, mover armamento, preparar pociones, guardas. ¿Quieres ayudar? Pues por ahora no eres más que un nene de papá que acaba de venir buscando alguna aventura con la que satisfacer tu ego. Acepta eso y luego vuélvete hombre. Prepárate para hacer  _cualquier_  sacrificio necesario por la causa.

Su monólogo no le había movido un pelo. Su rostro seguía portando la misma expresión de frustrada incredulidad.

\- Hablan estupideces – dijo -, no son más que estafadores. ¿Se creen que nací ayer? ¿Qué me voy a tragar cualquier cosa que digan?

\- Tú eres el que se nos acercó, chico – Mireille había abandonado el acto seductor-. Nos importa un carajo si nos crees o no.

La mujer se levantó, y le echó una mirada desdeñosa.

\- Vamos, Félix, Raoul tenía razón. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Dejó que dieran un paso antes de pedirles que se detuvieran. Bajó la mirada.

\- Hagamos lo siguiente: si pueden ponerme en contacto con alguien de adentro, alguien que sepa que pueda corroborar que son  _sus_  agentes, les daré lo que pidan.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes quién está dentro? – los ojos de Mireille lo miraban, entrecerrados. Harry supo que había ido un poco lejos, pero al instante se le ocurrió la forma de resarcirse. Trató de imitar a Draco lo mejor que pudo, y se irguió de repente, con un orgullo pomposo directamente extraído de los Malfoy.

\- Mi padre – respondió- ha hecho negocios con Lord Augustus Rookwood, y con Lord Alecto Carrow. Él se encargaba de lavar el dinero que iba para el mismísimo Innombrable en Alemania.

Hombre y cuñada se miraron entre ellos.

\- Dime entonces, niño… - murmuró peligrosamente Félix-, si tu padre era tan importante, ¿qué demonios haces aquí en esta pocilga, pidiéndonos a nosotros que te llevemos con él?

Desvió la mirada. No dijo nada al principio.

\- Mi padre se casó con una viuda negra. En cuanto pudo, lo liquidó, y movió a sus contactos para sacarme del país así ella podía quedarse con su dinero. Aquí tengo el dinero de mi madre… pero no los contactos de mi padre. Y ahora que la mayoría están siendo buscados por el gobierno…

Volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre las expresiones de los otros dos. Mireille parecía haber comprado su historia. Félix lucía algo dubitativo aún. Finalmente, habló:

\- Te pediremos un adelanto. Para saber que tus intenciones son serias. Veinte galeones.

Mireille asintió.

\- Te podemos poner en contacto con Rookwood. Cuando lo pueda arreglar, te llevaré con él. Y me darás el resto de la donación.

Harry supuso que era un buen trato, y de un bolso en uno de sus bolsillos sacó las veinte monedas de oro. Félix quiso cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos, como si fuera lo suficientemente honorable como para entender de esas cosas, y tras prometerle que estarían en contacto, ambos se fueron.

Sabía que había sido una apuesta estúpida.

* * *

Sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya, y actuó inconscientemente, de puro reflejo. Se detuvo al reconocer el rostro de expresión sardónica y los ojos rojos. Sentía ganas de pegarle de todas formas.

\- Es algo raro pasar de la inconsciencia a esto – dijo, observando que aquella vez, Tom lo había llevado de vuelta a su habitación. Por un momento sintió una puntada de dolor en el pecho, pura nostalgia destilando por sus venas.

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas, llenando el ambiente de una dulce suavidad. Sentía que habían sido añares desde la última vez que había visto su cama, sus libros, los papeles tirados en las esquinas. Su vieja máquina de escribir, la que le había regalado su abuelo materno en su séptimo cumpleaños. Se paró, ignorando completamente al hombre junto a él, y respiró los recuerdos de las tardes de su infancia, en las que mezclaba las deliciosas horas de lectura con los ajetreados juegos que inventaba inspirado por todas esas historias.

\- Esto… ¿ves todo esto? – dijo, dándose vuelta para enfrentar al pequeño Voldemort que tenía detrás-. La tranquilidad, la simpleza… me lo quitaste. He pasado los últimos años escapándome de ti, cagado en las patas, temiendo por mi vida y por la de mi familia, ocultándome de todos…

Dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- Me la he pasado obsesionado contigo, pensando en cada pequeño detalle de todo lo que dices, maravillándome de lo endemoniadamente ingenioso que eres. Mierda, hasta me masturbé pensando en ti, o en Voldemort, qué se yo…

Los ojos de Tom se llenaron de una satisfacción que Harry había visto raramente en él.

\- ¿Lamentas algo de todo esto? – Preguntó-. ¿Hubieras preferido no haber entrado en aquella librería en Diagon Alley? ¿Haberle entregado el diario a Dumbledore o a tus padres en cuanto supiste lo que era realmente?

Harry desvió la mirada. En el fondo sabía cuál era su respuesta, pero le daba miedo decirlo en voz alta. No quería enfrentar todo lo que aquello implicaba.

\- Puta, si pudiera decir que si… -suspiró.

Tom contempló la expresión en su rostro por unos instantes sin decir nada. De pronto, una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Harry sabía que sentía ganas de reír.

\- No, no lo lamentas. No lo lamentas porque puedes ver lo que he, lo que  _hemos_  hecho contigo. Sabes que no eras más que un pequeño niño perdido en tus fantasías, alardeando una madurez que no era más que un intelectualismo adolescente extremadamente pomposo. Y ahora…

Tom le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el espejo de pie que su madre había colocado junto al pie de su cama cuando había cumplido los diez años.

\- Ahora veo algo distinto, alguien con  _poder_. Y sé que lo puedes ver también, y que lo que te hemos hecho  _no te desagrada_.

Harry sintió el impulso de contestarle, de negar todo lo que estaba diciendo. Pero sus ojos se perdieron en su reflejo, y sintió cómo las palabras morían de a poco en su garganta. Frente a él, encerrados en aquél espejo, había dos personas que le parecían irreconocibles. Todos los días se enfrentaba a su rostro cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, pero nunca se había detenido a  _observarse_. ¿Cómo no se había percatado que la distancia que los separaba se había achicado tanto?

Aunque seguía siendo mucho más alto que él, ya no era el grandulón de último año que había sido alguna vez. Lo que Harry no podía ganarle en altura lo compensaba con una espalda ancha, una figura ágil. Menudencias, todas. Físicamente, tenían la misma edad, pero aquello eran solo detalles. Lo que realmente marcaba la diferencia era el porte del que había sido un chiquillo que se había puesto pantalones demasiado grandes para él, y la del joven de ojos esmeraldas que le devolvía la mirada. Había dolor, había frustración y cinismo escondidos en las profundidades de esa mirada; había una fuerza que escorchaba todo cuanto tenía a su alcance.

Cruzó miradas con Tom, y supo que ambos estaban viendo lo mismo, de la misma forma. No estaba seguro hasta qué punto lo había planeado, y hasta qué punto había sido algo improvisado. Cuánto del camino que había recorrido hasta allí había sido con sus propios pies, y cuánto había sido gracias a la mano guía del hombre que tenía a su lado. Había algo de terrible en aquél inspirado vislumbre.

\- Todo gran emperador necesita de un general leal, de una mano derecha – su voz bajó hasta ser apenas un murmullo-. De la herramienta perfecta que responde cuando se la llama, que tiene la inteligencia y la sutileza como para saber actuar por su cuenta.

Los ojos esmeraldas se entrecerraron.

\- Dime, en este momento, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Qué puedes ser algo más allá de mí? Te hice y te podría deshacer, Harry.

\- Quizás… - dijo el muchacho, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero estás muy equivocado si piensas que yo no te he cambiado.

Sabía que eso enfadaría al otro mago, pero no era intencional. Sabía que era la verdad. Tom se dio vuelta bruscamente, y se alejó de él. Harry siguió mirándolo a través del espejo.

* * *

No sabía que se había sumido nuevamente en la dulce inconsciencia hasta que los rayos del sol lo despertaron por la mañana. Se sentía dotado de una extraña energía. Su mente parecía estar lleno de los ecos de las palabras que habían intercambiado la noche anterior, pero sin concentrarse en nada. Era un extraño vacío, repleto de sonidos.

Las preparaciones para el día las hizo mecánicamente, como si estuviera en trance. Se preparó un baño, se relajó en el agua caliente. La expresión de Tom en el espejo le daba vueltas alrededor de la cabeza. Pensó en sus padres. Pensó en Sirius y en Sophie, que debían de intuir lo que pasaba. Pensó en Hermione, segura y cómoda en Francia, y en Neville, del cual no había vuelto a oír. Pensó en Ginny Weasley, en la inocencia pícara de sus ojos y cómo había pensado que no era suficiente.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Harry esperó a que repitiera el llamado antes de levantarse. Tomó la toalla más cercana que tenía y con ella se cubrió la cintura, a modo de falda. Un hechizo secó rápidamente su cuerpo. Otro hechizo cambió su apariencia a la que estaban acostumbrados los habitantes de Knockturn Alley.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó. Su oreja estaba contra la puerta, y su varita estaba fuertemente sujeta en sus manos. Varios hechizos vinieron a su mente, en caso de que fuera alguien indeseado.

\- Vengo de parte de Mireille – susurró una voz. Era aquel chico que acompañaba el trío de informantes. Harry abrió la puerta, y le hizo señas para que pasara.

El joven no era mucho mayor que él, aunque la fragilidad en sus ojos le daba un aspecto aún más púber. El moreno se preguntó cómo demonios alguien podría haber pensado que ese chico podía hacer un buen informante. Su cabello era del mismo tinte plateado que el de Draco, natural, y su piel tenía el color del café. Sus facciones eran delicadas, algo femeninas, aunque a Harry le daba la impresión de que podían transformarse en algo realmente feo si el chico se enojaba. Su aura era quizás lo más extraño de él. Jamás había visto nada como eso; pequeños remolinos verde lima que iban tornándose azules mientras giraban alrededor de sus manos y de su cabeza. Conjuraba en su mente la imagen de frutas tropicales secándose al fuego. Sin duda, tanto con o sin sus habilidades, aquél chico no podía pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿Quieres algo para tomar, o comer? – le ofreció Harry luego de cerrar la puerta tras él. Era cortesía, de aquella que había sido cultivada minuciosamente por su abuela, y era también compasión. Algo en aquél muchacho le inspiraba un deseo por protegerlo. Lo que había visto de los otros tres era suficiente como para saber que no era más que un esclavo para ellos.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprenderlo, y se apresuró a negar. Parecía un minino asustado.

\- Sólo venía a decirte que hoy por la tarde te pasaba a buscar para llevarte con Lord Rookwood.

Harry asintió, y se sentó en la única silla que había en la magra habitación. Hubo un silencio largo, en el que sus ojos no se desviaron de la figura del muchacho.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó finalmente. Aquello provocó pánico en los ojos del otro, y aquello se vio reflejado en su magia, claro como el día. Los remolinos cambiaban agitadamente de tamaño, yendo y viniendo con una insistencia que le provocaba algo de mareo.

\- Derya. Özgür-oğlu Derya – dijo, en una voz muy pequeña.

Harry volvió a sumirse en silencio.

\- Derya, puedo ofrecerte refugio de Mireille y los otros dos – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Piénsalo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, y asintió, antes de escabullirse por la puerta. Unas horas más tarde, Harry lo recibía vestido de pies a cabeza en unas elegantes túnicas negras. Su piel blanca ofrecía un contraste un tanto macabro con la profunda oscuridad de sus ropas. Aunque había transformado sus ojos para que no brillaran con ese verde esmeralda tan obvio, el lodoso marrón no le quitaba intensidad a su mirada. Estaba consciente que debía provocar alguna impresión en su interlocutor.

Tenía un recuerdo vago de Rookwood de los tiempos en los que el hombre trabajaba en el ministerio, aunque su calidad de Inefable lo hacía un personaje un tanto escurridizo. Pero visitando el lugar con su padre, quizás un año o dos después de haber entrado a Hogwarts, se encontró con un grupo de los del Departamento de Misterios que más tarde se volverían, en gran parte, Mortífagos. En aquél momento el hombre le había dado la impresión de ser alguien con pocos escrúpulos y con una singular inteligencia para encontrar defectos en la gente. Su rostro no le había inspirado la más mínima confianza.

Pero si entendía algo acerca del círculo de gente que rodeaba a Voldemort, era que había dos cosas que podían impresionarles. Dinero y poder. Como en esa ocasión no podía salir a ostentar nada en medio de un duelo, debería aparentar tener el dinero que tenía. Y con la mugre que tenía de Dolohov, seguramente lograría interesarlo.

\- Derya – saludó Harry al muchacho, saliendo al pasillo.

\- Por aquí, señor Dollarhyde – indicó, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry lo siguió en silencio por el laberinto de pasillos hasta que finalmente estuvieron en la calle. Cuando se encontraron bajo la luz del sol poniente, el mago se sorprendió al notar la ausencia de transeúntes en lo que debería ser una callejuela bastante concurrida dentro de Knockturn Alley.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó.

\- Los aurores hicieron algunos raides hace unas horas en varias partes de Knockturn, buscando posibles Mortífagos.

\- Bastante obvio, ¿no crees? – Derya le miró con confusión-. Digo, que haya Mortífagos por aquí. Uno pensaría que sería el primer lugar en el que buscaría.

\- Están bien escondidos – murmuró el chico-. Hay mucho de Knockturn que los aurores no conocen.

\- No lo dudo.

Siguieron en silencio hasta una pequeña taberna ubicada entre una librería de dudosa reputación y una tienda donde un enorme cartel ofrecía elementos para pociones "de toda procedencia" al precio más barato del callejón. Harry, en una de sus idas y vueltas por Knockturn, había pasado de largo por allí; la taberna parecía estar siempre cerrada, incluso a las altas horas de la noche, cuando volvía a la pensión después de merodear por los bares.

Derya golpeó suavemente sobre la puerta, y esperó a que alguien le respondiera. Pasaron un rato en silencio, y por un momento Harry pensó que nadie les abriría. Finalmente una voz, ahogada por la espesa madera que los separaba, les contestó. El mago no pudo discernir qué demonios dijo, pero Derya aparentemente pudo pues contestó dando una serie de golpecitos que dejaban en claro que estaba dando alguna especie de contraseña.

La puerta se abrió, y se zambulleron sin pensarlo dos veces en aquella profunda oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, Harry notó que su portero era una figura diminuta, envuelta en pesados ropajes que no dejaban ver absolutamente ningún rasgo de su cuerpo. Caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera encorvado. Le daba la impresión de que los años habían obrado en su contra, encogiéndolo hasta no ser más que un manojo de trapos.

La figura los guió hasta una mesa en el centro de la taberna. Todo parecía estar cubierto por una capa de polvo tan espesa que era visible incluso en aquél ambiente mal iluminado. La figura hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas que acompañaban la mesa, y se retiró, con el mismo paso lento, a lo que debía ser la cocina. Derya se paró a unos metros de él, sin mirar más que la pared frente a él. Harry lo ignoró por el momento, y tomó asiento en la mesa. Había una vela a medio consumir en el centro de la misma, unida a la madera en virtud de la cera derretida. De repente se prendió.

\- Kurt Dollarhyde – dijo una voz rasposa, y de la cocina salió dando grandes zancadas un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro grasiento y atestado de canas, peinado hacia atrás. Tenía una expresión naturalmente desagradable en su rostro, aunque su tono sonaba más cordial. Augustus Rookwood le estrechó la mano, antes de tomar asiento en la única silla disponible, frente a él.

\- No tengo idea de quién eres, muchacho. Pero en Knockturn Alley no has pasado desapercibido. Una rata me ha dicho que eres un hijo de un  _gentleman_ , y que te has venido de Alemania para vengarte de tu madrastra. Otra rata me dijo que tienes una fortuna proveniente de la familia de tu madre. Aquí – dijo, sus ojos señalando a Derya-, me dicen que quieres luchar en la noble causa. Hasta ahora tengo un pasado dudoso y un nombre obviamente falso, pues jamás he hecho negocios con ningún Dollarhyde. Mi curiosidad te ha salvado el culo, muchacho, porque en este lugar te hubieran comido crudo para hacerse con tu dinero. Explícame por qué ha sido una buena decisión.

\- Es cierto que mi nombre no es Dollarhyde – comenzó Harry, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre mayor-, pero creo que es bastante obvia la razón por la que no usaría mi nombre verdadero. Lord Rookwood, mi padre me enseñó una visión del mundo por la que quiero luchar – sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño bolsito sin fondo, la billetera por excelencia de los magos, y lo tiró sobre la mesa, entre ellos dos-. Tengo dinero para poner a su disposición – a continuación sacó su varita, y la colocó junto al bolso-, tengo una varita para poner a su disposición.

El mago mayor echó una carcajada, y lo miró con una fea expresión.

\- Ah, el muchacho estuvo ensayando toda la noche lo que me iba a decir. Mmh – dijo, sus ojos claramente concentrándose en cada pequeño detalle de su expresión-. Eres muy joven para ser un Auror, y no tienen los huevos como para usar a un pollito como tú para espiarme. Aun así debes probarte con algo más que palabras.

Lo miró pensativo por un instante, y Harry supuso que aquél era un buen momento para hacer su jugada.

\- Lo entiendo. Sé que debo probarme. Y sé qué es lo que quiero hacer para demostrar mi lealtad, por eso….- sacó el paquete que tenía las fotos de Dolohov, pero no se lo entregó al otro hombre. La acción, sin embargo, despertó la curiosidad de Rookwood-. Necesito información acerca de la Orden.

El antiguo Inefable alzó las cejas, y lo miró no con poca diversión. Harry sabía que había conseguido tomarlo por sorpresa.

\- ¿La Orden, dices…? – meditó sus palabras por un momento. Era algo arriesgado, el muchacho lo sabía. No debía parecer un informante de la Orden haciendo contra-inteligencia, no debía parecer como un idiota que quería impresionar a los jefes haciendo algo arriesgado y estúpido. Esperaba que Rookwood interpretara su pedido como el de un ambicioso simpatizante de Voldemort que quería resultar de alguna utilidad a su causa. En el mejor caso, pensaría que podría usarlo para realizar alguna maniobra arriesgada, y le daría la información que necesitaba.

\- ¿Conoces a Sirius Black? – preguntó, después de un tiempo en silencio. Harry resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco y decirle, "claro, soy su ahijado". Aunque por dentro quería reírse, negó con la cabeza.

\- No personalmente.

\- Sirius Black es lo que podrías llamar un "referente" dentro de nuestra organización. Es uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de nuestro Lord. Por esta razón, y por otras de una índole más…  _personal_ , es el principal blanco contra el que está apuntando la Orden.

\- ¿Personal? – preguntó, incapaz de resistirse-. ¿Se refiere a Harry Potter?

\- Bien, muchacho, puedes leer entre líneas – dijo Rookwood con una sonrisa torcida-. James Potter está a la cabeza de la Orden, y no puede perdonarle que Black le haya arrebatado a su hijo bajo sus narices. Después de que el chico mató a Dumbledore en nombre de nuestro Lord, el viejo Potter se volvió medio loco. Lo único que quiere es volverlo trizas.

Harry asintió, aunque se sentía algo decepcionado. No le estaba dando información que no supiera ya.

\- Un ejemplo de buena fe puede hacerte llegar lejos – dijo Rookwood, ojeando el paquete que Harry tenía entre las manos. El muchacho sonrió, y se lo entregó. El otro mago lo tomó con mucha avidez, y comenzó a pasar las fotografías con una expresión de pura delicia malévola en el rostro.

\- ¿Dónde dices que fue tomado esto?

Harry le habló del bar que había encontrado de casualidad cuando estaba "recién llegado del continente". Y cuál había sido su sorpresa al reconocer a tan eminente referente de la orden oscura, un excelente hombre de negocios que había tenido trato con su padre, actuando como un colegial enamorado con aquella muggle. Se aseguró de decir "muggle" en el mismo tono que Tom normalmente usaba, como para hacer énfasis en el valor que tenía aquél paquete como material de chantaje.

\- Mh, mi trabajo es de una naturaleza bastante confidencial – dijo, guardándose las fotografías en un bolsillo-, y por eso me veo engraciado con la confianza de nuestro Lord. Entenderás que no puedo romper esa confianza… pero el bar de la esquina, El Escandinavo, es un lugar alegre por las noches. Si te cruzas con Mundungus Fletcher, asegúrate de comprarle algunas cervezas.

Rookwood se paró, y Harry entendió que la entrevista había terminado.

\- Derya, llévalo al muchacho de vuelta a la pensión. Háganse amigos.

El extraño joven asintió, y esperó hasta que el antiguo inefable y Harry hubiesen estrechado las manos en un gesto de despedida antes de guiarlo de vuelta a sus alojamientos. Harry podría haber hecho aquél camino por sí mismo con la misma facilidad, pero entendía que el hombre había requerido específicamente que el rubio fuera con él, a modo de escolta, y a modo de vigía. Para que no corriese a decirle nada a ningún miembro de la Orden o de los aurores, para cuidar que se comportara como debía comportarse un jovencito ambicioso que quiere ganarse un lugar como Mortífago.

El moreno ojeó al muchacho que tenía al lado, y comprendió las sutilezas del juego que aquellos jugaban. Rookwood había demostrado una familiaridad con el extraño joven que hablaba de algo más complejo de lo que había visto en principio. El hecho de que no estuvieran presentes ni Mireille, Felix o Raoul le daba la impresión de que aquél no estaba tan sometido a su voluntad como él pensaba, y hasta quizás estuviera trabajando en su contra.

\- Fue una estupidez lo que te dije antes, ¿no? – Dijo, cuando llegaron hasta su habitación-. No necesitas protección.

Derya no contestó. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, algo que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en él. No era suave ni delicada como hubiese sido de esperar; era una mueca oscura, algo salvaje. La sonrisa de un depredador, no de la víctima.

\- Estoy ansioso por ver qué sucede contigo, Kurt – murmuró, y se fue.

Dos días más tarde, Harry se enteró que habían encontrado los cuerpos de Raoul y Felix enfrente de Borgin and Burkes. Alguien murmuró por allí que habían estado pasándole información a los aurores. De Mireille no había rastro.

* * *

Contrario a lo que esperaría uno de un bar en Knockturn Alley, El Escandinavo realmente era un lugar alegre. Los que merodeando por otras partes del callejón lucían amenazantes y misteriosos aquí lucían alegres, relajados. Era un territorio neutral en el que se iba a tomar algo solamente para pasar el rato. Supuso que algún lugar de ese estilo debía haber, pues no creía que nadie podría aguantar las veinticuatro horas del día conspirando y realizando las más moralmente dudosas proezas (salvo Voldemort, pero él era la excepción que quizás confirmaba la regla).

Así que se mezcló entre los alegres comensales. En su bolsillo una mano sujetaba fuertemente una foto, una pequeña imagen en blanco y negro en el que se lo podía ver al tal Mundungus Fletcher caminando por las partes más respetables de Diagon Alley. Derya se lo había dejado media hora antes en un sobre que había deslizado por debajo de la puerta de su habitación, consciente de que no tenía la más pálida idea de quién era aquél que le habían enviado a buscar. Buscó entre las caras joviales, enrojecidas por el alcohol y el calor, algún signo de una nariz ancha, bulbosa. No tuvo que investigar mucho antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en una mesa solitaria al fondo del bar, donde un hombre pedía a gritos otra botella.

En el animado ambiente del lugar, otro grito más no parecía estar desubicado. Aun así el hombre era estruendoso y era evidente que sus espíritus estaban alborotados por el alcohol. La gente a su alrededor no parecía estar consciente de su presencia, y Harry supo por eso que era un regular.

\- Va por mi cuenta – dijo Harry, apoyando una botella en la mesa. El hombre miró con gusto el alcohol antes de dirigir sus pequeños ojos al rostro del joven. Harry le sonrió – necesito un compañero de bebidas hoy.

\- Estas de suerte, muchacho – se llevó la botella a la boca, y la destapó con los dientes. El movimiento brusco hizo que derramara algo del líquido sobre su túnica, pero no pareció importarle-. Soy el mejor bebedor de esta taberna.

\- No creo que importe en un par de botellas más – Harry se rió-, pero mi nombre es Kurt. ¿El tuyo?

\- Mundungus. La mayoría me dice Dung. Elige el que más quieras.

\- Bien, Dung, por una noche amena – Harry levantó su vaso, y el mago lo imitó. Ambos tomaron un trago largo. El bar servía bebidas de mejor calidad que el resto de los bares en Knockturn, pero aún estaban lejos de ser algo decente. Sin embargo luego del primer porrón las cosas se volvían más graciosas, y poco importaba el sabor extraño de aquél brebaje de cuarta.

\- ¿Alguna razón por la que un joven apuesto como tú no este festejando a su señorita esta noche? – preguntó Dung.

\- Uf, muchas. En realidad ayer corté con mi novia. Estuvimos seis meses yendo y viniendo, pero después de tanto tiempo logré decidirme y decir basta.

\- Ah, lo lamento amigo – el hombre levantó el vaso para tomar en honor de aquella relación perdida, aunque era obvio para los dos que eso era solo una excusa para tomarse un gran sorbo de una-. ¿Qué los llevó a eso? ¿Algún tercero en discordia?

\- Más o menos… mira, ella trabaja haciendo campañas publicitarias para Soapy, ¿sabes? Algo bien limpio, buena paga. Pero se la pasa el día entero en la oficina. Y yo soy independiente, ya sabes cómo es esto, tu horario depende de tus clientes… Y primero, no nos veíamos mucho. Después está el tema de lo que hago, a ella no le gusta nada. Ya por eso veníamos discutiendo. Y luego me vengo a enterar que está este imbécil que trabaja con ella, que le compra flores para el cumpleaños, todo el tiempo le envía lechuzas. No soy estúpido, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Malditas zorras! –Bramó Dung de repente, cortando el relato-. Está lleno de esas. Se la pasan quejándose de ti, que no eres esto, que no eres lo otro, y mira a Brad, a John o al chupa pitos ese de Jack y lo apuestos que son, lo atentos que son. Y cuando se cansan de hacerte el jueguito en la cabeza, van y se revuelcan con el tipo. Y luego dicen que la culpa fue tuya.

Tomó un gran trago.

\- Te entiendo, hermano, te entiendo. Yo también tomo por una mujer. Pero esta era una buena mujer, una excelente compañera – su rostro enrojecido se torció en una suave sonrisa. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos-. Tenía una voz angelical… y los dos mejores pares de tetas que vi en mi vida. ¿Y sabes qué era lo mejor de ella? Que sabía que nunca me iba a traicionar.

\- ¿Y por qué tomas entonces?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

\- Murió hace unos años. Era una gran idealista, estaba en contra del uso de las artes oscuras, y de la segregación con los muggles… ya sabes, toda la locura liberal. Yo siempre fui un tipo más moderado. Se metió con la Orden, ¿sabes qué es? Qué demonios, todos lo saben estos días… - estiró un brazo como quien no quiere la cosa y tomó una botella directo desde la bandeja de un camarero. Se sirvió un trago, sin siquiera fijarse qué era-. Nunca me agradó ese negocio, me parecía que era un suicidio. Y nos peleábamos todo el tiempo por eso. Un día fue particularmente vicioso, llegué a levantarle la varita… ella dijo basta y se fue de la casa a los gritos. Desapareció. Un día más tarde encontraron su cuerpo por aquí a unas cuadras. La habían asesinado unos intentos de magos oscuros.

Su rostro destilaba aquél dolor que sigue igual de latente pero que lleva la marca de años de sufrimiento. Como si cada herida pudiera juntar polvo sin jamás llegar a cerrarse.

\- Mierda – dijo Harry-, lo lamento amigo. Lo lamento de verdad.

\- Créeme que lo lamento más que nadie. Me la pasaba pensando en lo que tendría que haber hecho, en todas las cosas que no hice. Y para callar un poco la culpa que sentía me metí en la Orden. Por ella.

Harry supo que aquél era su momento.

\- ¿Estás en la Orden? – abrió los ojos de par en par, su cuerpo haciendo un movimiento brusco como si lo hubieran golpeado. Parpadeó lentamente-. ¡Eso quiere decir que conoces a James Potter!

\- Ah, Potter – el alcohol, al igual que muchas drogas, era un compañero extraño en los viajes, pues te llevaba de un lado a otro casi sin que te dieras cuenta. Si un extraño hubiese aparecido en aquél instante, probablemente no hubiera podido adivinar que habían estado hablando de algo tan personal como la muerte de un ser querido instantes atrás-. Si, se podría decir que es mi jefe. Tipo estricto.

\- ¡Rayos! Oh, amigo, no te das una idea de lo que me agrada escuchar esto. Soy un gran fan de él, mi padre solía llevarme a todos los partidos de quidditch –levantó el porrón, celebrando la vieja carrera en los deportes de su padre-. Demonios, sí que sabía tirar una quaffle. ¿Has podido jugar contra él?

\- No, no… sabes, últimamente está… - se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza, y le dio un par de golpecitos a su frente-. Todo lo que ha pasado se le ha ido de las manos. Solía ser un tipo genial, sabes… pero ahora sólo habla de Sirius Black. Tiene montañas de pergaminos con reportes de las actividades de Black, y se la pasa tratando de predecir qué es lo que va a hacer. Se supone que tendríamos que estar peleando con Quien-Tú-Sabes, pero se ha vuelto en su vendetta personal.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Harry tomó la botella de hidromiel y le sirvió generosamente a Dung antes de servirse medio trago para él. El hombre tomó mecánicamente el vaso.

\- Si, para que te des una idea, el otro día el viejo Kings le dice que los Mortífagos tienen planeado atacar Hogsmeade el veinte. Black está al mando de toda la operación, le encargaron hacerse cargo de un grupo de vigilantes que atraparon a algunos de los suyos el mes pasado. Ahora, yo conozco a la fuente de Kings, y sé que es muy probable que sea un doble espía. Y se lo digo. ¿Y sabes qué me responde? "Mejor todavía". ¡Está loco! Nos van a tender una trampa, ya te lo digo muchacho, ya te lo digo. Pero mencionas a Black, y el mundo se le desdibuja.

Harry no sabía si expresar su euforia por haber conseguido la información que buscaba, o si seguir tomando para ahogar la incipiente preocupación que mermaba su pecho. Aquello sería un baño de sangre, de eso no había dudas. Su padre al parecer no podía verlo, pero si su entorno podía convencerlo… y Sirius. Harry recordó el espejo, y se calmó, pensando que podía hablar con él.

\- Sigue intentándolo – dijo, ya ni preocupado por fingir su borrachera. Dung lo miró sin entenderle. Sus párpados comenzaban a caerse de aquella fatiga artificial que inducía el alcohol.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tienes que convencerlo. Imagínate si llegan a perderlo… o a perder a alguien más. Por favor, convéncelo.

-Ah, si – farfulló-. Lo seguiré intentando, sí. ¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía que intentar?

\- Convencer a James Potter que no caiga por la trampa del ataque.

\- Si… oye, ¿te sientes bien, muchacho? Estás pálido. ¿Por qué no te vas a refrescar un poco al baño?

Harry se levantó. Se sentía algo mareado, era cierto.

\- No, será mejor que vuelva mientras pueda… escucha, fue un placer haber bebido contigo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo, amigo.

\- Que se repita – Dung levantó el vaso y tomó un trago mientras Harry le daba la espalda y se marchaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Probablemente no lo vería nunca más en su vida.

* * *

Le costó encontrarlo, pero finalmente logró hallar aquél pedacito decrépito de un atardecer nuboso que usaba para hablar con su padrino. Se sentía frío al tacto, y aún más frío al alma. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hablado con su padrino? Recordaba el piso que había compartido con Draco. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo.

Llamó en voz alta a su padrino. Todavía estaba vestido con las túnicas con las que había salido al encuentro de Dung. Todavía llevaba aquél nauseabundo popurrí de olores, licores baratos y humo de exótica procedencia. El sol no había salido. Volvió a llamar. Y volvió a intentarlo una, dos, tres veces.

Nadie respondía. Harry supuso que no tenía derecho de andar llamándole tan temprano en la madrugada, pero el alcohol había afectado hasta cierto punto su habilidad para llevar a cabo decisiones coherentes. Se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, espejo en mano. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, realmente.

Las nubes dentro del espejo comenzaron a moverse. Harry concentró su atención en la superficie del objeto.

\- ¿No te han enseñado a respetar los horarios de los demás, Harry?

Le costó un minuto entero al joven mago procesar lo que estaba viendo. El rostro sonriente de Voldemort le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces con el espejo de mi padrino?

\- Te lo dije una vez, Harry, procura conocer cada detalle del corazón de tus seguidores.

\- Le robaste el espejo para evitar que pudiera hablar con él. Todavía estás enojado porque me escapé.

\- Estoy enojado porque no cumpliste con tus promesas, Harry – el joven podía leer con claridad la ira en los ojos del otro mago-. Qué decepcionante de tu parte.

\- Estoy seguro que podrás superarlo. O seguir con el plan b, en el que me arrinconarás de una manera increíblemente ingeniosa para que no me quede más elección que someterme voluntariamente a tu servicio.

La sonrisa en su rostro adoptó algo de divertida y de amenazante.

\- Me gusta esa palabra, "someter". Espero que quede lo suficiente de ti como para que sigas diciendo cosas tan entretenidas.

\- Muy romántico de tu parte. ¿No me vas a dejar hablar con Sirius?

La expresión en su rostro fue más que suficiente para responderle.

\- Bien, no. Tendré que buscarlo.

\- Buena suerte con eso.

Harry tiró el espejo debajo de la cama. No podía soportar la arrogancia en los ojos de Voldemort. Cuando volvió a recogerlo, no había nadie del otro lado.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry se preguntó qué tipo de señales uno tenía que buscar en la muchedumbre para adelantarse a los hechos. ¿Sería alguna mirada discreta entre dos personas que no parecían conocerse? ¿El murmullo de alguna voz infantil que ve más que los prejuiciosos ojos de sus progenitores, sin entenderlo? ¿O sería imposible encontrar el hilo que unía aquella cadena de eventos que estaba por llegar a su culminación?

Había llegado ni bien despuntaba la mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol. Se refugió en un pequeño café en las afueras, donde Hogsmeade pierde terreno frente a la naturaleza. Estaba oculto bajo el disfraz sutil que había inventado para aquellas extrañas semanas en la pensión, una cara blanda, aburrida, que no llamaba la atención ni por su belleza, ni su fealdad. Sus ojos estaban hechizados para mostrar una mirada de la más absoluta imbecilidad.

Como era de esperarse, nadie le prestó la más mínima atención. Y aquello le puso a pensar, pues allí estaba él, alguien que sabe de un inminente desastre, que podía hacer tantas cosas y que sabía tantos secretos, virtualmente invisible ante los ojos de una muchedumbre que buscaba las respuestas que él ya sabía. Se preguntó si no pecaría del mismo prejuicio al buscar entre los rostros de los transeúntes algún augurio de lo que estaba por venir; quizás, al igual que él, la cara más inocente o estúpida sería la que guardaba el mayor secreto.

El sol había alcanzado su cenit, y volvía lentamente a su escondite bajo el horizonte. Se había pasado todo el día mirando rostros, escuchando conversaciones. De vez en cuando una mirada nostálgica se perdía en dirección a la solitaria figura de Hogwarts, que se erigía imponente a lo lejos. Por un momento dudó de todo; se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí, si Dung no le había dicho más que patrañas, si todo había sido alguna jugada de Voldemort para distraerlo mientras hacía sus jugadas. Harry sabía que era un oponente formidable y que hasta cierto punto estaba al tanto de sus idas y venidas, pero no estaba seguro si tenía idea de aquellas semanas que había pasado infiltrado en Knockturn Alley. No había dado ninguna indicación de saber algo, pero con alguien como él, Harry suponía que sería más seguro asumir que sí.

Decidió dar una vuelta más por el pueblo. El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas por sobre su cabeza, y la brisa cálida de la tarde empezaba a soplar cada vez más fría. Se paró a observar, a lo lejos, la línea que marcaba el final de aquella calle, cuando lo sintió.

Era difícil de describir para quien jamás lo ha vivido, pero era comparable a sentir una lija de papel deslizándose lentamente sobre la piel. Podía oler el sudor, sentir el resabio de algo picante en el paladar. La magia que rodeaba a un hombre lobo era algo familiar, pero enteramente distinto de aquella que rodeaba a un mago.

Sus sentidos habían conseguido ganarle unos minutos. Los lobos todavía no estaban allí, y nadie se había dado cuenta de la silenciosa intrusión, por lo que todavía tenía tiempo para hacer una decisión. No podía advertir a nadie; solo serviría para crear pánico, si le creían, y podría llegar a hacerlo un blanco. No, debía crear el pánico sin la amenaza, que supieran que estaba pasando algo antes de que realmente ocurriera el desastre.

\- ¡Bombarda! - apuntó su varita a una intersección donde no había transeúntes. Su magia conjuró las bolas de fuego de manera violenta, algo desesperada. Hubo un estruendo, una nube de polvo y humo. Pequeños trozos de empedrado salieron volando, y alguien gritó. Harry escuchó como rápidamente se unieron otras voces. Los transeúntes miraban nerviosos las escenas, varitas en alto. Los padres escondían a sus hijos dentro de los negocios.

Los lobos llegaron.

Harry estaba con un pie dentro de un pequeño pasaje que separaba una pequeña taberna de una sastrería. Había bolsas y bolsas de retazos, y el callejón estaba cubierto por pequeños montículos de telas viejas y roídas por animales salvajes. Podía esconderse entre ellos, y dejar que el nauseabundo olor de los desperdicios de la taberna enmascarara su presencia del agudo sentido del olfato de los hombres lobos. Frente a él, una posición estratégica en la que seguramente se llevaría a cabo la parte más intensa de la batalla. Era perfecto. Ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Ni los aurores ni la Orden del Fénix se hizo esperar mucho. Quizás fueron cinco o diez minutos de incertidumbre mientras los transeúntes se echaban contra las paredes, para hacerse lo menos presentes posible frente a la intimidante horda, o alzaban sus varitas preparándose para defenderse. Ciertamente aquello no pretendía ser un ataque indiscriminado; los lobos olfateaban entre los transeúntes, en los negocios. Estaban buscando a alguien.

Uno de ellos se irguió y adoptó forma humana. Al igual que muchos de los presentes, Harry tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Esa no era la forma en la que la licantropía funcionaba. ¿Sería aquél un animago?

Con una floritura de su varita, convocó la infama Marca Tenebrosa sobre Hogsmeade. La luz rojiza del atardecer se mezclaba con aquél verde enfermizo, cubriendo todo de un tinte asqueroso. Por un instante no hubo más que silencio, y algunos sollozos ahogados perdidos en la distancia, pero fue sólo un momento, y al siguiente se desató el caos.

Un grupo de magos vestidos en túnicas blancas se aparecieron en el medio de la calle. No era aurores ni la afamada Orden; era un itinerante grupo de vigilantes que se había formado en respuesta al pánico creado por Voldemort y sus secuaces. Los lobos, no más de diez, se pusieron en alerta y comenzaron a gruñir. Aquél que parecía su líder, un hombre cuyo rostro parecía marcado por el más despreciable salvajismo que Harry había visto en su vida, sonrió. Incluso en la distancia podía Harry ver lo amarillento de sus dientes, y fácilmente podía imaginarse el olor nauseabundo que emanaban.

\- ¡Fenrir Greyback! – uno de los magos en blanco gritó-. ¿Qué demonios…?

Harry miró con renovado interés al despreciable mago. Aquél era el hombre que se había llevado a Remus y a Neville, el perro al comando de Voldemort. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar detenidamente a su manada, tratando de reconocer a alguno de los dos. ¿Estarían allí? ¿Estarían vivos?

\- ¿Te sorprende verme así, Gunther? – Greyback preguntó, su sonrisa adoptando un matiz burlón-. Tengo amigos inefables que me hicieron el favor.

\- Sirius Black, presumo. Así que ese fue el proyecto por el cual lo agarraron, ¿verdad? Le estaba pasando información a Voldemort de cómo darles control a sus lobos sobre sus transformaciones.

\- Es genial, ¿no te parece? Ahora ni siquiera nos verán venir durante las noches de luna llena – Greyback miró hacia arriba, donde el cielo negro acobijaba la esfera blanca de la luna-. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Martita? Debe estar aullando en este momento.

\- ¡Hijo de…! – gritó Gunther, y se lanzó al ataque. Aquello fue la señal que los presentes necesitaron para ponerse en movimiento, y en segundos la calle se había vuelto un campo de batalla.

Fue en aquél momento en el que la Orden llegó, acompañada de un puñado de aurores. Los magos en blanco cantaron victoria, redoblando la fuerza de sus ataques contra los ágiles lobos. Pero a algunos los gritos se le atoraron en la garganta; figuras envueltas en sombras aparecieron en la noche poco después. La luz blanquecina de la luna, y el verde fulgor de la Marca les daba un aspecto etéreo, amenazante, a las máscaras blancas en forma de calaveras que ocultaban sus rostros.

\- Rodeen a los lobos, traten de separar a los blancos de la batalla –dijo una voz, a unos metros de donde estaba Harry-. Tenemos que evitar que se metan en esto y dañen más de lo que ayudan.

Harry giró su rostro con tanta violencia que pudo haber jurado que le había sonado una vértebra. De espaldas a él, con el cuerpo envuelto en la capa rojo oscuro que distinguía a los de la Orden, estaba su padre. No podía ver su rostro, pero su postura ya le parecía ajena a él. Estaba rígido, comandante. No había nada del padre preocupado, del bromista envejecido, que había conocido hasta ese momento. Sintió el deseo profundo de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, o incluso de separarlo del resto para llevárselo del campo de batalla antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndose daño a sí mismo, o a Sirius. Pero perdió la oportunidad en cuanto la formación se quebró, y adoptaron sus posiciones.

Escuchó el grito de un auror, que caía al suelo con un lobo firmemente agarrado a su cuello. A lo lejos una explosión, y la voz de Gunther que gritaba el nombre de Greyback. Los vigilantes en blanco, que caían al suelo, o que veían a los miembros de la Orden arrebatarles a sus oponentes para ponerlos a salvo. Polvo. Magia, electrizante y confusa, al punto que Harry tuvo que comenzar a cerrar sus sentidos antes de terminar inconsciente, abrumado por el combate. Había olor a carne chamuscada, y a metal oxidado. A unos pies de él podía ver una mancha de sangre, pero no podía decir a quién le pertenecía. No sabía quién tenía la ventaja.

Los gritos se iban acercando adonde él estaba. Un auror se batía en un feroz duelo con un Mortífago, y Harry tuvo que rodar a un lado y esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura para que una maldición no lo hiciera pedazos. Por encima del hombro del Mortífago algo se movió, y Harry observó a uno de los lobos que perdía su forma animal para transformarse en alguien conocido.

-  _Remus_  – susurró. Pero al igual que su padre, aquél no era el hombre que recordaba. Las cicatrices en su rostro parecían haberse profundizado, y ya no existía aquél amable brillo en su mirada que lo había caracterizado durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Su boca tenía un rictus cruel, aquél que se gana luego de una vida de amargura. Estaba luchando contra un joven Auror. Hubo un flash de algo que Harry no pudo avistar, y luego la figura de Neville, parado sobre el cuerpo del oficial, con el rostro cubierto de sangre. La figura blanda, algo regordeta del muchacho que había sido su amigo había desaparecido, y en su lugar exhibía un torso duro, trabajado, cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices. En su expresión podía ver el fantasma de la sonrisa salvaje de Greyback.

¿Qué demonios les habían hecho? Harry sentía dolor ante aquella visión de la transformación que habían sufrido en esos meses, pero al mismo tiempo no podía culparlos. Con la misma lógica podía preguntarse a sí mismo qué demonios le habían hecho a él. Eran todos, al mismo tiempo, víctimas de las circunstancias y forjadores de su propio destino.

El grito agonizante del Mortífago despertó algo en él; y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar peligroso. Hechizos perdidos podían encontrar fácilmente aquél callejón, en el que no tenía lugar para maniobrar una defensa. Probó mimetizarse al menos lo suficiente como parar perderse en el caos, Desilusionándose, y salió a la calle nuevamente. El olor de la magia y de la batalla azotó su olfato al instante. El mundo era un popurrí de colores y de gritos iracundos. Dejó que todo fluyera por un momento, y comenzó a reconocer un patrón en el movimiento de los túnicas rojas; lento y seguro, pero estratégicamente adrede. Había una figura de negro que estaban tratando de separar del resto.

Un hechizo bien apuntado despojó al Mortífago de su máscara.

\- ¡Sirius! – gritó Harry, casi sin aliento. Instintivamente tomó un paso hacia su padrino, pero tanto el grito como el movimiento habían alertado de su presencia a un joven lobo que merodeaba cerca de su posición en la boca del callejón. Aunque no tenía la casaca roja, blanca o púrpura de los enemigos, el cadáver del Mortífago que había dejado el auror a unos pies de él le dio ideas al mago transformado. Harry sintió un gruñido a su izquierda, y sin pensarlo siquiera, levantó su varita en posición de ataque.

El lobo no titubeó antes de saltarle encima. Harry reaccionó casi automáticamente, lanzando llamas en su dirección para desviarlo. Sabía que no habría tiempo ni lógica para razonar con el otro, por lo que se avocó a una ofensiva total. Hechizo tras hechizo brotaba de su varita, pintando aquellos ojos imbéciles de todos los colores. Nada lo suficientemente inofensivo como para abrir un flanco desde el que pudiera atacar, pero no lo suficientemente letal como para sumarlo a la lista de cadáveres por los que era responsable.

El lobo aulló cuando un hechizo le pegó de lleno en el pecho. Harry sabía que le había fisurado las costillas. Se acercó para dejarlo inconsciente de una vez, cuando sintió que algo se cerraba alrededor de su pierna. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Lo único que podía ver eran los ojos furiosos del compañero del lobo que acababa de inmovilizar, los dientes cerrados alrededor de su carne. Quería patearlo, pero se contuvo. Cualquier movimiento conseguiría desgarrar su carne aún más. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y el dolor se volvía cada vez más agudo. El lobo gruñía, y amagó a soltarlo, y el miedo dentro de Harry creció y creció…

\- ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

El gemido que escuchó no se escapó del lobo que había manchado sus dientes con su sangre. La muerte silenciosa, del mismo tinte verde que sus ojos, lo había arrebatado antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Era su compañero, el que estaba herido y postrado detrás de él, el que lo estaba llorando. Harry sintió que el lobo intentaba ponerse de pie, y levantó la varita. El lobo lo miró desafiante, Harry le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento. De veras lo siento.  _Desmaius_.

Mientras curaba como podía la herida sangrante en su pierna, pensó que no importaba realmente que él no hubiera matado a Dumbledore. Había matado un auror y había matado a un licántropo. Era un asesino de todas formas. Quizás cuando aquella batalla terminara iría con su padre, le confesaría todo y le pediría que lo encierre en la celda más alejada de Azkaban. Qué derecho tenía, después de todo, a seguir con su vida sin más cuando esos dos hombres, que luchaban por un ideal y tenían un propósito en la vida, habían perecido a sus manos. Él, el que apenas se mantenía a flote por mera testarudez, no por un sueño en el que creía, sino porque no quería entregarle tierra al enemigo.

\- ¡Fijate si puedes acercarte a Black! – una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-. ¡Los de la Orden están tratando de separarlo del resto, necesita apoyo ya!

A través del polvo y la confusión pudo avistar la figura de dos Mortífagos. Se paró con cuidado, probando la estabilidad de aquellos primeros auxilios. Sabía que no podría ofrecer una lucha como la que acababa de dar si la necesidad se presentaba, pero no le amedrentaba la idea de que podía estar en peligro. Sabía que podría defenderse sin mover un pie, pero le asustaba el daño que debería causar para lograr mantenerse a salvo.

Comenzó a moverse, cojeando, entre los cuerpos, entre las batallas, entre los escombros. Había un patrón entre la ubicación de las túnicas rojas, y no era difícil encontrarlo. Si lo seguía, si conseguía evitarlos, llegaría a Sirius. Alguien exclamó algo cerca suyo, y giró el rostro para ver la mirada sorprendida de Percy Weasley. El reconocimiento en sus ojos lo alertó de que su disfraz se había desvanecido, probablemente durante el ataque de los dos licántropos. El joven, cuyo pelo rojo ofrecía una extraña armonía con la túnica escarlata que llevaba puesta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry no se detuvo a escucharlo. Con un silencioso conjuro, lo dejó sano y salvo, pero inconsciente, en un lugar alejado del fragor de la batalla.

Dio unos pasos, y se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo había visto venir un brillo rosado, y cuando reaccionó, fue demasiado tarde. Una explosión a unos metros de él lo dejó en el suelo, con los oídos silbando. No podía escuchar nada, y sus pulmones parecían estar llenos de polvo y piedrillas. Su cuerpo convulsionó, mientras trataba de quitarse aquél lodo de la garganta para respirar aire limpio nuevamente. No veía nada. Lo único que podía sentir era su magia, furiosa y desesperada, que comenzó a atacar todo cuanto tenía cerca. El aire se despejó. Un chispazo recorrió su piel y sintió como la vista volvía, los sonidos volvían. El dolor parecía revertir a un molesto zumbido en el fondo de su consciencia.

Aún confundido, extendió un brazo, sintiendo algo cerca de lo que podía aferrarse. Lo aferró, fuertemente, y sintió un grito a lo lejos, pero no le preocupó. Una sensación maravillosa invadía su cuerpo, algo cálido que le infundía con nueva fuerza. Abrió los ojos, y vio que su mano estaba cerrada alrededor de la nada. La figura oscura de un Mortífago temblaba suavemente junto a él. Comprendió todo en un instante, y abrió la mano, llevándosela al pecho. La herida en su pierna no sangraba, no dolía. Tan solo quedaban las horrendas cicatrices de las marcas de los dientes del licántropo.

Había estado alimentándose de la magia de aquél hombre, tomándolo para sí. Había sido algo instintivo, producto de la desesperación, pero Harry se sentía asqueado, sucio. Se hizo a un lado, y vomitó, sus manos raspándose contra el empedrado.

Tomó aire, tratando de recuperar la calma.  _Sirius_. Estaba buscando a su padrino. Aquello había sido un accidente desafortunado, como la muerte del licántropo, como la muerte del auror, como todo lo que había pasado desde que había tomado el diario de Tom de entre los miles de cuadernos de segunda mano en esa librería en Diagon Alley. Pero al menos, en esta ocasión, el tipo seguía vivo. Harry no podía estar seguro de cuáles serían las secuelas, pero esperaba que no fuera nada más grave que un agotamiento mágico.

Se paró, y usó sus sentidos para encontrar la magia de Sirius. Su aura estaba dispersa por todas partes, producto de la batalla, producto de las emociones. Pero había un foco, una de las primeras cuadras que separaban la calle principal de los campos que rodeaban el pueblo, del cual emanaba su energía. Harry corrió hacia allí. A diferencia de lo que había esperado, no se encontró con muchos miembros de la Orden, y los que estaban en su camino parecían ir en sentido contrario. Se estaban retirando.

Harry sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

\- James – escuchó que decía con calma su padrino. Estaba a unos metros de ellos. Su padre estaba nuevamente de espaldas a él, aunque parecía haber sufrido los efectos de la batalla a su alrededor tanto como él. Su capa estaba cubierta de sangre, mugre y cenizas; en algunos lugares estaba rota. Se movió para verlo mejor, cuidándose de no ser descubierto.

\- Por fin nos encontramos – dijo, su voz fría, consumida por una ira aguda que transformaba su rostro en el de una máscara amenazante-. ¿Te cansaste de huir, Black?

\- Siempre he estado en el mismo lugar – la mirada en los ojos grises de Sirius era tempestuosa, dura como el acero-. Estabas demasiado perdido en tu fantasía para verlo.

\- Dime, Black, ¿cuándo te cansaste de jugar al hijo pródigo? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que ya no era divertido jugar con nosotros, que tenías que jugar con mi hijo también?

Sirius gruñó.

\- Mira, James, acúsame de lo que quieras. Estoy acostumbrado. Pero no te atrevas a insinuar que le hice algún mal a Harry. Tú, que te cansaste de excluirlo. Que lo alienaste al punto que venía conmigo primero cuando tenía problemas porque sentía que no ibas a escucharlo. ¡¿Qué derecho te crees que tienes…?!

\- No te atrevas, Black, no te atrevas…

Harry observó con preocupación, y no poca tristeza, el rostro de ambos. El de su padre lucía cansado, marcado con arrugas invisibles que habían endurecido sus facciones. Sirius estaba consumido por el peso de la responsabilidad y los secretos que le había otorgado la guerra. Había una profunda melancolía en ambos, expuesta y sangrante como una herida fresca, y solo visible para aquél que quisiera mirar. Pero entre ellos y esa verdad había un millón de velos, cubriendo con sangre, venganza y furia el espacio que los separaba.

Ambas varitas comenzaron a hablar. Era explosivo, oscuro, el lamento de dos almas desgarradas por las intrigas. Harry se sentía inmovilizado, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Sabía que podía cambiar todo si daba un paso adelante y tomaba la palabra, pero no sabía qué decir, ni cómo hacerlo. Los colores daban matices a su rostro. La culpa invadía lentamente su alma. Quería decir y hacer tantas cosas…

Su padre gritó cuando un hechizo penetró sus defensas. La sangre brotaba profusa entre los restos rasgados de la túnica escarlata. Harry dejó escapar un sollozo.

\- ¿Así es como tiene que terminar? – Preguntó Sirius-. ¿James, vamos a tener que luchar hasta la muerte?

\- No hay alternativa – respondió él, el dolor que obviamente sentía sin asomar siquiera en su voz-. Esto es por Harry. Harry me necesita.

\- Harry no nos necesita a ninguno de los dos – algo triste y terrible se asomó en la voz de Sirius-. A nuestra manera, ambos le hemos fallado.

\- Quizás – admitió James, conjurando unas vendas que se ajustaron sobre la herida en su brazo-. O quizás deberías mirarte en el espejo, Sirius. Me parece muy hipócrita viniendo de tu parte. Tú eres la razón por la que mi hijo está en un cartel de buscado. ¿Te vas a hacer cargo de eso?

Aquello hizo que el Mortífago diera un paso atrás. Una expresión de dolor pasó por su rostro, fugaz. Harry sabía que su padrino pensaba que gran parte de lo que había pasado con Voldemort era su culpa por haberlo expuesto a él.

\- Harry está prófugo por mi culpa, James – dijo-. Lo expuse a cosas terribles, pensando que la alternativa sería peor. Pero si hubieras sabido… si hubieras sabido todo lo que estaba pasando bajo tu nariz, ¿qué hubieras hecho? ¡Lo hubieras puesto en peligro!

\- Esa era una decisión que no te correspondía tomar.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué hiciste el momento que te enteraste que Harry era un sensor? ¡Ibas a dejar que Dumbledore lo usara como un arma!

\- ¡Entregaste a mi hijo a Voldemort, hijo de puta, y me hablas de eso!

James no esperó a que su antiguo amigo le respondiera. Un hechizo brotó, iracundo, de su varita, y la danza fue reanudada. La lucha era encarnizada, increíblemente pareja. El golpe de uno era devuelto por el otro en un arcoíris de explosiones. La magia se arqueaba, cortando el aire en un relampagueo fogoso. Harry no podía parar de llorar, y sus piernas no le respondían. Lo único que quería era que dejaran de luchar, dejaran de discutir; era tan sencillo… ¡tan terriblemente sencillo! Ambos lo amaban y Harry los amaba a ambos. ¿Por qué lo complicaban? ¿Por qué no veían lo obvio, oculto detrás de aquellos coloridos ataques mortíferos que se lanzaban el uno al otro?

\- Lo que nunca voy a perdonarte Sirius… - jadeó James- es que jamás te pusiste a pensar realmente en el bienestar de Harry. Podría perdonar la traición. Podría perdonarte si eliges seguir a esa escoria de Voldemort, cagándote en nuestros años de amistad. Pero lo que realmente me saca es que estoy seguro que Harry fue una excusa conveniente para tapar algunos de tus problemas. ¿Necesitabas un heredero? Lo tenías a Harry, y vendías la excusa a todos de que era para protegerlo. Lo usaste como moneda de cambio para negociar con Voldemort.

La mirada de Sirius se endureció.

\- Es una lástima que pienses eso, - dijo, y lo atacó. Harry miró a su padre, preocupado, y supo por la posición de su cuerpo que había estado esperando la maldición. Con una hábil maniobra, repelió el hechizo, y rápidamente hizo su movimiento. Sirius no fue tan veloz. Su varita salió despedida, dibujando un arco entre él y James. Su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Harry apenas podía entender qué estaba pasando.

\- Esto es todo, Black – murmuró el ex auror, acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de su contrincante. Harry pudo ver, a través de las lágrimas, que había sangre en la cabeza de su padrino, y su cuerpo se sacudió, como si volviera a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡NO! – gritó. No supo cómo, pero de pronto se encontró sujetando los hombros de su padre, su rostro cubierto en lágrimas implorándole con la mirada lo que su boca no podía articular.

\- No… -Murmuró James, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa-, no puede ser…

Su mano se movió, movida por una fuerza más allá de la consciencia, y se posó sobre la mejilla de su hijo. Los ojos avellana absorbían frenéticamente cada detalle del rostro del joven. Harry sentía que su corazón se deshacía en migajas. Caían al suelo en forma de lágrimas, y no se sabía capaz de levantarlas.

\- Papá…- sollozó-. Por favor, te lo pido, no hagas esto.

James desvió la mirada por un instante hacia el hombre echado en el suelo, a unos pies de él. Sirius parecía estar recobrando la consciencia. Algo cambió en su rostro. Sus ojos volvieron a Harry, luego a Sirius, luego a Harry. Sus labios, resecos y marcados por días de tensión, planes y estrés, se fruncieron. Algo violento brilló en su mirada por un instante. Se apartó de su hijo con suavidad.

\- Es increíble…- susurró, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que no había llegado a derramar-. Es increíble lo bajo que pueden llegar a caer.

\- ¿Papá? – exclamó Harry, confundido, dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿No les da vergüenza enviar a un impostor para ganar tiempo? ¿Usar el rostro de mi hijo contra mí?

Harry sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Una nueva violencia nacía en la mirada de su padre, y le destrozaba el espíritu saberse que iba dirigida enteramente a él.

\- ¡Por favor, papá! Soy yo. Juro que lo soy. Por favor, déjame que lo pruebe.

James esbozó una sonrisa. Había crueldad en ella, crueldad que jamás se había abierto paso en el rostro de su padre. Era una expresión familiar en el semblante equivocado. El horror de saber que aquella era la sonrisa de Voldemort.

\- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Diciéndome cosas que sé que se las han extraído de alguna forma u otra? Vamos. Era el jefe del departamento de Aurores, muchacho. No eres el primero que hace esto.

Harry sintió la necesidad de escapar de allí. No quería ver a su padre así. No quería enfrentar a su progenitor luego de tanto tiempo para que él le rechazara. Para ver como mataba a su padrino, o para ver como su padrino mataba a su padre. Pero algo mantenía sus pies firmemente sobre la tierra, manchada de sangre como estaba. Algo en él le decía que estaba dentro de su poder el rescatar a su padre de aquella venganza.

\- Si nada de lo que pueda decir es capaz de convencerte… - dijo, levantando un brazo con la mano extendida-. Quizás pueda convencerte haciendo algo que solo el verdadero Harry Potter puede hacer.

\- Conveniente, ¿eh? Como si me fuera a dejar atacar…– James levantó su varita, y Harry dudó por un instante. No quería realmente tocar la magia de su padre, por temor a lo que pudiera pasar. El incidente que acababa de ocurrir con el Mortífago lo había dejado algo temeroso de sus habilidades. ¿Y si perdía el control?

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión. Su padre atacó con fuerza y agilidad inesperadas. Harry conjuró un escudo para protegerse, y miró con desesperación el rostro decidido de su progenitor. Abrió la boca para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero los únicos sonidos que podía emitir eran los encantamientos defensivos que se veía obligado a invocar. Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Había furia en los pasos de su padre, odio en su mirada. Aquella idea de que él era un impostor enviado para distraerlo parecía haberlo sacado de quicio, de una forma que ni Sirius había logrado conseguir. Harry tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica antes de que le impidieran ver.

\- ¡Papá! – logró gritar durante un pequeño impasse, pero eso solo consiguió que James volviera al ataque con renovado vigor. Harry cometió un error y dejó pasar más tiempo del necesario. Sintió el seco impacto de la magia de su padre golpearle de lleno en el pecho.

No tenía idea de qué demonios había usado, pero apenas podía respirar, y su cuerpo no le respondía. Tan solo podía mover sus ojos, que se posaron sobre la figura oscura de su padre, quien se acercaba a las zancadas adonde estaba tirado. Quiso gritar de impotencia, de frustración, pero por sobre todo, de tristeza. La mirada que en algún momento supo estar llena de una cálida ternura paternal ahora se posaba sobre él con una vengativa frialdad. Había un toque de locura allí, y Harry se preguntaba por qué no lo había visto antes. Lo que todos se habían cuidado de decirle, lo que todos hablaban en susurros, hasta sus propios hombres: que James Potter era un hombre consumido por la venganza, llevado al extremo por la intriga y la decepción.

La tristeza infinita, la compasión eterna. Harry posó sus ojos sobre el extremo de la varita de su padre, y cerró los ojos por un instante. Quería decirle que lo perdonaba por todo, y que esperaba que algún día él pudiera perdonarlo por ser su hijo pródigo. Quería decirle que debía haber confiado cuando no lo hizo, que lamentaba haber jugado los juegos que jugó. Que había sido un malcriado, perdido en su vanidad intelectual. Quería decirle que lo amaba, a él, a su madre, a Sirius. Que algún día se volverían a ver.

Alguien gritó algo, y abrió los ojos de nuevo. El verde asesino que todo lo marchita cubrió su visión. Por un instante, la nada.

Silencio. La mirada sorprendida en el rostro de su padre. Los ojos traslúcidos, opacos, fijos en él. Su rostro no se mueve, la muerte lo ha cincelado en mármol. El cuerpo cae, y el golpe seco es lo primero que Harry puede escuchar.

Su cuerpo es libre para moverse otra vez, y Harry se tira sobre el cadáver de su padre. Sujeta su cabeza contra su pecho, sus lágrimas derramándose contra la piel que se enfría lentamente. No puede sentir, no puede pensar. El universo quiere explotar, y lo único que puede hacer es decantarse a través de sus ojos, como pequeños arroyos que vuelven al mar. Su padre estaba muerto. James Potter estaba muerto. Su padre había levantado su varita contra él, y la luz verde lo había arrebatado antes de que pudiera llevárselo a él.

Los sonidos, ahogados al principio, comenzaron a acercarse. El tiempo volvía lentamente a su ritmo normal. Con cada sollozo, se acercaba más y más a la realidad.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó una voz familiar, que lo obligó a volver en sí. Harry levantó la mirada. Sirius lo miraba desesperado. Sus ojos brillaban. En su mano estaba el arma asesina, su varita de madera oscura. Harry abrió la boca, y extendió una mano hacia su padrino. Quiso murmurar su nombre, pero su garganta sólo pudo procurar un grito desgarrador.

Una figura oscura se abalanzó sobre Sirius. Harry apenas lo había visto venir. Mientras su padrino intentaba ponerse de pie, un lobo se echó sobre su cuello. Los dientes manchados de sangre se cerraron alrededor de la tierna piel; un gruñido, un murmullo, un grito desesperado. Los ojos grises se cerraron lentamente.

Sintió el goteo de la sangre que se derramaba al suelo. Esta vez no había silencio; había gritos, gruñidos, el rozar áspero de la magia de aquél licántropo contra su piel. El cuerpo de Sirius estaba a unos metros de él, pero lo sentía cerca, como si estuviera en el lugar que ocupaba el cadáver de su padre, entre sus brazos. Sus manos sujetaban a James, su mirada estaba fija en Sirius. Ambos habían muerto con los ojos abiertos, y lo último que habían visto era el rostro horrorizado del joven mago.

Sintió un olor familiar, y el rostro de Sirius desapareció de su visión. Estaba siendo apretado contra un pecho. El contacto cálido le daba náuseas; lo único que quería sentir era el frío de ultratumba que emanaba la piel de su padre. Alguien llamaba su nombre, alguien más había tomado el cadáver de James. Quiso liberarse para ir con él, con Sirius; quería a sus dos padres con él, pero los brazos que lo abrazaban eran fuertes, y firmes, y no lo dejaron escaparse. Sintió una mano sobre el cabello, las lágrimas que empapaban la áspera túnica que recubría el pecho de su captor. Y luego sintió un vacío, y una presión gigante. Y luego no supo más.

* * *

\- No ha dicho nada todavía – susurró una voz femenina. En el silencio de la estancia, sin embargo, poco valía el murmullo. Todo se podía escuchar. El otro asintió con gesto grave, y abandonó la habitación. Harry no estaba seguro de quién era, ni tampoco le importaba.

La mañana brillaba con el fulgor del verano que moría lentamente. Las hojas todavía ofrecían un bonito espectáculo de verdes saturados, todas las tonalidades danzando bajo el sol. A lo lejos podía escucharse la corriente de un pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas. Las aves aprovechaban sus últimos días en ese lugar antes de emigrar al sur; se posaban sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, le dedicaban operetas enteras. Si Harry hubiese tenido su varita las hubiera prendido fuego. Pero solo podía admirarlas silenciosamente.

\- Las culturas antiguas tenían la creencia de que las aves eran las responsables de llevar las almas de los muertos al más allá.

Harry miró a su interlocutor detenidamente. El hombre sostuvo su mirada.

\- No eres el único que está sufriendo, Harry, aunque sí eres el que más lo siente. Por eso es que debes dejarnos compartir tu dolor. Es demasiado para una sola persona.

Harry se levantó de la cama, tomó la silla vacía que estaba junto a ella, y se sentó frente a la ventana. Un mirlo y un pinzón se disputaban el amplio espacio que ofrecían los ventanales. Harry tomó una rodaja de pan que había guardado del almuerzo y la deshizo en migas. Ya se le había hecho costumbre saludar a las dos peculiares aves con un poco de comida.

\- ¿Quieres compartir mi dolor? – Habló Harry, su voz áspera por la falta de uso-. Bien. Te recomiendo que te sientes – se detuvo por un instante. Un aura familiar buscaba, esperanzada, la suya desde afuera de la habitación-. Mamá, entra. Sé que estás afuera.

Esperó hasta que su madre estuviera sentada, y comenzó. En una voz casi monótona, de la misma forma que le había relatado hacía tiempo a Sophie, a Draco y antes que a nadie, a Sirius, le contó a su madre y a Remus todo lo que había pasado esos últimos años.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. Esperaba ser recibido por la luz cálida de la mañana, pero se encontró inmerso en la oscuridad. Sobre su cabeza, el cielo brillaba con la luz de un millar de estrellas. Luna nueva. Estaba en un acantilado junto al mar, y la brisa fría le hablaba de tiempos más oscuros que a los que estaba acostumbrado. La sal y el iodo en el aire penetraban sus pulmones, le hacían sentir con una claridad y una lucidez que no había sentido en días. Estaba a kilómetros de donde estaba su cuerpo, y por alguna razón se sentía más liberado a causa de ello. Como si la distancia física pudiera alivianar el dolor y la tristeza.

Había un árbol solitario sobre el acantilado; una cosa seca y retorcida que a pesar de todo se atrevía a seguir erguido en aquél desolado lugar. Caminó hacia él. Desde la distancia podía adivinar una figura familiar descansando sobre las enredadas raíces. Por un momento se preguntó si no sería mejor intentar terminar con aquél sueño tirándose del acantilado, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo. Quizás debería aprovechar la oportunidad para tener una discusión con alguien. Tenía la esperanza que al menos, si lo hacía enfadarse, se olvidaría del dolor.

\- Aquí abajo está la cueva donde llevamos a cabo nuestro duelo, ¿verdad?

Tom asintió.

\- Es muy pacífico este lugar.

\- Solíamos venir con el orfanato para el verano – comentó Tom-. Aquí fue donde descubrí hasta dónde podía llegar mi poder. Las cosas que podía hacer con él. Me deshice de la mascota de uno de los muggles que me molestaba, para castigarlo. Nunca más volvió a ser el mismo.

Harry no respondió nada. Se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba al otro que de repente estaba siendo tan honesto con él.

\- No me siento el mismo – admitió el joven, de repente-. Siento un vacío adentro. No puedo dejar de pensar en ninguno de los dos. Quizás de pronto quiero hacer algo, y me encuentro preguntándome qué dirían mi padre y Sirius.

Tom lo miró, confundido. Harry se sorprendió al notar que el otro posiblemente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, y con justa razón, pues hacía semanas que no hablaban. La muerte de su padre y Sirius le había resultado tan invasiva, como si abarcara cada aspecto de su vida. El mundo entero lloraba por sus muertes, o al menos así le parecía. Tomó asiento junto a Tom.

\- Mi padrino y mi padre están muertos. Hace unos días Sirius encabezó un ataque en Hogsmead para tomar venganza contra un grupo de vigilantes que según tengo entendido habían atrapado, torturado y asesinado a algunos Mortífagos. La noticia se había filtrado hasta la Orden, y mi padre organizó un contra ataque con la idea de separar a Sirius del resto para encargarse de él. Estuve ese día desde la mañana temprano en el pueblo, hasta que sentí que aparecía un grupo de licántropos. Le quise dar aviso a la gente que estaba por ahí, así que volé un empedrado. No sé cuán efectivo fue, pero consiguió poner a los niños a salvo, y los adultos se pusieron con las varitas en alto.

\- Entonces llegaron esos vigilantes. Llegó la Orden, los aurores. Aparecieron los Mortífagos. Se volvió todo un caos. Yo estaba esperando a que apareciese Sirius, a mi padre lo vi llegar al instante. Pensé en detenerlo allí nomás… pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta qué pasaba desapareció. Y salí a buscarlos, pero me vio un licántropo que pensó que me había cargado a un Mortífago. Luchamos. En un momento se sumó su amigo, y cometí un error, el lobo me mordió y…

Harry había visto los ojos sin vida del lobo, pero había girado la cabeza antes de ver cómo adoptaba su forma original. No quería ver el rostro del mago al que había matado.

\- Lo mataste. Te defendiste.

\- Lo asesiné – dijo el joven con un tono que no dejaba lugar a argumentos-. Y seguí buscándolos. Lo vi a Sirius e intenté acercarme, pero uno de los Mortífagos me vio y creo que supuso que yo estaba por sumarme al ataque, estaba peleando contra tres o cuatro miembros de la Orden, y me atacó. Me tomó desprevenido, y caí al suelo. Entonces mi magia reaccionó y me agarré de este tipo, y comencé a alimentarme de su energía. Fue asqueroso. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el Mortífago estaba convulsionando en el suelo.

\- Entonces lo volví a ver a Sirius. Ya no me dolía nada, y la herida en mi pierna había curado, gracias a la magia de este tipo. Corrí hacia él, pero mi padre llegó primero. Y lucharon – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la escena, y la impotencia que sintió en aquél momento-. Mi padre consiguió desarmar a Sirius primero. Lo iba a matar…

Harry odiaba mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad frente a Tom, pero no podía evitar que pequeñas gotas cayeran por sus mejillas en ese punto. El viento parecía soplar con más vehemencia, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas se le hacía más áspero que antes. Quizás era una sensación, pero se le ocurría que aquél paisaje respondía a sus emociones.

\- Me interpuse entre los dos. Le pedí que no lo matara. Le  _rogué_  que no lo matara. Él… él… pensó… - la garganta se le cerraba a momentos, y apenas podía decir lo que quería decir-, pensó que era un  _impostor_. Y trató de matarme. Cuando pensé que estaba por hacerlo, vi una luz verde. Sirius lo mató antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Merlín,  _mi padre murió pensando que era un impostor_.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse con la fuerza de sus sollozos. No podía soportar estar allí. No podía soportar la mirada fría de Tom. No podía soportar lo que había pasado, la manera en la que todo había terminado.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Harry levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos rojos de Tom. No podía decir que había compasión en ellos, pero había algo más honesto, más crudo. Expresaban una necesidad por entender y solucionar aquél problema que lo estaba afligiendo. Y aquello le sirvió más que toda la compasión que alguien normal le podría haber brindado.

\- Mientras sujetaba el cadáver de mi padre, escuché una voz. Miré a Sirius, y no fueron dos segundos después que un licántropo se echó sobre él y lo mató.

\- Pensé que los licántropos estaban aliados con Voldemort.

\- Lo están. Ese era Neville Longbottom. ¿Te acuerdas de Neville? Se fue a buscar a Remus al norte de las islas, y cuando lo encontró estaba con Fenrir Greyback, el mayor aliado que tiene Voldemort dentro de las colonias de lobos. Greyback se lo había llevado con él. Los dos se unieron a la manada y comenzaron a actuar como agentes dobles para la Orden.

\- Lo mató por venganza, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió. No había gracia en el gesto.

\- Neville me la tenía jurada. Pensaba que como yo era un Black tenía algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres. Y lo odiaba a Sirius, es cierto, incluso después que se filtró que Bellatrix había sido asesinada durante la redada en la mansión Malfoy – tomó una pequeña piedra que tenía a sus pies y la tiró hacia el mar. No podría decir si había llegado-. Pero creo que en algún momento se dio cuenta que solo estaba usando su ira como una excusa para no enfrentar la realidad. Que sin sus padres no tenía razón para seguir viviendo. Pero luego se metió en la Orden, y encontró otra cosa. Otra razón.

\- Cuando me vio en ese momento, sujetado al cuerpo de mi padre – Harry prosiguió-, supo que finalmente entendía lo que él había pasado. El lobo quiso protegerme. Y Sirius se estaba levantando, su varita apuntada hacia mí. Neville pensó que me iba a atacar.

Harry apoyó una mano sobre la de Tom, rompiendo en sollozos otra vez.

\- Ni siquiera puedo odiarlo, ¿sabes? Si lo hizo para protegerme. Igual que Sirius. Los dos murieron por lo mismo.

\- Es tristemente estúpida – susurró el otro- la manera en la que las emociones parecen hacer contradictorias dos metas que en realidad son las mismas. Sé que ves a la situación y encuentras que el denominador común eras tú, Harry, pero esto tiene poco que ver contigo. Si ellos realmente hubieran estado pensando en ti, hubieran parado en cuanto apareciste.

Harry no quería cruzar su mirada con la de Tom.

\- No puedo decirte qué tenían en la cabeza todo ese tiempo. Pero conozco los deseos menos nobles de los corazones de los hombres. Harry, sus intenciones no eran tan nobles como tu piensas. Ellos también te usaban como excusa, sin duda creyendo con todo su corazón que era por tu bien. Su destrucción era la consecuencia natural de sus acciones.

\- Por ponerlo de otra forma, si tú no hubieras estado, probablemente las cosas habrían terminado igual.

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que lo que Tom le estaba diciendo tenía lógica. No lo hacía sentirse mejor, nada podría, pero le permitía ver su culpa como algo un tanto irracional en ese contexto.

\- A veces me gustaría ser como tú –dijo-. No tendría que sentir todo esto.

\- Ah, pero yo también tengo sentimientos, Harry. La diferencia es que no puedo desasociarlos de mis procesos mentales. Soy capaz de sentir lo mismo que tú, solamente si es lógico que lo haga.

\- Sentimientos racionales, dios mío, qué oxímoron.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Se sentía liberado de una carga, en cierta forma. Revivir lo que había pasado con alguien tan emocionalmente distante como Tom era una descarga pura de energía. Lo había revitalizado, calmado su mente. Los ojos le quemaban suavemente con aquella sensación que llega después del llanto.

De pronto notó que los ojos del otro chico estaban fijos en su pierna derecha. Las marcas de los dientes del lobo que había matado lucían viejas, como si hubiese sido un accidente de su juventud. El joven de ojos escarlatas deslizó las yemas de sus dedos contra el relieve de su piel, analizando la mordedura.

\- No contrajiste licantropía – comentó, pensante. Harry asintió.

\- ¿Crees que fue la magia que absorbí del mago?

\- No, para ese entonces habrías estado infectado. Es a causa de esto – se señaló el pecho-. La licantropía es un arte oscura, o al menos registra dentro del mismo espectro. Con tu visión seguramente puedes ver las similitudes entre el aura de un hombre lobo y el de un mago oscuro. El horrocrux, siendo de la misma naturaleza, seguramente repelió la nueva magia.

\- Ni pienses que te lo voy a agradecer.

\- Me conformo con saber que en algún momento pensarás en lo que significa ser un hombre lobo, te acordarás de esto y te sentirás aliviado.

\- Eso sonó casi altruista de tu parte.

\- La edad me está ablandando.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Era la mañana después. Harry reconocía el lugar, y sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo él allí. De pequeño había pasado incontables tardes de verano corriendo por los pastizales que podía ver a través de la ventana. Recordaba cada arruga que había creado en aquella cama, soñando con aventuras que jamás viviría. En la biblioteca había unos pocos libros. La mayoría los había donado una vez que se había considerado demasiado maduro como para ellos. La guarda estaba decorada con pequeñas Snitch, que se movían y volaban sobre las paredes de la habitación.

Su vieja habitación, en la casa de verano, era el peor lugar donde podría haber despertado. Incontables memorias de sus días allí, las visitas de Sirius, los juegos que inventaban con su padre, asaltaban su mente. Sentía como la herida abierta volvía a sangrar, y miró para abajo pensando que estaba manchando las sábanas.

Sintió la magia de alguien acercarse. La familiar sensación de aspereza le irritó. No quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a un licántropo. Le habían quitado su varita pero él era capaz de hacer cosas peores sin ella. Y su mente se distorsionó, planes de venganza tomando forma en su imaginación. Era una creatura herida, y lo único que puede hacer es atacar a todo cuanto se acerque.

El rostro de Neville asomándose por la puerta lo descolocó.

La última vez que lo había visto, los ojos marrones estaban desbordando de ira y odio hacia él. La boca estaba torcida de una forma amenazante, casi como si estuviera a punto de gruñirle. Algo salvaje en sus facciones le daba un tinte de peligro que Neville jamás había tenido. Ahora, sin embargo, había en él calma. Como un metal que se templa luego de pasar mucho tiempo bajo el yugo y las llamas, cementando su fuerza para el resto de su vida.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeños arañazos, cicatrices de decenas de lunas llenas. Había perdido la contextura suave, redonda, que alguna vez había tenido. Ahora su figura parecía estar llena de un vigor imponente. Ya no era más un niño enloquecido por la venganza.

\- Sentí que estabas despierto – dijo. Su voz tampoco era el tenor suave de un niño tímido que ama la botánica. Tenía la voz ronca, algo quebrada. Harry se preguntó si era por tanto gritar-. Yo…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Harry no tenía nada para decirle.

\- Recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos – dijo, finalmente-. Sé en qué términos nos separamos. Pero no quiero que te quedes con la impresión equivocada. Sí, odiaba a Black, lo hubiera matado alegremente en cualquier día y horario. Bellatrix está muerta a causa de él, pero él no era mucho mejor. Si tú supieras… - se detuvo, imaginando que no era muy cordial el hablar mal de un muerto enfrente de alguien que lo supo valorar mucho-. No importa. Tienes derecho a quedarte con la imagen que quieras de tu padrino. Pero aunque lo odiase, no lo habría matado así.

Harry le quitó los ojos de encima. Neville había sido el licántropo que había visto saltarle a la yugular a su padrino. Sintió el comienzo de una tormenta, pero algo en la voz de su antiguo amigo lo detuvo.

\- Lo primero que vi fue tu rostro. Estabas llorando, abrazado al cuerpo de tu padre. Supe… supe en ese momento lo que estabas sintiendo. Sentí de vuelta el vacío, la impotencia que sentí cuando murieron mis padres. Supe que entendías. Y el lobo reaccionó, Black estaba con la varita apuntándote, y desde donde yo estaba parecía que te iba a atacar…

Desde el rabillo de sus ojos Harry observó que Neville apretaba los puños.

\- Si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó, lo haría. Lo siento, Harry. Te hice lo que me hicieron a mí. Te quité a alguien importante en tu vida.

Harry no sabía qué responderle, qué sentir. Neville se quedó mirándole por unos instantes, y se retiró.

* * *

Unas manos acariciaban su rostro. Había un perfume familiar en el aire, un olor dulce. Frutillas. Supo entonces que las manos pertenecían a su madre. Abrió los ojos, y la vio, rostro bañado en lágrimas, los ojos esmeraldas que había heredado devolviéndole la mirada, las líneas que marcaban el paso del tiempo cada vez más presentes. Se levantó, y la abrazó.

Ambos sollozaron en silencio, abrazados. Su madre se levantó, después de un tiempo, y le dijo que le traería la comida. El dolor en sus ojos le decía lo que sus labios no podían decir, que cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en él sentía que James le devolvía la mirada.

* * *

Remus, a comparación de Neville, de su madre, y de él, parecía estar igual que la última vez que habían hablado. Era extraño ver a alguien que había pasado por tanto y que aparentaba cierta inmunidad a las calamidades que se iban dando a su alrededor. Pero Harry sabía que el dolor se iba acumulando adentro de esos amables ojos del color de la miel, y que algún día desbordaría.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? – preguntó, mientras tomaba la silla que su madre había dejado vacante. Harry pensó que aquello era una pregunta estúpida. En su regazo había una bandeja con un almuerzo ligero que los elfos habían preparado para él. El tenedor daba vueltas alrededor del plato. No tenía ganas de comer. No tenía ganas de nada.

Remus suspiró.

\- Lamento lo que sucedió. Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo. Neville se precipitó, y no pude llegar a tiempo para detenerlo. Lo siento, Harry.

El joven mago pensó que mucha gente pedía perdón en esos días, pero ¿qué significaba realmente? ¿Qué sentido tenía pedirle perdón a él, si él no había sido a quién habían matado?

Pensó entonces que quizás estaba equivocado. Que la gente enseñaba que el perdón era una cosa, pero aquellos que han pasado por situaciones realmente calamitosas descubren que el perdón va más allá que la expiación de culpas. Se le ocurrió que aquello no tenía nada que ver con la culpa, sino con el duelo. Lo que Remus le estaba pidiendo, en realidad, era permiso para llorar a James y a Sirius con él. El licántropo quería compartir su miseria.

Harry alzó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Remus lo observó expectante unos minutos, y luego bajó la mirada.

\- Supe que sufriste una mordedura – dijo, fijando su atención sobre las piernas del joven, escondidas debajo de las sábanas-. Cuando revisé la herida, parecía curada, lo cual es muy extraño ya que tardan semanas en cerrarse. Y no tienes los signos típicos de la licantropía. Hicimos que un sanador te revisara… y en efecto, no contrajiste la enfermedad.

Su boca esbozó una débil sonrisa.

\- Hay que agradecer por los pequeños favores.

Harry supuso que algún día se sentarían a hablar de su habilidad como sensor y de los favores que tenía que agradecerle, entre ellos el interés de un mago oscuro adicto a los juegos de poder.

* * *

Cuando Harry terminó el relato de lo que había pasado en los últimos años, su audiencia se había expandido. Un itinerante Neville se había unido. Sophie había llegado, para su sorpresa, en la mitad, acompañada de su padre. Harry no movió sus ojos del alfeizar durante todo el relato, aunque el mirlo y el pinzón con los que se había amigado hacía rato que habían desaparecido. No quería ver las expresiones en los rostros de aquellos que lo habían visto desde afuera. Sentía una profunda vergüenza.

Supuso que eso era mejor que sentir el vacío de la tristeza.

Cuando su voz se apagó, se dio cuenta que su madre estaba llorando. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y corrió a abrazarla. El corazón le quemaba con el bochorno, pero era ella quien insistía por confortarlo a él, por susurrarle súplicas de perdón y de arrepentimiento.

\- Dejé que pasaras solo por todo eso, Harry, oh dios mío – decía, entre sollozos.

Quería decirle que no era su culpa, quería cargarse él con toda la responsabilidad. Pero al instante reconoció que precisamente aquella actitud era lo que lo había llevado a ese punto. Todos en esa habitación habían tenido su rol en la historia; algunos hicieron la vista gorda cuando quisieron, otros actuaron a pesar de las consecuencias. Quizás algunos eran más culpables que otros, y ciertamente Harry era el que más carga debía llevar, pero todos allí estaban implicados de alguna forma u otra. Y si aceptaba eso, también podría aceptar su rol en los acontecimientos.

Todos parecían estar a punto de decir algo, pero nadie se animaba. Fue Severus Snape quien tomó la palabra.

\- Ahogarte en culpas no te va a llevar a ningún lado – dijo, con su característico tono cortante-. La gran pregunta, Potter, es qué quieres hacer ahora. Tienes que saber que la situación actual favorece al Innombrable. Cambió un alfil por la reina. Tu padre era el líder indiscutible de la Orden, y la última batalla nos dejó con más pérdidas que a ellos, además de costarnos varios espías entre sus filas.

Harry asintió. Se separó de su madre, dio vuelta la silla frente a la ventana, y se sentó en ella, de frente al resto. Sophie estaba parada junto a su padre, mirándolo gravemente. Neville estaba sentado al pie de su cama, con el ceño fruncido. Remus lo miraba, parado a unos pies de él, sin emoción aparente. Su madre todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Voldemort va a aprovechar la situación actual para hacerme ocupar el puesto que dejó Sirius vacante. Sabe que ahora soy la cabeza de la familia Black, y de los Potter. No va a poder resistirse a la ventaja política que eso supone.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

\- Cómo va a hacer para tratar de convencerme que eso es lo que más me conviene no es más que una especulación de mi parte. Por como lo veo, tiene dos opciones; o intenta chantajearme, o intenta manipularme – dirigió su mirada de vuelta a Snape-. Me preguntaste qué quería hacer ahora. Quiero llegar a un compromiso. Quiero que haya una coalición entre ambas partes. Si eso implica a Voldemort o no, no me interesa.

\- Por cómo están las cosas, eso es imposible – susurró, entre dientes, Neville-. Una parte quiere matar a la otra, y viceversa. Hay justicia a llevar a cabo.

\- Ojo por ojo, dice el dicho, y el mundo acabará ciego – respondió Harry-. Estamos donde estamos porque no hay un diálogo, porque quebraron la fe en las instituciones.

\- Estamos donde estamos porque el Innombrable no quiere más que un gobierno de facto – acató su madre-. Él quebró la fe en las instituciones.

\- ¿Y usar fuego para luchar contra el fuego es válido? Si él se negó a seguir la vía constitucional, ¿qué hay de ustedes, que son una organización paramilitar? ¿Y qué hay del gobierno en el que felizmente participaba mi padre, en el que se regalaban sobornos como si fueran caramelos?

Su madre desvió la mirada.

\- Harry, no entiendes que…

\- Esa es la razón por la que nunca te hablé de todo esto en primer lugar, mamá. Porque piensas que no entiendo. Porque puedo ver lo hipócrita de todo el asunto. Ellos no quebraron la fe contra las instituciones, se limitaron a darle el golpe final a algo que había empezado cuando el Partido Popular estaba al poder. Luego ustedes se radicalizaron y ahora pretenden que su terrorismo de guerrilla es moralmente superior al de ellos.

\- Voldemort te lavó la cabeza – acusó Neville-. ¿No ves que jamás se puede llegar a nada con unos racistas elitistas?

\- Entonces sigámonos matando los unos a los otros, que tiene más sentido – respondió sarcásticamente el otro joven.

\- Queremos justicia, nada más, Harry – Remus intervino, con ademán pacificador-. Justicia en un contexto democrático.

Harry lo miró por un largo rato.

\- Creo que ni ustedes saben lo que quieren – dijo, finalmente.

* * *

Sophie se quedó, luego de que todos se retiraran.

\- De él lo sabía, pero no estaba al tanto que eras un doble agente. ¿Siempre fue así?

\- Desde el principio – admitió ella. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, perdidos en sus pensamientos-. No vas a pelear por la Orden.

\- No – admitió Harry.

\- Y sé que no te puedo convencer. Pero quizás te pueda ayudar de otra forma – se acercó a él, y le entrego una hoja de papel, doblada al medio. Harry lo abrió. Adentro había un nombre, y una dirección en alemán.

\- Él puede ofrecerte refugio. Si quieres irte, desaparecer por un tiempo, escápate a Alemania y ve a verlo.

Su hermana se dio media vuelta, y tomó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. Harry hizo un bollo del papel que le había dado.

\- El que me hayas dejado pensar todo este tiempo que eras una Mortífaga, ¿era porque no confiabas en mí?

Sophie se detuvo.

\- No confiaba en tu relación con Sirius, y luego no confié en lo cercano que te habías vuelto con Voldemort.

Harry la miró desaparecer tras la puerta, y guardó la dirección, abollada, en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

Pensó que cuando abriría los ojos se encontraría con Tom, pero el lugar no le resultaba familiar. Se encontraba en un amplio estudio, decorado a la manera espartana. Lo poco que había era lo esencial, y reflejaba un gusto cultivado y oneroso. Estaba seguro que cada libro que decoraba las estanterías guardaba secretos útiles y perdidos para el común de la población, de la misma forma que estaba seguro que no había detalle en aquella habitación que no sirviera a un motivo oculto.

Desde los amplios ventanales podía observar un bosque negro bañado en luz de luna. No tenía idea dónde se encontraba pero la vista se le hacía familiar, y se sintió atraído hacia ella. Caminó unos pasos y con un movimiento de su mano corrió una de las cortinas, una seda fina y trasluciente que dejaba ver todo desde adentro pero que ocultaba la habitación de cualquier ojo curioso.

\- Me preguntaba si serías capaz de reconocer el lugar.

La voz de Voldemort lo sobresaltó, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el paisaje exterior. Ahora estaba seguro que alguna vez había estado allí.

\- Tiene algo familiar, pero no puedo ponerle nombre.

\- Boleskine House. Tengo entendido que pasaste unos días aquí con tu padrino.

El nombre le sonaba familiar.

\- ¿No es esa…?

\- ¿Una de las propiedades de Bellatrix? Sí. Sirius pensó que estaba arruinando la familia, pero incluso en su locura Bellatrix pudo salvar algunas de las propiedades, que me las dejó a mí antes de morir.

Harry se dio vuelta. Voldemort estaba de pie, a unos pasos de él, mirándolo con interés. Estaba vestido en lo que el joven mago podría llamar  _casual_ , dada las costumbres del otro. Pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa de un profundo azul arremangada hasta los codos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran al triángulo de piel expuesta debajo de la línea de su garganta. No llevaba corbata.

\- Esto es similar al espacio mental donde me lleva Tom, ¿verdad? Pero en vez de ser mi propia mente, es un lugar común a los dos.

Voldemort sonrió.

\- En absoluto. Estamos realmente en Boleskine House, Harry. Digamos que en vez de traerte físicamente, proyecté tu consciencia aquí.

El joven asintió, y echó una mirada a su alrededor.

\- Imagino que el decorado es tuyo. Bellatrix era más teatral.

\- Hice mis renovaciones, sí – hizo un ademán hacia dos sillones, y se sentó en uno de ellos. Harry tomó asiento en el otro-. No te traje aquí para hablar de eso.

\- No, supongo que no. ¿Lo planeaste?

\- ¿La muerte de tu padrino? No. Puedo ordenar las cosas en cierta forma, tratar de guiar los acontecimientos en cierta dirección, pero no puedo predecir lo que va a pasar. El elemento humano es increíblemente impredecible – hizo un gesto con su mano, y apareció en ella un vaso con un líquido ámbar que no le resultaba familiar-. Por ejemplo, no podría haber predicho que te infiltrarías en Knockturn Alley para conseguir información de la Orden, ni que terminarías metiéndote en el medio de la batalla.

A Harry no lo engañaba su charla.

\- Si, pero ¿c _uándo_  es que no hubieras podido hacer tu predicción? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías al momento de la batalla que había estado en Knockturn Alley, hablando con tu gente?

Voldemort lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-  _Touché_ , Harry. No me das un respiro. Sí, lo sabía. Y sabía que había mandado a Sirius a una prueba difícil.

\- ¿Y qué ganabas con todo esto?

\- Fue una apuesta. Si Sirius ganaba, me desharía de tu padre y dejaría la Orden completamente debilitada. Si tu padre ganaba, me desharía de una amenaza importante y perderías tu última protección.

Voldemort tomó un trago de su bebida.

\- Y las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperabas.

\- En efecto. La Orden quedó a cargo de tu madre, quien está demasiado preocupada por ti como para resultar una verdadera amenaza, y ahora tengo derecho a exigir que tomes tu lugar a mi lado.

Harry se paró, incapaz de soportar la mirada burlona en el rostro del otro hombre.

\- No me puedes obligar a nada.

\- ¿No? – respondió el otro-. Harry, no entiendes que desde el momento en que Sirius murió, tus alianzas dejaron de ser un tema entre nosotros dos. Todo el bloque que se aliaba con los Blacks va a presionarte para que publicites tu apoyo, y en este momento tienen más peso que los aliados de tu padre. Realmente no necesito hacer nada más al respecto, la política interna se va a encargar de ti. Estás a la merced de la marea.

Harry apretó los dientes, incapaz de refutar lo que sabía era verdad. Pelear contra un hombre era una cosa, pero contra todo un movimiento…

\- Hoy me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer ahora – dijo-. Quiero armar una coalición. Armar una mesa de negociación.

Voldemort dejó escapar una carcajada. Harry sintió que se le iba el color a las mejillas, humillado. El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia él. Harry no desvió la mirada cuando sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros, y los labios del mago oscuro sobre su frente.

\- No me decepciona que la muerte de tu padrino y tu padre te haya hecho tan combativo – susurró-. Pero tienes que aprender a elegir tus batallas, Harry. Y esta ya la perdiste.

\- No vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad, ¿verdad?

\- Claramente – respondió, y bajó su rostro hasta que estuvieron al mismo nivel, centímetros separando sus narices-. Aquí empieza la historia para mí.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, el sol había pasado el cenit del mediodía, e iba lentamente transitando su camino hacia el ocaso. Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta el primer piso. Podía escuchar unos murmullos preocupados, y la voz de la radio que, estridente, anunciaba las noticias. Se paró detrás de la puerta antes de entrar a la sala de estar. Desde su posición podía ver el rostro angustiado de su madre, la ira en el de Neville, la resignación en el de Remus.

-  _Transmite LR-A1 Radio Londres, Gran Bretaña, para todas las emisoras integrantes de la cadena nacional en todo el país. Ante los eventos ocurridos en el día de la fecha, que dieron como resultado el establecimiento de un nuevo orden en el territorio de la nación, dirigirá un comunicado al respecto el Excelentísimo Primer Ministro de Magia del reino de Gran Bretaña y sus protectorados, Lord Voldemort._

El silencio que siguió a las palabras del locutor podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo. Nadie parecía respirar en la sala.

-  _Estimados ciudadanos de esta gloriosa nación_  – la voz fría y formal de Voldemort hizo sobresaltar a su madre, quien probablemente nunca la había escuchado-,  _me dirijo a ustedes este día con regocijo. Regocijo porque es el final de una era donde la corrupción y la demagogia festejaban el status quo de unos pocos, en detrimento de los muchos. Regocijo porque es el comienzo de una nueva etapa de paz, de estabilidad, de consenso; donde ya no hay lucha entre hermanos, donde los intereses extranjeros no pujan para desestabilizar la nación._

 _\- Venimos en calidad de guardianes, dispuestos a sacrificar todo por el bienestar común. Somos guardianes de la paz, del estilo de vida inglés, pero por sobre todo somos guardianes de la dignidad humana._   _Somos poseedores de una profunda convicción acerca de la preeminente dignidad del hombre como valor fundamental y es seguramente para asegurar la debida protección de los derechos naturales del hombre que asumimos el ejercicio pleno de la autoridad; no para conculcar la libertad sino para afirmarla; no para torcer la justicia, sino para imponerla._

-  _Sólo el Estado, para el que no aceptamos el papel de mero espectador del proceso, habrá de monopolizar el uso de la fuerza, y consecuentemente sólo sus instituciones cumplirán las acciones vinculadas a la seguridad interna._ _Utilizaremos esa fuerza cuantas veces haga falta para asegurar la plena vigencia de la paz social; con ese objetivo combatiremos, sin tregua, a la delincuencia subversiva en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones, hasta su total aniquilamiento._

-  _Promoveremos la armónica relación entre capital y trabajo a través del fortalecimiento de estructuras empresariales y sindicales limitadas a sus actividades específicas, auténticamente representativas y plenamente conscientes de las posibilidades del país._ _Todas las medidas de gobierno estarán apuntadas a lograr el bienestar general a través del trabajo fecundo, con un cabal sentido de justicia social, para conformar una sociedad pujante, organizada, solidaria, preparada espiritual y culturalmente para forjar un futuro mejor._

-  _Las fuerzas arma_ _das convocan al pueblo inglés_ _a ejercer toda su responsabilidad en un marco de tolerancia, unión y libertad, en la lucha por un mañana_ _de irrenunciable grandeza._ _Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Una verdad que es en suma nuestro compromiso total con la Patria._

Harry ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Voldemort había tomado el poder en un golpe de estado.


	29. Chapter 29

Estaba sentado en su cocina, café a centímetros de su mano extendida, pies descalzos buscando calor en el cuadrado de sol que proyectaba la ventana. Sentía algo de frío.

Un año antes, pensaba, habría estado haciendo los preparativos de último momento para el año escolar. Quizás tendría a Tom en la cabeza, quizás no. Un año antes vería la espalda de su madre mientras tarareaba la canción del verano, moviéndose agitadamente de un lado a otro, realizando los preparativos de último momento antes de su partida a Hogwarts.

Hoy su madre estaba encerrada en el estudio que había compartido con su padre, probablemente alistando los recursos de la Orden. Sus ojos esmeraldas se deslizarían por los reportes con agilidad, hinchados por las horas de duelo pero determinados a cumplir con su misión. Harry tenía cuidado de no pensar mucho en el tema, de no deducir nada que pudiera comprometer la seguridad de las operaciones de lo que el flamante primer ministro había declarado  _terrorismo_. Era su modesta contribución a una causa que no podía apoyar, pero que de cierta forma respetaba.

Hoy Harry ya no se ajustaba la corbata oro-escarlata, sintiendo la trepidación del recetario escolar por el que debería navegar en los próximos meses. Su mente carburaba con el ímpetu de un ejército a punto de entrar en batalla, y pensaba en sus planes, deducía alternativas, consideraba ventajas y desventajas. Su proyecto era el de encontrar una coalición que pudiera destronar a Voldemort (o reducir su influencia) y que eliminara pacíficamente a la Orden. Sabía que su apuesta más segura sería ir al encuentro de los ex partidarios del Partido Tradicionalista, hoy parte de la Unión de Hechiceros, quienes resultaban el elemento más sencillo para controlar (y el más visiblemente numeroso). La UH estaba compuesta de magos poderosos, acaudalados, cuya alianza con Voldemort provenía del profundo respeto y temor que le tenían. Harry sabía que ambas partes también habían tranzado en lo económico, asegurándose de obtener licitaciones y permisos en el nuevo gobierno que en tiempos más legales no habrían de obtener. Dicho en pocas palabras, la UH era una mafia típica; y si había algo que Harry sabía bien de la mafia era su respeto por dos cosas: el dinero, y la cuna. Sus títulos (producto de sangre y desidia) le darían la llave para entrar al círculo. Si se manejaba con cuidado, y si visitaba con más frecuencia Gringotts, probablemente obtendría lo segundo. Y con algunas vueltas de tuercas, podría hacerse con su apoyo. Un plan simple en estructura de difícil ejecución. Le podría llevar años. Una vez obtenido el apoyo de la UH lo único que tendría que hacer sería quitarle a Voldemort su cargo, tras lo cual saldrían los PP de debajo de las piedras para sentarse a negociar. Con alguien más medido, seguramente encontraría poca resistencia.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba consciente de que para poner en marcha su plan debería de entregarse al Ministerio, donde Voldemort probablemente haría que lo juzguen inocente por el asesinato de Dumbledore, tras lo cual lo presentaría formalmente a sociedad a modo de protegè. Allí tendría un margen reducido para obrar, pues Voldemort se encargaría de poner otras cosas en su mente, efectivamente reduciéndolo a una simple marioneta. Otra posibilidad sería obrar desde afuera, desde la clandestinidad, pero para eso necesitaría de alguien influyente adentro del gobierno.

Sus dedos tamborileaban contra la mesa mientras pensaba. El calmante vaivén de aquel sonido lo abstrajo de todo por unos minutos, hasta que alguien entró en la habitación.

\- Remus – dijo, sin darse vuelta. La áspera textura de su magia lo había delatado.

Su antiguo profesor devolvió el saludo, y cruzó la cocina en dos grandes zancadas. Su rostro estaba marcado por profundas líneas, y en sus ojos podía adivinarse una gran urgencia. Harry notó, por el rabillo de su ojo, uno de los panfletos que el Ministerio había comenzado a repartir esa semana.  _¿Qué futuro quiere para sus hijos?_ rezaba en grandes letras. Detrás de la primera hoja, Harry sabría que encontraría los rostros de más de uno de los habitantes de su casa, señalados como elementos de la subversión a eliminar.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry?

El muchacho alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Con mi vida? Crear mi propia revolución – el hombre lo miró exasperado, consciente de que Harry le estaba tomando el pelo. El mago sonrió apenas-. Ah, te refieres a nuestro no tan secreto escondite. Iré con ustedes.

\- No te va a servir de mucho – la voz de Neville bramó desde la puerta. Su antiguo amigo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ira en sus ojos oscuros-. No vas a poder sacar mucho para contarles a tus amiguitos.

\- Ten un poco más de respeto, lobo mugriento – le espetó con furia el morocho-. Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a entregar a mi madre a Voldemort. Merlín, ¿qué clase de mente enferma tienes?

\- Una que me permite reconocer a un espía cuando lo veo. Tú eres el de la conexión mental con Voldemort. A ti es a quien pueden poseer en cualquier momento. Si quieres proteger a tu madre mantente lejos de nosotros.

\- Remus, hazme el favor de explicarle a tu lobezno qué es la Oclumancia y para qué sirve. No tengo tiempo para esto.

\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros entonces? – preguntó el hombre. Harry cruzó su mirada con la del mayor, tratando de adivinar su opinión del asunto. Se encontró con un rostro completamente plácido, impenetrable.

\- Remus, mi madre cuando no está planeando el siguiente movimiento de la Orden se encierra en su cuarto a llorar. Necesito estar allí para ella. Aunque sea por un tiempo, mientras se acostumbra a la muerte de mi padre.

El hombre asintió.

\- Empaca ligero entonces. Nos vamos en media hora.

* * *

\- Están en plena campaña en contra de la Orden – le dijo, pasándole un manojo de papeles. Tom los examinó con interés, sus ojos brillando con cierta diversión.

\- ¿ _Subversivos_? Es una linda palabra.

Tom estaba ojeando un panfleto rosa, uno de los que Harry había conjurado directo de su memoria, en aquél espacio onírico. Eran todos distintos y todos habían comenzado a circular en la semana posterior al golpe de estado. Aunque no eran distribuidos libremente (el agente de propaganda del ministerio seguramente consideraba que al obrero se lo convencería con palabras distintas a las que convencerían a un acaudalado comerciante, por lo tanto su distribución era cuidadosamente planificada y orquestada) la inteligencia de la Orden había logrado conseguir copias de cada uno de ellos. Era importante saber el cómo, cuándo y qué de cualquier tipo de ataque para poder contrarrestarlo.

\- Si, es eso o terroristas – comentó Harry-. No sé a quién pretenden engañar. Todos saben que hasta el golpe eran ellos los terroristas. Un poco hipócrita de su parte.

\- Es propaganda, Harry – contestó Tom-. Existe porque es efectiva. Hay quienes son fáciles de engañar, hay quienes quieren ser engañados. Te estás olvidando de la tendencia a la complacencia del hombre común. ¿Alguna vez leíste Marx?

\- ¿El comunista? – Harry lo miró, extrañado-. ¿Desde cuándo admites que lees filósofos muggles?

\- Los veranos eran largos en el orfanato – Tom respondió con cierta molestia.

\- Ajá. ¿Y qué decía Marx?

\- La religión es el opio de los pueblos. Marx se refería al absolutismo religioso predominante en el Occidente, pero sin embargo al leer entre líneas uno puede llegar a otra gran verdad. Aquello que resulta psicológicamente gratificante para una persona, como en el caso de la religión, contribuye a su mansedad. En nuestra sociedad predominantemente secular, esta religión es la creencia en el estado como factor unificador de la sociedad. Para ponerlo en otros términos, el estado es el "gran hermano" en el que el pueblo debe confiar. Quién esté a la cabeza de él no les importa.

Harry le dirigió una mueca, mostrando claramente que no le convencían sus palabras.

\- Si eso fuera verdad, Voldemort no tendría seguidores.

\- Estoy hablando del grueso del pueblo. Voldemort…  _yo_  tuve la precaución de seleccionar elementos discordantes dentro de una clase elitista y poderosa que quería conservar el status quo. Las fuerzas de choque de Voldemort son nimias en comparación con el resto de la población, sin embargo lograron hacerse con el poder. ¿Por qué es eso?

\- Bueno,  _lealtad_  supongo. E intereses propios.

\- Mi  _proletariado_  revolucionario eran un montón de niños ricos con gran potencial mágico, poca astucia y mucha frustración. Coincidentemente eran todos futuros herederos de grandes imperios comerciales.

Harry alzó una ceja. Tom continuó.

\- La gente que lee Marx no considera que la guerra de clases es algo de ida y vuelta.  _Existen_  elementos revolucionarios burgueses, que buscan transformar el estado para acentuar el clasismo inherente dentro del capitalismo. Es la extrema derecha.

\- Me dices entonces que Voldemort… bueno, tú aislaste los elementos más radicales dentro de una sociedad que tendía a la inacción política con el objetivo de llegar a realizar un golpe de estado, y que supuestamente esta propaganda ayudará a calmar las conciencias y a convencer realmente al resto del país que los antiguos terroristas son los buenos, y que quieren lo mejor para el país.

\- Apelando a la unión para combatir el enemigo común, que son estos agitadores…  _subversivos_.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por un instante.

\- Sabes, nunca me voy a olvidar de una vez que estaba caminando cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw, cuando Umbridge era Suprema Inquisidora. Había dos chicas hablando acerca de las detenciones masivas que se estaban dando en esos días. Y esto no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, que incluso aunque uno de los implicados fuera este chico tímido de Hufflepuff que todo el mundo sabía era un santo, entre susurros dijeron "algo habrá hecho".

Harry esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Me gustaría poder decirte que la gente no es estúpida, pero el tener que enfrentar la realidad a veces resulta tan difícil que se niegan completamente a verla. Buscan excusas.

\- De eso se aprovecha la propaganda – comentó Tom.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

\- Sinceramente me asusta perder a mi madre también. Tengo tantas cosas que siento que debo hacer, y sin embargo no puedo despegarme de su lado. Me necesita.

\- ¿Qué es más importante, ella o lo que debes hacer?

Harry sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que Tom hiciera la pregunta. No fue hasta unas horas después, con la luna bañando su rostro en la cúspide de la madrugada, que se dio cuenta que Tom había adivinado sus planes y aun así le había ofrecido consejo.

* * *

\- Está quedando más acogedor que el anterior – comentó Harry mientras terminaba de darle los toques necesarios a su nuevo escondite. Por fuera resultaba poco más que una maltrecha casucha al borde de un peñasco, pero se habían encargado de hacerla tan habitable como la casa que habían dejado atrás dos semanas antes.

A Harry sencillamente le maravillaba la facilidad que había demostrado para adaptarse a las circunstancias, considerando que hasta el momento había vivido una vida relativamente acomodada. A veces pensaba en Draco, y su desdén casual por todo aquello que no brillara como el oro o que no fuera lo más costoso de su tipo, y agradecía que la simpleza con la que había sido criada su madre se hubiera reflejado en su propia crianza de alguna forma. De otra forma, seguramente la hubiera pasado mal al tener que abandonar una casa por una cueva, una cueva por un búnker abandonado, un bunker por una casucha al borde del mar.

Tampoco podía decir que la vida de fugitivo no le había venido bien. El constante trajín de las mudanzas, de la intriga en la que no participaba, el lento avance de los planes que construía en su mente; todo servía para distraerlo y alejarlo poco a poco de las muertes de su padrino y de su padre.

Harry se encontraba con que simplemente había demasiado para hacer como para ahogarse en la miseria. Y no era el único que pensaba aquello. Sabía que su madre, y en cierta forma Remus también, subsistían gracias a la constante distracción que ofrecía la Orden.

Hasta donde Harry sabía, la Orden se había dividido a consciencia en pequeñas células, todas construidas con extremo cuidado; cada una actuaba por su cuenta y no conocía en absoluto ni el paradero ni los miembros que componían a la otra. Lo único que coordinaba su accionar era el dictaminar invisible de su madre, quien desde las sombras y patronus mediante, se comunicaba con sus compañeros en armas. En caso de ser descubiertos, y ante la amenaza de veritaserum, no podrían causar más daño que la pérdida de una pequeña célula, la cual no podrían integrar más de cinco personas.

El método era eficiente, aunque lo suficientemente caótico como para provocarle más de un dolor de cabeza a su madre. A diferencia del verano anterior, en el que era el trajín del ir y venir de miembros de la Orden lo que la mantenía ocupada, en esos días el silencio de las precarias habitaciones era roto solamente por el rasgar de su pluma. Harry se aseguraba de acercarle comida y bebida de tanto en tanto, y de estar cerca cuando quisiera hablar.

La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, la pasaba sentado en la puerta o entrada de cual fuera su escondite. Remus, y sorprendentemente, Snape, eran los que más se paseaban por el lugar. Hasta donde Harry intuía eran ellos dos, más su madre, Neville y Sophie, los integrantes de esa célula en particular.

\- ¿Un té? – ofrecía su antiguo profesor cuando llegaba, conjurando rápidamente un fuego para calentar el agua. Harry jamás pasaba la ocasión.

\- Ha estado desde la mañana encerrada allí, ¿verdad? – Remus, tetera en mano, tenía sus ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada que los separaba de la habitación de su madre.

\- Se levanta al alba, se hace un desayuno y se encierra allí por el resto del día – suspiró Harry.

El hombre lobo no dijo nada por unos momentos.

\- Le he hablado de esto – dijo-. No me parece que sea saludable. Y no lo digo por ella, también lo digo por ti. Casi ya no los veo hablar entre ustedes.

\- Lo sé – en la voz del mago más joven había amargura. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las suelas de sus zapatos-. Sé que ella me ve y ve a mi padre, pero…

El agua comenzó a hervir.

\- A veces pienso que su fantasma es más importante que nosotros, que estamos vivos.

Remus tomó un puñado de hojas de una bolsita que llevaba consigo, y las echó en el fondo de las dos tazas. La tetera escupía un fino vapor que llenaba el espacio entre ambos.

\- Y no tengo eso que tiene Sophie. A ellas las une una causa en común. Sophie ni siquiera perdió a su padre – Harry admitía que se sentía un poco celoso por la frialdad de su madre hacia él-. Merlín. Sabes, Voldemort me dijo que algo así significaría la completa destrucción de la Orden, porque decía que mi madre estaría demasiado ocupada cuidándonos como para dirigirla.

\- Lily está asustada, Harry – le respondió Remus, acercándole una taza. Harry la aceptó y enfocó sus ojos en el líquido oscuro-. Está completamente aterrada por la idea de que sus acciones y las de James llevaron a que tuvieras que vivir todo lo que viviste. Y al mismo tiempo está furiosa, porque el Innombrable le quitó a su marido, y quiere quitarle a su hijo. Y la única forma que ella tiene, o al menos siente que tiene, para evitarlo es la Orden. No creo que sea el fantasma de James lo que la mantiene encerrada allí, Harry. Creo que es el miedo de tener que vivir con tu fantasma también.

Harry tomó un largo trago. El té entibiaba su pecho. Las palabras de Remus también. El hombre le sonrió amablemente, y cuando lo hizo al joven mago le dio la impresión de que desaparecían todas las cicatrices y arrugas en su rostro.

\- Es una lástima no haberte conocido antes – dijo, de repente. El licántropo lo miró confundido.

\- Digo, antes de todo. Antes del diario de Tom. Estás lleno de buenos consejos. Me pregunto qué hubiera sido de todos nosotros si…

\- A veces es mejor no darle rienda suelta a los escenarios alternativos, Harry – Remus lo interrumpió amablemente-. Termina lastimándote.

El adolescente asintió.

\- En la radio - el otro comenzó, claramente marcando el inicio de una nueva conversación- han comenzado a pasar jingles contra nosotros. ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

\- ¿Voldemort es que los canta?

Remus rió.

\- No creo, pero me quedaré con esa imagen mental de todas formas.

\- ¿Qué dicen? No solo los jingles, ¿qué dicen los comentadores?

\- Ah, todo tipo de cosas. Hay quienes evaden el tema, y solo se dedican a transmitir los comunicados oficiales, y hay quienes se subieron al tren con entusiasmo y dan monólogos enteros en contra de las "fuerzas desestabilizadoras".

\- ¿Y la gente?

En el rostro de Remus floreció una sonrisa sardónica.

\- La gente no sabe qué pensar. Los menos sensatos dejan que la nueva dictadura piense por ellos.

El adolescente asintió, pensando en las palabras de Tom.

\- Tengo entendido que van a empezar a buscar otro ángulo – dijo Remus-. Ayer salió al aire Ryan Mathers, uno de los secretarios de estado, y le preguntaron acerca de ti. Se ve que la entrevista estaba arreglada de antemano, pues con todo lo que pasó en el medio te puedes imaginar que no muchos tenían tu condición de fugitivo en mente.

\- ¿Y qué dijo?

\- Que nuevas revelaciones en el curso de las investigaciones apuntaban a que el asesinato de Dumbledore… (y prepárate para escuchar esto) había sido producto de una puja de poder interno dentro de la Orden entre él y James. Que James aparentemente habría usado el Imperius para mandarte al frente, y con eso alejarte de Sirius.

Harry sentía que se le rompería la frente si trataba de alzar sus cejas un poco más alto. Por un minuto miró a Remus, en asombrado silencio, tras lo cual se echó a reír.

\- Hay… que… reconocer – dijo, entre carcajadas- que al menos tienen creatividad para estas cosas.

\- Se pone mejor – respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa-. Un grupo especializado de aurors está enfocado solamente en encontrarte, pues creen que te tenemos secuestrado.

\- ¿Es en serio esto? ¿Esperan que alguien se lo crea?

Remus silbó.

\- Bueno, en estos días supongo que van a empezar a publicar toda la evidencia que fabricaron al respecto. La gente cree lo que quiere creer, es así.

Aquellas palabras serenaron un poco al tentado mago, quien de pronto fue recordado de algo que venía ocupando su mente en los últimos días.

\- Eso me hace recordar algo que hablé con Tom en su momento – dijo, evitando marcadamente la mirada de su antiguo profesor-. Sé que probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, pero a veces hablo con Tom. No Voldemort, Tom, el pedazo de su alma que llevo adentro. Y ha dicho, ha hecho cosas que…

Harry cerró sus manos en puños.

\- A veces tengo la sensación de que logré cambiarlo. De que logré tirar abajo un poco del personaje que había construido. Sigue siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que realmente  _puede_  sentir algo. De que pasó de ser alguien para quien el contacto humano era una cuestión de intereses, a entender al menos un poco lo que es buscar el contacto humano por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

\- No sé. No te digo que de repente me dice que soy su mejor amigo y hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, eso sería claramente una farsa de su parte. Pero… luego de que Sirius y mi padre murieran, me buscó, y se sentó a escucharme. Y en un momento me puso la mano sobre el hombro, y tuve la sensación de que él estaba completamente consciente de que las dos muertes le importaban un carajo y que no veía razón alguna por la que yo tendría que sufrir por ellas, pero aceptaba que yo estaba sufriendo y quería que dejara de sentirme mal.

El rostro de Remus no traicionaba pensamiento alguno. Ya no había té en su taza, pero seguía sosteniéndola firmemente entre las ásperas palmas de sus manos.

\- No puedo realmente decirte si es así o no – dijo, después de unos momentos en silencio-. No los he visto interactuar. Y si me preguntaras qué pienso yo que está haciendo, respondería automáticamente que te está engañando. Pero realmente no tengo en qué basarme, más que en lo que sé del Innombrable por bocas ajenas.

El hombre fijó sus ojos en los del muchacho.

\- Eres un chico sensato, Harry. Hasta ahora lo que he visto de ti me ha enseñado que sientes las cosas profundamente, pero no dejas que eso te ciegue a la realidad. Por eso confío que si realmente crees que has logrado cambiar a Tom, será porque hay algo de verdad en ello.

Harry asintió, y desvió la mirada. Remus abrió la boca como para decir algo, la cerró, y contempló el rostro del muchacho por unos largos momentos.

\- Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad? – susurró, firmemente-. Por ambas encarnaciones.

La expresión en el rostro del más joven se tornó de pensativa a una sorprendida. Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron, algo frenéticos, en los ojos oscuros del otro hombre. Quiso responderle que no, que simplemente era una fascinación perversa… pero no podía decir las palabras. Se dio cuenta que aquello era una mentira, y que no quería mentirle a Remus.

\- Yo…- balbuceó.

\- Y por la forma en la que te busca, hasta me atrevería a decir que…

Harry se levantó bruscamente, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Lo que el hombre quería decirle abría una caja de pandora que no se sentía capaz de contener.

* * *

Su conversación con Remus le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Había visto su relación con Voldemort/Tom de muchas formas, pero jamás se había permitido asumir que aquella fascinación que los unía podía ser producto de algo más complejo. Hasta cierto punto había admitido hacía tiempo que sentía cierto afecto hacia él en forma de amistad, y sería un poco idiota el pretender que el hombre no le inspiraba cierta atracción sexual. Pero la idea de unificar todo lo que el hombre le inspiraba y ponerle el mismo nombre que recibía aquello que unía a personas como su padre y su madre le daba náuseas. No había nada entre él y Voldemort que llegase a parecerse a la idea convencional del amor. El romanticismo era para él las salidas a Hogsmeade con alguna chica, una cerveza de manteca compartida mientras las miradas encendidas se cruzan, pequeños doble sentidos respondidos por una risita aquí y allá, la sensación cálida de dos manos que se unen en un día nevado. Era algo positivo, algo reservado para aquellos felices enamorados de la vida. Estaba muy lejos de las intrigas, del tira-y-afloje que caracterizaba cada interacción que tenía con el mago oscuro.

Y sin embargo…

\- Lamento lo de hoy a la tarde – dijo Remus, acercándose a él mientras preparaba la cena. Harry estaba de espaldas al licántropo, cortando en finas rodajas un filete. El mayor no podía ver su rostro, pero los hombros relajados le hacían entender que el joven no estaba enojado.

\- No hay problema – respondió este-. Salí así de repente porque me sorprendiste. Nunca… nunca quise examinar eso.

Con su varita ajustó la intensidad de la llama en el hogar. Una pequeña floritura descargó un montón de vegetales cortados dentro del caldero.

\- No sé qué responderte, sinceramente. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto.

\- Si no quieres hablar del tema, Harry, no te sientas presionado a hacerlo.

\- No – objetó el menor, dándose vuelta mientras se limpiaba concienzudamente las manos con un repasador-, está bien. Quiero hablar de esto. Necesito la opinión de alguien con más experiencia.

Tomó un banquito, y se sentó cerca del fuego y del estofado que estaba cocinando. Remus siguió su ejemplo, sentándose en una silla frente a él.

\- Cuando pienso en lo que significa tener sentimientos por alguien… en el amor, me imagino a mis padres. Los padres de Draco. Andar de la mano, cuchichear estupideces, sentir que la otra persona es el centro del universo. Ese tipo de cosas, cosas buenas. Querer estar junto a alguien porque te hace bien al alma.

\- Y Voldemort… él no representa nada de eso para mí. Cuando hablamos, a veces siento miedo, a veces tengo ganas de golpearlo, otras de matarlo, a veces… - su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo que traicionaba lo que estaba por decir,- a veces siento ganas de  _tocarlo._

Tomó especial cuidado de evitar la mirada del otro hombre. Jamás había compartido todos los detalles de su relación con Voldemort, y no sabía cuan preparado se sentía para recibir el rechazo de alguien a quien respetaba. Sabía que no tenía nada por lo que enorgullecerse al respecto. La suya era una relación enfermiza, destructiva. Era una obsesión mutua que compartían, que nacía de la identificación del uno con el otro. Y le daba vergüenza admitir lo bien que se sentía.

\- No podría llamarlo amor… no sé qué demonios siento por él. Pero quiero tenerle cerca, incluso para destruirlo – alzó su mirada apenas, un tanteo, y encontró los ojos impávidos de Remus-. ¿Está mal?

\- Juzga a partir de los resultados –dijo, simplemente. Harry se mordió el labio, asintiendo.

\- No creo que tenga sentido seguir preguntándome eso ya – una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro, cargada de amargura-. Estamos en Resonancia, ¿sabes? Incluso si quisiera que las cosas fueran de otro modo, no podría cambiar nada. Las cosas son como son.

Remus lo miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Cuándo…?

\- No tiene importancia.

\- Harry…

El muchacho se levantó, caminando de vuelta hacia la mesada de la cocina.

\- Gracias, Remus. Gracias por escucharme.

* * *

Sintió primero que la sensación de urgencia invadía su conciencia. Luego llegó a sus oídos el estruendo de la explosión. Los gritos. El olor enrarecido en el aire, la sangre que comenzaba a fluir con frenética desesperación.

Los habían descubierto.

Harry se levantó como pudo, su cuerpo delgado y sinuoso emergiendo torpemente de entre las sábanas. Pelo negro, desparramado como accidentes de un artista frustrado sobre la tela blanca, sobre el fondo gris de las paredes de aquél detestable sucucho. Sintió que alguien tiraba la puerta abajo, y sin pensarlo, alzó su varita. Lo que vio lo detuvo.

Del otro lado, junto a la puerta, Draco lo miraba con alivio.

\- No…- susurró el moreno, entre dientes-. Draco, no hagas esto…

\- Es necesario, Harry – el rubio alzó su varita contra él-. Es por tu bien.

\- ¿Es así realmente, o es lo que quieres creer para que no interfiera con tu sentido del deber?

Detrás de su amigo vio movimiento, y por un momento echó una mirada a los tres aurores que acababan de entrar a la habitación. Draco aprovechó la distracción, y en un instante todo se había tornado oscuro.

* * *

Aquello no era más que una formalidad innecesaria. Una muestra de su nuevo orden, del poder que ahora tenía a su disposición. Aquella burocracia inútil era un sutil mensaje, dirigido astutamente hacia él. Voldemort era  _el_  sistema, y donde él veía héroes, había héroes; donde veía villanos, había villanos, y donde veía víctimas, había víctimas.

\- Su nombre, por favor.

El mago sentado frente a él tenía la dudosa virtud de estar en cierta armonía con el resto de la habitación. Como un accesorio más para la decoración, sus túnicas grises parecían haber sido pintadas el mismo día que se pintaron las paredes de aquella celda de interrogación. Unos ojos negros, hundidos y oscos, le devolvían la mirada. A su alrededor no había más que silencio y austeridad, en la forma de un papel y una pluma, una mesa y dos sillas, dos miradas que se entrecruzan sabiendo que todo aquello era una farsa.

\- Harry James Potter – contestó.

\- Harry James Potter-Black, Lord de la más noble y Antigua Casa Black, y Lord de la Casa Potter, - continuó el hombre con el mismo tono plano que había afectado desde que había entrado en la habitación-, declara en el día de la fecha las siguientes ocurrencias hacia su persona…

Aquellas palabras jamás habían salido de su boca, pero no importaba. Cuando lo habían llevado allí había entrado en una ficción de la que todos estaban al tanto, y a la que nadie le importaba realmente. No había dicho más que un nombre (el suyo) y una pregunta (¿dónde están los demás?) pero al salir de allí tendría una confesión extensa firmada con su nombre, en la cual detallaba cómo su padre, en su afán por controlar de cerca su destino, lo había forzado a participar en las intrigas dentro de la Orden, embrujándolo para asesinar a Dumbledore y luego escondiéndolo mientras él se ocupaba de asumir la dirección de la organización.

\- Firme aquí por favor – indicó el mago una vez terminada su exposición. En sus manos sostenía una pluma de sangre, la cual Harry tomó dudosamente. Miró las paredes a su alrededor, consciente que al menos una de ellas era nada más que una ilusión. Detrás de sus confines opacos, seguramente encontraría el rostro sonriente de Voldemort.

Podría hacer tantas cosas, pensó. Le habían quitado su varita, pero no podían hacer nada respecto a sus habilidades. Podría acariciar suavemente los hilos finos que, entretejidos, recubrían las paredes de la habitación. Podría extender su mano, y deshilachar aquél hermoso tejido. Podría desmantelar aquella ilusión que lo separaba de aquél hombre, podría pedir prestada la magia de aquél inquisidor gris que decía mentiras con voz monótona. Todo estaba al alcance de su mano, y se sentía lo suficientemente perverso como para intentarlo todo.

Lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue tomar la pluma y romper en pedazos la energía vampírica que la recubría. La pluma comenzó a gotear sangre, pequeñas lágrimas que manchaban el impecable pergamino con su falsa confesión.

\- Ups – dijo, mirando al otro mago a los ojos -. Parece que se rompió.

El grisáceo inquisidor lo miró con una expresión de absoluta confusión. Sus ojos iban de su rostro hasta la pluma, y de vuelta a su rostro. Luego de un momento de absorta imbecilidad, pareció recordar que estaba al mando allí, y mandó a traer otra. Harry podría haber jurado escuchar una carcajada a lo lejos, pero aquello podría haber sido simplemente su imaginación.

Cuando la quinta pluma se rompió, y por sexta vez mandó a traer otro de esos horrorosos artefactos que afectaban solamente los abogados sadomasoquistas en el Wizengamot, el encargado cambió de rostro. Harry no necesitó prestarle atención, y se limitó a disfrutar silenciosamente el espectáculo que ofrecía la tez del hombre que tenía enfrente, que rápidamente perdió todo su color.

\- Milord – dijo, levantándose rápida y torpemente para efectuar las cortesías usuales. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos como platos, y parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente de la existencia de Harry.

\- Inquisidor Milford, puede retirarse. Me temo que no tiene sentido retenerle aquí cuando las características del trabajo le exceden.

El interrogador asintió, y tras disculparse, hizo lo pedido y abandonó la pequeña celda. Voldemort no le prestó la más mínima atención. Atacando rápido como una cobra, en dos pasos estuvo detrás de la silla del muchacho. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, sintió cómo dos manos se habían cerrado alrededor de las suyas. Sintió la tersa textura de la magia de otra pluma de sangre, y la deliciosa aura oscura de Voldemort que la protegía de sus intenciones. Vio un nuevo pergamino, limpio de toda muestra de su travesura, y su mano, moviéndose guiada a la fuerza por aquella mano blanca de dedos largos.

\- Ahí lo tienes. ¿Era tan difícil, Harry? – susurró Voldemort en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. Parecía haber fuego en aquellos lugares donde sus cuerpos de tocaban. Una peculiar electricidad parecía dominar el ambiente. Se concentró en la sequedad de las mentiras en negro sobre el pergamino inmaculado, en su sangre que firmaba la confesión y los trazos que todavía estaban frescos.

\- Toda esta situación me estaba molestando – respondió, tirando apenas su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre el hombro del mago oscuro. Una de sus manos se liberó del agarre del otro hombre, y se alzó hacia atrás, posándose sobre los prolijos rulos que recubrían su cabeza. Podía sentir, en la yema de los dedos, la forma en la que su magia danzaba hacia su encuentro. Acarició apenas la superficie etérea, y sintió como el hombre junto a él contenía un escalofrío.

\- Quiero saber dónde están.

La presencia del mayor se desvaneció por un momento, volviendo a aparecer del otro lado de la mesa en una confusión de túnicas y espesa magia oscura. Harry creía que a veces Voldemort se aparecía a propósito, para crear ese efecto etéreo.

\- Conversaciones civilizadas requieren ambientes civilizados, ¿no crees? – Sus ojos escarlatas recorrieron la habitación-. Hice que te trajeran aquí porque no te has estado comportando como alguien muy civilizado últimamente.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- Admito que soy más indulgente cuando de ti se trata –susurró-. Sin embargo, continuamente abusas de mi hospitalidad. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este torpe juego, Harry?

El muchacho se inclinó hacia su interlocutor. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con desafíos silenciosos, con espíritu incansable.

\- Mientras que consideres mi vida un juego divertido, voy a seguir  _jugando_. Los hombres civilizados no juegan, Voldemort, actúan – dijo, su voz grave y rasposa-. Rompí mi parte del trato porque desde el primer momento manipulaste las condiciones para que no partiéramos en iguales condiciones. Y luego te quisiste vengar mandando a la muerte a mi padre y a mi padrino. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Voldemort lo miró por un instante, sus ojos escarlatas explorando con avidez cada detalle de su rostro. Apoyó suavemente una mano sobre la mesa, y acercó apenas su rostro.

-  _Todo_  – murmuró.

El joven mago apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, y le quitó la mirada de encima.

\- Quid pro quo. No puedes tomar todo por la fuerza.

\- Eso está por verse – respondió el otro airadamente, y se acercó a él. Harry se levantó bruscamente, incapaz de decidir qué estaba intentando lograr el mago oscuro. Sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su brazo con fuerza, seguido de una increíble presión, como si lo estuvieran estrujando dentro de un pequeño tubo. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró que ya no estaban más en la celda.

\- Mi nuevo despacho – clarificó Voldemort, y si Harry no lo conociera, sabría que se habría perdido el leve tono pomposo con el que habló. Como un pavo real exhibiendo sus plumas, hizo un espectáculo de recorrer la sala hasta sentarse detrás de su enorme escritorio. Harry no podía decir que compartía los gustos del otro en decoración, pero reconocía el clasismo imponente que dominaba la estética de la habitación. Enormes portales, ventanas que se erguían entre columnas rectangulares hasta el cielo raso; todo parecía diseñado para que uno se sintiera empequeñecido por sus alrededores. Apenas insinuados aquí y allá por estatuas, candelabros y alguna que otra pintura estaban los símbolos que simbolizaban el nuevo régimen. El águila triunfante, la serpiente que lo cura todo; cuerpos que se erguían con soltura y dignidad peculiar. Era la estela del gran César, o al menos eso intentaba ser. Harry pensaba que aquello impresionaría a los estúpidos nada más.

-  _Blut und Ehre_ , - murmuró el muchacho-. ¿Es este tu estilo ahora?

\- Siempre lo fue.

Harry tomó asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio.

\- Quid pro quo, entonces – comenzó Voldemort-. En la redada capturamos a tu madre y a Remus Lupin. A ella la están procesando en el grupo de tareas del Departamento de Aurores. Lupin está en Azkaban.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no darle la satisfacción a Voldemort de perder la compostura. No necesitaba estar en la interna como para entender que "procesar" era un sinónimo de "torturar".

\- Para su crédito debo decir que logró manejar la Orden de una forma mucho más eficiente de lo que lo hizo tu fallecido padre. Estas "celdas" que inventó son endemoniadamente difíciles de encontrar – levantó una ceja con cierta afectación-. Claro que esto hace su situación personal más difícil.

El muchacho tuvo que contenerse las ganas de golpearlo. Sabía que su expresión no ocultaba su ira.

\- Te quedas con la chancha y los veinte, eso es lo que me quieres decir. Tienes a mi madre encerrada en un sucucho y si no hago todo lo que me dices te encargas de dejarme huérfano también.

\- No, Harry, esas son cosas de salvajes. Somos todos caballeros aquí – una sonrisa cargada de maldad y vicio asomó en su rostro. Por un instante el mago más joven sintió que estaba conversando con el mismísimo diablo-. Por supuesto que uno podría decir que existe cierta relación entre tu grado de cooperación y el tratamiento que recibirá tu madre. Tenemos, después de todo, intereses cruzados. Encuentro, sin embargo, que lo que tengo para proponerte representa una oportunidad para asumir la posición que te corresponde.

\- Toma tu lugar a mi lado como Lord Black, como Lord Potter, y declara tu fidelidad hacia mí. Hay un nuevo orden, Harry. ¿Hasta cuándo crees que vas a poder seguir protegiendo a tus seres queridos usando el fantasma de los accidentes que te hicieron famoso?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, que luego se transformó en una amarga carcajada.

\- Eres increíble, Voldemort. Realmente lo eres. Me chantajeas, y luego tratas de venderme la ilusión de un poder con el que podré proteger a los que me importan. Me haces creer que debería estar agradecido por tu benevolencia.

El muchacho se levantó, y rodeó el escritorio, parándose frente a Voldemort. Este le miraba atentamente. Harry clavó sus ojos en la mirada escarlata del otro hombre y se arrodilló. Un placer perverso invadió la expresión del mago oscuro.

\- Si me arrodillo es porque no me queda otra opción, Voldemort. Hoy no tengo rutas alternativas por las que pueda pasar para sacarte la ventaja – se arremangó el brazo izquierdo, y lo extendió hacia fuera-. No confundas eso con lealtad.

\- Creo que redefines de muchas formas el concepto de lealtad, Harry – dijo él, parándose-. Te sorprendería saber que considero que eres el seguidor más leal que he tenido jamás.

La expresión del joven no se inmutó cuando sintió el roce de la varita de tejo contra su piel. Sus ojos no abandonaron la mirada complacida del mago oscuro, incluso cuando comenzó a sentir el abrasador toque de la Marca Tenebrosa. Algo caliente, perverso, poderoso estaba entrando en sus venas, y su cuerpo, más que rechazarlo como habría de esperar, lo aceptaba animadamente. Era producto de aquella resonancia, pensó, que convertía el acto más invasivo por parte del otro mago en el milagro más maravilloso.

Cuando terminó, Harry se cubrió la Marca sin verla. Sentía un escozor en su cicatriz. Tenía la vaga noción de que la próxima vez que hablaran, Tom sabría que había sido marcado. Se puso de pie, y se vio sorprendido al sentir que Voldemort apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Nunca te pusiste a considerar que es más fácil llegar a destino cuando nadas en la misma dirección que la corriente – dijo, su boca apenas centímetros por encima del oído del joven-. He hecho lo mejor para ti.

\- ¿Para mí o para quien quieres que yo sea? – Harry alzó la mirada. Voldemort respondió con silencio.

\- Sabes, alguien me preguntó hace unos días si sentía algo por ti – había algo de sorpresa en la expresión del otro, y Harry se dio cuenta que pocas veces lo había atrapado con la guardia baja de esa forma-. No sabía qué responderle al principio. No sé si será amor, obsesión, o qué…

El muchacho tomó el rostro del mago oscuro entre sus manos, y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus narices estuvieran separadas apenas por unos centímetros.

\- Pero te veo, y lo único que quiero es deshacerte en pedazos, y volverte a construir.

Voldemort deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura y acercó sus cuerpos.

\- Eso, Harry, va más allá del concepto humano del amor. Tu ímpetu hacia mí es el  _demiurgos_ , es el  _dunamis_. El poder y la realización – su boca buscó la suya, pero no cerró el espacio entre ellos-. Es mi propio ímpetu hacia ti, también.

Se miraron por unos momentos, en silencio. Sus cuerpos, rígidos por la tensión que generaba el momento, parecían estatuas congeladas en la eternidad. Finalmente Harry liberó el agarre que tenía sobre el otro hombre, y se hizo a un lado.

\- Hay una conferencia de prensa programada dentro de dos horas y media – dijo Voldemort, su voz de vuelta al tono formal que tenía cuando discutía negocios-. Tendrás que dar tu primera apariencia pública.

Harry echó una mirada por encima de su hombro, sus ojos concentrándose en los papeles que tenía el flamante ministro en las manos. Se dio media vuelta y extendió una mano.

\- Me imaginé que tratarías de liquidar todo hoy – dijo, tomando con cierto gesto resignado la transcripción de lo que se suponía que tenía que decir frente a las cámaras-. Cuando insistieron en que me aseara y usara esta ropa antes de meterme en la celda de interrogación, supuse que saldrías a mostrar a tu nueva mascota.

El mago oscuro alzó una ceja.

\- Tus palabras, gatito, no las mías – dijo, sus labios apenas curvados en una sonrisa.

Harry le echó una mirada fulminante antes de concentrarse en el pergamino que tenía en la mano. Se sentó en el asiento que había dejado abandonado, frente al escritorio, y revisó rápidamente el resumen de la situación. Le sorprendió encontrar que las indicaciones las había escrito Voldemort de su puño y letra, pues habría pensado que mandaría ese asunto a su gente de Propaganda. En ellas describía cuál era la situación de la que tendría que decir que venía (un secuestro por parte de la Orden), detalles a tener en cuenta, y algunas preguntas que supuso había arreglado con los periodistas para que le hicieran. Debería llenar su boca con mentiras acerca de Sirius, de su padre, de su madre, de la Orden. No creía sentirse emocionalmente preparado para eso, pero no tenía otra opción.

\- La programación habla de la…  _"anunciación de la ceremonia de asunción"_. ¿Desde cuándo el ministro legaliza la sucesión de títulos? – preguntó, revisando el final del pergamino.

\- Desde que me resulta conveniente – respondió Voldemort, sin quitar sus ojos de su trabajo-. Será para el martes de la semana que viene, pero aprovecharemos para anunciar ahora que ocuparás tus dos plazas en el Wizengamot. Hay especuladores que piensan que iba a rescindirte los títulos para dárselos a dos familias alemanas, y quiero acallar los rumores antes de que la Orden lo use como excusa para reclutar a los ultranacionalistas.

Harry alzó las cejas.

\- Interesante. ¿Eso significa que podré pedir el arresto domiciliario para mi madre, bajo la Ley de Chesterfield de 1459?

El mago oscuro alzó la mirada esta vez y sonrió.

\- ¿Realmente quieres poner a tu madre bajo el mismo techo que a mí?

El joven lord palideció ante las implicaciones.

\- No querrás decir…- balbuceó, estupefacto.

\- No voy a dejar que mi gato negro ande suelto por ahí, complotando para matarme. Y poner un ejército de espías para seguirte sería un completo desperdicio de recursos, dadas tus habilidades.

\- No te preocupes por tu madre – agregó-. Mañana será transferida a unas instalaciones especiales. Te llevaré a verla, si quieres. Así no perderemos tiempo con falsas acusaciones.

Harry supuso que aquella era una batalla que no tenía sentido pelear. Sería difícil escabullirse de Voldemort cuando ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero tenía ciertos planes en mente que podría llevar a cabo incluso bajo sus narices.

Una hora más tarde, y con aquellas palabras insidiosas grabadas en su cabeza, Harry acompañó a Voldemort a la sala de conferencias.

* * *

\- Ah, el hombre del momento – saludó Lucius Malfoy a la salida de la conferencia de prensa. Harry estrechó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa, y el rubio patriarca apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para presentarle el caballero a su lado-. Lord Potter-Black, tengo el agrado de presentarte a Herr Rudolf Weiss, uno de los más grandes seguidores de nuestro Lord en Alemania.

\- Es un placer conocerle, Herr Weiss.

\- El placer es mío, Lord Potter-Black – el inglés del extranjero era perfecto. Si Lucius no hubiera mencionado su origen, Harry habría pensado que hablaba con un compatriota-. Debo decir, me veo sorprendido por su juventud. Tiene un historial colorido a los diecisiete años, sin duda.

\- Mi fama es producto de la circunstancia, Herr Weiss.

\- Ah, pero uno no hace la fama por la circunstancia, sino como actúa ante ella. Y su actuación es sinceramente impresionante. Cuando se supo que el Niño-Que-Vivió había unido fuerzas con nuestro Lord… fue, sin duda, un evento a celebrar.

Harry pensó en disentir amablemente, pues las "circunstancias" como el alemán las llamaba le habían hecho un asesino y testigo del asesinato de parte de su familia. Pero supuso que aquello no coincidiría con la imagen que se suponía que tenía que proyectar, por lo que calló.

\- Tengo entendido que los Potter tenían una cantidad importante de acciones en las empresas de importación que distribuyen las radios Kleinen – intercedió Lucius, notando la dirección incómoda que había tomado la conversación.

\- Así es, - respondió Harry, casi automáticamente-. También financiamos parte de las operaciones de Einzëlganger, y hasta donde pude constatar la última vez que obtuve acceso a los reportes financieros de mi familia, estábamos en negociaciones para adquirir el cien por ciento de las acciones de la rama inglesa del periódico Handelsteil.

\- Te complacerá saber que Rudolf es uno de los principales accionistas de Kleinen, y pertenece al consejo directivo de Einzëlganger.

\- Por supuesto – Harry sonrió, mirando con renovado interés al extranjero, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con aquella facilidad que tienen aquellos que se han dedicado a los negocios por largo tiempo-. Deberíamos juntarnos uno de estos días, Herr Weiss, y hablar de negocios. Me tendrá que disculpar el no estar en el detalle de las acciones financieras de mi familia, me temo que me vi alejado de eso por razones de fuerza mayor.

El hombrecito asintió gravemente, y Harry pensó en darle puntos por tener tacto suficiente como para quitarse la sonrisa comercial del rostro.

\- Sin duda, Lord Potter-Black. En los próximos días mi secretaria le estará enviando una invitación a una de mis fincas en Irlanda. En las próximas semanas nos estaremos reuniendo algunos colegas para discutir las nuevas leyes de importación en Inglaterra, y estaríamos encantados de tenerle presente – Harry asintió, y el hombre echó una mirada jovial hacia el resto de la habitación-. No lo retendré por más tiempo. Me parece que tiene más de un interesado esperando a conocerle.

Con eso el hombre se dio media vuelta y salió en búsqueda de un pequeño grupo de hombres a un lado de la habitación. El joven mago posó su mirada en Lucius.

\- Me asusta saber lo que voy a encontrar en esos reportes financieros, sinceramente.

\- Por lo que pudimos averiguar, tu padre tuvo la precaución de firmar un contrato con los duendes para que se encargaran de manejar sus asuntos en caso de que la sucesión no fuera inmediata – respondió el rubio-. En el caso de Sirius, Narcisa fue nombrada proveedora provisoria.

Harry alzó las cejas.

\- Tendremos que programar una reunión lo más pronto posible, entonces.

Malfoy sonrió.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo. Draco también quiere verte.

La mención de su amigo le provocó cierta aflicción, y por la expresión en el rostro del patriarca Malfoy, supo que se había reflejado en su mirada. Quitó los ojos del hombre, y echó una mirada alrededor de la habitación, buscando cambiar el tópico.

\- ¿Quién está aquí? Por los rostros, asumo que la mayoría son extranjeros.

\- Efectivamente – susurró Lucius-. Nuestro Lord quería aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarte ante sus seguidores en el continente. Hay algunos norteamericanos, incluso.

\- Me imagino que hay mucho rumor andando por allí.

El rubio sonrió apenas.

\- Más del que te imaginas. Precisamente por eso se organizó esto, para tratar de calmar un poco la ansiedad del resto antes de que tengamos cismas.

\- ¿Por dónde me conviene empezar?

\- Los norteamericanos, probablemente.

Y así fue que Harry comenzó una larga tarde de introducciones, sonrisas falsas y conversación encantadora. Había quienes estaban interesados en su dinero, en sus conexiones comerciales, en su posición; había quienes indagaban acerca de su relación con Voldemort, tratando de tantear el terreno para saber si era realmente su protegido. Un conde ruso incluso le había felicitado por su producción literaria, y le había propuesto en un futuro editar alguna novela en su país. Otras alusiones comunes eran a aquél supuesto milagro que le había dado fama internacional; la supervivencia a la maldición asesina. Había poco que Harry podía decir al respecto, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a alimentar la mística que rodeaba los eventos que llevaron a la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente.

Lo que realmente lo puso en alerta fue un comentario casi descuidado por parte de una bruja francesa. La señora era una de las últimas descendientes de un clan que se había hecho famoso por introducir cuidadosamente sangre de creaturas mágicas a lo largo de muchas generaciones. Relacionados distantemente con los Malfoy, tanto ella como su nieto, un adolescente de ojos claros que parecía tener un don para matar cualquier conversación en la que se metía, ofrecían a sus ojos sensibles un popurrí de colores y texturas. Harry podía adivinar el origen de cada uno de los parches que conformaban aquella monstruosidad, y algunas de las cosas que veía le dejaban las preguntas más incómodas acerca de las posibilidades de la sexualidad humana.

La conversación en cuestión había comenzado con un comentario acerca de la intensidad de sus ojos, "me habían hablado del hermoso color de sus ojos, milord, pero de cerca son más impresionantes incluso", lo cual había llevado a la sensibilidad de los mismos y a una confesión por parte del joven Lord:

\- Cuando era pequeño solía tener problemas de visión todo el tiempo. A veces las cosas se desenfocaban, a veces todo se tornaba oscuro y no podía ver nada.

\- Como todo buen sensor, querido – había dicho la mujer, antes de lanzarse en una anécdota que tenía poco que ver con el tema en cuestión.

Harry no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Por una parte, le alarmaría saber que su secreto ahora era de conocimiento público; por otra parte, significaría una jugada que Voldemort ya no podría usar a futuro. Sin embargo aquella mujer era la única que había manifestado algún tipo de conocimiento de su condición, y no era algo que él suponía dejarían pasar de largo. La señora – Jeanne Mariè Riou Pitois – siguió hablando, y Harry consiguió sacarse de encima a un diplomático portugués que había estado participando en la conversación, y a su amigo, un coronel español.

\- Mademoiselle Pitois – intercedió Harry, con cierto gesto urgente-, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero usted me llamó un…

\- Sensor – susurró ella con una sonrisa misteriosa-. ¡Très bien, mon garçon! Estabas prestando atención. Una amiga en común me sugirió que viniera. Quizás quieras arreglar una visita cuando te encuentres con ganas de armar algo de lío por aquí.

Sintió unas manos pequeñas deslizándole una tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Asintió, y se sintió tentado de preguntar por la identidad de su amiga en común, pero supo que sería inútil. Nadie parecía haber notado el gesto.

\- Un placer conocerla, mademoiselle Pitois, - dijo, al notar que un aura familiar se acercaba-. Deberíamos juntarnos a discutir un poco más esa cadena de pastelerías que tiene en mente.

\- Sin duda, milord. Le prepararé unas muestras para convencerlo.

La mujer le sonrió una vez más, y se fue, nieto en mano. Harry no tuvo que darse vuelta para corroborar la presencia de Voldemort detrás de él.

\- Son difíciles de convencer los franceses, pero tienen recursos muy interesantes. ¿Pudiste ver su magia?

Harry se dio vuelta.

\- Sí. Un horror. Es como una de esas mantas que armas cosiendo juntos un montón de harapos. Hay partes de su magia que parecen activamente atacar otras zonas, como si fueran todas entidades independientes. No sé cómo no la volvieron loca después de tanto tiempo.

\- La sangre latina es inherentemente desbalanceada, Harry, por eso son más resistentes a la locura.

\- Qué sajón de tu parte – el muchacho comentó-. ¿Ya me mostraste lo suficiente?

El mago oscuro asintió.

\- Tengo un gato muy obediente, según Lucius. Muy versado en los negocios.

\- Tienes un gato que se la veía venir.

Voldemort le hizo una seña como para que el joven le acompañara, y enfilaron directo hacia la entrada. Aquella  _soirée_  la habían realizado en uno de los salones para eventos que tenía el Ministerio de Magia, ubicado justo por encima del Departamento de Misterios. La entrada estaba ubicada en un pasillo que conectaba los distintos halls, auditorios y salones. Al final del hall había un elevador y dos chimeneas especialmente conectadas para la entrada y salida de los invitados. Harry observó que sólo una estaba prendida, y la llama brillaba de un color azul, en vez del usual verde.

\- La contraseña es " _sangre y honor_ "– dijo Voldemort-. Uno de mis elfos te recibirá en cuanto llegues. Procura no quedarte hasta tarde complotando mi destrucción, mañana por la mañana hay una serie de eventos a los que tendrás que acudir.

\- Merlín, eres un explotador. Además, ya me acostumbré a pensar en tu muerte eminente cuando duermo. No vas a lograr sacarme la idea de la cabeza ocupándola con todas estas idas y venidas burocráticas.

\- Te vas a sorprender de lo rápido que muere la revolución cuando la rutina se te cae encima. Buenas noches, Harry.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Lord Potter-Black, por aquí – indicó la secretaria, una mujer rubia de mediana edad que tenía un parecido asombroso con Daphne Greengrass. Harry pensó que tenía el porte de aquellos que han pasado mucho tiempo en su profesión, refinando cada detalle hasta el hartazgo; había cierto aire cínico en su rostro, como si nada de lo que pudiera pasar fuese capaz de sorprenderla. Y considerando el estado del mundo en aquellos momentos, sabía que estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

Se ajustó apenas el collar de la túnica, y resistió el impulso de guardarse las manos en el bolsillo. Su rostro, desprovisto de cualquier indicio de vello facial, no disimulaba en absoluto su juventud, y en aquél medio donde su colega más cercano le doblaba en edad aquello era una clara desventaja. Se veía obligado entonces a subsanar su imagen con su porte. Para ello había tenido extremo cuidado en vestirse para la ocasión; aunque no era aficionado al tema, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con que la elfa que había sido asignada a su cuidado personal era bastante dada para todo lo relacionado con la moda humana. De una serie de túnicas cuyo origen no quería realmente averiguar, le presentó aquél conjunto sobrio que mezclaba tonos de grises con los clásicos verdes botella que acentuaban el color de sus ojos. El resultado, tenía que admitir, era bastante imponente. Coronado con los anillos que marcaban su derecho a los títulos que había sido obligado a portar, estaba listo para ser desatado en los campos del Wizengamot.

Aunque oficialmente no se suponía que tenía que dar el juramento sino hasta principios de octubre, Voldemort había arreglado un encuentro extra oficial en las oficinas del Palacio de Justicia para que Harry tuviera oportunidad de comenzar a acostumbrarse a quienes serían sus colegas en el Wizengamot. Todo aquello, por supuesto, había sido cuidadosamente publicitado, y Harry tendría que esperar y festejar la presencia de las cámaras a la salida.

La reunión en sí no había sido más que un breve cruce de palabras y un apretón de manos con algunos de los integrantes del parlamento mágico. Harry intuía que quienes le sonreían ahora no eran más que los miembros más allegados a Voldemort; algunos nombres le sonaban conocidos, y otros eran firmes y populares Tradicionalistas. Era claro que la intención del mago oscuro era aislarlo lo más posible de cualquier elemento que haya sido partidario de su padre, o del partido que apoyaba. Por dentro no dejó de preguntarse qué se les estaría pasando por la cabeza a sus nuevos colegas, considerando que muchos de ellos habían tenido un feudo bastante serio con su padre a lo largo de su carrera política.

\- Un grupo interesante – le comentó a Lucius Malfoy una vez que abandonaron su despacho, en donde se había producido la reunión. Harry tenía la teoría de que Voldemort le había encargado a Malfoy el hacerle de niñera, pues no pasaba un momento en el que el otro hombre no estuviera presente sin que el rubio patriarca hiciera acto de aparición.

\- Me imagino lo que puede estar pasando por tu cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué me responderías? No creo que muchos de estos se hayan tragado lo del secuestro. Saben cómo era mi padre – Harry se detuvo por un instante. Malfoy paró, y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos grises lo miraban con cierta diversión-. Y ninguno de ellos tiene la Marca. Son simples burócratas. Para ellos el asesinato de Dumbledore no significó nada, piensan que la sangre habla más que las acciones.

\- Harry, tienes la dudosa virtud de sobre pensar las cosas – comentó el rubio, rostro estoico rompiéndose en una pequeña sonrisa que el mago más joven se atrevería a llamar paternal-. Ninguno de ellos, por más aires que se den, tienen poder alguno. Su única función es bloquear cualquier intento de los liberales de pasar legislación que no nos convenga, y de ocuparse de todo nuestro papeleo.

\- Supongo que una democracia fingida es más difícil de derrocar – suspiró el muchacho, retomando la marcha-. ¿Es común ser oclumante en estos círculos?

El patriarca Malfoy lo miró con sorpresa.

\- No es común ser oclumante en general – dijo-. Pero supongo que sería beneficioso.

Harry supuso que tenía cierta coherencia. Su primera impresión del círculo de magos que se ocupaban del cuerpo de leyes y de los casos excepcionales en la justicia había sido pobre. No podría decir que eran proficientes en más que sus habilidades interpersonales, la base de la política. Sus auras mágicas eran débiles, abandonadas al desuso y a la complacencia. Claramente no tendrían las cualidades necesarias para entrenarse en artes tan sutiles como la oclumancia y la legilimancia. Aquello los hacía especialmente susceptibles a la influencia de aquellos que tuvieran los escrúpulos y el conocimiento como para aprovecharse de tal debilidad, lo cual le hacía preguntarse si el meteórico apoyo que Voldemort había recibido desde su llegada al país no se debía en parte a la magia detrás de su persuasión más que en las palabras en sí.

Aquello era un dato importante, pues por más "inútiles" que fueran para Lucius Malfoy, seguían siendo gente ubicada estratégicamente en la sociedad. Uno de los principales problemas que Harry se había planteado en su momento era la necesidad de cultivar amistades  _influyentes_ dentro del gobierno de Voldemort pero que no fueran  _fanáticas_ , de manera tal que pudiera acercarlos a su causa. Un hombre que sigue un ideal por intereses personales es mucho más fácil de convertir que un hombre que lo sigue por convicción; y un hombre que ha sido influenciado  _mágicamente_  es aún más sencillo a la hora de convertirlo de fe. Aunque Harry no era un experto en el tema, consideraba que con uno o dos hechizos de persuasión podría tranquilamente destruir la influencia que Voldemort tenía sobre ellos. Pero había un lugar y tiempo para todo, y sabía que tenía que conseguir un apoyo más fuerte antes de lanzarse a pastorear a las ovejas.

\- Lucius, ¿no tendrá Draco un minuto para darme esta semana? Me temo que dejamos algunos asuntos sin discutir la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Le pasaré el mensaje – le respondió el hombre, algo curioso. Harry sabía que, para aquellos que estaban al tanto de la farsa del secuestro, sus acciones en las últimas semanas representaban un completo misterio. Sabía que algunos especularían que había ido en calidad de espía, otros que había tenido una crisis de identidad. Los más acertados, y Harry consideraba que Lucius pertenecía a este grupo, consideraban que el mago había simplemente ido con su madre para hacerle el duelo a su padre y a su padrino. Eso no terminaba de explicar sus acciones, pero confiaban en que el hecho de que Voldemort no lo hubiera reducido a un montón de escombros abogaba por su dedicación a la causa.

\- Lord Potter-Black, por aquí – indicó la secretaria mientras dejaba atrás el palacio de justicia. Frente a él, una hilera de cámaras retrataban su figura para los diarios vespertinos. Malfoy se mantuvo a su lado, ofreciéndole aquella sonrisa típica en su familia que buscaba demostrarle a todo el mundo lo superiores que eran. Una catarata de preguntas se desmoronó de las bocas de los periodistas, pero Harry no estaba obligado a contestarle a nadie. Se limitó a sonreír, a saludar, y a dirigirse al carruaje tirado por Thestrals que habían enviado a recogerlos.

* * *

\- Es un placer conocerle, Lord Potter-Black.

La periodista era toda sonrisas sacarinas, su voz portando el mismo tono que el que una institutriz usa para hablarle a un niño. Supuso que no podía evitarlo, en cierta forma, dado que en comparación todos en la cúpula del gobierno le doblaban la edad como mínimo. Se paró para recibirla, sonrisa formal firmemente asentada en su rostro, y tras un breve apretón de manos y unas palabras cordiales, se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

\- He estado en esta oficina en particular antes – dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor-, y debo decir que me gusta bastante lo que ha hecho con ella.

Harry se sentía tentado de comentarle que los cambios habían sido idea de Voldemort. Aquella oficina había sido de su padre apenas un año atrás, y si hubiera dependido de él, no le hubiera cambiado ni las cortinas. Pero el mago oscuro estaba en campaña de desasociarlo de cualquier elemento que lo llevara de vuelta a su antigua vida, a su familia, amigos, o cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con él. Harry reconocía la movida por lo que era; manipulación emocional del peor tipo.

\- Tengo un amigo con un peculiar interés por la decoración de interiores – su boca estaba torcida en una forzada sonrisa. Le periodista no lo notó, y se limitó a asentir, encantada de poder haber empezado su conversación en (al menos en su opinión) buenos términos.

\- Con su permiso, milord – dijo, apoyando un bloc de pergaminos espesos sobre el escritorio. A continuación sacó una modesta pluma a vuela pluma de su bolsillo y la dejó flotando sobre sus papeles. Harry no podía evitar compararla con los instrumentos que había visto de parte de reporteros como Rita Skeeter y Andrew Mathers, los cuales tendían a acentuar la pomposidad y la frivolidad con la que se solían manejar. Esta endulzada periodista, podía notar, tenía un gusto mucho más simplista, y favorecía pequeñas plumas de torcaza antes de las estrafalarias plumas de pavo real que sus colegas más polémicos utilizaban. Aquél pequeño detalle la hizo más agradable a su parecer.

\- Primero me gustaría hablarle de lo que tenía planeado para la entrevista, para saber si está de acuerdo.

\- Me parece justo.

\- Bien – la mujer sacó unas notas de un bolsillo interno de su túnica y comenzó a hablar mientras las revisabas-. Me gustaría hacer una pequeña revisión de su historia personal, introducir un poco a los lectores a lo que fue su camino hasta el día de hoy – preocupados ojos azules se deslizaron hasta encontrarse con su mirada-. Sé, sin embargo que esto puede resultar invasivo y no me gustaría tocar ningún tema que le produzca incomodidad. He revisado mis preguntas como para eliminar cualquier alusión a temas sensibles, pero quisiera que me detuviera si aun así entro en territorio prohibido. No es mi intención en absoluto el detenerme en los detalles polémicos.

Harry asintió.

\- Luego me gustaría seguir con su visión acerca del presente del país, y sus opiniones acerca del futuro. El enfoque del artículo…

\- … es el mostrar mi rostro a la gente para convertirme en un  _poster boy_  del nuevo gobierno – interrumpió Harry con tono sardónico-. O al menos eso es lo que presumo que dirán los memos de Prensa. ¿Cuándo es tu fecha límite?

La expresión en el rostro de la periodista le disipó cualquier duda que Harry tuviera sobre su inteligencia. Podía ver que tenía buenas intenciones, que quería hacer un buen trabajo; sabía que no estaba frente al tipo de escoria periodística que suele llenar las páginas de los diarios con idioteces tergiversadas. Pero era claro que no era poseedora de grandes luces, y que debería hilar su discurso con cuidado para no perderla.

\- Eh…

\- ¿Cuándo tienes que entregárselo a su editor para revisión?

\- Ah, este jueves.

\- Maravilloso – Harry susurró. Sabía, por boca de Lucius, que aquél mismo día llegarían diplomáticos franceses enviados por la Unión Mágica Europea para reunirse con Voldemort. La UME no había visto con buenos ojos el golpe de estado, como era de esperarse, y había comenzado a ejercer presión internacional para sacar al mago oscuro del poder. Hasta donde Harry sabía, la cúpula de la organización la ocupaban magos de tradiciones más cercanas a las artes blancas, que veían con recelo un tanto anticuado cualquier práctica de las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, el gobierno de Voldemort, que en ese momento era lo mismo que decir Inglaterra, contaba con dos importantes aliados en el continente. En su exilio se había dedicado a construir las bases para una eventual conquista de su tierra natal; los frutos que ahora cosechaba venían en la forma de dos gobiernos marionetas en Rusia y Alemania, y poderosas alianzas forjadas con los países del báltico, Bulgaria y Turquía.

El resultado de semejantes maquinaciones era difícil de predecir, pero Harry sabía a ciencia cierta que a corto plazo podía beneficiarse de un Voldemort que andaba con las manos ocupadas. Aquella entrevista que se había programado a último momento era un claro intento por montar un circo romano; le dedicarían cinco páginas más tapa en El Profeta, lo cual relevaría a un segundo, incluso un tercer plano, la visita de un comité designado a evaluar las circunstancias en las que el gobierno cambió de manos. Su sonrisa reluciente debía tapar cualquier cuestionamiento al régimen.

\- ¿Quieres empezar con la entrevista?

La periodista asintió, volviendo a sus notas. Cuatro horas y dos servicios de té más tarde los veían tuteándose mutuamente, compartiendo alguna que otra anécdota irrelevante para conectar los temas de conversación. Harry no tenía idea cómo había logrado inventar la historia que se había inventado (quizás ayudaba el hecho de que estaba parcialmente basada en la realidad), pero estaba seguro que el resultado lograría entretener a Voldemort. Sabía que aquello era una prueba; que el mero hecho de estar sentado con ella sin ningún chaperón era una excepción. Lo que debía probar era que era capaz de elegir sus batallas, de no hacer algo tan fútil e imbécil como contarle toda la verdad a aquella periodista. Y Harry suponía que mientras mostrara los mismos signos de sutil rebelión que había mostrado hasta el momento, enmascarados por cierto miedo y reverencia, Voldemort estaría contento.

Y Harry podría por fin proseguir con sus propios planes.

* * *

\- La vida en el Reichstag hace poco para cumplir cualquier expectativa que pueda tener uno – dictó Harry, pluma a vuela pluma dando vueltas alrededor de su escritorio mientras él miraba por la ventana de su habitación-. Podrás suponer, correctamente por cierto, que he acuñado un bonito sobrenombre para la mansión en la que vive nuestro amado líder. Podría agregarme en la ecuación, pero no estoy seguro de qué constituye "vivir" para mí. Cuando me levanto en las mañanas me miro en el espejo y creo que puedo ver cómo la luz pega sobre los hilos que me mueven de un lado a otro. Inauguraciones, entrevistas, reuniones en las que se me tiene prohibido hablar… Voldemort y Lucius se encargan de llevarme de un lugar a otro como el querido muñeco que soy. No soy más libre de lo que puedes ser tú, madre.

\- La semana después de que nos capturaran a todos me pasearon por todos los edificios del gobierno donde se suponía que tenía que tener una oficina. Sacudí la mano de mucha gente; vi muchas miradas completamente engañadas por las promesas vacías de Voldemort. Es algo bastante gracioso ver la manera en la que hinchaban su pecho con orgullo, pensando "heme aquí, este es mi imperio", cuando en la realidad no son más que una pieza cuidadosamente aceitada de la burocracia que está imponiéndole a sus enemigos. Creo que tienes una idea del Voldemort estratega, pero no ha habido más glorioso momento para su astucia que el presente: por un lado combate a los militantes en las calles, por otro detiene a los simpatizantes en el Wizengamot con un millón de trabas administrativas y personajes de ego inflado. Sé que para ti debe doler que hable de él en maneras tan efusivas, pero por más odioso que se me haga el resultado no puedo dejar de negar que el camino es particularmente ingenioso.

\- Por eso fue que decidí ponerle Reichstag a este lugar. Aquí es donde realmente se decide el destino del país. Aquí, entre paredes cubiertas de serpientes y en reuniones de billar entre empresarios y políticos. Lucius va y viene, lleva y trae invitados de todos los colores. A veces me permiten atender las discusiones, a veces inventan algún evento que se supone que tengo que atender para que nadie haga preguntas, ni siquiera yo.

Harry pausó por un instante. Algo se acercaba a paso moderado, algo familiar pero que no había visto con mucha frecuencia bajo aquellos techos. Se acercó a su escritorio, y con un movimiento de la varita guardó los utensilios antes de que Voldemort pudiera verlos. No creía que nada pudiera escapar su ojo atento si realmente quisiera, pero no perdía nada con no dirigir su atención al manojo de cartas que había dictado para su madre.

Harry estaba junto a la puerta cuando Voldemort anunció su llegada con tres cortos golpecitos.

\- Supe que estabas aquí desde que te apareciste – dijo, abriéndole el paso.

\- Hay ciertos gestos que cuentan por su intención, por más superfluos que sean – el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa corta al entrar. Harry lo acompañó hasta la ventana, frente a la cual descansaban dos sillones gemelos, separados por una pequeña mesita ratona. Ambos tomaron asiento al unísono. Harry, casi inconscientemente, se inclinó para acomodar los papeles que abarrotaban la pequeña superficie.

\- Has estado haciendo tu tarea, Harry, qué sorpresa - comentó, divertido, el mago oscuro.

\- Bones no para de mandarme proyectos de ley para que los revise y comente. Parece que el resto del Wizengamot se los rebota.

\- No me sorprende, realmente. Bones era parte del partido opositor.

\- Y hoy en día están todos en carrera a ver quién es el que más te chupa las medias. Bah, si tuvieran algo de sentido común lo último que harían sería aislarla.

\- ¿Y eso porque…?

\- Si pudo sobrevivir el golpe con su carrera política intacta, es porque tiene amistades en lugares muy importantes que ni tu influencia puede tocar, y porque es lo suficientemente hábil como para poder maniobrar en circunstancias tan adversas.

Voldemort asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Estás aprendiendo, Harry, felicitaciones. Contrario a lo que tus colegas quisieran pensar, Bones es el único miembro del Wizengamot al que le tengo algo de respeto. Sin contarte a ti, por supuesto.

Harry puso cara de horror.

\- Merlín, ¿qué hiciste con los franceses que estás tan contento? Me  _halagaste_ , Voldemort.

\- Ah, el tema de la UME está cerrado – contestó vagamente-. Todavía están presionando para que una comisión de derechos humanos revea las condiciones en las que se mantienen los prisioneros políticos, pero dejé a Carrow para que maneje el tema.

El joven mago lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Me alarma esta desviación de tu usual microgestión.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

\- Inglaterra no es el primer país donde asumí la gestión del gobierno, Harry. ¿No te ha contado nada tu hermana?

\- Por supuesto, pero me divierte verte admitirlo. Te escondías detrás de quien hubieses designado como ministro, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Voldemort se acentuó.

\- ¿Esconderme? Estaba en primera fila, muchacho.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto confuso asomando en su expresión.

\- Mi primer término fue en mil novecientos sesenta y cuatro, como canciller alemán – explicó Voldemort, orgullo evidente ante la mirada sorprendida del joven-. En ese entonces favorecía otro rostro y me hacía llamar Egon Fliegentod.

\- Fliegentod… me suena conocido.

\- Fundé la  _Deutsche Vaterlandspartei_  al poco tiempo de mi exilio, y bajo una identidad asumida comencé a reunir las piezas de lo que alguna vez fue la  _Nationaldemokratische Partei Deutschlands_ , el antiguo partido que había apoyado a Grindelwald a principios de siglo. Después de mi primer término me dediqué a mover las piezas por atrás.

-  _Deutsche Vaterlandspartei…_ \- repitió Harry – Partido patriota alemán, o algo así, ¿verdad? El partido eterno… recuerdo haber leído la nota de un periodista anglo-germano que hablaba de su historia. Desde que tomaron… tomaste el poder, nunca perdieron una elección.

Harry sentía el fantasma de un escalofrío que no llegaba. Había sabido que Voldemort tenía conexiones en Alemania, y Sophie le había hablado de su influencia allí… resultaba escabroso pensar que para efectos prácticos había gobernado el país por más de cuarenta años sin que el público se enterase. Se sintió infinitamente pequeño por un instante. ¿Cómo podría competir contra él?

\- Luego vino Rusia… en los ochenta entré en negociaciones con un grupo de aristócratas exiliados en Ucrania luego de la revolución escarlata. Habían pasado diez años juntando recursos para volver a entrar al país y recuperar el poder. Sólo necesitaban un líder, y apoyo político.

\- ¿Y qué nombre te pusiste entonces?

\- Mstislav Fomavich Goncharenko.

\- Goncharenko, Goncharenko… no puedo decir que me suena.

\- Claro que no – dijo Voldemort con una enigmática sonrisa-. Luché bajo el  _nom de guerre_  Slavnoy Zmeya, y luego puse a otra familia en el poder. Por la propaganda bolsche no hubo noticia de los enfrentamientos hasta que el conflicto terminó, y para entonces al resto de Occidente le interesaba conocer solamente a los ganadores visibles. Una pena, realmente. Muchos magos que valían la pena se quedaron en el camino.

\- Y desde Rusia me imagino que saltaste a los Balcanes…

\- No realmente – dijo-. Para entonces había comenzado a correr el rumor de que había un movimiento  _underground_  en Europa que buscaba unificar a las familias con tradición en las artes oscuras. Luego de tomar el poder en Rusia me volví en un hombre muy popular. Simplemente era una cuestión de tomar las riendas en donde la situación se mostrase favorable.

\- ¿Y sabía alguien  _quién_  eras realmente?

Voldemort se inclinó hacia el joven. Harry estaba sentado al borde del sillón, ojos entreabiertos como si a través de ellos pudiera absorber cada palabra que salía de la boca del otro hombre.

\- Harry, la razón por la que aquí y en todos lados me llaman  _Lord_  Voldemort es porque me consideran digno del título. El término "señor de las tinieblas" tiene más connotaciones que un insulso apodo teatral usado por los medios para vender sus historias. Es el lugar que ocupo el que realmente valida mi poder; si no, sería tan sólo un mago poderoso. Un mero maestro en las artes oscuras. Mi poder mágico valida mi llegada al título; el llegar a rellenar los zapatos requiere finesa, intriga, política.

Pausó por un instante, y Harry pudo observar vívidamente como su magia se intensificaba, consciente de que Voldemort estaba acentuando sus palabras con una pequeña demostración.

\- Para contestar tu pregunta; de alguna forma sabían que era yo. Quien quisiera ver una mano detrás de todo ese resurgimiento de los movimientos conservadores vería en el centro de la cuestión a un  _Lord Oscuro_. Y no había nadie más a quien el puesto le perteneciese. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

Harry desvió sus ojos por un instante, una idea perdida recobrando fuerzas en su mente.

\- ¿Fue esa la razón por la que te traicionaron la primera vez que quisiste tomar el poder? ¿Qué no habías logrado demostrar tu aptitud, por ponerlo de alguna forma?

Desde que había leído sobre el intento del golpe en los cuarenta, Harry siempre había sentido una gran curiosidad por las razones que habían llevado a su fracaso. Como cualquier aficionado a la historia, se desvivía buscando relaciones causales en los éxitos y los desaciertos del accionar de sus protagonistas, pero aquél asunto siempre le había eludido de alguna forma u otra. Por un momento pensó que la pregunta había despertado la ira del otro hombre, pero la mirada escarlata que se fijó en su rostro alivió sus preocupaciones.

\- Podría decirse que fue un factor – dijo, pensante-. La verdad es que confié demasiado en elementos que estaban demasiado ansiosos por obtener su porción de la torta. Quizás, la mística de encontrarse sirviendo a un Lord Oscuro hubiese disipado algunas dudas de sus cabezas, o al menos las hubiese acallado.

\- Pero confiabas en Sirius esta vuelta.

\- En mi juventud solía poner mucho más valor en cierto tipo de persona, como podrías adivinar por mi cercanía con Bellatrix Lestrange. El tiempo me enseñó a poner más fichas en lo opuesto a eso, como podrías adivinar por mi cercanía contigo.

Harry tuvo que forzarse a repetir mentalmente como un mantra las razones por las que normalmente aquél hombre le encabronaba, pues por un instante estuvo a punto de sonrojarse. Sabía que aquello no era un cumplido, sino una simple verdad; aun así, no podía ignorar que le provocaba cierta felicidad saber que era tan valorado por un hombre que él (a su manera) admiraba tanto.

\- Sabes que te quiero derrocar – dijo finalmente, priorizando su honesta confusión por sobre sus sentimientos-, ¿por qué no me tienes un poco más de desconfianza?

Voldemort rió.

\- Harry, el hecho de que en tus planes no figure muerto me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

Esa vez el muchacho sí se sonrojó.

\- De todas formas aprovechaste para darme un buen resumen de por qué no debería intentarlo. Fue una amenaza muy educacional.

\- O quizás quise aleccionarte acerca de cómo llevar a cabo realmente un golpe de estado.

Harry se rió, y se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la ventana. A lo lejos podía ver el sol poniéndose sobre el horizonte.

\- Uno diría que pasar de querer marcarme a toda costa a incitarme a ir en contra de ti no deja en claro que haya coherencia en tus acciones, pero…- se dio vuelta, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Tengo la impresión de que estás terriblemente aburrido.

El hombre lo miró por un instante, y aunque en su máscara de perfecta pasividad Harry no podía adivinar más que indiferencia, su aura dejaba en claro que aquél juicio de su carácter lo había tomado por sorpresa. Supo entonces que tenía razón.

\- A veces… me preocupa la fineza de tus observaciones – susurró, entrecerrando los ojos-. Tomar el poder en Inglaterra me tomó dos años de preparación; Alemania me llevó quince, Rusia cuatro, y con una guerra civil en el medio. A los norteamericanos los puedo comprar. La UME depende del apoyo de Francia, España e Italia; de los cuales dos están en recesión.

\- Si quisiera – susurró amenazadoramente- podría empezar una campaña militar para apoderarme de toda Europa. No me detendría nada.

\- Por supuesto que no – Harry le siguió el juego, acercándose al sillón que el otro ocupaba elegantemente-. Pero ya tienes tres países comiendo de tu mano y te aburres así. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el resto de tu inmortalidad?

Una mano se escabulló rápida como el relámpago, y de pronto el joven mago se vio parado junto a Voldemort, su mentón firmemente sujeto entre los dedos largos y esqueléticos del otro hombre.

\- Qué pregunta curiosa, Harry – dijo-. Mi inmortalidad es  _tu_  inmortalidad. ¿Ya has pensado qué vas a hacer?

El muchacho lo miró, consternado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La resonancia, muchacho, mi alma dentro de ti... ¿piensas que no he estudiado a fondo nuestra situación?

\- Pero… ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? Tú has dejado de envejecer. Yo sigo creciendo. No hay nada…

El hechicero silenció sus palabras tapando sus labios con los dedos que habían capturado su barbilla.

\- La aritmancia nunca miente. Y es cierto que sigues envejeciendo; la explicación es simple: no eres inmortal.  _Todavía_. Hay corrientes mágicas en progreso que buscan el balance en la igualdad de los opuestos, y en ese respecto tu destino está sellado.

\- Pero si realmente es así – susurró Harry, tomando la mano prohibitiva por la muñeca y separándola apenas de su rostro-, mi destino es dejar parte de mi alma dentro de ti.

\- La realización de la idea es un proceso totalmente aleatorio. La forma no tiene que ser la misma, el resultado sí.

\- No quiero ser inmortal.

Voldemort sonrió.

\- Ah, la perfecta ironía.

Con eso, acercó su rostro al de Harry. El muchacho podía sentir su respiración acariciando sus labios. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar lo que veía en las profundidades de su mirada.

\- ¿No ves ahora la practicidad del asunto? – Susurró, y algo en su voz le provocó escalofríos-. Podrías derrocarme tantas veces como quisieras. Podrías vengar el sacrificio de tu padrino y de tu padre hasta el hartazgo. Podrías inventarte y reinventarte y tener a todo el mundo contando leyendas de tus mil caretas.

Una mano se enterró en su pelo.

\- Pensé en destruir la resonancia consumiéndote; encerrándote hasta que tu camino terminara en mí. Pensé en acabar con tu vida, cenar tu carne, tomar de tu energía vital. Quería aniquilarte hasta que no hubiera rastro de ti que no fuera  _yo_.

Un par de labios se posaron sobre la punta de su nariz, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Sin embargo… - los labios robaron un rápido beso-.  _Ouroboros_.

\- La serpiente que se come su propia cola… - murmuró Harry, abriendo apenas sus ojos-. ¿Es así como realmente crees que tiene que ser? ¿Un tira-y-afloje entre los dos, hasta el final de los tiempos?

\- E incluso más allá, hasta el comienzo de un nuevo tiempo.

\- Estás completamente desquiciado.

Harry trenzó su boca con la de Voldemort furiosamente, el mayor respondiendo aún con más agresividad. Sintió como sus manos tomaban, apretaban, marcaban con saña el camino que recorrían. Su magia se lanzaba contra la suya, pequeñas estelas de todos los colores recorriendo fugazmente el aire a su alrededor.

Harry, en un momento, alzó los ojos al cielo estrellado y se le ocurrió que la noche se perdería entre sus brazos enmarañados.

* * *

Las cartas en su escritorio se iban apilando. Por alguna razón había ampliado su audiencia, y no solo se dedicaba a escribirle a su madre, sino que también hacía espacio para su hermana, para Remus… incluso para Neville. No tenía idea qué demonios lograba con todo eso, más allá de desahogar sus preocupaciones y mantener la memoria fresca. No podría decir cómo, pero en el curso de redactar aquellas cartas, un plan se fue formando lentamente en su cabeza.

Se fue dando cuenta de que las palabras, por irrelevantes que fueran, le daban la fuerza de decisión que le estaba faltando. Era una convicción que se iba construyendo poco a poco, letra a letra, hasta llegar a un punto crítico. Necesitaba una señal.

La nota que acompañaba su desayuno aquella mañana era justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Si tu trabajo fue ponerte en el medio de todo, y yo soy tu reflejo invertido… -murmuró- tendría que empezar a ganarme el título.

Era una de esas mañanas raras en Londres, donde los cielos se abrían fugazmente para bañar a los transeúntes en cálidos rayos de sol. El viento frío del otoño soplaba con fuerza, pelando capa por capa los árboles que se atrevían a ponerse en su camino. A su alrededor, nadie parecía haber tomado nota de lo excepcional del tiempo, lo cual le hacía pensar que quizás era él el que estaba exagerando las cosas. Dado su estado mental, era más que posible.

Caminó apresurado por el pasillo; estrecho, lúgubre, con prolijas paredes y piso erigidos en un cemento poco amigable al toque. Por encima de su cabeza, las vigas de hierro se hacían visibles, y sobre ellas sus ojos podían adivinar la magia que protegía el lugar.

Harry podía leerlas, y si podía leerlas, podría desmantelarlas. Organizar un escape de aquella prisión sería tan fácil que Harry se preguntaba si era a propósito. Otra prueba por parte de Voldemort, no para afirmar su lealtad, sino para saber si Harry haría alguna estupidez en virtud de lo atractivo del momento.

Sus pies se detuvieron al llegar a un portón de hierro, sobre el cual estaban grabadas una serie de runas que Harry reconocía por haberlas visto en algunas de las casas que los Black poseían en la campiña inglesa. En la cúspide de la Edad Media habían sido usadas para evitar que las jóvenes novias se escapasen de sus esposos; el precio de su efectividad eran las horrendas consecuencias para quien lograse traspasar el perímetro del edificio.

\- Por aquí, milord – indicó el guardia, un joven cuya mirada era tan gris como su uniforme. Harry le vio cara conocida, y al instante recordó su rostro; aquél muchacho había asistido a Hogwarts dos años por encima de él, en Ravenclaw. Una sola vez había jugado un partido de Quidditch contra él y sus amigos, y le había pedido un autógrafo de su padre que nunca le dio.

\- Gracias – murmuró cuando lo dejaron pasar a través de la puerta que separaba la celda de su madre de la del resto del complejo. Por lo que tenía entendido, cada prisionero estaba confinado a su propia sala, la cual no tenía comunicación alguna con el resto del lugar más que por un corto pasillo que llevaba a la vena principal del lugar.

Aunque estaban veinte metros bajo tierra, el lugar estaba iluminado con una suave luz natural, sin duda producto de algún hechizo. La celda en sí era apenas más pequeña que la sala, y se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, como una gran pecera de paredes brillantes formadas por hechizos de diversa naturaleza. Entre ellos, Harry reconocía una guarda inhibidora que impedía cualquier manifestación mágica por parte de su madre. Allí, en aquél cuarto, era apenas más que un muggle.

\- Mamá – llamó, adivinando la figura pequeña de su madre entre las sábanas de la cama ubicada del otro lado de la celda. El cuerpo se movió apenas, perdido entre sueños, y Harry llamó otras dos veces, antes de que comenzara a despertarse. Observó que el lustroso cabello pelirrojo estaba atado en una trenza, algo que no había visto desde que era pequeño. Su padre amaba su cabello, y en honor a eso ella se lo dejaba siempre suelto, aunque le molestase.

\- Harry –dijo ella, su voz ronca por el sueño-. Harry, mi bebé…- susurró, y saltó de la cama con una agilidad que sorprendió a su hijo, acercándose al borde de la barrera. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla.

\- Aléjate un poco, mamá, voy a probar algo – dijo, y acercó una mano a la superficie de la guarda. Su magia chocaba violentamente contra ella, provocándole la sensación de que los dedos se estaban quemando, pero no le prestó atención. No tenía interés por disimular en aquél momento, pues sabía que Voldemort se lo esperaría. Con fuerza tiró de la magia que se oponía a él, y la observó mientras se disipaba.

La piel de su madre volvía a brillar con el aura verdosa que la caracterizaba. La vio sonreír, dando un respingo aliviado cuando sintió que su magia volvía a ella. Inmediatamente la vio venir hacia él y la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola afectuosamente.

\- ¡Qué alivio! – exclamó-. El no poder sentir nada me tenía histérica.

La bruja tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

\- Necesitaba saber que estabas sano y salvo, hijo. Más que la Orden, más que el resto, necesitaba poder dormir sabiendo que no te estaban castigando por mis errores.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

El ojo crítico del muchacho, que examinaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo en busca de herida alguna, le arrancó una sonrisa suave.

\- Bien, querido. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Sabes algo de Sophie?

\- Prófuga – dijo Harry-. Remus los entretuvo lo suficiente como para que pudiera escapar. Ella y Neville están libres por ahora. Remus está en Azkaban.

\- ¿Azkaban? – preguntó, consternada.

Harry sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño montón de papeles y una pluma, y escribió rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.  _Debería ser un arreglo temporal. Quiero encontrar a Sophie lo más rápido posible para organizar un rescate._

Cuando ella asintió, echó el papel al suelo. En pleno vuelo se incineró, pequeñas cenizas volando hasta aterrizar sobre sus pies. Su madre le pidió uno de los papeles, escribiendo  _Sophie siempre tuvo predilección por el francés. Juana de Arco es su heroína._

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Tuve unas semanas interesantes – dijo lentamente-. Me han llevado de un lado a otro, mostrándome como su nuevo muñeco. He conocido gente de todas las calañas; algunas más pomposas que otras. Hasta conocí a una mujer que descendía de un clan que se hizo famoso por mezclar todo tipo de sangre de creaturas en su línea.

Lily le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, y su sonrisa se intensificó.

\- Me imagino que habrá sido una vista interesante.

Harry estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta que conectaba la celda con el pasillo se abrió. Reconoció la mirada furiosa de Nott Sr. entre las idas y venidas turbulentas de su magia a su alrededor. Como lengüetazos de fuego que tratan de herir todo lo que tienen a su alcance, se debatían en su dirección, buscando ansiosos su propia magia. Detrás de él, cinco guardias se apretujaban en la entrada, tratando de lucir imponentes. El chico de Ravenclaw no estaba entre ellos.

\- ¡Lord Potter! – exclamó-. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

El muchacho lo miró desapasionadamente, sintiéndose poco impresionado por el ruido. Volvió su mirada a su madre por un instante, y de vuelta al hombre que tenía enfrente.

\- Estaba visitando a mi madre, milord – contestó, su voz fría imitando inconscientemente el tono de voz que Tom solía usar cuando quería burlarse de él-. ¿No le va a negar a una mujer el abrazo de su propio hijo?

\- Si tu madre quisiera disfrutar de esos privilegios, debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su marido.

Harry sintió como la magia de su madre se volvía ácida, ardiente; insinuar que la Orden había sido un asunto de su  _padre_  solamente y que ella tan solo se había involucrado por él era increíblemente ofensivo. Su madre no era ninguna mujer dócil, y jamás había dejado que nadie dictara su camino por ella, ni siquiera su propio hijo. Que un lamebotas por excelencia como Nott fuera tan osado como para escupir esa clase de misoginia le resultaba increíblemente irrisorio.

\- Bien que te duele cuando te hacen eso – escupió Lily-, que tu mujer te dejó por acostarte con menores.

Aquello dejó lívido al otro hombre. Aunque Harry no demostraba reacción alguna en su rostro, por dentro festejaba el comentario.

\- Sé realista, Nott. Si quisiera llevármela no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Aquello solo sirvió para hacerle enojar aún más.

\- Mira Potter, la protección de nuestro Lord te habrá dado carta blanca en muchos dados para hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero esta es  _mi_  prisión, por lo tanto tienes que jugar con  _mis_  reglas. Y mis reglas incluyen el que una maldita sangresucia no puede abrazar a su hijo traidor.

Aquello provocó que la temperatura de la habitación bajara diez grados. Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de su madre, apretándolo apenas por un minuto antes de caminar hacia Nott.

\- Muy bien, Nott – dijo, su voz helada-. Te dejaré algo en claro. Considero que cualquier persona puede aprender de sus errores por más estúpida que sea, por lo que te daré esta chance para que te pongas a pensar en la imbecilidad que acabas de decir. Pero si vuelvo a escuchar salir eso de tu boca, sobre todo si se refiere a mi madre, antes de que puedas decir  _muggle_  vas a convertirte en un maldito squib. ¿Me entiendes?

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo – respondió burlonamente.

\- Créeme que a mi también.

* * *

El fin de semana empezó con una nota colorida. Despertó a duras penas cuando un enviado del mismísimo diablo se atrevió a correr las cortinas de su habitación a las diez de la mañana. Al levantarse quedó con la impresión de que probablemente hubiera estado menos cansado si en vez de dormir hubiese corrido una maratón.

Una cabellera rubia lo distrajo de sus maquinaciones internas. Draco estaba parado junto a uno de los postes de su cama. Detrás de él podía ver que los elfos habían dejado sobre la mesa ratona un servicio de té para dos. La tetera todavía humeaba.

\- A ti te quería ver – dijo Harry, suspirando y quitándose las sábanas de encima. Tomó su varita, la cual siempre dejaba bajo la almohada, y se vistió rápidamente. En el ínterin, Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones, sirviéndose una taza de té para él y otra para su amigo.

\- Estas siguiendo el ejemplo de tu padre – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, señalando su cabello. En el trajín del momento en el que atacaron la base de la Orden no se había puesto a examinar la apariencia de su amigo, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca podía apreciar que se estaba dejando crecer la vistosa melena plateada. Fiel a su propio estilo, se la había peinado hacia atrás, las puntas cubriéndole la nuca. Harry opinaba que le hacía parecer más grande.

\- ¿El doble sentido es a propósito? – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo cuidado en su mirada. Sentía culpa.

\- Dímelo tú – Harry tomó un sorbo de su té, ojos punzantes clavados en el rostro de su amigo-. No pensé que te dejarían abandonar Hogwarts.

\- No tenía sentido volver. Con el Señor de las Tinieblas a cargo podía conseguir que me dieran el diploma igual, y pensé que sería más ventajoso a largo plazo dedicarme a la causa a tiempo completo. Hogwarts…

\- Tu utilidad en Hogwarts era actuar como un puntero para Voldemort, ¿no es así?

El rubio asintió, desviando la mirada.

\- Entonces tu padre no tuvo problema alguno.

\- Mi madre fue la que se opuso. No es un tema de educación, para eso se gastaron fortunas en tutores. Pero para ella era una buena forma de mantenerme fuera del peligro.

\- Y menudo caso que le hiciste. ¿No te dieron un comando?

\- Eso fue temporal, para encontrarte. En realidad estoy trabajando en el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales. Pero  _él_  vino a verme personalmente y me pidió que me hiciera cargo del asunto.

Harry alzó las cejas. Voldemort no confiaría un grupo comando en las manos de un adolescente (aunque, Harry tenía que reconocer, que para crédito del muchacho  _había logrado encontrarlo_ ) porque sí. Había estado probando la lealtad de Draco, y más importante, el lazo que los unía. Las implicaciones no le gustaban para nada.

\- Draco, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

El rubio alzó los ojos, sorprendido. Parecía una gacela que ve asomar a un depredador en la distancia.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Empezando por tu expresión, siguiendo con el hecho de que Voldemort esencialmente te buscó para darte una tarea prácticamente imposible. ¿Te amenazó de alguna forma?

Hubo un silencio, ojos grises apuntando al suelo. Harry dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, y se incorporó con un gran suspiro.

\- Vamos a dejar ciertas cosas en claro – dijo, llevándose una mano a sus alborotados cabellos-. No estoy aquí, jugando a ser el muñequito de Voldemort porque me guste. Tiene a mi madre prisionera. Ha demostrado una y otra vez que no tiene problema con eliminar una a una cualquier persona que se meta en el medio de los planes que tiene para mí. Mi único deseo ahora es poder sacar a mi madre del país, y luego sacarlo a él para armar una coalición y que esta puja entre los sangrepuras tradicionalistas y los liberales se termine de una puta vez.

El muchacho se arremangó, su expresión adoptando una dureza que pocas veces había visto su amigo.

\- Draco, vamos a ser honestos. Me has dicho cuántas veces que soy digno de tu confianza, me has jurado una y otra vez que somos amigos, pero cuando es hora de demostrarlo lo primero que haces es correr hacia Voldemort. No, sería más adecuado decir que corres hacia donde tu padre esté yendo.

El sillón en el que el rubio estaba sentado de pronto se sentía como el banquillo de los acusados.

\- Suena como si quisiera implicar que me estás traicionando, pero te conozco. Sé que crees fervientemente en nuestra amistad. Sé que eres genuino. Pero tienes problemas para decidir qué es lo que realmente te importa; tu deber, o tus amistades.

Draco esquivaba su mirada. En sus manos tenía una taza de té que se estaba enfriando, pero no parecía estar al tanto de eso. Después de unos minutos en silencio, finalmente habló.

\- Voldemort no me amenazó – murmuró-. Lo propuso porque sabía que aceptaría, y porque sabía que nadie más que yo te buscaría con tanta insistencia.

Suspiró, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

\- La verdad es que no me puso al mando porque pensaba que fallaría. Al contrario, me dijo que yo era el único en quien confiaba para encontrarte – Harry lo miró con sorpresa-. Yo sabía que iba a hacer algo que no te iba a gustar, porque si hubieras querido aparecer lo hubieras hecho. Pero pensé… me engañé diciéndome a mí mismo que necesitabas estar aquí, con nosotros, porque era el mejor lugar para ti.

\- Fue puro egoísmo de mi parte. Solo quería que estuvieras de nuevo junto a mí.

\- Draco… - susurró Harry suavemente, temeroso de lo que pudiera decir el otro.

\- Supongo que cuando hay amor en el medio la amistad sufre, ¿no crees?

\- No me estarás diciendo que…

\- Por supuesto – el muchacho se paró, cruzando su mirada con la de su amigo-. Te amo, Harry. Voldemort lo sabe. Por eso me mandó a buscarte.

\- Yo… - Harry lo miraba, incrédulo. No podía entender cómo jamás se había dado cuenta de que lo que su amigo sentía por él iba más allá de lo fraternal. No sabía realmente qué decir. Algo en la mirada de Draco se suavizó, y Harry supo que el rubio entendía lo que estaba pensando.

\- No creo que nadie pueda decir que era obvio. Después de todo lo que he hecho… alguien que no conoce la situación diría que te odio.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó el moreno en un murmullo.

\- Eso… -suspiró el rubio-. Eso es difícil de decir. Quizás siempre lo sentí, desde que comenzamos a hablar el año pasado. Algo en ti me llamaba la atención. Y cuando nos escondimos en ese edificio muggle, luego del ataque en mi hogar… como todas las cosas pasaban a segundo plano, mis sentimientos se hacían cada vez más difíciles de ignorar. Y cuando tuviste tu duelo con él…

Su voz se perdió en la silenciosa habitación. A lo lejos Harry podía escuchar el cantar de los petirrojos, el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles. La cálida sensación del ir y venir de los elfos en la mansión palpitaba en el fondo de su consciencia, como la caricia de una brisa veraniega sobre su piel expuesta.

Cerró los ojos, y la perezosa luz de aquél otoño que pronto se volvía invierno se apagó. Los recuerdos de aquél día; las almas penosas que salían a su encuentro, la magia que chillaba en su oído, el olor a muerte y a sangre. El pecho cálido de Voldemort, su piel pálida cubierta en una pequeña filmina de transpiración; su oído contra su corazón, y el  _pum-pum-pum_  cadencioso que llenaba de vida a aquél terrible hombre.

Abrió los ojos, y la perezosa luz de aquél otoño que pronto se volvía invierno caía sobre el rostro de su amigo, iluminando apenas las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

\- Me podría haber ido antes. Mucho antes. Sabía dónde estaban mis padres. Pero tenía la esperanza – se llevó una mano a su rostro-, tenía la esperanza de que quizás podría provocar algo en ti. Cuando te fuiste, el día del duelo…

Hizo una pausa, sus manos cerradas alrededor de su boca.

\- Voldemort no me mandó a llamar.  _Yo_  me fui – Harry lo miró con confusión-. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, y sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que jamás me ibas a ver de la misma forma que lo veías a él, y sentí envidia, sentí odio… - clavó sus ojos grises en los de su amigo-. Pensé que si te dejaba solo podrías al menos sentir mi ausencia.

\- No soy más que un estúpido egoísta… - murmuró.

Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Me gustaría poder mentirte, pero la verdad es que sí, lo has sido. Sé que debe ser difícil amar y no ser correspondido… quizás no lo puedo entender, pero entiendo mejor por qué actuaste de la manera en la que lo hiciste – Harry acercó apenas su rostro al de Draco, y dijo en una voz más suave-. También sé que eres un gran hombre, Draco, porque sé que eres capaz de cambiar.

El sensor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y se irguió, instando al otro joven a que se parara junto a él.

\- Lo que pase a partir de ahora debe depender de ti – dijo-. No quiero seguir sintiendo que eres aquél amigo en el que puedo confiar sí y solo sí se trata de una trivialidad. Quiero poder realmente depender de ti.

Draco asintió, limpiándose sin vergüenza las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Es lo único que deseaba, que me dieras otra oportunidad. Juro que te decepcionaré otra vez.


	31. Chapter 31

\- Claire, resérvame el jueves a la tarde, ¿puedes?

Claire, su flamante secretaria, asintió. Era apenas un poco más grande que él, y aunque su cara todavía tenía los rasgos aniñados de la adolescencia, sus ojos traicionaban un conocimiento del mundo que Harry no se habría animado a desafiar. Aunque llevaban apenas una semana trabajando juntos, el joven Lord estaba seguro que no habría otra secretaria que se le comparase; era diligente, eficiente y más que nada, discreta.

\- Si alguien llama por usted, ¿le digo algo en particular?

\- No, sólo diles que estoy en una reunión – estaba por meterse de vuelta en su oficina cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza-. Y si es Lord Voldemort, dile por favor que estoy intentando contrabandear perfume francés. Verbatim.

\- Muy bien, Lord Potter.

El suave tono del inglés de su secretaria le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza una vez que conoció el acento francés de la secretaria de Lady Jeanne Riou Pitois. Aunque le parecía un idioma cuya cadencia y tonalidad resultaban increíblemente eróticos, no podía dejar de pensar que traducido adoptaban un cierto matiz ridículo. La pastosa pronunciación de la mujer le hacía difícil entenderla, pero la brevedad de la conversación lo libro de verse frente a una verdadera contrariedad. Al final, pudo comprenderla lo suficiente como para saber que estaba invitado a tomar el té en la mansión de la señora a las cuatro de la tarde.

Esperó aquellos dos días con cierta aprehensión. Había cierto paralelo cuya absurdez disfrutaba, pues no podía dejar de pensar que cualquier chico de su edad estaría igual de ansioso por una cita con una dama francesa, salvando las distancias que lo separaban de la normalidad. Cuando el pensamiento divertido corría su curso, terminaba muriendo una muerte violenta contra la preocupación que le generaba aquella movida. Sería el primer contacto que tendría contra las fuerzas opositoras a Voldemort desde que había asumido aquella posición como su protegido dentro del gobierno, y no sabía hasta qué punto podría pasar desapercibido ante el atento ojo de su sponsor. Supuso que sería una cuestión de esperar lo mejor.

Por eso hinchó el pecho y tomó aire antes de echarse a la buena de los dioses aquella tarde de jueves; un paso, una llamarada en su chimenea, y había sido llevado mágicamente al recibidor de Lady Jeanne.

\- Bienvenido, monsieur Potter – lo recibió una criada. Harry no se perdió el uso solitario de su apellido biológico.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita, - le respondió con una sonrisa cordial-. Tenía una reunión con Lady Jeanne esta tarde.

\- Por supuesto, pase por aquí.

La adorable bruja lo condujo hasta el umbral que separaba la sala de estar de un pequeño jardín de invierno. Contrario a lo que Harry podría haber esperado – ornamentales interiores decorados al estilo Luis XIV, ricos en romanticismo y superfluidades- el ambiente que lo recibía era más austero, sencillo. A Harry le recordaba los estilos avant-garde que tanto amaban los muggles. Pequeños sillones blancos de formas extrañas invitaban a sentarse entre las figuras geométricas que armaban los grandes macetones de cemento blanco; era todo contraste, todo saturación. Lo que no era verde, era marrón, y lo que no era marrón, era blanco o negro. No había pisca de los suaves grises y pasteles que adornaban la imaginación del muchacho cuando pensaba en la cultura francesa.

\- Te veo algo perdido – le dijo una voz, y de entre las ramas retorcidas de unos arbustos apareció la dueña de casa.

\- La decoración es bastante inusual.

\- Ah, si… - murmuró pensativamente la mujer-. Suelo tener un gusto más vanguardista que la mayoría de la gente de mi generación.

Con un gesto hizo señas hacia los dos sillones blancos, y Harry se limitó a acompañarla en silencio hasta el lugar. Notó que la luz que entraba por el techo de vidrio no era la luz artificial que habría esperado, sino que realmente aquella construcción daba al exterior.

\- Es un hermoso lugar – dijo.

\- Es pacífico, y excelente para sentarse y pensar – respondió ella-. Por eso te traje aquí, Harry. Creo que no hace falta que aclaremos quienes somos y qué hacemos aquí.

\- No, creo que no. Aunque solo para que lo sepas, mi excusa oficial es conseguir importaciones baratas de perfume francés.

Jeanne se rió.

\- No tires la idea al tacho, muchacho. Todos podemos tener un ojo en la política hoy en día, pero seguimos siendo comerciantes. Quizás podríamos hablar de eso después – le guiñó un ojo con picardía, y el efecto en su magia le produjo una sensación incómoda al joven sensor. De pronto recordaba lo disonante que le había resultado el aura de la mujer cuando la conoció. No podía decir que era desagradable, pero tampoco podía decir que le calmaba de todo. Algo en aquella heterogénea mezcla de auras le ponía en alerta.

\- Ahora, sin embargo, deberíamos concentrarnos en el caos. Ah, hermoso caos, tan hermoso cuando lo puedes ver desde lejos y tan terrible cuando te atrapa entre sus garras. Tú eres una de sus víctimas favoritas, Harry, o al menos así lo ven estos viejos ojos.

\- Estaría de acuerdo siempre y cuando definiéramos el caos como una persona que ambos conocemos y que sigue una serie ordenada de pasos para envolverme en una de sus complicadas tramas. Sin embargo, es un poco irónico llamarle "caos". Es una de las personas más metódicas que conocí en mi vida.

\- Ah, un error de juicio de mi parte. Entonces creo que sería más acertado decir que el caos en esta ecuación eres tú.

\- Creo que soy bastante predecible.

La mujer asintió.

\- Quizás, - concedió-. Quizás lo que resulta realmente caótico de tu parte es lo que provocas en él.

Harry la miró, confundido.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Ah, tengo la garganta tan seca – con su varita conjuró una pequeña y delicada campana de cristal. Tomándola con una mano, sorprendió a Harry cuando, en vez de hacerla sonar suavemente, la arrojó contra el suelo-. Suena mejor así – dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

Las puertas del jardín se abrieron y de entre ellas surgió una muchacha de cabellos largos y rubios. Su figura flacucha y alta vestía un bonito solero, sobre el cual llevaba un sweater de un rosa pastel. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con el servició de té.

Harry la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

\- La rubia tarada – dijo, y se levantó. La muchacha dejó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que separaba los dos sillones, y se echó sobre el muchacho, estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Cada día estás más enano, pendejo.

Harry devolvió el abrazo, y le hizo un gesto para que tomara su asiento. Él se conjuró una silla sencilla antes de que ella protestara, y se dedicó a servirles a las dos mujeres una taza de té antes de seguir con la conversación.

\- Mamá sabía que te pondrías en contacto con los franceses. Pensé que te había comunicado con ella en algún momento.

\- No – dijo Sophie, tomando un sorbo de su té-, habíamos hablado de esto antes. Si a ella la capturaban, y a Remus lo capturaban, mi padre se tenía que hacer cargo de las celdas y yo tenía que hablar con nuestros contactos franceses. Íbamos a contar contigo para que nos dieras apoyo desde adentro. Ya sabes, aunque…

Harry asintió.

\- Hay cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo, pero siguen siendo mi familia y siempre voy a estar dispuesto a ayudarlos. De eso no tienes que dudar jamás, Sophie.

La muchacha sonrió.

\- Supuse que tendrías que cambiarte el look para pasar desapercibida, pero… ¿rubio?

\- El castaño no me queda bien, y el negro… merlín, parecería un murciélago.

Los dos se rieron. Jeanne los acompañó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo lograste salir? – preguntó Harry después de una pequeña pausa-. Pensé que los habían agarrados a todos.

\- Pura suerte. Salí a dar una caminata porque no podía dormir. Estaba a unos quinientos metros cuando se aparecieron en el escondite. Remus me vio, y se encargó de que pudiera escaparme sin problemas.

\- ¿Y te viniste directo aquí?

\- Sí, - intervino Jeanne-, se contactó conmigo inmediatamente. Estaba hecha una furia. Quería organizar un rescate esa misma madrugada.

\- Por suerte lograron calmarme.

\- Si, no hubiera sido algo muy beneficioso…- comentó Harry-. Nos tuvieron a todos encerrados en el Ministerio, y llenaron los pasillos de aurores.

\- ¿Interrogaron a mamá? – preguntó Sophie, sus ojos adoptando una dureza con la que Harry simpatizaba.

\- "Procesada por un grupo de tareas" es la terminología oficial – dijo Harry entre dientes.

\- Y cuando la viste, ella…

\- No mostraba signo de que hubiera pasado nada – contestó el muchacho-. Pero sabes que esas cosas se esconden con facilidad.

\- Si, - asintió la rubia-. Escucha, sé que a Remus lo van a trasladar pronto, junto con otros miembros de la Orden. Todavía no sabemos a dónde.

\- Leire – intercedió Jeanne-. Me avisaron hoy por la mañana.

\- ¿Leire? Pero no hay nada allí.

\- Hace un mes terminaron de construir un nuevo complejo para meter presos políticos – respondió Sophie.

\- ¿Tan cerca de un pueblo minero?

\- Sí. No tenemos bien confirmado el por qué, pero Jeanne piensa que es por los túneles. Se les hace más fácil encubrir cualquier operación ilegal.

Harry se mordió el labio.

\- Mh, ¿piensas que lo van a usar como un campo de exterminio?

\- Estoy segura – respondió Jeanne, su acento inglés claro y seco como no lo había escuchado hasta el momento. Sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que la hacía parecer más joven-. Pero podemos evitarlo. Si conseguimos la documentación de los trasladados podemos al menos pedir en las cortes internacionales que sigan sus casos. Si hay presión desde afuera, nuestro querido Lord no se animará a eliminarlos tan impunemente.

\- Eso lo puedo conseguir – murmuró Harry, pensativamente-. Espera, ¿cuándo lo van a trasladar?

\- Aparentemente a principios del mes que viene – Harry miró a su hermana de manera significativa, y ella no tardó en entender el significado. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par, y adquirieron el ímpetu que la caracterizaba-. ¿No piensas que…? – giró el rostro hacia Jeanne-. ¿Sería factible un rescate entonces?

\- ¿Antes del traslado? – respondió la anciana suavemente, entrecerrando los ojos-. Mmh, quizás deberíamos hablar de otras cosas antes de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Dime Harry, tu proyecto es formar una coalición.

\- Exactamente – asintió el muchacho-. Me parece que un gobierno unilateral deviene en una dictadura, sea cual fuere su ideología. Y puede gustar o no, pero los tradicionalistas son iguales de ingleses que los del PP, y merecen un lugar en el gobierno.

\- ¿Y la forma en la que piensas lograr esto es…?

Harry sonrió, sintiendo que quizás su respuesta sonaría algo inocente frente a los veteranos oídos de la mujer.

\- Una mesa de negociación. Obviamente habrá que forzar la cosa antes de sentarlo a Voldemort a negociar… pero creo que es posible, y creo que es mejor que atacar indiscriminadamente el sistema.

Jeanne asintió, manteniendo un silencio respetuoso por unos momentos. Su mirada alternaba entre el jardín y el rostro confundido del muchacho, que no se imaginaba a qué iba todo aquello. Por el rabillo de su ojo Harry notaba que su hermana se estaba poniendo visiblemente nerviosa, y supuso que tendría algo que ver con la opinión de aquella mujer al respecto.

\- Jeanne… -comenzó- las condiciones…

\- Chito, niña – la mujer la cortó bruscamente-. Este minuto es para que los tres contemplemos, no para que me interrumpas con tus aseveraciones nerviosas. Ya sé qué es lo que quiere la Orden del Fénix, y cómo quiere conseguirlo. Pero tienes que entender que yo y mis recursos no somos parte ni nos interesa la política de la Orden, y que cooperamos con ustedes solamente porque tenemos algunos puntos en común.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente – continuó, testaruda, Sophie-. Pero en este punto me tengo que poner firme porque pienso que la visión idealista de mi hermano demuestra el lugar privilegiado de donde sale. Lo que propone no es una solución, es un enmascaramiento del orden ya existente.

\- ¿Y según la Orden no deberíamos volver al sistema antiguo, que era igual de injusto? – Intercedió Harry.

\- Esto no se va a convertir en una pelea por política – exclamó Jeanne-. Sophie, hazme el favor de esperarnos afuera. Hoy invité a Harry para escuchar lo que tiene para decir, no para que intentes convencernos a todos de que tu verdad es mejor.

La muchacha se levantó bruscamente, sus ojos encendidos, pero no dijo nada más, y se retiró. Harry la observó irse con gesto adusto.

\- Los hermanos sean unidos, esa es la ley primera, y si entre ellos se pelean, los devoran los de afuera – recitó Jeanne, mirándolo fijamente-. José Hernández. ¿Alguna vez has leído el Martín Fierro, Harry?

\- No creo que pueda pronunciarlo siquiera.

\- Ah, es un lindo libro. O al menos eso me dijeron, yo nunca lo leí. Me gusta esa cita nada más.

\- Es inspiradora – suspiró el muchacho.

La mujer permaneció en silencio unos minutos, hasta que finalmente algo pareció activarse en ella; un instinto, una reacción, un pensamiento que de pronto emergía del subconsciente y rompía contra las paredes de la consciencia. Su cuerpo parecía más alerta.

\- Te diré lo que sucede, Harry. Yo represento los intereses de un grupo de magos compatriotas a los que no nos deja muy tranquilos el avance de Voldemort. Hace algunos años que venimos siguiendo sus movimientos. Tenemos contactos en toda la Europa continental, y aquí en Inglaterra colaborábamos con el difunto Dumbledore, Morgana lo tenga en su gloria, para lo que era el seguimiento de sus seguidores en el país. Tras su muerte preferimos seguir colaborando con la Orden, pero el viraje que tomó en los últimos tiempos nos deja un poco intranquilos.

\- A quién no, - dijo Harry con una sonrisa sardónica.

\- No buscamos una guerra de guerrillas. No buscamos que en Inglaterra las cosas se degeneren hasta la anarquía. Pero no teníamos otra opción, hasta que me enteré de lo que estabas tramando.

La mujer tomó aire, reclinándose lánguidamente en su asiento.

\- Personalmente creo que eres el hombre indicado para la tarea. Creo que en este momento debes ser la única persona en posición de poder sacar a nuestro querido Lord de la ecuación. Creo que si Lily hubiese tenido un poco más de sensatez, hubiera re estructurado la Orden para que pudiera cumplir con tu proyecto, sacándola del camino extremista que pavimentó tu padre. Pero la realidad es que si bien mis ojos viejos pueden ver todo esto, no eres más que un jovencito ambicioso ante los ojos de los demás. Tu edad y tu inexperiencia te juegan en contra, Harry.

El muchacho asintió.

\- Esa es una de  _mis_  grandes preocupaciones, de hecho.

\- Puedes entender cuál es mi dilema entonces. Pero aun así creo que se puede lograr algo, si te ponemos detrás de otra figura que pueda dar la cara que tú no puedes dar.

\- ¿En quién estás pensando?

\- Amelia Bones, para empezar. Es la cara más visible del antiguo PP. MacMillan. Longbottom.

\- Todos los que apoyaban a mi padre pero no estaban en la Orden.

\- Exactamente.

\- Y yo puedo hablar con mis contactos para ver qué se puede conseguir dentro del PT – agregó Harry, pensando en Draco.

\- Tal cual. Lo cual no significa que tengamos éxito, pero ahí es donde entra en juego el tema del rescate. No podemos hacerlo así nomás. Si esperamos hasta que las condiciones se den, va a ejercer una presión tremenda sobre Voldemort, y lo va a empujar a sentarse a negociar.

\- Pero hasta entonces, Remus y los demás…

\- Ah, de eso no te preocupes. Como decía antes, si conseguimos los detalles de los casos nos podemos asegurar que no terminen en el lugar menos deseado.

Harry asintió, aunque había duda en sus ojos. Jeanne le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, garçon. Suena difícil, pero es cuestión de ir paso por paso – se levantó con una agilidad que no se correspondía con la edad que aparentaba tener. Harry la siguió con la mirada-. Será mejor que rescatemos a tu hermana antes de que se hunda en un mar de refunfuñadas. Fruncir el ceño la afea.

* * *

\- A este ritmo, vas a tener que recibirme con copas de oro y caviar cada vez que te vea – le dijo un Draco sonriente-. Sorprendiste a más de uno. No sabes la cara que puso mi padre cuando cerró la bolsa ayer.

\- Ah, si – comentó Harry-. Es todo parte de mi plan maléfico, y empieza con contratar un asesor para que filtre todas las cosas poco importantes que me llegan del Wizengamot y del resto del Ministerio.

El muchacho rubio se adentró en la habitación, tomando su asiento frente al dueño de casa. Entre ellos había una bandeja de plata repleta de los restos del almuerzo que Harry había abandonado hacía unos minutos.

\- Veo que ya le estás agarrando la mano a esto.

\- Sí, - asintió Harry-. En parte gracias a tu padre. No tendría idea de cómo encarar estas cosas si no fuera por él.

\- ¿Él te sugirió lo del asesor?

\- No. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para tomar, comer? – Su amigo negó con la cabeza-. Bien. La idea del asesor fue en realidad de mi secretaria. Aunque sospecho que Lucius lo dijo muy entre líneas alguna que otra vez, pero ya sabes cuál es la política oficial. Voldemort quiere que esté explotado de trabajo para ganar tiempo antes de que me lance a la ofensiva.

\- ¿Y qué dijo de esto?

\- ¿Voldemort? – Draco asintió-. No tengo idea, hace una semana que está de viaje. Se escabulló a Madrid para arreglar unas cosas con los Zabaleta, no sé si los conoces.

\- Si, si, de hecho pasamos unos veranos juntos en Ibiza cuando era más chico.

\- Bueno, la cuestión es que me conseguí este asesor, le dejé dicho más o menos qué cosas me interesaba que manejara él y cómo, y aproveché el tiempo libre para darle una buena mirada a los planes de inversión de algunas de las compañías que heredé.

\- Si no me equivoco, solías quejarte de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las finanzas. ¿Qué pasó?

\- Otro asesor pasó – Harry rió-. Cuando vi que no entendía ni jota, contraté a un analista financiero para que fuera paso por paso conmigo. Y con él armamos planes de renovación. Después me junté con algunos alemanes para arreglar unos convenios, y ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Draco se rió.

\- El rumor misterioso se apodera de los mercados, y las acciones de la tan poco valorada Potter Inc., suben. Felicitaciones, entonces. ¿Este enfoque nuevo es porque vas a intentar comprar la buena fe del Lord?

Harry esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

\- No, pero sí. Y hablando de mis planes – su expresión se volvió un poco más insistente-, ¿qué vas a hacer?

El rostro del rubio adoptó una expresión seria.

\- Creo que deberías ver algo – de entre sus túnicas sacó un pequeño manojo de papeles, que se los pasó al moreno. Harry los aceptó con una expresión confusa, y los leyó en silencio, su rostro ensombreciéndose a medida que pasaba las hojas.

\- No va a servir de mucho esta alza, después de todo – comentó.

\- No te creas, - intercedió el rubio-. Si tienes a los inversionistas extranjeros golpeándote en la puerta, sobre todo a ti, es porque piensan que hay una solución, y rápida a la situación.

Harry puso los papeles en la mesa.

\- Déjame ver si puedo entenderlo. Aquí – señaló a los papeles-, tenemos un montón de memos de ciertos miembros de gobiernos extranjeros presionando a los exportadores para implementar un bloqueo comercial contra nosotros. Esto es porque…

\- Lord Voldemort es una figura que genera mucho recelo en el continente – completó el otro muchacho-. Quieren presionarlo con una amenaza de hambruna, por decirlo de alguna forma, para que sepa que no tiene vía libre.

\- Y lo que van a proponer es…

Draco sonrió.

\- Que arme una coalición. Y seguramente te van a poner a ti junto con Bones, o alguien más dentro del antiguo bloque del PP.

En la mirada de Harry había poca confianza.

\- Todos piensan que soy el perrito faldero de Voldemort. No creo que me tengan a mí en mente para mantenerlo a raya.

\- Pero antes de perrito faldero, te consideran un "joven impresionable". Te quieren usar. Además de que seguramente te van a poner a alguien al lado para que te mantenga en línea. No son idiotas, Harry. Ven cómo te estás moviendo ahora, ven de dónde vienes, y aunque Voldemort se haya encargado de crear esta fantasía de que eres su protegido los que están tomando las decisiones afuera saben que estas tratando de hacer la tuya.

\- No creo que Voldemort ceda o que incluso deje que hagan esto. Tiene muchos contactos en el continente.

Draco alzó las cejas.

\- Cierto – concedió-. Pero ya no estamos en el medioevo, Harry. Hace doscientos años, mierda, incluso cuando intentó tomar el poder en el cincuenta las cosas eran distintas. Tener el título de Lord Oscuro y tener todo ese poderío mágico significaban algo. Hoy en día no es un tema de cuánto puedas hacer con tu varita, sino cuán grande tienes la billetera. Y saben que eso es algo que tú entiendes pero que él no.

Harry se llevó una mano a la barbilla. En su rostro era claro que no le convencían las palabras de su amigo. Reinó el silencio por unos minutos, tras los cuales el moreno suspiró, tomó los memos que Draco le había traído y los guardó en su escritorio.

\- No me queda otra más que abrirme a la posibilidad. Gracias, Draco.

El rubio sonrió.

* * *

El seco sonido de los tacos de su secretaria se perdió entre los pasillos.

La cálida luz entraba por la ventana, bañando su figura lánguida con los suaves rayos del sol de media tarde. Estaba echado sobre uno de los sillones que había movido hasta la ventana con propósito de disfrutar de un momento de relajación, su rostro serio apoyado sobre una mano, los pies colgando de uno de los apoyabrazos. Sin embargo, aunque su cuerpo reposaba contento, empapándose de la energía que irradiaba aquella escena, su mente funcionaba con ímpetu frenético.

Le preocupaban muchas cosas. Le preocupaba la negativa de Voldemort al pedido que le había hecho recientemente para volver a ver a su madre; le preocupaba la falta de información que tenía respecto a su estado. Le preocupaba aquella mirada al horizonte que le deparaba un posible bloqueo comercial, y lo que aquello significaba para la nación entera; le preocupaba la reacción de Voldemort, las tensiones entre él y la Unión Mágica Europea que parecían no disminuir. Y también en sus pensamientos aparecía Sophie, su hermana rebelde, y aquella alianza frágil que había logrado con los magos franceses. Harry quería tener la ingenuidad como para confiar en la buena fe de Jeanne, pero de aquella reunión se había llevado la impresión de que era una fiel creyente en el viejo refrán que reza  _el fin justifica los medios_. No habría acuerdo que valiera, no habría lealtad que contara, si consideraba que entregar a su hermana a los aurores la llevaría un paso más cerca a sacarlo a Voldemort del gobierno.

Y su hermana, de entre todos, estaba particularmente complicada. No tenía en claro cuál era la situación de Severus Snape, pero el status de la pelirroja como una doble agente al servicio de la Orden había quedado expuesto desde la subida de Voldemort al poder. En consecuencia había pasado a disfrutar del raro y dudoso privilegio de ser una de las  _subversivas_  más buscadas, brillando más que nada por su traición al nuevo status quo. Harry sabía que, de ser capturada, no habría forma de ayudarla más que de mandar todo al demonio y salir a atacar a quien se interpusiera entre los dos. Si es que no la mataban in situ.

Supuso que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era prepararle alguna ruta de escape por si la cosa se ponía fea. Pensó en Martin McHerring, un pocionista norteamericano que había conocido en una cocktail party unas semanas atrás, y que, fiel a su estirpe, no tenía lealtad más que al mejor postor. Sabía que el escurridizo americano podría facilitarle una huida silenciosa siempre y cuando él mantuviera el oro fluyendo.

Con eso su mente pareció rebotar de vuelta a otro gran dilema. A Jeanne le había prometido contactos dentro del tradicionalismo, pero había encontrado más resistencia de la que había inicialmente calculado. Aunque Draco era de gran ayuda a la hora de organizar el quién y el cómo, no dejaba de ser, a los ojos de la sociedad, un jugador menor a la sombra de su padre. Había logrado identificar algunos interesados dentro de las casas menores, aquellas que se sentaban en segunda fila y que estaban ansiosas por pisar cabezas y adoptar un papel más protagónico, pero su alianza le parecía apenas mejor que nada. Necesitaba alguien más comprometido, dispuesto a jugar todas sus fichas; el oportunismo de aquellas familias le parecía simplemente tóxico. Pero por el momento sabía que la sociedad mágica consideraba a Voldemort y el orden que representaba como el ganador por excelencia de aquella batalla, y aquella victoria no sería fácil de superar.

Había que meter presión. Y contaban con dos buenas armas: un rescate, y el bloqueo. Si jugaban bien las cartas, sabía que podría ganar terreno clave en aquella pulsada contra Voldemort.

\- ¿Has notado que tu secretaria está intentando seducirte? – preguntó una voz inesperada. Harry se sacudió en su asiento, el corazón latiéndole a mil. Detrás de él podía sentir el aura pesada y añeja de Voldemort, podía sentir la suave caricia con la que buscaba su propia magia. Lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa; en su momento de introspección se había abstraído completamente de sus alrededores.

\- N-no – respondió, bajando las piernas al suelo y enderezándose en su asiento. Voldemort rodeó el sillón y se sentó sobre el brazo que Harry había dejado libre.

\- Cambió de perfume por uno más caro. Usa maquillaje cada vez más llamativo. Su ropa cada vez revela más.

\- Suena como si quisieras encamártela tú.

\- ¿Te pondrías celoso si lo hiciera?

Harry lo pensó un minuto, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa del otro hombre.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Hace un mes que vienes trabajando con un grupo de asesores, lo cual ha reducido tu carga de trabajo considerablemente. Uno pensaría que en semejante estado de ocio, tu mente se dedicaría a complacer placeres más básicos. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Realmente diste todas estas vueltas para acusarme de estar planeando algo en tu contra? Pensé que ya lo dábamos por sentado.

Harry observó con una pequeña sonrisa como el otro alzaba una ceja, echándole una mirada significativa.

\- Querías ponerme nervioso. Buen intento, pero ya vivo nervioso – dijo-. ¿Qué tal Madrid?

\- Olorosa y ruidosa como siempre – contestó-. Sin embargo fue una buena oportunidad para presenciar una  _interesante_  celebración del solsticio.

\- ¿Si?

Harry se encontró de pronto con que no podía ver nada. Voldemort cubría sus ojos con una mano y con otra rodeaba sus hombros, su boca cercana peligrosamente a su oído.

\- ¿Escuchas los gritos, Harry? – susurró-. ¿Has visto alguna vez una celebración pagana?

El muchacho no sabía a qué se refería el otro, pero negó con la cabeza. A sus oídos no llegaba más que la suave respiración del mago oscuro y el rozar de sus ropas cuando alguno se movía.

\- Hay cosas más allá del entendimiento de la mayoría de los humanos… incluso para la raza mágica, que es dueña de todo lo natural en el mundo – siguió. Su voz cadenciosa se mezclaba con los chasquidos que podía escuchar, provenientes de su magia-. El solsticio no es más que una celebración de aquellos misterios; una gran invocación de las fuerzas que van más allá de la existencia.

Harry juró que en la oscuridad que se escondía detrás de sus párpados podía ver apenas el fantasma de una chispa, luego una flama. Había sombras que se movían detrás de aquél espectro de fuego, figuras etéreas que parecían retorcerse al ritmo marcado por la voz del otro hombre.

\- En las afueras de Betanzos, al norte de España, se junta la aristocracia para honrar aquellas fuerzas que desean tanto pero que no pueden comprender – las figuras detrás de los párpados del muchacho se volvían cada vez más claras. Harry podría jurar haber escuchado una risa a lo lejos, seguida de un sollozo-. Se visten en ropajes suntuosos, extraños; hilados en tela de araña, adornados con partes humanas. Marchan disfrazados como la Santa Compañía, borrachos de sangre y muerte – el susurro acompañaba el crescendo de un cántico en una lengua que Harry no reconocía-. ¿Sabes hacia dónde marchan?

\- A una hoguera – respondió, casi automáticamente. Sintió que Voldemort sonreía. Las llamas bailando en sus ojos cerrados lo cegaban; el viento olía a humo, a sudor. Las figuras se agolpaban a su alrededor, y el cántico se hacía cada vez más intenso, más frenético.

\- ¿Y qué llevan?

El viento dejó de soplar. La hoguera se apagó. Las figuras se perdieron en el vacío. Un rostro desesperado emerge de la nada; finalmente escucha los gritos.

\- Sacrificios humanos – respondió. Tenía la garganta seca.

\- Sacrificios humanos – repitió Voldemort, y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla del muchacho. Fue apenas un roce, pero el chico sintió como si lo hubieran marcado con un hierro caliente.

El hombre descubrió sus ojos, pero Harry todavía tenía grabada la imagen del rostro suplicante, la tez pálida de su madre que lanzaba un grito desgarrador. No le sorprendió descubrir que estaba temblando.

Voldemort se paró y caminó hacia la ventana.

\- Quizás podría llevarte a la próxima.

Harry tuvo que reprimir un sollozo.

* * *

\- Tenemos que hacerlo ya – su voz sonaba más grave de lo habitual. Jeanne lo miraba con una ceja alzada, sin dejarse impresionar. Harry sabía que parecía un tanto desesperado, su rostro bañado en cierto gesto febril, sus ojos verdes brillando con la intensidad de quien se ve acorralado.

\- Harry, mon ami, las condiciones no están dadas.

\- Las condiciones me van a importar un carajo si mi madre termina seis metros bajo tierra,  _my friend_  – le contestó con aspereza.

\- No caigas en las amenazas baratas, muchacho. Te está presionando para que cometas un error.

\- Quiere sacrificar a mi madre en el solsticio.

Jeanne lanzó una carcajada.

\- Harry, incluso si nuestro querido Lord quisiera intentar algo de ese estilo, los dioses se encargarían de resucitar a la pobre víctima para no aceptar el sacrificio. Ese hombre ha transgredido más que el orden natural humano.

\- Ese no es el punto. Le importa un carajo. Podría matarla solamente para ver qué hago. La excusa del solsticio es solamente para darle cuerpo a la amenaza.

\- Precisamente es por eso que tienes que dejarlo pasar. Está  _probándote_. Ve por el camino del Tao, y deja que las cosas fluyan. Él tiene un bloqueo por el que preocuparse, antes que tu madre.

Harry maldijo.

\- No hay otra opción más que dejar que las cosas empeoren, para que realmente puedan ponerse mejor – insistió Jeanne-. Del negro más oscuro saltaremos al blanco más claro.

\- ¿Y mientras tanto?

\- Búscate un hobby, querido, y siéntate a esperar.

* * *

Era un paisaje desolado.

Más de un escaparate lucía los colores gastados del abandono; los tablones que protegían las entradas de los oportunistas cortaban secamente los parches de oscuridad y polvo que brotaban del interior de las tiendas. Quienes todavía podían presumir de un negocio saludable lo hacían por virtud de su antigüedad, como si los años los hubieran hecho más resistentes al vaivén de la economía.

Los recortes en el gasto público habían dejado las calles con pocos barrenderos, y el barro y los papeles se acumulaban en los rincones dejados a su buena suerte. Si alguna vez había habido animales callejeros dando vueltas por Diagon Alley, jamás se habían hecho notar tanto como en aquellos días. Ni ellos eran inmunes a los designios de la política; y al igual que a más de un desamparado, daban vueltas por el triste callejón en busca de comida y refugio.

A esa hora de la tarde se hacían desear los fantasmas de las líneas que formaban todos los días aquellos que no llegaban a cumplir con las exigencias de los precios inflados de los alimentos. No había hambruna por virtud de un feroz plan de raciocinio patrocinado por el estado, pero no hay confort tampoco, ni había tregua para aquellos que se encontraban en el fondo de la cadena alimenticia de la sociedad. Los rostros se veían cansados, sucios, inseguros de su propio futuro. Apenas hacía un año que el nuevo gobierno había asumido, pregonando prosperidad y gloria, que habían quedado como slogans irónicos pudriéndose detrás de otros carteles propagandísticos en las paredes desvencijadas de todos los pueblos mágicos.

En aquella época de sequía, solo una cosa florecía.

Los ropajes chillones de los aurores parecían faltarle el respeto a la digna miseria con la que Diagon Alley se vestía. Patrullaban las calles con gesto adusto, reservado, conscientes de que eran los privilegiados en aquél sistema que se derrumbaba y que se los estaba llevando a todos al fondo. A todos, menos a los de las túnicas fucsia. La tensión no era invisible; se colaba en la mente de la gente y se materializaba en un comentario mordaz dicho al pasar, en un grito descontento, en un ataque improvisado de algún iracundo transeúnte quien siente que debe descargar su enojo sobre el guardia de turno.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que la UME había decretado el bloqueo comercial a Inglaterra, y recién aquella noche se pondría en efecto el primer toque de queda.

Las malas lenguas hablaban.

\- Todo esto porque no quiere que la UME mande gente.

\- Hombre, como si fuera tan sencillo. Le pusieron condiciones a las negociaciones. Querían que abriésemos las importaciones, que pagáramos una multa.

\- Podría haber ido a la corte internacional.

\- Bah, son un montón de viejos asustadizos. Lo odian porque saben que él les puede quitar todo el poder que tienen.

Las malas lenguas hablaban.

\- ¿Y los muggles? ¿No podemos importar de ellos?

\- Querido, es un tema político. A ese montón de sangrepura no les gusta la idea de salir a buscar caridad por parte del gobierno muggle.

\- Claro, si ellos no se mueren de hambre.

\- Dicen que los muggles modifican la comida, y que la envenenan.

\- No seas idiota, Boyle. Lo que hacen es modificarla genéticamente, y es para obtener mejores productos. Es seguro consumirlas.

\- ¿Y qué esperan que hagamos entonces? ¿Qué salgamos a robarles?

El toque de queda y la fuerte presencia de los aurores en las calles servían más que para la simple prevención de saqueos. Aunque era una forma de contener a los agitadores, también era necesario para atacar la creciente ola de violencia hacia familias y comerciantes muggles, quienes de pronto podían verse mirando el extremo de una varita mientras les robaban comida y elementos de uso cotidiano. Aquél que pudiera presumir de tener un buen  _obliviate_ sabía que podía presentarse en el Ministerio para que lo tomaran temporalmente.

En esas calles caminaba Harry mientras pensaba que había sido un grave error dejarse convencer por Jeanne. Aunque es cierto que frente a los caprichos de Voldemort no hubiera podido hacer mucho, la falta de resistencia que había otorgado a aquella continua negativa a la UME le causaba vergüenza. Envuelto en una túnica negra sencilla – no creía en hacer gala de ostentación alguna en tiempos tan difíciles – pasaba entre los aurores como si fuera un fantasma, despertando murmullos y miradas.

Su andar lo condujo a un edificio imponente en la zona residencial del callejón. De paredes de piedra tallada, adornada en motivos góticos y custodiada por gárgolas, la edificación comandaba respeto, y parecía atraer la mirada de aquellos que gustaban de lo mórbido. Un mago vestido completamente en negro, de pelo y ojos oscuros como el carbón lo recibió en la entrada.

\- Lord Potter-Black, presumo – dijo, en un duro acento ruso. Harry asintió, con gesto grave.

\- Tengo una entrevista con Boyar Gorchakov.

El hombre le dedicó una fea sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto. Sígame.

Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se abrió, y Harry caminó detrás de él. El lugar estaba completamente envuelto en penumbras, y el muchacho se preguntó cómo podía hacer el otro hombre para navegar por el lugar sin llevarse nada por delante. La única razón por la que él no estaba pasando ningún papelón era porque podía ver la magia que recubría cada centímetro de las paredes, cada tapete, cada cuadro; y en el opaco resplandor de aquella filmina protectora podía adivinar las formas que poblaban el ambiente.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta doble. Por debajo se adivinaba la luz suave que proyectaba la chimenea sobre el ambiente. El portero a su lado no dijo nada, y se limitó a poner una mano sobre la superficie de madera, que reaccionó a su toque con un pesado chillido. Harry le agradeció con un gesto, y entró.

En la habitación había poco más que un par de sillones ubicados frente a una chimenea, sin embargo las paredes estaban recubiertas de pesadas cortinas al estilo oriental, con almohadones grandes y ostentosos llenando los espacios sobre el suelo. A un lado de la habitación había una hermosa pipa de agua hecha de puro oro.

\- Es cierto entonces lo que dicen, - dijo una voz detrás del sillón-. Lord Potter-Black realmente es un sensor.

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquella voz le parecía familiar. Caminó hasta los sillones.

\- ¡Derya! – exclamó, al cruzar miradas con el extraño muchacho que había conocido en Knockturn Alley y que ahora volvía a ver en la forma del Boyar. A su mente vino su último encuentro, el día que había visitado a Rookwood, y la desaparición de quienes habían sido sus compañeros, Mireille, Felix y Raoul.

\- Es un placer verte de nuevo,  _Kurt_  – el exótico rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que tomara un asiento junto a él.

\- No era el único que se escondía detrás de un nombre falso, entonces – rió el moreno.

\- En absoluto. Özgur-öğlu es el apellido de mi madre, y Derya, el nombre que usaba para mí. Diferentes situaciones requieren diferentes identidades.

\- ¿Y qué identidad piensas usar aquí? ¿Te puedo llamar Derya o prefieres Boyar Vasily Gorchakov?

\- Derya está bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry ladeó la cabeza por un instante.

\- Quizás esto resulte tangencial a lo que venía a discutir, pero seré curioso; ¿qué hiciste con Mireille al final?

El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que ver con la muerte de esos dos, y la desaparición de la mujer?

\- Nada, si vamos a ser concretos – admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Instinto de escritor.

Derya rió.

\- Me gusta tanto ver a un poeta jugando a ser político, Harry, no te das una idea. Hace que todo esto sea mucho más entretenido.

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

El rubio asintió, una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, que parecían relucir como perlas en su rostro tostado.

\- Para responder tu pregunta, Mireille había robado algo que pertenecía a mi gente. Simplemente la llevé de vuelta a mi tierra para que pudieran hacer justicia.

Harry asintió. La magia del muchacho, que recordaba como unos suaves remolinos verdes que sabían a frutas tropicales, tenía un tinte distinto – como si hubieran adquirido filo, y cada movimiento cadencioso de aquellos remolinos cortara en dos el aire.

\- Eres la charla de los entendidos, Harry, ¿lo sabes? Todos se mueren por probar tus ojos.

El muchacho suspiró.

\- Terminaron enterándose, ¿verdad?

\- Digamos que Voldemort lo dejó muy implícito en ciertas charlas para ver si podía ganar terreno contra los del continente.

\- No me sorprende – notó la mirada curiosa del otro-. Lo que sí me asombra es que no lo haya salido a publicar en primera tapa en El Profeta. Tiene la cerecita de tener un sensor en su arsenal.

Derya asintió, murmurando para sí mismo.

\- ¿Y cómo es? – preguntó.

\- Colorido. Ruidoso. Oloroso. Invasivo. Por suerte fue algo que se manifestó progresivamente, permitiéndome controlar hasta qué grado podía percibirlo. No sé qué hubiera hecho si un día me levantaba y me encontraba en Hogwarts, con toda esa presión de siglos y siglos de magia… ya de por sí en las últimas épocas podía sentir la carga que representaba estar constantemente controlando mis habilidades para no terminar sobrecargado.

\- ¿Y qué ves cuando me ves?

Harry lo miró detenidamente, una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Todos los que me preguntan es porque normalmente quieren saber si hay alguna forma en la que pueda adivinar el origen exótico de su sangre. Sí, puedo ver la diferencia. Sé que no eres un mago normal. No puedo decir sangre de qué tienes, porque nunca he visto algo similar, pero sé que no eres completamente humano.

El rubio sonrió.

\- Es una habilidad interesante.

\- Si… - murmuró Harry, pensativamente. El misterio de aquella peculiar aura que rodeaba al noble ruso le había despertado cierta curiosidad negligente, y se preguntó si el mago le dejaría examinarla en mayor detalle-. Puede hacer muchas cosas. Si quisiera, podría tocarla.

Aquello le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y eso…?

\- El efecto varía según la persona. Hay quienes sienten como si fuera un cosquilleo, otros que lo ven como algo muy placentero. Hay otros que lo encuentran increíblemente perturbador.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron con desafío.

\- Hazlo, entonces.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No puedo garantizar que… - Harry se calló al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro, y levantó una mano en su dirección. Su magia buscaba insistentemente la del otro, y poco a poco se fue acercando… lo hacía con cuidado, con una delicadeza que había nacido de todos los accidentes que había tenido con aquél aspecto particular de sus habilidades. Entre sus dedos atrapó un pequeño remolino, que se extinguió a su toque como una estrella que se apaga; sintió un chasquido, y vio un relampagueo de luz, y de pronto sus ojos se invadieron de sensaciones-

Un jardín etéreo que se extendía al infinito. Hombres y mujeres de todos los colores, de todas las razas, envueltos en halos de luz que distorsionaban sus facciones. Un perfume seductor flotaba en el aire, y Harry sintió el poderoso deseo de quedarse allí, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar después, sin importar lo que había pasado antes. Sin embargo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la visión, y como veía aquellos rostros luminosos podía ver la magia que en forma de remolinos canibalizaba todo a su alrededor; y era una masa podrida, cubierta en herrumbre y mentiras, y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para escapar de todo aquello.

Cuando volvió en sí, sintió ganas de vomitar. Su rostro estaba acostado contra el hombro de Derya, y su mano descansaba sobre el otro hombro. Estaba temblando. El otro muchacho lo abrazaba por la cintura; sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a él.

\- Fae – murmuró el rubio-. Esa es la magia fae que cuenta historias a los que tienen oídos para escucharlas.

\- Es horrenda – susurró con voz ronca, e intentó ponerse de pie, pero los brazos del otro alrededor de su cintura se lo impedían-. No sabía que todavía existían.

\- Habitan sus propios espacios. J-jamás pensé que iba a poder ver Carcosa – susurró-. Usan a un mestizo como yo para arreglar sus negocios en la Tierra, pero jamás me dejarán poner un pie en su ciudad perdida.

Harry volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, esta vez haciendo un poco más de fuerza, y Derya lo soltó.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver todo esto con Carcosa? – preguntó, sus ojos esmeraldas penetrantes contra los del otro muchacho.

\- Sí y no – Derya se pasó una mano por el pelo, bajando la mirada por un instante-. Todos tienen un ojo en Voldemort. Los elfos me dicen que jamás han visto a nadie como él, y eso los pone nerviosos, porque no saben si lo van a poder controlar. Voldemort inicialmente me contactó para que sirviera como mediador entre él y Carcosa, pero la verdad es que sus motivos no dejan de preocuparme.

\- ¿Te ofreció Carcosa, verdad? – susurró suavemente el moreno.

Derya levantó la mirada. Había algo feroz en ella.

\- No quiero una ciudad arrasada. Tan solo quiero poner un pie en ella. Y Voldemort… mi madre solía decirme que era el heraldo de la destrucción, cuando era pequeño y él ganó la guerra civil para nosotros. Si las cosas continúan como están, si crece cada vez más poderoso… ¿piensas que va a contentarse con abrirme las puertas de la perdida Carcosa?

\- No – admitió Harry -. Probablemente ya esté en sus planes invadirla.

\- Por eso te contacté.

Harry volvió a sentarse.

\- Teníamos gente del otro lado metiendo fichas para implementar el bloqueo. Nuestra idea era usar eso para llevarlo a una mesa de negociación.

\- ¿Y cuál es el golpe de gracia?

Harry sonrió.

\- Un escape en masa de los prisioneros políticos que tiene en Azkaban y en los otros centros.

\- Ah, qué oportuno es todo esto entonces – respondió el muchacho-. Podría colaborar con eso. ¿Cuánto apoyo necesitan?

* * *

\- Ya están entrando, ¿no?

Harry alzó la mirada para recibir a Draco, quien entró a las zancadas en la habitación. En la reinante penumbra, el joven parecía casi una aparición: su pelo rubio brillaba con cierta iridiscencia, sus ojos grises estaban encendidos con fuego interno. El moreno asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación flotaba encima del escritorio, completamente desnudo excepto por un enorme pergamino que cubría toda su superficie.

\- Un trabajo increíble. ¿Lo hizo tu madre? –preguntó el rubio, señalando al mapa que Harry observaba atentamente.

\- Sí, tiene un par de años. Lo usaban con la Orden para poder seguir los movimientos de cada uno durante los ataques contra los Mortífagos.

\- Es sinceramente impresionante – murmuró Draco, sus ojos revisando con atención cada detalle sobre el pergamino. Pequeñas figuras en colores brillantes avanzaban lentamente entre las líneas que marcaban el camino de entrada a Azkaban.

\- Los puntos dorados son la Orden, los rojos son los franceses, y ¿y los plateados?

\- Unos amigos rusos que me hice hace unos días.

Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Cuántos van a ir contigo a Bedlam?

Harry señaló un pergamino un tanto más pequeño que se hallaba tirado sobre el suelo, escondido bajo la sombra del escritorio. Draco se agachó y lo recogió.

\- Tres rusos, - comentó-. Bueno, yo diría que necesitas dos personas más pero hace poco relevaron a los viejos guardias y pusieron a unos recién graduados del curso. En teoría no debería ser demasiado difícil, sobre todo si movilizan todos los guardias a Azkaban.

\- Si, además lo único que van a tener que hacer es darme apoyo. El problema de Azkaban y los otros dos centros de detención era que necesitábamos mayor cantidad de magos para echar abajo las guardas.

\- ¿Quién lo va a sacar a Lupin? ¿Longbottom? – Harry asintió.

Observaron unos minutos en silencio mientras unos puntos negros aparecían en el mapa grande; eran los aurores que custodiaban Azkaban, y los pocos dementores que habían quedado.

\- Bien, ya entraron en contacto – dijo Harry con cierto nerviosismo-. Debería irme.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

Harry apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

\- Necesito alguien aquí, por si hay que hacer un escape a último momento.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero algo en la mirada de su amigo lo detuvo. Le dirigió una mirada consternada, pero terminó por asentir.

\- Buena suerte, Harry.

El muchacho sonrió, y aprestó su varita. Con una última mirada a su amigo, se apareció.

Bedlam se imponía en el paisaje campestre, una gran masa de granito y piedra caliza que se erguía en el páramo como una posta neoclasista. Unas antorchas brillaban con múltiples colores sobre las columnas que llevaban a la entrada, y aunque eran apenas unas pequeñas luminarias en la amplia expansión de la noche, lograban iluminar la entrada en su completitud.

Harry sabía que no sentiría la magia de su madre hasta que no hubiese desmantelado las guardas, pero su anhelo era tan grande que podía jurar que sentía apenas un indicio de ella, detrás de la opresión invasiva de las barreras.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, y expandió sus sentidos. Detrás de él podía sentir a los magos rusos. Les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Enfrente de él podía percibir tres guardias desperezándose, sin duda conscientes de alguna alarma que se había activado con su llegada. Decidió que lo mejor sería tomarlos por sorpresa y obligarlos a avanzar. Abrió las puertas con un movimiento brusco de su varita, y esperó a que los guardias se agolparan para defender. Sin oportunidad para defenderse, cayeron inconscientes cuando su escolta los bañó con los conocidos rayos del  _desmaius_.

Libre la entrada, Harry se introdujo con rapidez dentro del recinto. Sus sentidos le indicaban que el resto de los guardias comenzaban a movilizarse, pero estimaba que se encontrarían con los rusos antes que con él, una vez que, según lo planeado, se dividieran. Le pareció sospechoso que el ala derecha fuese la que contase con la mayor densidad de guardias, cuando era la izquierda la que alojaba a los prisioneros más valiosos, entre ellos su madre. Se mantuvo alerta, reconociendo los primeros signos de lo que parecía ser una emboscada. Revisó cuidadosamente las celdas por las que pasaba, a medida que recorría los pasillos, buscando tanto prisioneros como guardias escondidos; sin embargo hubiera dado lo mismo que hubiera seguido de largo, pues se encontraba solo en aquél sector.

Al llegar a la última, y tercera planta, al final de la cual encontraría a su madre, entendió cómo era la jugada.

\- Nott – dijo, cubriendo el último tramo de la escalera con la varita en alto. Podía ver cómo se desvanecía rápidamente la barrera con la que se había protegido de ser detectado por el sensor. Harry notó con algo de molestia que las noticias de su peculiar sensibilidad a la magia habían viajado con rapidez.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si hay algo que adoro es que se demuestre una vez más que estoy en lo cierto. Finalmente muestras tus colores, Potter.

\- Mis colores estaban expuestos a quien tuviera la suficiente inteligencia como para saber distinguir el rojo del carmesí. No me vengas a echar la culpa de tu idiotez.

\- Me gustaría saber si vas a seguir teniendo esa actitud cuando estés enfrente de nuestro Lord, rogando clemencia.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa fea.

\- Incluso si eso pasa, lamento informarte que te lo vas a perder,  _milord_.

El hombre le apuntó con la varita.

\- No sabes cuánto deseaba poder hacer esto.

\- Igualmente – murmuró el muchacho, y se echó a un lado cuando el otro le tiró una maldición. Ni lento ni perezoso, su brazo se movió casi automáticamente, y su boca comenzó a descargar vocablos intrincados, hechizos que podría haber sacado de un libro de la escuela como podrían haber sido parte de alguna lección que Tom le dio.

Esquivó un relámpago violáceo, un particular humo naranja, un fogonazo azul de algo que Harry estaba convencido hubiera sido doloroso si le hubiese dado. Tenía cuidado de mantener su estabilidad, pero a medida que el ataque se intensificaba se volvía cada vez más difícil equilibrarse y no trastabillar. Cansado de estar a la defensiva, llamó a levantarse el inerte suelo de granito, que respondió a su convocación y bloqueó el camino de dos maldiciones que se acercaban a él. El choque se hizo sentir, y una explosión lleno de polvo y piedra el pasillo, que se sacudió con la fuerza resultante. Harry no dejó que al otro recuperarse, y con una maldición particularmente viciosa lo dejó tirado sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Algo más para agregar, milord? – preguntó Harry, acercándose al cuerpo tendido del otro mago. Nott se retorcía de un lado a otro; no había otra marca en su cuerpo que no fuese la de la escaramuza física de su batalla, pero su rostro mostraba un nivel de agonía comparable con el de quien sufre un  _cruciatus_. Antes de que pudiera sufrir algún accidente, Harry convocó para sí la varita del otro hombre, e hizo un espectáculo lento de romperla frente a sus ojos.

\- Sangresucia – escupió Nott a duras penas-, la… sangresucia de tu madre… vas a ver qué es bueno… escoria.

Harry sintió que algo frio se cerraba alrededor de su pecho, y automáticamente, casi sin pensarlo, escupió sobre el rostro del otro hombre.

\- Te lo advertí, Nott. Te dije que si volvías a usar esa palabra para hablar de mi madre me la ibas a pagar.

Extendió una mano hacia él, buscando su magia; pero algo en el gesto lo detuvo, un retazo de su consciencia saliendo a la luz. Dudó por un instante; la maldición que retenía al agonizante mago en el suelo se quebró, producto de su distracción, y sintió que el otro le pegaba un manotazo a su pierna, intentando agarrarse de él. Harry reaccionó de reflejo, echándose hacia atrás. Sin embargo el agarre era muy fuerte y trastabilló, cayendo al piso.

Vio el rostro de Nott distorsionado por la furia, y vio su cuerpo luchando contra el suyo. Había soltado su varita en el momento en el que se había tropezado, por lo que sabía que las cosas se reducirían a una lucha física, en las que el hombre corpulento tenía todas las de ganar. Fue en aquél momento en el que cualquier vestigio de su consciencia se calló, y con una frialdad que cada día parecía más suya que de Tom, tomó a Nott por la garganta y jaló de su magia.

El efecto fue instantáneo; el hombre se paralizó, los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en la mirada furiosa del muchacho. Debajo de sus dedos sentía la piel transpirada del hombre, el pulso que se aceleraba, la respiración entrecortada que se hacía cada vez más frenética y suplicante a medida que el hombre comenzaba a hiperventilar. Harry podía ver como una corriente de todos los colores fluía debajo de sus dedos, brotando como un manantial de lo más profundo de su enemigo y desparramándose a su alrededor. Era como querer sacar agua de un aljibe, quizás, y con cada movimiento se sentía más y más cansado. Casi inconscientemente tomó un sorbo de aquella agua que se derrochaba, pero se controló para no hacerlo adrede, pues repudiaba la idea de que cualquier parte de ese idiota pasara a formar parte suya.

Con un gemido lo soltó, y se echó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda. El pozo se había secado, y la próxima vez que Nott abriera los ojos se encontraría con el desafío de tener que vivir como un squib. Ahora yacía desparramado, inconsciente, drenado de magia y de energía.

Harry alcanzó a tomar su varita antes de relajarse contra el piso. Grandes gotas de sudor se agolpaban en su frente, en su cuello, tambaleándose de un lado a otro con el ritmo frenético del subir y bajar de su pecho, de su boca que pedía a gritos bocanadas de aire. El aire a su alrededor estaba cargado con lo que había sido hasta hace poco la magia de Nott, y que ahora buscaba lugar nuevo donde asentarse. Harry se sentía como un hombre sediento echado en el desierto, con el rebelde rocío de la mañana tratando de metérsele por la garganta.

\- Todos los días se descubre algo nuevo – susurró una voz, y Harry temió por un instante que fuese Voldemort. Pero la figura que se hizo paso entre los escombros de la batalla no era nada más y nada menos que Derya, que llevaba su varita a un lado, y una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

El muchacho se agachó junto a Nott, y con una mano le tomó el pulso. Luego revisó sus pupilas, y finalmente con su varita lo recubrió con un resplandor celeste que Harry reconocía como el hechizo estándar que usaban los medimagos para revisar el estado de sus pacientes.

\- Agotamiento mágico – sentenció-. Lo suficientemente grave como para que no pueda volver a usar una varita nunca más.

Volvió su rostro hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

\- Y solo con el simple toque de un sensor. Imagina las posibilidades – dijo-. Si estuvieras lo suficientemente entrenado… ahora entiendo porque Voldemort te tiene tan cerca.

\- Supongo que nunca habló de lo que podía hacer – comentó Harry a duras penas, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos. Estaba exhausto.

\- No, no creo que sea algo que a alguien como a él le gustaría publicitar – el muchacho volvió a ponerse de pie y con su varita apuntó al cuerpo inerte de Nott-. Será mejor que atemos este cabo suelto entonces.  _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry alcanzó apenas a abrir los ojos para ver la expresión fría en el rostro de Derya antes de que su visión fuera consumida por la terrible luz verde. Supo entonces que había sido traicionado.

\- Puta madre – murmuró el sensor, volviendo su rostro hacia el techo-. Jugué mal.

\- ¿No te imaginabas que pudiera hacer un doble agente?

Harry echó una carcajada al vacío.

\- Por favor, Derya, conozco a Voldemort. Que misteriosamente aparezca un noble ruso dispuesto a ayudarme en el momento justo en el que necesito gente para liberar a sus prisioneros políticos… no es muy sutil. Mi apuesta no era acerca de si eras un doble agente o no, mi apuesta era cuándo ibas a revelarte como tal. Simplemente pensé que lo dejarías para más tarde.

El otro muchacho se acercó hasta donde Harry estaba tirado, y le sonrió.

\- Voldemort me habló muy bien de tu astucia, Harry. Me previno que serías un oponente difícil y meticuloso. Pero se olvidó de decirme algo.

\- ¿Qué?

Derya se arrodilló junto a él.

-  _Malchik_ , estás tan enamorado de él que piensas que es omnisciente. Él no me mandó a hacer nada.

Harry clavó su mirada en la del muchacho de cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres lograr con todo esto?

Derya se rió por lo bajo, tomó una de las manos del moreno, y la acercó a su mejilla.

\- Toma un poco. Mi magia cuenta historias.

Harry dudó por un instante, pero algo en la mirada oscura y segura del otro lo convenció. Bebió apenas unos sorbos, sintiendo como aquella magia verde y espiralada llenaba de energía sus venas. Era el primer respiro de aire puro después de salir de una habitación en llamas; era el agua que empapaba su garganta craquelada y la llenaba de vida. Sintió como el mundo volvía a colorearse; como la definición de las formas en su visión se enfocaba, como los sonidos se volvían más claros. Cerró los ojos por un instante, y vió algo familiar. Una serpiente negra, ojos escarlatas.

Harry se incorporó de golpe. Derya todavía sujetaba su mano contra su mejilla.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la única debilidad de Voldemort, Harry? – Susurró el muchacho con cierta malicia-. Muchachos como nosotros, poderosos, astutos, con algo que nos hace especiales. Tú eres  _su_  sensor, y yo soy  _su_  fae.

\- ¿Voldemort…? ¿Tú…? – murmuró el moreno, confundido por lo que había visto tanto como por lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Había sentido el aura de Voldemort enterrada en lo más profundo de la magia de Derya; pero era una presencia rara, no como Harry sabía era la de un horrocrux o el de su resonancia con el mago oscuro. Le daba la impresión de algún tipo de ritual, y si las insinuaciones del muchacho eran indicio de algo, era que habían realizado algún tipo de magia ceremonial sexual entre ellos.

Algo en su estómago se retorcía, y era negro, y sentía como si le quemara las entrañas. ¿Sentía envidia, acaso?

En los ojos oscuros del otro muchacho algo floreció, y acercó su rostro hasta que Harry pudo sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Nunca has presenciado un solsticio? – le preguntó.

\- No – respondió Harry, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de aquellos dos envueltos en los brazos del otro, bañados en sangre e iluminados por la luz perversa de las hogueras de Betanzos-. Pero me han hablado maravillas de lo que hacen en España.

Derya se rió.

\- Harry, ¿estás celoso?

El muchacho intentó clavar su mirada en el otro, pero la distancia entre sus rostros era tan corta que apenas podía enfocarse en sus ojos. Los cerró, y suspiró.

-  _Dorogoy malchik –_  susurro apenas el otro, encantado-, realmente lo quieres. Tanto que intentas convencerte que esto no te duele.

\- ¿Y qué te importa a ti lo que yo sienta por él? – Harry se echó hacia atrás, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre los dos, pero Derya tenía otros planes, y el sensor terminó boca arriba, mirando al doble agente a los ojos.

\- Tú no eres el único que siente algo por él – su voz sonaba peligrosa, como si le estuviera retando a cuestionarlo-. Y nos guste o no, nos ha elegido a los dos. Somos sus manos,  _malchik_ , y como tales tenemos que responderle de la forma adecuada.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y con algo de disgusto en su expresión.

\- No entiendes realmente de qué se trata todo esto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿No entiendo qué? – Con el puño cerrado, golpeó el suelo a un lado de la cabeza de Harry-. Entiendo perfectamente que tienes esta idea de que puedes ir más allá de él. Entiendo perfectamente que lo estás traicionando, y que estás feliz de hacerlo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede ser que hagas todo esto cuando lo amas tanto.

\- Es tan sencillo – respondió Harry sin inmutarse- como entender que amar a una persona no significa bendecir el piso sobre el que caminan. Que puedes aceptar que es un cabron, que lo único que puedes esperar de él es que te joda. Que puedes disfrutar del tiempo que compartes con él y que mereces alejarte cuando te lastima.

Harry sabía que el otro mago no lo entendía. Su rostro dejaba eso en claro. Le sonrió, sintiendo algo de lástima por él. Derya le quitó la vista de encima, y se incorporó, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia el final del pasillo, en silencio. Harry siguió su ejemplo, aunque con algo más de urgencia y con cierta preocupación que comenzaba a brotar en su interior.

\- Derya… - susurró, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso. Levantó su varita, y con un gesto sencillo las puertas que custodiaban la celda de su madre se aplastaron contra el marco. Lo primero que Harry notó es que no había magia alguna recubriendo las paredes de la habitación. Y si no había guardas, no había campos supresores que le hicieran imposible sensar la magia de su madre.

Y si no podía sentir la magia de su madre…

\- No – susurró, y se hizo paso entre los restos de la entrada hasta el interior de la celda-. No, nononono… no, por favor que no sea…

Se echó sobre el cuerpo de su madre, y lo acunó cuidadosamente contra su pecho. Los ojos esmeraldas, vacíos, miraban el techo desprovistos de toda expresión. El pelo rojo se escapaba rebelde de su tranza, regando de mechones los brazos de su hijo. Su cuerpo estaba frío; su corazón descansaba en el silencio absoluto. Lily Potter había sido asesinada.

Harry gritó. Su voz hizo eco en la celda vacía, en el pasillo en el que otro cadáver descansaba y un asesino lo miraba impasivo; hizo eco en aquella institución de horrores, en el paraje desierto que lo esperaba afuera. Dentro de él podía sentir como algo horrendo nacía; un remolino de emociones confusas, de deseos de venganza, de estrategias y planes viciosos que prometían un horrible final a aquél que lo esperaba más allá de la entrada. Su magia respondía, y a su alrededor las sombras perdían profundidad y las luces se apagaban.

Derya tomó unos pasos hasta pararse bajo la entrada. Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, y Harry sintió cómo su ira aumentaba ante la cobardía del gesto. Pero aún así, alguna minúscula parte dentro de la mente del moreno le decía que podría perdonarlo. Eso fue hasta que abrió la boca y firmó su sentencia de muerte.

\- Pensé que si me deshacía de ella, y luego de tu hermana, perderías todas estas distracciones que te alejan de tu destino – dijo, y finalmente levantó la mirada. Y cuando lo hizo, Harry supo que el otro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar. Sus ojos negros, hasta ese entonces perdidos detrás de una neblina de malicia e intriga, de interés y frialdad, se abrieron de par en par. En ellos podía leer un terror absoluto.

La magia de Harry Potter es como la de un río; fluye a su lado, a través de él, imperturbable e incansable. Inscribe, inquieta, pequeñas historias en cada centímetro de los espacios que ocupan su piel. Es la frescura de una tarde de otoño, de color clara y brillante como el reflejo de un diamante. En aquél momento, sin embargo, aquello era un mero recuerdo.

Se alzaban en llamas aquellas corrientes sedientes de sangre; rodeaban a su dueño celosas como Cerberos del infierno, y se expandían a lo largo de la habitación, llenando cada rincón en búsqueda de su víctima deseada. El diamante se había quebrado, y de su interior nacían torres de carbón, manchándolo todo cuanto estuviera al alcance.

Derya no podía ver nada de esto, pero la presión que sentía era más que suficiente como para hacerle entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Los ojos del muchacho que se ponía de pie refulgían con un color espectral, cargados de odio y venganza; el ruso temblaba al saberse responsable y único blanco de aquella ira.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué pienso,  _muchacho_? – habló finalmente Harry con voz grave y despectiva-. Que te has obsesionado tanto con encontrar un lugar adonde pertenecer, que cuando Carcosa te rechazó te inventaste un lugar junto a Voldemort. ¿Y sabes lo que voy a hacer? Voy a mostrarte realmente el lugar donde perteneces.

Con un movimiento fugaz de su varita, lanzó al muchacho contra una pared. Caminó hacia él, recogiendo su varita en el proceso. Con otro movimiento, dejó que cayeran violentamente un puñado de bloques de cemento del malogrado techo justo sobre las piernas del joven asesino, haciéndolas trizas. Un grito desgarrado emergió de los confines de la garganta del rubio. Harry se echó a reir.

\- Ah, vamos, ¡son solo tus piernas! No es como si un  _pendejo_  te hubiera quitado a tu madre.

Observó por unos momentos con sádica satisfacción como el ruso sollozaba; la presión de su magia aumentaba, y Harry sabía que parte de sus lágrimas provenían del puro terror que le causaba la situación. Por un momento pensó que debería sentir algo de compasión por el patético espectáculo, pero la verdad era que tan solo sentía repulsión.

\- Esto – susurró, acercándose al otro-,  _esto_  es lo que realmente significa ocupar un lugar junto a Voldemort. Y esto es contra lo que me estoy rebelando.

Se agachó hasta estar cara a cara con Derya.

\- No perteneces aquí, pendejo – escupió.

Con una mano lo tomó del cogote, y lo levantó hasta que sus pies, o lo que quedaban de ellos, colgaron varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Sin ni siquiera planteárselo, su magia se movió en sentido contrario, y en vez de absorber, comenzó a invadir cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro. A los ojos sensibles de Harry había poco para entender y mucho con lo que distraerse, pues entre ellos dos explotaron pequeñas batallas lumínicas; tendriles negros invadiendo y destruyendo uno por uno aquellos remolinos verdes que ahora temblaban de miedo. Entre sus dedos podía sentir como el cuerpo del muchacho convulsionaba violentamente, y si lo podía sostener era por arte y gracia de su magia que se encargaba de mantenerlo en su lugar. No fue sino hasta que sintió algo húmedo salpicándole la cara que reaccionó, y casi por instinto lo soltó, trastabillando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, tuvo que quitarle la mirada de encima al cadáver de Derya. Echó la cabeza a un lado y vomitó.

Pasó unos minutos en silencio tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado, de encontrarle una explicación a todo. A su alrededor, su magia volvía a la normalidad, y sentía como el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo y en su alma. Escuchó unos pasos, y supo a quién le pertenecían, pero ya no tenía la fuerza como para enfrentarse a nadie. Cuando le llegó la oscuridad, le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

 


	32. Chapter 32

El despertar llegó acompañado de un sabor amargo en la boca y una ligereza que trascendía su carne y sus huesos y parecía empapar todo su ser. Harry sentía que la luz mañanera no lo recibía como todos los días, y al abrir los ojos casi temió encontrarse cara a cara con la razón. Sin embargo el panorama era el mismo de siempre.

Podría haber sentido decepción, pero no creía que le habían quedado esperanzas para aplastar. Se incorporó. Las imágenes de la noche pasada volvían frescas, nítidas, aunque carentes de la fuerza emocional que hubiera esperado sentir. Por su mente no pasaba más que un frío raconto de todo lo que había pasado; como si fuese un expectador completamente ajeno a los hechos, recreaba la muerte de su madre una y otra vez. Pensó que debería sentir algo más, pero su corazón estaba vacío de suspiros, y en su alma no habitaba más que el fantasma vago de una pérdida.

\- Mi madre está muerta – probó, empujando penosamente las palabras fuera de su seca garganta. Quizás si le daba forma al recuerdo en palabras lo podría sentir más.

Sintió que algo se movía a su lado. A un lado de la cama alguien había acercado una silla, y en ella reposaba nadie más y nadie menos que Voldemort. Harry se cuestionó algo horrorizado cómo podía haber caído presa de semejante caso de visión de túnel, al punto que recién en aquél momento se daba cuenta que tenía al mago oscuro al lado. Notó que incluso en tal mundana reacción existía aquél vacío que parecía invadir su pecho, que depersonalizaba todo. Sentía que estaba viviendo afuera de sí.

\- Me siento… extraño – dijo, cuando sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas se toparon con la mirada del hombre. Algo en ellos le hizo bajar la vista-. Cuando Sirius y mi padre murieron, me levanté sintiéndome desgarrado. Como si alguien me hubiera abierto en dos el pecho con una espada. Y la herida expuesta… dicen que es como si te desangraras constantemente, pero yo la sentía seca, inmóvil. Alguien le echaba sal constantemente, y me dejaba tumbado mientras miraba sin compasión el espectáculo.

Desesperado, se llevó las manos a los ojos, buscando encontrar lágrimas que no caían. Sabía que tenía la mirada enrojecida, y le molestaba; le molestaba que aquél escozor que sentía era simplemente un rezago del sueño, y que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ahora es como una melancolía – siguió-. Como si me hubieran dicho que la heladería a la que siempre iba de chico cerró, es… es como si fuera el dolor de saber que ya no puedes volver al mismo lugar de antes, volver a revivir las mismas experiencias.

\- Con mi madre murió lo poco que quedaba de la persona que existió antes de conocerte – susurró, casi sin aliento. Sentía que su mente finalmente comenzaba a poner las piezas en su lugar, como si el panorama caótico que había asolado sus pensamientos desde que había posado sus ojos sobre el cadáver de su madre finalmente comenzara a ordenarse-. ¿Está mal sentirme peor por eso que por su muerte?

Sintió una mano que suavemente se posaba en su mejilla. No era más que un simple contacto, pero Harry sentía que lo llenaba de energía. Que algo nuevo y refrescante comenzaba a fluir del espacio que separaba su piel de la de Voldemort, algo que barría lo oscuro y sucio de sus pensamientos. Quizás, pensó en aquél momento, aquella era la primera vez que su toque le resultaba reconfortante.

\- Tienes una preocupante tendencia por querer juzgarte a ti mismo usando los mismos estándares que usa el resto del mundo – dijo Voldemort-. Si el resto del mundo se encontrara huérfano de la misma forma y en las mismas circunstancias… ¿qué crees que harían?

\- Se volverían locos – respondió, cerrando los ojos.

\- Hay muchos puntos a partir de los cuales los juicios morales no tienen sentido. Si realmente llegaste a la locura, no deberías preocuparte por el bien o el mal detrás de tus acciones.

Harry no dijo nada. Encerró entre sus dedos la mano que descansaba contra su mejilla, y la separó de él suavemente, sin soltarla.

\- Me sorprende que no me estés culpando por lo que pasó.

\- ¿Tendría que hacerlo? – Harry le dirigió una mirada cansina al otro hombre-. Derya era un mundo en sí mismo. Hasta a mí me representó oportunidades que tenían poco que ver con cualquiera de los dos.

Voldemort sonrió apenas.

\- Sí, Derya tenía sus usos que poco tenían que ver contigo. Pero también sabía que iba a interferir entre nosotros dos de alguna forma – admitió-. Por eso lo llevé a España y dejé que se llenara la cabeza con ilusiones que jamás pensaba cumplir.

Harry cerró los ojos por un instante; la crueldad desnuda de las intenciones de Voldemort nunca dejaba de resultarle algo amargo y cortante, como un cuchillo muy afilado que se desliza por su piel.

\- Era un experimento – susurró-. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía al final?

\- Al principio pensaba usarlo para arruinar cualquier plan que hubieras hecho con los del continente, pero sabía que si le dejaba saber explícitamente mis intenciones lo echaría todo a perder. El muchacho nunca estuvo muy dotado de sutileza.

\- Entonces lo inundaste con inuendos y lo libraste a la buena de los dioses.

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Podría decirse que fue así. Dejé que hiciera una interpretación liberal de mis instrucciones, pensando que quizás tendría mayor efecto.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó el muchacho-. ¿Funcionó?

El mago oscuro dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo y llevó la mano de Harry que atrapaba la suya hasta sus labios.

\- Remus Lupin fue liberado junto a otros quince presos políticos – murmuró, su aliento cálido desplazándose como un fantasma sobre la piel del muchacho. Harry se estremeció. Había algo en la mirada de Voldemort que le provocaba-. En algunas horas debería estar reuniéndose en Francia con representantes de varias organizaciones de derechos humanos para presentar un caso frente a las cortes internacionales.

Harry registró que estaba sonriendo tiempo después de que la sonrisa asomara a su rostro, radiante.

-¿Te parece tan ridícula la idea de la coalición, ahora?

El mago oscuró rió.

\- Bien jugado – dijo, y algo en su mirada cambió; los ojos escarlatas lo miraban con cierto interés cauteloso, como quien mira a una bestia que jamás ha visto buscando encontrar cualquier signo de peligro-. ¿Podrías decir que ha valido la pena? ¿Cuántos alfiles sacrificaste?

\- ¿Alfiles? – La mirada del muchacho volvió a llenarse de penunmbras-. Perdí una reina ayer.

\- ¿Lo valió?

Harry contempló su respuesta por unos instantes, pero sentía que quizás no era una pregunta que debía hacerse en su caso. Evaluar si el sacrificio había sido de utilidad o no implicaba que tenía un mayor control sobre la situación de lo que en realidad tenía; era simplificar la cuestión, reducirla a una causalidad lineal de la cuál era él el responsable.

\- Es lo que es –respondió-. Valió la pena hacer todo lo que hice, si. Que mi madre haya muerto en el medio no sé si es algo que pude haber predicho. No creo que sea algo que nadie pueda predecir, a decir verdad. Al menos, por lo que vale, puedo festejar que por fin te saqué la ventaja.

Voldemort alzó una ceja, y se acercó al muchacho, tomando su cabeza con una mano y acercando su boca a su oído.

\- Harry, ¿realmente estás tan seguro de eso?

El joven mago se echó para atrás y le echó una mirada confusa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No sientes una diferencia?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Su primer instinto fue concentrarse en sus habilidades; dejó que su visión explotara con imágenes y colores, que su boca se llenara de sabores, que su nariz tomara nota de aquellos aromas que parecían invisibles frente al perfume de las sábanas, o el que cubría el cuello de Voldemort.

Había algo allí; algo que tenía que ver con el vacío que lo invadía. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño,  _enfermizo_ , en su pecho y bajó la mirada. Una grieta abria en dos el leve resplandor que recubría su piel, los bordes negros de aquella herida temblando al son de una brisa inexistente. Parecía como si un vortex se abriera en aquél espacio que separaba las líneas negras, una nada invisible y voraz que iba consumiendo lentamente la magia que exhudaba su pecho. Pasó una mano por aquél barranco, y sintió un dolor agudo, punzante. Cerró los ojos por un momento, horrorizado.

-  _¿Qué has hecho?_  – susurró.

\- Asumo que estarás viendo las consecuencias físicas – respondió Voldemort-. Bienvenido a la inmortalidad, Harry.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par. Por unos instantes, fue como si el mundo se hubiera paralizado. Ahora entendía el vacío, entendía aquella nada que permeaba cada palabra que había salido de su boca desde que se había levantado.

 _Le faltaba la mitad de su alma_.

Fue fugaz, un relampagueo de millares de ideas que se chocaban entre sí; cada una cuidadosamente evaluada, con sus pro y sus contra. Qué decirle, qué rostro poner, qué maleficio echarle, que hacer en cuanto pusiera un pie afuera de aquella habitación y tuviera que empezar a planificar su venganza. Y por sobre todas las cosas, la confusión; cómo sentirse, en qué forma sentirlo, qué era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero algo entendía en aquél instante, algo que recién ahora cobraba sentido.  _Es lo que es_. Podía llorarlo, gritarlo, odiarlo, pero cualquier reacción era en última instancia nada más que un capricho de expresión de su parte. Era lo mismo para el resto del universo si a él le dolía o no; nada cambiaba la realidad de lo sucedido. La muerte de su padre, de Sirius, la muerte de su madre, el exilio de su hermana, el horrocrux; la intensidad de sus sentimientos no detendría el andar del mundo. Su corazón podría desgarrarse en mil pedazos y su rostro podría hincharse y enrojecerse con el pasar de mil lágrimas, pero eso era totalmente irrelevante en la marcha de la existencia. Y revestía de cierta ironía el hecho de saber que esa claridad mental venía de la mano de algo tan profundamente perturbador como la ultranza que había sufrido.

Quizás, al final, la única razón por la que jamás había logrado sacarle ventaja a Voldemort era porque Harry albergaba la esperanza que el sentir profundo fuera suficiente como para poner al mundo en marcha; pero incluso en la virtud de la expresión existe una acción, y transformar el dolor en prosa, llevar la pluma ante el papel, constituye una acción y no un sentimiento.

Las cosas eran lo que eran, y él ahora tenía un horrocrux en algún lugar perdido cuya identidad solo Voldemort conocía. Apretó sus dientes, y se paró bruscamente frente al mago oscuro. Mirándolo a los ojos, lo golpeó directo en la mandíbula.

Quizás en el momento pasase inadvertido, pero de revisar de nuevo el incidente Harry hubiera notado que la acción no había sido una sorpresa para el otro hombre, quien se incorporó rápidamente y devolvió el golpe con un gancho propio.

Harry levantó la mirada, mientras se frotaba la boca, sorpresa escrita en cada centímetro de su expresión. De su parte, habría esperado una retaliación mágica; una maldición por parte de Voldemort que hiciera más fácil el idealizarlo como un simple enemigo que solo quiere lastimarlo. Pero el mago oscuro lo miró con una sonrisa, boca sangrando por el golpe que el muchacho le había dado.

\- Tuve que comprometer, al final de cuentas.

* * *

La tensión en el aire era tan palpante que podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo. Harry estaba sentado sobre el borde de la silla, piernas abiertas y codos descansando sobre los muslos, espalda corvada como si estuviera agazapándose para saltar entre medio de los otros dos. A un lado estaba Draco, luciendo una mirada incómoda, y del otro estaba Sophie, quien desde la muerte de su madre escondía en sus ojos una llama peligrosa, que parecía estar al borde de cubrir todo con la ira de su fuego.

\- Derya ocupaba un lugar central dentro de la aristocracia rusa – dijo el morocho-, pero poca gente lo conocía de rostro. Y no creo que nadie más que un puñado supiera de su verdadero origen.

\- ¿Entonces realmente era mitad fae? – preguntó, asombrado, Draco. Harry asintió.

\- Por eso lo usaban como un mediador, por ponerle un nombre, entre los fae y el mundo humano. No tengo idea cómo llegó a conocer todo esto Voldemort, pero era obvio que en cuanto se enterase, iba a intentar tenerlo bajo su control para llegar a Carcosa.

\- ¿Carcosa…?

\- La ciudad mítica en la que habitan – respondió Sophie-. Bueno, no tan mítica después de todo. ¿Crees que ese era su interés principal?

\- ¿A la hora de cortejarlo? – Preguntó Harry-. Por supuesto. No lo necesitaba para nada si quería negociar con los rusos. Mierda,  _él_  puso a su familia en el poder, y no tiene problema en recordárselos. Pero además, y esto es lo que no saben, lo llevó a España a festejar el solsticio, que tradicionalmente en Betanzos incluye dos tipos de ceremonias.

\- Déjame adivinar, - interrumpió Draco-. Magia sexual y magia sanguina.

Harry asintió. Los otros dos lo miraban confundidos.

\- Mi gran pregunta al final de todo esto era, ¿qué ganó cuando maté a Derya, si eso le cortaba la única soga que lo unía con Carcosa?

Sophie palideció.

\- ¿Crees que Voldemort cambió sangre con él? – susurró.

\- Estoy totalmente seguro – Harry afirmó-. La última vez que nos reunimos me aseguré de estudiar cuidadosamente su magia, y aunque sé que la suprime a propósito para que no me revele nada, pude notar que había parte de ella que llevaba rastros de Derya.

\- Entonces si los fae usan métodos sanguinos para ocultarse… él sería totalmente inmune.

Draco se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

\- Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos si ya ha tenido algún tipo de contacto con ellos.

Sophie se levantó bruscamente, llevándose las manos a su cabello, que volvía a lucir el vibrante color rojo heredado de su madre.

\- Esto no es bueno… no es para nada bueno. Tenemos que hacer algo – se volvió hacia Harry, echándole una mirada penetrante-. Hay que asesinarlo.

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar a explicar las contras a esa idea. Trató de ignorar sus sentimientos al respecto, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que pasara desapercibido por su perceptiva hermana.

\- Harry, estamos hablando de que es muy probable que haya contactado a una raza de seres mágicos que alguna vez estuvieron a punto de borrarnos de la faz de la tierra. No quiero imaginarme qué es lo que podría sacar de cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos. ¿Y me vas a decir que dudarías a la hora de deshacerte de un hombre que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en la peor amenaza al mundo mágico?

\- Me gustaría ser un poco más delicado –intervino Draco-, pero sinceramente pienso que estás exagerando.

\- Claro, a ti te convendría tener al jefe de papá dominando al mundo entero, ¿no, huroncito?

\- Eso fue innecesario, Sophie – dijo con frialdad su hermano, y dejó que todo el peso de su mirada cayera en ella-. Si te hace sentir mejor saberlo, Voldemort puede ser controlado. No hace falta que le saltes a la garganta a cualquiera que venga de un lugar distinto al tuyo, sobre todo si tienen metas en común.

La colorada no le respondió, pero era evidente que no le satisfacía la actitud de su hermano y que tenía más de una respuesta para darle. Harry ignoró su mirada.

\- Además, no vale la pena – dijo Draco, reclinándose en su asiento-. Voldemort va a inventar algo y se va a ir del país. Está cambiando de tácticas.

\- Lo cual puede ser aún más preocupante – dijo ella, aunque era evidente en su expresión sorprendida que el dato le era una novedad.

\- Tengo información de que en Alemania están preparándose para recibirlo de nuevo. Al parecer va a volver a adoptar una vieja máscara que había usado años atrás para seguir gobernando allá. Según ellos, este asunto con Inglaterra fue muy precipitado, y se encontró con trabas – aquí le dirigió una significativa mirada a Harry- que no esperaba encontrarse.

\- Va a quedar horrendo para él – comentó Harry, alzando una ceja-, eso es lo que me sorprende. Hace dos días anunció que iba a permitir formar un gabinete de coalición para legislar en el Wizengamot, que iba a perdonar a los presos políticos, y ya me estoy cansando de escuchar las nominaciones cuando me aparezco en mi oficina. Pero si en dos, tres meses se termina yendo, ¿qué van a decir en los medios? Todos van a pensar que al final la UME logró presionarlo al punto de echarlo.

\- Bueno, ¿entonces qué me dicen? – resopló Sophie -. Si se está arriesgando a esconder la cola entre las patas por ahora es porque lo que viene después va a ser el triple de lo que podría ganar si se sigue quedando aquí.

\- Dudo igual que estemos hablando de una campaña apocalíptica en la que aparezca con una armada fae para destruir el mundo – Harry miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada-. Pero si se va al continente y se esconde de nuevo bajo una identidad falsa, es porque algo va a querer empezar. Y tengo razones de sobra para pensar que va a querer armar algún conflicto armado a pequeña escala, solo para joder con nosotros.

Sophie reaccionó frente a eso, y se colocó frente a su hermano. Sus facciones parecían encendidas, endurecidas, y sus palabras no perdían filo en cuanto salían de su boca.

\- ¿Y sabiendo que de vuelta va a querer desangrar el país, no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

Harry no se dejó provocar.

\- Pienso hacer muchas cosas al respecto, Sophie – suspiró, y se levantó para estar cara a cara con la muchacha. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, y con la otra guardó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja-. Voldemort ha tenido la particular astucia de hacerse espacios en lugares claves y construir sistemas enteros que se apoyan de alguna forma u otra en él; si fuéramos a eliminarlo, el caos que se desataría traería masacres peores que las que él podría llegar a cometer en su cuenta. Pero lo que se puede hacer es contenerlo, mantenerlo ocupado.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas ocuparlo para que no empiece otra guerra? – Preguntó Sophie, y Harry sabía que sus palabras solas podrían ser interpretadas como burlonas, pero la mirada en sus ojos no dejaba ninguna duda en cuanto a la falta de maldad en sus comentarios-. ¿Hasta cuando piensas que bastará con ponerte en el medio para decir algo que le cause gracia suficiente como para cambiar de rumbo?

Harry volvió a sentarse.

\- Voldemort es mucho más simple de lo que realmente parece. Su principal debilidad es su mayor virtud; su mente. Cuando se es tan prodigioso, cuando cualquier desafío se puede conquistar con facilidad… Hay una ansiedad en él, algo que otras personas podrían clasificar como un miedo por la soledad. Pero no es eso; simplemente es el deseo de no verse nunca sin desafíos para conquistar.

\- Y ahí es donde entro yo. Tom primero, luego Voldemort. Se dieron cuenta que había una alternativa que eliminaría la posibilidad de algún día tener que enfrentarse a ese vacío, y era la opción de tener a alguien que representara la contrapuesta, que fuera el ying a su yang.

\- Merlín, - exclamó Draco-. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma… ¿piensas que desde el principio eligió esa posición para ti?

\- No, - admitió Harry-. Fue un tiro en el aire. Me fue probando a lo largo de los años, preparándome para asumir un lugar en el cual pudiera representar un desafío. Si le fallaba, se desharía de mí. Pero superé las pruebas, y lo hice tan bien que en el camino logré transformarlo tanto como me transformó a mí –sonrió para sí-. No… creo que el hecho de que logré cambiarlo fue la prueba que necesitaba para saber que había pasado.

\- Pero si realmente fuera así – Sophie frunció el ceño-, ¿qué va hacer cuando te mueras?

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa triste a su hermana. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par. Tanto ella como Draco se levantaron de sus asientos, llevándose las manos a la boca.

\- No puede ser… - susurró el rubio-. ¿Te ha…?

Harry se abrazó, bajando la mirada. Estaba consciente de que mucha gente vería su situación como una bendición, pero las verdaderas implicaciones de la magia que lo retendría hasta el final de los tiempos sobre la faz de la tierra eran simplemente horrorosas. Sabía que eventualmente buscaría una forma de morir; pero mientras tanto no le gustaba pensar en el asunto. Se le helaba el alma al pensar que había sido mutilado tan salvajemente.

\- A efectos prácticos, soy inmortal ahora – dijo, tratando de no pensar que existía la posibilidad de llegar a ver un mundo en el cual tanto Sophie como Draco fueran polvo en el suelo, la memoria de su existencia borrada por los años. Era algo que le mantenía en vilo cuando deparaba en ello-. O al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de morir.

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que su hermana tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo dejas que te haga esto, Harry? ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que te manipule así? –preguntó, su mandíbula tensada y su mirada llena de ira.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Uno podría argumentar que todos estamos siendo manipulados por algo; nuestros amigos, familia, la sociedad… si se quiere hilar fino es fácil ver que no existe la libertad individual. Todos ocupamos el lugar que nos permiten ocupar. Lo más cercano a la libertad que tenemos es estar consciente de esto, y actuar según nuestra voluntad; nuestros deseos más profundos, más puros. No vale la pena romperse la cabeza acerca del origen de esos deseos. Hoy mi voluntad me lleva a jugar en el rol que preparó para mí; mañana quizás tome un camino distinto. Soy lo que soy, manipulaciones o no.

* * *

\- No creía que iba a poder ver a Lucius llegar a nuevos niveles de pomposidad.

Harry estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba al hall de recepción interno del nuevo edificio del ministerio. Había sido construido de forma circular, de manera tal que todas las oficinas se erigían como espirales alrededor del enorme salón; salvo el Departamento de Misterios, que ocupaba un espacio en el subsuelo, no había oficina que no contara al menos con una ventana hacia el espacio común. Las razones eran enteramente prácticas; por una parte era más sencillo enviar memos volando de una ventana a otra que dejar que dieran vueltas alrededor de un laberinto de pasillos, y por otra parte dada la historia del anterior ministerio, el que cada mago dentro del ministerio tuviera en clara vista los accesos al edificio desde posiciones de avanzada representaba una ventaja estratégica en caso de una invasión. Harry, por supuesto, no podía dejar de apreciar la ironía.

Las oficinas del Ministro y sus colaboradores estaban en el último piso, y la única razón por la que Harry era capaz de poder reconocer al rubio y su pomposidad desde la altura del piso quince era simplemente por el hechizo magnificador que recubría casi todas las ventanas de los pisos superiores. A través de los espejos podía ver al patriarca Malfoy como si estuviera en un primer piso.

\- Personalmente no creía poder ver expresión semejante a la que me ofreció Bones el día que le anuncié que iba a formar parte del Directorio – comentó Voldemort, acercándose detrás de él-. Veremos como se llevan esos dos.

\- Y el resto. Puedes ver el odio en sus ojos en las reuniones.

Voldemort sonrió.

\- Lamento perderme el espectáculo de verte, con dieciocho años, calmando los ánimos de magos que tienen el triple de tu edad.

\- Te enviaré una foto.

Voldemort sonrió, y levantó un cuaderno que había tomado de su escritorio.

\- Me has traído un souvenir – comentó. Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, tomando el cuaderno entre sus manos. La textura gastada y las manchas de tinta en la tapa le traían recuerdos de tiempos mejores.

\- Me pareció una linda ironía. Yo tuve tu diario, te toca tener el mío ahora. ¿Piensas irte hoy? – preguntó Harry.

\- Quizás. Tengo algunos asuntos sin terminar.

Harry se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada severa al otro hombre.

\- Sé que vas a buscar una guerra, y sé que es inútil que trate de disuadirte. Pero al menos dime algo, ¿vas a usar a Lucius y al resto de los Mortífagos para hacerme la vida imposible?

\- Me sorprende que dudes de su nacionalismo. Me temo que ni su lealtad ni su miedo son suficientes como para inspirarlos a cooperar conmigo en el caso de una avanzada alemana.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos.

\- No te creo en lo más mínimo.

\- Tendras que andar con cuidado, entonces.

El hombre se acercó y apoyó una mano detrás de su cuello, juntando apenas sus rostros.

\- Si me permites darte un consejo – susurró-, no pierdas tiempo tratando de llegar a un acuerdo. Reconstruye el ejército, haz que cada hombre y cada mujer salgan de su casa con un cuchillo en las botas, invéntate una campaña contra el terrorismo… pero no pienses que esta vez voy a dejar que las cosas lleguen a una resolución pacífica.

Harry clavó su mirada en la del otro hombre, y una pequeña sonrisa trepó cuidadosamente a sus labios. Quien hubiera tenido el placer de presenciar aquella escena hubiera pensado que los dos habían cambiado cuerpos; quien había sido presa ahora era depredador y viceversa. Había poca inocencia en los ojos del muchacho, algo que Voldemort notó con cierto placer.

\- No, ya no hay paz para mí.

Voldemort cerró la distancia entre ellos, buscando frenéticamente los labios del joven. Harry respondió con entusiasmo, tomando la mandíbula del otro hombre con una posesividad y una ferocidad que le resultaban nuevas a ambos. Cuerpo contra cuerpo se fusionaron en una lucha pasional; la magia de ambos mezclándose y cantando sonatas que solo Harry podía escuchar. El dulce crescendo se fue intensificando, trepando estrato por estrato hasta que Harry finalmente puso el punto final con una separación brusca, una mirada cargada de emociones que ninguno de los dos podría llegar nunca a articular y una varita que presionó contra la garganta de su amado y que llenó la habitación con un resplandor verdáceo.

Las notas finales de la sinfonía se apagaron con el susurro quebrado de un  _Avada Kedavra_.

El epílogo no se hizo esperar.

Harry observó la furiosa concentración de la esencia de Voldemort; rabiosa, oscura, vibrando con un poder que superaba lo visto en cualquier cielo o en cualquier infierno. La silueta confusa se fue amoldando hasta formar apenas la silueta de un hombre. Harry podía escucharlo gritar de dolor; pues incluso si el alma de Voldemort jamás podría perderse en la no-existencia, estaba condenada a sufrir el dolor del destierro al tener que abandonar el receptáculo de su elección. Dejó que su varita se deslizara entre sus dedos, y concentró todas sus habilidades en la tarea que debía realizar.

La silueta oscura del alma de Voldemort se echó sobre él – aullando, Harry podía escuchar el grito infernal de cada partícula vibrando con su ira, pero él podía hacer oídos sordos. Con una mano, tomó de su magia y la condujo hasta el diario que había dejado abandonado a sus pies – diario que había cubierto con lágrimas en los años que se había visto obligado a tratar con Tom. Vio como sus páginas se permeaban de un brillo oscuro; como cierta podredumbre parecía adueñarse del inocente librillo. La tinta se desparramó salvajemente, formando rostros, palabras, imágenes. Harry no quiso mirar.

Cerró las páginas del libro, y lo apretó contra su pecho. Podía sentir el latido de un corazón contra su piel.

\- Nos vemos en un par de siglos, amor – susurró, y tomando su varita, salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Es importante entender que esto trata tanto de una confesión como de un recuento de lo que sucedió entonces. La idea original de armar esta recopilación de mis diarios, auxiliados más tarde por las memorias que fui recolectando en mi pensadero, fue la de permitir preservar la realidad de una historia que esperábamos ver distorsionada en el tiempo. La historia aprovecha la falta de detalles para ennoblecer a los villanos y convertir en criminales a los santos; y sé hasta cierto punto que actualmente las figuras de gran parte de mi familia son contadas entre las listas negras de la historia del mundo mágico. De la misma forma, he visto como el nombre de Harry Potter ha pasado de ser el de un héroe, al de un villano, al de una figura mítica._

_Quizás podría preguntárseme, ¿por qué lo publicas ahora, trescientos años más tarde? Y la respuesta es tan sencilla como entender que me ha tomado trescientos años superar la vergüenza de tener que exponer tanto de mí al mundo. Pero era esto o nada, ya que censurar mis memorias me parecía lo mismo que seguir con las mentiras que estaba tratando de desterrar._

_No sé si podré tener la dicha de poder categorizarme en la dicotomía tan sencilla de héroe o de villano, y no creo que alguna vez llegue a importarme, pero prefiero que el que quiera juzgar que al menos tenga las herramientas para hacerlo, y es por eso que presento esta humilde colección de memorias que cuentan la historia detrás de la confusión que reinó en suelo inglés al final del siglo XX._

**Harry Potter –** 4 de Abril de 2307.

_Me parece justo terminar este libro con un breve comentario acerca de la resolución de muchos de los aquí mencionados._

**_Draco Malfoy_ ** _, quien por cierto fue el ideólogo detrás de este libro en principio, y quien se encargó de recopilar y ordenar todos mis escritos antes de cederme la posta para relatar mis memorias, pasó a mejor vida el 13 de Diciembre de 2134. Quienes tuvieron la suerte como yo de conocerlo en vida han dejado amplios registros escritos de la excelente persona que fue. Ocupó primero el cargo de Director en los tiempos del Directorio, y luego fue elegido como Ministro de Magia por dos términos consecutivos. Logró encontrar la felicidad con Astoria Greengrass y juntos tuvieron tres hijos._

**_Sophie Snape_ ** _falleció el 24 de Octubre de 2018 a causa de complicaciones relacionadas con las heridas sufridas por un atentado hacia su persona. Luego de la abdicación de Voldemort, e instaurado el directorio, se fue a vivir a Francia por un tiempo para ayudar en causas humanitarias. En 2013 tomó contacto con un grupo de mujeres musulmanas de Siria que buscaban derrocar el régimen shiita reinante en la región, y se involucró ampliamente en la causa por su liberación. Dos años más tarde logró formar una coalición de varios grupos disidentes en el medio oriente, quienes luego estarían detrás de la Primavera Árabe del 2016. En 2018 un miembro de un grupo extremista de Arabia Saudita se infiltró en una conferencia en la que Sophie iba a participar, e hizo detonar una bomba, la cual mató a 15 de las personas presentes e hirió a otras 50 más, entre ellas mi hermana. Dos días más tarde moriría en el hospital a causa de sus heridas._

**_Remus Lupin_ ** _se hizo famoso en el mundo mágico por su activismo a favor de las creaturas mágicas, y fue el principal impulsor de la ley de acción positiva para los licántropos. Se casó con Nymphadora Tonks en el año 2005 y fue padre de cuatro preciosos hijos. Escribio numerosos libros acerca de su activismo y de su vida como licántropo, entre los cuales está el best-seller "Un Aullido Más". Murió el 12 de Septiembre del 2086, de causas naturales._

**_Neville Longbottom_ ** _se unió al ejército inglés durante las épocas del directorio, y tuvo a cargo un grupo de tareas especial compuesto por licántropos. Desapareció durante una misión en Noviembre del 2004._

**_Severus Snape_ ** _luego de la abdicación de Voldemort volvió a Hogwarts como profesor de pociones, en donde desempeñó el cargo hasta el 2037, año en el que se retira definitivamente. Muere el año siguiente más tarde en circunstancias sospechosas mientras realizaba experimentos en su laboratorio._

**_Tom Riddle_ ** _, también conocido como_ _**Lord Voldemort** _ _disfrutó de una larga estancia dentro de sus horrocruxes hasta el año 2306._


End file.
